D'un baiser sur tes lèvres
by Typone Lady
Summary: La vie n'est jamais facile surtout quand on grandit dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement dans un monde ou la loi du plus fort est le maître il existe des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi. Terminer.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

* * *

**Prologue**

Paris, Résidence de Gold D. Roger, 1er janvier 1992

Il était à peine 3h du matin lorsqu'un coup de fil réveilla Roger. Ces derniers temps, son état s'aggravait, sa maladie prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le monde de la pègre n'était pas de tout repos et il savait que si ses ennemis avaient vent de sa maladie, il en serait fini de lui. Il n'avait pas la prétention de vivre encore longtemps, il allait mourir, il le savait et l'acceptait. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il désirait cacher encore plus aux autres que sa maladie. Il avait toujours pris sa maladie avec désinvolture mais son autre secret, il y tenait particulièrement. Pour rien au monde il ne devait être découvert.

Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait des gens leur faire du mal.

Quelques années auparavant, il avait fait une rencontre qui avait changé sa vie. Il avait rencontré la personne pour laquelle il avait voulu se sortir de ce milieu où le sang coulait à flot. Un monde dans lequel la fin justifiait les moyens, où seul l'argent comptait. Seuls les forts y survivaient, les faibles se contentaient d'obéir s'ils ne voulaient pas y mourir comme un moins que rien.

Portgas D. Rouge avait changé sa vie...

Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, il décrocha enfin le combiné.

-Allô.

-Monsieur...il faut que vous veniez à Gandia de toute urgence! Le travail a commencé...

-J'arrive.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il ne perdit pas de temps, passa quelques coups de fil pour prévenir son chauffeur ainsi que son pilote personnel de préparer son jet privé . Après avoir fait le nécessaire, il se hâta de s'habiller. Il était tellement stressé qu'il avait peur d'oublier quelque chose. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était dans sa voiture.

-Amène moi jusqu'au jet le plus vite possible!

-Bien, monsieur.

Il avait environ deux heures d'avion, et c'était beaucoup trop. Il avait tellement peur d'arriver trop tard, de ne pas pouvoir être là pour elle.

Bientôt, ils seraient réunis.

Gandia, Hôpital

Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ? Lui, un homme digne, un homme courageux, un héros! Pourquoi avait-il accepté sans même protester de l'aider ? Ce qu'il était en train de faire pouvait lui coûter sa carrière...

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à se calmer pour ensuite réfléchir à la raison qui l'avait fait accepté d'être ici. Il faisait parti de la police, il était même un haut gradé et le voilà qui aidait un mafieux.

Garp n'arrivait pas à y croire...

Mais peu importe ce qu'il en pensait et les doutes qui le submergeaient. Même s'il ne portait pas Roger dans son cœur à cause des crimes que celui-ci avait commis, ce n'était pas de lui dont il était question. C'était l'avenir d'un enfant innocent dont il était question en ce moment. Il se releva et se décida enfin à rentrer dans la salle en face de lui. A l'intérieur plusieurs médecin s'affairaient. Il s'approcha de Portgas D. Rouge.

-Est ce qu'il va venir?

-Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive pas à temps.

Il y avait environ un peu plus d'une heure trente que Rouge avait eu de fortes contractions. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et c'était pour ça que Garp ne s'était pas trop inquiété. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait perdu les eaux qu'ils s'étaient dirigés de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Avant de partir, il avait fait appeler le compagnon de la jeune femme pour le prévenir que dans quelques heures à peine, il serait père.

Il serra la main de Rouge pour lui dire que même si son compagnon n'était pas présent, il la soutiendrait.

-Merci.

Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées. La douleur était dure à supporter mais la jeune femme était tellement heureuse elle allait bientôt tenir son enfant, son trésor dans ses bras. Elle souffla puis se concentra sur ce que disait le médecin et sa sage femme. Puis elle commença à pousser de toutes ses forces en espérant que Roger allait bientôt arriver. Elle voulait qu'il soit là quand leur enfant naîtrait. Elle continua de pousser. Elle avait confiance, il arriverait bientôt.

Lyon, base d'entraînement des Supernovae

Un homme était assis sur son bureau et feuilletait les derniers contrats qu'il avait reçus. Quand il avait reprit l'organisation de mercenaires, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir autant de succès. Il jubilait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir se faire autant d'argent de cette manière. Après avoir fini de trier les nouveaux contrats, il constata qu'il n'en n'avait retenu que 4. Le premier contrat était une vengeance qui concernait un homme qui avait été accusé de viol et de meurtre. Il avait été innocenté pour manque de preuve. C'était une affaire assez complexe, mais rien d'inhabituel. Beaucoup de personnes faisaient appel à son organisation pour des histoires de vengeance. Le deuxième contrat concernait une sombre affaire d'héritage, un client voulait faire tuer son demi-frère pour ne pas avoir besoin de partager l'héritage. Les gens étaient vraiment prêts à bien des choses quand l'argent était en jeu.

-Patron...

C'était la voix de son '' secrétaire '' qui le sortit de ses pensé peu glorieuses. Apparemment, il était réveillé. Il jubilait et ne faisait rien pour masquer le sourire qui ornait son visage. Il se dépêcha de ranger tous les documents qui traînaient sur son bureau. A cette vision, son « secrétaire » eut un petit sourire. Son patron était si transparent ! Enfin, pour ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment.

-Dépêchons!

-Il n'attend que toi patron.

C'est au rythme du pas de course qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur nouvelle recrue.

Arrivés devant le pas de la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir. Le patron de l'organisation s'avança d'un pas digne vers le lit où un petit enfant reposait. Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme à coté de lui. Les médicaments l'empêchaient de trop bouger mais il pu tout de même s'asseoir sur son lit. Il refusait de se montrer faible devant quiconque. Il pu voir que derrière l'homme à ses cotés, se tenait un autre homme tout aussi austère.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Ton futur patron. Quand on t'a amener ici tu étais grièvement blessé mais ça à l'air d'aller maintenant.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Le patron de l'organisation eut un petit rictus amusé. Il aimait bien ce garçon. Il le voyait aisément promu à de grandes choses. Il avait du talent et il comptait bien l'utiliser.

-Je vais t'entraîner et tu travailleras pour moi.

-...Qu'est ce que je devrais faire?

-Beaucoup de choses, notamment tuer.

Le petit enfant tressaillit à ces mots. Son interlocuteur l'avait remarqué mais n'en montra rien.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Tu ne veux pas?

-...Je ne sais pas. Non...je ne crois pas. Répondit-il incertain.

-Alors la question ne se pose pas.

Le plus âgé se leva, laissant l'enfant digérer ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Il se dirigea vers la porte, faisant signe à son secrétaire qu'ils partaient mais avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna et regarda l'enfant d'à peine 4 ans qui l'observait également.

-J'aimerais te souhaiter une bonne année mais maintenant que tu fais parti des Supernovae, je pense que tu ne passeras plus de bonne année. Alors je vais m'abstenir.

-Je n'ai jamais passé de bonne année.

Il ne put que sourire face cette réplique. Cet enfant était vraiment prometteur.

-Repose toi, ton entraînement commence à 6h00.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Repose toi quand même.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre.

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre car il savait que son message était passé.

Gandia, Hôpital

Il était là, il était enfin arrivé. Dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, une vague de bonheur l'avait envahi. Là, dans les bras de sa bien aimée, il y avait son enfant. Leur enfant. Garp recula pour permettre à Gold de s'approcher et par la même occasion, laisser un peu d'intimité au couple.

Sa bien aimée avait l'air complètement épuisée. Elle tenait fébrilement leur enfant dans ses bras et souriait tristement à son compagnon. Roger était tellement ému qu'il prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras avant que le médecin ne le lui prenne pour aller le laver et l'habiller.

-Vous avez décidé d'un nom pour votre fils ?

Roger et Rouge se regardèrent avant d'échanger un sourire. Oui, ils avaient décidés. Rouge répondit d'une voix fragile.

-Ace, il s'appellera Portgas D. Ace.

-Bien.

Le père du nouveau né déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa compagne avant de se diriger vers Garp.

-Garp, je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour Rouge.

-Épargne-moi ton baratin. Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander ?

-J'aimerais que tu le conduises à l'orphelinat '' Grey Terminal ''.

-Tu n'as donc pas changé d'avis...

-Tu sais bien que non.

Il soupira et poursuivit.

\- Je suis un mafieux, c'est un monde particulièrement dangereux. Je suis son père, c'est de mon devoir de le protéger. Là-bas, il sera en sécurité. Mes ennemis n'attenteront pas à sa vie pour me nuire. Et puis grandir dans ce genre d'environnement n'est pas sain pour un enfant.

-Tu pourrais aussi te retirer du milieu.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Rouge est d'accord avec moi. Dès qu'elle le pourra, elle le récupérera.

-...Que veux-tu que je fasse?

-Rayleigh s'est déjà occupé de tout pour ce qui est de l'argent et de l'orphelinat. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de le conduire jusqu'à là-bas. La directrice sait tout, elle s'occupera de Ace lorsqu'il y sera.

-D'acc-

Ils furent soudainement interrompus par de l'agitation derrière eux. Les médecins s'affairaient autour de Portgas D. Rouge. Elle était en train de mourir. Elle avait toujours été de constitution fragile et les médecins avaient eu peur qu'elle ne survive pas à l'accouchement. C'était pourquoi ils avaient été très vigilants dans les dernières semaines.

Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Portgas D. Rouge venait de décéder en donnant la vie.

Roger épuisé et anéanti regarda le corps sans vie de Rouge. C'était fini elle était parti. Il sentit une unique larme couler sur sa joue droite. Il l'aimait et ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser.

De son côté, Garp n'osait rien dire, et osait encore moins interrompre le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Roger était en train de faire son deuil. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son vieil ami.

-Dans deux semaines...tu amèneras Ace au Grey Terminal. J'aimerais que tu restes quelques jours pour t'assurer que tout se passe bien.

-Bien.

-...Je te remercie.

Roger donna un dernier baiser sur le front de sa bien aimée avant d'aller voir son fils. Il resta quelques minutes à le regarder dormir et lui caressa doucement sa joue avec l'index. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais. A cette pensée, une autre larme coula. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir vivre avec lui.

Mais c'était impossible. Ça aurait été bien trop dangereux.

-...Je t'aime.

Lyon, Grey Terminal, 14 janvier 1992

Dadan était la directrice de l'orphelinat Grey Terminal. Avant de s'occuper d'enfants orphelins, elle n'était qu'un vulgaire brigand. Auparavant, elle avait souvent eu des ennuis avec la justice puis elle avait vieilli et en avait eu marre de cette vie. Elle voulait être utile, faire quelque chose de sa vie.

C'est pourquoi elle avait accepté de s'occuper du jeune Ace. Elle voulait lui offrir une chance de vivre comme n'importe quel enfant.

-Je pense qu'il ne devrait rien manquer.

Dans son bureau, elle discutait avec Rayleigh et Garp des détails concernant Ace.

-Je ferai virer de l'argent sur un compte en suisse, n'hésite pas à l'utiliser si besoin. Son père a également fait le nécessaire. Il ne manquera pas d'argent que ce soit maintenant ou pour ses 18 ans.

-...Et pour ce qui est des éventuelles questions qu'il pourrait se poser sur ses parents?

-Tu ne dois rien lui dire concernant son père.

-J'espère que le gosse ne sera pas trop curieux concernant son père alors.

-Qu'il soit curieux ou non, tu devras juste faire comme si tu ne connaissais pas l'identité de son père!

-Tu pourrais être plus aimable, je ne suis pas obligée de vous aider alors sois reconnaissant!

-Comment?

-...Non rien.

La jeune femme n'osa rien dire. L'officier Garp avait toujours cet ascendant sur elle. Elle aurait préféré discuter calmement avec le bras droit de Roger mais il avait fallu que Garp s'en mêle.

Il y eu ensuite un moment de silence ou ils se contentèrent de boire leur thé.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit?

Garp s'arrêta de siroter son thé et observa Dadan. Il n'avait pas besoin de précision non plus. Il savait très bien ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

-Oui.

Dadan n'arrivait pas y croire. Elle but encore une gorgée de thé avant de se concentrer sur la fenêtre.

-Alors comme sa Gold D. Roger est mort...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il l'avait très bien entendu.

Lyon, vieil entrepôt désinfecté

Dans cet entrepôt vide, un vieil homme à l'allure plutôt baraquée était assis sur un vieux fauteuil, une bouteille de vin à moitié vide dans la main droite. Il était seul avec pour seule compagnie de la musique classique. Il avait le regard vide. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il but une autre gorgée directement à la bouteille. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas boire autant. Si ses infirmières étaient au courant, il était certain qu'il se ferait passer un de ces savons!

Il soupira et se leva pour changer la musique mais à peine s'était-il mit debout que sa tête lui tournait déjà. Il se rassit aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'une musique après tout, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il l'écoutait de toute façon.

C'était la deuxième bouteille qu'il buvait mais il n'était pas encore assez saoul, il n'était jamais assez saoul à son goût de toute façon. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il ne buvait que dans les moments de fête, pas quand il était triste...

Triste?

Oui, malheureusement, c'est ce qu'il était. Pourtant, il aurait du être heureux ou encore un peu nostalgique de ses années de jeunesse. Mais il n'était rien de tout ça... Il but une autre gorgée de vin. Sa gorge commençait un peu à le brûler d'ailleurs.

-Que me veux-tu, fils?

Le jeune homme silencieux qui était adossé au mur de l'entrée s'avança puis prit la parole.

-J'ai appris la nouvelle au sujet de Gold D. Roger.

-Oui, je suis déjà au courant.

-J'ai des informations concernent sa mort si cela vous intéresse.

-Dis moi, fils.

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus et prit place sur une chaise à coté de l'homme plus vieux.

-Apparemment, il a été tué par la police quand il faisait une transaction à Marseille.

Le vieil homme repris une gorgée de vin avant de fixer son regard sur son fils.

-Roger n'est pas un homme si bête. S'il s'est fait attraper c'est que peut-être il le voulait.

-Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il voulait se faire arrêter?

-Peut-être...personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, certain disait de lui qu'il était fou. Mais bon, dans tous les cas, nous aurons la réponse demain. Une information comme ça, les journalistes vont vite s'en emparer.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Bonne nuit, père.

-...Bonne nuit, fils.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Sabo ne lui donna aucune réponse, Ace posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère pour l'interpeller. Mais dés qu'il entendit le gémissement plaintif à peine dissimuler de celui-ci la retira tout de suite. Il se redressa alors aussitôt complètement paniqué.

-Sab' qu'est ce qui y a?

-Rien...y a rien Ace.

-Te fous pas de moi! Montre moi ton épaule.

-Tu fais chier laisse moi dormir.

Voyons que son frère ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer il jeta le drap en bas du lit faisant se relever le blond. Ace en profita pour tirer légèrement la manche du t-shirt de Sabo en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire mal a celui-ci.

-Oh non...

Là sur l'épaule de son petit frère un bleu, ou plutôt un énorme bleu dégueulasse qui n'avait de bleu que le nom.

-C'est quoi sa?

-C'est rien Ace.

-C'est rien?! Tu te fous de moi, ce truc fait la taille de mon poing.

Sabo soupira quand Ace était dans cet état personne ne pouvait le résonner même pas lui, trop têtu.

-Tu as d'autres blessures?

-Ouais je dois avoir quelques bleu sur le torse, j'ai une plaie dans le dos.

-C'est grave?

-Non je crois pas Dadan a fait ce qu'elle a pu avec ce qu'elle a... Elle ma dit que le mieux serait d'aller voir un médecin.

-Et tu l'as fait?

-Non. Je peux pas me permettre de dépenser trop d'argent en ce moment.

-Je peux peut-être te dépanner...

-Non.

Sabo se leva et repris le drap que Ace avait jeter par terre tout à l'heure et s'allongea signifiant ainsi à Ace que la conversation était terminer.

Le brun en fit de même maintenant qu'il avait complètement dé-saoulé il aurait du mal à s'endormir. Sabo n'arrêtait pas de lui faire la morale par rapport a sa sécurité et a ces activités illicite il n'en faisait pas moins. Ace aussi s'inquiétait pour lui a chaque fois qu'il allait se battre au Colisée il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mourront pour lui.

* * *

Et voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu! N'hésitez pas à commentez pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 1

Paris, Appt de Luffy et Usopp, 05 mai 2013, 19h00

Dans le petit appartement de Luffy et Usopp, les gens riaient, d'autres dansaient et certains finissaient d'aménager le lieu pour la fête d'anniversaire surprise de Luffy.

Luffy était un jeune homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns en bataille. Il portait constamment un chapeau de paille que son grand ami et modèle Shanks lui avait confié, et quand il ne le portait pas, il l'avait quand même sur lui. Au début, ses amis se moquaient un peu de lui en lui faisant remarquer que cela faisait bizarre avec ces habits. Puis, voyant combien il y était attaché, ils n'avaient plus rien dit. De toute façon, avec ou sans, le jeune homme était bizarre alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Il étudiait dans le même lycée que son ami et colocataire Usopp. Luffy était un garçon un peu naïf, un peu bagarreur et le cœur sur la main. Il n'était pas spécialement doué à l'école et il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir son bac mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il aimait beaucoup faire la fête et était très doué avec des amplis et pour mixer. Grâce à cette aptitude, Brook un DJ, lui avait proposé de le pistonner dans la boîte de nuit où il travaillait, mais seulement s'il avait son bac.

Luffy voulait vraiment travailler avec Brook alors il avait prit sur lui et s'était montré très enthousiaste et avait redoublé d'ardeur. Il avait aussi également bon nombre d'amis. Avec son caractère jovial, les gens s'attachaient très vite à lui. Il ne jugeait jamais les autres et aidait toujours ceux qui en avait besoin, il avait des valeurs et s'y tenait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose ou plutôt deux que ses proches lui reprochaient.

Tout d'abord son appétit d'ogre qui coûtait très cher aux deux amis. Et ensuite son goût du risque. En effet, le jeune homme arrivait toujours à se mettre dans des situations assez dangereuses. C'était même dans une de ces situations qu'il avait obtenu sa cicatrice sous l'œil gauche.

Aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses 18 ans et pratiquement tous ses amis étaient là. Usopp et lui étaient sortis faire un petit tour pendant que les autres finissaient de tout installer mais aussi pour ne pas que la surprise soit gâchée.

Tout était prêt. Les deux amis allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Les lumières étaient éteintes et tout le monde s'était caché. Ils pouvaient déjà entendre Luffy rigoler depuis le rez-de chaussée. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre la porte et à peine était-il entré que tout le monde avaient jaillit de leurs cachettes.

-Joyeux anniversaire!

Luffy resta coi quelques secondes avant de crier de joie mais il fut vite rappeler à l'ordre par Usopp qui lui demanda de se pousser car lui aussi voulait rentrer.

-C'est trop génial, Usopp!

-Ouais, je sais, c'est même moi qui ai eu l'idée. Alors, tu aimes?

-Et comment!

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, la fête avait déjà bien commencer et l'alcool coulait à flot mais personne n'était encore saoul. Luffy avait presque mit une heure pour saluer tout le monde et était maintenant en train de s'empiffrer dans la salle à manger. Quand il considéra qu'il avait suffisamment mangé pour tenir quelques heures, il partit rejoindre ses amis sur la piste de danse. Très vite, il trouva Usopp et Chopper en train d'exécuter une sorte de danse bizarre.

Chopper était un jeune adolescent de 15 ans plutôt menu à la peau bronzée. Plus jeune, il se faisait souvent embêter par les autres sans pour autant oser se défendre. A l'époque, il trouvait normal que les autres le frappent ou se moquent de lui. Mais un jour, alors qu'à la sortie des cours il se faisait encore embêter par les brutes du lycée, Luffy était venu lui prêter main forte. Ça lui avait fait plutôt bizarre car d'habitude, même si les gens le voyait, personne ne l'aidait jamais. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris était que Luffy avait réussi à les battre alors qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. Il avait ensuite accompagner Luffy chez lui où ils avaient retrouvé Usopp. Chopper avait alors administré quelques soins à Luffy qui avait été légèrement blessé.

Là-bas, ils avaient beaucoup discuté et c'étaient tous très bien entendu, les points communs avaient émergé naturellement. Ils avaient alors commencé à se voir et à sortir tous ensemble, Chopper avait été tellement heureux ! C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait dire qu'il avait un ami mais il ne savait pas alors si Luffy le considérait comme tel et ça l'avait beaucoup angoissé.

Il avait finalement prit son courage à deux mains et s'était confié à Luffy sur ses inquiétudes. Il avait eu très peur de passer pour un idiot mais celui-ci ne s'était pas moquer de lui et lui avait dit que pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur amitié.

Chopper se retourna et aperçut Luffy les rejoindre. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde et danse avec eux.

Usopp quant à lui était un jeune homme à la musculature plutôt développée, des cheveux longs et frisés qu'il ramenait en arrière. Son nez était bizarrement long. Plus jeune, le jeune homme se faisait souvent embêter à cause de ses mensonges à répétition et il était même arrivé qu'à force, plus personne ne voulait lui parler.

Tout le monde sauf Luffy.

Ils s'étaient connus en seconde et étaient inséparables maintenant. Usopp avait été surpris d'apprendre que le jeune au chapeau de paille connaissait son père et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il le connaissait déjà de vu auparavant. Il avait appris par Luffy qu'il avait rencontré son père dans son village natal et que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui. Il lui en avait tant parlé qu'il pourrait connaître sa vie ou plutôt son enfance par cœur s'il n'était pas aussi tête en l'air.

Usopp se sentait très proche du jeune homme car tous les deux n'avaient plus de père. Leurs pères les avaient abandonnés tous les deux mais dans son malheur, le frisé se disait qu'au moins, son père l'avait aimé. Tout du moins, c'est ce que lui avait dit Luffy... Plus jeune sa mère lui parlait beaucoup de son père Usopp avait fini par l'idéalisé. Malgré l'abandon de son père le jeune homme le respectait énormément et ne permettait à personne de le dénigrer. Pour ce qui était de Luffy, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il vivait l'abandon de son paternel, il n'en parlait jamais.

Quand il avait fait la connaissance de Luffy, Ussop était un jeune adolescent débrouillard un peu trouillard. C'est son ami qui lui avait donné envie de devenir courageux et fort, quelqu'un dont son père pourrait être fier. Il s'était alors mit à la musculation et avait développé une belle musculature. Il était devenu plus courageux mais ayant quand même garder quelque travers. Il ne se privait toujours pas de mentir plus que de raison.

Il sentit Luffy passer son bras autour de ses épaules et en fit de même avant de continuer à ''danser''.

Luffy était très heureux. La nourriture était excellente car Sanji était vraiment un très bon cuisinier. Tous ses amis étaient là et il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup.

Lyon, Grey Terminal, 21h47

Allongé sur un matelas dans une chambre à l'étage, un jeune homme blond essayait de dormir. En vain. Il était bien trop inquiet pour pouvoir dormir. Il soupira et se retourna une énième fois dans son lit avant de rabattre son drap sur lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser mille et une questions.

Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Il s'inquiétait et n'arrivait pas à dormir et ça durait depuis longtemps déjà.

Son frère ne voyait rien et pourtant, il attendait toujours qu'il rentre avant de pouvoir s'endormir. Il n'avait plus rien à part lui. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même galère.

Il n'avait plus que lui...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et son frère rentra en asseyant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Peine perdue, il était pas mal éméché et se cogna partout en jurant comme un charretier à chaque fois.

Il s'excusa ensuite doucement, ne sachant pas s'il avait réveillé son frère avec tout le bruit qu'il avait fait. Ne le voyant pas bouger de son lit, il se dépêcha d'enlever ses habits pour ne garder que son boxer. Il se faufila discrètement dans le lit avant de remettre correctement les draps sur eux.

-Tu empestes l'alcool.

La voix était froide et parfaitement claire, ce qui le renseigna sur le fait que son frère devait être réveillé depuis longtemps. Ils étaient dos à dos et ne pouvait donc pas savoir si son frère était fâché ou juste embêté qu'il l'ait réveillé.

-Désolé, je suis parti boire un verre avec les gars.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas qu'un verre.

Le blond se retourna vers le jeune homme brun et celui-ci soupira. Il savait très bien que le blond n'aimait pas qu'il fasse parti d'un gang qui était, en plus, relié à un réseau mafieux. Il avait beau lui expliquer que Barbe Blanche était quelqu'un de bien qu'il considérait comme son père, il s'en fichait complètement. Son frère n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était dangereux de faire ce qu'il faisait et qu'un jour, il aurait des ennuis avec la police.

-Commence pas s'il te plaît.

-D'ACCORD.

Le plus jeune se remit dos à son frère et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin dormir.

-Sab', t'es fâché?

Sabo ne lui donna aucune réponse. Ace posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère pour l'interpeller mais dès qu'il entendit le gémissement plaintif à peine dissimulé de celui-ci, il la retira brusquement. Il se redressa alors, complètement paniqué.

-Sab', qu'est ce qui y a?!

-Rien... Y a rien, Ace.

-Te fous pas de moi! Montre-moi ton épaule !

-Tu fais chier, laisse moi dormir !

Voyons que son frère ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer, il jeta le drap en bas du lit, faisant se relever le blond. Ace en profita pour tirer légèrement la manche du t-shirt de Sabo en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire mal à celui-ci.

-Oh non...

Là, sur l'épaule de son petit frère, un bleu ou plutôt un énorme bleu dégueulasse qui n'avait de bleu que le nom.

-C'est quoi ça?

-C'est rien, Ace.

-C'est rien?! Tu te fous de moi, ce truc fait la taille de mon poing !

Sabo soupira. Quand Ace était dans cet état, personne ne pouvait le résonner, même pas lui. Trop têtu.

-Tu as d'autres blessures?

-Ouais, je dois avoir quelques bleus sur le torse, j'ai une plaie dans le dos.

-C'est grave?

-Non, je crois pas. Dadan a fait ce qu'elle a pu avec ce qu'elle a... Elle m'a dit que le mieux serait d'aller voir un médecin.

Vous et est allé?

-Non. Je peux pas me permettre de dépenser trop d'argent en ce moment.

-Je peux peut-être te dépanner...

-Non.

Sabo se leva et reprit le drap qu'Ace avait jeté par terre tout à l'heure et s'allongea, signifiant ainsi à Ace que la conversation était terminée.

Le brun fit de même mais maintenant qu'il avait complètement dessaoulé, il aurait du mal à s'endormir. Sabo n'arrêtait pas de lui faire la morale par rapport à sa sécurité et à ses activités illicites mais lui même n'en faisait pas moins. Ace aussi s'inquiétait pour lui à chaque fois qu'il allait se battre au Colisée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mouron pour lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'il meurt ou qu'il perde mais il pouvait toujours être grièvement blessé.

Il l'aimait trop pour le perdre et le voir souffrir comme ça lui faisait toujours un petit coup au cœur...

Il prit Sabo dans ses bras en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il était tard, il était fatigué et dans cet état, une discussion avec le blond n'allait le mener nulle part.

Paris, Appt de Luffy et Ussop, 05 mai 2013, 23h35

Nami était sur le balcon, un verre à la main en train de prendre l'air. Elle avait finalement réussi à terminer ses projets pour pouvoir assister à la fête d'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Elle était en première année en école d'art appliqué. L'art était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours passionné et malgré le travail que cela demandait, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle était en train de se dire qu'elle devait rentrer car elle commençait un peu à avoir froid quand elle sentit quelqu'un prendre place à ses côté.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Vivi. La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage. Nami en fit de même. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie quelques minutes plus tard par la douce voix de son amie.

-Je n'ai pas vu Sanji, il n'est pas venu?

La rousse retint difficilement un soupir d'exaspération. C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'on le lui demandait.

-Si mais comme il commençait tôt demain matin, il a préféré rentrer.

-Je comprends, c'est juste dommage...j'ai l'impression qu'on le voit de moins en moins en ce moment.

-Le Baratie a beaucoup de succès mais il manque de personnel. Malheureusement, Zeff est un chef diabolique et très peu de gens arrive à le supporter.

Vivi ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Il était vrai que le vieux Zeff avait son petit caractère. Il se disputait souvent avec Sanji mais tout le monde savait que Sanji l'aimait énormément malgré tout ce que celui-ci pouvait dire.

-J'espère qu'ils vont vite trouver quelqu'un, Sanji me manque un peu.

Nami aurait voulu dire qu'à elle aussi Sanji manquait mais elle resta silencieuse. D'un signe de main, elle proposa à la jeune fille de rentrer rejoindre les autres.

À peine étaient-elles rentrées qu'elles furent agresser par les braillements incessants de Luffy.

-Oh, celui-là, je te jure!

-Nami, voyons ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais t'être habituée.

-Oui c'est vrai mais j'avais l'infime espoir qu'en grandissant, son cerveau grandirait avec mais apparemment non, répondit-elle, exaspérée.

-Allez, allons-nous asseoir ou sinon nous n'aurons même pas une seule miette du succulent gâteau que Sanji a fait.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir et tout en dégustant le gâteau fraise vanille que Sanji avait fait, elles parlèrent avec leurs voisins respectifs.

Chopper se trouvait à côté de Vivi et n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des messages sur son portable. Il avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. Légèrement préoccupé, il ne vit même pas Luffy lui voler son gâteau juste sous son nez. Usopp ayant remarqué que son ami avait l'air ailleurs, il l'interrogea.

-Chopper, y'a un problème?

Le jeune homme sursauta et gigota sur sa chaise, anxieux. Il commença à parler d'une voix un peu mal à l'aise.

-C'est le docteur Kureha...elle veut que je rentre.

-Quoi déjà!? s'exclama Luffy, un peu déçu.

-Elle m'avait dit que je pouvais rester jusqu'à minuit. Et là, elle me demande de rentrer.

-C'est dommage, continua Vivi. Mais bon en même temps, c'est vrai que demain on a cours !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit qu'il lui rendit.

-On va trinquer pour Luffy avant que tu partes, proposa Usopp.

Tout le monde acquiesça avant de se servir un peu d'alcool dans leurs verres sauf Chopper et Shirahoshi, trop jeunes.

Quand tout le monde eut un verre d'alcool à la main, ils levèrent leurs verres avant de crier tous en cour :

-À Luffy!

Certains rajoutèrent même un '' bon anniversaire ''. Peu après, Chopper se leva et salua tout le monde.

-Tu rentres comment Chopper?

-...À pied.

Luffy fit une petite moue boudeuse, Chopper avait tendance à se faire racketter et était encore plus naïf que lui sur certaines choses. Rentrer tout seul à pieds à cette heure-là n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, surtout qu'il n'habitait pas un quartier fréquentable.

-Luffy, je suis venu en voiture et je n'ai bu qu'un verre, je vais raccompagner ton ami!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas!

-Merci, Bartolomeo.

Luffy lui fit un grand sourire qui couvrait au moins la moitié de son visage avant de reprendre encore une 12eme part de gâteau. Vraiment très bon, apprécia-t-il, il faudrait qu'il demande à Sanji de lui en refaire…

Bartolomeo fit signe à Chopper qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Quand Chopper passa devant Shirahoshi, il vit la jeune fille lui faire un petit signe timide. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle désirait également rentrer mais qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop de rentrer toute seule. Il hésita. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'ami de Luffy, Bartolomeo, mais il savait que la jeune fille était timide et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ill se retourna timidement vers son aîné et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

-Bartolomeo...est ce que tu pourrais raccompagner Shirahoshi en même temps...s'il te plaît?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui rougit aussitôt en détournant le regard.

Il haussa les épaules avant de lui faire un sourire l'air de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. La jeune fille salua les autres invités et remercia Bartolomeo de bien vouloir la ramener chez elle. Tout comme le docteur Kureha, ses parents étaient assez stricts.

Un peu avant deux heures, les invités avaient commencé à partir. Ils avaient aidés les colocataires à ranger avant de rentrer dormir chez eux. Au final, Luffy était très heureux. Il avait passé un super anniversaire mais il regrettait juste de devoir aller en cours dans quelques heures. À force de réviser pour le bac, il allait tomber malade. En plus, il avait beau réviser, il n'y comprenait rien... Sans plus se poser de question, il partit se coucher.

Lyon, base d'entraînement des Supernovae, 06 mai 2013, 02h27

Dans la salle de musculation au sous-sol, on pouvait entendre les bruits erratiques d'une respiration.

-3002,3003,3004 ...

Au centre de la salle, un jeune homme de 20 ans faisait des pompes. À chaque mouvement, ses muscles se contactaient. La sueur luisait sur sa peau mate et descendait doucement le long de son corps avant de chuter sur la moquette de la salle.

-3005,3006,3007,3008 ...

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était là et c'était toujours pareil. Il commençait par courir pendant une heure à la vitesse la plus élevée du tapis, il continuait avec 5 séries de 400 abdos, faisait du vélo pendant trois quart d'heure avant de porter différents poids.

Tous les jours...sauf aujourd'hui. Il avait eut envie de changer son entraînement. Il soupira. Il en avait un peu marre, ça faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de mission, donc pas d'argent. Il en était encore loin des 100 millions...

Il arrêta son entraînement et se dirigea vers les douches. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il se stoppa, releva la tête et regarda le petit dessin que son partenaire avait accroché à la porte. S'il se fiait à la robe que le personnage sur la feuille portait, il s'agissait des douches pour les femmes. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à regarder! Il se dirigea alors vers la porte juste à côté.

Il ôta ses habits qu'il laissa tomber par terre sans plus de cérémonie. Il était à présent tout nu, se dirigea vers la douche et actionna l'eau froide. L'eau qui coulait le long de son corps lui fit du bien. Avec tous ces efforts, il avait eu tellement chaud qu'il se sentait mieux à présent. Il prit le gel douche senteur coco et commença à se nettoyer. Il s'arrêta un moment quand il passa sur le 10 en chiffre romain tatoué sur son bras droit. Son regard resta figer un moment dessus. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais ce X lui rappelait malheureusement le contraire.

Il activa l'eau chaude cette fois-ci et nettoya le savon qu'il avait sur le corps. Soudain, il entendit un bruit provenant de derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Son partenaire.

Le numéro IV.

Il arrêta l'eau chaude, passa une main dans ses cheveux verts avant de se retourner. Pas pudique pour un sou, il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et mit une serviette autour de sa taille avant de s'appuyer sur le mur à ses côtés.

Son partenaire s'approcha doucement, la mine sombre comme à son habitude. Le numéro IV prit la serviette qui était accrochée sur la porte de la cabine de douche et commença à essuyer les cheveux verts de son partenaire.

-Va t'habiller et rejoins moi au bureau du chef.

-Pourquoi?

-On a une mission.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter plus. Le sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage du vert lui confirma que lui aussi voulait une mission.

Il partit, laissant le vert à ses pensées et se dirigea vers le bureau du chef où il l'attendit.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, son partenaire arriva l'air grognon accompagné de Perona. Le jeune homme avait sûrement dû se perdre et la jeune fille l'avait accompagné. Le brun soupira. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeait jamais malheureusement...

Perona les salua avant de partir et le numéro X et IV entrèrent dans le bureau du chef.

-Vous êtes en retard.

Le chef avait une voix assez grave qui, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, leur filait des frissons. Mais maintenant, les temps avaient changé et ils n'avaient plus peur de cet homme à l'allure légèrement austère. Au fond, ils savaient que le chef les considéraient comme des membres de sa famille. Celui-ci les fixa chacun leur tour mais aucun ne baissa les yeux.

-J'ai une mission pour chacun d'entre vous.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la maison de faire des missions en solo. Il se posait des questions mais ne dit rien.

-Numéro X.

Il s'arrêta et sortit une photo de son dossier, la tourna vers le concerné pour lui montrer la photo.

-Il s'appelle Kuro. Il travaille en tant que major d'homme pour une ancienne famille bourgeoise. Ou plutôt c'est ce qu'il prétend.

Il fit une pose pour observer les réactions de son employé mais comme à son habitude, celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisqu'il avait été entraîné pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments.

\- C'est un mafieux dont il veut mieux se débarrasser maintenant.

-Bien.

-Tu as trois semaines. Le contrat est soldé à 16 000 euros. Si tu dépasses les délais, il baissera à 10 000.

-D'ACCORD.

-Tu resteras sur place même après ta mission. Tu reviendras ici seulement pour ta prochaine mission.

Le vert était perplexe. D'habitude, les Supernovae ne restaient pas sur place après les fins de mission. Et trois semaines, juste pour tuer quelqu'un, c'était un peu beaucoup. D'habitude, il leur laissait tout juste une semaine. A quoi jouait le chef? Se demanda-t-il. Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'il fasse ami-ami avec sa cible avant de la tuer quand même?

-Quant à toi numéro IV, tu auras une simple mission qui consistera à recueillir des informations. Tu ne seras pas payer.

Voyant la mine dubitative du numéro IV, il sortit une deuxième photo et la montra au brun.

-Je pense que malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas payer, cela ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas?

Le sourire carnassier qui se dessina sur le visage du brun ne fit que confirmer ses dires. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait.

Alors oui, il s'en foutait de ne pas être payé.

Tant qu'il tenait sa vengeance...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Des bruits au coin de la rue se firent entendre et les colocataires se stoppèrent intriguer par ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop comment agir. Un cri de pur douleur s'échappa du coin de la rue et Luffy ne réfléchissant plus se mit à courir ces courses en main.

Luffy se mit à courir à toute vitesse et arriva très vite à la ruelle en question. Il s'arrêta à côté d'un homme à la peau bronzée d'environ 1m90 plutôt mince. Il portait 2 pairs de boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille droite, de nombreux tatouages. Le jeune homme portait un jean bleu clair avec des motifs au genoux et aux chevilles, ainsi qu'un pull jaune et noir. Il regardait la scène devant lui sans grand intérêt quand soudain il tourna la tête vers le chapeau de paille. Luffy avala difficilement sa salive face au regard plus qu'équivoque que lui lancer le jeune homme. Il lui fit un petit sourire dont seul lui avait le secret fier de son effet.

Luffy regarda c'est yeux sombres sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Son cœur eut un petit rater quand ce beaux ténébreux lui sourit.

Cette homme était fort sans aucun doute.

Et dangereux...

* * *

Et voilà en éspérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensez :)


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 2

Lyon, vieil entrepôt désinfecté 08 mai 2013, 10h17  


Ace était assis sur un vieux fauteuil en bien piteux état, au fond de la salle à écouter d'une oreille distraite les propos de ses frères. Depuis quelques jours, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il se disputait de plus en plus souvent avec Sabo. C'était déjà un peu le cas avant mais il s'agissait le plus souvent de disputes fraternelles. Lorsque ça dégénérait il savait l'un et l'autre qu'ils ne pensaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais là, Ace était un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas dire ce qui lui faisait penser à ça mais pour lui, ce n'était plus comme avant. Sabo l'engueulait pour un oui ou pour un non puis lui faisait la tête pendant des heures et ça commençait sérieusement à le miner.

Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient mômes mais en ce moment, il avait l'impression de vivre avec un inconnu. Il soupira avant de se resservir en boisson. Il grandissait et changeait... Peut-être que maintenant, il avait des secrets qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à son grand frère. Oui, sûrement.

Qu'est-ce que Sabo pouvait bien lui cacher? Ces combats au Colisée peut-être... Non, il l'avait toujours tenu au courant car il savait combien Ace pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui. Peut-être que ça concernait sa mère? Ace avait de vrais doutes concernant cette hypothèse car Sabo ne parlait pas vraiment de ses parents que ce soit maintenant ou avant.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être alors?

Et là, une petite ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête.

-Oh!

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et Ace toussota, un peu gêné.

-Mon fils, je suis heureux de voir que tu t'impliques autant dans l'organisation mais j'apprécierais que tu modères tes ardeurs.

Le brun piqua un fard en même temps que ses frères éclataient de rire après la remarque de leur père.

-Père! S'offusqua t-il.

Le susnommé arrêta de rire avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

Mal à l'aise, Ace reprit une bière et essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation. Cela faisait environ un an qu'il faisait partie du gang de Barbe Blanche et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. En faisant parti du gang du vieil homme, il avait trouvé une famille... une vraie. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été à l'orphelinat. Jusqu'à ses 18 ans il en avait 20 maintenant et il vivait toujours au Grey Terminal. Beaucoup de couples étaient venus pour le voir mais personne n'avait jamais émis l'idée de l'adopter.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir peiné ou pas. Il n'y pensait pas et puis c'était tout. Autant évitez de se faire du mal.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur la conversation et à la mention du nom de Barbe Noir, ses poing se serrèrent. Ce traître avait volé de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent au gang et s'était lâchement enfui.

Barbe Blanche avait organisé cette réunion pour leurs expliqué plus en détail la situation mais également pour connaître leurs avis sur le sujet. Beaucoup était pour se lancer dans une chasse à l'homme et ainsi faire payer à Teach ce qu'il avait fait. D'autres plus calme se rangeait à l'avis de leur chef et Père de passer à autres choses.

Ace quant à lui était plutôt d'avis de faire payer à Teach ce qu'il avait fait. Assis sur son canapé il écoutait les arguments des uns et autres tout en priant pour que Barbe Blanche prenne la bonne décision.

Ace haïssait tellement Teach que si jamais il le voyait, il était certain de lui s'en prendre à lui pour le faire payer. Pour avoir voler l'argent, pour s'être lâchement enfui... Mais surtout pour avoir trahi la confiance que Père avait en lui.

Quoi que le chef en dise.

Paris, bibliothèque municipale, 14h23  


Non, il n'y arrivait pas. Vraiment. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était là et il en avait déjà marre. C'était à se demander comment sa petite amie y parvenait.

Au départ, il avait proposé à la jolie blonde de réviser ensemble pour l'aider car il avait un peu de mal avec les notions qu'il avait apprises récemment en cours. Il n'était pas bête, loin de là, il se débrouillait sans être pour autant intelligent comme Kaya ou encore Chopper. Mais il était toujours plus intelligent que Luffy, ce qui de toute façon n'était pas bien dur. Usopp lui comprenait bien du moment qu'on lui expliquait bien.

Usopp et Kaya n'étaient pas censés réviser à la bibliothèque mais une chose en entraînant une autre, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas étudier chez le frisé : trop de bruit en particulier à cause de son colocataire un peu trop bruyant. Chez la jeune fille, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible pour la simple et bonne raison que Klahadol, le majordome de Kaya, ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Klahadol le traitait avec indifférence et dédain, ce qui avait toujours mit le frisé très mal à l'aise.

Usopp s'estimait heureux que le majordome ne sache pas qu'il était plus qu'un ami pour Kaya. Parfois il se demandait comment celui-ci réagirait s'il apprenait la nature de leur relation. Il grimaça. Sans doute le tuerait-il pour oser sortir avec la jeune fille.

Kaya faisait partie d'une riche famille bourgeoise après tout. Elle aspirait à devenir médecin alors que lui voulait juste être un simple mécanicien.

Il gigota, mal à l'aise sur sa chaise et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa copine avant de retourner à ses cours.

C'était vrai, Kaya et lui étaient tellement différents. Elle, tellement... parfaite alors que lui n'était qu'un pauvre étudiant partageant un petit appartement avec son meilleur ami et qui travaillait le week-end dans un garage où il comptait d'ailleurs y travailler plus tard. Quel joli tableau! Ça faisait tellement la belle et le clochard ! Il avait fait part de ses doutes à sa copine qui l'avait d'ailleurs rassuré en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Il savait qu'elle était sincère mais dans ces moments-là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : « _Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à ce foutu majordome que oui, tu sors avec ce débile et que c'est pour ça que tu passes autant de temps avec lui alors? »_

Mais il s'abstenait autant parce qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait confiance en elle que parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle lui fasse comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'elle avait honte.

-Usopp, tu m'écoutes? Demanda la jeune fille. Visiblement, elle avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois déjà.

Le jeune homme s'obligea à sortir de sa transe avant d'acquiescer vivement. Voyant qu'elle avait toute son attention, elle poursuivit un peu plus calmement.

-Je t'ai fait des fiches sur tes derniers cours.

Elle lui tendit les feuilles en question.

-J'ai organisé ça de façon à ce que tu ne te mélange pas les pinceaux avec...

Usopp fixa amoureusement sa copine qui lui parlait d'il ne savait quoi. Il avait arrêté de l'écouter au moment où... En fait, non, il ne savait plus. Il était vraiment touché de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, l'aider comme ça alors qu'elle pourrait le laisser se débrouiller. Il n'était pas dans la même classe car elle était en L et lui en ES, et pourtant elle l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Il s'était peut-être posé un peu trop de questions tout à l'heure...

Paris, Appartement de Luffy et Usopp, 17h52  


Luffy était tranquillement avachi sur le canapé en train de regarder Teen Wolf. Ses cahiers étaient étalés sur la table basse et un carton de pizza reposait par terre. Usopp était parti réviser à la bibliothèque avec sa petite amie et ne devait pas tarder à rentrer maintenant, et quand son ami serait là, ils iraient faire les courses car ils n'avaient plus rien à manger.

Lui aussi était censé étudier ses cours et c'est ce qu'il avait fait au début d'ailleurs mais il s'était vite lassé. Il avait vraiment fait des efforts mais il avait beau y avoir mis tout son cœur, il n'y comprenait rien... Il avait même gagné un léger mal de tête. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus sérieux dans ses révisions s'il voulait obtenir son bac mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait toujours été extrêmement chanceux, il ne se prenait jamais la tête et jusqu'à présent, ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi. Mais là, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il fallait qu'il révise plus ou sinon, Brook lui ferait encore la morale. Il pouvait déjà entendre ses '' Yohohohoho '' d'ici. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout...c'était la faute de Usopp! C'était tellement dur de réviser tout seul quand on ne comprend pas et qu'il n'y a personne pour nous expliquer ou nous booster ! Luffy avait beau ronchonner, il pouvait comprendre aussi que les deux amoureux souhaitaient être seuls de temps en temps.

Luffy soupira en pensant à la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas pour être méchant car il adorait Kaya mais elle ne parlait pas trop et elle était très timide. Quant à Usopp, dès qu'il était question de la jeune fille, il était bizarre et perdait tous ses moyens. Alors franchement, juste tous les deux pour faire une activité aussi barbante qu'étudier, ça devait être assez spécial. Au moins s'il était venu, il aurait mis de l'ambiance!

Quoi que de l'ambiance, ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'ils recherchaient...

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur l'épisode qu'il était en train de regarder. Il voulut prendre une part de pizza mais à sa grande déception, il n'y en avait plus. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme quand son ventre grogna.

-Usopp...grouille toi, j'ai les crocs!

A peine une minute plus tard, son colocataire fit son entrée.

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant Luffy, lui cachant ainsi la télé et lui demanda d'une voix un peu lasse :

-T'étais pas sensé réviser, toi?

-Si.

Le frisé leva un sourcil perplexe devant la réponse de son ami. Voyant qu'Usopp se posait des questions, Luffy développa.

-J'ai révisé... genre une heure après j'ai eu mal à la tête alors j'ai arrêté. J'ai la dalle et y'a plus rien à manger alors on va faire les courses?

Usopp acquiesça et alla dans sa chambre se préparer. Luffy en fit de même, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_OoOoO_

Luffy et Usopp traînaient au supermarché depuis presque une heure maintenant et actuellement occupés à se disputer au rayon fruits et légumes.

-Non, Luffy!

-Ah bah pourquoi?

Usopp soupira. Luffy était très têtu et il sentait déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas être en bonne santé en mangeant juste de la viande!

-Bah c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait moi et je me porte très bien.

-J'en suis pas si sûr mais après tout, ceci explique cela...

-Quoi?

-Rien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On prend pas de légume, on en mange jamais de toute façon! Tu dis toujours qu'il faut qu'on fasse gaffe avec le fric et là, tu fais tout le contraire !

-...Ouais on a qu'à prendre que quelque fruits alors... Tu veux quoi?

-Prends ce que tu veux, je m'en fous, tant que ça se mange!

Ils avaient fait encore quelques tours et puis étaient partis payer. Le frisé avait été mortifié en voyant le prix de leurs courses et le jeune homme au chapeau de paille s'était contenté de rigoler devant la tête de son ami parce que '' _c'était juste trop drôle ''._

Ils étaient ensuite sortis du supermarché et étaient en train de rentrer tranquillement à leur appartement. Luffy n'arrêtait pas de parler et de rigoler. Il parlait de sa fête d'anniversaire surprise avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je me suis trop amusé, j'ai hâte de recommencer! Bon après, je sais que c'est pas pour toute suite...Oh et le gâteau de Sanji, trop bon! Ah et aussi...

-Luffy.

-Oui?

Remarquant le ton sérieux de son ami, il le regarda pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

-Je me demandais... En fait...

-Qu'est ce qui y a Ussop?

-... J'ai l'impression que Kaya va me larguer.

Pour le coup, Luffy était bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore à son ami ? Soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il éclata de rire en plein milieu de la rue.

Usopp ne savait pas trop comment réagir. En partant de la bibliothèque, il était plutôt confiant sur sa relation avec la blonde mais en revenant dans son appart miteux du quartier miteux où il vivait, les doutes l'avaient de nouveau assaillit. En plus, au moment de payer les courses, son porte-feuille l'avait senti passer alors qu'il était sûr que ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas à Kaya.

-Ça fait 6 mois qu'on est ensemble et...et on n'a pas...enfin tu vois, quoi.

A la tête que faisait Luffy, il comprit que non, il ne voyait pas. Oh dieu, il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Luffy mais comme il était un peu dans la même situation…

-On sort ensemble depuis 6 mois et on n'a encore rien fait, Dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Passer à l'acte tu veux dire?

-Oui, on n'a pas encore fait l'amour.

Il prit bien soin de bien insister sur le dernier mot mais Luffy n'y prêta pas attention et continua.

-C'est peut-être normal, non?

-Bah je sais pas. Sanji m'a dit que pour lui, au bout d'un mois c'était fait !

Luffy se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en fille et encore moins en histoire de '' coucherie ''.

-Bah t'as qu'à lui proposer de venir à l'appart. J'irai ailleurs, t'inquiètes. Tu mets un truc d'ambiance qui la met à l'aise et tu tentes quelque chose !

-Quelque chose genre?

-De passer à l'acte ! Écoute, je sais pas moi, Usopp…

Usopp acquiesça. De toute façon, son ami et l'amour...

-Mais si elle veut pas, qu'elle s'énerve et me traite de pervers ou un trucs du genre ! Et puis, y a tellement d'autres trucs... on est tellement différents, Luffy.

-Je sais pas…

Des bruits au coin de la rue se firent entendre et les colocataires se stoppèrent, intrigués par ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop comment agir. Un cri de pure douleur s'échappa du coin de la rue et Luffy, ne réfléchissant plus, se mit à courir, ses courses à la main.

Luffy arriva très vite à la ruelle en question. Il s'arrêta à côté d'un homme à la peau bronzée d'environ 1m90 plutôt mince. Il portait 2 paires de boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille droite et de nombreux tatouages. Le jeune homme portait un jean bleu clair avec des motifs aux genoux et aux chevilles, ainsi qu'un pull jaune et noir.

Il regardait la scène devant lui sans grand intérêt quand soudain, il tourna la tête vers le chapeau de paille. Luffy avala difficilement sa salive face au regard plus qu'équivoque que lui lança le jeune homme en question. L'homme lui fit un petit sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, fier de son effet.

Luffy regarda ses yeux sombres sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Son cœur eut un petit raté quand il lui sourit.

Cet homme était fort sans aucun doute.

Et surtout dangereux...

-Ah! Je t'en supplie, arrête...

Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit les suppliques de la victime. Usopp arriva au même moment. Là, devant eux, un homme à la carrure plus que respectable habillé d'un kimono vert ouvert sur le torse et à l'étrange chevelure verte. La victime était en train de supplier, de pleurer et de crier de douleur.

Mais l'autre s'en fichait.

L'autre lui cassa le bras.

Et la victime cria.

Luffy serra les poings. Non mais c'était quoi ce type ?!

-Zoro.

Instantanément, Luffy se figea. C'était l'homme à côté de lui qui avait parlé et sa voix était rauque. Le sourire de psychopathe qu'il affichait ne rassurait pas vraiment Luffy.

-On y va.

Celui aux cheveux verts '' Zoro '' lâcha le corps qu'il tenait et qui tomba inerte. Il se dirigea vers Luffy.

Luffy était énervé. Il savait qu'il devrait sûrement se taire mais c'était plus fort que lui. Usopp qui avait bien vu le regard que son ami lançait aux deux jeunes hommes se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait qu'il agisse, et vite. Ça allait se terminer en bagarre et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre, surtout qu'il ne ferait sans doute pas le poids. Alors, furtivement, il s'approcha de Luffy et parla d'une voix basse qu'il espérait ferme :

-Luffy... Je t'en supplie, si tu m'aimes, ne fais pas-

-Hé! Bande d'abrutis, ça va pas de vous en prendre à un homme à terre!

-Heu Luffy, techniquement parlant, il n'était pas à terre...

-Je m'en fous. Hé, je vous parle!

Ils se retournèrent. Le brun avait toujours ce sourire insolent, ce qui énerva encore plus le Chapeau de Paille. Le vert le fixait avec indifférence. Luffy s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de celui aux cheveux vert. Usopp essayait de le retenir mais en vain. Ça allait mal finir cette histoire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu lui as pété le bras alors qu'il te suppliait d'arrêter!

-Oui.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-J'ai...

-Ça ne te regarde pas. On se connaît pas, tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donner.

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite tout en passant un bras possessif sur Zoro.

\- Mais comme tu as l'air d'avoir le complexe du héros, tu peux toujours appeler une ambulance pour ce mec.

Il montra l'homme étendu par terre. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

-Law.

-Allons-y.

Luffy restait complètement figé. Non mais c'était quoi ces mecs!?

En plus, il se faisait engueuler comme du poisson pourri par Usopp parce que les trucs congelés qu'ils avaient dans leurs courses étaient foutus. Ils avaient donc appelé les secours pour le jeune homme qui se tordait de douleur avant de rentrer chez eux. Le chapeau de paille s'était alors posé sur le canapé et avait essayé de se concentrer sur ce qui passait à la télé, en vain.

Il ne pouvait oublier le regard sombre de Law.

Son sourire de psychopathe...

Sa voix grave pleine de sensualité.

Son insolence et son mépris à peine dissimulés.

Sa force et sa dangerosité.

Ses vêtements tapageurs...

Il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quiconque ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il ressentait mais il y avait ce petit truc qui le poussait à revoir ce Law.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de se battre avec quelqu'un ! Surtout que Law avait l'air très fort.

Ouais, c'était sûrement ça! Un type balèze comme ça, il n'en voyait pas souvent. Il ne devait sûrement pas être d'ici.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Là, sur le lit, se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années paisiblement endormie. Elle était pâle comme la mort et avait les yeux cernés. Et puis elle était tellement maigre... Aucun doute quant à sa santé, elle était malade. Très malade.

Sabo prit une chaise et s'installa en silence. Il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Une fois, il était venu alors que la patiente était réveillée. Une seule et unique fois. Autant dire qu'il l'avait amèrement regretté. Elle avait été terriblement blessante... Cela ne l'avait pas étonnait car ce qu'elle pensait de lui, il le savait déjà évidement. Il avait pensé injustement que puisqu'elle était malade peut-être que...

Il savait que généralement pour ne pas dire toujours, elle faisait une sieste entre 10h et 12h. Et bien évidement, il venait à ces heures-là.

Cela ne servait à rien de s'éterniser sur ce genre de détail, c'était juste une perte de temps. Cette femme allongée sur le lit juste devant lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne ressentait absolument rien envers elle et pourtant, il continuait de venir. Chaque lundi, il se disait que ce serait le dernier mais il revenait à chaque fois sans exception.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 03

Lyon, Hôpital, 13 mai 2013, 10h37

Tous les lundis, Sabo se rendait à l'hôpital. Il y allait toujours très tôt le matin. Et ce n'était en rien anodin. Cela faisait tellement de longtemps qu'il allait là-bas qu'il connaissait pratiquement toutes les infirmières, ainsi que le personnel de l'accueil. Il avait d'ailleurs sympathisé avec bon nombre de personnes. Tous les lundis sans faute, il s'y rendait.

Ce lundi n'y faisait pas exception.

Il rentra dans l'hôpital vêtu d'un simple jean bleu clair, d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur la moitié de son torse ainsi que d'une longue veste bleu foncé. Il salua poliment les personnes qu'il croisait avant de se diriger vers la chambre 218.

Il appréhendait toujours ce jour car il devait justement se rendre à l'hôpital et la voir. Pourtant, il y allait.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Là, sur le lit, se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années paisiblement endormie. Elle était pâle comme la mort et avait les yeux cernés. Et puis elle était tellement maigre... Aucun doute quant à sa santé, elle était malade. Très malade.

Sabo prit une chaise et s'installa en silence. Il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Une fois, il était venu alors que la patiente était réveillée. Une seule et unique fois. Autant dire qu'il l'avait amèrement regretté. Elle avait été terriblement blessante... Cela ne l'avait pas étonnait car ce qu'elle pensait de lui, il le savait déjà évidement. Il avait pensé injustement que puisqu'elle était malade peut-être que...

Il savait que généralement pour ne pas dire toujours, elle faisait une sieste entre 10h et 12h. Et bien évidement, il venait à ces heures-là.

Cela ne servait à rien de s'éterniser sur ce genre de détail, c'était juste une perte de temps. Cette femme allongée sur le lit juste devant lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne ressentait absolument rien envers elle et pourtant, il continuait de venir. Chaque lundi, il se disait que ce serait le dernier mais il revenait à chaque fois sans exception.

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Même si cette femme avait gâché son enfance... Même si à cause d'elle il n'avait jamais su ce que voulait dire le mot ''famille''.

Même si elle ne l'avait jamais aimé...

Lui ne pouvait pas la détester. C'était quand même sa mère après tout.

Paris, centre ville, 13h45

Cela faisait presque une heure trente que Luffy et Usopp étaient en train de marcher dans le centre-ville. Ils avaient un prof absent aujourd'hui, alors Luffy avait ''forcé'' son meilleur ami à venir avec lui pour chercher les deux hommes sur qui ils étaient tombés la dernière fois.

-Luffy, on cherche qui déjà?

-On cherche les gars de la dernière fois. Lau ou un truc comme ça. Et son acolyte aux cheveux verts, répondit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi on le cherche déjà?

-Parce qu'ils ont l'air fort. Et puis je n'ai pas trop aimé la manière dont ça c'est fini. J'ai envie de me battre avec eux et de leur donner une petite leçon. Surtout à ce '' Lau '', enfin le brun, quoi.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Luffy n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il avait le sang qui bouillait en imaginant un affrontement avec l'un des deux énergumènes. Luffy n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il s'ennuyait énormément en ce moment et qu'il avait besoin d'aventure. C'était pour cette raison que Usopp était là, en train de chercher une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, juste parce que son meilleur ami le voulait.

Luffy allait certainement le faire tuer un jour...Franchement pourquoi il s'obstinait à ce point?

-Luffy, sérieux, laisse tomber.

-Non!

-Pourquoi...

Sa réplique était plus une supplique qu'une question.

-Il a l'air fort, j'ai envie de me mesurer à lui.

-Mais y en a plein des types forts ici... Au dojo par exemple, ou encore Sanji.

-Oui mais non, j'aime pas me battre avec Sanji parce que je peux pas y aller à fond. On est amis et je veux pas le blesser.

-Va au dojo, Mihawk ne refuse jamais un bon combat.

-Non, il se retient toujours alors c'est pas marrant.

-C'est pas sensé être amusant ! Surtout quand t'as tellement mal que tu peux pas bouger pendant au moins 3 jours!

-C'est vrai que même s'il se retient, il est plutôt balèze. Le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois que je vais là-bas, Mihawk n'arrête pas de me demander de m'inscrire à ses cours...

Luffy s'arrêta, penseur.

-Je me demande ce que ça donnerait s'il y allait à fond...

Sur ces mots, Luffy partit d'un grand fou rire alors qu'Usopp lui, préférait ne pas savoir ce que devenait Mihawk au summum de sa puissance. En plus, quand son ami au chapeau de paille ne pouvait pas bouger pendant trois jours, c'était lui qui se tapait tout le ménage ! Et trois jours, c'était déjà trop...

Luffy quant à lui reprit bien vite l'observation attentive de tous les coins de rue à la recherche de Law. Bizarrement, ce type l'obsédait. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son petit sourire en coin. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée envers les gens avec qui il avait combattu. Même les personnes avec lesquelles il ne s'étaient pas battues. Ce type sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire, ça devait être pour ça.

Ouais, ça devait être sûrement ça.

Lyon, vieil entrepôt désaffecté,15h05

Ace fulminait. Assis dans un coin de la salle, il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il s'était malheureusement encore disputé avec Sabo! Et la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec son père allait l'énerver encore plus, il le sentait.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Ça allait de plus en plus mal avec son frère et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Sabo avait changé et il allait mal mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas se confier. C'était son droit et le brun le respectait. Après tout, lui aussi n'était pas spécialement du genre à se confier quand ça n'allait pas. Cependant, son frère était concerné et Ace n'aimait pas le voir triste surtout quand les choses n'avaient pas l'air de s'arranger.

Et puis il y avait aussi cette histoire avec Barbe Noire. Cet ingrat avait osé les voler puis avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Cet homme qui faisait partie autrefois de leur gang et que beaucoup d'entre eux considérait comme un ami et même comme un frère les avait trahi. Et dire que Père ne voulait même pas se venger !

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Ace était une fois de plus assis sur une chaise en face de Barbe Blanche. Il n'acceptait pas la décision du chef et voulait une fois de plus le faire changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Barbe Noire s'en sortir aussi facilement.

-Ace, tu devrais abandonner.

-Non, je ne peux pas! Il nous a trahi ! Je ne peux pas juste fermer les yeux comme ça !

-C'est juste de l'argent.

-Oui mais c'était votre argent ! Vous avez travaillé dur pour l'avoir !

-L'argent n'est qu'un bien matériel. Tant que mon vrai trésor sera avec moi, tout ira bien.

Même si le brun était heureux que le vieil homme considère sa ''famille'' comme son trésor, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours un peu énervé.

-Je vous en prie, Père ! Laissez-moi m'en charger pour vous !

Barbe Blanche plongea ses yeux dans le regard décidé de son fils. Il espérait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis mais malheureusement, les yeux du brun ne reflétait que de la détermination.

-Très bien, souffla t-il, peu sûr de lui.

-Ouais!

Ace sautilla sur place. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir obtenu l'accord du chef pour se venger de l'affront que cet idiot de Teach leur avait fait ! Il se serait de toute façon vengé avec ou sans son accord mais il préférait quand même l'avoir.

Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que Père soit fâché contre lui... Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour cet homme qui était un vrai pilier dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre pour retrouver Barbe Noire il était sûr d'être prêt à tout pour y arriver.

Maintenant que son affaire était conclue ici, Ace pouvait partir.

Il aimait beaucoup son père mais là, il avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer à l'orphelinat en grande partie parce que son frère y était peut-être. Il voulait être un peu tranquille et penser à autres chose. Et qui pouvait le plus y parvenir que la personne qu'il fréquentait en ce moment ?

Le rire du vieil homme le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Pourquoi rigolez-vous? lui demanda Ace, étonné.

-Pour rien.

Ace se doutait qu'il lui mentait mais décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il se leva et salua son chef avant de partir. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la porte de l'entrepôt quand Barbe Blanche l'interpella.

-Oui?

-Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu continuer ainsi?

Le brun se renfrogna. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Barbe Blanche qui ne lui avait pas plu. Il savait ce que le vieil homme pensait de son mode de vie...

-Tu devrais arrêter. Ce n'est pas bien pour toi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père, je gère. Et puis, je ne fais rien de mal !

Barbe Blanche soupira. Ace avait la tête dure parfois...

-Peut-être aujourd'hui mais tu finiras par en souffrir.

-Je ne les aime pas et je n'attends rien d'eux alors ça ne risque pas.

-Peut-être pas tout de suite mais peut-être plus tard et alors...

-Non.

Barbe Blanche fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

-Je ne suis pas bête, je sais ce que je fais !

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, fils.

-...Je sais, merci...Père.

Devant le sourire que lui fit son fils, le vieil homme ne put que sourire à son tour.

-Dans ce cas, amuse toi bien!

Et sur ces mots, Ace sortit, gardant dans un coin de sa tête les mots de Barbe Blanche, « amuse-toi bien ». Il ferait tout pour en tout cas.

Lyon, Grey Terminal, 19h15

-T'étais où encore, sale gosse!?

-Arrête de crier, je suis pas sourd!

Ace venait juste de rentrer de chez son amant et à peine avait-il mit les pieds à l'orphelinat que Dadan lui avait sauté dessus pour l'agresser.

Depuis le temps, la femme qui n'avait été qu'une voleuse avait énormément changé. Beaucoup avait été surprit qu'elle décide d'ouvrir un orphelinat. C'était tellement loin de ses convictions d'avant !

Et puis, avec le temps, Dadan s'était un peu embellie et se comportait enfin en personne civilisée mais elle gardait quand même son côté ours mal léché. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à se marier ou même à tomber amoureuse. Elle continuait juste à s'occuper des enfants de l'orphelinat. Elle avait beau crier sans arrêt sur les pensionnaires du Grey Terminal, elle les aimait comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres enfants. Pour la directrice de l'établissement, ils étaient devenus sa famille et les petits monstres dont elle s'occupait le lui rendaient bien.

Ace avait toujours vécu ici. Il avait été très heureux et profondément touché quand Dadan lui avait proposé à lui et à son petit frère de vivre au Grey Terminal. Ça l'arrangeait beaucoup car cela lui permettait d'économiser de l'argent et ce qui lui restait, il le donnait à l'orphelinat. En effet, la bâtisse n'était plus toute jeune et avait besoin de travaux alors que malheureusement, Dadan ne roulait pas sur l'or.

-La ferme! Je te rappelle que tu étais sensé réparer le toit aujourd'hui !

-Désolé, j'avais complètement oublié. Sabo ne l'a pas fait? s'étonna t-il.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas là?

-Si.

-Bah alors pourquoi il l'a pas fait, du coup?!

\- On va dire qu'il n'était pas en état.

-...Sabo est malade?

-Non, il avait un combat au Colisée aujourd'hui et ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves mais j'ai préféré ne pas lui faire faire les travaux au cas où.

-Il avait un combat au Colisée aujourd'hui?!

-Oui.

Ace était perdu. Il avait complètement oublié que son frère avait un combat aujourd'hui ! Il s'excusa encore une fois auprès de Dadan pour avoir oublié de réparer le toit puis monta directement à l'étage dans sa chambre.

Il avait essayé de cacher son inquiétude auprès de la directrice en bas mais plus il s'approchait de la chambre plus son cœur accélérait. Il n'était jamais tranquille quand Sabo allait se battre car les matchs du Colisée étaient très dangereux. Il n'y avait pas de règle et il s'agissait de combats à mort. Il avait déjà proposé au blond de rejoindre Barbe Blanche mais celui-ci avait refusé et Ace n'avait pas plus insisté. Le blond n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui dise quoi faire et Ace le comprenait. Il était pareil, sinon pire.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et aperçut tout de suite le blond assis par terre en train de lire un livre.

Il rangea ses affaires puis vint à son tour s'asseoir par terre.

Sabo s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander à son frère s'il allait bien.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-..Rien, comme ça.

De nouveau, le silence régnait dans la pièce.

-Sab' faut que je te parle.

-Ah, ok.

Sabo déposa son livre sur la table basse.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-C'est pas vraiment le genre de truc dont on parle d'habitude mais faut vraiment que je sache.

-Ouah, tu commences un peu à me faire peur là !

Devant le petit sourire timide que lui envoya son frère, il se détendit néanmoins un peu.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire?

-J'ai remarqué que ces dernier temps tu avais changé. Tu as l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal et y'a pas que ça aussi...

-Ace viens-en directement au but. Tu m'as interrompu à un passage super important de mon livre et j'aimerais vite pouvoir continuer à le lire.

-Ouais, désolé. Donc je voulais savoir si tu avais une peine de cœur ou alors est-ce que ta famille a essayé de repren-

-Non.

-Tu as répondu trop vite pour que ce soit vrai!

-Si j'avais mis un peu plus de temps, tu m'aurais accusé d'avoir menti.

-Ça veut dire que tu mens!

-Non, je...

-Tu sais Sab', j'espère que c'est juste une peine de cœur. Je serais triste d'apprendre que ta famille a essayé de reprendre contact avec toi et que tu ne m'ait rien dit.

Sabo se mit à triturer la couverture de son livre, se sentant mal de cacher des choses à son frère.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as eu une copine et tu ne m'as rien dis? continua Ace, voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Tu peux me le dire, de toute façon je le sais déjà !

-Non, Ace, je n'ai pas de copine.

-Tu as un mec alors?

-...Qu-quoi...non!

-Tu sais, si c'est ça, c'est pas grave ! Je suis gay alors je ne vais pas te juger.

-Ace, je ne suis pas gay et je ne sors avec personne en ce moment !

Ace était septique. Le blond n'avait pas l'air de lui mentir. Il était perdu et si ce n'était pas à cause d'un ou d'une petite amie qu'il avait changé, alors pourquoi? Il refusait de croire que Sabo pouvait lui cachait quelque chose d'aussi grave que sa famille.

-D'accord, je te crois.

-Je peux continuer à lire maintenant?

-Oui.

-Merci.

-Sab'... Si tu veux parler, je suis là...Je serai toujours là.

-Je sais, Ace. Je sais...je serai toujours là moi aussi pour toi et avec toi.

-C'est juste toi et moi jusqu'au bout.

-C'est juste toi et moi...

Le blond sourit une dernière fois à son frère avant de continuer à lire son livre. Le brun laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et ferma les yeux. Tout irait bien. Ils s'en étaient toujours sortis et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change.

Paris, Appartement de Sanji, 00h37

Sanji Prince était un jeune homme blond de 20 ans plutôt bel homme, très galant avec un esprit chevaleresque à toute épreuve. Il venait tout juste de rentrer du _Baratie,_ le restaurant où il travaillait avec son mentor Zeff.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il rêvait de devenir cuisinier et à force de travail et de patience, il avait pu réaliser son rêve. Il avait effectué sa formation auprès du propriétaire et chef du _Baratie_ et maintenant il travaillait dans ce grand restaurant.

Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de se disputer assez souvent avec le propriétaire des lieux. Après tout, personne n'aimait être rabaissé... Zeff ne faisait jamais de compliment à Sanji au sujet de sa cuisine et pourtant, elle était excellente, c'était indéniable. Cependant, le jeune homme ne lui en tenait pas trop rigueur et se contentait de travailler encore plus pour s'améliorer. Zeff avait toujours été comme ça et tout le monde s'y était habitué. C'était sa façon à lui de pousser les autres à faire toujours mieux.

Sanji finissait de plus en plus tard. Il manquait de personnel au _Baratie_ et malgré la très bonne réputation du restaurant et son prestige, le _Baratie_ avait du mal à recruter du nouveau personnel. Sanji avait su dès le début que ça n'allait pas être chose aisée car Zeff était un sacré personnage. C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale pour laquelle le restaurant avait du mal à recruter du personnel. Trop d'exigences, une ambiance bizarre et des personnages loufoques peuplaient les lieux, sans compter qu'il fallait avoir les épaules pour travailler dans ce restaurant.

Sanji soupira et enleva ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste. Heureusement, il avait déjà mangé. Un jour, il s'était fait à manger lorsqu'il était rentré tard et il avait malencontreusement réveillé sa belle qui le lui avait fait regretté.

Ces horaires impossibles commençaient à mettre à mal sa vie de couple. Ils ne se voyaient presque plus, sortaient très rarement et une sorte de non-dit s'était installé entre eux. Il ne savait pas trop comment sa petite-amie vivait tout ça même s'il se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être très heureuse...

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tellement galéré pour pouvoir enfin obtenir le cœur de sa bien aimée, il en avait rêvé longtemps.

Il avait tout tenté : les dîners romantiques, les cadeaux, les fleurs et les chocolats, les déclarations d'amour à gogo... Il s'était d'ailleurs ridiculisé plus d'une fois et ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire de laisser tomber, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Pour lui, cette femme était l'amour de sa vie.

Et puis un beau jour, elle était venue le trouver pour lui faire une sorte de déclaration. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait juste dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. C'était peut-être peu mais il s'en était contenté. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas su à quoi était dû ce brusque changement puisqu'elle l'avait toujours rejeté.

Il se doutait juste que son accident devait y être pour quelque chose. Il se demandait encore aujourd'hui si elle avait juste eu pitié de lui ou si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aurait pu le perdre et que des sentiment amoureux avaient alors émergés...

Il espérait que ce soit plutôt la deuxième solution. Cela faisait 1 an et 4 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et 5 mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. S'il s'agissait juste de pitié, elle ne serait déjà plus avec lui, tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

-Sanji...

-Bonsoir, ma belle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle était déjà en pyjama et malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle était habillée d'un short très court qui laissait voir ses magnifiques jambes. Il observa ensuite son débardeur léger qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Il laissait enfin ses yeux se perdre dans ceux de couleur noisette qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée? s'enquit-il.

-Oui et toi?

-On va dire que oui même si elle aurait était mille fois meilleur si j'avais pu la passer à tes côtés.

Elle lui sourit avant de passer dans la cuisine pour se chercher un verre d'eau.

-Tu travailles encore? Il est tard, je pensais te trouver au lit.

-Je bosse juste un peu mes cours.

-Très bien, je vais prendre une douche et je reviens.

-D'accord.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du blond.

\- Je t'attends dans la chambre.

-D'accord...A toute suite, Nami.

Nami repartit dans sa chambre et se laissa retomber sans aucune grâce sur le lit. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Depuis trop longtemps déjà l'idée de quitter Sanji n'était plus qu'une simple pensée chez elle. Cependant, elle hésitait encore. Après tout, elle était heureuse avec lui. Sa vie allait à peu près bien.

Oui, mais elle ne l'aimait pas et c'était méchant de lui faire croire ou espérer le contraire. Sanji méritait une femme qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était.

Au début, elle n'arrêtait pas de le rejeter et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à s'accrocher. Au fil des jours, ça lui avait fait un peu plaisir de savoir qu'elle plaisait à un homme comme Sanji. Mais malgré le fait que ces sentiments flattaient son ego, elle avait toujours été sincère avec lui.

Et puis il avait eu son accident et elle avait décidé de lui laisser sa chance.

En effet, Sanji était plutôt bel homme et elle ne sortait avec personne alors pourquoi ne pas essayer au moins quelques mois...? s'était-elle dit.

Et puis les mois s'étaient transformés en une année et Sanji faisait partie de son quotidien maintenant. Elle avait eu de bons moments avec lui mais le temps était passé et elle se rendait compte que ce genre de choses ne lui convenait plus.

Et elle avait rencontré quelqu'un quelque jours auparavant à peine et ils apprenaient doucement à se connaître.

Mais elle ne pouvait se mentir plus longtemps. Elle était attirée par lui. Il fallait qu'elle se sépare de Sanji...Oui, il le fallait.

Peut-être pas tout suite mais bientôt. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Sanji revenait et elle reprit son sourire pour l'accueillir.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Ton repérage comment c'était?

-Plutôt concluant.

Le jeune homme brun leva pendant quelques seconde ses yeux de l'ouvrage qu'il lisait avant de se replonger dedans.

-Tu en as mis du temps qu'est ce que tu faisais?

-Je me promenais.

-Tu t'es perdu n'est ce pas?

-...Non.

Le brun esquissa un sourire espiègle avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

-Numéro IV...

-Oui.

-T'en es ou dans ta mission?

-Ma cible n'est pas facile à approcher. J'ai réussi hier à rentrer dans le cercle de ces clients. J'ai déjà un rendez-vous avec une des escortes.

-Ta mission à l'air plus sympas que la mienne.

-Peut-être mais elle est plus complexe.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Ou juste pour dire que vous avez aimez ou au contraire que vous n'avez pas aimez ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 4

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte, 17 mai 2013, 10h05

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls les quelques rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers le rideau de velours indiquaient qu'il faisait jour. Des halètements et des gémissements se faisaient entendre dans le silence du bureau.

La jeune fille souffrait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait ça mais la douleur persistait.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Et dire qu'auparavant elle était une simple lycéenne comme les autres avec ses ennuis, ses amours et ses amis.

Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir retourner à cette époque mais il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'elle travaillait pour lui. Deux ans que sa vie était un enfer.

Les ennuis avaient commencé quand elle était encore en terminal car ses parents avaient de gros soucis d'argent. Ils avaient tout essayé mais les dettes s'accumulaient et ils avaient dû vendre leur maison tandis que le père de la jeune fille avait dû se séparé de son cabinet de médecine. Cependant les problèmes ne s'étaient pas arrangés...

Ils arrivaient à peine à s'en sortir et la lycéenne avait donc mis de côté ses études et avait cherché un travail. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver mais malheureusement, faire du baby-sitting en semaine et du service le week-end ne rapportait pas beaucoup. Elle était tellement désespérée à ce moment-là qu'elle ne pensait même pas que sa famille allait s'en sortir.

Et puis, du jour au lendemain, leur problème de dette s'était résolu et elle avait pu retourner au lycée pour passer son bac. Son père avait racheté son ancien cabinet médical et ils avaient quitté leur appartement miteux pour une maison encore plus grande que la précédente.

La lycéenne avait eu l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé mais ce rêve s'était vite transformé en cauchemar...

Elle n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était mais quelque chose avait changé ses parents. Ils avaient constamment peur et étaient devenus de véritables paranos.

A chaque fois qu'elle en discutait avec eux, ils ne lui répondaient pas ou alors éludaient la question. Et puis un beau jour, alors qu'elle était rentrée d'une sortie shopping avec ses amies, ses parents avaient disparus.

Elle ne s'était pas trop inquiétée au début mais au bout de trois jours, elle avait été bien obligée de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Morte de peur, elle s'était imaginée les pires scénarios.

Elle avait alors fait appel à la police mais ces derniers n'avaient pas bougé, se targuant du fait que puisqu'ils étaient majeurs, qu'ils avaient emmené toutes leurs affaires avec eux et qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'effraction, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle leur avait ensuite parlé du fait que ses parents avaient constamment peur ces derniers temps.

Le policier qui l'avait reçue lui avait alors promis de faire quelques recherches. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais sans résultat.

Un mois s'était écoulé et sa peine avait augmenté de jour en jour. Elle s'était énormément inquiétée pour ses parents et ne savait plus que faire. Elle en était même venue parfois à se demander s'ils étaient encore vivants.

Et puis, il était arrivé avec son sourire...

Oui, elle s'en souvenait encore et aujourd'hui, ce sourire lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il lui avait alors expliqué que son père avait fait un emprunt auprès de sa société et qu'il était parti sans le payer. Il lui avait ensuite énuméré le montant de la dette et les intérêts.

Plus il lui parlait, plus elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le pire. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait vomir quand l'homme lui avait annoncé que c'était sur son nom que son père avait transféré sa dette et donc, que c'était à elle de régler l'addition. Mais le pire fut sans doute le moment où l'homme lui avait balancé qu'elle allait travailler comme '' poule de luxe '' à son service et qu'à partir de ce jour, elle devenait une prostituée.

Effrayée elle avait pensé à aller voir la police mais le peu d'entrain qu'ils avaient mit à chercher ses parents l'en avait dissuader. Elle n'était même pas sûr d'être cru... Fuir elle y avait penser après tout c'est ce que ses parents avait fait l'abandonnant au main de cet être cruel qui contrôlait maintenant sa vie.

Elle restait une simple lycéenne et ces moyens étaient limités, que pouvait-elle faire pour s'en sortir ? Pour ne pas être blessé ou même tuer ?

Elle avait essayé de se rassurer en se disant que pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar il lui suffisait de rembourser la dette que ses parents avait contracté. Elle se devait d'y arrivait c'était son seul choix. Abandonner ces amis la seule chose qui lui restait à présent elle ne le pouvait pas.

Sûr que jamais on ne la laisserait tranquille elle préférait abdiquer.

Deux ans étaient passés et au début, cela avait été extrêmement dur...

Elle avait été traitée comme du bétail. La plupart des clients se comportaient à peu près correctement mais certains s'étaient montrés vraiment horribles. Et puis, ce n'était pas parce que des clients étaient ''gentils'' avec elle qu'elle se dégouttait moins de vendre son corps pour de l'argent.

Aujourd'hui elle ne voulait même plus entendre parler de ses parents qui étaient encore au abonné absent.

Elle avait trouvé du soutien auprès des autres escortes et vivait un peu mieux sa situation aujourd'hui. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter sa vie d'avant où elle était libre et heureuse.

Et non pas de devoir se rendre une fois par semaine au dernier étage de l'hôtel Don Quichotte pour se faire culbuter par son patron en échange de la diminution de sa dette.

Une petite larme alors que les coups de boutoir se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Son calvaire allait bientôt être fini. Quelques secondes plus tard, son bourreau s'était enfin libéré.

Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis caressa délicatement les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille.

-Tu es toujours aussi délicieuse, Margaret.

Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Margaret cacha difficilement son dégoût.

-Merci... Joker.

Paris, un appartement au centre ville, 15h01

-Alors? Le Numéro IV observa le Numéro enlever sa veste et venir s'asseoir tranquillement devant lui.

-Alors quoi?

-Ton repérage, comment c'était?

-Plutôt concluant.

Le jeune homme brun leva pendant quelques secondes ses yeux de l'ouvrage qu'il lisait avant de se replonger dedans.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Je me promenais.

-Tu t'es perdu, n'est-ce pas?

-...Non.

Le brun esquissa un sourire espiègle avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

-Numéro IV...

-Oui ? Le brun reporta son attention sur son équipier qui venait de l'interpeller.

-T'en es où dans ta mission?

-Ma cible n'est pas facile à approcher. J'ai réussi hier à rentrer dans le cercle de ses clients. J'ai déjà un rendez-vous avec une des escortes.

-Ta mission a l'air plus sympa que la mienne.

-Peut-être, mais elle est plus complexe.

Il y eut un petit moment où personne ne parla pendant lequel Numéro X but quelques gorgées de sa bière.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour te débarrasser de ce Kuro? Questionna le Numéro IV.

-Son identité de meurtrier et de voleur n'est pas vraiment connue ici. Si je me contente juste de le buter comme ça, on va savoir qu'il a été assassiné et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'organisation recherche. Exposa le plus jeune.

-Je ne pense pas non plus.

-Je pense qu'un suicide ou encore un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné serait mieux. Hésita le vert.

-Opte plutôt pour un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Il travaille pour une famille assez riche, tu pourras donc leur voler de l'argent et des objets de valeur, et le tuer sera beaucoup plus simple. L'affaire sera vite réglée. Conseilla le plus âgé.

-Il me reste un peu moins de deux semaines pour me débarrasser de lui, je ne suis pas pressé.

-Soit. Mais plus vite tu te seras débarrassé de lui, plus vite tu seras tranquille et tu pourras profiter de tes '' vacances ''.

-...hm.

Le Numéro X de l'organisation des Supernovae se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, laissant son partenaire lire son livre tranquillement.

Le brun referma quant à lui son livre. Il n'avait plus trop envie de lire maintenant. Il se dirigea donc dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur portable. Il cliqua sur un dossier portant le nom de _Joker_ et lu les quelques informations qu'il avait déjà sur lui. Il dut ensuite faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas laisser sa haine prendre le dessus. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps!

Joker allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait...

Paris, Sabaody, 19h30

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Shirahoshi, Rebecca et Koby étaient venus boire un verre pour les 21 ans de Koby. L'anniversaire du jeune homme était passé depuis presque une semaine maintenant mais il avait quand même tenu à prendre un verre pour le célébrer. Ils étaient donc assis au bar en train de siroter des cocktails alcoolisés pour certains et des boissons pour les autres. Le groupe d'amis venait souvent dans ce bar et le Sabaody était d'ailleurs un bar très connu à Paris. C'était l'endroit où il fallait aller quand on venait dans la capitale.

Usopp était un peu déçu que sa petite amie ne soit pas présente. Tout ça à cause de ce Klahadoll ! Il avait interdit à Kaya de sortir boire un verre, et tout ça « parce qu'elle avait un bac à réviser et qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses amis dans un endroit si peu sûr ».

Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il était sûr que ce n'était vrai qu'à 21%. 65% était parce qu'elle serait avec lui, 10% parce qu'il y aurait de l'alcool et 4% parce qu'elle aurait été en présence de Luffy.

Rebecca quant à elle était en train d'envoyer des messages à son petit copain dont personne ne connaissait l'identité. Ses amis avaient eu beau insister, elle avait gardé le secret. Elle les connaissait bien et ils pouvaient être insupportables lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et ne voulait pas le faire fuir à cause de ses amis un peu trop encombrants.

Chopper et Shirahoshi étaient en train de parler de la nouvelle pâtisserie qui venait d'ouvrir en face de leur lycée. Ils étaient tous les deux de petits gourmands et adoraient particulièrement les choses sucrées. L'adolescent était un grand consommateur de barbe à papa, son péché mignon, et il avait trouvé une grande amie en Shirahoshi qui, à peu de choses près, avait les mêmes goûts que lui.

-Je te jure! Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais rien ! Il avait des yeux de tueur!

Depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, Koby écoutait Luffy parler d'un type avec qui il avait failli se battre... Son ami le regardait, attendant qu'il acquiesce pour pouvoir continuer à parler. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il acquiesça et Luffy reprit la parole.

-C'est pas parce qu'il est bien foutu qu'il doit s'y croire ! Tu te rends compte! Lui et son pote trop bizarre étaient en train de tabasser quelqu'un. Il se croit tout permis parce qu'il est beau!

-Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?

-Lau.

-L'eau?

-Mais non, Lau! L.A.U. À moins que ce soit Law... Mais bref, on s'en fout. Il est super balèze, ce type ! Un corps à corps avec lui, ça me dit bien !

Il se mit à rire et tapa frénétiquement dans le dos de Koby.

-J'ai compris, Luffy!

Le jeune homme se gratta nerveusement la tête.

\- Ça fait des jours maintenant, pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas tomber... tout simplement ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

Koby était assez surpris.

-Parce qu'il y a rien à faire, du coup je m'ennuie!

Son ami poussa alors un petit soupir contrit. Luffy ne changeait pas. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, après tout c'est comme ça qu'il l'appréciait. Il lui sourit de nouveau et l'invita à poursuivre.

Lyon, Colisée, 22h35

Les coups pleuvaient, le bruit était assourdissant, les lumières de l'arène étaient aveuglantes et le sang coulait en abondance...

Mais Sabo ne s'en plaignait pas. Il y était enfin, la finale du Colisée! S'il gagnait aujourd'hui ou plutôt ce soir, il serait le champion du Colisée. Le fait d'être champion en soit ne l'intéressait pas mais il visait l'argent qui était en jeu. Il avait entendu dire qu'en devenant champion, on gagnait 5000€ et à chaque fois qu'on défendait son titre, on gagnait 2000€. S'il obtenait cet argent, ce serait la fin des galères.

Quand il combattait, il gagnait tout juste 600€ sachant qu'il faisait enviro combats par mois. C'était plutôt pas mal mais malheureusement, un peu plus de la moitié de son argent passait dans le traitement de sa mère. Cette femme avait beau le détester, il continuait tout de même à s'occuper d'elle.

Il avait toujours donné beaucoup d'importance à sa famille et ça l'avait énormément peiné de découvrir que ses parent ne l'aimait pas juste parce qu'il n'était pas comme ils le voulaient. Ça ne leur plaisait peut-être pas mais c'était lui et ils n'y pouvaient rien. Alors que ses parents passaient leurs temps à se demander comment se faire plus d'argent et monter dans la société Sabo lui rêvait de liberté et d'aventure. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour leur faire plaisir.

Ses parents énerver et lassé de lui avaient adopté adopté un petit garçon. Un enfant qu'ils pourraient façonner comme bon leur semblerait et qui ne les décevrait pas contrairement à Sabo.

Au début, le blond s'en fichait un peu que ses parents fassent de son ''nouveau petit frère '' ce qu'ils voulaient. Bien trop occupé à jouer avec son '' vrai '' frère Ace et à rêver de liberté, de quitter enfin cette ville, il était tombé de haut le jour où ses parents l'avaient enfermé dans cet prison doré qu'était leur maison et avaient essayé de détruire l'orphelinat. Les dégâts avaient été assez conséquents et la pauvre Dadan avait dû rebâtir de ses propres mains ainsi qu'avec l'aide de quelques habitants généreux le Grey Terminal.

Les orphelins s'étaient retrouvés sans leur maison mais heureux d'être tous sains et saufs. Heureusement, la directrice avait demandé de l'aide à la mairie et le maire leur avait donc prêté un local où habiter le temps des travaux.

Travaux qui s'étaient d'ailleurs éternisés. Il avait découvert il y a quelques temps seulement que c'était à cause de ses parents. Apparemment, ceux-ci avaient fait pression sur le maire par rapport aux travaux. C'était sa très chère mère qui le lui avait dit au début de son hospitalisation.

L'hospitalisation de sa mère... Encore un sujet épineux.

Le jour où ils avaient découvert sa maladie, le reste de sa famille s'était brisée. A ce moment-là, il ne se considérait déjà plus comme en faisant partie puisque sa véritable famille était Ace, point final. Mais il avait été touché. Sa mère avait lentement mais sûrement plongé dans une sorte de folie dû au désespoir et à l'incompréhension, sûrement.

Apprendre qu'on avait le cancer n'était pas quelque chose dont on peut facilement se remettre. Surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'on a très peu de chances de survivre... Son père était partit en emmenant son ''petit frère'', le laissant seul avec sa mère. Au début, lui aussi voulait l'abandonner pour enfin en finir avec cette famille qui lui pourrissait l'existence et enfin faire ce qu'il désirait.

Il voulait vraiment le faire mais quand il regardait dans les yeux de sa mère et qu'il voyait la douleur qu'elle ressentait d'avoir été abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait et le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils, il se sentait un peu peiné et surpris. Elle pouvait donc exprimer autre chose que du dégoût et de l'avarice?

Sabo s'était alors occupé de son hospitalisation. Il avait d'ailleurs dû prendre dans ses réserves pour payer l'hôpital et son traitement. La première année, il s'était juste contenter de payer son traitement. Il n'allait pas lui rendre visite et ne parlait jamais d'elle à l'extérieur.

Et puis un jour, après son travail de barman, il était partit lui rendre visite pour la première fois. Elle était plus pâle et mince qu'avant. Elle n'avait plus rien de la femme belle, riche et méchante de ses souvenirs. Après quelques secondes de surprise, Sabo s'était assis. Elle était réveillée et ils auraient donc pu avoir une conversation ensemble.

De nouveau, il avait prit une claque. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça... C'était à ce moment qu'elle lui avait expliqué que son père et elle étaient responsables de la situation du Grey Terminal et qu'elle lui avait dit ces mots blessants.

Il n'avait rien dit et s'était juste contenté de sortir de la pièce.

Ce jour-là, Ace l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés à cet instant, il ne les avait jamais oubliés.

-_J'ai tellement honte, Ace..._

_-Arrête de dire ça, Sab' ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Moi je t'aime et tu es mon frère. Tu es une personne formidable ! Tu n'es pas comme tes parents, Sabo. Tu es une personne formidable ! _

-_Tu es aussi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Ace. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir._

_-Si toi tu le vois, ça me suffit._

_-Merci, Ace._

_-De toute façon, on s'en fout des autres. C'est juste toi et moi, ok?_

_-C'est juste toi et moi._

Un coup sur la tête le fit tomber par terre. Son adversaire était fort, extrêmement fort même. Le roi Riku, le roi incontesté du Colisée. Champion depuis la création du Colisée, il n'avait jamais perdu un seul match. Il était incontestablement doué mais Sabo savait qu'il pouvait le battre car la force ne faisait pas tout.

Sabo était fort, très intelligent et il avait surtout une volonté de fer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il gagne.

Il se releva difficilement et prit la tête de son adversaire entre ses mains avant de frapper son nez avec son genou. Le sang dégoulina sur le visage du champion du Colisée et Sabo esquissa un sourire. Ça devrait le calmer quelques secondes, le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle.

À peine avait il reprit sa respiration que le combat reprenait déjà. Coup de poing, coup de genou, coup de pied et coup de tête, tout y passait. Le blond commençait à être fatigué. Il n'avait pas l'endurance ni l'expérience de son adversaire. Les gens commençaient à hurler à côté et à bien y regarder, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de gens qu'aujourd'hui. Ça devait sûrement être parce qu'il combattait contre le roi Riku.

Un coup de pied retourné à la tête lui fit faire un vol plané. En tombant, il heurta un coin de la cage et renversa quelques braises. L'une d'elles toucha son œil gauche et il hurla de douleur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il criait toujours plus fort et le public aussi. Tout ce qu'il voulait eux, c'était du sang et ils étaient servis.

La douleur était tellement intense qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sang colorer le sol. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il déchira un bout de son tee-shirt et s'en servit pour arrêter l'hémorragie puis il retourna combattre Riku qui souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux d'avoir enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Jamais il n'avait combattu un adversaire aussi fort et il n'était pas sûr de sa victoire. Il avait deux côtes cassées et un poignet sûrement foulé sans parler de son nez qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait tout misé sur ce coup de pied retourné en espérant que son adversaire ne se relèverait pas. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait se blesser à l'œil mais c'était des choses qui arrivaient dans les combats de rue.

Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent en même temps. Ils jouaient le tout pour le tout.

OoOoO

Sabo avait finalement gagné. On lui avait remis son argent et il avait vaguement salué son adversaire. Au Colisée les gagnants avaient le droit de vie ou de mort sur leurs adversaires et Sabo avait toujours choisi d'épargner les perdants. Il combattait pour gagner de l'argent pas pour prendre la vie des gens.

Son œil le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il avait déjà failli s'évanouir une bonne dizaine de fois. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait se rendre à l'hôpital.

Malheureusement, il n'y serait jamais à temps.

Il s'arrêta et se posa contre un mur. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Alors ça y est, son heure était venue, il allait mourir comme ça?

Un petit rire lui échappa. C'était pitoyable. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas laisser son frère tout seul.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il sombra pourtant dans l'inconscience.

Il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par des voix d'hommes.

-Tu crois qu'il est mort?

Il sentit une main sur son cou mais il ne pouvait dire si cette main appartenait à un homme ou une femme.

-Non, je sens son pouls mais il est très faible. Vu ses blessures, il doit venir du Colisée.

-Pauvre petit.

Il sentit quelqu'un le soulever. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il souffrait tellement qu'il préféra abandonner.

-Peux-tu le soigner?

-Oui, je ferai tout pour le garder en vie! Hi-ha!

-Très bien, allons-y.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-C'est... Tu fais quoi exactement quand tu es là-bas?

-...Tu veux savoir si je couche avec les ''poules de luxes'' de Joker ?

-Oui.

-La plupart d'entre elles ne connaisse même pas Joker alors me donner des renseignements sur lui...Et si j'avais envie de voir des prostituées, j'irais ailleurs. Une simple journée coûte déjà suffisamment cher comme ça.

-Ah, je croyais que la nuit était comprise dans le forfait ! ''Journée'' ! s'étonna le plus jeune.

-Non mais pour le prix, ils pourraient. Après, ce sont des ''poules

de luxe''. N'importe qui ne peut pas se payer leur service.

Le vert se leva et débarrassa la table avant de commencer à faire la vaisselle. Le brun se contenta de terminer sa bière. Il avait encore un rendez-vous avec une escorte et il ne savait plus laquelle. Apparemment, c'était la numéro un.

-Pourquoi cette mission te tient tant à cœur?

Le vert s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Numéro IV détestait autant Joker. De plus, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leurs missions respectives, le brun avait changé.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

* * *

Et voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 5

Paris, Appt de Sanji, 24 mai 2013, 10h05

Nami s'étira sur le lit king size qu'elle occupait. Elle bailla une énième fois puis sortit de son lit. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir le petit déjeuner copieux que lui avait préparé son petit ami : il s'était encore surpassé ! Elle allait sûrement grossir avec tout ça!

Elle prit place autour de la table de la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner et attrapa le mot que Sanji avait pris soin de déposer en évidence sur la table pour elle.

_« Bonjour,_

_Puisses-tu passer une merveilleuse journée aujourd'hui._

_Le fait de te quitter pour aller travailler me fend le cœur Nami chérie mais quand je me dis que je te retrouverai ce soir, ça me remonte un peu le moral._

_Je t'aime._

_Sanji._

_PS : Désolé, je rentrerai tard ce soir... »_

Elle esquissa un sourire. Sanji ne changerait jamais. Elle déposa le mot sur la table à côté de la rose rouge et commença à manger son petit déjeuner. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir cours aujourd'hui, elle allait pouvoir se reposer un peu. Elle avait dernièrement travaillé sur un gros projet qui ne lui avait pas trop réussi.

Elle avait cruellement manqué d'imagination sur ce coup-là mais elle comptait bien se rattraper sur le prochain projet que lui donnerait son professeur. Pour l'instant, elle allait juste profiter de ses quelques jours de repos.

Elle termina son verre de jus d'orange que Sanji avait pressé le matin même. Il connaissait par cœur ses goûts en matière de gastronomie. Nami ne mangeait que du jus d'orange pressé à la main et sans pulpe d'orange plein le verre. Toujours aussi exquis! Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas guilleret vers la salle de bain.

Elle se fit couler un bain bien mousseux, en profita pour se faire un masque de beauté et entra dans la baignoire. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise quand elle sentit ses muscles se détendre au contact de l'eau. Elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui allait être un bon jour.

Pas de cours et en plus, Luffy devait lui rendre l'argent qu'elle lui avait prêté. Elle s'interrogea quelques secondes pour être sûre que personne d'autre ne lui devait de l'argent. Non, elle n'avait oublié personne mais elle vérifia tout de même dans son petit calepin pour en être certaine. Nami était quelque peu avare quand il s'agissait d'argent.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain une trentaine de minutes plus tard seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller quand elle entendit son portable sonner.

-Allô ?

_-Bonjour, mademoiselle!_

-Cavendish...

-_Pour vous servir._

Son téléphone toujours en main, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et commença à la tortiller, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre que demander soit une bonne idée ni même le fait de lui avoir donné son numéro.

_-J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix...La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu remonte à une semaine. Tu me manques._

-Cavendish, je t'ai déjà dit que je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un et c'est sérieux alors...

_-Peut-être. Si tu y crois tant mieux pour toi mais contrairement à toi, je ne me voile pas la face._

-Que veux-tu dire?

_-Si c'était vraiment sérieux pour toi, tu n'aurais pas accepté de me revoir plusieurs fois et tu m'aurais encore moins donné ton numéro. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi dès notre première rencontre. Je t'ai dit que tu m'attirais._

Nami soupira. C'était vrai, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière des excuses ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Cavendish lui plaisait et elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle voulait également se séparer de Sanji mais le quitter pour aller se mettre directement avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne se faisait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Avant de se mettre en couple, ils étaient amis et elle aimait beaucoup Sanji.

-Je prévois de quitter mon copain mais... Écoute, même si je suis attirée par toi, je ne peux pas me mettre avec toi.

_-Pourquoi?_

-Sanji est mon ami et je vais lui briser le cœur en le quittant. Ce serait mesquin de ma part de me montrer avec quelqu'un d'autre à peine une semaine après notre séparation...

Il y eut un petit silence. Elle espéra que le blond n'avait pas mal prit ses propos et sa réticence.

Finalement, elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

-Écoute...

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, je comprends. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous mettre ensemble tout de suite. On peut déjà juste se voir pour faire plus ample connaissance et voir après ce qu'on fait...Non?_

-Oui.

_-On pourrait se voir aujourd'hui?_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

-Pourquoi pas!

Paris, Appt des Supernovae, 13h15

Numéro X vérifiait une dernière fois son sac pour ce soir. La mission avait quelque peu traîné en longueur mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas trop eu le choix. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à mémoriser les pièces du manoir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'après avoir assassiné Kuro, il se perde dans le labyrinthe que représentait le manoir de la jeune héritière qu'était Kaya !

Il s'était déjà introduit plusieurs fois au manoir et avait même prit des photos. Numéro X avait surtout mémorisé les lieux pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise le fameux jour avec son sens de l'orientation quasi inexistant.

Et ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Il laissa son sac de côté quand il entendit son équipier l'appeler depuis la salle à manger.

-On mange quoi?

-Salade. Pizza. Et une banane ou une tartelette à la fraise.

Le vert fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il s'approcha, passa à côté du brun et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Le brun le laissa faire et le regarda, attendant la réaction de son équipier.

-On n'a pas d'alcool!?

-Si.

-Je l'ai pas trouvé !

Le brun soupira. Son équipier ne pouvait pas manger quoi que ce soit sans de la bière, de la vodka ou n'importe quoi d'autre contenant de l'alcool. Il lui avait toujours dit de diminuer sa consommation, il en buvait beaucoup trop. Il était médecin et au sein des Supernovae, c'était lui qui s'occupait de la santé des autres. Et plus particulièrement de celle du vert. Après tout, ils étaient équipiers et si le vert avait des soucis de santé, leurs missions en pâtiraient.

Il sortit deux bières du mini frigo qu'il avait dans sa chambre et les ramena dans la cuisine. Il en lança une au vert et ils commencèrent à manger.

-C'est pour ce soir? demanda le brun.

-Oui.

-Quelle heure?

-23h00.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air stressé et mangeait avec appétit.

Le brun reprit un peu de salade et en proposa au Numéro X. Celui-ci fit un petit signe de la tête pour refuser.

-Tu veux que je passe te reprendre quand ce sera fait?

-Non, c'est bon. Le boss m'a envoyé ma moto.

Le brun lui fit un petit signe pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris puis ils continuèrent à manger en silence.

-Ta mission...

-Hum?

Numéro IV jeta un bref coup d'œil à son partenaire avant que celui-ci ne reprenne.

-C'est... Tu fais quoi exactement quand tu es là-bas?

-...Tu veux savoir si je couche avec les ''poules de luxes'' de Joker ?

-Oui.

-La plupart d'entre elles ne connaisse même pas Joker alors me donner des renseignements sur lui...Et si j'avais envie de voir des prostituées, j'irais ailleurs. Une simple journée coûte déjà suffisamment cher comme ça.

-Ah, je croyais que la nuit était comprise dans le forfait ! ''Journée'' ! s'étonna le plus jeune.

-Non mais pour le prix, ils pourraient. Après, ce sont des ''poules

de luxe''. N'importe qui ne peut pas se payer leur service.

Le vert se leva et débarrassa la table avant de commencer à faire la vaisselle. Le brun se contenta de terminer sa bière. Il avait encore un rendez-vous avec une escorte et il ne savait plus laquelle. Apparemment, c'était la numéro un.

-Pourquoi cette mission te tient tant à cœur?

Le vert s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Numéro IV détestait autant Joker. De plus, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leurs missions respectives, le brun avait changé.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

Le plus jeune termina de ranger la vaisselle, s'essuya les mains et revint s'asseoir aux côtés du brun. Celui-ci lui tendit sa bière pour lui demander s'il désirait la finir et ce dernier la prit avant de continuer à parler.

-La mission est dangereuse, on parle de Joker après tout, expliqua le plus jeune.

-Je dois juste recueillir des renseignements.

-Tu n'es même pas payé !

-L'argent ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'étais en manque d'argent.

-Peut-être mais tu sais que pour sortir de l'organisation il faut de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

-Je sais.

Le brun se leva, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était finie. C'était son passé... Ca ne regardait personne. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à se reconstruire, c'était trop tôt pour en parler à quelqu'un. Il en parlerait sûrement avec son partenaire mais pas toute suite, bientôt.

C'était son équipier et il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter, il avait confiance en lui. Le vert ne lui demandait pratiquement jamais rien à propos de son passé et le brun appréciait cela.

Il lui en parlerait bientôt.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait pouvoir cacher éternellement.

Et peut-être que son équipier pourrait se décider à parler lui aussi.

Il était temps qu'ils passent à autre chose... Tous les deux.

Lyon, Hôpital, 18h28

Sabo était perdu. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire... Ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là l'avait plutôt chamboulé. Il faisait peine à voir, assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, son café froid dans les mains. Il n'était pas censé venir aujourd'hui, ou en tout cas pas si tard.

C'est dire à quel point il était perdu.

Il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé après son match au Colisée. A part la douleur et des voix d'hommes, rien. Il était tombé inconscient seulement quelques secondes après avoir entendu les voix.

Il s'était réveillé deux jours plus tard. Il avait regardé autour de lui, plutôt méfiant. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit mais il n'avait pas paniqué plus que ça. Après tout, il n'était pas attaché ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait partir quand il le souhaitait. Et puis, ils l'avaient soigné. Il ne pouvait toujours pas ouvrir son œil gauche mais de toute façon, il avait trop mal pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

_-Bonjour, jeune homme._

_Un homme d'environ 40 ans était entré dans la pièce, l'air maussade._

_-Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Monkey D. dragon._

_Sabo avait déglutis. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de cet homme. Si on voulait avoir une petite vie normale ou simplement vivre, il ne fallait pas croiser son chemin._

_-Merci de m'avoir soigné._

_-C'est Ivankov qui t'as soigné._

_-Je le remercierai alors..._

_L'homme était sorti de la pièce et le blond avait relâché sa respiration qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir. Bien sûr, il avait été heureux et reconnaissant envers Monkey D. Dragon et cet Ivankov de l'avoir sauvé mais il n'en avait pas moins été anxieux. Après tout, ces hommes étaient recherchés par toutes les polices d'Europe et lui avait été en train de parler avec eux..._

_Il avait entendu du bruit dans la pièce à coté et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'était encore ouverte sur Dragon. L'homme portait un petit plateau où un verre d'eau et un bol de soupe reposaient dessus. Sabo lui en avait été particulièrement reconnaissant. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais il avait eu incroyablement soif tout à l'heure._

_Il avait pris le plateau, remercié d'un signe de tête le fugitif et avait commencé à manger._

_-Comment te sens-tu?_

_-J'ai affreusement mal. Mais je préfère avoir mal qu'être mort._

_-Ivankov a dit que ton oeil est très abîmé mais que tu garderas simplement une cicatrice._

_-Je pourrais encore voir avec cet œil? s'était étonné Sabo. _

_Après s'être cogné contre le récipient contenant les braises, il avait pensé que son œil serait foutu._

_-Oui._

_Sabo avait soupiré de soulagement. Il avait été très inquiet quand il avait senti que la douleur au niveau de son œil ne s'était pas estompée et il avait eu peur que ce soit parce qu'il en avait perdu l'usage._

_-Ces combats sont stupides. Bizarrement, le fait que l'État cautionne ça ne m'étonne même pas, fit Dragon._

_-...Beaucoup de personnes meurent dans ces combats. Si l'État peut se débarrasser de quelques déchets, ils ne vont pas se gêner._

_Son interlocuteur avait pris une chaise et était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_-Tu n'as pas l'air bête. Pourquoi participes-tu à ces combats?_

_-Ça va peut-être vous sembler complètement stupide mais j'ai besoin d'argent et avec ça, je peux en avoir une assez grande quantité assez vite. J'appartiens ou plutôt j'appartenais à une famille bourgeoise, j'étais riche et je ne manquais de rien. J'avais les meilleurs instituteurs et tout ce que je voulais, je pouvais l'avoir mais je n'étais pas heureux. Je me sentais si seul et pas à ma place ! Les riches n'arrêtaient pas d'humilier et de rabaisser les plus démunis, ils usaient même de leur pouvoir pour les anéantir. Je ne voulais pas faire partie de ces gens-là et encore moins devenir comme eux. Ces combats sont peut-être stupides mais c'est un des seuls endroits où je me sens moi-même. Je suis jugé pour ce que je vaux et non pas parce que j'appartiens, enfin appartenais, à une putain de famille bourgeoise._

_Monkey D. Dragon avait écouté religieusement le blond parler car à entendre sa voix, il avait visiblement besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait été un peu touché par son histoire et soulagé de voir que malgré ce qu'il avait vécu et ce que la société voulait qu'il devienne, lui avait su rester lui-même : avoir ses propres valeurs et s'y tenir._

_-Je rêve de quitter cette ville, partir et être enfin libre. J'ai vu en ce combat, le combat d'hier, une sorte de ticket de sortie. _

_Il avait soupiré et quand il avait recommencé à parler, sa voix tremblait légèrement et il s'était maudit pour sa faiblesse._

_-Je n'en peux plus. Les gens souffrent et personne ne fait rien. Les gens qui sont censés aider les plus démunis passent leur temps à se cacher derrière des excuses toutes faites. Ceux qui ne peuvent plus s'en sortir entrent dans des gangs et se mettent à voler et tuer juste pour un peu d'argent. Les gens souffrent, tout le monde le sait et personne ne fait rien. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir quitter cet enfer et vivre dans un ''monde'' où on serait enfin libres !_

_Sans qu'il n'ait pu rien y faire, une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Il avait reniflé et s'était essuyé rapidement les yeux._

_-Tu te trompes, mon garçon._

_-C-comment ça?_

_-Je fais partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire._

_Sabo n'était pas bête, il avait déjà entendu parler de cette organisation mais personne ne savait vraiment si elle existait réellement ou s'il s'agissait juste d'élucubrations de gens bizarres._

_-Sérieusement!__?_

_Dragon avait froncé les sourcils. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de réaction. Ce jeune homme n'avait cessé de l'impressionner._

_\- Comment t'appelles-tu__?_

_-Euh...Sabo._

_-Sabo, voudrais-tu rejoindre l'armée révolutionnaire__?_

C'est à ce moment-là que le blond sortit de sa rêverie. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé ce jour. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi répondre au chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Ce n'était pas une décision qu'on prenait à la légère.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Après tout, c'était pour lui rendre visite qu'il était venu ici.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre 501, il n'entendit aucun bruit et il en fut assez soulagé. Il détestait venir quand sa mère était réveillée. C'est donc avec un soulagement assez conséquent qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Il se figea pourtant d'effroi à peine la porte complètement ouverte.

La chambre était vide.

Il n'y avait rien. Comme si personne n'avait jamais été ici.

Une infirmière qui passait par là aperçut le jeune homme complètement tétanisé devant une porte de chambre vide.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

Le blond mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'on lui parlait. Et quand il réalisa enfin que c'était une infirmière qui lui posait une question, il en profita pour l'interroger. Il aurait cependant préféré parler à l'une des nombreuses infirmières de l'hôpital qu'il connaissait pour gagner plus de temps et ne pas avoir à s'expliquer.

-La femme qui était dans cette chambre... Où est-elle?

L'infirmière aborda une mine assez triste et mal à l'aise.

-Est que vous étiez un membre de sa famille? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne... Monsieur, où allez-vous?

Sabo ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas fait exprès mais elle l'avait fait. Elle avait parlé de sa mère au passé et il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. En langage courant, ça voulait dire qu'elle était morte.

OoOoO

Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'il était assis sur un banc près de l'hôpital. Sabo était bouleversé mais pas triste. Il ne pensait pas que la mort de sa mère aurait eu des conséquences sur lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il était complètement perdu.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais sur le moment, ça lui semblait la chose à faire.

Alors il prit son portable et appela son frère.

-Ace...

-Sabo?

-Ouais, c'est moi, je...

-Espèce de petit con!

-Quoi?

-Tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps et là tu m'appelles, et tu fais comme si de rien n'était!

-Je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire que j'allais bien et de ne pas t'inquiéter ! On en reparlera quand on se reverra, ok?

-Non ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, moi ! T'as pensé qu'à toi sur ce coup-là, Sab' !

-...Va te faire foutre, Ace, répondit Sabo, amer.

-C'est déjà fait!

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il raccrocha. Sabo pleura alors de plus belle.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que sa mère était morte ou parce qu'il venait de se disputer avec Ace.

Paris, Appt de Sanji, 23h31

Sanji ne s'était jamais sentit aussi soulagé qu'aujourd'hui. Tous ses soucis allaient enfin pouvoir disparaître et il allait pouvoir par la même occasion reprendre une vie à peu près normale.

Il adorait son travail bien sûr, mais la perspective d'arrêter de faire des heures supplémentaires tous les soirs le soulageait quelque peu.

Il allait avoir plus de temps pour lui, notamment pouvoir enfin dormir huit heure d'affilé. Il allait pouvoir revoir ses amis et par revoir, il entendait pouvoir passer un après-midi avec eux.

Mais le meilleur restait sûrement le fait de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec sa belle.

Après quelques semaines ou mois peut-être, il ne savait plus, le Baraty avait enfin embauché un nouveau cuistot. Bon, bien sûr, il lui faudrait quelques temps pour le former et que le nouveau cuisinier s'habitue à travailler au Baraty mais il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser de détails.

Son couple n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout, et il fallait qu'il agisse vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la voiture. Il aurait voulu annoncer à Nami dès maintenant la bonne nouvelle mais elle devait déjà dormir et il n'allait pas la réveiller juste pour ça.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de leur appartement et fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit en la refermant. Mais quand il entendit des bruits provenant de la chambre, il fit un peu moins attention. Après tout, Nami était apparemment déjà réveillée. Cependant, il était tout de même tard alors il devait faire attention, ne serait-ce que pour les voisins.

D'habitude, Nami dormait à cette heure-là mais ce n'était sûrement pas Sanji qui allait se plaindre. Ils pourraient discuter un peu et même se câliner avant de dormir. Il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, et marcha jusqu'à la chambre mais il s'arrêta à environ 1m30 de la chambre.

Il avait entendu des voix.

Nami n'était pas seule.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il était sûr d'avoir entendu une voix d'homme.

_Il se souvenait encore très distinctement de sa première rencontre avec la jeune fille. Luffy, Ussop et Nami étaient venus manger au Baraty. Le blond s'était encore disputé avec Zeff et était venu servir en salle pour ''prendre un peu l'air '' et c'était là qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle était magnifique. Ça avait été le coup de foudre._

Sanji se rapprocha tout doucement de la chambre comme s'il avait peur de se brûler. Il avait peut-être mal entendu ou alors, c'était peut-être le frère de Nami !

_Il lui avait tout de suite fait son numéro de charme mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait marché. C'était même tout le contraire. La jolie rousse restait ouverte à ses propositions mais les retournait contre lui et se servait un peu du pauvre blond. Et puis, ils avaient appris à se connaître par l'intermédiaire de Luffy et petit à petit, ils étaient devenus amis. Mais Sanji continuait d'éprouver de forts sentiments pour la jeune femme._

Son frère? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Nami n'avait pas de frère ! Mais ça lui faisait moins mal de se dire ça que de regarder la vérité en face. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai !

Il avança un peu plus et pu entendre des gloussements et des petits rires plus nettement à présent.

_Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Nami avait continué à le repousser. Et puis, il avait eu son accident et tout avait changé. Elle était venue le voir en pleurant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ça lui avait déchiré le cœur._

_Elle s'en était voulu car s'il était mort, il aurait regretté les dernières années de sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout, Sanji avait passé pratiquement tout son temps à lui courir après et elle, elle se servait juste de lui. Gentiment bien sûr, mais elle se servait de lui tout de même. Alors elle avait décidé de lui donner une chance car il était gentil, avait de l'argent et était plutôt bel homme._

Maintenant, il était assez près pour les entendre parler et cette constatation lui fit encore plus mal au cœur. Malgré la douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine, il ouvrit la porte.

Il se figea d'horreur en voyant l'intérieur de la chambre. Le cri de Nami ne réussit même pas à lui refaire prendre pied.

-San ... Sanji!

Elle était à peine vêtue et le blond qui l'accompagnait également, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait osé faire ça dans leur propre chambre...

Il ne pouvait supporter cette vision plus longtemps. Il serra les poings, fit demi-tour et commença à courir. Il entendit Nami se précipiter derrière lui mais il ne ralentit pas. Il l'entendit pleurer mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait trompé !

Il franchit la porte de l'appartement et disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Ce soir, quelque chose venait de se briser en lui...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Ressers-moi un verre s'il te plaît, Shakky.

-Je pense que tu as assez bu Sanji.

Sanji lui fit un sourire langoureux.

-Tu exagères je n'ai bu que deux verres. Il eu un petit rire désabusé. S'il te plaît.

-Boire pour noyer ton chagrin ne t'aidera pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Shakky lui fit un petit sourire contrit elle le savait mais elle avait quand même souhaiter essayer. Elle avait pensé qu'avec un peu d'alcool il parlerait plus facilement mais apparemment il n'était pas assez saoul. Et elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment le faire boire d'avantage. Elle releva la tête pour regarder l'entrée, elle avait un client.

Un client assez particulier...un homme au cheveux vert elle ne voyait pas ça souvent. Elle hésitait à lui dire qu'elle allait fermé ou plutôt bientôt fermer mais Sanji n'allait sûrement pas partir de sitôt alors autant servir le jeune homme.

-Bonsoir.

Il avait une voix assez grave qui fit frissonner Sanji sans qu'il ne veuille. Le vert s'installa juste à coter de lui et commanda une bouteille entière de vodka. Shakky eu l'air étonner mais le servi tout de même. Elle doutait qu'il puisse boire tout cet alcool mais si c'était le cas elle lui appellerai juste un taxi tout à l'heure.

* * *

Et voilà à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 6

Montreuil, Manoir de Kaya, 24 mai 2013, 23h22

Numéro X n'avait pas eu trop de mal à entrer dans le manoir. Il avait beau être un très bon mercenaire, la sécurité laissait tout de même à désirer ici. Il observa avec sérieux la pièce où il se trouvait, le salon sûrement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens qui avaient de l'argent se sentaient le besoin de faire étalage de leur richesse. Toutefois, il n'allait pas se plaindre car ça lui évitait de chercher ou de devoir forcer les coffres de la maison qui de toute façon, n'était pas son point fort du tout.

Il ouvrit son sac et commença à faire son shopping improvisé. Il prit seulement des bijoux car les tableaux n'allaient certainement pas rentrer dans son sac et puis, il n'allait pas passer inaperçu avec des objets aussi chers et aussi gros. Il devait se faire passer pour un voleur qui pendant son crime se ferait surprendre par ce cher Kuro, ce qui l'obligerait à s'arrêter et à le tuer pour s'enfuir. En tout cas, c'était son plan.

Numéro X décida qu'il irait voir au deuxième étage plus tard. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y ferait de très bonne trouvaille.

Le vert afficha soudain un sourire goguenard. Il venait de mettre la main sur un assez gros diamant. Pas de liquide ou plutôt, il n'avait pas réussi à forcer le coffre. Il aurait pu donner un coup de feu pour l'ouvrir mais le bruit aurait sûrement réveillé tout le monde.

Maintenant qu'il avait fini de ''retourner'' la maison pour faire croire à un cambriolage, il ne lui restait plus qu'à casser une vitre avant de partir plus tard.

Il se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la chambre de sa future victime.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il marcha doucement vers la porte tout au fond du couloir en faisant attention au moindre bruit qu'il pourrait entendre. Il ouvrit doucement la deuxième porte sur la droite et prit bien soin de la refermer derrière lui. Il s'approcha à pas feutré du lit et s'arrêta quand Kuro ouvrit les yeux. Le mercenaire sortit tout de suite son arme et la pointa en direction de sa victime, lui intimant par ce geste de ne pas faire de bruit.

Le majordome n'était pas bête, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance étant donné que ses armes étaient rangées dans son armoire fermée à clé à plus de 5 mètres de lui. Sa vie d'homme '' honnête '' lui avait fait baisser sa garde et aujourd'hui il s'en mordait les décida de coopérer et de gagner du temps pour que le moment voulu, il tue cet espèce d'imbécile qui osait le menacer avec un flingue.

Le vert lui lança des menottes et le majordome les mit sans protester. S'il croyait que des menottes suffiraient à l'arrêter…

Le vert le retourna ensuite sans ménagement sur le lit.

\- Écoute-moi bien car je ne me répéterai pas. Je suis venu te tuer. A toi de voir si tu veux souffrir ou pas.

La voix du mercenaire froide et déterminée donna soudain des sueurs froides à Kuro. Cet individu ne rigolait pas et avait tout l'air d'être un professionnel. Le mercenaire força alors son prisonnier à se lever et à le suivre.

Numéro X empoigna le bras de Kuro et pressa son arme dans son dos. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda si les couloirs étaient déserts ou s'il s'était déjà fait repérer. Ne voyant personne, il avança jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en poussant son fardeau devant lui. Il s'arrêta enfin au salon et s'éloigna du majordome en faisant bien attention aux mouvements de celui-ci.

-Qui t'envoie? Commença ce dernier. Il avait hâte de savoir lequel de ses ennemis cherchait à le tuer mais le vert se contenta de pointer l'arme sur la tête du majordome, ne laissant rien paraître. L'employé poursuivit.

\- Je ne sais pas combien on te paye mais je peux te donner le double! La famille pour laquelle je travaille a beaucoup d'argent et cette petite sotte de Kaya me fait entièrement confiance. Elle ne remarquera même pas si je lui prends de l'argent !

Mais le mercenaire ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ce type était pitoyable. Le vert, sans hésitation, tira une balle qui toucha la jambe droite de Kuro puis il tira une deuxième fois et fit bien attention de viser le plus près du cœur possible. Il rangea ensuite l'arme dans son sac et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et cassa une vitre depuis l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, le personnel du manoir avait déjà dû se réveiller.

Finalement, cette mission s'était plutôt bien passée. Il avait merveilleusement réussi à faire croire à un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Il avait tiré à des endroits stratégiques et même si l'ambulance arrivait à temps, Kuro perdrait trop de sang et décéderait avant d'atteindre l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il eut un petit rire sardonique avant de sauter sur sa moto garée un peu plus loin et de filer dans la nuit. Il avait réussi sa mission!

Paris, Sabaody, 25 mai 2013, 01h32

Sanji ne s'était jamais senti aussi pitoyable que maintenant. Il était parti tellement vite de l'appartement qu'il n'avait pris ni son portefeuille, ni sa veste et encore moins ses chaussures.

Il avait couru pendant une dizaine de minutes et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été aussi endurant avant que ses pieds ne lui fassent mal et qu'il soit obligé de s'arrêter pour remédier à ce problème. Puis, quand la colère s'était estompée, il s'était arrêté de marcher et avait eu de la peine en voyant dans quel état déplorable il se trouvait.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? En fait, non, il valait mieux ne pas se rappeler de ça. Pas maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt. Il devait d'abord se calmer et trouver une solution. Le froid commençait à lui glacer les doigts sans parler de ses pieds meurtris. Sanji s'estimait même assez chanceux de n'avoir pas encore marché sur des bouts de verre.

Bizarrement, malgré toute la tristesse et la force avec laquelle son cœur lui faisait mal, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression de saigner, il n'avait pas versé une seule larme depuis qu'il avait surpris Nami en train de le tromper.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Pleurer l'aiderait sûrement à évacuer toute cette tristesse qui s'accumulait et par la même occasion, chasserait ce sentiment de trahison que Nami avait laissé en lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pleurer pour l'instant lui était impossible. Pourtant, Sanji n'était pas un de ces machos qui disaient que les vrais hommes eux ne pleuraient pas. Garder sa tristesse et ses problèmes au plus profond de soi, à la longue, ça devenait dangereux et il le savait.

En y repensant, il se souvenait que Nami pleurait quand il était parti. Il avait fait pleurer Nami... Ce n'était pas vraiment digne d'un gentleman tel que lui mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire aujourd'hui. Elle souffrait et alors ? Lui aussi souffrait et sûrement plus qu'elle ! Il se sentait tellement humilié et nul sans même pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça...?

Cela faisait maintenant environ un quart d'heure qu'il était arrivé au Sabaody. Shakky, la gérante du bar, l'avait regardé arriver avec de grands yeux étonnés mais n'avait rien dit. Il lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant. Il ne se sentait pas de lui expliquer pourquoi il était si minable.

Il était venu ici parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui demanderait rien, ce qui n'aurait sûrement pas été le cas s'il avait été chez un de ses amis ou collègue. Shakky lui avait prêté des chaussures, des Tongues car c'était la seule chose qui lui allait, et un manteau.

-Ressers-moi un verre s'il te plaît, Shakky.

-Je pense que tu as assez bu, Sanji.

Sanji lui fit un sourire langoureux.

-Tu exagères, je n'ai bu que deux verres !

Il eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- S'il te plaît…

-Boire pour noyer ton chagrin ne t'aidera pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Shakky lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Elle le savait mais elle avait quand même souhaité essayer. Elle avait pensé qu'avec un peu d'alcool il parlerait plus facilement mais apparemment, il n'était pas assez saoul. Pourtant, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment le faire boire davantage.

Elle releva alors la tête pour regarder l'entrée. Elle avait un nouveau client.

Un client assez particulier... Un homme aux cheveux verts, elle ne voyait pas ça souvent. Elle hésita à lui dire qu'elle allait fermer ou plutôt bientôt fermer mais Sanji n'allait sûrement pas partir de sitôt alors autant servir le jeune homme.

-Bonsoir.

Il avait une voix assez grave qui fit frissonner Sanji sans qu'il ne le veuille. Le vert s'installa juste à côté de lui et commanda une bouteille entière de vodka. Shakky eut l'air étonnée mais le servit tout de même. Elle doutait qu'il puisse boire tout cet alcool mais si c'était le cas, elle lui appellerait un taxi tout à l'heure.

-Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me donner l'adresse du bar?

Shakky hocha la tête et écrivit l'adresse sur un bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit. Le vert envoya alors rapidement un message et se remit à boire sa vodka.

-Shakky, j'attends toujours mon verre...

-Pour toi, ce sera de l'eau!

-Pourquoi!?

Le blond était mortifié. De l'eau, et puis quoi encore!

-Je t'ai déjà dit que dans ton état...

-Je tiens très bien l'alcool!

Il entendit un petit rire venant de son voisin de bar qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

-Un problème?

A la question du blond, le vert arrêta de rire et détailla son vis à vis. A part ses sourcils en vrille, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, et son corps absolument parfait, il était tout à fait normal.

Sanji frissonna malgré lui. Il n'avait rien manqué de l'examen que le vert venait d'effectuer sur sa personne et ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Ce mec venait de le reluquer! Il n'était que deux clients dans ce bar et comme par hasard, il se ramassait un gay qui le reluquait en plus...

-Rien.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Si tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu te moquer! Fichue Tête de Cactus!

Le vert faillit s'étouffer à ces mots. Sanji quant à lui arborait un sourire fier.

-La ferme, Sourcils en Vrille!

-Espèce de...!

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux !

Shakky s'était interposée entre eux juste à temps. Si ça continuait, elle sentait qu'ils allaient se battre.

-Tu as raison, ma belle. Il ne faut pas que je me mette dans des états pareils pour un gamin! grinça Sanji.

-Peut-être mais en attendant, le gamin peut boire de l'alcool, lui !

Il montra alors sa bouteille de vodka à moitié vide pour accentuer ses propos.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tête de Gazon se foutre de lui comme ça. Il en allait de son honneur tout de même !

Heureusement, Shakki prit Sanji en pitié quand celui-ci lui fit ses yeux larmoyants. Elle capitula et lui servit une Margarita. Le blond la remercia poliment mais avec tout de même un sourire séducteur.

-C'est qui le gamin, maintenant?

Le vert afficha un air incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où le blond voulait en venir.

-Ta vodka, c'est pour les petits joueurs, ceux qui n'y connaissent rien! Ça ne pense qu'à se saouler le plus vite possible et ça ne prend même pas le temps d'apprécier le goût des choses. Les vrais hommes, c'est à dire les gentlemans, boivent des cocktails.

-Dixit le mec qui a bu deux verres et qui est déjà bourré ! Et arrête de m'appeler « gamin », je suis sûr qu'on a le même âge !

\- Je suis pas bourré! Je suis même sûr que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, Tête de Cactus!

-Rêve toujours, Sourcils en Vrille!

Le blond et le vert se fixaient avec des éclairs dans les yeux. La brune essaya d'intervenir une fois encore mais sa tentative mourut dans l'œuf cette fois-ci.

-Faisons un concours alors ! proposa Sanji

-Okay ! Deux bières, s'il vous plaît !

-Je vais bientôt fermer alors je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce Shakky. Je ne crois pas qu'il tiendra très longtemps avec tout ce qu'il s'est déjà mis dans le gosier !

Shakky soupira et leur servit leurs bières. De toute façon, à la deuxième, ils seraient complètement bourrés.

Ils en étaient maintenant à la quatrième bière. Le vert était toujours aussi frais qu'un gardon mais Sanji peinait lamentablement à finir la sienne. Il se força toutefois à la finir, ne voulant surtout pas perdre contre ce type.

-Je vois que t'en a dans le pantalon..., fit le vert, taquin.

-Bien sûr ! Tu m'as pris pour qui!?

-Pour pimenter un peu le jeu, on a qu'à dire que le gagnant pourra demander tout ce qu'il veut au perdant.

-Comme quoi?

-De l'argent dans la limite du possible, des trucs stupides genre se raser la tête ou sortir tout nu. Je sais pas, ça dépend de ton imagination !

Sanji jubila. S'il gagnait, ce qui allait arriver, foi de Sanji, il allait demander comme gage qu'il coupe ses horribles cheveux verts !

Il se dépêcha d'acquiescer et le jeu reprit.

-Sanji, maintenant ça suffit!

Ils en étaient maintenant à leur 8ème bière. Le blond peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et il était parti vomir à la 5ème mais il avait quand même voulu continuer. Shakky avait un regard réprobateur et le blond savait que maintenant, c'était fini pour lui. Il soupira et reposa sa bière à moitié vide. Il allait avoir un sacré mal de tête le lendemain ou plutôt tout à l'heure.

-Tu abandonnes?

\- On peut dire ça...

-Alors je gagne ! Alors qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te demander…

\- Franchement, je suis pas vraiment en état pour les gages stupides ou autre truc en tout genre…

-Ça, j'avais remarqué.

-Allez vas-y, comme ça je suis débarrassé…

Le vert se leva et se mit face au blond qui peinait à garder la tête droite. Il voulait vraiment aller dormir ou alors vomir...

Le vert fixa le cuisinier en imaginant quel truc stupide il pouvait bien lui faire faire. Courir tout nu dans la rue ? Aucun intérêt surtout que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui le faisait rire. De plus, il était sûr que la patronne ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire. Alors quoi ?

Sanji, complètement ailleurs, dodelina de la tête et commença à se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce que le vert ne le rattrape.

-Fais gaffe, mec !

Les mains sur son corps et le visage de son '' ami '' de beuverie à quelques centimètres de son visage eurent pour effet de réveiller complètement le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tête de Gazon!?

Sanji repoussa violemment le vert avant de porter une main à sa bouche, nauséeux. Oh, je me sens pas bien…

-Attends, t'as cru que j'allais t'embrasser ?

-Parce que c'est pas ce que tu allais faire !?

-Non, pas vraiment mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est une idée comme une autre…

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Et comme ça Sanji, tu m'écouteras la prochaine fois que je te dirai de ne plus boire ! intervint Shakky, moqueuse.

Sanji était horrifié. Comment avait-il pu oublier que ce mec était gay et qu'en plus, il l'avait ouvertement maté un peu plus tôt ? Aussi mortifié soit-il, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait perdu et il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

L'alcool aidant, il finit par capituler mais resta tout de même crispé, collé au corps athlétique du vert. Le fait que ce soit un homme ne quittait pas son esprit une seule seconde.

Il savait qu'il pouvait dire non. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à accepter. Ce n'était qu'un pari stupide qu'il avait fait sans réfléchir. Mais Sanji avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais revenir sur sa parole. Il était un gentleman après tout. Dans un coin de sa tête, alors que les mains du vert remontaient sur son corps, il se promit de se venger de Shakky. Et dire que cette femme se disait son amie...

Le vert posa une main sur son menton pour que le blond relève la tête tandis que son autre main restait obstinément posée sur la taille de Sanji.

Il s'avança tout doucement. Sanji pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle sur sa peau et eut un frisson de dégoût. Ça ne servait à rien de se torturer. Il ferma donc les yeux dans l'espoir illusoire qu'il était juste en train de rêver et qu'il n'allait certainement pas embrasser un homme.

Il attendit... et attendit sans que rien ne se passe. Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il vit son compagnon de beuverie reculer puis se diriger jusqu'à l'entrée.

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer et cette personne n'avait pas l'air de très

bonne humeur. Il était brun, grand et mince, l'air renfrogné et des cernes sous les yeux.

-Tu me réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit pour que je vienne te chercher et je te trouve avec ça !

Il fit un vague signe de tête pour désigner le blond qui rougit sous l'insinuation.

\- En plus, je t'avais proposé avant que tu partes faire ton truc de t'y emmener!

-Désolé, je pensais pouvoir me souvenir du chemin.

Numéro X fit un petit sourire d'excuse à son co-équipier.

\- Tu comptes pas le ramener au moins, j'espère ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais fini. On peut y aller. Le vert sortit un billet de sa poche qu'il posa sur la table la plus proche. C'est pour tout ce que j'ai bu.

Et ils partirent comme si de rien n'était.

Sanji se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise. C'est ce qui s'appelait être sauvé par le gong !

-Dommage, j'aurais aimé te voir l'embrasser, fit Shakky, toujours moqueuse.

Elle s'attira un regard noir de son ami.

Lyon, usine désaffecté, 02h27

Ace se faisait un sang d'encre pour son petit frère. Encore une fois...

Il reconnaissait qu'il s'était peut-être mal conduit tout à l'heure quand celui-ci l'avait appelé mais il n'était pas le seul fautif.

Sabo avait disparu une semaine. Une semaine! Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de l'appeler comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

D'accord, Sabo lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Mais il ne l'avait fait que le 3eme jour ! Entre temps, il avait eu bien le temps de s'inquiéter !

Il soupira. Il réglerait ça plus tard quand il rentrerait à l'orphelinat.

-Père, pourquoi nous avez-vous réunis ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, Ace.

Barbe Blanche avait réuni '' sa famille '' pour une réunion mais ne leur avait pas encore donné les motifs de celle-ci. Le brun commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter. Il était tard et si Père n'avait rien à leur dire, il aurait bien aimé aller se coucher!

Mais bon, maintenant qu'il était là, autant en profiter. Il se resservit encore en pizza et en boisson en écoutant ses frères parler. La plupart du temps, les réunions se déroulaient de cette manière. Ils mangeaient, buvaient, parlaient de tout et de rien et planifiaient leurs prochain coup.

-Mes fils, il faut que je vous mette en garde co-

Barbe Blanche eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un jeune homme âgé d'à peine 18 ans entra avec fracas dans l'usine.

-Père, Père ! Nous avons un gros problème!

Le pauvre garçon était essoufflé et son air inquiet ne laissait rien présager de bon quant au problème qu'ils avaient. D'ailleurs, tout le monde s'était tu, attendant les instructions.

-Calme-toi, fils! Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce qu'il arrive.

-La police!

Le grand moustachu fronça les sourcils.

-Ils arrivent et ils sont plusieurs ! Ils sont venus nous arrêter !

-La police ne peut pas nous arrêter ell..., commença Ace.

-Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait pas au moins 20 voitures de poulets à nos trousses!

Barbe Blanche se leva brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Ces fils étaient pris au dépourvu. La cohue commençait à s'installer, il fallait qu'il agisse vite.

-Calmez-vous! Vous devez tous partir avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Certains voulurent protester mais il les fit taire d'un signe de la main avant de continuer.

-S'ils vous trouvent ici, ils vous arrêteront tous mais si je suis seul, ils ne feront rien. Ils n'ont jamais pu m'arrêter car ils n'ont jamais eu de preuves m'incriminant, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont su mais ils ont dû apprendre qu'on avait une réunion ce soir dans l'entrepôt et ont décidé de nous coffrer…

-Père, on ne peut pas vous laisser les affronter tout seul! protesta un des hommes.

-Oui, il a raison ! approuva Ace.

Certains acquiescèrent et d'autres protestèrent face au propos du patriarche de rester ici.

-C'est un ordre.

Il avait parlé d'une voix posée mais cela avait suffi à calmer tout le monde. Leur Père leur avait donné un ordre et ils se devaient d'obéir.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'entrepôt après un dernier au revoir. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour leur Père mais avaient confiance en lui. Il était fort et la police ne l'aurait pas.

OoOoO

Une quinzaine de minutes s'était écoulée depuis que ses fils avaient quitté l'entrepôt. Edward Newgate sirotait tranquillement sa bière quand l'amiral commandant en chef Sakazuki plus connu sous le nom de Akainu entra avec ses hommes.

-Akainu.

-Barbe Blanche.

Le commandant était contrarié. Il pensait intervenir en pleine réunion de bandits mais au lieu de ça, il tombait sur Barbe Blanche seul buvant de la bière.

-Que me vaut une telle visite, Akainu ? continua le plus vieux.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Où sont-ils!?

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Sous la colère, le commandant renversa un meuble à côté de lui. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui et à voir le sourire qu'arborait le plus vieux, c'est ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Si tu n'as plus rien à dire, tu peux partir.

-Tu crois peut-être que tu t'en sortiras toujours mais ce n'est pas le cas. La justice gagne toujours. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir ça, Aikanu.

Les policiers à coté regardaient la scène, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils n'avaient jamais vu personne parler ainsi au commandant. Et puis il y avait cette tension entre eux, si forte qu'ils auraient pu la toucher.

-Allons-y!

Les policiers suivirent leur commandant aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots. Ils n'avaient pas envie de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Barbe Blanche eut un sourire goguenard en voyant son vieil ennemi quitter l'entrepôt. Cet homme était pire qu'un chien enragé, autant dire qu'il était content de s'en être débarrassé. Il espérait juste ne pas le revoir avant un très long moment. Cependant, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Ce moment allait certainement arriver plus vite qu'il ne le voudrait.

Il soupira et jeta sa bière. Il se faisait tard, le sommeil commençait à le gagner. Il n'était plus tout jeune et il valait mieux qu'il rentre se reposer. De plus, si son infirmière apprenait qu'il veillait tard et qu'en plus il buvait un peu trop, il allait sûrement se faire passer un sacré savon.

Il se leva et tituba un peu. Oh oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête la boisson au moins quelque temps.

Mais soudain le temps s'arrêta.

Une grande douleur le submergea comme si on lui enfonçait une tige de métal brûlante dans l'abdomen.

Une balle.

On venait de lui tirer dessus.

Il se retourna et aperçut une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Soudain, la lumière se fit en lui. Rien d'étonnant à ce que la police ait eu vent de leur petite réunion et surtout qu'ils connaissent l'endroit !

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un mot mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que d'autres coups de feu retentirent. Il fut touché plusieurs fois mais resta debout, tel un valeureux guerrier. Dans l'entrepôt, on entendit plus que les coups de feu et des rires qui résonnaient de plus en plus fort.

-J'étais sûr que ce bon à rien de Akainu trouverait le moyen de ne pas saisir sa chance de t'arrêter même si tu lui étais servi sur un plateau d'argent !

Il rigola une dernière fois et à ce moment-là, Newgate cru qu'il s'agissait du diable en personne à son air démoniaque. Après un dernier regard, le brun partit avec ses hommes, laissant le vieil homme s'effondrer au sol.

Il souffrait le martyr et perdait beaucoup de sang.

Il allait mourir et le savait.

Il prit alors son portable et composa un numéro.

Il attendit quelques sonneries et puis son interlocuteur décrocha.

-Allô ?

Il devait le faire. Il devait lui dire la vérité.

-Ace...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-J'ai des sentiments très fort pour lui mais...je ne l'aime pas. J'avais décidé de le quitter. Elle soupira puis bu une nouvelle gorgée de café. Et puis j'ai fais la rencontre d'un homme plutôt charmant à l'université et on avait commencer à se voir. Je me sentais bien avec lui bien sur avec Sanji aussi mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle finit son café d'une traite et regarda Vivi tristement. Je suppose que tu vois ou je veux en venir?

-Je crois oui... Oh Nami pourquoi as tu fais ça?

-Je n'avais pas prévu! Je...ça c'est fait comme ça et si tu savais comment je regrette. Sanji il était si triste jamais il ne me pardonnera.

-Sanji? Comment sa Sanji?

-Ils nous a vu Vivi...

-Oh mon dieu...le pauvre il doit être anéanti. Nami acquiesça.

-Il est parti hier soir et il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. J'ai préférer attendre je me suis dit que peut être il voulait juste être seul et qu'il rentrerait après.

-Qui te dit qu'il rentrera à l'appartement ? Je pense plutôt qu'il ira à l'hôtel ou autre part.

-Non je ne pense pas. Devant l'air interrogateur de son amie elle développa. Quand il est parti hier soir il n'a même pas prit le temps de prendre sa veste son portefeuille et encore moins ses chaussures.

Vivi ne savait pas quoi dire, elle s'inquiétait tellement pour Sanji. Elle espérait que le blond n'avait pas passé la nuit dehors et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

* * *

Et voilà et à très bientôt ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...Chapitre 7

Lyon, Grey Terminal, 25 mai 2013, 03h32

Ace entra en trombe dans l'orphelinat, se fichant bien de réveiller Dadan. Il monta à l'étage en un temps record et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sabo.

Il fut surpris de constater que le blond était revenu, réveillé et qu'il semblait d'ailleurs l'attendre. Il s'avança et alluma la lumière. Il eut un petit coup au cœur en voyant les yeux de Sabo. Ils étaient tout bouffis et rouges. Et cette cicatrice sur le visage de son petit frère... Il eut envie de pleurer. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé...?

Il soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils discutent. Il ferma la porte et vint s'installer à côté de son frère.

-On fait un peu pitié, commença Sabo.

-Surtout toi, fit le brun.

Le blond lui donna un petit coup de coude et Ace laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Il y eu ensuite un silence pas spécialement gênant plutôt confortable.

-... Ma mère est morte aujourd'hui.

Ace ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Depuis que Sabo avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille et était venu vivre à l'orphelinat avec lui, il n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille. Mais de ce qu'il venait de comprendre, Sabo lui avait menti et avait garder contact avec sa famille. Cette même famille qu'il disait détesté. Ace ne lui en voulait pas. S'il voulait garder contact avec sa famille, c'était son droit mais Ace restait tout de même assez surpris.

-Comment...comment tu sais ça?

Sabo ne prêta pas attention au fait que le brun lui demande comment il l'avait appris plutôt que comment il allait.

-J'allais lui rendre visite à l'hôpital assez souvent mais jamais longtemps, commença t-il comme pour se justifier. Elle était malade, très malade.

Sabo fixa Ace longuement avant de lâcher la terrible vérité.

\- Elle avait le cancer et elle est morte aujourd'hui.

\- Et ça va? Enfin je veux dire, comment tu le prends? Ace n'était pas triste il n'avait jamais aimé la mère de Sabo mais il voulait soutenir son frère et se montrer compatissant.

\- Je sais pas... Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, en tout cas pas comme un fils est sensé aimer sa mère.

Le brun acquiesça, invitant son frère à continuer.

\- Je ne suis pas heureux non plus.

Il gigota mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne ressens pas grand-chose en fait.

-Peut-être que tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle n'est plus là.

-Non, je m'en fous. C'est tout.

Ace n'en était pas si sûr. Il connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque et doutait, comme lui le disait, qu'il ne ressente rien. Sabo était un garçon sensible et à l'écoute des autres alors ne rien ressentir pour la mort de sa mère... Impossible, combien même il la détestait.

Ace préféra tout de même changer de sujet. Sabo n'était peut-être pas prêt à en parler en détail maintenant.

-Tu étais où pendant 8 jours?

Sabo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et voilà, ils y étaient.

-Sab', je suis sérieux.

-J'ai eu un match au Colisée pour le titre. J'ai gagné d'ailleurs.

-C'est là que...tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ?

Le brun avait eu du mal à prononcer les derniers mots.

-Oui. Je suis tombé sur deux hommes qui m'ont aidé et soigné. Je suis resté là-bas plus longtemps que prévu. J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, de me remettre en question et tout.

-T'aurais pas pu faire ça ici ? demanda Portgas, bougon.

-S'il te plaît, Ace. J'en avais vraiment besoin.

-D'accord.

Sabo prit une grande inspiration et fixa son frère. Il savait qu'il allait sans doute lui faire du mal et qu'Ace allait peut-être prendre ça comme un abandon mais il avait fait son choix. Et le brun méritait de savoir.

-Je vais partir.

Ace le regarda avec de grands yeux, ne voulant pas y croire. Mais quand il plongea ses orbes onyx dans celles noisette de son frère, il sut que ça n'avait rien d'une blague.

-Viens avec moi, Ace.

Soudain, le téléphone d'Ace se mit à sonner et il y répondit plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

-Allô ?

-Ace...

-Père...!

Il se leva et fit quelque pas dans la chambre, anxieux.

-Vous allez bien?

-Je crains que non, fils.

Il eut une violente quinte de toux.

-Je vais mourir, Ace.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur sa tête. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique. Son frère fut aussitôt debout à côté de lui, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait mais le brun ne lui répondit pas trop occupé à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-J'appelle une ambulance et j'arri...

-Non! C'est trop tard. Tais-toi et écoute-moi.

Ace acquiesça avant de se rappeler qu'il était au téléphone et que son Père ne pouvait pas le voir. Il prononça alors un petit oui qui fendit le cœur du blond. Il prit ensuite le soin de s'asseoir sur le lit, suivi tout de suite après du plus jeune.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important, mon fils.

-Je vous écoute, Père.

-C'est à propos de ton père...

-M-mon père? Vous le connaissiez?

-Oui, malheureusement.

Barbe Blanche essaya de parler mais il eut de nouveau une violente quinte de toux et Ace serra la main de son frère un peu plus fort. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il lui avait pris la main. Le fait de sentir que son frère était là avec lui l'aidait grandement à affronter la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, Ace.

Le jeune homme crut entendre de la nostalgie dans la voix du plus vieux.

Il y eu ensuite un petit silence car le brun ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette remarque.

-Mais moins qu'à ta mère. Rouge était vraiment une femme extraordinaire.

A ces mots, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa mère...

-Ton père et moi étions rivaux... Il était lui aussi dans le milieu de la pègre. Il est mort d'une maladie peu après ta naissance. Ta mère quant à elle est morte après t'avoir donné la vie. Ils ne t'ont pas abandonné, ils t'ont toujours aimé.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi me dites-vous ça?

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis peut-être dit que si tu en connaissais un peu plus sur ton passé, sur tes origines, ça t'aiderait à avancer. Je ne voulais pas emmener ce secret dans la tombe…

-Père, je...

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon fils. Je comprends. Roger vivait à Paris. Vas y faire un tour, interroges son entourage, intéresses toi à lui et découvres en un peu plus sur toi-même, Ace.

Soudain, le brun entendit un bruit à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Le portable de Barbe Blanche venait de rencontrer le sol avec une certaine dureté.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Barbe Blanche était mort.

Son père venait de le quitter.

Il laissa alors lui aussi tomber son cellulaire, cacha son visage dans ses mains et pleura.

Pleura jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement...

Paris, Sabaody, 09h07

Vivi était une jeune fille agréable, intelligente et faisant passer les envies de ses amis avant les siens. Elle apportait vraiment beaucoup d'importance à l'amitié et encore plus à la famille. C'est pour cela que lorsque Nami l'avait appelée et lui avait proposée d'aller boire un café ensemble au Sabaody, elle avait acceptée. Après tout, cela faisait quelque jours qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues car elles avaient été toutes les deux extrêmement occupées. Vivi avait d'ailleurs hâte d'être enfin en vacances.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille avait vite déchanté quand elle avait vu dans quel état était la rousse. Apparemment, elle avait besoin de parler mais bizarrement, l'étudiante en art n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot et elle en était déjà à sa troisième tasse de café. Sachant qu'elle mettait plusieurs minutes à en finir un, autant dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'elles étaient là.

Heureusement, Vivi était quelqu'un de patient. Mais ce fut tout de même une libération quand elle entendit enfin son amie soupirer et ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Enfin.

-Vivi...J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible…

Nami avait du mal à s'exprimer et avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas si horrible que ça ?

Vivi lui fit un petit sourire pour l'encourager à parler.

-Oh que si. C'est même pire que tout…

-Tu me fais peur, Nami. Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début...?

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais avec Sanji ces dernier temps, ça n'allait pas très bien...

La plus jeune s'abstint de toute remarque mais elle avait remarqué qu'ils s'éloignaient quelque peu. Rien de méchant cependant. La lycéenne avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une passe et que ça allait s'arranger mais si elles étaient là aujourd'hui, c'est que ça n'avait pas été le cas.

-J'ai des sentiments très forts pour lui mais... je ne l'aime pas. J'avais décidé de le quitter.

Elle soupira puis bu une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

-Et puis j'ai fait la rencontre d'un homme plutôt charmant à l'université et on avait commencé à se voir. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Bien sûr avec Sanji aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Elle finit son café d'une traite et regarda Vivi tristement.

-Je suppose que tu vois où je veux en venir?

-Je crois, oui... Oh, Nami, pourquoi as tu fais ça?

-Je n'avais pas prévu! Je...ça c'est fait comme ça et si tu savais combien je regrette ! Sanji était si triste, jamais il ne me pardonnera…

-Sanji? Comment ça, Sanji?

-Il nous a vus, Vivi...

-Oh, mon Dieu... Le pauvre, il doit être anéanti !

Nami acquiesça.

-Il est parti hier soir et il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. J'ai préféré attendre, je me suis dit que peut-être, il voulait juste être seul et qu'il rentrerait après.

-Qui te dit qu'il rentrera à l'appartement ? Je pense plutôt qu'il ira à l'hôtel ou autre part !

-Non, je ne pense pas.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son amie, elle développa.

-Quand il est parti hier soir, il n'a même pas pris le temps de prendre sa veste, son portefeuille et encore moins ses chaussures.

Vivi ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour Sanji. Elle espérait que le blond n'avait pas passé la nuit dehors et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, Nami. Il faudrait que l'on s'assure qu'il va bien pour commencer et après, il faudra sans doute que tu aies une bonne discussion avec lui.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence où ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire puis la plus jeune reprit la parole.

-Et ce garçon que tu as rencontré à la fac, c'est sérieux au moins?

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais même pas si ça va durer. Mais je me sens tellement bien avec lui, Vivi. Je pense que je le regretterais si je ne faisais rien.

-Je comprends mais tu aurais tout de même pu éviter de tromper ce pauvre Sanji!

-...J'espère qu'il va vite rentrer.

-Moi aussi.

Nami termina son café et Vivi son jus d'orange. Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber.

-Bon et sinon, à quoi il ressemble ce bel apollon?

Paris, Appartement des supernovae, 10h42

Numéro IV regardait tranquillement son collègue Numéro IIX boire un café tout en fumant son cigare. Ils se connaissaient tous entre membres de l'organisation mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils s'appréciaient. Numéro IV ne détestait personne au sein des Supernovae mais en appréciait à peine la moitié et faisait confiance à très peu d'entre eux. Heureusement, Numéro IIX était venu tout seul sans sa coéquipière, Dieu merci. Il appréciait la jeune femme mais avait beaucoup de mal à la supporter. Trop différents...

Il se força à se concentrer sur son invité. Celui-ci était toujours occupé à boire son café et fumait allègrement son cigare. Numéro IIX était un homme plutôt petit, brun et toujours habillé d'un costume italien sur mesure. Son chapeau et son cigare ne le quittaient jamais, tout comme sa petite barbe naissante. Dans l'organisation, l'homme plus âgé s'occupait de tout ce qui était escroquerie et il s'y connaissait aussi dans le marché noir.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ces raisons que le plus jeune l'avait appelé. Son quo-équipier avait volé des objets de valeur dans le manoir et il tenait à les revendre pour se faire un peu d'argent. Il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents en repensant à Numéro X. Il avait plutôt mal prit le fait de se faire réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller le chercher parce que Monsieur était perdu. Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça, mais non, il avait fallu que Monsieur boive comme un trou. Heureusement, il était arrivé avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Il n'aurait que très moyennement apprécié de voir son quo-équipier découvrir l'anatomie du blond avec qui il avait bu même si au fond, le brun doutait que son partenaire était ce genre de personne.

Finalement, ils avaient juste échangé un regard entendu et étaient partis sur la moto du vert. Numéro X avait insisté pour conduire et malgré le fort taux d'alcoolémie qu'il avait dans le sang, le brun ne se faisait pas de souci de ce côté-là. Le vert pouvait boire de l'alcool comme si c'était de l'eau et conservait toutes ses facultés. Le brun avait toutefois refusé car si c'était pour encore se perdre, il préférait conduire.

Cependant, arrivés à l'appartement, il lui avait tout de même passé un petit savon. Après tout, le vert était parti dans un bar avec le sac contenant le butin de son méfait et pire, l'arme du crime. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose comme ça se passait. Numéro X était quelqu'un d'un peu insouciant.

Finalement, ils s'étaient couchés vers 4h du matin. Et maintenant, il en était là, à s'occuper des affaires du vert pendant que celui-ci dormait.

-Alors? interrogea le brun, souhaitant savoir ce que son '' collègue '' pensait de tout ça.

-Ce sont de beaux objets. Je peux en tirer un bon prix. Un très bon prix même.

Il posa sa tasse.

-Très bien, vends les le plus vite possible. Je ne souhaite pas vraiment rester en présence d'objets qui pourraient me nuire plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil et eut un petit sourire insolent.

-Je vois que tu as réussi à te débarrasser de Numéro IX !

-Pour ce genre de mission, elle ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Le boss fera le virement sur le compte de Numéro X demain matin quand il aura reçu la confirmation du décès de Kuro.

Le plus jeune ne fit que hocher la tête.

-Pour l'argent de revente des bijoux...

-Fais le virement directement sur son compte. Tires en le maximum

-Comme d'habitude.

La porte de la chambre du vert s'ouvrit et il en sortit, vêtu simplement de son boxer noir avec des bandes vertes sur le côté. Il regarda pendant quelques instants son quo-équipier et Numéro IIX en se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Le plus vieux lui fit juste un vague signe de tête et celui-ci lui répondit de la même façon.

-Numéro IIX est venu pour les objets.

Il montra ce qui était sur la table.

-Il a dit qu'il pouvait en tirer un bon prix.

-Okay. Je vais prendre une douche.

Et il partit dans la salle de bain sans plus de cérémonie.

-Il est toujours comme ça le matin?

-Oui. Quand il se sera entraîné et aura fait une petite sieste après s'être vidé une bouteille d'alcool, il ira mieux. Question d'habitude.

Celui au costume rigola avant d'éteindre son cigare et de se lever.

Il rangea les objets dans sa mallette en faisant extrêmement attention. Quand il voulut ranger un pendentif en or dans la mallette, il vit que celui-ci était mal fermé et il l'ouvrit donc pour voir s'il était abîmé. Il fit alors tomber une petite paire de boucles d'oreille en or. Il la ramassa et l'étudia avant de la tendre au brun.

-Garde celle-ci. Je ne pourrai pas la vendre.

-Pourquoi?

Il prit tout de même la paire de boucles d'oreille.

-Ce n'est pas de l'or ?

-Si mais elles sont trop vieilles et un peu abîmées.

Le brun n'ajouta rien et mit les boucles d'oreilles dans sa poche. Il les donnerait au vert tout à l'heure.

-Bon, j'y vais.

-D'accord, merci.

Numéro IIX quitta alors l'appartement, laissant Numéro IV seul avec le bruit de la douche en fond sonore.

Paris, Appartement de Luffy et Usopp, 14h05

Sanji était en train de s'affairer en cuisine. La cuisine était sa passion et quand il cuisinait, il était dans son élément, il ne pensait plus à rien. Même pas à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, que ce soit avec Nami ou dans le bar de Shakky... Ou peut-être pas.

Il avait finalement mit sa fierté de côté et était venu chez Luffy et Usopp. Il avait longuement hésité avant de se décider car il ne voulait pas vraiment déranger ses collègues et amis du travail. Il avait donc opté pour la solution qui lui causerait le moins de tort et il s'était alors retrouvé à sonner à une heure avancée de la nuit chez ses amis qui étaient encore au lycée. Heureusement, c'était le week-end...

Usopp était venu lui ouvrir et le fait de voir un Sanji complètement bourré sentant très fortement le vomi l'avait réveillé sur le champ. Pas assez cependant pour avoir la présence d'esprit de se demander pourquoi il était là. Il l'avait laissé entrer, lui avait déposé des draps et un oreiller sur le canapé puis était reparti se coucher.

Mais maintenant, il était complément réveillé et il voulait des réponses. Le blond avait peut-être réussi à endormir la vigilance de Luffy avec des crêpes mais lui, ça allait être un peu plus difficile.

-Sanji, encore!

-Oui, oui, attends ! Espèce de goinfre!

Il prit l'assiette du brun et lui déposa une dizaine de crêpes dessus avant de mettre un peu de miel et de la lui rendre.

-Merchi!

Sanji lui donna un léger coup sur la tête.

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, mal élevé !

Le blond se posa ensuite avec eux autour de la table de la cuisine et avala son aspirine ainsi qu'un grand verre d'eau. Beurk...

-Pour la gueule de bois? demanda le frisé.

-Euh...oui. J'ai un peu trop abusé de la boisson hier.

-Nami ne devait pas être très contente, répondit Luffy avec une petite grimace car il connaissait sa meilleur amie et savait comment elle pouvait être agaçante.

-C'est ça pour que t'es là ?

Le blond haussa juste les épaules. Usopp voulut continuer mais son portable se mit à sonner.

-Kaya, ça va? Justement, je pensais à toi ! Je me...

_-Usopp..._

-...

_-Je..._

Elle renifla bruyamment et son compagnon sut qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

-Kaya, qu'est ce qui se passe?

_-J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît... Je..._

-Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

_-Klahadoll est mort. Il a été assassiné...!_

Le brun ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça et il tomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Ses amis le regardaient à présent bizarrement, attendant une explication.

-D'accord, calme-toi. J'arrive. Tu as appelé la police ?

_-Oui... J'avais aussi appelé une ambulance mais c'était déjà trop tard._

-J'arrive!

Il raccrocha et commença à s'agiter, courant partout pour retrouver ses affaires.

-Usopp, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Kaya? questionna Sanji

-... Klahadoll a été assassiné. Il faut que j'y aille, elle a besoin de moi !

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête et le frisé partit aussitôt.

Lyon, base des supernovae, 18h45

Le boss de l'organisation buvait comme à son habitude son saké, un très bon saké d'ailleurs. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il broyait du noir. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de se morfondre mais il était en pleine période de deuil.

Après tout, il venait de perdre un vieil ami...

Il avait été dévasté quand il avait appris que Gold D. Roger était mort. L'homme avait été son mentor et son modèle plus jeune. Et aujourd'hui encore, il le respectait énormément. Il n'avait pas de relation vraiment amicale avec Barbe Blanche mais la nouvelle de sa mort l'avait tout de même fortement peiné. Ils étaient de veilles connaissances qui buvaient un verre de saké de temps en temps en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il soupira. Maintenant, il devrait boire de plus en plus souvent seul.

Un faible coup à la porte interrompit ses pensées.

-Entrez.

Numéro IX entra et vint s'asseoir à son bureau sans que celui-ci le lui autorise.

La mercenaire était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'étrange chevelure rose. Elle avait beau manger comme dix, elle restait néanmoins mince. Sa beauté n'avait d'égale que sa force. Elle avait beau être la seule femme de l'organisation, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et accomplissait toujours ses missions avec brio.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler?

-Oui.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux boire du saké?

-Je préférerai de la bonne bouffe!

Le boss rigola franchement cette fois-ci mais il se reprit vite.

-J'ai une mission pour toi.

Elle hocha la tête.

-C'est une mission de protection.

-De protection?

Elle était plutôt surprise. La protection ne faisait pas vraiment partie des missions qu'effectuait l'organisation mais elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

-Oui. Tu effectueras cette mission avec Numéro X.

-Numéro X!?

-Un problème?

-Oh, s'il vous plaît, boss ! Ce type est stupide!

-Il a un fort potentiel et est digne de confiance. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, boss. Il est inconscient et ne se rend pas compte du danger. Et on n'est pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde non plus.

-Je comprends mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Il lui fit un grand sourire pour l'encourager. Malheureusement, ça ne sembla pas vraiment marcher. Tant pis.

Numéro IX se renfrogna. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Numéro X mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle avait une migraine carabinée et elle avait encore plus faim après.

-Cette mission de protection, en quoi consistera-t-elle?

-Numéro X et toi allez devoir rentrer en contact avec le colis. Tu te renseigneras sur son entourage pour être sûre qu'il ne risque rien de ce côté-là. Numéro X doit être proche d'eux pour pouvoir le protéger dans n'importe quelle circonstance et toi, tu veilleras sur lui de loin et assistera Numéro X s'il rencontre des complications. Des questions?

-Comment se nomme la marchandise?

-Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. C'était l'une des raisons qui lui avait fait choisir la capitale comme ville pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Il avait un peu eu peur que son frère ne veuille pas et préfère une ville plus calme ou moins grande. Mais finalement, celui-ci avait toute suite accepté et devant l'air incrédule du blond, le brun avait juste mentionné que c'était là où habitait Luffy. C'était un argument valable alors le blond avait juste acquiescé.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on lui déposa un cocktail.

-Euh... Je n'ai pas commandé ça…

-Je sais. C'est de la part de la jeune demoiselle là-bas.

Elle montra une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain roux assez courts. Il regarda la fille en question qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de rougir. Elle continua ensuite à parler avec ses amis et Sabo toussota pour se donner une contenance.

-Mer-merci.

-C'est un Sex on the beach. Vous allez aimer.

La serveuse esquissa un sourire avant de partir.

-Ah... D'accord.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...Chapitre 8

Paris, Gare de Paris Montparnasse, 27 juin 2013, 09h01

Ace et Sabo venaient juste d'arriver à Paris et ils étaient tout excités à l'idée d'être à la capitale. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de tout et être libres de faire ce qu'ils voudraient.

Ils avaient longuement hésité avant de partir de Lyon. Ça n'avait pas été si facile de tout quitter, surtout le Grey Terminal et notamment ''ses frères'' pour Ace. Mais après ce qui leur était arrivé, ils avaient eu envie ou plutôt ressenti le besoin de changer d'air. La mort de Barbe Blanche avait beaucoup chamboulé le brun et les derniers mots que celui-ci lui avait dit l'avait perturbé encore plus.

Ace ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir qui étaient ses parents ni quel genre de personnes ils étaient mais pour pouvoir avancer, il avait besoin de savoir, de connaître un peu plus son passé. Il espérait juste que ça ne le blesserait pas davantage. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas le supporter.

Son Père tenait tellement à ce qu'il le sache qu'il avait décidé de le faire comme un dernier hommage pour lui. Il était sûr que Barbe Blanche ne l'avait pas envoyé à Paris sans raison.

Quant à Sabo, c'était la mort de sa ''mère'' qui l'avait décidé à partir mais jamais il ne serait parti sans son frère. Alors il avait été content lorsqu'Ace lui avait dit que oui, il viendrait avec lui. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que Barbe Blanche survive et que son frère ne fasse pas ce choix par dépit mais plutôt par une réelle volonté de partir...

Pendant un mois, Sabo avait fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour pouvoir partir. Même si les deux frères s'en allaient, ils ne voulaient pas laisser l'orphelinat à l'abandon. Ace était alors parti à la banque et avait fait un gros virement d'un de ses comptes sur celui de Dadan pour le Grey Terminal. Ils savaient tous les deux combien le Grey Terminal était dans le besoin et ce n'était pas les petits travaux que Dadan les forçait à faire qui était d'une quelconque utilité. Le Grey Terminal avait besoin d'être remis à neuf et d'être réparé de l'intérieur.

Pour la première fois, Ace avait utilisé l'argent que son père lui avait laissé.

Bizarrement, même s'il avait toujours été dans le besoin, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à utiliser cet argent. Il avait toujours cru que ses parents l'avait abandonné parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, alors pour le brun cet argent était tout simplement un moyen de faire amende honorable. Se donner bonne conscience en quelque sorte. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait fait et il avait utilisé une grosse somme... Il avait été très nerveux au début mais tout s'était bien passé et il ne se sentait pas plus sale, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait.

Sabo avait alors passé plusieurs heures pendant plus d'une semaine à la recherche d'un appartement dans leurs moyens. Les premiers mois allaient être un peu durs et ils devraient économiser leur argent car même s'ils avaient un sacré budget, il n'allait pas tenir indéfiniment. Le blond espérait trouver un travail assez rapidement, même s'il en doutait.

Finalement, Sabo avait trouvé quelque chose. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait pour Ace et lui mais l'appartement était vraiment parfait. C'était un T4 de 90m² avec un balcon et pas trop loin du centre-ville. Il avait espéré que le brun serait d'accord. Le loyer était correct, la seule chose qui pouvait gêner le brun était le fait que ce soit une collocation...

Pour sa part, Sabo n'était pas gêné du tout car ça leur permettrait de connaître quelqu'un dans la capitale à part leur petit frère, entre autres.

Bien sûr, Ace avait grogné environ une minute puis avait dit '' _J'espère qu'au moins, il est beau ! '' _en rigolant.

Sabo espérait réellement que son frère ne soit pas sérieux. Il n'avait pas envie que son frère se mette à entretenir une relation purement physique avec leur futur colocataire et qu'au final, tout ça finisse mal et qu'ils soient obligés de partir. Et puis, il avait envie de dormir la nuit...

-Sab', je trouve plus la bouffe!

Ils étaient assis sur un banc juste devant la gare à l'extérieur en attendant leur petit frère. En effet, celui-ci avait proposé de venir les chercher. Le blond fouilla dans son sac et sortit un sac plastique qui contenait différents aliments et le tendit au brun qui se jeta presque dessus.

-Dis Sab', tu penses qu'il a beaucoup changé, Luffy?

-Bah ça fait environ deux ans. C'est un homme maintenant donc ouais, je pense. Peut-être même qu'il pourra te battre maintenant et que t'arrêteras de te foutre de lui par la même occasion.

Sabo eut un petit rire grave qu'il essaya de dissimuler.

-Parle pas de malheur... De toute façon, il s'écoulera encore 100 ans avant qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que me toucher!

Et sur ce, Ace mordit dans son sandwich.

-Ouais, c'est ça. De toute façon, après ce que tu lui as fait, il doit encore être traumatisé!

-De quoi tu parles?

Devant l'air interrogateur du brun, le blond préféra développer. Il lui rappela donc comment deux ans auparavant, il avait fait un cours d'éducation sexuelle à leur petit frère âgé d'à peine 16 ans.

Le brun avait tout prévu. Tout un après-midi pour être plus précis. Il avait amené des vidéos, des magazines, des sex-toys et des préservatifs. Même un tableau où étaient dessinés des schémas représentatifs de l'homme et de la femme. Le pauvre Luffy avait vite viré cramoisi quand Ace lui avait proposé de passer un après-midi tranquille entre frères à l'orphelinat car il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

Sabo aussi avait été assez étonné et avait pris le pauvre Luffy en pitié.

_-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ace!__?_

_Le brun avait répondu avec un flegme spectaculaire._

_-Cours d'éducation sexuelle._

_-... Mais pourquoi__?!_

_-Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et c'est pas le Pépé qui va le faire ! C'est super que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider…_

_Pendant un peu plus de deux heures, il lui avait expliqué comment telle chose fonctionnait, comment faire ci ou faire ça et ils avaient aussi regardé des vidéos. Il lui avait expliqué des principes de base comme bien traiter sa partenaire, qu'il fallait respecter la femme et qu'une relation ne pouvait pas marcher sans un minimum de confiance et d'honnêteté. _

_Quand Luffy avait cru que son calvaire était enfin fini, il avait voulu partir loin, très loin de toutes les cochonneries étalées sur la table mais en vain._

_-Bah où tu vas__?_

_-... C'est pas fini!__?_

_-Non ! Hé, imagine dans 2 ans si tu découvres que t'es gay, tu te poseras plein de questions et tout ! Je préfère y répondre maintenant. Allez, assieds-toi, petit frère. Je vais t'apprendre la vie… _

Ace éclata de rire en se souvenant de cette fameuse journée.

-Sérieux j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça !

-Rigole pas, c'était horrible.

-Ouais je m'en doute.

Ils mangèrent en silence avant d'apercevoir un petit brun avec un chapeau de paille courir ou plutôt foncer sur eux. Heureusement, ils réussirent à le contenir sans s'étaler au sol ni faire tomber leurs sandwichs.

-T'as plutôt grandi, Luffy ! La majorité te réussit bien, petit frère!

Luffy se contenta juste de sourire.

-Je suis pas le seul à avoir changé.

Il montra la cicatrice du blond.

-C'est quoi ça?

Le blond eut un petit geste de recul et il haussa les épaules.

-Bon, on y va?

Le brun avait parlé en espérant que sa question face diversion et que Luffy comprenne qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir.

-Ouais, y 'a Franky qui nous attend là-bas.

Il montra une voiture garée un peu plus loin.

-Vous allez voir, il est trop cool!

Les deux aînés hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Paris, Appartement des colocataires, 12h04

Numéro IV regardait d'un œil inquisiteur son quo-équipier.

-Tu fais attention surtout. Ce genre de mission, c'est...

-Oui, je sais.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Dieu qu'il en avait marre. Il voulait juste se poser sur le canapé et boire une bonne bière. Sa mission commençait officiellement aujourd'hui et il espérait qu'elle se finirait vite, très vite. L'organisation avait acheté cet appartement pour qu'il puisse y vivre en colocation avec son ''client ''. Il se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu réussir cet exploit mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Vivre avec la personne qu'il devait protéger allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche.

Numéro IX avait quant à elle depuis longtemps commencé sa collecte d'information. Bien sûr, les débuts du binôme avait été plutôt explosifs mais ils avaient réussi à s'entendre avec l'aide de Numéro IV. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui... Le brun était debout face au vert et lui récapitulait les règles des Supernovae, les mises en gardes, etc...

-Hé, tu m'écoutes au moins!?

-Non.

Le plus âgé grinça dangereusement des dents. Le plus jeune le poussa et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé sous le regard noir du brun. Numéro X trouvait que son ami s'inquiétait trop et s'investissait trop dans cette mission qui ne commençait pour lui officiellement que dans quelques minutes. Surtout que Numéro IV n'était en rien concerné dans cette histoire.

C'était juste une mission de protection et même si ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la maison, le vert ne pensait pas cela plus difficile que de tuer quelqu'un. Il avait longuement lu les informations que sa quo-équipière du moment avait récoltées et ne pensait pas qu'il y avait de danger réel dans l'entourage direct de Ace. Il bailla, un peu fatigué, ce qui énerva encore plus le brun.

-Zo-

-Numéro IV, je pense qu'il a compris.

C'était la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Elle sortait de la cuisine et mettait la table pour Ace et Sabo. Elle sentait les ondes négatives que dégageait le brun depuis la cuisine.

-Je ne dois pas leur laisser voir mon tatouage. En aucun cas je ne dois leur donner des informations concernant l'organisation. Le protéger coûte que coû...

-Non! T'as rien écouté ! s'agaça Numéro IV alors que le plus jeune était en train d'énumérer les fameuses règles.

-Calme toi, Numéro IV ! Numéro X a raison, c'est la vie du client le plus important et ça a toujours été le cas. Bon, j'ai fini la bouffe. Je me casse, il ne faut pas que le client me voit là.

Et sur ce, elle partit sans que cela n'inquiète les deux autres, bien heureux de se débarrasser d'elle pour quelques minutes et même plus.

-Écoute-moi bien, toi! Si ce genre de situation arrivait, tu m'appelles et tu ne te la joues pas perso, c'est clair ?

Le vert se contenta juste de hocher la tête.

-Dernière règle?

-Pas de sentiment. Ça peut nuire à la mission et à sa réussite. C'est la priorité absolue.

Le brun eut un petit rire carnassier et s'approcha du vert. Du bout des doigts, il toucha ses boucles d'oreilles avant de soupirer.

-Finalement, tu les gardes?

-Oui, elles me plaisent beaucoup.

Le vert avait décidé de garder les boucles d'oreilles qu'il avait volées lors de sa précédente mission malgré l'avis du brun.

-Je vais y aller moi aussi. Juste...fais attention, s'il te plaît. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils me collent avec quelqu'un comme numéro IX ou pire numéro I !

Le vert ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Personne ne voulait se retrouver avec numéro I. Après une petite accolade, son quo-équipier sortit de l'appartement.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'on ne sonne à la porte. Il ouvrit et tomba sur Ace, ''sa nouvelle mission'' et un jeune homme blond, Sabo, ''son frère''.

-Bonjour, on est tes colocataires! fit le brun, assez enthousiaste.

-Salut.

Le blond se contenta juste d'un petit hochement de tête et le vert se poussa pour qu'ils puissent rentrer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le blond fit un petit mouvement de tête pour montrer les plats sur la table.

-A manger. J'ai pensé que vu l'heure, vous auriez faim.

-Ah trop cool, merci !

Sabo avait vraiment l'air aux anges.

Le mercenaire leur montra leurs chambres et les frères en profitèrent pour déposer leurs affaires. Le vert leur fit faire un petit tour du propriétaire puis comme il commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre le ventre des frères grogner, il leur proposa de passer à table.

-C'est plutôt agréable, ici. Je me sens déjà comme chez moi! fit Ace.

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt agréable.

Sabo détailla la décoration qui était tout à fait à son goût.

-Et joli.

-Merci. J'avais acheté l'appartement sur un coup de tête et comme je suis un peu juste en ce moment, j'ai pensé à prendre des coloc'.

-Ouais, je comprends.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, prenant le temps d'apprécier les plats chauds.

-Au fait, tu fais quoi dans la vie, Zoro?

-Je... Je suis coach sportif.

Paris, Commissariat, 17h40

Le capitaine Smoker était assis derrière son bureau et observait d'un œil distrait le rapport du légiste sur la mort de l'icône de la mafia française. Le capitaine Smoker était un homme très perspicace auquel il valait mieux ne pas se frotter. Il avait également une très bonne intuition et celle-ci lui disait de se méfier de l'assassinat de Barbe Blanche. Pour lui, ce n'était pas qu'un simple règlement de compte entre bandits.

-Tashigi, que donne le rapport du légiste pour Kuro?

La jeune femme fouilla dans les papiers posés sur la table, remis ses lunettes et commença à lire.

-...Abattu de deux balles, une à la poitrine et une à l'estomac. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup mais le temps que l'ambulance arrive, il avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Il ne porte aucun signe de violence physique.

-Il ne s'est pas défendu.

-Il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de se défendre.

-Ne sois pas bête, Tashigi! Kuro n'était pas un simple majordome, il aurait du pouvoir se défendre contre un simple voleur !

Smoker s'alluma un cigare. Il était en train de rassembler les pièces du puzzle mais il n'en possédait pas assez pour faire la lumière sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se repassa les propos de la jeune héritière. Il avait sans doute manqué quelque chose.

_Quelques jours à peine après l'assassinat du majordome, le capitaine Smoker et sa quo-équipière l'agent Tashigi étaient venus interroger la blonde. Ils avaient de nouveaux éléments et devaient à tout prix réinterroger la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient donc installés au salon avec du thé et des petits fours secs. Les policiers avaient bien remarqué la mine triste et fatiguée de la jeune héritière. Même son petit-ami n'avait pas réussi à lui remonter le moral._

_Kaya et Ussop étaient assis sur un canapé de velours rouge et les policiers quant à eux étaient installés sur des fauteuils de cuir noir en face d'eux._

_Tashigi avait sorti son carnet et prit son stylo plume._

_-Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger en pleine période de deuil, mademoiselle mais nous avons eu de nouveaux éléments et nous aurions besoin de vous poser quelques questions par rapport à ça._

_-Je...Je comprends. J'espère juste que ça vous permettra de retrouver l'assassin de Klahadoll. Le voleur aurait juste pu partir avec les bijoux mais non, il...il l'a tué. Le pauvre…_

_-Calme-toi, Kaya… _

_Ussop l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la calmer._

_-Je suis désolée, s'excusa la blonde, honteuse de se laisser aller ainsi devant les policiers._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, voyons. Pouvons-nous commencer ? _

_La jeune femme avait hoché la tête et le capitaine Smoker avait commencé à poser les questions pendant que sa quo-équipière écrivait les réponses de Kaya. L'agent Tashigi avait également posé son petit appareil pour enregistrer les réponses de l'héritière._

_-Alors si je récapitule, le voleur a escaladé le portail puis désactivé le système d'alarme avant de rentrer par l'entrée principale en brisant une vitre._

_-C'est un homme plutôt athlétique, jeune et avec un minimum de jugeote, continua Smoker._

_-Il a du étudier un peu l'environnement avant de cambrioler votre maison._

_-S'il a étudié l'environnement de la maison, il a aussi du étudier un minimum vos habitudes._

_La blonde avait tremblé légèrement. Ce que disaient les policiers lui faisait peur et la rendait quelque peu anxieuse. Un individu l'avait sans doute observée et elle n'avait rien remarqué. _

_Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'était demandé s'il allait revenir finir le travail... Bien sûr, à la suite du cambriolage, elle avait mis tous les objets de valeur à la banque. Mais tout pouvait arriver... pour preuve, son bien aimé majordome et ami était mort._

_-Ça veut dire qu'il savait que la maison serait occupée le soir du cambriolage et il l'a quand même fait, avait repris Tashigi de manière pensive._

_-Cet homme est soit un inconscient qui a trop confiance en sa force ou..._

_-Non pas un voleur mais un meurtrier !_

_-Que voulez-vous dire__? __avait questionné Ussop._

_-Peut-être que la mort de votre majordome n'était pas un accident._

_-Oh, mon dieu..._

_Kaya avait été bouleversé. Comment avait-on pu faire ça au pauvre Klahadoll ? Maintenant, elle avait vraiment peur. Et s'il revenait...__?_

_-Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des suppositions._

_-Mademoiselle Kaya, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre majordome, avait continué l'agent Tashigi._

_-Euh... Oui, bien sûr._

_-Depuis quand Monsieur Klahadoll travaillait-il pour vous__?_

_-Environ 10 ans. Il travaillait déjà pour ma famille quand mes parents étaient en vie._

_-Comment s'est-il retrouvé à travailler pour votre famille ?_

_-Il était dans le besoin et plutôt mal en point. Mes parents l'ont aidé et il a décidé de travailler pour la famille pour payer ''la dette '' qu'il pensait devoir à mes parents. Une manière de les remercier pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui._

_Le capitaine Smoker s'était allumé un autre cigare et avait soupiré. L'agent Tashigi quant à elle avait relu ses notes et avait soupiré à son tour._

_Les deux policiers s'étaient regardés. Ils avaient dû aborder le sujet qui fâche. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu envie de parler de ça mais pour faire avancer l'enquête, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix._

_-Est ce que vous saviez que Monsieur Klahadoll se nommait en fait Kuro et qu'il était un hors la loi ?_

_-Qu-quoi!__?_

_Ussop avait pratiquement crié et sa voix était étrangement partie dans les aigus. Kaya elle n'avait pas eu la force de parler. Elle avait été totalement ébahie. Elle n'avait pas pu y croire. Il lui avait menti pendant toutes ses années ?_

_-Il trempait dans le milieu de la pègre et à la suite d'un grave accident, il s'était retiré du milieu._

_-Grâce au rapport du légiste et aux analyses ADN, nous avons découvert que votre majordome n'était pas qu'un simple majordome._

_-C'est impossible... J'avais confiance en lui!_

_-C'est fou, cette histoire! _

_A la suite de sa phrase très peu constructive, Ussop s'était reçu un regard noir de sa petite amie._

_-La personne qui l'a tué était peut-être un ancien ennemi qui venait du même milieu que lui. Bien sûr, ça reste une simple supposition. Il peut aussi juste s'agir d'un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, avait exposé l'agent Tashigi._

_Au début de l'entretien, Kaya avait semblé fatiguée et triste mais ensuite, elle avait été aussi pâle que la mort. Elle avait même paru malade. Merry, son second majordome, lui avait offert un verre d'eau mais la pauvre avait été bien trop bouleversée pour qu'un verre d'eau suffise. Elle s'était excusée alors auprès des policiers et était montée se reposer dans sa chambre._

_L'agent Tashigi n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour la jeune femme. Cette nouvelle l'avait mise dans un tel état qu'elle avait jugé préférable de ne pas lui dire qu'il était fort possible que Kuro avait en fait assassiné ses parents pour ramasser leur fortune... _

_Apprendre que la personne en qui on avait le plus confiance n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être et avait en fait menti depuis le début, il y avait de quoi avoir un choc. Au final, Kuro avait-il joué la comédie tout le long de son service auprès de Kaya ? L'agent Tashigi avait été certaine que la jeune héritière mettrait du temps à réaliser que la réponse était sûrement oui._

_Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire, le capitaine Smoker et l'agent Tashigi en avaient profité pour s'éclipser et Ussop les avait raccompagnés jusqu'à l'entrée._

_-Nous allons assignés une patrouille à la protection de Mademoiselle Kaya et de sa demeure. Ils feront des rondes régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout va bien._

_-Merci._

_Et c'était sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils s'étaient quittés._

-Que faisons-nous, Capitaine Smoker?

-Nous allons nous concentrer sur le meurtre de Barbe Blanche. Nous aurons peut-être plus de chance.

-Vous êtes sûr que ces deux meurtres ont un rapport entre eux?

-Non.

L'agent Tashigi soupira. Le Capitaine et sa logique…

-Sur quoi doit-on enquêter pour le meurtre de Barbe Blanche ?

-Commençons par enquêter sur le fameux coup de fil anonyme que nous avons reçu un peu avant sa mort.

-Très bien, Capitaine!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, alors!?

_-_Eh...bien...

Le regard noir que lui lança son supérieur lui coupa toute envie de dialoguer. Elle se dépêcha de ramasser les dossiers qui traînaient sur le bureau et s'en alla à toute vitesse.

Paris, Sabaody, 22h57

Sabo avait longuement hésité avant d'appeler Monkey D. Dragon. Après tout, ce qu'il allait faire s'avérait être très dangereux mais plus il pensait à sa conversation avec les deux membres de l'armée révolutionnaire, plus il se disait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. C'était l'une des raisons qui lui avait fait choisir la capitale comme ville pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Il avait un peu eu peur que son frère ne veuille pas et préfère une ville plus calme ou moins grande. Mais finalement, celui-ci avait toute suite accepté et devant l'air incrédule du blond, le brun avait juste mentionné que c'était là où habitait Luffy. C'était un argument valable alors le blond avait juste acquiescé.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on lui déposa un cocktail.

-Euh... Je n'ai pas commandé ça…

-Je sais. C'est de la part de la jeune demoiselle là-bas.

Elle montra une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain roux assez courts. Il regarda la fille en question qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de rougir. Elle continua ensuite à parler avec ses amis et Sabo toussota pour se donner une contenance.

-Mer-merci.

-C'est un Sex on the beach. Vous allez aimer.

La serveuse esquissa un sourire avant de partir.

-Ah... D'accord.

Le blond n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se faire offrir un verre par une magnifique femme. Bien sûr, il se savait un minimum beau, ni moche ni splendide même si Ace avait tendance à dire qu'il était un canon. Et puis, il était sorti avec plusieurs filles au lycée et également après même si le nombre avait considérablement diminué. Il fallait dire qu'il avait autre chose à faire...

Il ne pensait pas qu'une personne de la gente féminine s'intéresserait à lui maintenant. Après tout, sa cicatrice était quelque peu disgracieuse. A vrai dire, Sabo la trouvait horrible et à chaque fois qu'il la voyait dans le miroir, ça lui rappelait les combats à mort qu'il faisait au Colisée. Depuis, Sabo laissait toujours retomber quelques mèches sur son oeil gauche pour essayer de la masquer un peu mais malheureusement, il avait l'impression que malgré tout ça, on ne voyait encore qu'elle.

En plus, le nom du cocktail était un moyen assez explicite de lui faire comprendre que la jeune femme était intéressée, et pas qu'un peu.

Il était flatté bien sûr, mais il allait rencontrer Dragon d'une minute à l'autre. Ce serait pour une autre fois.

Il lui fallut attendre seulement cinq minutes avant que Dragon n'arrive.

-Une bière, s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la serveuse lui tendit sa bière et il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Le blond quant à lui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Dragon était un homme activement recherché et il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire.

Pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, le brun but sa bière et le blond son Sex on the beach.

Puis, quand leurs verres furent vides, le plus âgé se leva, paya leurs boissons et fit signe au blond de le suivre.

Celui-ci se leva et commença à partir avant de faire marche arrière.

-Excusez-moi?

La serveuse se dirigea vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire pour lui signifier qu'elle l'écoutait.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez dire à la fille qui m'a offert le cocktail que je reviendrai la semaine prochaine, même heure même jour. Si ça l'intéresse...

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

Il partit alors rejoindre Dragon à l'extérieur.

-J'espère que tu as bien réfléchi avant de m'appeler et que tu ne le regretteras pas.

-J'ai bien réfléchi et je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

Le plus vieux eut un franc sourire à cette phrase puis ils disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Sanji rejoignit difficilement le deuxième étage c'était toujours bondé à cette heure là. Bon il n'allait pas se plaindre il valait mieux que l'endroit soit remplie que désert ne serait ce que pour les affaires de ce très chère Brook.

Arriver sur la piste il remarqua très rapidement Luffy qui était en train de danser sur un podium avec Ussop. Il eut une très légère grimace en les voyant bouger, c'était plutôt atypique...

Il remarqua ensuite son ex-petite amie à leurs côtés et sentit son cœur lui faire atrocement mal.

Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Elle était radieuse comme toujours.

Alors que lui ressemblait de plus en plus à un zombie. Leur rupture ne lui avait fait ni froid ni chaud apparemment.

Qu'est ce qu'il croyait qu'elle allait pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. C'était peut-être égoïste mais il avait espérer que oui. Ou qu'au moins elle serait un peu triste sans lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. A ce moment là la rousse tourna la tête en sa direction et se précipita vers lui. Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et à bientôt pour la suite!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 9 parti 1

Paris, Lycée général, 4 juillet 2013, 9h00

Luffy n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie. Il avait pensé que lorsqu'il aurait passé toutes les épreuves du bac, il serait débarrassé et qu'il allait pouvoir profiter de ses vacances mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de parler du bac et de vérifier telle ou telle réponse à telle question en histoire ou en français.

Autant dire qu'il avait eu un grand coup de stress en entendant les réponses de Kaya. Ses réponses ne ressemblaient jamais aux siennes. Cependant tomber dans la psychose ne servait à rien alors il essayait malgré tout de ne pas trop y penser non plus. Après tout, c'était trop tard maintenant. Il avait beaucoup révisé alors il n'avait aucun regret. C'était juste le bac, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire grand-chose avec ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire pour ne pas trop déprimer si il s'avérait qu'effectivement il ne l'avait pas. Mais Luffy n'était pas dupe le bac était susceptible de lui ouvre quelques portes, surtout si il frappait aux bonnes . Et puis, pour bosser avec Brook en tant que DJ, le bac n'allait pas trop lui servir.

C'est ce qu'il se disait mais en réalité, l'avoir serait beaucoup mieux que de ne rien avoir du tout...

Il avait donc profité de ses vacances bien méritées jusqu'à ce terrible jour de juin. Le 27 juin 2013, alors qu'il avait émergé de sa sieste improvisée, la télé ne marchait plus alors il avait décidé d'aller se reposer. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de s'ennuyer et il avait vu son très cher ami au long nez réviser. Il s'était contenté de se frotter les yeux et de lever un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'était alors affalé sur le canapé aux côtés du frisé et lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait. Celui-ci lui avait juste répondu que même s'il ne pensait pas qu'il lui manquait des points pour le bac, il préférait réviser pour le rattrapage. Au cas où, avait-il dit.

Le Chapeau de Paille avait alors réalisé une parfaite imitation de la carpe face à cette révélation pas si étonnante que ça car il se souvenait que son professeur en avait vaguement parlé... L'information avait alors fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il avait couru dans l'appartement en criant que « Non ce n'était pas vrai, son cauchemar n'était pas fini. »

Il s'était cependant résigné à écourter ses vacances pour bosser ses cours. En effet, Sabo l'avait harcelé tout de suite après son arrivé à Paris et l'avait discrètement menacé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte que s'il n'avait pas son bac, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il avait donc bossé autant qu'il avait pu en attendant les résultats.

Ils étaient arrivés assez tôt le matin pour voir le verdict. Usopp et Kaya se donnaient la main pour s'apaiser et se soutenir, le moment de vérité était arrivé. Luffy quant à lui ne tenait plus en place. Il avait donc été très heureux quand les grilles du lycée s'étaient ouvertes.

Les trois amis étaient entrés alors en espérant qu'ils aient tous leur bac.

Ils y étaient.

Ils se tenaient devant le tableau d'affichage et déjà, ils pouvaient entendre les cris de joie, les soupirs de soulagements et même les pleurs hystériques.

-Oui, je l'ai! cria presque la blonde.

-Félicitations, ma chérie !

Luffy se contenta de lui adresser un franc sourire. Il savait déjà que son amie allait l'avoir car elle était très intelligente et sérieuse. Le fait qu'elle ait son bac avec mention bien n'était pas une surprise.

-Et toi, Usopp? demanda Luffy.

-Je sais pas... J'ose pas regarder…

Le Chapeau de Paille leva les yeux au ciel et chercha le nom de son ami sur le tableau.

-Ah, tu l'as! T'as pas de mention par contre.

Le frisé poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était rassuré. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé un poids des épaules. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir de mention comme sa petite amie mais il était déjà heureux de l'avoir du premier coup.

-Oh, putain!

-Qui y-a-t-il, Luffy? s'inquiéta la blonde.

-J'ai mon bac moi aussi ! Oh, j'arrive pas à y croire!

-T'es peut-être pas si bête que ça finalement !

Luffy savait très bien que son ami se moquait de lui mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce dont il était capable de penser était qu'il avait son diplôme et que Sabo ne le torturerait pas.

-J'ai hâte d'être en boîte pour fêter ça!

-Abruti!

Usopp donna une légère tape derrière la tête dudit ''abruti''.

-Je te rappelle qu'à la base, on y va pour l'anniversaire de Nami !

-Ouais, mais pas seulement. On y va aussi pour fêter l'obtention du bac !

-Luffy a raison Usopp.

Kaya lui fit un adorable sourire.

-Nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en marchant.

-Vous croyez que Sanji va venir ce soir?

-...Je sais pas.

-C'est dommage, répondit tristement Kaya.

-Ouais, mais bon, ça se comprend. Ils sont plus ensemble et Sanji n'a peut-être pas trop envie de la voir.

La nouvelle de la rupture de la rousse et du blond s'était vite propagée, en partie dû au fait que les ex n'avaient pas cherché à le cacher. De ce que leurs entourages avaient cru comprendre, Nami avait rompu mais tous ignorait pourquoi et ils n'osaient pas vraiment demander plus d'information au blond.

Il était assez triste comme ça.

Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il vienne ce soir notamment parce que la rousse allait leur présentait son nouveau petit ami...

Pauvre Sanji...

Seulement un mois après leur rupture.

Même si certains compatissait pour le beau blond et trouvait que la rousse manquait de délicatesse, ils ne voulaient pas prendre parti. Ils ne voulaient pas de problème. Et puis, les histoires de couples...

Paris, Thriller Bark, 00h22

Ace n'avait jamais vu autant de monde en boîte. Son frère lui avait dit que la boîte de nuit ''Thriller Bark'' était très connue et qu'elle était remplie pratiquement tous les soirs. Deux étages, deux bars, un coin fumeur et un coin détente, des salles privées pour les soirées type anniversaire, enterrement de vie de garçon, etc...

Bien sûr, il était déjà parti en boîte de nuit mais là, ça n'avait rien à voir.

-Wow, c'est trop énorme! Fit Sabo admiratif.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Il fallait bien ça pour fêter l'obtention du bac de Luffy ! En même temps ça tient tellement du miracle qu'il faut en profiter avant qu'au rectorat, ils se rendent compte qu'ils se sont trompés en comptant ses points ! Ace disait ça avec un tel sérieux que si Sabo ne le connaissait pas aussi bien il aurait pu penser que Ace le pensait vraiment. Mais non le brun aimait juste se moquer de son petit frère.

-T'es vache!

Le blond poussa légèrement son frère avant de continuer à observer l'endroit. Le brun portait une chemise trois quart avec les trois premiers boutons ouverts, une veste sans manche noire et un pantalon qui lui arrivait au dessus des chevilles légèrement retroussé noir assez près du corps qui lui arrivait au milieu des mollets. Il portait également son éternel collier de perles rouges. Il était très beau et ses habits mettaient en valeur son corps d'athlète.

Sabo quant à lui portait un jean avec deux chaînes sur le côté gauche et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte avec les manches repliées. Il avait légèrement coupé ses cheveux et on pouvait donc mieux apprécier ses magnifiques yeux noisette.

-Tu le vois?

Le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir une meilleure vue. Ace haussa les sourcils, se demandant si son frère croyait vraiment qu'il allait trouver Luffy de cette façon.

-Non.

-Il a dit que si on le trouvait pas, fallait le demander aux bars.

-Okay. Let's go, alors!

Ils se dirigèrent vers le premier bar mais avec tout ce monde, ils eurent bien du mal. Ace et Sabo furent accueillis par une magnifique jeune femme répondant au nom de Camie.

-Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir?

-Un mojito et une vodka coca, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille leur tendit leurs boissons avec un petit sourire. Voyant la manière dont le brun regardait Camie, Sabo préféra abréger leur entretien.

-Où est ce qu'on pourrait trouver Luffy?

-Oh, vous êtes des amis de Luffy! Il est au deuxième étage dans la salle 5 !

Le blond la remercia d'un signe de tête et tira le brun derrière lui.

-Oh, ça va...

-Ouais, c'est ça. Je t'ai vu venir.

Sabo connaissait bien son frère et sa capacité à s'émerveiller devant de ''belles choses ''. Ace pouvait facilement rester planter devant un arbre juste parce qu'il trouvait que la courbe qu'il faisait était particulièrement intéressante ou que la manière dont le vent faisait bouger ses feuilles avait un côté assez apaisant. Mais le pire restait quand même quand Ace se retrouvait à fixer des gens jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soient mal à l'aise.

Finalement, les deux frères trouvèrent facilement le petit groupe d'amis installés dans la salle 5.

-Bonsoir, je suis le grand frère de Luffy. Je sais qu'il vous cause beaucoup de soucis mais merci de prendre soin de lui !

Il s'inclina légèrement pour les remercier.

-Et bah, il est drôlement poli! Ça nous change du petit frère, fit la rousse en coulant un regard lourd de sous-entendus au Chapeau de Paille.

-Oh, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Il est peut-être plus mature et poli que Luffy mais il est aussi casse-cou que lui !

-Bon, arrêtez de vous moquer maintenant! bouda Luffy. Les amis, je vous présente Sabo.

Il montra le blond.

-Et Ace.

Il fit un vague signe de la main pour le brun.

Luffy présenta ensuite ses amis. Il y avait presque tout le monde de leur groupe. Il manquait juste Brook qui s'occupait de mixer pour la boite et Franky qui n'avait pas pu venir ainsi que Chopper et Shirahoshi, bien trop jeunes pour pouvoir entrer. Il y avait également quelques amis de fac de la rousse présents pour son anniversaire.

Sabo et Ace s'étaient vite intégrés au petit groupe et les trouvaient d'ailleurs assez sympathiques. La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien, tout le monde s'amusait, enfin débarrassés du stress des examens pour certains et d'autres simplement contents d'être ici.

Usopp était d'ailleurs aux anges pour une fois que sa petite amie était présente. Maintenant que Kuro n'était plus là, elle était un peu plus libre de ses choix. Le jeune homme se surprit même à penser que la mort de cet homme avait quelques avantages mais il savait qu'il ne le dirait jamais à Kaya. Elle le prendrait sûrement mal. Quoi que...

Kaya et lui n'avaient pas vraiment discutés de ce qu'il s'était passé chez la jeune fille lorsque les policiers étaient venus l'interroger mais le frisé imaginait sans mal l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Après tout, apprendre du jour au lendemain que l'homme qui s'était occupé de vous pendant pratiquement toute votre vie était en fait un criminel...

Il soupira. Penser à ça lui donnait mal à la tête alors il se concentra sur sa petite amie qui lui réclamait de l'attention. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle buvait un verre ou deux qu'elle était un peu moins timide et un peu plus démonstrative à son égard. Peut-être devrait-il la faire boire un peu plus souvent...

Luffy avait envie de péter un câble. Ça faisait un moment que le petit groupe était arrivé et il n'était toujours pas parti danser. Luffy avait bu quelque verres avec les autres, parlant et rigolant avec eux mais plus il les observait, plus il avait l'impression qu'ils ne comptaient pas bouger leurs fesses du fauteuil dans lequel ils étaient assis. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait mais d'habitude, il pouvait compter sur son fidèle acolyte Usopp!

Mais pas cette fois.

Son meilleur ami était scotché à sa petite amie et ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser ne serait-ce que 5 minutes. Bien sûr, il aurait pu y aller tout seul mais c'était beaucoup moins amusant. Et puis, s'il y allait avec Usopp, on aurait moins l'impression qu'il dansait comme un clown. Détail non négligeable, il aurait aussi pu rigoler du frisé, avec lui bien entendu.

Il en était là dans ses pensées et bien sûr les choses étaient loin de s'arranger. Il appréciait grandement la blonde, il la considérait même comme une amie mais quand le couple était ensemble, c'était juste trop chiant. Il jeta de frénétiques coups d'oeil à la piste où les gens semblaient grandement s'amuser.

Et puis, il craqua. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais su se contenir.

-Hé, Usopp, on va danser!?

Malheureusement, avec le bruit de la musique, celui-ci ne l'entendit pas. Luffy se renfrogna légèrement avant de se pencher pour pouvoir tirer sur la manche du frisé. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à embrasser sa petite amie et fut légèrement déséquilibré. Il regarda Luffy avec stupéfaction et Sabo se frappa le front avec le plat de la main. Mon Dieu, son petit frère manquait cruellement de bon sens !

Il tira Luffy derrière lui.

-Lu', on va danser!

Le brun fut déconcerté pendant quelques secondes mais se rattrapa vite. Il allait enfin pourvoir danser, se bouger, faire quelque chose!

Nami quant à elle jetait frénétiquement des coups d'œil à son portable. Son petit-ami n'était pas encore arrivé et elle attendait sa venue avec impatience. Elle avait vraiment hâte qu'il arrive pour qu'elle puisse le présenter aux autres.

Elle jeta alors un regard circulaire dans la salle et s'arrêta sur Ace qui jetait des regards langoureux à un homme au bar un peu plus jeune que lui et qui lui répondait avec un entrain non fin. L'atmosphère était chargée d'un peu trop de tension sexuelle pour elle et la rousse reporta son attention sur la salle.

OoOoO

Sanji se gara à proximité du Thriller Bark dans un parfait glissement de roues. Il avait fini de travailler une heure auparavant et était juste parti prendre une douche rapide avant de venir ici. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec la bande du Chapeau de Paille et sortir pour célébrer l'obtention du baccalauréat d'Ussop, Luffy et Kaya était une très bonne idée.

Le mois qui venait de s'écouler avait été très dur pour lui. Il était parti de chez Luffy et Ussop pour s'installer chez son ami d'enfance Gin, le temps de trouver un appartement qui lui plairait. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant de se confier à son ami et celui-ci lui avait conseillé de discuter avec son ex pour mettre les choses au clair.

Ce soir, il allait laisser sa rancœur de côté et allait calmement s'expliquer avec la rousse. En discutant avec elle, il allait peut-être pouvoir arranger les choses. Bien sûr, elle lui avait brisé le cœur en le trompant mais l'étudiante en art était la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée et leur histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

Il voulait au moins qu'ils redeviennent amis. La jeune femme lui avait affreusement manqué pendant son absence. Il s'en voulait d'être si faible face à elle mais il n'y pouvait rien, autant sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

Il termina rapidement sa cigarette et sortit de sa voiture. Il pouvait déjà entendre la musique qui résonnait jusqu'au parking.

Oui, relâcher la pression allait à coup sûr lui faire du bien.

OoOoO

Luffy et Sabo étaient en train de danser sur le podium sur une musique de Jason Derulo. D'autres personnes étaient vite venues les rejoindre, des filles et des garçons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le blond ne s'en était pas formalisé plus que ça car après tout, le brun avait toujours eu tendance à attirer les gens.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur sa taille mais fut rassuré de voir que cette main appartenait seulement à son grand frère. Il se rapprocha alors de lui pour pouvoir lui parler sans avoir à crier comme un demeuré.

-J'ai cru que tu bougerai jamais ton cul du fauteuil !

-Et bah, me voilà!

-J'en conclus que tu as fini de chanter la sérénade à ta nouvelle conquête ?

-Ha ha ha, très drôle. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt beau garçon mais j'ai pas vraiment que ça à faire ce soir. S'il veut me parler, il viendra. On est là pour s'amuser, non ?

Et sur ce, ils se mirent de nouveau à danser.

Quelques minutes après, ils furent rejoints par Nami, ses amies de la fac et Usopp.

Sanji rejoignit difficilement le deuxième étage. C'était toujours bondé à cette heure-là. Bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il valait mieux que la boîte de nuit soit remplie que déserte, ne serait-ce que pour les affaires de ce cher Brook.

Arrivé sur la piste, il remarqua très rapidement Luffy en train de danser sur un podium avec Ussop. Il eut une très légère grimace en les voyant bouger. C'était plutôt atypique...

Il remarqua ensuite son ex-petite amie à leur côté et sentit son cœur lui faire atrocement mal.

Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Elle était radieuse, comme toujours.

Alors que lui ressemblait de plus en plus à un zombie. Leur rupture ne lui avait fait ni froid ni chaud apparemment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ? C'était peut-être égoïste mais il avait espéré que oui. Ou qu'au moins, elle serait un peu triste sans lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. A ce moment-là, la rousse tourna la tête dans sa direction et se précipita vers lui.

Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement.

Il s'était trompé. Nami tenait toujours à lui! Il ne put d'ailleurs empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. Mais il déchanta vite en voyant la jeune femme passer à ses côtés sans même le regarder et se jeter dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond.

Luffy et Ussop qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène échangèrent une grimace. Ils compatissaient sincèrement pour leur ami.

Pauvre Sanji.

Le Chapeau de Paille parla rapidement à l'un de ses frères avant d'entraîner son ami avec lui pour aller voir Sanji.

Le blond quant à lui n'avait pas bougé. Il continuait de fixer Nami, occupée à embrasser son nouveau petit ami. Un léger coup dans le dos lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

-Hé, vieux ! Faut pas te morfondre comme ça.

-Ouais, continua Luffy. J'aimerais bien te dire qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine mais c'est quand même ma meilleure amie.

Il leva les yeux au plafond avant de continuer.

-Et puis, si elle m'entendait dire un truc dans le genre, je pense qu'elle me frapperait. Encore.

Sanji eut un petit sourire désabusé face à ce que venait de lui dire Luffy.

-On est content que t'aies pu venir!

-Le fait que deux zigotos comme vous aient obtenu leur bac est un truc qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours alors...

Il fit un vague signe de la main comme si cela traduisait tout. Luffy voulut protester mais Sanji lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

Sanji aurait voulu faire comme si tout allait bien mais il sentait toute sa volonté de bien faire s'amenuiser. Il fit tout de même un petit effort pour ne pas trop avoir l'air de tirer la tronche. Il était là pour s'amuser après tout.

-Je suis content d'être là, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti.

-C'est vrai qu'à force de te terrer je ne sais où, on pensait que t'étais mort ! rajouta Ussop sur le ton de la moquerie.

Après avoir discuté une dizaine de minutes ensemble, le trio rejoignit les autres qui étaient partis se rasseoir.

Il y eut un long moment de gêne entre Nami et le cuisinier. La jeune femme avait été tellement heureuse de voir que son amant était enfin arrivé qu'elle n'avait même pas vu le blond. Elle avait stressé toute la soirée, ayant peur que ses amis n'apprécient pas Cavendish. Ou pire, le compare à Sanji. Elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre des commentaires du type _'' Et t'as quitté Sanji pour ça !? ''. _Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que Sanji vienne car elle n'aurait alors jamais invité Cavendish.

Elle se sentait tellement mal pour lui, d'autant plus qu'elle lui imposait la présence de l'homme avec lequel elle l'avait trompée. Elle qui voulait lui laisser le temps de digérer la rupture pour ensuite essayer de regagner son amitié...

Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite apparemment.

Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur la curiosité d'Ace et de Luffy pour meubler le silence fort peu confortable qui s'était installé.

-Alors, tu travailles dans quoi déjà? demanda Ace à Cavendish.

-Je suis escort boy.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça ! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sanji. C'est un travail peu commun.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais travailler dans quelque chose qui ne me prendrait pas trop de temps mais qui me permettrait de gagner tout de même un minimum. Avec mes études, c'était un peu compliqué de trouver. Et puis, on m'a proposé ça et ça me semblait correct alors j'ai accepté. Bien sûr, mes rapports avec la clientèle sont strictement professionnels.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas.

Nami avait envie de se cacher sous la table. Elle aurait préféré éviter certains sujets et à voir le regard que lui lançait Sanji, elle avait sûrement perdu quelques points auprès de lui. Oh et puis au pire, elle s'en foutait ! Le blond n'était pas vraiment en droit de critiquer le jeune homme ! Enfin...

Elle savait depuis longtemps dans quoi le bel apollon travaillait. Il avait été franc avec elle dès le début et elle ne l'avait pas jugé. Il avait besoin d'argent et travaillait honnêtement pour le gagner, elle n'avait rien à y redire.

-Ah, ça doit être plutôt cool et au moins, il faut pas un bac + 7 pour ça! C'est ça que je devrais faire ! fit Ace pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était sensiblement alourdie.

-Tu pourrais certainement, tu es plutôt bel homme.

-Ah, merci !

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rougir. On ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit qu'il était beau, ou pas dans ce sens-là en tout cas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas moche ou il n'aurait pas eu tant de partenaires mais il n'était pas non plus le genre à se lancer des fleurs tout seul.

OoOoO

-Numé... Jewerly vient de m'envoyer un message.

-Très bien, allons-y alors.

Le brun s'engouffra dans le club bondé sans plus attendre. Il trouvait déjà que la musique était forte quand il était dehors mais maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, il se rendait compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite tout à l'heure. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et sentit déjà le début d'une migraine poindre. Il n'avait pourtant cessé de répéter à son co-équipier qu'il ne supportait pas vraiment ce genre d'endroit.

-Où est-il?

Le vert jeta un coup d'oeil à son cellulaire avant de répondre d'une voix un peu forte pour être sûr que le brun l'entende qu'il était au deuxième étage.

Le plus vieux soupira. Il se rappelait qu'il avait dit au vert qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour l'aider si besoin mais il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre d'aide.

-J'espère qu'il ne restera pas jusqu'à la fermeture.

-J'aimerais bien mais Ace n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne raisonnable quand il s'agit de s'amuser.

-Bien sûr... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec Jewerly, au fait? Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce genre d'endroit !

-Jewerly ne doit être vue sous aucun prétexte en ma compagnie.

Le brun leva les yeux au plafond d'un air profondément exaspéré. Zoro s'approcha de lui et le retint par le bras pour que celui-ci s'arrête.

-Je saurai me faire pardonner.

-J'y compte bien.

Le brun avait souri d'une manière qui signifiait qu'effectivement, il avait intérêt à se faire pardonner mais que le vert n'allait sûrement pas apprécier.

Ils venaient tout juste d'atteindre le deuxième étage et ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le brun. Celui-ci était en train de discuter avec un homme brun un peu plus jeune. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et le vert aurait pu se contenter d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin pour pouvoir l'observer tranquillement mais...

-Il a mis quelque chose dans son verre, fit Numéro IV comme s'il avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses.

Le vert se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait beau être loin, ils n'avaient rien manqué de la scène.

-J'y vais.

Zoro marcha le plus vite qu'il put tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi la ribambelle de gens autour d'eux. Arrivé à proximité d'Ace, le mercenaire le bouscula légèrement mais assez fortement pour que celui-ci fasse tomber tout le contenu du verre qu'il s'apprêtait à boire.

-Putain de...!

Le brun se leva précipitamment en déposant son verre sur le comptoir. Heureusement, le vert avait fait attention à ce que le brun ne se renverse pas la boisson sur son haut.

-Tu peux pas faire... Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

Zoro n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le brun le prit dans ses bras pour une brève accolade amicale.

-Je suis venu avec l'ami dont je t'avais parlé. Il a accepté plutôt facilement finalement.

-Tant mieux. Et puis, c'est pas en restant cloîtré chez lui à broyer du noir qu'il va réussir à oublier son ex !

Zoro acquiesça, content qu' Ace ai cru aussi facilement à son mensonge et jeta un regard à l'homme qui accompagnait le brun. Celui-ci suivit son regard.

-Merci pour le verre... Bon, je n'ai pas pu le boire mais bon ! Je vais y aller, on m'attend.

Ace esquissa un petit sourire désolé à l'homme qui l'avait abordé un peu plutôt avant de reporter son attention sur Zoro.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, Zoro.

Il disparut sans se retourner et sans rien ajouter d'autre.

-Deux vodka-coca, s'il vous plaît.

Deux minutes plus tard, on lui apporta ses boissons. Le vert paya et se retourna vers le jeune homme brun qui n'était toujours pas parti.

-Je sais ce que tu as mis dans son verre tout à l'heure.

Il le vit aussitôt se crisper.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui, ne le regarde pas, et ne lui parle surtout pas. Que ce soit en vrai ou dans ta tête de psychopathe. T'as compris?

Le pauvre jeune homme avait tellement peur qu'il hocha précipitamment la tête avant de partir. Zoro n'en fut même pas surpris. Après tout, l'intimidation faisait un peu parti de son travail.

Il prit alors les deux verres et se retourna mais il s'arrêta aussitôt. Il avait failli rentrer dans quelqu'un et donc gaspiller de précieuses gouttes d'alcool.

-Pardon...

Sanji se figea aussitôt. C'était le mec avec lequel il avait bu comme un ivrogne au bar de Shakky ! Il espérait de tout son coeur que cette espèce de tas de muscle à l'étrange chevelure verte avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé et même mieux, qu'il l'avait oublié lui!

-T'as un problème?

-Q-quoi?

-Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure alors je te demande si t'as un problème, sourcil en vrille!

-Ouais, j'ai un problème et c'est tes cheveux, tête de cactus! Je te fixais parce que je me demandais comment la salade que tu as sur la tête pouvait être encore fraîche depuis la dernière fois ! Il faudrait vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais, j'économiserais de l'argent si je pouvais conserver mes légumes aussi longtemps au travail !

-La ferme!

Sanji avait espéré que le vert ne se souvienne pas de lui mais autant dire que maintenant, il était fixé. De plus, son vis à vis était toujours aussi insupportable. Ne voyant pas le blond bouger, Zoro déposa les verres qu'il tenait sur le comptoir et jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable.

-J'habite à un peu moins d'une heure d'ici mais je ne crois pas que Sabo apprécierait que je ramène quelqu'un à l'appartement.

Il tapa quelque chose sur son cellulaire avant de le ranger.

-Je ne sais pas dans quel état sont les chiottes mais si ça ne te pose pas de problème...

Sanji était en train d'halluciner. Ce n'était pas possible! Il frissonna d'horreur sans pourvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait cru que le vert voulait jute l'embrasser la dernière fois mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Il avait déjà été dégouté quand il avait compris ce que le vert attendait de lui mais maintenant qu'il comprenait ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire, c'était pire. Il déglutit difficilement.

Dégueulasse.

Il était répugnant.

Jamais il ne le laisserait le toucher!

Il avait accepté les termes de leur pari et il acceptait sa défaite mais lui demander de faire ça, c'était tout simplement ignoble. Le blond n'était pas le genre de personne à faire des promesses en l'air et à ne pas tenir sa parole mais là, il s'en foutait que l'autre le prenne pour un lâche. Il n'était pas gay et il ne laisserait aucun homme le toucher.

Pour rien au monde.

-Je... J...

Sa voix lui semblait pitoyable. Il passa une main dans ses mèches blondes et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé... Mais non, les toilettes... Enfin, je veux dire, je ne veux pas...

Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Cette histoire de pari...

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sanji releva vivement la tête. Avait-il bien entendu? Il avait eu tellement peur que cet abruti ne veuille pas comprendre ou s'obstine avec cette histoire de pari mais il n'était pas si stupide que ça apparemment. Il l'avait mal jugé, le pauvre !

-Les toilettes ne sont pas super, on pourrait nous surprendre. Je suis pas pudique mais je ne suis pas non plus un exhibitionniste. J'essayerai de m'arranger avec Sabo. De toute façon, le lit sera plus confortable pour ton dos.

-Quoi... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

Le portable du vert vibra une nouvelle fois. Zoro lut rapidement son message avant de reporter son attention sur Sanji.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais quand même un peu alors, je vais te laisser. Une autre fois peut-être.

Il passa à côté de Sanji sans que celui-ci ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

-Va te faire foutre. Connard!

Il n'avait pas crié mais Zoro l'entendit tout de même et même certaines personnes aux alentours du fait que Sanji avait parlé pile au moment où la musique s'était arrêtée. Le vert se retourna et regarda Sanji pendant un long moment sans que celui-ci ne cille. Le vert put facilement voir toute la haine que le blond lui portait. Si les yeux de Sanji avaient pu lancer des éclairs, aucun doute que le mercenaire serait déjà mort.

-...S'il te reste assez d'énergie après... Pourquoi pas.

Et sans s'occuper plus de Sanji, Zoro partit, bien content d'avoir pu se moquer du blond qui semblait le croire. Le mercenaire trouvait que Sanji accordait trop d'importance à ce stupide pari alors que lui s'en foutait royalement. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de coucher avec le blond. Il avait autre chose à faire.

Mais rien ne l'empêchait de continuer à lui faire croire que c'était le cas et Zoro était bien décidé à le faire, rien que pour voir le blond s'énerver.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Elle détourna finalement la tête, mal à l'aise. Le chef cuistot ne sut pas trop quoi dire. A entendre les explications de la jeune fille, c'était un manque de courage ou plutôt un manque de dialogue qui les avait menés à cette situation... Mais quand il voyait l'état dans lequel était la rousse, il ne se sentait pas de lui faire de reproche ni de lui crier dessus pour évacuer toute cette douleur...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Nami.

Il s'alluma une autre cigarette et prit le temps de tirer une taffe.

-Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute si notre couple n'a pas marché. Je savais que ça allait mal entre nous mais je continuais à me persuader que ça s'arrangerait tout en ne faisant rien pour. Nous n'étions tout simplement pas faits pour être ensemble.

Il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour y croire.

-J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui, tu le mérites.

-Ce n'est pas encore le grand amour entre lui et moi mais il me rend heureuse. Cavendish est vraiment merveilleux et plus les jours passent, plus je me dis que peut-être, c'est le bon. Mais ça reste un peut-être.

Elle eut un regard rêveur avant de se concentrer sur Sanji.

-Et toi?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...Chapitre 9 parti 2

Paris, Thriller Bark, 05 mai 2013, 03h15

Cavendish jeta un coup d'œil mal à l'aise au blond qui le fusillait du regard. Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise et pas à sa place. A son arrivé il c'était montrer courtois et avait même participé au conversation que les amis de Nami avait engagé.

Quand sa copine lui avait demandé de venir ce soir pour lui présenter ces amis il avait longuement hésité puis avait finalement accepté. Il ne savait pas que l'ex-petit-ami de Nami serait présent et à voir sa tête elle aussi. Leur relation avait débuté quand ils avaient couchés ensemble et les conséquences de leurs actes avaient fait de la peine au blond, qui le fusillait du regard, Cavendish ne regrettait rien. Il savait la jeune femme déjà prise mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner il la désirait intensément et avait tout tenté pour la conquérir. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme mais qu'elle ne voulait pas pour autant cédé. Il c'était alors montré patient et avait multiplier les attentions auprès d'elle puis elle avait craqué.

Bien sûr le fait qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble n'avait pas du tout était prémédité, il voulait que la rousse rompe d'abord avec son petit-ami avant de formaliser leur relation et de tenté autre choses que des compliments et des regards langoureux. Ils n'avaient juste pas pu résister à l'attraction qu'il y avait entre eux.

Et puis il était arrivé et le rêve c'était transformé en cauchemars. Il avait entendu les sanglots de Nami, il l'avait entendu essayé de retenir le blond. En vain... Il c'était rapidement habillé et dés qu'il avait entendu la porte claqué il fut près de Nami. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait rien à dire de toute façon. Il avait ensuite officialisé leur relation peu de temps après et il n'avait jamais parler de ce fameux soir. Ça les mettait mal à l'aise tout les deux et puis la jeune fille avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait de Sanji.

Cavendish se demanda si elle l'avait vraiment fait mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, malgré les quelques tensions palpable dans l'atmosphère tous se passait bien après tout.

OoOoO

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait essayer tant qu'il avait pu après tout il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une possible mauvaise ambiance. L'altercation qu'il avait eu avec le vert l'avait poussé à bout, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'aurait jamais du venir, rien de bien n'était arrivé depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds au Thriller Bark. Ne pouvant plus supporter de voir Nami et Cavendish être si proche et ces amis parler avec cette même personne comme si de rien était. Bien sur les autres ne savait pas pourquoi Nami et lui avaient rompu et devait juste essayer d'être aimable avec le nouveau petit ami de l'étudiante. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi, comme si tout le monde s'en foutait de lui.

Il ne voulait pas que les autres s'apitoient sur son sort et encore moins que ces amis le voient comme le pauvres mec transi d'amour qu'il était. Qui c'était en plus fait largué par la fille qu'il aimait comme un fou. Et dire que cette même fille l'avait remplacé à peine une semaine après leur ''rupture''...

Par un mec plus beau que lui de surcroît...

Il était alors parti dans le coin fumeur histoire de prendre l'air. Il était déjà a sa troisième cigarette en tout juste une demi-heure. Sanji avait toujours était un grand fumeur même si dernièrement il essayait de réduire sa consommation de nicotine. Il c'était donné pour objectif de fumer moins de deux paquets par semaine. Il avait déjà fumer deux cigarettes ce matin plus les deux de tout à l'heure...non trois il était en train de finir sa cigarette. A ce train il allait fumer un paquet en une seule journée. Quoi que si il se référait à sa montre aujourd'hui était un autre jour.

-Sanji...

Il sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on l'appelle et encore moins à ce que se soit Nami. Il écrasa sa cigarette avec son pied droit et regarda la jeune femme lui montrant ainsi qu'elle avait toute son attention.

-Est ce que...est ce qu'on pourrait parler s'il te plaît ?

Non. C'est se qu'il avait envie de répondre mais il savait bien qu'il devait discuté ne serais-ce que pour s'expliquer et pouvoir passé à autre chose.

-Bien sur.

-Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas te tromper mais c'est arriver et je m'excuse sincèrement pour le mal que je t'ai causer. Débita la rousse très rapidement comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de ses excuses le plus vite possible.

Le blond ne répondit rien. C'était trop tard maintenant s'excuser ne servait à rien surtout quand elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas que Sanji souffre mais elle ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir couché avec cet espèce d'apollon, qui plus est était escorte-boy, sinon elle ne sortirai pas avec ce même apollon alors que leur rupture était encore récente. Mais il garda ses pensés pour lui Nami était venu pour avoir une discussion sérieuse et non pas pour se disputé ou quoi que se soit d'autre.

-Ne t'excuse pas s'il te plaît.

-Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ce soir, les autres m'avait certifié que tu ne venais pas. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en te mettant devant le fait accompli.

-Oui comme tu ne m'aurais sûrement pas trompé si tu avais su que je te surprendrais.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir et en voyant la mine triste de la jeune fille il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir pu tenir sa langue. Lui et sa foutu galanterie, lui et sa foutu faiblesse face aux femme surtout celle qu'il aimait...

-Désolé.

-Non c'est bon. Tu es en colère et je le comprends. Mais tu as raison, si j'avais su que tu rentrerai a cet heure là je ne l'aurai pas fait. Je vais sûrement te blesser mais il faut quand même que je te le dise, elle soupira et plongea ces yeux marron dans ceux bleu de Sanji. J'avais prévu de rompre avec toi Sanji depuis un petit moment. J'avais pensé que mes sentiments vis-à-vis de toi aurait pu changer avec le temps mais plus le temps passait et plus je te voyais encore et toujours comme un ami. Puis j'ai rencontré Cavendish e-

-Cavendish.

Il avait prononcé le nom du jeune homme avec un mépris parfaitement perceptible mais Nami ne s'en offusqua pas après tout c'était normal Sanji n'allait pas porter le blond dans son c?ur. Elle reprit son discours d'une voix inchangée.

-Et il y avait cette sorte d'attraction entre nous...et puis j'ai craquée. Avoua t-elle penaude. Je voulais rompre avec toi de manière juste et honnête et qu'on reste amis malgré la rupture. Elle s'adossa au mur le plus proche et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Sanji. Malheureusement ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il c'est passé. Et je me sens tellement mal parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Sanji est j'aurai tellement aimé qu'on reste amis mais avec ce qui c'est passé...

Elle détourna finalement la tête mal à l'aise. Le chef cuistot ne sut pas trop quoi dire, à entendre les explications de la jeune fille c'était un manque de courage, ou plutôt un manque de dialogue, qui les avaient mené à cette situation...Mais quand il voyait l'état dans lequel était la rousse il ne se sentait pas de lui faire de reproche ni de lui crier dessus pour évacuez toute cette douleur...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Nami. Il s'alluma une autre cigarette et prit le temps de tirer une taf. Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute si notre couple n'a pas marché, je savais que ça allait mal entre nous mais je continuais à me persuadé que sa s'arrangerait tout en ne faisant rien pour. Nous n'étions tout simplement pas fait pour être ensemble.

Il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour y croire.

-J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui, tu le mérite.

-Ce n'est pas encore le grand amour entre lui et moi mais il me rends heureuse. Cavendish est vraiment merveilleux et plus les jours passe et plus je me dis que peut-être c'est le bon. Mais ça reste un peut-être. Elle eut un regard rêveur avant de se concentrer sur Sanji. Et toi?

Si le blond fut surpris par la question il ne le montra pas.

-Comment ça et moi?

-Tu as déjà quelqu'un en vu?

-...pas tout à fait mais presque.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Peut-être qu'il voulait la rendre jalouse ou juste lui faire comprendre que lui aussi était passé à autre chose et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de culpabilisé.

-Ah bon. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. C'est super! Comment s'appelle t-elle?

Et voilà...c'était évident que la jeune femme allait se montrer curieuse. Le voilà dans de beau drap...

OoOoO

Sabo avait été assez surpris d'apprendre que Zoro était présent au Thriller Bark il l'avait alors chercher des yeux parmi la foule compacte pour être sûre qu'il soit bien là. Il l'avait tout de suite trouvé malgré la pénombre et la foule. Il était assis à une table au fond avec un jeune homme de son age environ, brun.

Il s'était alors excusé au près des autres, même si il doutait que ceux-ci l'aient entendu à cause du bruit, puis était parti rejoindre son ami.

-Hey!

Il tapota l'épaule du vert au qu'a ou celui-ci ne l'aurai pas entendu.

Quand il eu confirmation que Zoro l'avait vu et entendu il se fit d'autorité une place à leur table.

-J'y croyais pas quand Ace ma dit que t'étais la mais si tu es bien là!

-Comme tu le vois.

Le blond jeta un coup d'?il à l'homme brun qui l'accompagnait.

-Je suis Sabo. Il lui tendit la main. Mon frère et moi vivons en colocation avec Zoro. C'est un chouette type.

-Law. Il serra la main du blond.

-Zoro m'a parler de vous, une rupture n'est jamais facile. Vous avez bien fait de sortir y a rien de mieux pour passé à autre chose.

Law soupira, Zoro lui avait dit qu'il avait raconté aux frères qu'il sortait d'une rupture difficile et qu'il avait décidé de l'emmener quelque part pour lui changer les idées. Mais franchement une rupture il aurait pas pu trouver autres chose... Il reporta son attention sur le blond et acquiesça espérons qui l'arrêterait alors de lui parler.

-Zoro ma dit que vous étiez médecin pourtant vous semblez plutôt jeune...?

Apparemment non... Ce garçon était trop curieux.

-J'ai 24 ans. Je ne pratique pas depuis longtemps c'est tout.

-Law à eu son bac à 16 ans et à étudier la médecine juste après.

Alors tu es venu avec qui à part Ace? Zoro aborda un autre sujet espérant pouvoir passé à autre chose.

-Mon frère et ces amis et les amies de sa meilleure amie ou un truc comme ça. Ils sont plutôt sympa alors sa va. Luffy choisi bien ces amis. Vous devriez venir à notre table, on s'amuserait encore plus.

-Ont ne les connaît pas je ne pense pas qu'on devrait faire sa.

-Ah d'accord...Le blond fit une petite grimace. C'est dommage vous auriez peut-être détendu l'ambiance.

-Comment sa?

-On s'amuse bien sauf quand Nami, Sanji et Cavendish sont dans le même périmètre. Il se pencha vers eux et s'éclaircit la gorge. Les deux premiers on rompu il y a tout juste un mois et le dernier se trouve être le nouveau copain de la première. Sa aurait pu être normal mais apparemment la rupture ne c'est pas très bien passé enfin bref... C'est une histoire compliqué de se que j'en sais.

Sabo eut un grand sourire en se tournant vers Law. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser que le blond était une vrai commère...

-Tu devrais vraiment venir tu pourrais discuter avec Sanji de se que vous ressentez après vos rupture respectifs je suis sur que sa vous aiderait à tourner la page. Oh je t'ai tutoyer ça te gêne pas j'espère ? Non tant mieux, alors vous venez ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil septique face à la remarque du blond. Mon dieu que lui avez dit le vert pour qu'il le croit si désespéré...Et puis il trouvait que le blond était un peu trop volubile. Law était sûr que Sabo était du genre _'' je t'entends mais je ne t'écoute pas ''_ ou encore_ '' tais toi je parle ''_.

-Non ça ira merci.

Zoro rigola discrètement il voyait bien que son coéquipier n'était pas très heureux de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche une, deux, trois fois. C'était le signe. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Ace celui-ci était en train de parler avec son petit-frère Monkey D. Luffy au bar.

Il se pencha vers le brun et lui signala qu'il sortait 5 minutes.

Le sourire que lui fit Sabo après le départ de Zoro ne l'enchanta pas du tout Law espérait juste que Zoro reviendrait vraiment dans 5 minutes car il était sur que le blond n'allait pas partir maintenant.

-Zoro et toi sa fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez?

Ah il avait vraiment décidé de rester au tutoiement. Devait-il s'en inquiété?

-...Nous avons grandi ensemble.

-Ah je vois. Il gigota un peu mal à l'aise. Qu-quel genre de relation entretenez-vous...?

Cette fois il ne put s'empêcher d'avaler de travers se qui lui donna une horrible quinte de toux qu'il eu du mal à calmer.

-Comment?

-Vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre?

-Nous sommes partenaire.

Dire que Sabo était choqué aurait était un euphémisme.

-Tu..sortais pas avec quelqu'un pourtant?

Il fallu un petit temps d'adaptation à Law pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il y avait comme qui dirait un quiproquo ,le blond avait de tout évidence mal interpréter ses paroles.

-Non enfai-

-Oh je ne vous juge pas vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je te demandais sa parce que j'avais remarqué que Zoro passait son temps à observer Ace tout le temps et à lui demander où il allait etc...J'ai alors pensé que peut-être il avait des vues sur lui et ça aurait été très mauvais. Ace ne sort avec personne. Jamais. Je voulais le prévenir pour ne pas qu'il se face d'idée ou je ne sais quoi...Et vu que vous êtes amis, enfin c'est ce que je pensais, je me suis dit que tu pourrais lui en parler. Mais bon si vous êtes ensembles c'est juste moi qui me fait des idées...

Zoro n'avait jamais été discret, alors une mission de protection et de surveillance sa allait certainement lui poser problème. Mais Law avait espérer que le vert ne se fasse pas autant remarquer, bordel.

-Zoro et moi sortons ensemble mais sommes libre d'aller voir ailleurs.

Au regards que lui lança Sabo il sut qu'il devait développer qu'est ce que Zoro ne lui faisait pas faire des fois.

-Nous sommes...très amoureux, Law n'arrivait pas croire qu'il disait ça, mais des fois nous avons besoin de voir ailleurs c'est tout. Alors il se peut que Ace est attisé sa curiosité mais ne t'inquiète pas si il devait se passer quelque chose ça ne conterait pas pour lui. C'est moi qu'il aime.

-Ah d'accord. Si c'est ça pourquoi es-tu si fragilisé par '' ta rupture '' ? Tu aime Zoro non alors tu devrais t'en foutre.

Law observa plus sérieusement le blond et se dit que finalement derrière ces aires de commère et sa blondeur Sabo était un garçon perspicace qui posait de plus les bonnes questions.

-Je m'en fou. C'est juste comme j'ai entretenu '' une relation '' avec elle qui a duré assez longtemps il croit que ça me touche...

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer et but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson vite suivit par le brun. Celui-ci espérait d'ailleurs que son '' partenaire '' allait se dépêcher de revenir et réparer la merde que son incompétence à la discrétion avait provoquer!

OoOoO

Zoro avait chercher un endroit discret ou il pourrait appelé Jewerly sans avoir besoin de gueuler pour espérer que celle-ci l'entende. Après avoir emprunter mainte et mainte couloirs il était tombé sur le coin fumeur. Il ne perdit pas de temps et appela tout de suite la jeune femme.

-Jewerly je suis occupé et si tu n'arrête pas de me harceler au téléphone je vais avoir du mal à faire ce pourquoi je suis là.

Il avait parlé sans élevé la voix mais son énervement était tout à fait perceptible.

_-J'ai repéré un individu suspect._

-Où?

Ça faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il avait commencer la mission de protection sur Ace et autant dire que Zoro n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression de se tourner les pouces. Il se passait tellement rien qu'il se demandait pourquoi le brun avait besoin de protection.

_-A coter de la boîte. _Répondit Jewerly. _Je ne sais pas encore se qu'il compte faire ni si ces intention son mauvaise. Il se contente juste de faire le tour et de jeter de fréquent coup d'__?__il aux alentours._

-C'est peut-être un camé?

_-Non je ne pense pas. Je vais garder un __?__il sur lui sait on jamais._

-Ok.

Puis il raccrocha et parti sans prêté attention a se qu'il se passé aux alentours.

-Sanji?

-Ah pardon Nami.

Sanji avait été assez perturber de voir le vert au coin fumeur mais la rousse l'avait vite rappelé à l'ordre.

-Nami je suis désolé mais je...ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux alors je préférais ne pas me prononcer. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de sa avec toi étant donné que nous avions entretenu une relation il n'y a pas si longtemps de sa.

-Oh d'accord.

La déception était clairement perceptible et Sanji se demanda si la jeune fille s'intéressait vraiment à lui ou si ce n'était que de la curiosité.

OoOoO

-Luffy tu peux pas faire ça!

Le garçon au chapeau de paille déposa son verre sur le comptoir et jeta un regard incrédule a son grand frère.

-Peux pas faire quoi?

-Refuser une danse. Pourquoi t'as fais sa d'ailleurs elle était loin d'être laide pourtant?

-C'était un slow.

-Justement imbécile!

-Ace je ne sais pas danser sur un slow. Il s'imagina danser et secoua vite la tête.

-Oh j'avais remarqué et elle aussi je pense, mais à mon avis ce n'était pas tellement danser qui était le plus important pour elle.

-Bah pourquoi elle m'a demandé de danser avec alors ?

-Tu es trop naïf petit frère. C'est parce que tu lui plais tout simplement.

-Comment ça?

Ace soupira et se tourna de façon à voir les gens danser sur la piste.

-Tu lui plais Luffy et elle voulait danser avec toi pour te le faire comprendre et elle devait espérer aussi que tu lui demande son numéro après vu qu'elle t'aurait fait comprendre par sa demande que tu lui plaisais...La pauvre.

-Les gens sont trop compliqué.

-C'est toi qui es un peu trop simplet.

Luffy ne tint pas compte de la remarque de son frère et continua a siroter son mojito.

-Elle aurait pu me le dire directement au pire.

-Les filles ne sont pas trop comme sa, enfin je crois. Et puis de toute façon tu aurais quand même refusé n'est ce pas?

-Bien sur!

-Luffy t'attends quoi pour te mettre en couple ? Luffy se contenta juste de hausser les épaules. T'est plus un gamin Luffy tu dois être capable de voire quand une personne te drague ou quand tu plais à quelqu'un. J'arrive toujours pas croire que tu ne sois jamais sorti avec personne, tu es plutôt beau pourtant et je ne dis pas sa parce que tu es mon frère, enfin un peu quand même. Tu devrais au moins sortir avec quelques filles et expérimenter quelque trucs, ne dis pas a Sab' que je t'ai dis ça je nierai de toute façon, tu pourras toujours tomber amoureux après.

Luffy soupira et se tourna lui aussi du coter de la piste ou Brook avait remis un autre slow à la demande des danseurs. Il n'écoutait même plus se que son frère lui disait, trop chiant. Il tourna son regard un peu partout avant de tomber sur une table au fond de la salle. Son frère discutait avec un homme brun, Luffy avait beau être loin il reconnut tout de suite l'homme de la dernière fois.

''Lau'' ou un truc comme sa...

Il se leva et se précipita vers eux. Ace n'avait pas compris pourquoi son frère s'était levé aussi précipitamment mais décida de le suivre avant de le perdre de vue. Luffy s'arrêta devant Sabo et Law et regarda le dernier avec insistance. Le brun fini par relever la tête pour voir pourquoi le blond c'était arrêter de parler, il tomba ensuite sur le regard d'un brun qui souriait comme un idiot.

-C'est toi! Law le regarda avec incrédulité. Je pensais pas te voir ici!

Et sur ces mots il se mit à rigoler comme un idiot. Law se fit la réflexion qu'il devait l'être...idiot.

Voyons le visage effaré du médecin Sabo se leva et vint se placer à coter de Luffy et Ace.

-Law je te présente Ace et Luffy et les gars je vous présente Trafalgar Law c'est un ami de Zoro. Il fit une pause et regarda Luffy, celui-ci regardait toujours Law émerveillé. Enfin peut-être vous connaissez-vous déjà...

-Traffy' vient on va danser. Il se saisit de la main du brun et commença à l'entraîner vers la piste ou les couples continuais à danser leurs slow.

Law s'arrêta et leva un sourcil dubitatif, se gamin venait vraiment de l'appeler Traffy'.

-Luffy! Qu'est ce que tu fou sa s-

-Non c'est bon, allons-y!

Law se dit qu'il y réfléchirait après pour l'instant il voyait juste une opportunité d'échapper au question du blond sans que ça ne fasse bizarre enfin l'espérait t-il.

Il se saisit alors de la main du brun et se dirigea vers la piste.

Luffy le suivit d'un pas réjoui sous le regards médusé de ces frères.

-Euh peut-être que-

-Tais-toi Sab'.

-...OK.

Quand Law considéra qu'il étais assez éloigner des deux autres il s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Luffy. Le Chapeau de paille avait tout d'abord était surpris il ne pensait pas que vu qu'il étaient deux homme ils allaient dansés de la même manière que les autres. Il jeta alors un regard autour de lui et reporta vite son attention sur Law et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaires de danses.

Pour l'instant tout se passait bien il ne dansait peut-être pas si mal que ça. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit jusqu'à ce qu'il marche accidentellement sur les pieds de son partenaire. Il releva la tête et fit une petite grimace pour montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et rapprocha Luffy de lui jusqu'à ce que celui-ci touche son torse et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Luffy quand à lui fut obligé de passé ses bras autour du cou de Law.

-Calme-toi et suis mes mouvements.

Il avait chuchoter ça aux oreilles de Luffy et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir ça n'allait pas être difficile vu comment il les sentaient '' ses mouvements ''. Il n'avait jamais aussi proche de quelqu'un et c'était assez gênant et son c?ur battait à un vitesse hallucinante. Et il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'espérer que Law ne l'entende pas vu comment ils étaient proche.

C'était d'ailleurs bizarre son coeur avait déjà battu vite, lorsqu'il était excité par quelque chose, impatient ou heureux ou encore à cause de l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait mais là...

C'était différents.

Il avait l'impression que les mains de Traffy' lui brûlait la peau et il n'était pas sur que se soit normal.

Puis soudain les mains de Law disparurent et Luffy le regarda perplexe. Pourquoi s'arrêtait il? Voyons son incompréhension Law lui fit signe que la musique était fini. Luffy s'éloigna alors de lui et le plus âgé lui fit un vague signe de tête avant de se diriger vers Zoro qui était revenu. Il avait apparemment enfin fini se qu'il était en train de faire.

Luffy le regarda partir il se détourna ensuite de la silhouette du brun et d'une main tremblante serra sa poitrine.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite et fort.

C'était vraiment bizarre.

Il faudrait qu'il aille voir le docteur Kureha si ça continuait...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Luffy était allongé sur un lit deux place dans une chambre impersonnelle vide. Il était entièrement nu seul un drap couvrait son corp et son sommeil semblait agité. Il poussait de temps en temps des petits gémissements et roulait des hanches. Il ne lui en fallut pas longtemps pour se réveillé, trop exciter pour dormir. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit il fut également assez surpris de voir qu'il était tout nu et fut légèrement gêné de voir l'état de son excitation.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

-Luffy tu es enfin réveillé.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la seul porte qu'il y avait dans la salle et son visage s'illumina d'un merveilleux sourire quand il aperçu Law entrer.

-Traffy'!

-Comment vas-tu?

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il allait très bien d'après ce que sa verge en laissait paraître. Il se dépêcha de ramener la couverture sur lui il ne voulait surtout pas que Law puisse le voir. Mais à peine avait-il remit les draps que Law s'empressa de les enlever exposant ainsi le corps de Luffy. Le plus âgé se permit alors d'observer le corps du jeune homme sans vergogne.

Ce qui accentua la gêne du Chapeau de Paille, il serra les cuisse mal à l'aise et détourna le regards. Sentir le regard du plus vieux sur lui ne faisait qu'accroître son désir. Il poussa un petit gémissement en voyant Law se léché les lèvres.

-Traffy'...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Luffy?

-Je voudrais...Law se saisit de l'entrejambe de Luffy et commença a faire des va et vient tout en délicatesse. Oh Law! Sa respiration était de plus en plus erratique.

-Qu'est que tu veux Luffy?

-Je...il écarta les jambes, s'il te plaît?

Le plus vieux déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Luffy.

-Allonge toi je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

* * *

Et voila! A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Note 2 : Présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre avec mention de viol. J'ai mis le premier mot ainsi que le dernier en gras pour se qui souhaiterais passer ce passage.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 10

Paris, Appt de Zoro, 23 juillet 2013, 04h35

**Luffy** était allongé sur un lit deux places dans une chambre impersonnelle et vide. Il était entièrement nu et son sommeil semblait agité. Il poussait de temps en temps des petits gémissements et roulait des hanches. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se réveiller, trop excité pour dormir.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il fut également surpris de voir qu'il était entièrement nu et légèrement gêné de voir l'état de son excitation.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

-Luffy, tu es enfin réveillé.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la seule porte de la chambre et son visage s'illumina d'un merveilleux sourire quand il aperçut Law entrer.

-Traffy'!

-Comment vas-tu?

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il allait très bien d'après ce que sa verge en laissait paraître. Il se dépêcha de ramener la couverture sur lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Law puisse le voir. Mais à peine avait-il remis les draps que Law s'empressa de les enlever, exposant ainsi le corps nu de Luffy.

Le plus âgé se permit alors d'observer le corps du jeune homme sans vergogne, ce qui accentua la gêne du chapeau de paille. Il serra les cuisses, mal à l'aise et détourna le regard. Sentir le regard du plus vieux sur lui ne faisait qu'accroître son désir.

Il poussa un petit gémissement en voyant Law se lécher les lèvres.

-Traffy'...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy?

-Je voudrais...

Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait que Law le regarde et qu'il lui fasse retrouver les frissons d'excitation que le médecin lui avait fait ressentir la première fois que son regard avait croisé le sien. La respiration du Chapeau de Paille était de plus en plus erratique. Law le mettait vraiment au supplice en le fixant sans rien faire.

-Qu'est que tu veux Luffy?

-Je... s'il te plaît ?

Luffy combattit sa gêne, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de se cacher de Law. Le plus vieux déposa alors un léger baiser sur son front.

-Allonge-toi. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, Luffy.

Luffy obtempéra et celui qui allait bientôt être son amant enleva son pull et vint se placer au-dessus de lui. Il commença à déposer de légers baisers sur son visage avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

Il embrassa les lèvres fines et douces du Chapeau de paille avant de suçoter allègrement sa lèvre supérieure. Puis, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il bougea lentement jusqu'à aligner son corps sur celui du Chapeau de Paille.

Law se fit ensuite plus entreprenant et vint taquiner de sa langue vorace celle plus timide du plus jeune. Il lécha ensuite délicatement les lèvres du brun pour lui demander l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser.

Timidement, Luffy le laissa entrer et fut assez décontenancé de sentir une langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire à travers leur échange labial, ne pouvant réfréner sa joie de sentir Luffy répondre à son baiser. Le plus jeune avait beau être maladroit, Law aimait le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était le premier baiser de Luffy et il était tout simplement magnifique. Law embrassait divinement bien. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien pour comparer mais pour Luffy, c'était une certitude, Law était un pro. Après quelques instants, le baiser auparavant innocent se transforma en quelque chose de très excitant.

La température montait et l'excitation du Chapeau de Paille commençait à devenir douloureuse. Il aurait tellement voulu que Traffy' s'occupe de cette partie de son anatomie mais celui-ci était toujours scotché à sa bouche. Il passa alors ses mains sur le torse du brun et fut heureux de sentir que son amant répondait à ses caresses qui, il l'espérait, n'étaient pas trop maladroites.

Il perdit toute contenance quand son érection toucha celle de Law. Il écarta sa bouche de celle tentatrice de Law et gémit un pitoyable '' Ah ''. Il encra alors son regard à celui de Law et en profita pour reprendre son souffle mais ses gémissements reprirent vite quand celui-ci commença à se déhancher et à mordiller par la même occasion son lobe droit.

La chambre ne fut bientôt plus remplie que de gémissements rauques et de soupirs. Cependant, Law finit par s'écarter quelques secondes le temps d'enlever son pantalon et reprit ensuite sa place initiale. A présent, sa bouche jouait avec un des tétons de Luffy pendant qu'il pinçait l'autre. Cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps mais le plus vieux préféra passer à l'étape suivante.

Il se releva et écarta les jambes de Luffy.

-Traffy'... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Luffy. Tout va bien se passer. Tu me fais confiance, non?

-Oui. Je t'aime, affirma le plus jeune sans hésitation.

Law l'embrassa brièvement avant de prendre du lubrifiant et de s'en tartiner les doigts puis il fit entrer un doigt dans l'orifice encore vierge du brun. Il effectua quelques mouvements de va et vient avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt. Si au premier Luffy n'avait ressenti qu'une simple gêne, il ne put empêcher alors une exclamation de douleur.

-Law... L-Law, attend, ça fait mal!

-Chut.

Il enfonça ses doigts plus profondément, faisant se tortiller de douleur Luffy. Il fit ensuite entrer un troisième et dernier doigt.

-Arrête! Ça fait mal ! Je t'en supplie!

-La ferme!

Law sortit ses doigts de Luffy et le retourna sur le ventre assez violemment.

-Law, je ne veux plus le faire...

Il se retourna légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir son amant et il s'étrangla presque en voyant la taille de l'entrejambe de celui-ci. Il prit littéralement peur et essaya de bouger pour pouvoir s'échapper.

-Traffy', ça rentrera pas, je t'en prie...

Mais le plus vieux ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter et le pénétra d'un seul puissant coup de rein. Luffy cria sous l'intrusion et cria encore davantage suite aux coups de boutoir violents de son amant. Il pouvait même sentir du sang couler sur ses cuisses. C'était trop dur et il avait tellement mal… Il n'arrêta pas de supplier Law mais celui-ci ne semblait même pas l'écouter.

Les mouvements de Law se firent de plus en plus violents et sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Luffy en fut presque soulagé car cela voulait dire que son calvaire serait bientôt fini. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage et il avait mal à la gorge d'avoir trop crié.

Il allait mourir. Il avait** tellement ma-**

-Ace!

Ace se sentit être secoué et se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Il regarda autour de lui avant d'apercevoir Zoro sur le pas de sa chambre et Sabo assit sur son lit juste en face de lui. Il avait l'air inquiet.

Le brun jeta encore quelques coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui avant de comprendre qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar.

Un horrible cauchemar...

Il se jeta ensuite dans les bras de son frère.

-Ace, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On t'a entendu crier comme un possédé depuis l'autre bout de l'appart' !

-Sab'... Sabo, je... S'il te plaît…

Le blond se retourna vers le vert et lui fit un signe de tête, lui montrant qu'il pouvait s'en occuper seul. Il s'allongea alors confortablement sur le lit, entraînant le brun à sa suite et rabattit les draps sur eux.

Ace se contenta de fixer le plafond en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers le blond.

-C'était horrible.

-Oui, j'imagine, vu comme tu as crié.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Sabo ne reprenne la parole.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'était cet affreux cauchemar?

-Luffy était en train... d-de se faire violer par Trafalgar Law.

-Tu prends cette histoire trop à cœur, Ace. Tu te fais du mal pour rien en plus.

-Peut-être. C'est juste que je le sens pas. T'as vu comment Luffy le regardait?

Le blond soupira. Oui, il avait vu comment Luffy regardait l'ami de Zoro. Mais il trouvait la réaction de Ace un peu disproportionnée. Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de pousser Luffy à avoir des relations amoureuses, il faisait une syncope quand celui-ci montrait finalement un peu d'intérêt pour quelqu'un. Et encore, il était heureux que son frère n'ait pas connaissance de la relation qu'entretenaient Zoro et Law.

A la suite de cette soirée, les deux frères avaient d'ailleurs eu une petite discussion sur ce qui c'était passé. Ace avait crié sur Luffy, lui disant qu'il ne devait plus voir cet homme car il était trop vieux pour lui et pas fréquentable. Enfin bref, il avait dit tout et n'importe quoi, désespéré comme il était. Pour finir, Ace avait dit à son petit frère qu'il lui interdisait de jouer à '' touche pipi '' avec ce « crétin de psychopathe ».

Luffy l'avait regardé avec une tête de déterré et lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui disait ça. Sabo avait alors expliqué à Luffy que Ace pensait qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de Law et que celui-ci ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil.

Luffy s'était alors vivement relevé, ébahi, et avait répliqué un ''Alors c'est ça, je suis amoureux de lui ! Je pensais que j'étais malade ou un truc comme ça !'' avant de se mettre à rigoler comme un idiot.

-Je... C'est juste que ça fait bizarre Sabo, c'est tout. Je devrai pas m'occuper de ses affaires, tu as raison. C'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-C'est rien, t'inquiète.

-J'espère vraiment que c'est rien…

Sabo aussi n'était pas tranquille. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons mais il n'allait rien dire à son frère. Le pauvre se faisait déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

Paris, Commissariat de police, 10h05

Hermep releva la tête au énième soupir de Coby. C'était déjà le quinzième depuis ce matin. Les assassinats à proximité du bar Thriller Bark augmentaient de plus en plus et le jeune homme avait peur que ce soit l'oeuvre d'un tueur en série.

La police avait réussi à établir un périmètre autour de la boîte de nuit. Les meurtres avaient lieu assez loin du Thriller Bark pour ne pas que le tueur se fasse surprendre par certains clients de la célèbre boîte de nuit. Mais bizarrement, malgré la '' proximité '' de celle-ci, le tueur en série ou plutôt ce qui s'y apparentait car Coby ne voulait pas trancher trop vite, tenait mordicus à continuer ses crimes dans cette zone.

Le jeune policier soupira. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas un tueur en série car ce genre de choses, si elle venait à s'ébruiter, pouvait bien causer une psychose chez les parisiens. Il allait peut-être radoter mais même s'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait laisser croire à un tueur en série à part quelques petits indices ici et là qu'il était le seul à prendre au sérieux, il n'avait pas grand choses de tangible.

En plus, dans ce genre de cas, la prudence était toujours de mise. Il y avait pour l'instant, et Coby espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y en aurait pas plus, eu 3 victimes. Une par semaine. Elles avaient été tuées après leur passage dans la boite de nuit à proximité. Il n'y avait pas de lien entre les victimes, en tout cas à sa connaissance.

La première victime était une femme de 21 ans, serveuse la seconde était un homme de 35 ans, vendeur et la dernière une jeune étudiante de 18 ans. Leur seul point commun était que les victimes avaient fréquentés le Thriller Bark et qu'elles portaient quelque chose de rouge sur elles. Ça avait été des boucles d'oreilles pour la première, un tee-shirt pour la deuxième et un rouge à lèvres pour la troisième. Bien sûr, ses supérieurs s'étaient moqués de lui et n'avaient pas du tout pris cette piste au sérieux. C'était presque impossible à prouver d'ailleurs car au moment du meurtre de la jeune étudiante, celle-ci ne portait pas les boucles d'oreilles sur elle mais dans son sac.

Et ils doutaient fortement que l'agresseur ait d'abord regardé dans le sac de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien un objet de couleur rouge sur elle. Ça et le fait qu'il n'y avait que les empreintes de la fille et celle du personnel du vestiaire du Thriller Bark sur le sac en question.

A moins que l'assassin n'observe d'abord ses victimes avant de les tuer, ce qui expliquerait le délai d'une semaine entre chaque meurtre. Et puis il devait forcément y avoir un lien entre ces trois individus. Pourquoi le tueur s'en serait-il pris à elles en particulier sinon ?

Coby soupira encore. Peut-être se trompait-il sur toute la ligne. Les meurtres étaient peut-être l'œuvre d'un désaxé qui tuait tout simplement au hasard. Non, le policier n'arrivait pas à adhérer à cette hypothèse... De toute façon, ses supérieurs avaient conclu que le rouge était juste une coïncidence et au fond, qui était-il pour aller contre l'avis de sa hiérarchie?

Oui, mais Coby lui n'y croyait pas trop. D'accord, il avouait qu'il faisait une fixette sur cette histoire de rouge. Le jeune policier feuilletait les dossiers, les rapports des médecins légistes, du personnel du Thriller Bark et des proches de victimes mais rien, et ça l'angoissait beaucoup.

Il voulait à tout prix éviter un quatrième meurtre. Les gens commençaient à parler et bientôt, ils auraient peur. La plupart d'entre eux pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un détraqué ou d'un client de la boite de nuit un peu trop alcoolisé, sûrement un peu drogué et mentalement instable qui avait commis ces meurtres mais quand ils se rendraient compte que ce n'était pas le cas, car Coby en était sûr, ils auraient peur.

Très peur.

Il releva le nez de ses dossiers en entendant le vice-amiral Garp rire, signifiant ainsi qu'il était enfin arrivé. Il ramassa alors ses feuilles le plus vite qu'il put et se précipita vers le bureau de son supérieur sous le regard atterré de son collègue Hermep.

Coby ouvrit violemment la porte et fixa le vieil homme sans rien dire.

-Hé bien, Coby ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête, gêné et ferma la porte avant de planter ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son vis à vis.

-J'aimerais vous parler de l'affaire ''des meurtres du Thriller Bark''.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Il faudrait mettre plus d'effectif sur les lieux pour patrouiller, ça dissuadera peut-être le meurtrier de continuer. Je pense aussi qu'il faudrait envoyer des policiers en civil surveiller l'intérieur de la discothèque.

-Je comprends bien ton raisonnement mais la plupart des policiers sont pas mal occupés avec l'affaire de la mort de Barbe Blanche et certains ont déjà leur propre affaire à régler. Mettre plus d'hommes sur cette affaire va plutôt être difficile, gamin.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et se retint d'ajouter que si les gens laissaient tomber ne serait-ce que pour un court moment l'affaire du mystérieux assassinat de Barbe Blanche, ce serait possible. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute du vice-amiral Garp si la police faisait une fixation sur cette affaire.

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que la police décevait Coby. Ils auraient dû répartir équitablement leurs effectifs sur les affaires en cours et non pas assigner presque la moitié de leur nombre sur cette affaire. C'était jeter l'argent public par la fenêtre selon lui, d'autant que malgré le personnel et les moyens employés, ils n'avançaient pas plus vite.

Qu'est-ce que le chef Akainu pouvait être buté ! A croire qu'il en faisait une affaire personnelle ! Alors qu'il était clair qu'avec ce qui était en train de se passer, le plus important n'était pas de savoir qui avait tué Barbe Blanche mais bien de se concentrer sur la série de meurtres qui frappait la ville. Après tout, peut-être que s'ils s'y prenaient bien, ils pourraient arrêter le meurtrier et sauver plusieurs vies.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de cette affaire si tu n'es pas content.

-Pardon?

Coby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait enfin pouvoir aller sur le terrain! Il ne put empêcher un sourire béat de fendre ses lèvres à cette pensée.

-Bon, si tu as compris, dégage!

-Merci vice-amiral Garp!

Et sur ce, il partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son ami.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, le vieil homme sortit le dossier qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir. Peut-être que grâce à cette nouvelle piste, ils allaient pouvoir avancer. En tout cas, il l'espérait car ils ne pouvaient se permettre de dépenser des moyens pareils aussi longtemps pour élucider le mystérieux meurtre de Barbe Blanche.

Lui comme beaucoup d'autres trouvait que le chef Sakazuki, appelé Akainu par ses subordonnés, s'acharnait trop.

Mais peut-être que tout allait bientôt s'arranger et que cette histoire ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir, même si ça l'étonnerait que Satch, leur informateur, sache quoi que ce soit car même si c'était le cas, il ne parlerait certainement pas. Et il doutait qu'une proposition de remise de peine ou des avantages en prison y change quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il s'était fait arrêter, c'était fini pour lui.

Il se demandait juste combien de temps le pauvre allait tenir. Après tout, Sakazuki avait tenu personnellement à l'interroger et ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

Il soupira et ouvrit son autre dossier. Le rapport du capitaine Smoker. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'était pas très concluant. Depuis sa fameuse visite au manoir de la jeune héritière, il n'avançait pas trop. La seule certitude qu'il avait était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple cambriolage. C'était un professionnel, un professionnel qui avait maquillé l'assassinat du majordome en un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Cette personne pouvait aussi bien être un ancien membre de l'organisation de la victime qu'un membre d'un gang rival ou autre idiotie du genre. Il restait une autre possibilité mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce '' truc '' qui leur manquait était sans doute la clé du mystère.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme avant de ranger ses dossiers et de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Il était fatigué. Il allait faire une petite sieste et il se casserait la tête avec toutes ces affaires en suspens tout à l'heure.

Paris, Librairie Corneille, 15h07

Law feuilletait depuis une dizaine de minutes un ouvrage sur la plasticité neuronale. Un livre fort intéressant. Il avait peu d'occasions d'exercer au sens propre du terme sa vocation.

Il aborda un petit sourire en coin en fermant le livre et en se dirigeant au rayon suivant. Il voulait un livre sur les caractéristiques du corps humain.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de rendez-vous prévu avec une des '' smiles ''. Le prochain n'était que dans deux semaines, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour trouver une solution à son problème. Il n'avait toujours aucun indice ni aucun renseignement sur Joker et ça commençait gentiment à l'agacer.

Personne ne parlait ni ne laissait traîner malencontreusement une information sur ce type. Oh bien sûr, il avait appris que ça arrivait à Joker de coucher avec ses prostituées et notamment avec Margaret. Il avait essayé de sous tirer des informations à la jeune fille mais elle n'avait pas lâché un seul mot. La peur l'avait rendue aussi muette qu'une tombe.

Law avait préféré ne pas insister. Il serait bien embêter si toutes ses questions commençaient à éveiller la méfiance des autres. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Joker, il était encore tout petit alors celui-ci ne risquait pas de le reconnaître mais Law ne voulait tout de même pas pousser sa chance. Après tout, plus il passait de temps dans l'hôtel Don Quichotte, plus il avait de chance que Joker le reconnaisse.

Il soupira et reposa le livre qu'il tenait. Pas assez explicatif.

Le problème avec sa mission, c'est que s'il restait trop longtemps sans aucune piste, il allait se la voir retirer.

Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas par quel moyen faire parler les prostituées qui travaillaient pour ce malade. Et le fait que ses '' employés '' soient si secrets le confortait bien dans l'idée que Joker préparait quelque chose. Mais quoi, il l'ignorait...

Il soupira encore une fois. Ca ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête. Il verrait ça une autre fois.

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers la caisse quand il tomba sur le sourire béat du Chapeau de Paille. En voilà au moins un qui était content de le voir.

Il fronça ses sourcils, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ce gosse?

-Salut!

Law se contenta de hocher la tête et de se diriger vers la caisse. Avec de la chance, il le laisserait tranquille. Ou peut-être pas...

-C'est quoi comme livre?

Il pointa le livre que le brun tenait dans ses mains. Voyant que celui-ci l'ignorait toujours, il se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir lire le titre.

-La plasticité neuronale... C'est quoi ça?

-Rien.

Il tendit le livre au caissier et lui donna la somme demandée.

-Tenez.

Il récupéra son bien et sortit du magasin, toujours suivit par Luffy.

-Sabo m'a dit que tu étais médecin. C'est plutôt la classe ! Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui, j'espère?

-...Non.

Il accéléra son allure.

-Tant mieux, on va pouvoir passer l'après-midi ensemble. Je dois aller au Thriller Bark uniquement ce soir donc on a le temps.

Law s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna vers le plus jeune.

-Je suis occupé et je n'ai certainement pas le temps ni l'envie de passer du temps avec toi. Je ne me souviens même plus de ton nom !

-Luffy.

-Je m'en fous.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il reprit sa route pour aller n'importe où tant qu'il partait...

-T'étais moins austère la dernière fois.

-Et toi, t'étais moins causant.

Luffy baissa les yeux pour cacher sa gêne. La dernière fois, quand ils avaient dansé ce slow ensemble, il avait été tellement perturbé par la proximité qu'il y avait eu entre eux qu'il en avait oublié de parler.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose?

-Certainement pas avec toi.

-Pourquoi pas ? continua t-il en faisant fi de l'avis du concerné. Je connais plein de restaurants sympas et pas trop chers si t'es juste. Je peux même t'inviter au Mac Do si tu veux !

Law se stoppa net et plaqua Luffy contre la première surface plane qu'il trouva, ce qui se trouva être un mur en béton juste à leur gauche.

Il se saisit du menton du chapeau de paille et encra ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis.

-Écoute-moi bien chapeau de paille car je ne le répéterai qu'une seule fois : fous-moi la paix.

Puis il partit sans plus de cérémonie et il fut heureux de constater que Luffy ne le suivait pas.

Luffy quant à lui était encore adossé au mur de béton sur lequel il avait été plaqué plus tôt, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure et une légère rougeur aux joues. Il resta dans cet état de béatitude une dizaine de minutes avant de se précipiter vers chez Rebecca où ses amis l'attendaient.

Paris, 12éme arrondissement, 17h03

Luffy courut jusqu'à l'immeuble où étaient cachés ses amis. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il se mit à plat ventre et rigola tant qu'il faillit tomber. Le fameux jour était enfin arrivé! En effet, ils avaient eu beau interroger la jeune fille, elle n'avait rien voulut lâcher sur son petit ami secret de tous.

Mais à force de persévérance et d'acharnement, ils avaient réussi à avoir quelques indices. Oh, pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça. Ils avaient ainsi appris par un moyen assez détourné et mesquin que Rebecca avait un rendez-vous avec ce fameux ''petit-ami extraordinaire ''.

-T'en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce que tu foutais?

Usopp était tout excité. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil un peu partout.

-T'occupe. Il est déjà là?

-On est là depuis presque une heure et on n'a encore rien vu! Si ça se trouve, on a mal compris…

Chopper avait adopté une petite moue boudeuse. Il avait eu tellement de mal à convaincre la doctoresse de le laisser sortir. Il espérait au moins que leur mission d'espionnage allait donner quelque chose.

-Chut, elle sort, chuchota alors Usopp le plus fort qu'il put.

Les trois adolescents qui s'étaient révélés pour avoir une meilleur vu se jetèrent comme un seul homme par terre. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'ils se fassent repérer.

-Oh, putain ! Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer!

Luffy essaya de rigoler le plus discrètement possible. Il n'avait encore jamais suivi personne et il attendait beaucoup de cette nouvelle expérience. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Usopp et Chopper.

Chopper réussit le premier à retrouver son calme. Il se leva et observa Rebecca. La jeune fille rayonnait littéralement. Les deux colocataires se mirent également à l'observer et ils restèrent cachés jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne soit plus en vue puis foncèrent dans sa direction. Ils se cachèrent ensuite derrière une poubelle quand la jeune fille s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements.

-Usopp, bouge ! Elle va nous remarquer! paniqua Luffy

Ils étaient cachés à trois derrière une petite poubelle et le regard des passants sur eux leur indiquait qu'ils étaient loin d'être discrets. Quand Usopp se fit gentiment dégager de leur cachette, il se rua comme si sa vie en dépendait derrière une voiture grise en stationnement à quelques mètres.

Il fit ensuite un signe à ses amis pour leur signaler qu'il était bien caché. Luffy lui répondit par des signes que le frisé ne sembla pas comprendre. Quant à Chopper, il était trop occupé à observer ce que faisait Rebecca. Est-ce qu'elle cherchait un cadeau pour son copain? Chopper ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était si romantique.

Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et s'engouffra dans une bouche de métro, ce qui sortit Chopper de son état. Il secoua vivement Luffy pour qu'il arrête de rigoler avec le frisé et qu'ils puissent repartir suivre la jeune femme.

Ils étaient dans le métro, assis à quelques mètres de la lycéenne. Ils se cachaient grâce à un immense journal.

-J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, s'emballa Chopper.

-On se croirait dans un film, continua Luffy.

-Vous croyez qu'on va avoir des problèmes vu qu'on n'a pas payé de ticket? Usopp était franchement inquiet. S'ils se faisaient contrôler, la note serait salée.

-T'inquiètes, Usopp. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble son copain !

-Si ça se trouve, c'est un homme marié.

Les trois garçons grimacèrent à cette idée.

-Peut-être qu'il est super beau et que Rebecca le cache pour pas que les filles le lui pique !

Luffy fronça les sourcils. Est ce qu'il fallait qu'il cache son Traffy'?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent enfin du métro et furent heureux d'arriver dans des endroits avec un peu plus de monde. Ils pouvaient se dissimuler plus facilement maintenant, sauf que suivre la jeune fille devenait quelque peu compliqué.

-Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Nami se tenait devant eux, leur barrant ainsi la route. Elle avait l'air d'avoir fait de nouvelles emplettes.

-On est en mission top secrète! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore comme bêtise, vous?!

-Mais rien!

Luffy adopta une moue boudeuse face à l'insistance de sa meilleure amie puis grimaça quand elle lui pinça la joue.

-Luffy, tu n'es plus au lycée maintenant ! Tu as eu ton bac, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi ! Surtout si c'est pour entraîner ce pauvre Chopper dans tes magouilles !

-On n'a pas le temps, Nami !

Usopp entraîna ses amis à sa suite. La rousse les avait quelque peu retardés et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient la perdre de vue.

Ils durent batailler un peu pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Rebecca. Elle était assise sur un banc et pianotait sur son portable.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle lui dit qu'elle est arrivée et qu'elle l'attend patiemment, minauda Chopper.

-J'espère qu'il va vite se pointer, commence à faire froid !

-Je me demande s'il est vraiment beau. Si ça se trouve, c'est un thon ou alors il est vraiment marié. Ou peut-être que c'est un agent secret ou un astronaute ou un pilote d-

-Tu t'emballes trop, Luffy!

Ils rigolèrent en chœur puis discutèrent de choses et d'autres tout en observant la lycéenne qui patientait toujours.

Soudain, ils virent un homme de grande taille assez musclé s'arrêter près de la jeune femme. Il avait l'air bronzé et d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, il avait de nombreux tatouages mais ils n'en étaient pas sûrs.

Luffy commença doucement à râler.

-Putain, on voit rien!

-Faut qu'on se rapproche.

-Et si elle nous voit?

-Pas grave maintenant qu'elle nous a menés à son copain !

Après les paroles du frisé, ils éclatèrent de rire avant d'être interrompu par Bartolomeo.

-Luffy!

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à son ami, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Hey!

Il lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu viens espionner Rebecca avec nous?

Le plus vieux hocha vivement de la tête.

Le chapeau de paille se mit alors à raconter comment ils en étaient venus à espionner leur amie.

-Tu es fantastique, Luffy! Réussir à suivre ton amie aussi longtemps sans qu'elle ne se soit doutée une seule seconde de tout ça!

-Ouais et là, on va bientôt savoir quelle tête il a, rajouta Usopp.

-Allez, on y va les gars!

Ils se précipitèrent vers la rue d'en face au pas de course et cherchèrent Rebecca des yeux.

-Bah, elle est où?

La question de Chopper resta en suspens.

-Oh non... Je suis sûr qu'on l'a raté !

Luffy soupira. Dire qu'ils y étaient presque.

OoOoO

Rebecca regarda ses amis la chercher en vain. S'ils pensaient vraiment qu'elle ne les avait pas vus la suivre, ils se trompaient lourdement. Ils n'avaient pas fait preuve d'une grande discrétion et puis, ils parlaient tellement fort ! Mais le plus drôle était assurément le passage où ils étaient cachés derrière un journal dans le métro.

-C'est qui ces idiots? tonna une voix grave à ses côtés.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis qui continuaient à la chercher.

-Ce sont mes amis. Ne les insulte pas, s'il te plaît.

Il tira sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser au sol.

-D'accord, allons-y.

Ils se donnèrent la main et s'éloignèrent des autres. Rebecca était vraiment heureuse et elle espérait que ses amis ne lui en voudraient pas. Elle comptait bien leur présenter son petit-ami mais pour l'instant, elle voulait encore l'avoir pour elle toute seule.

Paris, centre ville, 18h07

Ace fronça les sourcils à la vue de la somme qu'il lui restait sur son compte en banque. Bien dérisoire, malheureusement. Rien d'étonnant quand on n'avait pas de revenu et qu'on continuait à dépenser comme si l'argent tombait du ciel. évidemment à un moment, le déficit allait se faire sentir.

Sa bouche se tordit en une légère grimace quand il récupéra sa carte et la rangea dans son portefeuille. Il sortit son autre carte bancaire et effectua la même action. Tout de suite, ce n'était plus pareil! Il avait utilisé l'argent que son père avait laissé sur son compte par l'intermédiaire de Garp une seule fois et c'était pour aider l'orphelinat.

Il avait vraiment espéré ne pas avoir une fois encore besoin de cet argent. Il n'en voulait pas et préférait s'abstenir de manger pendant une semaine plutôt que de se résoudre à l'utiliser. Bon, il s'était assez tourné les pouces. Il était temps qu'il se cherche un job!

Il retira son autre carte bancaire et rangea son portefeuille. Il était un jeune homme en pleine forme physique ou plutôt en pleine possession de ses moyens et pouvait donc aisément travailler.

Le problème, c'est qu'il avait juste son bac et pas vraiment d'autre diplôme... Il avait travaillé comme serveur après le lycée pendant presque 8 mois puis comme vendeur avant de s'enrôler dans le gang de Barbe Blanche mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait mettre ça dans son CV.

Autant chercher dans ces domaines-là, il aurait plus de chances de trouver étant donné qu'il avait un minimum d'expérience. Il n'allait pas avoir trop de mal à trouver puisqu'ils étaient en pleines vacances d'été, enfin il l'espérait.

Il se stoppa vivement quand il faillit percuter une femme plutôt élégante, brune à la peau légèrement bronzée et aux yeux bleus.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle lui sourit d'un sourire énigmatique avant de rentrer dans un café et de rejoindre un homme blond.

Ace continua sa route avant de s'arrêter dans une agence d'intérim. Autant commencer par là et faire le tour des restaurants et magasins après.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures maintenant qu'il cherchait. Il avait laissé ses coordonnées un peu partout et espérait que toutes ses démarches aboutiraient bientôt. Il n'en était malheureusement pas sûr car à part certains regards langoureux, les gens n'avaient pas eu l'air trop intéressé. Ca l'avait plutôt surpris d'ailleurs. Il attirait les gay ou quoi?

-Excusez-moi?

Le brun se tourna pour tomber sur un homme à l'apparence plutôt atypique. L'homme était grand, très grand même et était dans la quarantaine. Ace se retourna complètement pour pouvoir détailler plus amplement l'individu qui lui faisait face. Il avait des bandes rouges et orange en dessous des yeux, des larges lèvres et de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés. Il était habillé d'une large chemise blanche ouverte aux trois quart ainsi que d'un pantalon en cuir rouge.

-Euh oui?

L'homme s'avança avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, monsieur.

Ace hocha la tête pour lui rendre son salut.

-Je me nomme Diamante, je travaille pour Doflamingo.

Il lui tendit une carte qu'Ace étudia minutieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

-J'ai une offre de travail à vous faire. Peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter dans un endroit tranquille?

-Euh, oui!

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait peut-être obtenir un bon travail, et plus vite que prévu finalement. Portgas se calma cependant assez vite. Il allait bien prendre le temps d'écouter ce Diamante et verrait après. Ils allèrent dans un petit bistro où ils commandèrent à boire.

-C'est quoi comme job?

Il préférait aller droit au but comme ça si c'était un plan foireux, il ne perdrait pas son temps.

-Mon patron Doflamingo est un grand businessman dans le marché de la finance, tout le monde le connaît.

Il hocha la tête et se garda bien de lui dire que lui, il ne le connaissait pas.

-Il tient aussi une agence d'escorte. C'est moi qui me charge de recruter le personnel et je pense que vous seriez parfait pour ce poste. Le salaire au début sera d'environ 3500€ par mois et tout ça en effectuant 2 missions par semaine.

Ace faillit recracher le contenu de son verre. Sérieux, tout ça ?!

-C'est quoi les conditions pour tout ça... ?

-Vous rencontrez les clients que j'aurais minutieusement sélectionnés et vous passez environ une demi-journée avec eux ou une journée entière s'ils en font la demande. Vous pouvez aller au théâtre, voir des courses de chevaux. Ca dépend du client.

-Ça a l'air facile.

-Ça dépend. Il faut plaire et satisfaire le client. Ils sont intransigeants et ça se comprend vu le prix qu'ils payent.

-Et c'est légal ? J'aurais un contrat et tout? Pas que je suis intéressé mais je préfère demander.

Maintenant qu'Ace ne faisait plus parti du gang de Barbe Blanche, il avait décidé de mener une vie normale, dans la légalité si possible.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Et oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout sera fait dans les règles. Doflamingo ne tient pas à avoir de souci avec aucune de ses affaires. Il en va de son honneur.

-Okay... Je garde votre carte et je verrai.

Il la rangea dans la poche de son jean avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Juste une dernière chose.

Il attendit d'avoir l'attention du plus jeune pour continuer.

-Certains de nos escortes croient bon de coucher avec leurs clients pour plus de bénéfices. Nous ne cautionnons pas ça mais nous préférons être mis au courant pour pouvoir avoir un minimum de contrôle sur la situation et pour pouvoir vous protégez si besoin.

-... Pourquoi vous me dites ça?

-Juste à titre d'information.

Il paya sa consommation ainsi que celle d'Ace. Il fit un signe de tête pour le saluer et quitta le bistro. Quand il fut à l'abri dans une ruelle dégagée, il lâcha un rire sonore. C'était presque trop facile.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il rejoignit une Mercedes garée un peu plus loin et monta à l'arrière.

Tout de suite après, celle-ci démarra.

-Alors?

-Ce fut une réussite.

L'homme à l'étrange chevelure rose esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Bien.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à mordre à l'hameçon.

-J'espère bien. Il me faut ces données le plus rapidement possible.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

-Je te fais confiance alors.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux boire?

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je pense que je vais prendre un café.

-Tu rigole j'espère ?

-Non. Gin continua à le fixer les yeux grand ouvert. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je te donne rendez-vous dans un bar et toi tu veux boire un café.

Gin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de son ami. Ils furent interrompus par la venue de la serveuse.

-Bonsoir Sanji, salut Gin qu'est ce que je vous sers?

-Bonsoir ma belle je voudrais un café s'il t-

-Une bière et un mojito s'il te plaît.

-Très bien. Je vous amène sa tout de suite messieurs.

Gin se contenta d'acquiescer en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le regard noir que lui lançait son ami.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard les deux hommes dégustaient leurs boissons.

-Alors pourquoi tu voulais m'emmener ici ?

-A ton avis ? Il jeta un regards aux personnes présentes dans le bar et arrêta son regard sur un groupe de jeunes femmes. Alors tu ne vois toujours pas?

-Je...

Sanji laissa lui aussi son regards se perdre sur le groupe de jeunes femmes. Il voyait très bien ce que voulait son ami. Il ne souffrait plus autant de la trahison de Nami et avait en quelque sorte tournée la page. Il l'aimait toujours mais il c'était fait à l'idée qu'il devait passé à autre chose. En plus son ami essayait de le remettre en selle si avec ça il n'arrivait pas à passer autres choses. Il détailla de nouveau le groupe de femme avant d'esquisser un sourire timide. Pourquoi pas...

-Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de ces jeunes femmes? Continua son ami qui était bien décidé à profiter de son trouble.

-Elles sont belles c'est indéniable.

* * *

Et voilà en espérant que ça vous ait plu! A Très vite pour la suite ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres ...Chapitre 11

Paris, appartement de Trafalgar Law, 30 juillet 2013, 09h27

Law ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était encore fatigué mais il n'avait plus vraiment sommeil. Il avait dû faire son compte rendu au patron et c'est un peu déçu que le chef des Supernovae avait accueilli la nouvelle. Le responsable avait espéré que l'un de ses meilleurs agents aurait de meilleurs résultats.

Il n'était pas le seul à être déçu.

Numéro IV commençait à perdre patience. Sa cible ne se montrait jamais ou à peine si on parlait de lui. Si le brun ne l'avait pas connu, il se serait demandé si ce Joker existait vraiment.

Il entra dans la douche et actionna l'eau froide avant de tourner le bouton pour régler la température de l'eau. Law se sentit tout de suite revigoré en sentant l'eau couler sur lui et apaiser ainsi ses muscles. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain et partit prendre un bon café. Lui qui voulait diminuer sa dose de caféine, c'était raté...

Il alluma ensuite son ordinateur et ouvrit le dossier qui contenait l'avancement de sa mission. Il avait appris que l'hôte qui se nommait Margaret était la favorite de Joker. Des rumeurs disaient même qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Il savait aussi que la plupart des hôtes qui œuvraient pour lui étaient endettés et que c'était sûrement par obligation plus que par réelle envie qu'ils travaillaient là. Et encore, ça il l'avait apprit en faisant des recherche sur ces fameux '' hôtes '' car ceux-ci ne laissaient échapper aucune information. Tout ça ressemblait fort à une forme d'organisation de prostitution... et avec Joker dans le rôle du mac. Law ne put empêcher un rictus de dégoût de venir déformer son visage.

Quoique venant de Joker, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il ferma rapidement son ordinateur en entendant quelqu'un frapper.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était bizarre. Il n'attendait personne à cette heure là. Il attendit pour voir si son invité surprise allait insister ou juste partir. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il se leva, s'approcha furtivement de la porte et regarda par le petit trou mais il ne vit rien. L'abruti trouvait drôle de mettre son doigt sur le petit trou.

Au moins, il savait que ce n'était pas Zoro.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte mais à peine l'avait-il ouverte qu'il voulut la refermer. Cependant, le mal était déjà fait.

-Salut!

-...Chapeau de paille...

-Appelle moi Luffy !

-Dégage de chez moi!

Il voulut sortir Luffy mais celui-ci avait déjà investit la cuisine.

-Il est 11h passé, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner !

-Pas du petit déjeuner mais du déjeuné. Et je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi !

-Cool, merci !

-C'était du sarcasme !

Luffy le regarda dans les yeux, un peu perdu. Law leva les siens au ciel, dépité.

-Sors de chez moi, Chapeau de Paille ! Et puis comment as-tu su que j'habitais ici!?

-Je t'ai suivi !

Et sur ce, Luffy déposa ses petites courses sur la table. Il y sortit des viennoiseries et du jus d'orange. Law le regarda faire, abasourdi. Il prenait vraiment ses aises. Il fut soudain sortit de sa torpeur quand il aperçut le Chapeau de Paille prendre des verres dans sa cuisine et les déposer sur la table avec le reste.

-Hé! Je t'ai demandé de partir !

Il se dirigea vers Luffy, bien décidé à le faire partir mais celui-ci se mit à courir dans l'appartement. Il finit par le rattraper mais Luffy se dégagea violemment et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé.

En sentant le corps de Law sur lui, Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé prendre des initiatives mais il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Law et se contenta d'apprécier la chaleur de son corps.

Dès que Trafalgar avait senti les mains de Luffy sur lui, il s'était raidi. Il se releva et lui jeta un regard peu amène.

-Je trouve que ça va un peu vite mais je… Si on va pas jusqu'au bout, je veux bien que tu me touches.

Law fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce que ce gamin lui disait.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et dégage!

Il se saisit violemment de son bras, ouvrit la porte et le jeta dehors sans plus de cérémonie. Aussitôt, Luffy se mit à tambouriner à la porte.

Bien décidé à l'ignorer, Law se remit devant ses dossiers. Cependant, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser de temps en temps sur les croissants et pains au chocolat qui jonchaient la table. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et en prit un. Il remarqua par la même occasion que Luffy avait arrêté de maltraiter sa porte.

Il avait dû partir, enfin il l'espérait. Il se sentirait vraiment mal si le chapeau de paille l'attendait devant sa porte comme un bon petit chien. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 14H37

Ace feuilletait les annonces d'emploi sur internet depuis presque trois heures maintenant et il commençait sérieusement à saturer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte de visite que lui avait laissée Diamante. Son offre était vraiment tentante mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'accepter. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il le faisait, il le regretterait plus tard. Bien sûr, il avait fait des recherches sur ce fameux ''Doflamingo''.

Diamante n'avait pas menti. Il était très célèbre, très influent et surtout très riche. Il avait même des appartenances à l'aristocratie. Rien que ça, tiens ! ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Le travail avait l'air honnête. Pas de magouille, ni d'autres trucs dans le genre mais... Il avait l'impression qu'en faisant ça, il vendait son corps. C'était un peu le principe d'ailleurs et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir sale à cette pensée. Diamante lui avait dit que certains de ses hôtes se prostituaient pour avoir plus d'argent et il avait peur d'en venir là. Même quand il était dans le besoin et dans la pire des misères, il avait toujours refusé d'en arriver là et aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Personne ne sait de quoi l'avenir est fait et même si Ace avait des principes et qu'il s'y tenait, qui sait ce qu'il se passerait plus tard ? Et s'il acceptait et qu'au bout d'un moment il en venait à s'éloigner du chemin qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter ? A y réfléchir, le travail d'escorte rapportait déjà beaucoup en soi et Ace pouvait vivre avec peu. Il pouvait résister à l'attraction que l'argent causait.

Il soupira, reporta son attention sur les propositions d'emploi et après une petite grimace, referma la fenêtre. Il n'allait pas se voiler la face. Sa recherche de travail ne donnait rien. Les curriculums vitae et lettres de motivation n'avaient rien donné. Il n'avait même pas reçu de coup de fil pour le prévenir qu'ils ne le prenaient pas ou qu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais il n'allait tout de même pas faire la fine bouche.

Quelle merde!

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler Diamante. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir cet homme trop bizarre pour lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte claquer. Il avisa l'heure : 15h passé. Sûrement Zoro. Les pas un peu lourds et réguliers de celui-ci le lui confirmèrent. Le vert ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à venir s'affaler sur le canapé du salon face à Ace.

-S'lut.

-Dure journée?

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à boire une bonne bière. Ace le regarda faire, amusé. Il se lécha les lèvres en le voyant se baisser pour prendre une canette de bière. Il avait de belles fesses, assurément... Rien d'étonnant avec tout le sport qu'il faisait. Il laissa son regard vagabonder encore quelques secondes sur les fesses de son colocataire avant d'admirer ses jambes. Avait-il un défaut?

Il gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il serait mort de honte si Zoro le surprenait en train de le mater, surtout qu'il commençait sérieusement à être excité. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait que ses hormones commençaient sérieusement à se manifester. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, sans que son frère le sache si possible ou sinon, il allait encore lui faire la morale sur ses relations sans lendemain. Ace releva la tête et observa encore son ami de la tête au pied en prenant bien soin de laisser son regard traîner sur le postérieur de celui-ci.

Ouais, il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve quelqu'un.

-Ace?

La voix de Zoro eut au moins le bénéfice de le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

-O-oui...

Zoro s'installa face à lui et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix un peu hésitante.

-J'aimerais te parler de Luffy.

Ace haussa un sourcil plutôt perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Zoro pouvait bien vouloir lui dire qui concernait son frère ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Luffy?

-...Il fréquente Law en ce moment.

-Si ce fumier touch-

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. A vrai dire, Luffy lui court un peu après et il ne sait pas comment s'en débarrasser.

-Oh, il se lassera... Enfin, j'espère. En tout cas, si ton pote touche à Luffy, je lui coupe les couilles à cet enfoiré de fils de pute!

Zoro avala difficilement sa salive. Pas besoin d'être aussi vulgaire... Le mercenaire esquissa un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose en pensant à son pauvre ami et à la situation dans laquelle il s'était mit.

-Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Law est loin d'être attiré par les hommes.

-Mouais, c'est pas ça qui va me rassurer.

En disant cela, Ace ne put s'empêcher de repenser au rêve qu'il avait fait. Celui où Law violait Luffy. Il lui avait semblé si réel. La souffrance de Luffy n'avait pas l'air d'être juste un mauvais rêve. Il espérait vraiment qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

OoOoO

Ace avait finalement appelé son contact pour travailler comme escorte et il avait été merveilleusement bien reçu. Les employés étaient assez charmants, comme l'endroit. L'hôtel Don Quichotte était... aussi somptueux qu'un palace. Apparemment, Doflamingo aimait exhiber sa richesse.

-Vous ne signez pas?

Ace et Diamante se trouvaient dans le bureau du dernier ? pour discuter du contrat. Ils venaient de discuter des horaires et du déroulement du travail qu'aurait à effectuer le brun. La question du salaire avait vite été expédiée puisqu'ils en avaient déjà vaguement discuté la dernière fois.

Il ne restait maintenant à Ace plus qu'à signer. Pourtant, il préférait lire en détail son contrat et même les petites phrases en bas de page, bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir.

-Je préfère prendre mon temps pour lire.

-Vous n'en avez pas besoin, tout est en règle.

Diamante serra discrètement les poings. Quelle perte de temps !

-C'est bon!

Ace apposa sa signature au bas de la feuille. Il avait rapidement lu la fin et tout lui semblait normal. En même temps, il imaginait mal un homme aussi connu et médiatisé que Doflamingo faire des magouilles.

-Très bien.

Il se leva, forçant ainsi Ace à en faire de même.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter les autres escortes.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage de l'hôtel, celui réservé exclusivement aux hôtes. Il y avait des bars et des restaurants ainsi que de nombreuses autres salles. Les clients qui ne voulaient pas être vus en présence d'escorte choisissaient de passer leur temps de rendez-vous au dernier étage de l'hôtel Don Quichotte.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au salon où se trouvaient tous les hôtes. Dès qu'ils firent leur entrée dans le luxueux salon, toutes les conversations cessèrent immédiatement.

-Bonjour, laissez-moi vous présenter la nouvelle recrue.

Il fit signe à Ace de s'avancer et de se présenter.

-Salut! Je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace, j'ai 21 ans. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de travail alors j'espère que vous pourrez me conseiller.

Ace avait l'impression de se retrouver au lycée. Pas qu'il soit allé aussi loin dans sa scolarité mais quand même, il détestait vraiment devoir se présenter. Heureusement, il n'était pas timide. C'était même tout le contraire.

-Bien. Ace laisse-moi te présenter nos escortes.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta aux côtés d'un homme brun.

-Voici Rob Lucci.

Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un bref regard avant de continuer à boire son thé. Diamante connaissant le caractère de son hôte passa au suivant.

-Et voici Cavendish.

Ace lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Ça le rassurait un peu de connaître quelqu'un. En plus, les deux hommes avaient pas mal sympathisé à la soirée d'anniversaire et d'obtention du bac de Luffy. Si Cavendish était là, c'est qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre, se rassurait Ace. Diamante continua, ne remarquant pas les sourires que les deux hommes venaient de s'échanger.

-Il y en a encore un autre mais il est en mission en ce moment, tu le verras plus tard.

Il se déplaça et présenta les filles.

-Dans l'ordre voici Alvida, Kalifa et enfin Margaret.

Le brun discuta quelques minutes avec chacun d'eux avant de partir. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il s'entendait bien avec pratiquement toutes les escortes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à assurer avec les clients.

Paris, Baratie, 18h22

Sanji regardait son ami lui faire des petits gestes de la main pour lui signaler sa présence.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la salle et repéra vite le chef de salle occupé à servir une table au fond. Après avoir pris une commande, il se retourna et salua le blond pour lui dire qu'il pouvait enfin y aller. Sanji lui fit un sourire en réponse avant de rejoindre Gin.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour n'arriver que maintenant?

-Désolé, Zeff m'a retenu au moment de partir.

Gin leva les yeux au ciel, faisant comme s'il était exaspéré mais le blond savait très bien que son ami ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux boire?

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je pense que je vais prendre un café.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

-Non.

Gin continua à le fixer, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je te donne rendez-vous dans un bar et toi tu veux boire un café !

Gin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de son ami. Ils furent interrompus par la venue de la serveuse.

-Bonsoir, Sanji. Salut, Gin. Qu'est ce que je vous sers?

-Bonsoir, ma belle. Je voudrais un café s'il t-

-Une bière et un mojito, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien. Je vous amène ça tout de suite, messieurs.

Gin se contenta d'acquiescer en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le regard noir que lui lançait son ami.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes dégustaient leurs boissons.

-Alors pourquoi tu voulais m'emmener ici ?

-A ton avis ?

Il jeta un regard aux personnes présentes dans le bar et arrêta son regard sur un groupe de jeunes femmes.

-Tu ne vois toujours pas?

-Je...

Sanji laissa lui aussi son regard se perdre sur le groupe de jeunes femmes. Il voyait très bien ce que voulait dire son ami. Il ne souffrait plus autant de la trahison de Nami et avait en quelque sorte tourné la page. Il l'aimait toujours mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il devait passer à autre chose. En plus, son ami essayait de le remettre en selle. Si avec ça il n'y arrivait pas... Il détailla de nouveau le groupe de femmes avant d'esquisser un sourire timide. Pourquoi pas...

-Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de ces jeunes femmes? continua son ami qui était bien décidé à profiter de son trouble.

-Elles sont belles, c'est indéniable.

Sanji jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'oeil aux femmes assises au fond de la salle.

Il ne devait pas être très discret car de la table où elles se trouvaient, elles ne mirent pas longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient observées. L'une d'elles, une jolie petite brune, après avoir discuté avec ses amies, fit signe au blond de les rejoindre.

-Elle nous propose de les rejoindre, on y va?

Gin avisa le sourire de séducteur que Sanji abordait et il sut que si son ami lui demandait son avis, c'était juste pour être poli.

-Vas-y, t'attends que ça de toute façon. Je vais rester au bar.

Voyant la mine dubitative de son ami, il poursuivit.

-Pas trop mon genre.

-Comme tu voudras, mais tu fais une grave erreur. C'est un crime de laisser de si belles demoiselles seules !

Et sur ces mots, Sanji accourut vers la table du fond sous le regard amusé de Gin. Celui-ci avait cru que son ami aurait été plus difficile à convaincre mais il s'était finalement trompé. Avant de commencer sa relation avec la jolie rousse, il draguait quasiment toute représentation de la gente féminine. Puis il avait arrêté en pensant qu'il aurait peut-être plus de chance avec Nami s'il cessait de faire du charme à toutes les femmes. Maintenant que son ex petite-amie ne rentrait plus en compte, il pouvait retourner à ses vieux travers.

Il termina son verre et jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui était dans une discussion très animé avec la jolie brune qui lui avait fait signe.

Paris, Café de Makino, 18h35

-Je t'en supplie, Zoro...

-Encore un peu, on y est presque.

-Non, j'en peux plus. J'ai trop mal!

Le vert s'arrêta et le brun en fit de même. Ace était complètement épuisé. Plus jamais il n'accompagnerait son ami lorsque celui-ci allait faire son footing. Il aurait dû savoir que si quelques kilomètres pour lui signifiaient environ 2 – 3km, pour Zoro, cela voulait dire environ 30 km. Depuis qu'il était venu à la capitale, il ne faisait pas grand-chose alors il avait pensé rejoindre son ami histoire de s'entretenir un peu. En réalité, ce petit footing était une vraie catastrophe.

-Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que quand on n'est pas habitué, quelques kilomètres ça p-

-Quelques kilomètres!? T-tu te fous...de moi !

Ace était complètement essoufflé et respirait bruyamment.

-Tu m'as tué, mec.

-Désolé. T'as qu'à aller t'asseoir sur une des chaises du bar pendant que je t'achète un truc à boire.

Ace avisa le bar en question et acquiesça. Tant qu'il pouvait s'asseoir le temps de récupérer, tout lui allait.

Dès qu'il fut à proximité d'une chaise, il s'affala pratiquement dessus et se concentra pour récupérer son souffle.

-Ça va aller?

-Ouais, t'inquiètes. Ca va déjà mieux. Va juste me prendre un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît.

Zoro se contenta d'acquiescer et se dirigea vers le comptoir qui était noir de monde. Ace en profita alors pour observer les environs. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce bar avant. Il était plutôt pas mal, la décoration était assez jolie et les musiques d'ambiance étaient bien choisies.

Il arrêta soudain son regard sur un homme blond plus vieux que lui, peut-être 30 ans. Il était assis à une table face à lui côté fenêtre. Il pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il portait des lunettes et malgré elles, Ace arrivait à voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus métalliques. Le fait que son visage arborait un léger air endormi n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Il fut cependant rejoint à peine une minute plus tard par une femme brune et Ace choisit ce moment pour détourner les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit en train d'observer cet homme alors qu'il était sans doute en plein rendez-vous.

-Un hétéro... évidemment.

-Tu disais?

Zoro déposa un verre de jus d'orange sur la table et prit place face au brun.

-Non, rien.

Il prit le verre d'eau et commença à le boire.

-Merci.

Cinq minutes après, ils étaient sortis du bar et marchaient tranquillement.

-Tout va bien?

Zoro s'inquiétait un peu. Ace était devenu soudainement silencieux.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça...?

-Pour rien. Bon, maintenant que tu as fini de recracher tes poumons, on va peut-être pouvoir continuer notre footing ?

-Ça va pas la tête! Moi j'arrête pour aujourd'hui !

-Ok, rentrons alors.

-Oh mais t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tu peux continuer à courir, je vais rentrer à l'appart. C'est l'heure de faire la bouffe de toute façon.

-Rentrons, je t'aiderai à faire la cuisine.

-Ça marche alors.

Le brun était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait eu une discussion avec Sabo peu de temps auparavant au sujet de Zoro. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

_Flash-back_

_Le brun se trouvait dans la salle de bain en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il venait encore de faire une crise de narcolepsie et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Ace s'était rappelé de la première crise à l'appartement avec Zoro et celui-ci avait eu une réaction mémorable. Le pauvre avait cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à se souvenir._

_Dans son malheur, il avait quand même eu un peu de chance. Après tout, pour l'instant, il n'avait jamais fait de crise pendant qu'il était en plein ébat avec un de ses amants et heureusement car ça aurait été foutrement gênant. Et Dieu merci, pendant qu'il faisait ses patrouilles pour Barbe Blanche, il avait été également épargné. Il avait eu un pincement au coeur en pensant à son Père..._

_Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Le temps semblait s'écouler tellement lentement. Il avait été déchiré à l'annonce du décès de Barbe Blanche et il l'était toujours d'ailleurs mais il le cachait. Comme il avait caché sa tristesse face à l'abandon de ses parents et le fait qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'avait voulu de lui. _

_Il lui arrivait parfois de pleurer la nuit lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne l'entendait. Il s'était demandé comment Sabo faisait lui, pour paraître si bien. Après tout, il avait toujours été moins doué que Ace pour cacher ses sentiments et il avait perdu sa mère. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Pourtant, il se souvenait encore de sa détresse ce fameux jour._

_Il avait soupiré et éteint l'eau froide. Ça ne servait à rien de repenser à ça._

_-Ace?_

_Le brun s'était vivement retourné pour tomber sur deux yeux noisette le fixant avec appréhension. Il n'avait même pas entendu son frère arriver._

_-Qu'est ce qui y a Sab'?_

_-J'aimerais te parler..._

_Il était entré dans la salle de bain et avait fermé la porte. _

_-A propos de Zoro._

_-Euh, je t'écoute. _

_Il s'était appuyé contre le lavabo et avait observé plus attentivement le blond._

_-Est ce qu'il te plait?_

_Le brun était resté silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis avait éclaté de rire. Mais le froncement de sourcil du blond l'avait fait s'arrêter._

_-Tu es sérieux quand tu me demandes ça?_

_-Oui et réponds juste._

_-Elle est bizarre ta question mais bon... Je sais pas, Zoro est beau mais on est pote, je me vois mal m'envoyer en l'air avec lui._

_-Et si lui, il te proposait quelque chose?_

_-Euh, je sais pas. Je préférerais sûrement pas mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il se passera quelque chose qui me fera dire oui._

_A ces mots, le blond avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, ce qui avait fait froncer les sourcils de Ace._

_-Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça?_

_-Quelque chose me dit que peut-être... Zoro est intéressé par toi alors je voulais éclaircir tout ça. Qu'on voit ça ensemble quoi._

_-Je vois... Écoute Sab', je t'adore mais désolé de te dire ça, ma vie sexuelle, aussi débridée soit elle, ne te regarde pas._

_-Je sais mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Désolé. _

_Sabo avait esquissé un sourire avant de se détourner et de commencer à partir. Ace avait raison. Il fallait qu'il arrête de vouloir le protéger. Il était grand et pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Par contre, Luffy pouvait toujours se brosser même s'il n'était pas aussi horrible que Ace avec leur petit frère. _

_Ace avait observé Sabo avant de le retenir. Il avait repensé à sa douleur suite au décès de son mentor et le besoin de s'assurer que le blond allait bien s'était fait plus présent. _

_-Comment tu vis le décès de ta mère... et notre départ de l'orphelinat?_

_Ace avait aussitôt remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux noisette de Sabo. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il l'avait bien vue._

_-Une autre fois peut-êtr-_

_-Non, maintenant Sabo._

_Ace s'était décollé du lavabo et s'était avancé vers le blond. Il avait posé son front contre celui de Sabo._

_-Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?_

_-Et toi, alors? Tu sais, je t'entends la nuit quand tu pleures..._

_Ace s'était renfrogné. Le blond l'avait bien eu. Il avait prit Sabo dans ses bras et avait soupiré._

_-J'aime pas vraiment parler de ça mais si tu m'avais posé des questions, je ne t'aurais pas menti. Tu le sais ça pourtant, non? _

_Le blond s'était contenté de hocher la tête. _

_-Barbe Blanche était comme un père pour moi. J'ai l'impression que j'ai un trou en plein milieu de la poitrine qui se rebouche doucement. Trop doucement. Et je sais que malgré tous les soins dont cette blessure bénéficie, elle ne sera jamais complètement guérie._

_-Tu philosophes maintenant? _

_Ace lui avait donné une légère tape sur la hanche. _

_-Hé!_

_-Rigole pas. _

_Il s'était raclé la gorge. _

_-C'est dur mais petit à petit, j'arrive à ne plus souffrir en pensant à lui. Un jour, quand je repenserai à lui, il n'y aura plus de douleur mais juste de merveilleux souvenirs._

_-C-comment tu fais?_

_Ace n'avait même pas été surpris de le sentir pleurer contre lui. Il avait juste resserré sa prise autour de la taille du blond._

_-Sabo, tu dois pas rester comme ça. Je... J'arrive à surmonter tout ça parce que j'accepte la douleur qu'a entraîné sa mort. J'ai accepté l'idée qu'il soit parti._

_-Elle ne m'a jamais aimé et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme ma mère, Ace. Je ne devrais même pas être triste qu'elle soit partie. Elle ne s'est jamais occupée de moi ou en tout cas, je n'existais plus dès lors que j'ai commencé à ne plus penser comme elle. Alors... pourquoi est ce que je me sens comme ça ? Pourquoi je suis si triste!?_

_-Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sabo. Elle t'a porté pendant 9 mois et elle t'a ''aimé'' et ''élevé'' lorsque tu étais petit. C'était ta mère quoi que tu en dises. C'est normal que tu sois triste._

_-Peut-être mai-_

_-Chut, tu te poses trop de questions._

_-Ouais..._

_-Ah, ça c'est mon Sab' à moi._

_Fin Flash-back_

Ace sortit de ses pensées en percutant légèrement Zoro qui s'était arrêté.

-Bah pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Voyant que Zoro ne répondait pas, il se rapprocha légèrement de lui et remarqua qu'il avait les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il regardait à l'intérieur d'un bar. Il suivit alors son regard et tomba sur un blond, Sanji s'il se rappelait bien, qui embrassait passionnément une jeune femme brune plutôt charmante.

Zoro était en colère. Non, pire, furieux. Il ne savait pas si cette colère qu'il ressentait était dirigée contre cette femme qui avait sa bouche collée à celle du blond ou envers Sanji qui avait sa langue dans la bouche de cette opportuniste.

A chaque fois qu'il approchait du blond, celui-ci semblait vouloir fuir loin, très loin ou alors lui mettre un bon coup de pied au cul. Il savait qu'il s'y prenait mal avec Sanji. Le taquiner et jouer avec ses nerfs n'allaient pas aider le blond à s'intéresser à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui, si sa technique laissait à désirer ? Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de devoir séduire quelqu'un après tout. Il fallait dire qu'avec les missions qu'il devait effectuer, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de chose.

Zoro essaya de se calmer. Il ne devait pas s'énerver pour ça. De toute façon, pour lui, ça n'avait été qu'un jeu. En tout cas, il voulait y croire...

Mais ses yeux qui n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du couple continuant à s'embrasser ne lui donnaient pas vraiment raison.

Sanji ouvrit soudainement les yeux et le vert plongea ses yeux emplis de haine dans ceux surpris du blond. Puis il se tourna et continua sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait qu'il rentre. Il avait besoin de boire.

OoOoO

Sanji se recula précipitamment. Tomber sur les yeux assassins de ce malade l'avait surpris, presque même fait peur. Il s'était alors vivement reculé, surprenant la jeune femme qu'il embrassait.

-Sanji, ça va?

-Euh... oui.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes mais Sanji eut un mouvement de recul. Il reporta alors son regard là où il avait aperçu le vert un peu plus tôt et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il partait.

Il s'excusa ensuite auprès de la jeune femme et lui proposa de prendre un autre verre.

-Moi qui croyais que tu m'avais oublié, fit Gin, amusé par le manège de son ami lorsque celui-ci revint vers lui.

-Non, pas du tout mais quand on est en si bonne compagnie, on n'a plus du tout la même notion du temps.

Gin leva les yeux au ciel. Quel beau parleur... Il avait bu quelques verres et avait parlé avec la serveuse qui les avait servit tout à l'heure jusqu'à ce que son ami le rejoigne. Il avait d'ailleurs bien rigolé du manège de son ami pour séduire la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Sanji passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il revoyait le vert depuis ce fameux soir où il avait fait ce stupide pari et où Nami l'avait trompé. Il commençait à trouver ça suspect de le croiser aussi souvent. Effectivement, deux fois pour lui, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Surtout que ce type avait l'air d'être une espèce de brute gay qui en avait après son cul. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût.

Dire que ce taré était ami avec le grand frère de Luffy... Il s'estimait heureux de ne l'avoir croisé que deux fois finalement. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer la prochaine fois qu'il allait le croiser car pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute. Après tout, ne disait-on pas '' jamais deux sans trois '' ?

Il espérait au moins qu'il n'allait pas essayer d'obtenir son dû. Oui, car même si Sanji ne le voulait pas, il avait tout de même fait un pari qu'il avait perdu et même si son bon sens lui disait qu'il avait raison de ne pas vouloir coucher avec un homme juste à cause d'un pari, son honneur lui disait qu'il ne devait pas revenir sur sa parole. Foutue fierté mal placée.

Peut-être qu'à force de refuser ou de l'éviter, celui-ci finirait par se lasser et irait voir ailleurs.

Après tout, c'était juste une histoire de cul alors il pouvait bien en trouver un autre, non?

-...ne sais pas vraiment.

Il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la jeune femme qui lui parlait de quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

-Excuse-moi, je vais rentrer. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer en tout cas.

-Moi de même.

Elle sortit un carnet et un stylo de son sac à main et écrivit quelque chose dessus avant de le donner à Sanji.

-J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir.

-Bien sûr.

Il se pencha et déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

-Je t'appellerai Violet.

Il fit un signe à son ami et partit.

Montreuil, base de l'armée révolutionnaire, 21h07

Koala prit un chocolat au lait qu'elle prit soin de bien savourer. Elle croisa ensuite ses jambes et s'installa plus confortablement sur le fauteuil où elle était assise depuis presque une heure maintenant.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses?

-C'est un tueur en série, c'est sûr.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un psychopathe ou un sociopathe.

-Un schizophrène ou quelqu'un qui veut se venger peut-être?

-...Je ne pense pas que ce soit un schizophrène mais je peux aussi me tromper. Après tout, je n'ai aucune preuve. Par contre, je suis quasiment sûr que cette personne ne tue pas tous ces gens pour se venger d'un quelconque acte.

La jeune femme soupira fort peu discrètement, ce qui amusa le blond.

-Tu mets en échec toutes mes suppositions, Sabo.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas une idée, toi?

-Je ne suis pas policier ni même détective, Koala.

-Tu as quand même ton idée sur la chose, non?

-Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je ne pense pas que le ou la meurtrière, même si je pencherais plutôt pour un meurtrier, tue une catégorie de personnes en particulier.

-Tu veux dire que les meurtres sont commis au hasard? Je croyais que c'était bien un tueur en série...

-Oui mais... Comment expliquer ça...

Il se racla la gorge.

-Peu importe qui il tue tant qu'il tue à proximité de la discothèque Thriller Bark.

Koala reprit quelques chocolats et les dégusta tout en réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire le blond.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit pour commettre tous ces meurtres ?

-C'est le travail de la police de le découvrir.

-Peut-être pas.

-Comment ça?

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre avant de s'y accouder. Sabo la regarda faire, perplexe. La jeune femme était assez étrange quelquefois mais elle était tellement adorable. Elle avait aussi un petit faible pour le chocolat et elle avait déjà mangé la moitié du paquet depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait prendre quelques kilos. Non pas que ça le gêne, Koala était toute fine et il la trouverait toujours belle, des kilos en plus ou non. Mais c'était une femme et comme plus de 80% d'entre elles, elle faisait une fixette sur son poids. Il choisit finalement de se taire. Ce n'était pas son problème après tout et encore moins son corps.

-On a eu quelques informations de notre espion. Commença Koala.

-Et ? Fit le blond intéressé.

-Et d'après notre espion, Joker a toujours été très intéressé par le terrain sur lequel a été construit la discothèque.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Continua Sabo ayant peur de comprendre.

-Ces meurtres nuisent à la réputation du Thriller Bark. Si ça continue comme ça, il va fermer.

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure pourrait confirmer cette version.

-Joker organiserait ces crimes pour s'approprier le terrain.

-Peut-être...

Elle s'approcha de Sabo et celui-ci la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

-De toute façon, il n'y a que notre espion qui pourra nous confirmer tout ça. Koala se cala plus confortablement contre son torse quant le blond lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Le boss pense à faire entrer un autre espion dans l'organisation de Joker. Est ce que tu comptes te proposer? l'interrogea son petit-ami

-J'aurais bien voulu mais le boss m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas vraiment le physique de l'emploi.

Sabo ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

-Rigole pas!

Elle le pinça légèrement pour le faire taire.

-Pardon.

-Mouais... Et toi?

-Quoi et moi?

-Est ce que tu comptes te proposer?

-...Je ne sais pas. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis dans l'organisation. Peut-être que ça serait mieux si c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Koala se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle se pencha ensuite légèrement vers lui pour échanger un doux baiser.

-Et si on rentrait?

-Ouais.

Elle lui donna la main et ils quittèrent le QG pour s'engouffrer dans le froid, des questions plein la tête.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Je suis amoureux de toi et je veux qu'on sorte ensemble tous les deux.

-Je ne suis aucunement et d'une quelconque façon attirée par les hommes et certainement pas par un gamin.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin! Et puis je ne suis pas spécialement gay non plus mais dès que je t'ai vu j'ai eu le coup de foudre je crois...

-N'importe quoi.

-Ne parle pas de mes sentiments comme ça! Je t'aime vraiment.

-Oh vraiment...Law se saisit du bras de Luffy et le poussa jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne puisse plus reculer.

-Traffy' qu'est ce que tu f-

-Je les connais les gamins comme toi. Il approcha doucement son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le souffle de Luffy sur ses lèvres. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux et après tu vas me foutre la paix définitivement.

-Law arr-

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit les lèvres du médecin se poser délicatement contre les siennes.

Luffy sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, les lèvres de Law sur les siennes étaient tellement douces.

Son premier baiser...

Il sentit les lèvres du brun bouger délicatement contre les siennes et suivit le mouvement. Il frissonna en sentant la langue de Law pénétré délicatement sa bouche. Il essaya de reproduire les mêmes mouvements que lui d'abord maladroitement puis de façon plutôt gourmande. Lui qui pensait que Law allait agresser sa bouche tel un carnivore vu comment il semblait remonté. Mais non c'était tout le contraire il était tellement tendre. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et quand Law revint l'embrasser se fut tout autre chose.

* * *

Et voila en espérant que cela vous ait plu!

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

**Note 2 : Ce chapitre contient un passage assez dur ( viol et violence ). J'ai mis le premier et le dernier mots de ce passage en gras pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas lire.**

Bonne lecture tout de même ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 12

Paris, Appartement de Law, 04 août 2013, 10h00

Law lisait tranquillement un livre, installé confortablement sur son canapé. Il avait eu un rendez-vous la veille avec une des escortes de l'organisation de Joker et il avait enfin réussi à avoir une information concernant cet individu. Bien sûr, cela restait plutôt vague mais c'était tout de même une information.

Joker préparait quelque chose.

Quoi, il ne savait pas encore mais d'après la jeune femme qu'il avait vu la veille, Joker semblait troublé ces derniers temps puis très heureux, comme s'il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait.

Il stoppa sa lecture en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se leva pour regarder qui pouvait bien le déranger un dimanche mais à peine s'était-il levé que la porte s'ouvrit toute seule sur un Luffy surexcité.

-Salut!

Law se massa les tempes. Il sentait déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Chapeau de Paille? Et comment as-tu fait pour rentrer chez moi ?!

-C'était ouvert.

Law soupira. Il en doutait très fortement. Il allait tout de même changer ses serrures, histoire d'être sûr.

-Admettons. Qu'est-ce que tu veux du coup?

-Petit-déjeuner en amoureux!

-Non.

-Comment ça, non?

-Je ne prends pas de petit déjeuner avec toi et certainement pas en amoureux.

Law se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Dès que Luffy avait commencé à parler, sa migraine s'était aggravée.

Luffy suivit Law du regard jusqu'à ne plus le voir. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant et avisa le téléphone portable posé sur la table basse. L'occasion ne se représenterait certainement pas. Oui, il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant. De toute façon, s'il demandait au brun son numéro, il était sûr que Law ne le lui passerait pas.

Il prit alors le portable et appela le sien afin d'avoir le numéro du brun. Quand ce fut chose faite, il reposa le portable sur la table basse et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il avait eu de la chance car il entendit Law revenir au salon et s'éloigna du canapé.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me harcèles?

-Je ne te harcèle pas ! C'est juste que si je fais rien, on ne se verrait jamais alors je prends des initiatives.

-Et pourquoi donc?

Luffy déposa ses affaires sur la table du salon et s'approcha de Law.

-Je suis amoureux de toi et je veux qu'on sorte ensemble tous les deux. Il eut un petit silence ou Law se contenta de fixer Luffy sans rien dire, le mercenaire n'était pas vraiment surprit que Luffy pense avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il soupira las de tout ça.

-Je ne suis absolument et en aucune façon attiré par les hommes. Et certainement pas par un gamin.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin! Et puis je ne suis pas spécialement gay non plus mais dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu le coup de foudre, je crois...

-N'importe quoi…

-Ne parle pas de mes sentiments comme ça! Je t'aime vraiment.

-Oh, vraiment ?

Law se saisit du bras de Luffy et le poussa jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne puisse plus reculer.

-Traffy', qu'est ce que tu f-

-Je les connais, les gamins comme toi.

Il approcha doucement son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le souffle de Luffy sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais te donner ce que tu veux et après tu vas me foutre la paix définitivement.

-Law arr-

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit les lèvres du médecin se poser délicatement contre les siennes.

Luffy sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Les lèvres de Law sur les siennes étaient tellement douces.

Son premier baiser...

Il sentit les lèvres du brun bouger délicatement contre les siennes et suivit le mouvement. Il frissonna en sentant la langue de Law pénétrer délicatement sa bouche. Il essaya de reproduire les mêmes mouvements que lui, d'abord maladroitement puis de façon plutôt gourmande. Lui qui pensait que Law allait agresser sa bouche tel un carnivore étant donné comme il semblait remonté, c'était tout le contraire. Il était tellement tendre.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et quand Law revint l'embrasser, ce fut toute autre chose.

-Aie!

Trafalgar mordilla les lèvres de Luffy, lui faisant mal. Il plaqua alors brutalement le jeune homme contre le mur avant de lui prendre violemment les poignets pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête.

Luffy n'appréciait pas particulièrement la brutalité soudaine de Trafalgar. Il serra alors les poings et repoussa violemment Law avant de lui foutre son poing dans la figure. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait !?

-Bah alors, qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu en as déjà marre ? Tu vas peut-être me foutre la paix maintenant? fit Law en s'essuyant distraitement le coin de la bouche.

-Non! cria Luffy, déterminé.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai...

-Mes sentiments pour toi sont sérieux.

-Mais oui, c'est ça.

Law roula des yeux. Lui qui croyait qu'après ce qu'il venait de faire, ce gosse lui foutrait la paix.

-Je t'aime et c'est pas des paroles en l'air ! Je t'aime vraiment, Law. Je suis peut-être un peu jeune d'après toi mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir de réels sentiments pour toi et ce n'est pas juste physique. Bien sûr, tu es beau et je... Coucher avec toi ça m'intéresse peut-être mais pas maintenant. Plus tard. Et il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître et je me sens bien avec toi.

Le soupir de Law le fit s'arrêter dans son discours.

-C'est bon, tu as fini?

Luffy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il venait de lui ouvrir son cœur et lui s'en moquait.

-...Co-connard.

Et voilà, il se mettait à pleurer. Il valait mieux qu'il parte avant de se ridiculiser encore plus.

Law voyant Luffy pleurer fit un pas vers lui. Il était peut-être allé trop loin mais au moins maintenant, il savait que celui-ci n'allait plus l'embêter.

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

Luffy repoussa violemment Law et partit en courant non sans crier un '' Abruti '' bien senti à la fin.

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 11h15

_Zoro était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il était allongé sur un lit au milieu de la pièce et avait la peau terne. Ses dernières heures étaient arrivées. Les médecins étaient catégoriques, seul un miracle pouvait le sauver._

_Sanji entra dans la chambre et se stoppa à l'entrée. Son regard était ancré sur le corps bientôt sans vie de Zoro. Là, dans la blancheur de cette chambre d'hôpital, on pouvait presque croire que le vert était déjà mort. Il sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vue. S'il ne survivait pas, jamais Sanji ne se le pardonnerait. C'était de sa faute après tout. C'était pour lui que Zoro avait risqué sa vie et lui... Lui, il n'avait rien pu faire._

_Il entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du malade. Il se saisit de sa main et fut surpris qu'elle soit si froide._

_-Je suis désolé. T-tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas voulu la protéger, tu n'en serais pas là. Si tu meurs, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Je savais ce que je faisais et puis je ne suis pas en sucre je peux supporter les coups. Mais sans toi, c'est... _

_Il essuya ses larmes. Il n'avait même pas pris conscience qu'il pleurait. C'était plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. _

_-Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi._

_Il étouffa difficilement les sanglots qui menaçaient de surgir en voyant que rien ne se passait._

_Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'il était là, à pleurer silencieusement. Ça ne servait plus à rien d'attendre un miracle. Si quelque chose avait du arriver, ça aurait déjà dû se produire._

_Il se leva en se penchant lentement jusqu'à déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Zoro et sursauta violemment en le sentant bouger._

_-Zoro... ?_

_Il recula sous le coup de la surprise._

_-Comment... ?_

_-Embrasse-moi encore._

_-Tu viens d'échapper à la mort et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!_

_-Je profite du fait que tu sois attristé pour te demander quelque chose que tu refuserais en tant normal._

_-Abruti._

_Et sur ces mots, il se pencha une nouvelle fois pour ravir les lèvres de Zoro. Bien vite, le baiser devint fougueux et Sanji monta sur le lit pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur Zoro._

_-Zoro, j'ai envie de toi… _

_Et pour illustrer ses propos, il se mit à bouger ses hanches en poussant de petits gémissements._

_-Sanji..._

_Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond et accompagna ses mouvements. _

_-Sanji qui me fait des avances. Est ce que je ne suis pas en train de rêver?_

_Sanji se contenta de lui sourire avant de l'embrasser. Bientôt, la chambre fut remplie de soupirs et de gémissements à peine dissimulés._

_-Sanji... Je t'aime. _

_Il ancra son regard dans celui du blond. _

_-Et toi?_

_-Je... Zoro, j-_

-Hey, debout la marmotte !

Ace se réveilla brusquement. Il était un peu perdu. Ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel...

-Tu comptes dormir encore longtemps?

Ace sortit de son état de stupeur et regarda Zoro.

-Non, c'est bon. Je me lève...

Il voulut se mettre debout mais s'arrêta net et se mit à rougir.

-Tu peux sortir ? Je voudrais me...

-D'accord, je sors. Ne tarde pas trop, il est pratiquement midi.

Dès que Zoro eut quitté sa chambre, Ace se laissa retomber sur son lit. Heureusement, Zoro n'avait pas vu dans quel état il se trouvait.

Il bandait.

Oh, la honte... Il ne pensait pas que ce rêve l'exciterait à ce point. Et dire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve sur Zoro et Sanji... Ça allait être douche froide pour lui ce matin.

OoOoO

Ace regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de la Mercedes de sa cliente. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait annoncé à Diamante qu'il acceptait son offre. Et il était déjà en train d'effectuer une mission. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps...

Au moins, il avait de la chance. Il était tombé sur une cliente assez sympa et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ses clients ne seraient pas des vieux en fin de vie. Au début, il avait été assez surpris de voir que le petit-ami de Nami, Cavendish, travaillait aussi pour Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs assez rassuré de connaître quelqu'un.

Il se désintéressa de la vue qu'il avait pour se concentrer sur sa cliente. C'était un essai et il devait le réussir. Il voulait à tout prix passer ce test pour obtenir ce poste.

-Que souhaitez-vous faire?

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous me conseilleriez?

-Je ne pense pas que mes centres d'intérêt soi-

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'adore découvrir de nouvelles choses.

-Très bien. Un parc d'attraction, ça vous dit?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à ces paroles.

-Ne faites pas cette tête ! C'est vrai que ça va vous changer de l'équitation et tous les trucs dans le genre mais je vous garantis que vous allez adorer. Tout le monde aime faire des attractions !

-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous. J'espère que vous ne vous tromperez pas. Ce serait dommage que je sois obligée de vous mettre un 0/20 à votre évaluation.

-Vous n'oseriez pas !

-...Vous avez raison.

Paris, Water Seven, 17h02

L'odeur d'essence emplissait ses narines et il avait le visage constellé de marques noires à force de se passer les mains sur le visage. Il donna encore un petit coup pour resserrer les visses et se leva. Réparer cette Audi n'avait pas été long mais il lui restait encore à voir la Renault qu'il avait reçu ce matin. Un problème avec la boîte de vitesse lui avait-on dit.

Il verrait ça tout à l'heure. Il avait bien travaillé et il pouvait s'accorder un petit quart d'heure, histoire de boire un bon Coca-Cola. Il s'essuya les mains avec un torchon avant de sortir dehors et s'étira un peu avant de se diriger vers le bureau où se trouvait le réfrigérateur.

-Alors Usopp, toujours là?

-Comme tu vois...

-Tire pas cette tronche. Ça fait parti du boulot.

Le frisé soupira, montrant par là qu'il s'en serait bien passé mais c'était à son tour de faire l'inventaire. Ça ne le réjouissait pas trop mais il ne perdait pas son sourire qu'il arborait depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin.

Franky referma la porte et alla se prendre un Coca avant de s'affaler sur le canapé du bureau. Il eut l'impression de renaître après une gorgée de sa boisson. Rien de meilleur avant, pendant et même après une bonne journée de travail.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Usopp qui était en train de finir son inventaire.

-T'arrête pas de sourire depuis ce matin. Tu as eu une bonne nouvelle?

Usopp sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Franky lui pose cette question. Plongé dans son monde, il n'avait même pas remarqué que celui-ci était resté dans le bureau pour sa pause.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais. Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé qui t'as mit de si bonne humeur ?

-Oh, rien.

Il se racla la gorge et retourna à son inventaire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essaya de faire croire à Franky.

-Si c'était rien, tu aurais pas ce sourire idiot collé à la tronche.

Franky se leva et but quelques gorgées de son Coca avant de reprendre.

-Allez, crache le morceau.

Usopp se retourna et le plus vieux put alors remarquer qu'il rougissait furieusement, ce qui attisa encore plus sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver?

-Oh, tu sais, je pense pas que ça t'intéresse… Enfin, c'est...

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil mal à l'aise à son ami et malgré que celui-ci porte des lunettes de soleil, il n'eut aucun mal à remarquer qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Avec Kaya... On...

-On?

-On l'a fait...

Un silence accueillit sa révélation et Usopp ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné. Il se serait bien passé de cette discussion avec Franky.

-Oh, mais c'est super ! C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de sourire depuis ce matin! Hé bien, bravo !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-SUPER!

Et sur ces mots, l'homme à la chemise à fleurs se reprit une bouteille de Coca. Des trucs comme ça, ça en méritait bien une de plus !

Le frisé regarda son ami se resservir à boire en pensant que le lui dire c'était avéré moins dur et moins bizarre que lorsqu'il l'avait dit à Luffy. Pourtant, Luffy était quand même son meilleur ami.

L'évoquer lui rappela ce fameux jour.

_Flash-back_

_Usopp venait juste de rentrer à l'appartement et s'étonnait de ne_ _pas voir son ami. Il était peut-être sorti... Le frisé était allé dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Il avait vraiment fallu qu'il s'occupe ou sinon, il avait senti qu'il allait se mettre à courir partout et à crier comme un fou._

_Il avait alors voulu faire des lasagnes._

_Il avait passé la soirée chez Kaya la veille à la demande de celle-ci. Là où certains jeunes hommes guidés par leurs hormones auraient vu une invitation ou même une chance de passer à l'acte, lui non. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort des parents de la jeune fille et ça avait toujours été un moment difficile pour elle. Cela faisait au moins dix ans maintenant mais pour la blonde, ce jour était toujours aussi difficile à vivre._

_Auparavant, elle avait l'habitude de le passer avec Klahadoll ou encore ses amis mais la nuit, la présence de son fidèle majordome l'avait toujours rassuré. Maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, elle se sentait encore plus déboussolée. Elle avait cependant fait le deuil de cet homme qu'elle avait considéré comme un ami de sa famille. Après tout, il avait sans doute tué ses parents et même si ça avait été dur, elle avait réussi à dépasser sa peine du début. _

_Elle avait alors demandé à Usopp s'ils pouvaient passer toute la journée ensemble._

_Et ils avaient passé une merveilleuse journée et u-_

_-C'est moi, Usopp ! T'es là?_

_-Ouais, je suis dans la cuisine! _

_Luffy était entré_ _dans la pièce. _

_-T'étais où?_

_-P'tit dej avec Traffy'._

_-Ah, ok. J'ai fait des lasagnes._

_-Cool, j'ai trop la dalle en plus! _

_Luffy avait mit_ _la table en vitesse et Usopp s'était dépêché_ _de les servir._

_Ils avaient mangé_ _en silence ou plutôt, le frisé avait mangé_ _et Luffy s'était goinfré._

_-Alors du coup, comment ça s'est passé hier? _

_Ils avaient fini de manger et étaient allés_ _au salon devant un petit film. _

_-Raconte-moi tout!_

_-Tu vas pas y croire, Luffy! _

_Usopp s'était rapproché_ _et avait continué_ _sur le ton de la confidence. _

_-Ça y est, je suis un homme!_

_-Comment ça? _

_Luffy avait froncé_ _les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment._

_Usopp s'était alors encore rapproché_ _et lui avait chuchoté_ _quelques mots à l'oreille._

_-T'es sérieux!? _

_Son ami avait hoché_ _la tête pour lui confirmer ses dires. _

_-Oh, bah putain ! Alors ça y est, elle a enfin accepté d'écarter les cuisses ! _

_Et sur ces mots, il avait éclaté_ _de rire sous le regard médusé de son ami. _

_Il avait été un peu choqué par les propos du Chapeau de Paille mais il était vrai que lui et... Enfin bref, il aurait préféré qu'il utilise d'autres propos._

_-Et...c'était comment?_

_Luffy s'était montré assez curieux. Après tout, Usopp était son meilleur ami et il pouvait se contenter de lui raconter tout simplement sa nuit sans en faire des tonnes. _

_-C'était assez bizarre. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'étais tellement stressé mais putain, qu'est ce que c'était bon! Tu te sens vraiment différent, Luffy! Tu vois ton couple différemment… J'aime Kaya et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi et hier soir, on a partagé quelque chose de magnifique, au delà de l'aspect charnel de l'acte en lui-même. _

_Luffy l'avait regardé_ _avec des yeux émerveillés._

_-J'ai rien compris mais ça a l'air d'enfer !_

_-Bah, je pense que tu comprendras mieux quand ça t'arrivera, avait fait Ussop ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre._

_-Hum._

_Luffy avait soupiré. Il avait eu envie de questionner son ami sur Law. Peut-être qu'Ussop aurait pu l'aider… Il commençait à vraiment désespérer. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, rien ne marchait… D'ici à ce qu'il partage une telle symbiose avec son partenaire, il avait le temps. De toute façon, dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. _

_-Et... Tu crois... Comment tu fais pour séduire un mec?_

_-Euh, j'en sais rien, moi… Essaye déjà d'éveiller son intérêt? _

_-Tu veux dire que je dois l'aguicher ? _

_Usopp avait été heureux de ne rien avoir dans la bouche à cet instant car il se serait certainement étouffé. Comment Luffy avait-il fait pour comprendre_ _ça?_

_Luffy s'était levé et avait commencé à parler tout seul en se dirigeant vers_ _sa chambre. Usopp avait même cru l'entendre parler de sous vêtement, qu'il devait faire attention à son style ou quelque chose dans le genre._

_Avait-il manqué quelque chose?_

_Fin Flash-back_

-Usopp!

-Euh oui...

Usopp avait été plongé dans ses pensées plus longtemps que prévu.

-C'est bon, t'as fini?

-Euh...

Il jeta à un œil à ce qu'il faisait puis se retourna de nouveau vers Franky.

-Oui.

-Okay. A la prochaine alors. Je retourne bosser, moi.

-Ouais, salut.

Paris, Commissariat de police, 19h12

-Hé ! Je te parle, le vieux! s'agaça Ace.

-Fiche-moi la paix, sale gosse. Tu vois bien que je suis occupé.

Garp était en train d'écrire son rapport du jour pour l'Amiral Sakazuki.

-Ça fait quelques jours que j'essaye de te parler mais tu trouves toujours le moyen de te défiler.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, moi.

-Ne me dis pas que tu deviens déjà sénile, le vieux!

Ace rigola franchement en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises du bureau de son grand-père.

-Petit con...

Ace soupira. Lui qui était venu pour discuter sérieusement. Il observa plus attentivement son grand-père remplir tous ces papiers et il claqua sa langue sur son palais agacé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que celui-ci finisse. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il était là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Garp avait enfin fini de remplir son rapport.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu sais plus remplir un papier ou quoi, le vieux?

-Ferme-là un peu, sale gosse!

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler maintenant?

Monkey D. Garp se contenta d'acquiescer.

-J'aimerais que tu me parles de mes parents.

-Je les connaissait pas. Essaie plutôt du côté de la vieille Dadan, t'auras peut-être plus de chance. Elle a peut-être des infos dans ton dossier à l'orphelinat.

-Tu mens trop mal, pépé... Et puis, je te rappelle que Dadan a perdu pas mal de documents lors de l'incident qui nous a forcés à changer d'endroit pour l'orphelinat.

Ace soupira, fatigué par tout ça.

-S'il te plaît, parle-moi un peu de Portgas D. Rouge et de Gold D. Roger.

Garp avait faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive à ces mots.

-C-comment tu s-

-C'est Père qui me l'a dit avant... avant de mourir.

-Et toi, tu décides de m'en parler ici alors qu'il y a des flics partout!

-Ça fait presque une semaine que j'essaie de t'en parler, le vieux ! Le hasard a voulu que ça se passe ici.

Garp soupira. Il aurait préféré ne jamais parler de cela avec le petit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Ace?

-J'ai fait quelques recherches à propos d'eux. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur ma mère. Par contre sur lui, c'était toute autre chose.

Garp remarqua tout de suite que Ace ne semblait avoir aucun mal à appeler Portgas D. Rouge ''sa mère'' alors que Roger ne récoltait qu'un ''lui''.

-Les gens le qualifiaient de monstre. Il a détruit beaucoup de vies. Tout le monde était heureux qu'une '' pourriture '' comme lui soit morte.

-Une pourriture?

-C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient sur internet et dans les journaux aussi.

-Il ne faut pa-

-J'espère que je ne deviendrai jamais comme lui. Mais au moins, je sais pourquoi j-

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore me casser les oreilles avec tes histoires, du genre que tu n'as pas le droit d'être aimé !

-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me poser ce genre de questions. J'ai Sabo et ça me suffit amplement. Il m'aime et c'est la même chose de mon côté. Et puis il y a Luffy également.

Il eut un petit sourire attendri en pensant à son petit frère.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus sur ton père, Ace. Je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça. C'était un homme assez mystérieux mais une chose est sûre, sa famille était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Et si vraiment tu veux te faire une idée de la personne qu'il était, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que sur beaucoup de points, il ressemblait à Luffy.

Ace fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu par cet aveu.

-Alors est-ce que tu penses toujours que c'est une ''pourriture '' ?

Le brun serra les poings et détourna les yeux. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus vraiment en fait...

Paris, Thriller Bark, 05 août 2013, 01h27

Luffy était aux platines. Il avait sauté de joie quand Brook lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait assurer la première partie du show ce soir.

La musique, pouvoir oublier pendant quelques instants les problèmes, juste s'amuser le temps d'une danse. Luffy adorait ça. Les dernières semaines avaient été un coup dur pour le Thriller Bark. Après tout, un fou furieux se mettait à tuer les gens qui sortaient de leur boîte de nuit et les gens venaient moins. Il les comprenait, ils avaient peur.

La police était sur le coup mais s'il devait attendre que la police ait un indice ou qu'il y ait il ne savait combien de morts avant de pouvoir espérer arrêter ce fou furieux... Brook en avait été chamboulé. Il se sentait même responsable. Il avait alors décidé de faire patrouiller ses hommes aux alentours de la discothèque. Il avait même engagé de nouveaux agents de sécurité pour aider les autres. Et il ne laissait pas les gens sortir du Thriller Bark seulement s'ils avaient un moyen sur et certain de rentrer chez eux.

La police avait alors joint une équipe de patrouille à la leur. Ça avait alors permis de couvrir une plus grande zone. Il avait même pu voir Coby. Mais le mieux restait sans doute le fait que le fou furieux n'avait pas pu faire de nouvelle victime. Luffy espérait que ça allait continuer et encore plus que ce salopard allait être arrêté. Brook quant à lui était très fier et faisait continuer les patrouilles.

Ils espéraient que ça allait continuer encore longtemps.

Luffy changea de musique avant de relever les yeux sur tous ces gens qui se déhanchaient sur la piste. Il ne put empêcher de sourire. Grâce à leur prudence et à tous les moyens qu'ils avaient mit en place, le Thriller Bark était de nouveau pratiquement bondé.

Luffy laissa son regard traîner sur un couple qui dansait près de lui et le voir lui fit aussitôt penser à Trafalgar et à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée. Des fois, il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer avec lui. Des fois, il reculait même. Mais il ne se démoralisait pas pour autant. Si l'amour avait été si facile à avoir, les gens ne souffriraient pas autant.

Il espérait tout de même que le médecin ne tarderait pas trop à lui tomber dans les bras. Il avait vraiment hâte d'avoir des rendez-vous avec lui et de jouer à « touche pipi » comme Ace disait. Quoique, il allait sûrement attendre un peu. Juste un peu...

Le fait que Law le renvoie à chaque fois qu'il le voyait l'amusait un peu et l'encourageait aussi. Après tout, il n'y mettait pas toute sa volonté pour le renvoyer. Il avait juste l'air un peu ennuyé, c'est tout.

A part aujourd'hui...

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait poussé Law à l'embrasser. A vrai dire, dès que ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes, il n'avait plus pensé à rien.

Ça avait été merveilleux au début. Trafalgar avait été doux dans sa manière de faire. Luffy aurait d'ailleurs apprécié que celui-ci reste tendre du début à la fin mais non, monsieur avait voulut lui bouffer les amygdales.

Et massacré ses lèvres par la même occasion.

Mais le pire avait sûrement été sa réaction après. Ça avait blessé Luffy bien plus que la douleur physique qu'il lui avait infligé juste avant. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il l'aimait et lui s'était... C'était encore pire que s'il s'en fichait. Comme s'il l'ennuyait et que Law espérait que tout ça se finirait juste très vite.

Très vite.

Peut-être que le médecin ne le croyait même pas. Pourtant, le Chapeau de Paille avait été très clair et il n'avait rien fait pour laisser croire au plus âgé que c'était une blague. Dans le doute, il valait mieux être plus démonstratif. Des bouquets de fleurs? Des chocolats?

Oh non, définitivement pas son genre.

Luffy échangea un sourire avec Brook qui vint le remplacer aux platines et celui-ci lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille avant de prendre sa place.

Après avoir été prendre un verre au bar, le brun partit chercher ses affaires au vestiaire et ralluma son portable par la même occasion.

-Luffy, tu pars déjà?

-Ouais. Brook est venu prendre la suite alors je vais pouvoir rentrer me coucher.

-Okay. A demain et fais attention en rentrant.

Luffy se contenta de lui sourire de toutes ses dents avant de s'éloigner. Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus à 5 minutes du Thriller Bark et patienta. A chaque fois qu'il travaillait le soir, c'était Bartolomeo qui le ramenait. Ça avait grandement arrangé Luffy car il n'aurait pas voulu prendre un taxi.

Il patienta une dizaine de minutes avant de commencer à se poser des questions. D'habitude, son ami n'était jamais en retard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et fut étonné d'avoir 4 appels manqués et 2 messages.

Il consulta sa boite vocale et soupira en comprenant que Bartelomeo ne viendrait pas. Il allait rentrer à pieds, pas le choix. Il n'avait pas pris assez pour un taxi de toute façon.

Il repartit du côté du Thriller Bark. Ça allait lui faire un peu plus court s'il prenait ce chemin. Il marcha sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait mit ses écouteurs et était à fond sur la musique qu'il entendait.

Il sentit soudain une douleur à la tête et bascula doucement avant de tomber à genoux. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal… Il pouvait même sentir un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Il avait perdu ses écouteurs lorsqu'il était tombé mais il n'arrivait pratiquement pas à distinguer les bruits qui l'entouraient. Il passa fébrilement une main tremblante sur son crâne et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'effectivement, il saignait.

Il sentit quelqu'un se déplacer derrière son dos pour se mettre face à lui. Il serra les poings. Si ce type croyait pouvoir le frapper sans qu'il ne fasse rien, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Luffy essaya de se relever mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal et il retomba lourdement sur ses genoux.

Il entendit son agresseur rire et releva les yeux pour le fixer. Il se figea alors d'horreur en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui lui faisait face.

-C'est toi... Enfoiré, j-

Son agresseur n'attendit même pas qu'il finisse sa phrase. Il abattit une nouvelle fois sa batte de base-ball avec laquelle il avait frappé Luffy plus tôt à la tête. Et cette fois-ci, le jeune homme s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, vaguement conscient de ce qui allait peut-être lui arriver.

OoOoO

L'homme observa le corps chétif de Luffy par terre. Il saignait à la tête et son corps immobile semblait sans vie, pâle comme la mort. Il suffisait juste d'encore quelques coups et l'homme était sûr que le Chapeau de Paille ne se réveillerait jamais.

Il pouvait le faire. Rien ne l'en empêchait. Après tout, aucun témoin ne venait les déranger. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux près du Thriller Bark. Trop près de la boîte de nuit même. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être interrompu pendant qu'il ferait souffrir Luffy. Il désirait lui faire mal, le blesser, le voir pleurer et supplier pour sa vie.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Il aurait dû faire comme les autres soirs : venir, repérer sa proie, la suivre, l'acculer dans un coin tranquille et la tuer, puis faire son rapport à Joker. Quand il avait rejoint la Don Quichotte Family, il n'avait jamais pensé devoir un jour être amené à effectuer le sale boulot. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était travailler pour Joker et s'il devait effectuer les basses besognes... Hé bien, qu'à cela ne tienne. Il avait toujours admiré cet homme, cette famille.

Lui n'était qu'un petit voyou de bas étage juste bon à faire quelques larcins et à racketter les gosses du quartier. Là, il avait la chance de pouvoir devenir quelqu'un. Auprès de Joker, il serait respecté et cette espèce de macaque allait enfin le craindre. Lui accorder le mérite qu'il lui devait...

Luffy l'avait toujours prit de haut et le jugeait sans cesse, sous prétexte qu'il était mieux que lui. Lui, simple voyou...

Il avait toujours détesté Luffy aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Trop différents. Rien que pour ça, jamais ils n'auraient pu être amis. Joker était sa porte de sortie et tuer pour lui ne le dérangeait aucunement.

L'homme tourna autour de Luffy avant d'esquisser un large sourire. Il porta le jeune sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la boîte de nuit. Il marcha de longues minutes, empruntant essentiellement les petites ruelles pour ne pas être vu. La police patrouillait régulièrement dans le but de le coincer et ainsi de sauver des innocents.

Qu'ils se rassurent, il n'allait tuer personne ce soir... Cependant, Luffy ne serait plus jamais le même. Peut-être que plus tard, il se mettrait à souhaiter être mort plutôt que de vivre avec ce qu'il allait lui faire.

L'homme s'arrêta et balança le corps de Luffy par terre. Il l'observa avec une sorte de folie mélangée à de la pure haine. Il allait le détruire.

OoOoO

**Luffy** papillonna légèrement des yeux. Il s'était évanoui un peu plus tôt. Son bourreau s'acharnait tellement sur lui que sa conscience l'avait lâché quelques minutes. Il serra les dents en sentant un nouveau coup arriver. Le fait que ce malade soit épuisé lui confirma le fait que son agresseur avait continué à le frapper, peu importe qu'il puisse se défendre ou non. Luffy avait mal. Il ne sentait même plus son corps.

Il espérait qu'au moins, il ne lui avait rien cassé...

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit lui qui commettait ces crimes mais maintenant, il en était sûr. Tout s'imposait à lui comme une évidence. Le fait que depuis quelques temps, personne n'avait eu des nouvelles de lui... Son ''ennemi '' était devenu un criminel de la pire espèce.

-Fais chier!

L'homme qui lui faisait face lui asséna un violent coup au visage. Il semblait énervé par quelque chose mais Luffy ignorait quoi. Le Chapeau de Paille eut mal mais ne laissa rien paraître. Tant que ce n'était que des coups, il pouvait le supporter.

-Ça a toujours été pareil avec toi ! Si la méthode douce ne marche pas, on va essayer la méthode ''dur''.

Il eut un sourire qui ne rassura aucunement le Chapeau de Paille.

Luffy sentit soudainement son bras gauche être saisit avant d'être violemment tordu et cette fois, il cria. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à la douleur. Son tortionnaire sembla se régaler de la réaction de sa victime.

Et maintenant il en était sûr, il avait au moins quelque chose de cassé...

Merde!

Il fut surprit de le voir détacher sa ceinture. Il voulut reculer mais ses membres douloureux ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se déplacer. L'homme s'installa à califourchon sur lui, l'écrasant ainsi de tout son poids et lui prit son bras valide. Avec l'aide de sa ceinture, il l'attacha à la rambarde à côté.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il sembla à Luffy. Groggy par la douleur, il avait du mal à discerner tout ce qu'il se passait.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait encore à l'autre?

Luffy eut un sursaut en entendant son bourreau déboutonner son pantalon et il paniqua littéralement en le voyant ensuite baisser son pantalon.

Il n'était pas sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça...?

-Non!

Luffy cria, se débattit, donna des coups. Il avait soudainement retrouvé des forces. En bataillant, il fit tomber son portable qu'il ne pensait même pas encore avoir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas l'attraper. Son bras valide était solidement attaché et l'autre lui faisait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait pratiquement pas à le bouger.

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face et faillit s'étrangler en le voyant se faire du bien.

-J'aurais aimé que tu me fasses une fellation mais je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour être sûr que tu ne me mordes pas.

Il referma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations.

Luffy sentit son sang bouillonner. Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait mordu. Il le lui aurait même arraché ! Il bougea son bras, se fichant complètement d'avoir mal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait y passer et il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait alors s'en sortir. Après maints efforts, il put enfin attraper son portable.

Sa main lui faisait tellement mal. Ses gestes étaient malhabiles et il se sentit vaguement appuyé sur un bouton. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

Il se retourna tant bien que mal sur le ventre pour cacher au maximum ce qu'il faisait à l'autre. Celui-ci était tellement dans son plaisir que s'il s'y prenait bien, il aurait le temps d'appeler quelqu'un avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Malheureusement, son épaule lui faisait trop mal et c'est fébrilement que Luffy essaya de contacter la police.

-Allô?

La voix était grave, signe que la personne devait jusqu'à peu de temps auparavant dormir et que Luffy venait sûrement de le réveiller. Il avait l'air fatigué et légèrement grognon.

-Law...

Sa voix s'était faite légèrement tremblante. Il n'avait pas réussi à composer le numéro de la police. Il n'avait pas voulu appeler le médecin mais au stade où il en était…

-Chapeau de Paille...

Il soupira.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu mon numéro mais ne m'appelle plus et efface mon numéro aussi. Je vais r-

-Non! Je t'en supplie ! J'ai-

-Hé, qu'est ce que tu fous!?

-Aide-moi ! Aide-moi! J't'en supplie, v-

Son agresseur lui arracha son portable avant de l'envoyer s'écraser violemment contre le mur derrière. Il frappa Luffy à la tête avant d'appuyer son visage contre le béton et lui arracha ensuite son pantalon. Il le maintint du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas que celui-ci bouge pendant la manœuvre et lui baissa ensuite son boxer.

-Tu agis toujours en crétin, Monkey D. Luffy. C'est trop tard maintenant alors ferme la et profite juste.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour le pénétrer. Il imposa ensuite un rythme soutenu à Luffy qui hurla de douleur. Il voulait tellement que ça s'arrête. Il sentait le sang couler sur ses cuisses et le rire de l'autre n'était en rien pour le soulager. Ses larmes coulaient et sa gorge lui brûlait à force d'avoir trop crié.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il se faisait violer sur le sol froid d'une ruelle sombre. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête.

Les gémissements erratiques de l'autre lui donnaient la nausée. Comment pouvait-il prendre du plaisir alors que lui agonisait?

Il n'en pouvait plus...

-J-je ne te laisserai pas me tuer... Je me ven-vengerai...

-Je ne vais pas te tuer mais ce sera tout comme.

Il accéléra alors ses coups de boutoir et se vida alors en lui en criant son plaisir. Il resta à l'intérieur quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'apprécier une dernière fois l'étroitesse du Chapeau de Paille puis se retira enfin. Il détacha alors la ceinture qui avait servit à immobiliser le jeune homme qui, inconscient, ne s'en rendit même pas compte et il lui claqua violemment les fesses avec. Il sortit ensuite son portable et prit plusieurs photos en souvenir. Il effaça enfin les indices qui pourraient mener jusqu'à lui.

Il se rapprocha une dernière fois de Luffy et lui prit son chapeau de paille. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa victime et s'il n'était pas brisé, il allait sûrement chercher à se venger. Aucun risque pour qu'il aille porter plainte, ça il en était sûr. De toute façon, '' il '' était là pour assurer ses arrières.

Un sourire sadique vint orner ses lèvres. La pêche n'avait jamais été aussi bonne que ce **soir.**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Chapeau de paille?

Luffy avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert et pleurer sans discontinue il s'écroula dans les bras du médecin qui fit attention à ne pas lui faire mal à épaule.

-Traffy'...Traffy'

-Calme toi. Tu es gravement blessé et tu es encore faible.

-J-j'ai mal.

-Je peux te donner des antalgiques. Ou as-tu mal exactement?

Luffy se décala légèrement et descendit sa main jusqu'au bas de son dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai donné un calmant, tu vas t'endormir et tu auras un peu moins mal quand tu te réveilleras. Je te donnerais des antalgique à ce moment là ce sera sans doute mieux ainsi. Luffy se contenta d'acquiescer, difficilement.

-Traffy'...les larmes de Luffy coulèrent en abondances sur son joli visage d'habitude si souriant. Il m'a...il m'a...

-Je sais.

-Leur dis pas s'il te plaît.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il a des traitement qu'il faut t'administrer quotidiennement et tu ne pourras pas le faire seul. Luffy commençait à s'endormir le calmant faisant son effet. Law le souleva délicatement et l'emmena au lit.

-Toi...t-tu pourrais pas le faire?

-Non. Il rabattit les couverture sur lui.

-Juste à Sabo alors...

Luffy s'endormit aussitôt après ne restait plus qu'a Law à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Adieu douce nuit...

* * *

Et voila à bientôt pour la suite et merci de votre soutient. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 13

Paris, à proximité du Thriller Bark, 05 août 2013, 03h22

Law tournait en rond depuis presque une demi-heure maintenant.

Merde!

Il perdait du temps. Il était peut-être même trop tard à présent.

Quand il avait reçu l'appel de Luffy en plein milieu de la nuit, il avait été surpris. Il n'enregistrait aucun numéro sur son portable, les plus importants étant scellés dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait aucune donnée importante sur son portable car c'était trop dangereux s'il le perdait ou si on le lui volait. Là, au moins, il ne risquait rien. Le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas le numéro qui avait essayé de le joindre ne l'avait pas plus étonné que ça. Il s'était simplement dit que c'était un mauvais numéro. Ca arrivait, après tout.

Cependant, il avait pensé ça quelques secondes trop tard, toujours un peu groggy après un réveil en sursaut. Il avait répondu par réflexe.

Quand il avait reconnu la voix du Chapeau de Paille, il avait cru à une blague. Comment ce sale gosse avait-il bien pu avoir son numéro ?! Trop fatigué pour réellement s'en soucier, il n'avait pas oublié pour autant qu'il devrait une nouvelle fois remettre le Chapeau de Paille à sa place. Il avait alors voulu raccrocher pour pouvoir se rendormir.

Ses cris de détresse l'avaient vite réveillé et avant qu'il ait pu le questionner, la communication avait été coupée. Il avait d'abord songé à une blague. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être le genre de Luffy de s'adonner à ces jeux stupides. Et puis, il lui avait semblé entendre une autre voix au téléphone...

Il avait jeté un coup d'oeil à son radio réveil qui affichait alors 02h15. Il avait juré et s'était habillé en vitesse. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il était sorti en trombe de son appartement.

Il lui avait fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver là et bien sûr, il n'avait respecté aucune limitation de vitesse. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où chercher. Il était venu vers le Thriller Bark parce qu'il s'était rappelé que Luffy travaillait dans cette boîte de nuit et qu'en plus, un assassin sévissait dans ce périmètre. Malheureusement, c'était la seule piste qu'il avait.

Cela faisait désormais un petit moment qu'il cherchait le Chapeau de Paille, sans succès... Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé d'endroit.

Peut-être que le Chapeau de Paille était déjà mort et que le tueur s'était débarrassé de son corps...

-Fais chier!

Non. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il avait déjà fouillé ce coin alors il allait devoir s'éloigner un peu. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

OoOoO

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche qui lui semblèrent être des heures, Trafalgar trouva enfin Luffy.

Le jeune homme était étendu par terre, inconscient. Il avait été roué de coups et semblait être mal en point. Son bourreau ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Cependant, Law ne laissa rien paraître, même quand son regard se posa sur le pantalon baissé. Même en voyant le sang coagulé qui recouvrait le haut de ses cuisses. Et encore moins en reconnaissant cette substance blanchâtre qui se mélangeait au sang.

Il s'approcha de Luffy et vérifia qu'il était toujours vivant. Grâce à ses réflexes de médecin, il fit aussitôt un bilan rapide de son état. Des horreurs, il en avait déjà vu...

Vivant. Multiples blessures dont une à la tête. Une épaule sûrement déboîtée. Aucun trouble respiratoire. Du sang, énuméra t-il de façon professionnelle.

Trafalgar le trouva soudain totalement vulnérable. Il était évident qu'on s'était acharné sur lui. C'était personnel... Il se demanda alors si c'était '' une simple '' agression ou s'il s'agissait du même criminel que les autres fois.

Il ne devait pas s'attarder ici plus longtemps. Il remonta le plus délicatement qu'il put le boxer et le pantalon de la victime et le recouvrit de sa veste. Il était garé à quelques rues d'ici et il espérait ne croiser personne.

Il prit Luffy dans ses bras et se dit que si celui-ci avait été réveillé, il aurait sûrement hurlé de douleur. Le fait que cela ne le sorte pas de l'inconscience fit froncer les sourcils du médecin.

Il espérait que Luffy allait pouvoir se remettre de ses blessures.

Et il ne pensait pas qu'aux blessures physiques.

OoOoO

\- Zoro, est ce qu'un des frères du Chapeau de Paille est avec toi? lui demanda Law le plus naturellement du monde.

-Quoi? Sérieux, Law ? Tu me réveille p-

-Le Chapeau de Paille a été agressé et est sévèrement blessé.

Le médecin savait combien son ami pouvait être grognon au réveil et préféra de suite l'informer des raisons de son appel.

-Luffy? Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement? Il va s'en s-

-Oui. Passe moi un de ses frères, s'il te plaît.

-Ok attend.

Il l'entendit se déplacer puis parler avec quelqu'un pendant quelques secondes avant de réentendre une voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Comment va mon frère!?

Law reconnut la voix à l'autre bout du combiné comme étant celle du blond, Sabo.

-Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Je l'ai soigné e-

-Comment ça, tu l'as soigné ?! Il n'est pas à l'hôpital?!

-Je suis médecin, lui rappela-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Law sentit très bien que Sabo voulait faire une réflexion mais celui-ci se contenta juste de lui signaler qu'il arrivait et raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Il retourna alors dans la chambre pour finir de soigner le Chapeau de Paille.

Trafalgar pouvait comprendre que le blond soit en colère qu'il n'ait pas emmener Luffy à l'hôpital. Mais même si c'était égoïste, il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'y emmener Luffy. Le jeune homme avait été violé et agressé. Il y aurait forcément une enquête et il serait alors mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre à cela. Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Il devait être discret. Après tout, il était en mission et ne pouvait prendre le risque de se faire remarquer. Joker et lui s'étaient déjà vus et ça avait beau remonté à longtemps, il ne voulait en aucune façon que Joker le reconnaisse. Il avait même donné une fausse identité fabriquée de toute pièce par les Supernovae à l'Hôtel Don Quichotte pour pouvoir s'y infiltrer.

Law avait commencé par soigner l'épaule de Luffy. Elle n'était pas démise mais il avait une fracture assez importante. Le médecin lui avait bandé l'épaule avant de lui poser une écharpe pour immobiliser le membre douloureux. Puis, Trafalgar s'était occupé de la tête du Chapeau de Paille. Celui-ci devait avoir la tête dure parce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir grand-chose à part une grosse entaille. Toutefois, une fois réveillé, Luffy devrait sûrement aller à l'hôpital faire un scanner pour plus de précaution.

Il s'était ensuite occupé de son intimité. Il avait nettoyé le sang séché et le sperme sur ses cuisses. Il en restait un peu à l'intérieur mais il n'avait pas voulu trop forcer au vu des dégâts. Il lui avait ensuite passé un baume cicatrisant et s'était occupé de ses fesses où des stigmates rouges étaient bien présents. Law s'était arrêté à ce moment là pour téléphoner avant de revenir finir de le soigner.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il en termina et au même moment, il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Il soupira. C'était sûrement la cavalerie qui arrivait.

Il alla d'abord se laver les mains, faisant fit du tapage assourdissant que faisait Sabo. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Il se fit aussitôt bousculer par une tornade blonde suivie plus lentement par Zoro.

-Où est-il?!

Sabo ouvrait toutes les portes qu'il trouvait sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-Porte de gauche, au fond du couloir.

Aussitôt, Sabo se précipita dans la chambre. Zoro fit un geste pour le suivre mais fut arrêté par Law.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là? T'as pas Portgas à surveiller par hasard?

-Non, Numéro IX s'en charge.

Voyant Law froncer les sourcils, il ajouta qu'il était occupé au casino avec un client d'après le dernier rapport qu'il avait de Numéro IX.

-...OK. A-

Il s'arrêta soudainement en entendant Luffy hurler à la mort puis sangloter pitoyablement. Les deux mercenaires se précipitèrent vers la chambre où celui-ci se trouvait et se figèrent d'effroi. Luffy était tombé par terre pour essayer de se recroqueviller et de s'éloigner le plus possible des autres. Il pleurait et gémissait de douleur pendant que son frère tentait de l'approcher.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? questionna Law, intrigué par le comportement de son patient.

-Je ne sais pas ! Je suis entré et je me suis assis sur le lit et puis... Il s'est réveillé et s'est mit à crier. Il... a tellement l'air de souffrir... Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il a... ?

Law se désintéressa du blond pour prendre une seringue dans sa sacoche et sans que personne ne s'y attende, il la planta violemment sur le bras valide de Luffy. Celui-ci laissa échapper une plainte de douleur avant de commencer tout doucement à se calmer.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de lui faire?!

Voyant que le brun ne se décidait pas à lui répondre, il commença à s'énerver. C'était son petit frère, bordel!

-Hé, je te cause!

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Espèce d-

Il fut plaqué contre le torse musclé de Zoro et avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il fut entraîné hors de la chambre.

-Chapeau de paille?

Luffy avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et pleurait sans discontinuer. Il tenta de se relever avant de s'écrouler dans les bras du médecin qui fit attention à ne pas lui faire mal à épaule.

-Traffy '... Traffy' ...

-Calme toi. Tu es gravement blessé et tu es encore faible.

-J-j'ai mal.

-Je peux te donner des antalgiques. Où as-tu mal exactement?

Luffy se décala légèrement et descendit sa main jusqu'au bas de son dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai donné un calmant, tu vas t'endormir et tu auras un peu moins mal quand tu te réveilleras. Je te donnerai des antalgiques à ce moment là. Ce sera sans doute mieux ainsi.

Luffy se contenta d'acquiescer difficilement.

-Traffy '...

Les larmes de Luffy coulaient en abondance sur son joli visage d'habitude si souriant.

-Il m'a... Il m'a...

-Je sais.

-Leur dis pas, s'il te plaît…

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il y a des traitements qu'il faut t'administrer quotidiennement et tu ne pourras pas le faire seul.

Luffy commençait à s'endormir, le calmant faisant son effet. Law le souleva délicatement et l'emmena au lit.

-Toi... T-tu pourrais pas le faire?

-Non.

Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui.

-Juste à Sabo alors...

Luffy s'endormit aussitôt. Ne restait plus qu'à Law à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Adieu, douce nuit...

Paris, Aéroport Paris-Charles de Gaulle, 11h07

Robin attendait dans l'entrée nord de l'aéroport, assise sur un banc et un livre à la main. Elle lisait le dernier ouvrage de Shiro-Hige, l'auteur avec lequel elle travaillait. '' A la recherche du bonheur '' était un livre magnifique, poignant de réalisme. Les livres de Shiro-Hige provoquaient chez elle un sentiment de bien être et elle admirait l'auteur pour les émotions qu'il réussissait à faire passer dans ses romans.

Autour d'elle, les gens couraient pour ne pas rater leurs avions ou passaient des coups de fils de dernière minute. La brune n'était pas le moins du monde perturbée par tout ce capharnaüm. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait apprit à faire fi du bruit environnant. Depuis toute petite, elle adorait lire et encore plus les livres d'histoire, curieuse comme elle était sur l'histoire du monde.

La jeune fille avait grandi dans un petit village en Belgique et là bas, pratiquement tout le monde aimait lire. Elle encore plus. Sa mère disait même qu'elle était née avec un livre à la main. De son côté, Sauro, un ami de longue date de la famille, disait qu'elle avait su lire avant même d'avoir appris à marcher.

Il faut dire que lorsqu'elle était plus petite, elle passait pratiquement tout son temps dans la bibliothèque d'Ohara, son village natal. C'était la plus grande bibliothèque de tout le pays, enfin d'après ce que disait sa mère. En effet, sa mère était historienne. Elle avait donc beaucoup voyagé et avait pu visiter de nombreuses bibliothèques alors Robin avait supposé qu'Olivia savait de quoi elle parlait. .

Sa mère...

Le principal de la jeune femme si bas sur la page du livre.

Sa mère avait perdu la vie lors de la tragédie qui avait frappé son village. Ça avait été un véritable massacre, il y avait eu peu de survivant. Ohara avait subi une attaque terroriste alors que Robin était âgée de 8 ans.

A la mention de l'arrivée du vol de son amie, elle referma son livre et s'avança quelque peu. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une jeune femme brune, grande et mince fit son arrivée accompagnée de plusieurs hommes qui lui portaient ses bagages.

Boa Hancock était assurément une femme très belle et elle en jouait. De longs cheveux noirs allant jusqu'au bas de son dos, des mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage jusqu'à son menton, un front haut, des yeux bleu foncés surmontés de longs cils volumineux et une poitrine très expansive.

Robin sourit à son amie avant de lui faire la bise.

-Le voyage n'a pas été trop fatiguant?

-...J'ai connu pire.

-Je vois que tu es chargée. Ne perdons pas de temps et allons déposer tout ça.

Hancock ne fit que hocher la tête et fit signe aux hommes qui lui portaient ses bagages de la suivre.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à venir en France?

Robin jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie avant de se concentrer sur la route. Hancock n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la France, préférant rester chez elle en Amérique.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Mami Nyon d'annuler ce foutu mariage alors je suis venue voir à quoi peu bien ressembler mon futur '' époux ''.

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots avec un léger dégoût. Boa Hancock détestait les hommes et ça, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

-Tu comptes vraiment accepter ça?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux obtenir l'héritage.

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

La conductrice eut un petit sourire amusé pour son amie.

-Les hommes sont tous pareils alors que je me marie avec celui-là ou un autre, je ne vois pas la différence.

-J'ai l'impression que tu vas lui mener la vie dure à ton futur mari.

Le feu passa du vert au orange et Robin commença à ralentir.

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu?

-Ah mince...!

Arrivée au feu rouge, la voiture s'arrêta un peu brutalement.

-Ta voiture a un problème?

-Je crois, oui. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai du mal avec le frein. Il faut à tout prix que je passe chez le garagiste.

-Oui, ce serait bien, effectivement.

La conductrice appuya sur l'embrayage et passa la première avant de redémarrer puisque le feu était de nouveau vert.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis peut-être nulle pour changer une roue ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui a un rapport avec la voiture mais je suis une très bonne conductrice.

Hancock se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Tant qu'elles arrivaient à destination...

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 15h08

Zoro se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas nonchalant. Il venait de faire une petite série d'abdos et maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, filer sous la douche. Il commença à se déshabiller dans le couloir, laissant ses habits traîner par terre. Si Sabo avait été là, le vert aurait certainement passé un sale quart d'heure car le blond détestait quand il mettait le bordel.

Le mercenaire était seul dans l'appartement. Ace était sorti avec Cavendish et Sabo quant à lui était retourné voir Luffy...

Pauvre Chapeau de paille.

Luffy était une personne formidable. Il se demandait bien qui avait pu lui faire ça. Il n'imaginait même pas comment devait se sentir Sabo qui voyait son petit frère si triste et détruit. Heureusement que Ace ne savait rien. Il aurait certainement pété un câble et aurait patrouillé dans toute la ville pour retrouver '' le fumier '' qui avait violé son frère. Mais Luffy n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait juste besoin d'être entouré et soutenu et ça, Sabo l'avait bien comprit. Même s'il avait lui aussi déjà du imaginer des centaines de manières de torturer et tuer l'agresseur de Luffy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit enfin de sa douche. Il s'habilla ensuite en vitesse avant d'aller se prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur.

Peut-être que Luffy porterait plainte. La police allait alors patrouiller, retrouver '' le fumier '' qui avait fait ça et l'envoyer croupir en prison. Ou pas...

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées.

-Allô ?

-Numéro X.

-Patron.

-Alors comment se passe ta mission ?

-Normal. A vrai dire, c'est le calme plat. Vous êtes sûr qu'il a besoin d'être protéger, boss ?

-Sûr et certain. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se passe rien en ce moment qu'il faut que tu baisses ta vigilance, c'est compris ?

-Oui.

-Et sinon ça se passe bien avec Jewerly ? Et avec Ace et Sabo ?

-Ça se passe bien avec Numéro IX étant donné que je la vois pratiquement jamais. Ace et Sabo sont plutôt sympas.

-Tant mieux. Fais attention à toi, mon p'tit Zoro. Et veille à lui comme à la prunelle de tes yeux. Cette mission est très importante.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ace est ma priorité.

Paris, Commissariat de police, 18h12

Satch attendait patiemment dans le bureau du chef de la police. Ça faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il était là et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait encore devoir attendre. Au début, deux policiers étaient venus le sortir de sa cellule, lui disant qu'il devait être interrogé. On l'avait assis sur la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait avant de le menotter. Il devait patienter cinq petites minutes le temps qu'on vienne s'occuper de lui... Ouais, il attendait toujours et c'était pas les deux gus qui le surveillaient qui allait pouvoir tromper son ennui.

-Je suis désolé, nous avons quelques soucis au commissariat en ce moment. Le commandant en chef Akainu ne devrait pas tarder. Peut-être désirez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant?

-Non mais tais-toi, Coby!

Hermep lui mit la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

-On n'a pas le droit de d-

Il s'interrompit, voyant que le détenu les regardait. Ils s'éloignèrent alors pour pouvoir continuer leur conversation. Cependant, ils avaient beau chuchoté, le blond pouvait tout de même les entendre.

-T'es malade ou quoi! T'es pas sensé raconter au détenu les problèmes du commissariat! s'énerva Hermep.

-Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Mais de toute façon, il a bien vu que c'est le bordel aujourd'hui et qu'il y a pratiquement personne..., se défendit son partenaire, penaud.

-Ouais, mais il est pas obligé de savoir que Don Krieg s'est évadé hier et qu'on est complètement dépassé!

-Ils sont dans la même prison, il a bien dû en entendre parler.

-C'est pas une raison, abruti!

Satch fronça les sourcils. Il avait été arrêté il y a quelques semaines de cela et avait été placé directement en prison en attendant son procès. Le blond ne se faisait pas de faux espoir vu les preuves qu'il y avait contre lui. Il allait sûrement passer un petit moment au trou. Juste parce qu'il faisait parti du gang de Barbe Blanche, et donc qu'il était un hors la loi. Quelqu'un l'avait vendu à la police et il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il n'avait pas été trahi par un de ses frères. Encore...

Hier soir, il avait été dérangé pendant un de ses nombreux rêves le mettant en scène entouré de sa famille, par l'alarme à plein régime de la prison. Des gardes avaient fouillé toutes les cellules sans exception ainsi que l'infirmerie, la cantine et... toutes les pièces en fait. Le blond était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Alors comme ça, Don Krieg avait réussi à s'évader... Impel Down était une prison souvent comparée à une forteresse. Comment cet imbécile avait-il réussi à s'échapper?

-Alors ? Voulez-vous un café?

Le cuisinier reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui se tordait nerveusement les doigts.

-Vous voulez ma mort? Les cafés d'ici sont dégueulasses alors merci mais non merci !

-...Ouais mais vous savez, au bout d'un moment, on finit par le trouver plutôt bon. N'est ce pas, Hermep?

-Hum.

Coby continua à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Pourquoi le commandant en chef était-il autant en retard... ? Il espérait qu'il allait arriver maintenant.

Comme si celui-ci avait entendu ses pensées, il entra dans son bureau, l'air maussade.

-Bonjour, chef!

Les deux amis s'inclinèrent respectueusement pour saluer leur chef. Cependant, celui-ci ne leur prêta aucune attention. Son regard chargé de haine était braqué sur Satch qui lui, laissait son regard se balader partout dans la pièce, histoire de faire quelque chose. Il sursauta légèrement quand Akainu ferma violemment la porte du bureau.

Oh, chouette ! Akainu semblait de fort mauvaise humeur... C'était bien sa veine.

-Franchement, tu ne penses pas avoir plus important à faire comme arrêter Don Krieg au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi? fit Satch, agacé.

Le commandant en chef fronça les sourcils et serra les poings en lançant un regard noir à ces incompétents qui travaillaient sous sa direction.

-J'espère que tu ne pensais pas que cette information resterait secrète très longtemps, si?

Le commandant en chef ne lui prêta pas attention et alla s'installer confortablement derrière son bureau dans son fauteuil en cuir noir.

-Tu perds ton temps, je ne dirai rien. Mais bon, j'accepte de faire une partie de cartes avec toi histoire que tu n'aies pas complètement perdu ton temps.

-A ta place, je me tairai, histoire de ne pas aggraver mon cas. Barbe Blanche est mort, tous ses prétendus fils ne vont pas tarder à le suivre, d'ailleurs. Alors si tu veux éviter qu'ils soient tous massacrés dans la traque que je suis en train de mener, parle !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il poursuivit, hargneux.

-Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient simplement arrêtés avant d'être envoyés croupir à Impel Down parce que crois-moi, si tu ne parles pas et que je les attrape sans ton aide, je les éliminerais purement et simplement..

-A ce point là? C'est ta femme qui doit être contente avec un mari pareil... Grincheux et qui la trompe avec son travail.

-Si tu me donnes les noms de tes prétendus frères, je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte que ton mode de vie dans la prison soit un peu plus acceptable, continua Akainu, se concentrant pour ignorer les piques de Satch.

-Oh, on essaye de m'acheter ? Merci mais non merci. Tu me fais presque pitié. Tu es prêt à tout pour arrêter ceux que tu appelles '' vermines ''. Je me demande comment un être tel que toi a pu être élu pour diriger le commissari-

Il fut interrompu par la poigne ferme du commandant en chef qui se posa violemment sur son visage avant d'être poussé brutalement vers l'arrière. Satch se cogna la nuque sur le haut de sa chaise et grimaça quand il sentit les doigts de son homologue se resserrer tel les griffes d'un faucon sur sa proie.

Akainu avait toujours été comme ça. Tout ce qui lui importait était sa justice absolue et peu importe les moyens utilisés pour y arriver. Sacrifier des innocents, utiliser des méthodes peu orthodoxes, tout était bon pour lui.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucun résultat, le commandant en chef balança le détenu à terre qui ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur. Satch eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il était par terre qu'il sentit l'air lui manquer. Sérieusement, Akainu essayait de le tuer?

-Je te laisse une dernière chance. Où sont-ils?

Satch aurait bien voulu lui dire que c'était difficile de répondre s'il ne pouvait pas parler et que de toute façon, il ne comptait pas lui répondre mais comme il ne pouvait pas parler...

Coby et Hermep regardaient la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Si ça continuait, il allait le tuer! Coby fit un pas hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un détenu se faire tuer sans rien faire. Il allait encore s'avancer mais la main de son ami le retint. S'il agissait, le chef allait sûrement se venger sur lui.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et le policier consentit enfin à lâcher le cuisinier.

-Chef, nous avons un problème!

-Hé bien, qu'y a t-il ? Parle!

-...C-c'est le prisonnier qui s'est évadé. Nous l'avons repéré.

-Où est-il?

-Il est au Barati, chef ! Il menace de tuer les clients si on n'accède pas à ses requêtes !

Oh, une prise d'otages. Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au détenu étalé sur le sol et encore menotté à la chaise qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il s'adressa ensuite à ses deux subordonnés d'une voix qui leur fit froid dans le dos.

-Ramenez-le à sa cellule.

Puis il sortit de son bureau sans jeter un regard à personne.

Coby mit quelques minutes avant de bouger. Les mots du policier qui était entré un peu plus tôt résonnaient en lui. Le Barati... Il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Sanji.

Paris, Barati, 17h42

Zoro passa du serveur qui lui faisait face au menu qu'il avait dans les mains. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de venir au restaurant, surtout à cette heure là et encore moins au Barati. Il avait voulu faire un petit footing de deux heures avant de rentrer à l'appartement mais malheureusement, il était allé un peu trop loin et avait été incapable de retrouver son chemin. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil du Barati qu'on s'était empressé de l'accueillir et de l'installer dans la partie café avec la carte en main.

Il avait failli faire un infarctus en voyant les prix exorbitants. Il avait à peine 15€ en poche alors autant dire qu'il était fauché. Finalement, il soupira et décida de prendre la seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre sans pour autant complètement se ruiner.

-Une limonade, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, monsieur.

Le serveur était resté silencieux mais le vert devina facilement ce qu'il s'était dit à l'entente de sa commande : _''_ _10 minutes pour ça! '' _Ouais, bah, c'était pas sa faute. Zoro regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la pièce contenait plus de personnes qu'il ne pensait au vu de l'heure.

Il se baissa légèrement en voyant Sanji entrer, un plateau à la main. Zoro prit la carte des menus que lui avait laissé le serveur qui avait pris sa commande et se cacha derrière.

Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait... Ca pouvait sembler bizarre mais il ne se cachait pas, pas vraiment. Il n'avait juste pas de temps à perdre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était boire sa limonade, payer et se barrer, point. Alors que s'il croisait le blond, ça allait sûrement le retarder et le mettre de mauvaise humeur. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. De toute façon, ça se passait toujours comme ça quand ils se faisaient face.

Et puis Sanji allait encore dire qu'il le suivait, ce qui était complètement faux. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire de l'espionner. Il avait autre chose à faire, surtout qu'avec ce qui était arrivé récemment, il était très occupé. Zoro n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout le fait que Ace travaille pour Joker, et surtout si celui-ci n'était pas au courant de ses combines. Il essayait donc de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui en faisant quand même attention à ce que ça ne paraisse pas bizarre. Son boss lui avait demandé de rester vigilant et il était sûr que celui-ci ne le mettait pas en garde pour rien.

Et avec ce qui était arrivé à Luffy, les choses allaient sûrement changer.

Luffy...

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'y penser. Il reporta son attention sur Sanji qui apportait des boissons à des demoiselles assisses au centre de la pièce. Il leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant leur servir son habituel baratin. C'était vraiment sa veine de tomber sur Sanji, non pire tomber sur Sanji qui draguait des filles, encore... Pour ne pas changer. Il ne devrait pas être en cuisine plutôt, celui-là ?

Très vite, on lui apporta sa limonade qu'il s'empressa de boire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il rentre maintenant car il lui restait encore son chemin à trouver.

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant des coups de feu et une porte claquer. Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passait encore? Il sentit les gens s'agiter autour de lui et se leva, ses sens en alertes. Il entendit quelques bruits mais pas de nouveau coup de feu. C'était plutôt bon signe. Il allait encore s'approcher quand soudainement, la porte claqua violemment contre le mur, laissant le personnel entrer en trombe et suivit par un homme armé. Sûrement celui qui avait tiré. A priori, il semblait seul.

-Tout le monde au fond de la salle et que ça saute!

Le vert voulut continuer son inspection et ainsi évaluer ses chances de maîtriser l'individu mais voyant qu'il avait attiré l'attention de l'homme armé et de tous les clients, il alla au fond de la salle avec les autres. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite apparemment... Si seulement il avait été seul, il aurait au moins pu se débarrasser de ce trouble fête sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Cependant, il était sensé être un coach sportif, pas un mercenaire super aguerri capable de désarmer un désaxé en à peine une minute. C'était triste à dire mais il se devait de garder sa couverture intacte en toute circonstance.

Zoro fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant quelqu'un le regarder. En tournant la tête, il tomba sur deux yeux bleus surpris. Il détacha cependant assez vite son regard du blond qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il se trouvait là.

Zoro observa l'homme armé barricader les entrées et sortir de la salle faire on-ne sait-quoi avant de faire les cent pas. Une prise d'otages, il ne manquait plus que ça...

Et puis d'où il sortait ce gus?

-J'aimerais vous dire que si vous coopérez, aucun mal ne vous sera fait mais ce serait mentir.

Il entendit les jeunes femmes de tout à l'heure pousser des petits cris terrifiés et cela sembla réjouir le preneur d'otage.

-La police me traque comme un animal alors elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour essayer de vous sauvez. J'ai bien dit essayer.

Il jeta un regard à l'assemblée avant de pointer son arme sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui se mit aussitôt à supplier pour sa vie.

-Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs...

Il laissa un petit silence s'installer histoire d'intensifier la révélation de son nom.

-Je suis Don Krieg.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Ce nom ne lui disait rien mais les tremblements des autres otages lui indiquaient que l'homme était sans doute dangereux.

Le preneur d'otage, toujours occupé à faire les cent pas, semblait impatient. Mais pourquoi donc? Il devait vraiment être pressé de quitter le pays mais il se mettait vraiment le doigt dans l'oeil s'il pensait que la police allait gentiment accéder à toutes ses requêtes.

-Saletés de flic ! Qu'est ce qui leur prend autant de temps!?

-Vous connaissez Paris... Ca doit être les embouteillages. Faut dire que vous avez pas vraiment choisi le bon horaire.

Don Krieg fusilla Sanji du regard, furieux qu'il ait osé lui répondre. Le blond quant à lui soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de fixer le sol en se disant qu'un de ces jours, il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se la fermer.

-Et pourquoi ne jouerions-nous pas à un jeu en attendant que ces messieurs arrivent ? Et si on jouait à la roulette russe ?

Il sortit une autre arme de sa poche droite avant de faire tomber les balles qu'elle contenait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une. Il pointa ensuite celle qui était encore complètement chargée sur les otages.

-Alors ? Y a t-il des volontaires?

Pratiquement tout le monde tremblait, certains pleuraient même. Ce type était complètement malade. Ne pouvait t-il pas tout simplement patienter le temps que les forces de l'ordre daignent arriver?

-J'ai choisi. Ce sera... toi.

Il pointa son arme sur une des jeunes femmes de tout à l'heure qui pleura encore plus.

-Je vous en supplie, j-

-Ferme-la ou je te tue tout de suite.

La brunette regarda partout autour d'elle, espérant trouver de l'aide auprès des autres otages mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle allait mourir, tuer par un fou furieux qui s'ennuyait. Elle ravala ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, ça semblait l'agacer et elle ne voulait surtout pas l'énerver davantage. Peut-être allait-il se montrer clément et l'épargner ? Elle releva alors la tête pour observer Don Krieg. A peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils posés sur l'homme qu'elle se remit à fixer le sol en priant pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Il allait la tuer.

Oh, mon Dieu. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le serveur de tout à l'heure commencer à se lever. C'était horrible de penser de cette manière mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas mourir... En tout cas, pas maintenant.

-Ah, je vois que nous avons notre homme. Et ne te dégonfle pas ! Si tu ne tires pas, je tuerais une des personnes ici présentes.

D'un seul coup, Zoro s'avança et tendit la main à Don Krieg pour qu'il lui passe le revolver, indifférent à ce qu'il venait de dire. Sanji le regarda, complètement ébahi et choqué. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se lever.

Soudain, Don Krieg sembla remarquer sa présence.

-Retourne avec les autres, c'est trop tard maintenant, lança-t-il à Sanji avant de passer l'arme au vert.

Sanji le fixa. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça, qu'il pouvait toujours se rétracter. Celui-ci le regarda à peine une seconde avant de poser le canon de l'arme sur sa tempe. Lorsqu'il appuya sur la détente, Sanji détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça...

N'ayant entendu aucun coup de feu, il regarda de nouveau Zoro qui n'avait pas bougé. Il était immobile, le regard vissé sur le preneur d'otage qui pointait une arme sur le reste des otages.

-Continue.

Zoro voulut rechigner. Visiblement, Don Krieg ne connaissait pas les règles de ce jeu ou alors, il les réinventait tout simplement. Zoro soupira. Il aurait voulu tirer directement sur le preneur d'otage mais il n'y avait qu'une chance sur cinq pour que son coup porte étant donné que le revolver ne contenait qu'une balle. C'était trop dangereux et il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie des autres otages sur un simple coup de poker. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais été doué aux jeux de hasard et d'argent...

Zoro repointa le canon de l'arme sur sa tempe il hésita à appuyé, il pouvait mourir si il continuait. Zoro sentit un frisson le parcourir il essaya de faire le vide en lui grâce à la technique que son maître lui avait apprit avant d'actionner la gâchette.

Il n'avait pas tremblé ni hésité ou alors très peu de toute façon personne n'avait rien remarquer. Il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux et c'est ce qui impressionna le plus Sanji. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Lui aurait été incapable de faire ce que le vert était en train d'accomplir car même s'il avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour la brunette, il avait tout de même peur de mourir.

Zoro tourna le barillet du revolver pour pouvoir réitérer sa manœuvre après que Don Krieg lui est de nouveau sommer de recommencer. Les autres otages avalaient péniblement leurs salives et tremblaient de peur. Le blond avait des sueurs froides. Il ferma les yeux en entendant le petit bruit si particulier du revolver quand il était enclenché mais une fois encore, il n'y avait pas de balle.

-Nous avons vraiment un spectacle appréciable, vous ne trouvez pas? Personne ne lui répondit. Vous ne savez pas apprécier la beauté d'une œuvre ! Il parla ensuite à Zoro qui avait suspendu son geste quand celui-ci s'était mit à parler. On dirait que tu te fous de mourir !

Zoro esquissa un sourire on lui avait toujours apprit à cacher ses peurs et apparemment il y arrivait très bien. Ses mains était moites et Zoro n'était pas sûr d'arriver à bien manier le revolver. Il inspira cependant une nouvelle fois avant de recommencer et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au preneur d'otages. Il soupira avant d'actionner une nouvelle fois la détente. Et cette fois encore, rien ne se passa. Il ne lui restait plus que deux essais et l'un deux allait lui être mortel. Il avait eu de la chance jusqu'à présent mais ça n'allait certainement pas durer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Quand on menait la vie qu'il menait la mort était à chaque coin de rue et le fait de pouvoir vivre longtemps avait toujours était quelque chose que les membres des Supernovae avaient eut du mal à y croire quand c'était le cas. Zoro avait déjà failli y passer bien des fois et cette fois-ci allait juste être la bonne.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se porter l'avant dernier tir. Il pouvait même entendre les gens pleurer. Sincèrement, ces gens pleuraient pour lui?

Rien.

Il ne lui restait maintenant qu'un seul essai et c'était plus qu'évident que cette fois, la balle y serait. Ça faisait bizarre de devoir se tirer dessus en sachant qu'on allait de ce fait mourir. Il lança un discret coup d'œil au blond qui fixait le sol et qui serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Il encra à nouveau son regard dans celui de son homologue avant de nouveau poser l'arme sur sa tempe. Son maître lui avait toujours dit de regarder les personnes à qui il prenait la vie pour ne jamais oublier leurs regards. Pour ne jamais oublier qu'il avait priver quelqu'un des joies que la vie offrait. Prendre la vie d'une personne n'était pas choses facile et Zoro ne voulait pas faciliter la tâche à Don Krieg.

Et puis après avoir inspiré une énième fois il appuya.

Mais une fois de plus rien ne se passa, ce qui fit d'ailleurs froncer les sourcils à Don Krieg.

-Passe moi ça!

Il semblait furieux que Zoro soit toujours vivant et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la balle n'était pas partie. L'arme était vieille mais tout de même ! Le vert quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une sacrée chance. Il allait retourner s'asseoir histoire de se faire oublier quand le fugitif l'apostropha.

-C'est bon, j'ai réglé le problème. Donc bye bye, mon garçon.

Il tira ensuite dans le ventre de Zoro.

Une fois.

Puis une deuxième fois avec son autre arme.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les sirènes de police, signe que les forces de l'ordre arrivaient enfin...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Ace gigota, mal à l'aise, et jeta un nouveau regard au blond qui pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il avait l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Le brun se demanda d'ailleurs ce qui pouvait l'occuper ainsi. Si seulement il pouvait relever la tête et le regarder, qu'il puisse ainsi mieux détailler son visage... Il but une gorgée de sa boisson histoire de se redonner une contenance. Franchement, qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'observer cet homme de cette manière ? Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur et ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être ainsi, à guetter les gens comme ça.

Ace releva néanmoins les yeux et continua à observer l'homme qui s'était arrêté d'écrire pour boire son café. Le brun le vit alors froncer les sourcils avant de se passer une main lasse dans les cheveux. Ace se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un homme qui approchait de la trentaine mignon mais il devait bien avouer que sur le coup, il le trouvait vraiment mignon.

Il portait des habits décontractés et en voyant sa coiffure, on avait du mal à se dire qu'il s'était coiffé ce matin. Son air sérieux et son application détonnaient vraiment avec son style vestimentaire. Il sursauta légèrement quant il rencontra des yeux bleu métalliques qui le fixaient sans toutefois laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit.

Ace ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer mais ne baissa pas les yeux. C'était bizarre de se fixer comme ça sans rien faire pour autant mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu détourner le regard. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux deux, qu'un truc était en train de se passer mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

-Ace?

* * *

Merci de me lire et à bientôt pour la suite! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 14

Paris, Hôpital, 08 août 2013, 09h22

_-Le prisonnier Don Krieg qui s'était évadé de la prison Impel Down est décédé suite à ses blessures dans la nuit du 6 au 7 août. Nous ignorons encore les circonstances exactes de sa mort._

_-Il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre dans cette histoire. Notamment, comment ce prisonnier avait-il réussi à s'évader d'une prison à la réputation de forteresse ?_

_-En effet, Jimmy. De plus, la police ne souhaite donner aucune information complémentaire quant à cette histoire. Les forces de l'ordre ont également refusé toute caméra sur les lieux de la prise d'otage. Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé._

_-Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucune victime à déplorer à part le criminel Don Krieg. Nous avons également appris qu'il y avait eu un blessé mais nous ignorons encore à ce jour son identité._

_-Les personnes qui avaient été prises en ot-_

Sanji éteignit sa radio, ne voulant pas écouter la fin. Cette prise d'otage avait été un véritable cauchemar et il était content que tout ce soit bien terminé. Il se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital et coupa le contact.

Après que Zoro se soit effondré par terre, la police était arrivée et avait commencé les négociations mais le blond y avait à peine prêté attention. Il avait juste vu Zoro se vider de son sang. Cependant, il avait vite été sorti de ses pensées en entendant des coups de feu. Apparemment, la négociation n'avait pas abouti et la police avait décidé de foncer dans le tas. Il avait essayé de protéger les jeunes femmes à coté de lui des débris de verres ou des balles perdues qui volaient autour d'eux.

Ça lui avait semblé durer une éternité entre les cris des otages, des débris de verres qui explosaient de tous les côtés et les balles qui pleuvaient. La police avait tiré dans le tas sans même penser à eux. C'était un miracle que seul Zoro ait été blessé.

Soudain, les coups de feu avaient cessé et la police s'était alors introduite dans le restaurant. Elle avait prit en charge les otages et les blessés éventuels, en l'occurrence Zoro ainsi que le preneur d'otages qui avait succombé sous les balles de la police.

Après s'être regardé une dernière fois dans son rétroviseur intérieur, Sanji consentit enfin à sortir de la voiture.

Il marcha d'un pas un peu nerveux jusqu'à l'accueil. Là, une vieille dame un peu joufflue le reçut. Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de lui demander ce qu'il désirait.

-Je... Je voudrais le numéro de chambre de Roronoa Zoro, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle chercha le numéro de chambre sur son ordinateur avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

-Je suis désolée, seuls les membres de la famille peuvent le voir pour l'instant. Vous êtes... ?

-Son demi-frère... J'étais avec lui lors de la fusillade, fit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Oh, pardon... Il est dans la chambre 410.

-Merci.

Il avait mentit mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Aussi gentille que devait être cette vielle dame, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé le voir. De toute façon, il n'avait pas complètement menti.

Sanji se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et retint la porte à une jeune femme enceinte qui le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant. Il arriva malheureusement un peu trop vite à son goût à l'étage souhaité et encore plus devant la chambre.

Pourquoi était-il venu déjà? Pour parler avec Zoro et surtout le remercier. Oui, voilà. Un peu plus remotivé, il s'approcha de la porte 410.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif en entendant des voix derrière la porte. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais il se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir y coller son oreille.

OoOoO

-Espèce d'abruti congénital atrophié du cerveau que même toutes les interventions chirurgicales du monde ne pourrait espérer pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'aider!

La voix de Law claqua dans le silence de la chambre.

Zoro, loin de se laisser impressionner, esquissa un sourire face aux paroles de son ami. Il pouvait comprendre que Law se soit inquiété mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé même si habituellement, c'était son ami qui s'occupait de le soigner et celui-ci aurait sûrement préféré pouvoir s'occuper de lui histoire de s'assurer lui-même de son état de santé.

-Je ne rigole pas, Zoro.

Pour affirmer ses dires, le médecin posa sa main sur le torse du vert avant d'appuyer légèrement sur sa blessure. Aussitôt, son ami recula et grimaça de douleur.

-Si tu as compris, c'est bien.

-Je me demande comment quelqu'un d'aussi sadique que toi peut être médecin ! fit Zoro en s'appuyant sur son lit à cause de la douleur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Law avait beau nier, le sourire plaqué sur son visage venait tout de même démentir ses propos.

-Tes affaires sont prêtes?

Le vert se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Tu sors à quelle heure?

-12h00. Sabo viendra me chercher.

Law continua à le regarder et observa plus particulièrement sa blessure. Sur ce coup là, son coéquipier avait vraiment eu de la chance, que ce soit à la roulette russe ou avec les deux balles qui lui avaient perforé l'estomac. Zoro avait encore un peu mal mais la guérison se passait sans accroc. Law avait toujours dit que cet homme n'avait rien d'humain.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel face à l'inspection du brun et s'appuya un peu plus sur le lit qu'il occupait.

-Comment va Luffy?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

Law semblait contrarié par le changement soudain de Zoro. Il n'aimait pas lorsque son partenaire fuyait la discussion et il ne voulait pas parler du petit frère des colocataires du vert.

-Je suis inquiet, c'est tout, lâcha simplement Zoro.

Law soupira et vint se poser à ses côtés, ne laissant pratiquement pas d'espace entre eux deux.

-Il lui faudra au moins un bon mois si ce n'est plus pour guérir de ses blessures physiques. Le jour, il est normal quoiqu'un peu plus calme que d'habitude et c'est tant mieux ou sinon, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais foutu à la porte ! Quand je le soigne, il ne laisse rien transparaître. Il veut me faire croire que ça ne lui fait rien.

-Il fait semblant d'aller bien?

Law se contenta de hausser les épaules comme si la réponse lui importait peu.

-Peut-être, qui sait... Il n'arrête pas d'investir mon lit la nuit. Je pense que la journée il arrive à faire face à ce qui lui est arrivé mais la nuit, c'est une autre histoire.

-C'est normal qu'il ait peur.

-Il n'a pas peur de ''lui'', il a peur de ce qu'il ''lui'' a fait. Il a peur de dormir parce qu'il sait qu'il va faire des cauchemars. Je pense d'ailleurs que dès qu'il sera en état, il cherchera sans doute à se venger.

-Prends soin de lui.

Trafalgar soupira et se leva en marmonnant un ''pas le choix''.

-Je te laisse, tu as de la visite.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, ne laissant pas le temps à Sanji de se décaler et montrant ainsi clairement qu'il avait tout écouté de leur conversation. Law quitta la chambre en le bousculant et s'éloigna sans un regard pour les deux hommes qui s'étaient mis à avoir une soudaine curiosité pour leurs chaussures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Zoro fixa enfin le blond qui avait maintenant porté son attention sur les murs blancs de l'hôpital.

-Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Sanji l'avait bien compris.

-Je... désolé.

Il se rappela soudain de ce qu'il avait entendu et l'inquiétude pu se lire sur son visage.

-Qu'est il arrivé à Luffy?

-Rien, lâcha Zoro, laconique.

-Hé ! Je te rappelle que je viens de vous entendre dire le contraire!

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Luffy est mon ami, j'ai le droit de savoir ! continua Sanji, énervé par l'attitude du vert.

-Et bah, tu lui demanderas. Tu étais venu pour quoi?

Sanji grogna légèrement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander directement à Luffy.

-J'étais venu pour voir comment tu allais.

-Je vais aussi bien qu'une personne qui s'est reçue une balle. Non, pardon. Deux.

Sanji commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Il était évident que Zoro ne voulait pas le voir. Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zoro se fermait comme ça soudainement.

-Je voulais aussi te remercier, continua t-il.

-Je n'ai rien fait à part me prendre deux balles.

-Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi !

Zoro rigola avant de soupirer.

-Ne te donne pas trop d'importance, s'il te plaît.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant d'être stoppé par le blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça?

Zoro soupira. Ce blond commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer.

-Écoute, je sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé dans ta tête mais je me suis proposé parce que cette fille avait trop peur et n'aurait certainement pas réussi à jouer. Elle nous aurait tous fait tuer.

-T'es sérieux ?!

-Oui. Alors ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que je me suis '' sacrifié '' pour toi au nom de je ne sais quoi.

Sanji serra les poings et le lâcha. Zoro était stoïque et le regardait simplement dans les yeux alors que lui avait du mal à croiser son regard plus de deux secondes. Comment le vert pouvait-il être aussi froid ?

Sanji ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré en venant ici. Rien du tout, sûrement. Après tout, il était simplement venu prendre des nouvelles et le remercier car même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, il savait que s'il était encore en vie, il le devait à Zoro.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai jamais imaginé une seule seconde que tu pouvais m'aimer et encore heureux car ça m'évite de devoir trouver une manière pas trop méchante de te foutre un râteau!

Zoro le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant pas la manière suffisante qu'avait Sanji de s'adresser à lui. Il le poussa jusqu'au mur avant de venir se coller à lui. Malheureusement, à cause de sa blessure, il eut aussi mal que Sanji quand celui-ci toucha la surface dure. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître. Question de fierté.

-A ta place, je ne la ramènerai pas. Je te rappelle que tu me dois toujours ton cul. Le blond avait aussitôt blêmi, ce qui fit sourire Zoro. Il adorait faire peur au blond.

Zoro retourna alors Sanji avant de venir se coller contre son dos, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Il ne voulait pas rouvrir ses blessures.

-Espèce de...! grogna le blond.

Sanji ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres du vert se poser tendrement sur sa nuque. Il n'aurait jamais du venir. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser dans le bas de son dos et celle-ci descendit avec hésitation jusqu'à la poche arrière de son pantalon. Le blond crut même le sentir déposer quelque chose dans sa poche.

Il sortit vite de ses pensés. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important mais bien le fait que Zoro était en train de lui toucher les fesses ! Sérieusement, il allait vraiment se faire sauter dessus dans une chambre d'hôpital !? Il se força à se calmer et à respirer calmement. Il remarqua alors que Zoro ne bougeait plus. Son corps était toujours collé au sien mais c'était tout.

-Si tu as tellement peur, tu n'as qu'à te défendre.

Il s'écarta et laissa Sanji se retourner. Le blond put alors voir que Zoro se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

-J'avais peur de te faire mal, ''marimo'' mais j'avoue aussi que j'espérais sincèrement que tu plaisantais ou que tu te rétracterais.

-Si tu crois que j'ai une once de gentillesse, tu te trompes lourdement.

-Ouais, merci. J'avais remarqué!

Zoro voulut déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sanji mais celui-ci détourna la tête.

-Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Faudrait sérieusement savoir si tu te laisses faire ou pas.

-Et puis quoi, encore!

-N'hésite pas à me repousser si tu ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne vais pas m'effondrer. Mais dis toi bien que si tu n'es pas plus convaincu, je vais finir par avoir ce que je veux.

Le vert se rapprocha un peu plus du blond qui voulut alors reculer. Sanji ne voulait pas que Zoro le touche. Il avait peur de lui faire mal s'il le repoussait mais il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire. Le mieux était encore de partir loin, très loin.

Zoro posa ses lèvres contre celles du blond qui ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et bloqua sa respiration.

Non. Non. Non.

C'était sérieusement en train d'arriver ?

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que Zoro s'éloigna. Le baiser n'avait été qu'un contact bref de leurs bouches. Sanji ne savait même pas s'il pouvait réellement appeler ça un baiser. Un smack, tout au plus. Et encore.

Zoro recula de quelques pas et le blond remarqua qu'il avait reprit son attitude froide du début. Et sans que Sanji ne sache pourquoi, il envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de Zoro.

Son corps avait semblé agir sans le consentement de son cerveau. Évidemment, il regretta aussitôt son geste. Quelle idée de frapper Zoro exactement là où il avait mal ! Quelle idée de le frapper, tout simplement !

Dire qu'il était venu pour le remercier et qu'il se retrouvait maintenant à courir dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un médecin parce qu'il était clair que si Zoro ne voyait pas quelqu'un dans les minutes qui venaient, Sanji aurait de gros problème.

Paris, Café de Makino au centre ville, 14h31

Ace gigota, mal à l'aise, et jeta un nouveau regard au blond qui pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il avait l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Le brun se demanda d'ailleurs ce qui pouvait l'occuper ainsi. Si seulement il pouvait relever la tête et le regarder, qu'il puisse ainsi mieux détailler son visage... Il but une gorgée de sa boisson histoire de se redonner une contenance. Franchement, qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'observer cet homme de cette manière ? Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur et ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être ainsi, à guetter les gens comme ça.

Ace releva néanmoins les yeux et continua à observer l'homme qui s'était arrêté d'écrire pour boire son café. Le brun le vit alors froncer les sourcils avant de se passer une main lasse dans les cheveux. Ace se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un homme qui approchait de la trentaine mignon mais il devait bien avouer que sur le coup, il le trouvait vraiment mignon.

Il portait des habits décontractés et en voyant sa coiffure, on avait du mal à se dire qu'il s'était coiffé ce matin. Son air sérieux et son application détonnaient vraiment avec son style vestimentaire. Il sursauta légèrement quant il rencontra des yeux bleu métalliques qui le fixaient sans toutefois laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit.

Ace ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer mais ne baissa pas les yeux. C'était bizarre de se fixer comme ça sans rien faire pour autant mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu détourner le regard. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux deux, qu'un truc était en train de se passer mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

-Ace?

Ace soupira et se tourna vers son frère. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

Il leur offrit un petit sourire contrit qui n'amadoua personne.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de veine sur ce coup là, Zoro!

Il toucha du bout des doigts le ventre du vert.

-En plus, avec ça, tu vas devoir fortement diminuer ta consommation d'alcool voire ne plus boire du tout! fit Ace, désireux de montrer qu'il avait juste eu une simple absence.

-Et puis quoi encore...

-Fais quand même attention, Zoro. On t'a tiré dessus, ce n'est pas rien.

Sabo jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Presque 15h00. Il allait bientôt pouvoir voir Luffy. Il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son petit frère et encore plus de ne pas pouvoir mettre Ace dans la confidence.

_Flash-back_

_-C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher!_

_Zoro avait vérifié que le blond soit bien calmé avant de desserrer sa prise. Il avait compris son état. Luffy avait l'air au plus mal et le blond avait sûrement dû se sentir inutile à ne rien pouvoir faire._

_Luffy s'était fait agresser et Law l'avait apparemment trouvé puis ramené chez lui et l'avait soigné. Zoro avait trouvé bizarre que Luffy ait appelé Law plutôt que Sabo, Ace ou même la police. Surtout que ces deux là n'avaient jamais été très proches un jour, à moins que la situation ait évoluée depuis que Law lui avait demandé de parler à Ace pour que celui-ci touche deux mots à son frère._

_Et puis pourquoi Trafalgar l'avait-il ramené chez lui et s'en était-il occupé à ce point? Il connaissait son partenaire et autant dire que... Il était loin d'être aussi attentionné envers ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et encore, même ceux qu'ils connaissaient n'avaient pas le droit à tant d'égards. _

_Zoro avait été sorti de ses pensées en sentant Sabo poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il avait aussitôt passé sa main dans le bas de son dos. Le blond avait certainement eu besoin d'Ace mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas été là. Il avait d'ailleurs espéré que Jewerly s'occupait bien de lui. Les casinos pouvaient être des endroits très dangereux._

_-Pourquoi il ne l'a pas amené à l'hôpital? avait fait Sabo d'une petite voix._

_-Law est un excellent médecin. Luffy est entre de bonnes mains._

_-Oui, si tu le dis. _

_Il y avait eu un petit moment de silence avant que le blond ne reprenne. _

_-Ça ne te gêne pas qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux?_

_-...Non. _

_Zoro n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Sabo lui avait demandé ça. Law soignait Luffy, il n'y avait pas de problème. N'est ce pas?_

_-Luffy est amoureux de Trafalgar._

_-Euh... D'accord._

_Sabo s'était écarté et avait observé plus attentivement Zoro. Okay, Trafalgar lui avait dit que Zoro et lui entretenaient une relation assez spéciale mais tout de même. Il venait de lui dire que Luffy était amoureux de son mec et ça n'avait rien semblé lui faire. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air un peu jaloux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre._

_-C'est tout ce que ça te fait?_

_Ça avait été au tour de Zoro d'observer le blond. Quelque chose n'allait pas apparemment. Est ce que le fait que Luffy soit tombé amoureux de son psychopathe de coéquipier était un problème pour lui? Normalement, non. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Law s'intéresse un jour à Luffy._

_-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Sabo._

_-Trafalgar est ton mec et tu me dis que ça ne te fait rien de savoir qu'il est avec Luffy alors que celui-ci est fou amoureux de ''TON'' mec ! Excuse-moi, mais c'est moi qui ne comprends pas !_

_-Mais qu'est c-_

_-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ça. _

_Law avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Zoro et l'avait rapproché de lui dans une attitude possessive. Il lui avait ensuite chuchoté un ''je t'expliquerai ''. Il s'était aussi dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen pour que cette mascarade s'arrête. _

_-Luffy a été agressé e-_

_-Ça, on l'avait remarqué, merc-_

_-Et violé. Assez violemment._

_Sabo et Zoro avaient été choqué. Luffy, violé? Sabo avait senti des larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues... Oh, mon Dieu. Son petit frère. Il n'avait même pas pensé à demander à Trafalgar s'il en était sûr. L'attitude de Luffy à son réveil lui avait déjà apporté toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il aurait pu se poser._

_-Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir? _

_Law avait jeté un regard peu éloquent au vert._

_-Il n'est pas mourant, Zoro. _

_Il avait levé les yeux au ciel en voyant le blond lui jeter un regard noir. _

_-Ses blessures physiques sont plus ou moins importantes. Il devrait mettre environ 8 semaines à s'en remettre. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Son mental est entaché mais avec du soutien, il devrait s'en sortir. Il faudrait aussi qu'il aille faire un test à l'hôpital quand il sera en état._

_Sabo avait eu peur de comprendre ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Il avait sincèrement espéré que Luffy allait vite s'en remettre, même si ce n'était sûrement pas possible._

_-Un test ? Pourquoi ? avait demandé Zoro, un peu perdu._

_-Pour le V.I.H ou pour toutes sortes d'autres infections sexuellement transmissibles. _

_-Ah... Je..._

_Sabo avait eu l'impression de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Les choses auraient-elles pu être pires qu'à cet instant? _

_-Je vais le garder avec moi quelques jours l-_

_-Non! avait hurlé Sabo._

_Trafalgar et le grand frère de Luffy s'étaient regardés avec une expression qui signifiait qu'aucun deux n'allait céder._

_-Après ce que Luffy vient de vivre, il a besoin d'être entouré par ses proches!_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne compte le garder que deux semaines, le temps de pouvoir le soigner convenablement. Et puis ça m'étonnerait que l'un de vous deux ne veuille lui passer un baume dans l'anus !_

_-Espèce d-_

_-On en reparlera une autre fois, je suis fatigué. _

_Et sans plus attendre, Law avait quitté le salon pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait pensé qu'il allait peut-être enfin pourvoir dormir._

_Fin Flash-back_

Sabo rangea son portable et tomba de nouveau sur son frère en train d'observer le même jeune homme que tout à l'heure. Et plus que les autres fois, ça l'énerva. Il n'arrivait même pas à dormir tellement il s'inquiétait pour Luffy et lui... Lui continuait de vivre comme si rien n'avait changé.

Sabo se leva, faisant légèrement bouger la table et planta ses yeux habituellement d'une belle teinte chocolat cette fois noirs de colère sur son frère.

-Tu peux pas t'en empêcher!

Ace le fixa, surpris de ce brusque accès de fureur.

-Qu'est ce que t'as, Sabo?

-Oh, fais pas l'ignorant ! Ne te retiens pas pour nous, vas-y !

Il montra la table où l'homme qu'Ace regardait était assis. Celui-ci les regardait d'ailleurs, un peu perdu, avant de retourner à ses occupations et d'arborer de nouveau un visage neutre.

-Je te vois le mater depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'est ce que t'attends pour le sauter ?!

Sabo parlait de plus en plus fort, si bien que tout le monde dans le café pouvait les entendre à présent.

-Putain, qu'est qui te prends c-

-Je pense que nous devrions partir.

Sabo dévisagea Zoro et face à son regard chargé de reproche, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Il sentit les autres partir et en fit de même.

Ace serrait les poings. Il avait vraiment envie de frapper Sabo. Il venait de lui foutre la honte devant tout le monde et maintenant ''il'' allait croire qu'il fantasmait sur '' lui '' alors que non, ce n'était pas ça.

Ce n'était pas juste une histoire d'attirance.

-Ace... Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça.

Sabo sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant que Ace ne lui répondait pas.

-Ace, s'il te plaît...

Ace était fâché contre lui et il savait qu'il méritait sûrement sa colère. Il s'était énervé pour de mauvaises raisons. Bien sûr que Ace agissait comme d'habitude ! Il ne savait rien de ce qui été arrivé à Luffy.

Sabo n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui même car si Ace était si insouciant, c'était bien parce que Sabo lui mentait.

Zoro le bouscula légèrement et quand le blond rencontra les yeux vert compréhensifs de son ami, il fut heureux d'avoir au moins quelqu'un pour le soutenir dans cette histoire.

Paris, Water Seven, 16h54

Robin prit le temps d'observer le garage avant d'y entrer d'un pas décidé, sans toutefois l'être vraiment. Ce garage lui avait été conseillé par une amie qui lui en avait dit le plus grand bien ? En plus, Usopp y travaillait et elle avait confiance en son ami même si elle n'était pas sûre de tomber sur lui.

Elle attendit quelques instants à l'entrée que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'elle et un jeune homme blond fumant un cigare s'approcha.

-C'est pour quoi?

-Bonjour.

Pauli était un homme approchant de la trentaine, blond avec une barbe de quelques jours. Il fronça les sourcils et détailla ouvertement la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Il claqua ensuite sa langue sur son palet et détourna les yeux.

-Bonjour. Vous venez pour quoi?

-Ma voiture rencontre quelques problèmes au niveau du freinage. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider?

Robin était assez surprise du changement de comportement du garagiste. Apparemment, elle avait réussi un pseudo test.

-Vous avez amené votre voiture?

-Oui, je suis garée sur le parking devant.

-Okay, patientez. Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un.

Il lui montra une chaise et elle s'y installa. Il lui fit ensuite un signe de tête avant de partir. Elle patienta près de 10 minutes avant de sortir un livre. Autant faire quelque chose en attendant.

-Bonsoir, je suis Francky! C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous.

Robin releva la tête et tomba sur un homme à l'apparence plutôt atypique. Ce n'était pas Usopp en tout cas. L'homme avait d'étranges cheveux bleus qui prenaient la forme d'une vague sans parler du fait qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il n'était pas dehors.

Elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et se leva pour lui faire face.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Robin. J'ai un modèle de voiture plutôt ancien. J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider.

-Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle! Je suis un as et quand il s'agit de réparer les voitures, je suis le meilleur. N'est ce pas trop cool ?!

Ce garagiste n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre. Un peu trop exubérant mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant.

Elle l'amena jusqu'à sa Ford Mustang et elle entendit aussitôt Franky siffler d'admiration.

-Belle voiture!

-Merci.

Franky s'approcha de la voiture et souleva le capot. Robin préféra s'éloigner pour le laisser travailler tranquillement.

-Je pense que vos plaquettes de frein ont besoin d'être changées. On va garder votre voiture au garage et on vous contactera quand la réparation sera finie.

Robin acquiesça, ne voyant rien à y redire et suivit Franky jusqu'au bureau pour avoir plus de renseignements.

Son amie avait raison. Ce garage était plutôt pas mal...

Paris, Appartement de Law, 18h59

Luffy était tranquillement assis sur le canapé à regarder un épisode de Teen Wolf. Il s'était un peu inquiété de ne pas trouver Law à son réveil mais le brun sortait souvent alors il avait juste fait quelque chose en attendant son retour.

Les premiers jours après son agression avaient été très difficiles. Heureusement, Sabo s'était occupé de tout.

Luffy avait toujours pu compter sur Sabo, que ce soit pour le protéger, le conseiller, l'aider ou juste être là si besoin. Et cette fois là ne faisait pas exception.

Son frère avait prévenu son patron, Brook, qui s'était alors fortement inquiété. Bien entendu, il avait voulu lui donner quelques jours de repos mais Sabo lui avait transmit le certificat d'un médecin pour son arrêt maladie. Le patron de la discothèque en été resté pantois, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son jeune employé ait besoin d'autant de temps avant de reprendre le travail. Sabo avait parlé d'une agression et connaissant le caractère bagarreur et tenace du Chapeau de Paille, à tort Brook avait cru que Luffy n'avait été que légèrement blessé.

Sabo l'avait tout de même rassuré. Luffy reviendrait dès qu'il irait mieux et il ne manquerait pas de surveiller son petit frère pour qu'il se remette le plus vite possible.

Malheureusement pour le blond, il avait été plus dur de convaincre les meilleurs amis de son frère que Luffy, même dans l'état dans lequel l'avait laissé son agression, n'allait pas si mal que ça. Nami et Usopp n'avaient pas été avares en questions, voulant à tout prix savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Sabo avait alors habilement esquissé la question, se targuant du fait que Luffy leur en parlerait directement quand il irait bien.

De toute façon, lui-même ne savait pas tout de cette histoire. Bien sûr, Nami et Usopp n'avaient pas franchement apprécié mais pouvaient comprendre Sabo. Les deux amis avaient posé encore quelques questions puis avaient donné leurs numéros au blond pour que Luffy les appelle quand il pourrait de nouveau le faire, son portable ayant été détruit lors de son agression.

Le blond avait cependant dit à Luffy qu'il ne voulait pas mentir à Ace, pas sur ce sujet là en tout cas. Il savait que s'il l'apprenait, peut-être ne lui pardonnerait-il jamais... Il devrait mentir par omission et c'était déjà trop.

Luffy avait alors appelé Ace qui avait été surpris que son frère l'appelle d'un numéro inconnu. Le Chapeau de Paille lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était fait agressé. Rien de très grave, avait-il dit mais assez pour être en arrêt maladie. Le Chapeau de Paille avait bien senti que son frère s'inquiétait pour lui. Ace n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il allait pourvoir se débrouiller seul, s'il n'avait besoin de rien, si vraiment il allait aussi bien que ce qu'il disait,...

Pour le rassurer, Luffy lui avait révélé qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais chez Law et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre pour son rétablissement car celui-ci était médecin. Cet argument avait suffi à rassurer Ace, sur le coup en tout cas, mais de toute façon, Luffy avait vite mit fin à la conversation. De cette manière, il évitait ainsi les questions. Ace avait semblé comprendre que son frère n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses milliers de questions et avait alors arrêté. Luffy en était soulagé car la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était d'avoir des gens sur son dos à s'inquiéter constamment pour lui.

Luffy repensa soudainement à son agression et soupira. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça? C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs déjà battus plus d'une fois mais ça faisait partie du passé. Il n'avait pas de raison de le haïr à ce point. De toute façon, dès qu'il serait guéri, il irait lui foutre son poing dans la gueule et lui demander des explications après l'avoir bien amoché. Il récupérerait aussi le chapeau que son ami Shanks lui avait donné et que ce con lui avait volé! Il ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre celui-là!

Luffy sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se leva du coussin sur lequel il était obligé de s'asseoir pour l'instant et grimaça quand il voulut se précipiter à l'entrée.

-Je t'avais demandé de te reposer, Chapeau de Paille.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait mais je peux quand même pas dormir toute la journée!

-Si seulement...

-Je t'ai attendu, Traffy'!

Luffy s'approcha de Law qui s'était arrêté pour retirer sa veste et s'immobilisa juste en face de lui à quelques centimètres à peine. Il avança sa bouche de manière grossière et resta ainsi les yeux fermés et la bouche en cul de poule.

-Tu ressembles à un poulpe, fit Law qui était habitué à être accueilli de cette manière.

-Mon bisou !

Law l'ignora, alla se poser sur le canapé et en profita pour changer la chaîne.

-Hé, je regardais!

-La ferme.

Luffy fit la moue et alla s'installer près du brun sur son coussin.

-Et mon bisou alors? demanda tristement le plus jeune.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais céder à ton chantage ?

-C'est un deal honnête, je trouve.

-Non.

-Je vais te coûter cher en bouffe, je te préviens !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon portefeuille.

-On mange quoi ce soir?

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a peut-être des restes dans le frigo ou autre part…

-J'ai faim...

Le ventre de Luffy grogna.

-J'ai faim.

-J'avais compris la première fois. Je vais nous commander quelque chose si tu as vraiment faim.

-Cool!

-Tais toi!

Il y eu un moment de silence où on entendait seulement la voix de l'animatrice avant que Law n'éteigne la télé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Luffy et l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler.

-Chapeau de Paille.

-Oui?

-Tu sais qui t'as fait ça, n'est ce pas?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu comptes pas aller le battre pour venger mon honneur ou un truc comme ça, j'espère? Et c'est quand que tu commandes la nourriture ?

-Je me fous complètement que ton honneur ait été bafoué, continua Law, se fichant aussi que Luffy ait faim.

-T'es pas très sympa…

Luffy eut un petit sourire. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de Trafalgar. Après tout, la sympathie n'était pas vraiment une de ses qualités.

-Alors?

-...Peut-être.

-Que t'a-t-il fait exactement?

Luffy gigota, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus envie de rigoler et il se referma d'ailleurs comme une huître. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, Law.

-Que s'est-il passé? insista Trafalgar.

Luffy croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine et regarda ailleurs, espérant que Law passerait vite à autre chose.

Il sentit bientôt le souffle du plus âgé sur sa joue et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant ses yeux ténébreux le fixer d'aussi près.

-J'accepte de t'embrasser si tu réponds à ma question, Chapeau de Paille.

-Je...

Law s'approcha encore plus et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Il lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer et de recommencer. Il les mordilla plus fortement et Luffy ouvrit légèrement les lèvres sous le coup. Il en profita alors pour passer sa langue. Luffy était aux anges. Law ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis le fameux soir où il s'était fait agressé et ça lui avait semblé être une éternité.

Il était heureux que Law l'embrasse de nouveau et il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son premier baiser comme la fois où quelques heures plus tard, il s'était fait violer. Mais trop vite à son goût, Law se recula et Luffy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Trafalgar.

-C'est tout ?

-50 maintenant et 50 après. Je ne te laisserai pas m'arnaquer, Chapeau de Paille.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole, Traffy'.

-50 tout à l'heure.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Luffy avant de s'écarter une nouvelle fois.

-Je...J'ai pas envie que tu me vois autrement après, Traffy'.

-Pourquoi je te verrai autrement?

-Parce que j'ai perdu. E-et... Je l'ai laissé me faire '' ça ''.

-C'est ce que tu penses?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses toi, peut-être?

Law prit le visage de Luffy en coupe et sentit son coeur se serrer en le voyant se retenir de pleurer. Sans vraiment réfléchir, le médecin déposa de chastes baisers un peu partout sur le visage enfantin du Chapeau de Paille avant de l'embrasser un peu violemment et presque passionnément.

Law se rendit compte à cet instant que finalement, Luffy allait encore plus mal qu'il ne le pensait.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Tu me raconteras ça une autre fois.

-...Merci Traffy'.

Law voulut répondre quelque chose mais il fut coupé par son portable. Il leva les yeux au ciel et décrocha.

-Allo?

_-T-trafalgar?_

-C'est qui? fit Luffy, surpris par l'étonnement de Law.

-Ton frère.

Voyant Luffy froncer les sourcils, il ajouta un vague '' le blond ''.

-Que veux-tu? continua le médecin.

_-Je.. Il faudrait que tu viennes. Zoro a besoin de toi._

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 18h37

Sabo avait revêtu son tablier bleu. C'était à lui de faire la cuisine ce soir donc ils allaient sans doute bien manger pour une fois puisqu'il était le seul à savoir à peu près cuisiner. Les pâtes carbonisées de Ace ne comptaient pas et encore moins l'omelette ou ce truc que faisait Zoro et qu'il osait appeler omelette. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'au moins c'étaient eux qui se chargeraient du ménage.

Il commença à éplucher les pommes de terre tout en écoutant religieusement '' Don't Worry, Be Happy '' de Bobby Mcferrin. Zoro et Ace étaient partis acheter des médicaments pour le premier et en profitaient également pour faire quelques courses au supermarché. Il espérait qu'au moins, Zoro allait réussir à rendre le sourire à Ace, quoi qu'il en doutait un peu. Après tout, depuis qu'il était là, il avait vu Zoro sourire peut-être dix fois en tout et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons.

En rentrant du café, il avait préféré voir Luffy une autre fois. S'il allait le voir en tirant une tronche de si pieds de long, Luffy aussi allait déprimer.

Ace avait arrêté de l'ignorer et il aurait presque préféré qu'il continue. Il l'avait juste traité avec indifférence et Sabo s'était senti totalement minable. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Paris, tout avait changé. Beaucoup trop de choses. Il avait l'impression que le ''c'est juste toi et moi '' était bien loin à présent. Il savait que c'était en parti de sa faute mais il avait espéré que Ace aurait continué à ne voir que lui et que tout ce serait arrangé quand l'Armée Révolutionnaire aurait arrêtée Joker.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté la proposition de Monkey D. Dragon de rejoindre leur groupe de résistance. Il voulait se battre pour ce qu'il croyait être juste et pour ceux qu'il aimait ainsi que sa liberté. Surtout après ce qu'il c'était passé avec Luffy. Il était évident que le Chapeau de Paille connaissait son agresseur mais cet imbécile refusait de parler. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Sabo allait se débrouiller tout seul. La seule piste qu'il avait était ce salopard de Joker et il allait tout faire pour l'arrêter.

A part ça, sa vie allait bien... Enfin, réussir une chose seulement dans sa vie n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il appelait réussir et c'était très loin de l'idée du bonheur qu'il se faisait. Pourtant, Koala était une jeune femme superbe, forte et intelligente. Elle avait énormément souffert plus jeune et il avait trouvé en elle la perle rare.

Il baissa le feu de la gazinière et enleva son tablier bleu pour aller ouvrir la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Apparemment, Ace et Zoro avaient oublié leurs clés. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ? Il fut cependant surpris de ne pas voir le brun et le vert derrière la porte mais une toute autre personne.

-Euh... Bonsoir?

L'homme qui lui faisait face était musclé voire très musclé, de grande taille et Sabo n'en était pas sûr mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne possédait pas de sourcil. Il avait du crayon noir autour de ses sombres yeux rouges et il supposa qu'il s'agissait de lentilles de couleur. Ses lèvres étaient rouge sang. Il arborait une chevelure également rouge ayant la forme d'une flamme et portait une paire de lunettes de plongée. Un personnage assez atypique en somme...

-Bonsoir, Blondie. Je viens voir Roronoa.

-Je... Tu es un ami de Zoro, peut-être?

L'homme qui lui faisait face fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la question mais finit tout de même par acquiescer.

Sabo était plutôt méfiant mais décida de quand même le laisser entrer. Après tout, il connaissait Zoro, non ?

-Zoro est parti faire des courses mais il ne devrait pas tarder maintenant. E-est ce que je peux te proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger?

Le '' roux '' le détailla longuement et se lécha les lèvres. Sabo sentit ses joues virer au rouge et ne put s'empêcher de penser, un peu trop fort apparemment car l'autre arrêta de le regarder, un « _oh misère ». _Celui-ci lui fit finalement signe que non et s'installa sur le canapé sans que le blond le lui ai proposé. Il resta debout en plein milieu du salon pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant de se dire que ce type avait l'air de pouvoir patienter seul et se dirigea ensuite en cuisine.

Il goûta son plat et éteignit le feu. Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna quand l'homme aux cheveux roux posa ses mains sur le plan de travail de part et d'autre du corps de Sabo.

-Qu… Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Calme toi, Blondie.

-Je suis calme.

Et c'était vrai. Sabo serrait toujours sa spatule dans sa main et observait l'individu qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci continua comme-ci le blond ne l'avait pas interrompu.

-Apparemment, tu m'as complètement oublié. Mais bon, je te pardonne. Il s'est passé plein de choses depuis.

Il ramena les mèches blondes de Sabo en arrière, montrant ainsi la brûlure qu'il s'était fait lors d'un combat au Colisée. Le plus petit poussa alors l'homme aux cheveux rouges et le regarda avec méfiance.

-Je pense que tu devrais attendre Zoro dehors.

-Pourquoi attendre dehors alors que tu es là?

L'inconnu posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Sabo et celui-ci la repoussa violemment. Cependant, comme le rouge l'avait empoigné assez fort dans la manœuvre, Sabo eut les premiers boutons de sa chemise arrachés.

Le blond observa l'homme. Il souriait d'un air machiavélique et Sabo pensa alors que Zoro avait vraiment des amis bizarres. Si ce type était vraiment un ami de Zoro.

Heureusement, quelques secondes après, il entendit Zoro et Ace arriver.

-Putain, j'ai faim ! T'as f-

Ace s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine et observa l'homme dans la pièce. Il se retourna et vit ensuite son frère. Aussitôt, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il courut se mettre devant Sabo et essaya tant bien que mal de garder les idées claires.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de fumier!?

-Où est Roronoa?

Cette indifférence plus qu'autre chose énerva davantage Ace.

-Ace, c'est... Euh...

Sabo ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Lui même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé ou même ce qu'il se passait.

Ace se tourna légèrement vers lui et regarda la chemise du blond. Sabo baissa aussitôt la tête. Pourquoi Ace avait-il dû voir ça en premier ?

-Où est Roronoa?

-Espèce de...!

-Ace, je m'en occupe.

Zoro était entré à son tour dans la cuisine et avait aussitôt reconnu la voix du troisième homme. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé s'être trompé…

-Roronoa.

Le roux s'avança vers lui et poussa Zoro jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur.

-Je suis venu te demander de m'héberger pendant quelques semaines.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas ailleurs plutôt?

-Je pourrais mais malheureusement, il est ici et non pas ailleurs.

Sabo recula légèrement en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase.

-Non.

Le plus grand posa sa main sur la blessure du vert et appuya fortement. Aussitôt, Zoro hurla de douleur.

-Ce n'était pas une question, Roronoa.

-Eustass...

Le dit Eusstass appuya encore sur la blessure du vert mais moins longtemps cette fois car il fut soudainement tiré en arrière.

-Ne le touche pas!

-C'est bon, Ace. C'est rien.

-C'est rien!? Dis pas n'importe quoi, Zoro ! Cet abrutit t'a fait mal et tu saignes maintenant !

Sabo s'était rapproché de lui et regardait sa blessure qui venait de se rouvrir.

-Cet abrutit n'a jamais su demander gentiment quelque chose. Une vraie brute.

-Je vois que tu me connais bien, Roronoa.

-Tu peux rester.

-Merci.

-Tu ne peux pas dire s'il te plaît mais merci il n'y a pas de problème c'est bon à savoir.

-Ch-

-Arrête de discuter avec lui comme si tout allait bien, Zoro!

Zoro regarda Ace et put y lire une sincère inquiétude. Ace ne voulait pas que ce Eustass reste mais l'appartement était à Zoro et malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ace. Tout va bien.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond.

-Appelle Law, s'il te plaît. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de lui pour '' ça ''.

Il montra sa blessure qui continuait doucement à saigner. C'était juste la deuxième fois, troisième s'il comptait Law, que quelqu'un rouvrait ses blessures et Zoro commençait doucement à être agacé.

-Okay.

Zoro composa le numéro du médecin avant de le passer à Sabo. Le blond s'éloigna alors pour pouvoir téléphoner tranquillement.

_-Allo?_

-T-trafalgar?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour le vert.

_-C'est qui? Ton frère. _

Sabo fronça les sourcils avant de se dire que Law devait s'adresser à quelqu'un et la suite le lui confirma.

_-Le blond... Que veux-tu?_

-Je…

Il marqua un petit temps d'hésitation. Il pensait avoir entendu Luffy parler. Il secoua la tête, il verrait ça une autre fois.

-Il faudrait que tu viennes. Zoro a besoin de toi.

_-J'arrive._

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Law observait Luffy, le défiant d'en dire plus. Zoro quant à lui aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs.

-Sérieusement, gamin. Tu sors avec Trafalgar?

Kidd avait posé la question que personne n'osait exprimer.

-Bah, ouais !

Luffy arborait de nouveau son sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

-On s'est même fait plein de bisous avant de venir ici !

-D-des bisous?

Ace était presque livide.

-Bah oui, des bisous ! On s'est embrassé, quoi! La preuve que mon chantage a marché !

Et sur ces mots, Luffy se mit a rire à gorge déployée sous le regard curieux de certains et moins amical d'autres. Cependant, Luffy remarqua vite que tous pensait probablement que tout ça n'était qu'une blague, de mauvais goût de surcroît. Vexé, il voulut en rajouter... Un peu trop peut-être.

-On vit ensemble aussi ! ajouta le Chapeau de paille avec panache. Et on dort ensemble e-

-En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr?

C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose mais Sabo y voyait un moyen de calmer un peu la crise de nerf qui n'allait pas tarder à toucher son frère.

-Bien sûr.

* * *

Et voilà et encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont ajoutés cette histoire en favoris et/ou en alertes!

A bientôt ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 15

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 08 aout 2013, 20h01

Ace ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Dire qu'il pensait passer une soirée tranquille à ne rien faire de particulier... Law était arrivé 5 minutes plus tôt et depuis, le médecin n'avait pas bougé. Ou plutôt, il avait le regard rivé sur Eustass Kidd qui était tranquillement assis sur le canapé. Autant dire que le roux se fichait totalement de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Zoro quant à lui attentait torse nu, à moitié à l'agonie, que Law veuille bien se décider à s'occuper de lui.

Ace tourna la tête et regarda Sabo mettre la table. Le blond avait proposé qu'une fois Zoro soigné, ils mangent tous ensemble. Son frère avait d'étranges idées parfois... Enfin, c'est ce que Sabo disait mais le brun était sûr qu'il voulait juste trouver une excuse pour s'éloigner de cet étrange individu aux cheveux rouges. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas ce que ce Eustass Kidd avait fait au blond avant qu'il n'arrive à l'appartement.

Trop de question. Et dire que Zoro avait permit au roux de rester vivre ici quelque temps... Ace se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lier les deux hommes. En effet, il doutait que Zoro et Kidd soient amis. Dans tous les cas, ce type avait intérêt à bien se conduire.

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur Law et par la même occasion sur Luffy. Il s'avança vers son petit frère et le prit dans ses bras en faisant attention à son épaule.

-Hé bah, petit frère ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais blessé à ce point! Tu m'avais dis que t'avais juste le bras cassé mais tu as une petite mine et t'as l'air déprimé ! fit Ace, sincèrement inquiet. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne t'ont pas raté.

Luffy se contenta de faire une petite moue boudeuse sans pour autant répondre, ce qui fit sourire Ace. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et ça lui avait quelque peu manqué.

-Bah, Luffy ? Il est où ton chapeau de paille? J'espère que tu l'as pas perdu ou c'est Shanks qui va être furax !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il vit Luffy et Law se crisper.

-Je... Je l'ai oublié chez Law. On est venu tellement vite.

Luffy fit une grimace et il espéra que Ace croirait en son mensonge.

-Zoro, allons dans la salle de bain. Je vais te soigner, fit Law en volant au secours de Luffy.

Les deux frères regardèrent alors Law entraîner Zoro qui commençait sérieusement à tourner de l'oeil. Apparemment, le brun avait décidé que Zoro avait assez souffert pour être enfin soigné. C'était pas trop tôt.

-Sabo est où? demanda Luffy qui commençait à trouver ce petit silence pesant.

-Il finit de faire à manger.

-Oh, cool ! On mange quoi?!

Luffy avait à moitié des étoiles dans les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Ace.

-Gratin et mousse au chocolat.

-Oh, putain ! Faut que je dise à Traffy' qu'on mange ici!

Luffy voulut se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour lui annoncer la nouvelle mais s'arrêta brusquement à mi-chemin. Il se massa légèrement le bas du dos et marcha plus doucement. Pratiquement toutes ses blessures avaient cicatrisé mais il avait encore un peu mal. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas guérir immédiatement et il était juste trop casse-cou pour faire attention.

-Luffy, laisse-les un peu. Viens plutôt t'asseoir, qu'on discute un peu. De toute façon, quand Sab' fait à manger, il en fait pour tout un régiment. En plus, il a déjà mit deux assiettes pour vous.

Les deux bruns allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé avec un peu plus de difficulté pour Luffy cependant. Ils discutèrent un petit moment sans prêter attention à Eustass Kidd qui, assit sur le canapé, regardait la télé. Zoro et Law arrivèrent quelques minutes après et ils passèrent alors à table.

Ace était parti chercher des chaises en plus pour Luffy et Law et bien entendu, Luffy s'était installé à côté de celui-ci. Law était donc assis entre Luffy et Zoro qui était lui même assis à côté de Ace. Et Sabo s'était retrouvé à côté de Eustass Kidd. Heureusement, Luffy se trouvait à sa gauche.

Le tout donnait un tableau assez atypique qui en mettait mal à l'aise plus d'un.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé ensemble comme ça!

Sabo avait du mal à cacher son malaise, d'autant qu'il se demandait encore qui était exactement Eustass Kidd.

-C'est vrai que ça remonte à loin. Faut dire que vous me rendiez pas souvent visite avant, bougonna Luffy.

-T'aurais aussi pu venir à Lyon nous voir, petit frère! se moqua gentiment Ace.

-Pour que tu le traumatises encore avec ton apprentissage de la vie ? Au moins à la capitale, y avait Garp ! C'était sûr que tu allais te tenir tranquille !

Sabo et Luffy se moquaient de Ace qui lui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, feignant l'indifférence.

-Au fait, Zoro. Comment tu t'es fait ça?

Luffy fit un signe de tête pour désigner la blessure du vert.

\- C'est r-

-C'est à cause de sa stupidité.

La phrase de Law eut le mérite de jeter un froid à table.

-Comment ça?

-Ne l'écoute pas, Luffy. Il dit n'importe quoi. Je me suis pris une balle, c'est tout. Point final.

Zoro continua à manger comme s'il ne venait pas de dire qu'il s'était pris une balle il y a de cela quelques jours.

-Une b-

Luffy s'arrêta soudain et se pencha vers Sabo qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il fronça alors les sourcils mais acquiesça tout de même.

-Mais tu devrais tout de même faire attention, Zoro ! Je comprends que ton mec soit énervé. Après tout, ce n'est pas rien ! intervint Sabo comme pour donner raison à Law.

Sabo arrivait à comprendre que le médecin soit inquiet et même un peu énervé que Zoro considère le fait de se recevoir une balle comme un simple incident.

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Ace et Kidd, en train de boire à ce moment là, recrachèrent le contenu de leurs verres, choqués.

Sabo observa leur réaction avec surprise avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se frappa légèrement le front et se risqua à jeter un petit coup d'œil au concerné qui le fixait avec un regard noir. Zoro quant à lui avait du mal à cacher son malaise.

-Euh... Je..., commença Sabo, voulant essayer d'arranger les choses.

-Tais-toi. Je t'en prie, ne dis pas un mot de plus, fit Law froidement.

-Oh, sérieusement! Je me disais souvent que vous vous conduisiez comme un vieux couple et j'étais sûr que vous cachiez quelque chose sous couvert d'une belle complicité ! Jeux de main, jeux de vilain, comme on dit... Franchement, si j'avais su que c'était des parties de jambes en l'air!

-Ferme-la, Kidd!

-Et bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a Trafalgar ? On dirait que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache?

-Q-quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble?

Ace regarda Zoro, incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Ace.

Ace claqua sa langue sur son palet et observa Luffy. Après tout, apprendre que l'homme qu'on aimait sortait déjà avec quelqu'un devait vraiment faire mal.

-Luffy... Est ce que ça va... Enf-, balbutia Sabo.

-Ça va, Sabo.

Ace et Sabo regardèrent leur petit frère, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Bizarrement, Luffy ne semblait pas triste.

-Luffy... fit pitoyablement Ace.

-Franchement, vous verriez vos têtes! Zoro a dit que ce n'était pas ce que vous croyiez et c'est vrai puisque Traffy' est avec moi, de toute façon. Quoi ? Vous me croyez pas? ajouta t-il devant les regards franchement dubitatifs des autres.

Sabo était plutôt septique. Trafalgar lui avait dit que lui et le vert étaient ensemble. A moins que... Peut-être les choses avaient-elles changé entre temps ? Ace quant à lui ne savait pas quoi penser. Bon, Zoro sortait avec le brun ou pas? Et Luffy dans tout ça?

Kidd lui se faisait un plaisir d'observer ce qu'il se passait. C'était mieux qu'un film et puis s'il pouvait se moquer du Numéro IV et X, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Law observait Luffy, le défiant d'en dire plus. Zoro quant à lui aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs.

-Sérieusement, gamin. Tu sors avec Trafalgar?

Kidd avait posé la question que personne n'osait exprimer.

-Bah, ouais !

Luffy arborait de nouveau son sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

-On s'est même fait plein de bisous avant de venir ici !

-D-des bisous?

Ace était presque livide.

-Bah oui, des bisous ! On s'est embrassé, quoi! La preuve que mon chantage a marché !

Et sur ces mots, Luffy se mit a rire à gorge déployée sous le regard curieux de certains et moins amical d'autres. Cependant, Luffy remarqua vite que tous pensait probablement que tout ça n'était qu'une blague, de mauvais goût de surcroît. Vexé, il voulut en rajouter... Un peu trop peut-être.

-On vit ensemble aussi ! ajouta le Chapeau de paille avec panache. Et on dort ensemble e-

-En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr?

C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose mais Sabo y voyait un moyen de calmer un peu la crise de nerf qui n'allait pas tarder à toucher son frère.

-Bien sûr.

Law but une gorgée de son verre et reporta son attention sur Luffy. S'il avait pu le tuer d'un seul regard, celui-ci serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Cependant, Luffy ne sembla pas le comprendre car il continua de plus belle.

Il en avait marre que Sabo, et Trafalgar avec, le voit comme un gamin de 12 ans alors qu'il en avait 18. Sans parler de Ace qui n'arrêtait pas de le surprotéger. Il avait l'impression que personne ne le comprenait. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait changé ? Luffy se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit son violeur cette nuit tragique : '' Je ne vais pas te tuer mais ce sera tout comme. '' Luffy voulait bien le croire.

D'une voix chevrotante, il continua. Il voulait mettre Law devant le fait accompli. Le médecin pouvait nier mais Luffy savait que derrière les gestes ''professionnels'' du brun, il y avait une tendresse qu'un médecin ne devait pas avoir avec son patient normalement. Law commençait à l'apprécier et Luffy voulait le lui entendre dire.

-Ou-oui. On dort ensemble mais...

Au final, Luffy n'eut pas le courage de continuer. Il s'arrêta et colla un sourire de façade sur son visage.

Tout le monde eut de la peine en voyant Luffy ainsi. A l'inverse, ni Kidd ni Law, encore énervé de la tournure qu'avait prit la conversation, n'éprouvèrent de la compassion pour le gamin et Ace sentit la colère l'emporter face au médecin.

-Espèce d'enfoiré!

Il s'était levé, furieux. Comment ce type osait-il faire du mal à son frère en se moquant si ouvertement de ses sentiments?

-Portgas, calme toi. Chapeau de paille sort tout de son contexte. On ne sort pas ensemble et même s'il est vrai « qu'on dort tous les deux », on ne couche certainement pas ensemble. On dort vraiment. Moi, je dors en tout cas. Et toi…

Il se tourna vers Luffy qui le regardait les yeux brillants mais Law, loin de se laisser attendrir, continua.

\- …Réfléchis un peu avant de parler, imbécile !

-Toujours aussi aimable, Trafalgar, commenta Kidd, heureux de voir Law dans tous ses états ou du moins ce qui s'en approchait.

-Il me semble t'avoir demandé de te la fermer, Kidd !

-Bon et si on mangeait ? Je prendrai bien une bière, moi.

-Pas de bière pour toi, Zoro. Mais il y a du jus de pomme dans le frigo si tu veux ! plaisanta le blond.

Zoro et Sabo essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras. Portgas et Trafalgar semblaient avoir compris le message car ils n'abordèrent plus ce sujet. Cependant, Ace rangea cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête. Il allait devoir de nouveau avoir une discussion avec son jeune frère car il avait la terriblement impression qu'on lui cachait des choses. Il n'avait certainement pas rêvé avoir vu une ombre de tristesse se dessiner sur le visage de son frère.

Et il n'aimait pas ça...

-Allez, on passe au dessert!

Quelques minutes plus tard, autour d'une bonne boisson, la discussion s'était maintenant détendue. Comme l'avait signalé Sabo, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion d'être tous ensemble.

-Au fait, t'es qui ?

Ça faisait un petit moment que Luffy se demandait qui était ce grand gaillard aux cheveux rouges flamboyants. Des types comme lui, il n'en croisait pas souvent et Kidd dégageait quelque chose d'assez particulier dans le regard.

-Et toi, le macaque ? T'es qui ?

Luffy, loin de se vexer par le ton insolent du roux, lui répondit avec entrain.

-Monkey D. Luffy !

-Eustass Captain Kidd.

Ace ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était quoi ce nom ? Toutefois, le regard noir que lui lança le roux le fit taire. Il aimait jouer avec le feu mais savait aussi s'abstenir dans certaines circonstances sous peine de se brûler.

-Je suis un ami de Trafalgar et de Roronoa. On a travaillé un petit moment ensemble avant. J'étais en quelque sorte leur boss.

-Ah oui, première nouvelle ! fit Law, sarcastique.

-Si tu veux des infos sur Trafalgar, n'hésite pas à me demander. Je sais énormément de choses sur lui.

-La réciproque est vraie, Eustass.

Devant la tension qui habitait le roux et le brun, les trois frères se demandèrent s'ils étaient réellement amis...

Paris, Dojo de Mihawk, 12 août 2013, 08h08

Dracule Mihawk, plus connu sous le nom de Oeil de Faucon, était un homme grand et mince au teint pâle avec une courte barbe noire et des favoris qui pointaient vers le haut. Il devait son surnom à ses yeux étrangement colorés qui ressemblaient aux yeux d'un faucon. Mihawk portait des vêtements ornés de noir et de rouge avec un crucifix comme pendentif, lui donnant l'apparence d'un escrimeur espagnol.

Il allait bientôt devoir donner cours mais comme à son habitude, il s'entraînait seul avant. Il n'avait que très peu d'occasions d'utiliser son épée car les adversaires à sa hauteur étaient quasi inexistants. Il y avait bien eu le garçon qu'il avait entraîné pendant quelques années pour rendre service à son imbécile ''d'ami '' et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié s'occuper de ce gamin. Et puis, Shanks lui-même...

Imbécile de Shanks le Roux!

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Il arrêta alors son entraînement et le prit en main. En voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable, il hésita à répondre. Il soupira puis répondit finalement.

-Que veux-tu? commença t-il, excédé.

-Ne puis-je pas t'appeler seulement pour prendre de tes nouvelles ou alors juste pour parler?

-Je vais bientôt donner cours, Shanks alors passe aux choses sérieuses. Tu m'ennuies.

-Ah, tu t'ennuies ! Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ap-

Mihawk n'attendit même pas la fin de sa phrase pour raccrocher. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas du roux. L'appeler parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il ne fut pourtant pas surpris d'entendre son portable sonner une fois de plus dans sa main.

Il décrocha, agacé.

-Shanks.

-Désolé, Mihawk. J'aurais dû savoir qu'en disant ça, tu allais très certainement raccrocher.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à recommencer. J'ai cours, je te rappelle.

-Okay, okay. Je vais faire vite.

-Fais donc ça, imbécile.

-J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir ici à Lyon.

-Non.

-Q-quoi ? Mais pourquoi?

Shanks avait l'air dépité.

-Je ne vais pas venir dans ton repère de tueur.

-Hé! Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça. Bon bah, je ferai moi-même le déplacement.

-Viens, si ça te fait plaisir. Je te laisse.

Et sans plus attendre, il raccrocha.

OoOoO

Mihawk avait fini de donner cours et il sortait tout juste de la douche. Il se sécha rapidement et s'habilla sans plus attendre. Son prochain cours n'était que dans une petite heure. En sortant des vestiaires, il tomba nez à nez avec une femme brune assez grande et mince à forte poitrine.

Elle le toisa longuement avant de finalement se présenter.

-Bonjour, je suis Boa Hancock. Vous devez être Dracule Mihawk?

-C'est bien ça. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Mlle Hancock?

-Je suis venue discuter des termes de notre mariage. J'aimerais finaliser quelques points avec vous si possible.

-...Très bien.

Mihawk soupira. Voici une discussion dont il se serait bien passé.

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 10h17

_Ace était terrifié. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps fatigué dans ses bras. Sabo se tenait devant Luffy pour le protéger et Ace le remercia mentalement. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses petits frères._

_-Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir ! Maintenant, on va tous mourir ! _

_Trafalgar avait parlé d'une voix exaspérée._

_-A qui le dis-tu... Il faudrait sérieusement que Zoro apprenne à dire non à gueule d'ange, fit Kidd, fatigué._

_-Arrêtez de tout me mettre sur le dos ! Personne ne vous a obligé à nous suivre, s'agaça Zoro._

_-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser Blondie y aller sans moi ? lui répondit le roux._

_-Je suis ton coéquipier, bien sûr que j'allais t'accompagner ! Et puis de toute façon, si on s'est fait repérer, c'est parce qu'on est trop nombreux._

_-Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est à cause de ton macaque de petit copain qu'on s'est fait repérer ! s'exprima une fois de plus Kidd._

_-Hé! Je s-_

_-Tais-toi, Luffy ! Tu parles trop fort! le stoppa Law._

_Le petit groupe était caché derrière un petit mur qui pouvait à peine cacher quatre personnes. L'alarme du bâtiment retentissait depuis presque 5 minutes maintenant et ils savaient qu'ils allaient bientôt se faire attraper._

_-Pourquoi on est venu déjà? demanda encore Kidd._

_-Pour sauver Marco ! répondirent en même temps Zoro et Law._

_-C'est qui déjà?_

_-Le compagnon de Portgas. Et par la même occasion, le seul qui a l-, lui expliqua Law avant d'être interrompu par le roux. _

_-Et je vais mourir pour ça..._

_-Oh, ferme-la un peu ! Tu nous saoules, s'agaça à son tour Ace avant d'embrasser doucement le visage tuméfié de Marco. Ça va aller, mon cœur... Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici. Il ne va vraiment pas bien…_

_Le petit groupe était en train de discuter de la manœuvre à suivre pour pouvoir sortir de cet endroit vivant quand un commando d'hommes armés leur fit face. _

_Il y eut une période de blanc où on ne voyait plus personne. L'alarme avait arrêté de sonner également. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le blanc s'était dissipé et le groupe se retrouvait maintenant dispersé un peu partout dans le bâtiment._

_Ils furent bientôt envahis par des images de Joker et son éternel air machiavélique sur des écrans plats présents dans différentes pièces. Après les avoir observés pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci prit enfin la parole._

_-Hé, bah ! Si je m'attendais à recevoir autant de monde ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous?_

_-Mourir pour commencer._

_C'était Law qui avait parlé. Il se trouvait au quatrième étage, accompagné de Luffy qu'il retenait tant bien que mal de foncer dans le tas. En entendant la voix de Joker, Law avait senti monter en lui une immense colère. Enfin '' il '' se montrait._

_-Law, ça fait longtemps. Je vois que tu n'as plus rien du sale gosse d'avant. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il quelque chose à dire?_

_-Euh... Mourir c'était très bien, je trouve. _

_Ace lui jeta un regard de pur dédain à travers la caméra qui le fixait._

_Le jeune homme se trouvait au dernier étage du bâtiment dans une salle qu'il avait barricadée pour pouvoir se poser un peu avec Marco. Le blond avait été sévèrement torturé et Ace avait préféré se poser quelques minutes pour que celui-ci récupère un peu._

_Le dernier groupe composé de Sabo, Zoro et Eustass Kidd se trouvaient quant à eux au 7ème étage._

_-Bon, restons sur cette proposition alors mais j'aimerais ajouter quelques modifications, continua Joker._

_-Pourquoi on continue à parler avec lui ? On pourrait pas simplement le buter ?!_

_-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, répondit le vert._

_-Très ingénieux, Eustass, m-_

_-Merci, Blondie._

_-Mais ils sont armés !_

_-Taisez-vous! _

_Joker semblait maintenant énervé par le fait qu'il ait été ignoré aussi longtemps. _

_-Je pense que puisque vous êtes venus de vous mêmes vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, je vais vous faire essayer le nouveau virus que j'ai mis au point. Dès que je l'aurais lâché dans le système de ventilation de l'hôtel, vous n'aurez plus aucune chance._

_-Joker, arrête! Ce virus est dangereux e-_

_-C'est le but mon très cher, Law. Adieu._

_Les images de Joker disparurent les unes après les autres et aussitôt après, un compte à rebours s'actionna._

_-Merde! _

_Law se saisit du bras de Luffy et commença à courir._

_-Traffy', qu'est ce qui se passe?!_

_-Joker a lâché son nouveau virus X²30 plus connu sous le nom de '' smile '' !_

_-Hein! Sérieux?! Qu'est ce que ça va nous faire?_

_-Ce virus est une arme biologique. Si on reste là Luffy, on va tous mourir !_

_Luffy serra plus fort la main de Trafalgar et il fut heureux de sentir celui-ci lui répondre. Il n'avait pas peur. Il avait entièrement confiance en Law, d'autant qu'il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Luffy espérait juste que les autres allaient pouvoir s'en sortir._

Ace se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut. Il mit au moins cinq minutes avant de reprendre sa respiration.

Il faisait de plus en plus ce genre de rêve. Des rêves tellement intenses qu'ils lui semblaient vrais et ça lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Il avait fait des recherches sur internet et dans des livres. Le fait de se réveiller et d'avoir l'impression qu'on venait d'échapper à la mort l'avait pour ainsi dire alerté et convaincu de se documenter.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé de très concluant ou plutôt, les réponses qu'il avait trouvé l'avaient laissé avec encore plus d'interrogation. Il en était même venu à se demander s'il ne faisait pas des rêves en rapport avec le paranormal ou alors des rêves prémonitoires. Alors là, non merci ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie car cela aurait voulu dire que son petit frère se serait fait violer, que Zoro et Sanji auraient eu des rapports sexuels dans une chambre d'hôpital (quoique celui-là n'était pas trop grave en soi à vrai dire) et qu'ils allaient probablement tous mourir dans un immeuble à cause d'un malade.

Il soupira et partit prendre son carnet où il notait ses rêves. Il écrivit minutieusement les détails de celui qu'il venait de faire en repensant aux autres.

Zoro était sorti de l'hôpital donc si ses rêves suivaient un ordre chronologique de réalisation, Luffy aurait déjà était violé et Zoro se serait déjà tapé Sanji. Il mordilla le bout de son stylo.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Zoro avait été blessé comme dans son rêve et effectivement, il avait été à l'hôpital. Ca coïncidait. Est ce que ça voulait dire que Luffy avait vraiment été...violé? Peut-être. Après tout, ces dernier temps, il avait eu l'impression que ses deux frères lui cachaient quelque chose mais pas ça... Si? En y réfléchissant bien, Luffy boitait légèrement ces temps-ci et puis, ses blessures, peut-être que...?

Il se leva précipitamment et retint difficilement la nausée qui l'envahit.

Non, il se faisait des films. Il allait d'abord avoir une discussion avec Sabo et Luffy et après, il verrait.

Paris, Sabaody, 15h01

Sanji était tranquillement assis au coin fumeur du bar en train d'enchaîner cigarette sur cigarette en attendant Kaya. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait de devoir patienter en attendant que la blonde arrive qui le faisait fumer comme un pompier même s'il aurait préféré.

Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital avec la tête de cactus. Et plus précisément, au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé... Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter que ce mec l'embrasse ? Il aurait dû refuser ! Maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait réussi à dormir. Juste dormir ! Parce que pour Sanji, il était clair qu'il avait en quelque sorte accepté ''ce baiser'' et que c'était pour cette raison que le vert en avait profité. Il aurait dû être ferme avec lui depuis le début et non pas essayer de trouver une manière aimable de rembarrer Zoro.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il n'était pas un de ces homophobes qui dénigraient les autres à cause de leur préférence sexuelle mais il n'était pas tolérant au point de se laisser embrasser par une personne du même sexe. Dans son malheur, Sanji avait de la chance. Après tout, ça aurait pu être pire. Zoro était loin d'être moche, il était même plutôt pas mal dans son genre.

Sanji s'alluma soudain une autre cigarette, anxieux. Venait-il vraiment de se dire qu'il trouvait Zoro beau? Est-ce que c'était normal pour un homme de trouver d'autres hommes beaux? Est-ce que les femmes aussi avaient ce genre de pensée?

Oui, sans doute et ça ne faisait pas d'elles des lesbiennes pour autant. Enfin, il croyait...

Mais le vrai problème ne résidait pas tant dans le fait qu'il trouvait peut-être Zoro pas trop moche puisqu'il refusait de dire une fois de plus que Zoro était beau, mais plus dans le baiser en lui même. Comment avait-il fait pour apprécier un baiser qu'un homme lui avait donné... ? Peut-être que sa rupture avec la jolie rousse l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il passa un doigt distrait sur ses lèvres et frissonna légèrement en repensant au baiser échangé.

-Désolée, Sanji ! J'ai été retenu à la dernière minute. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Est ce que ça va?

-Ça va, ce sont de bonnes vacances. Et toi, tu n'es pas trop surchargé avec le Baratie?

Sanji eut une grimace significative à l'évocation du restaurant, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

-Bon, et si on commençait?

-Bien sûr. Est ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa le blond à son amie.

-Une limonade, ce sera bien.

-Très bien.

Kaya s'installa pendant que Sanji alla passer commande.

Ça faisait presque une demi-heure maintenant qu'ils discutaient des vacances qu'ils organisaient pour le groupe. Tous les étés quand ils le pouvaient, le groupe d'amis partait en vacances à la mer pendant environ une semaine. Tout était déjà prêt et il ne restait plus qu'aux deux blonds à vérifier que tout était bon pour partir et pour passer de bonnes vacances.

-J'ai hâte d'y être!

Kaya était toute excitée. Elle arborait même un magnifique sourire.

-C'est vrai que ça va faire du bien de pouvoir se relaxer à la mer !

-En plus, nous serons plus que l'année dernière.

-C'est vrai que cette fois, on sera pratiquement au complet.

-Il manquera juste Rebecca qui veut passer les vacances avec son petit-ami et Nami.

En voyant le froncement de sourcil de Sanji, elle voulut changer de sujet mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Au fait, Kaya. Tu sais qui c'est le copain de la petite Rebecca?

-Ah, désolée, Sanji mais ça c'est un secret!

Elle se leva et commença à mettre son manteau.

-Peut-être que si tu lui demandes, elle te le dira.

-Bizarrement, je ne pense pas.

Il se leva aussi et commença à mettre sa veste avant de soudainement faire tomber une boucle d'oreille. Il se baissa pour la ramasser avant de la ranger précipitamment dans sa poche.

-Une boucle d'oreille? Je ne savais pas que tu portais des bijoux, Sanji.

-Ce n'est pas à moi.

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

-Est ce que je peux la voir?

-Euh oui, bien sûr.

Il sortit la boucle d'oreille de sa poche et la passa à la jeune fille.

Kaya la prit soigneusement entre ses doigts et la regarda longuement. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu as dis qu'elle n'était pas à toi, c'est bien ça?

-Ouais.

Il se prit une autre cigarette qu'il s'alluma avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

-Zoro, l'ami de Ace et Sabo me l'a refourguée. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, sûrement un moyen de me revoir.

-C'est bizarre...

Kaya fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Cette boucle d'oreille me dit quelque chose...

Sanji s'empressa de reprendre le bijou des mains de la blonde et de la ranger dans sa poche.

-Je ne pense pas. Bon, allons-y!

Il conduisit sans plus attendre la jeune fille vers la sortie.

Paris, Impel Down, 18h42

Marco était venu se présenter au directeur de la prison d'Impel Down Magellan. Il s'était proposé pour animer un club de lecture dans le but de favoriser la réinsertion des prisonniers dans le monde extérieur pour ceux qui seraient un jour amenés à quitter cette forteresse. Le directeur Magellan s'était tout d'abord montré réticent mais le fait qu'un grand écrivain comme Marco dit'' Shiro Higé '' de son nom de plume veuille travailler dans sa prison l'avait grandement attiré.

Ils avaient donc pu discuter du déroulement de l'activité et des prisonniers qui y auraient droit ainsi que des dispositions qui seraient mises en place pour garantir sa sécurité.

Marco soupira. Son entretien avec le directeur avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur n'était pas resté se reposer chez lui s'il était malade au lieu de s'absenter toutes les cinq minutes pour aller aux toilettes.

Il se dirigeait maintenant vers la cellule d'un prisonnier accompagné de deux gardes. Il avait beau avoir signalé à Magellan que ce n'était pas nécessaire, celui-ci avait été intraitable car c'était le protocole.

Marco avait été assez surpris et attristé quand Vista lui avait apprit que Satch avait été arrêté. Le cuisinier était malheureusement bien connu des services de police et après avoir eu en leur possession certaines preuves concernant son implication parmi les hommes de Barbe Blanche, ils l'avaient directement envoyé sous les verrous. Bien sûr, la police n'avait pas souhaité dévoiler au public les aboutissants de cette enquête, ce qui faisait que pratiquement personne n'était au courant de cette information.

Marco se stoppa devant la cellule du cuisinier et observa pendant quelques temps son ami en train de somnoler sur la chose qui lui servait de '' lit ''.

Il se doutait que son ami n'allait certainement pas être très heureux de le voir ou plutôt de le voir dans ces conditions là. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ça remontait à l'époque où il faisait lui aussi parti des hommes de Barbe Blanche. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il rende visite à un individu considéré comme appartenant au clan de Barbe Blanche aurait pu être suspect mais Marco avait pensé à cela. Ils avaient fréquenté la même école petits et avaient été voisins plus jeunes. Aux yeux des autres, ils pouvaient être considéré comme des amis d'enfance alors ils ne devraient rien voir de trop suspect à ce que ledit ami d'enfance face un petit détour pour voir son ancien ami, non ?

Bref, de toute façon, Marco était déjà devant la cellule de Satch et il était trop tard pour reculer. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et Satch ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller après l'avoir entendu. Il gigota et bailla un bon moment avant d'être complètement réveillé. Il mit cependant quelques minutes pour apercevoir son ami.

-Marco? Hé, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?!

Satch s'était précipité auprès du blond pour pouvoir mieux l'examiner et se rassurer du fait qu'il n'était pas encore devenu fou au point d'avoir des hallucinations.

-Satch...

Marco soupira et se tourna vers les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient.

-Pourriez-vous nous laissez seuls quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît?

-Nous sommes désolés mais nous avons reçu des ordr-

-Pourriez-vous vous reculez alors, histoire qu'on est l'impression d'être un minimum seuls ?

-Je...

Les deux gardes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Finalement, devant le regard insistant de l'écrivain, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

-Mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi tu es venu ici?!

-Attends.

Marco jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, content de constater qu'ils pouvaient parler librement. Les caméras étaient trop loin pour bien les filmer.

-Je suis juste venu de dire bonsoir, Satch.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon mais il ne fallait pas, mon petit Maruco!

Marco tiqua. Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand on l'appelait comme ça.

-Comment as-tu fait pour te faire arrêter Satch?

-Tu le dis comme si c'était de ma faute... Bon, comment te dire ça...

Il s'approcha du blond pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

-Un soir où on avait un rendez-vous à l'entrepôt, la police s'est ramenée.

-La réunion n'était pas tenue secrète?

-Si.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

-C'est ce soir là que Père est mort et puis quelques temps après, on est venu m'arrêter. Marco, je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est la même personne qui a fait le coup!

-Calme-toi, Satch. Je suis aussi de ton avis.

-Sérieux?

-Oui, j'ai même mon idée sur la question.

-Qu-quoi q-

-J'ai vu Ace.

Satch le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire puis il se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses?

-Il.. Il est bien.

-Comment ça bien? Tu ne peux pas développer? C'est vrai que vous êtes très différents, ça a du te surprendre d'apprendre qu'il aimait passer du bon temps en charmante compagnie et que c'était un fêtard. Ah, non ! Je pense que ça doit être le fait qu'il n'embrasse jamais ses amants qui a du te surprendre plus qu'autre chose ! A ce propos, il paraît qu'i-

-Satch, tu t'égares.

Marco préférait ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas envie de révéler au cuisinier que le brun lui avait envoyé des regards plus qu'équivoques.

-Ah oui, désolé.

Le cuisinier lui fit un petit sourire penaud.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur lui. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé.

-Ah, mais pou-

-Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai été content de te revoir.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et commença à partir, ignorant délibérément les suppliques de son ami qui lui disait que leur conversation n'était pas finie.

Le prisonnier grogna de frustration. Marco n'avait pas changé. Son ami ne perdait rien pour attendre. De toute façon, ils allaient se revoir au club de lecture.

Il retourna sur son lit en repensant aux derniers mots échangés avec le blond. Alors comme ça, celui-ci savait qui avait tué Barbe Blanche?

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Nami regardait Vivi qui elle même semblait tout faire pour ne pas regarder Kaya. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure maintenant qu'elles étaient arrivé au café de Makino. La veille la jeune héritière les avait appelé pour leur demander si elles pouvaient se voir le lendemain matin. Les jeunes filles avaient tout de suite accepté se doutant que Kaya avait peut-être des soucis et qu'elle avait soit besoin de parler ou soit de conseille avisez.

-Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Nami et Vivi se jetèrent un coup d'œil mal à l'aise pour l'une et perdu pour l'autre.

-C'est plutôt compliqué, commença Nami, tu es en train de dire que Sanji aurait quelques chose à voir avec l'assassinat de Klahadoll?

-Non...elle soupira complètement épuisée. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sanji il avait une paire de boucle d'oreille identique à celle qu'avait autrefois ma grand-mère. Il me la montrer j'ai pu alors mieux l'observer et je suis sûr que c'est bien la même.

-Peut-être que tu t'est trompée ou alors qu'il en existe plusieurs dans le monde. Tenta Vivi.

-Non c'était un modèle unique et puis elle était légèrement abîmé et ancien aussi. Je ne pense pas que ça ai été une coïncidence.

* * *

Et voila ;) A bientôt pour la suite!


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 16

Paris, Party-Bar ( Bar de Makino ), 15 Août 2013, 10h10

Nami regardait Vivi qui elle même semblait tout faire pour ne pas croiser celui de Kaya. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure maintenant qu'elles étaient arrivées au café de Makino.

La veille, la jeune héritière les avait appelées pour leur demander si elles pouvaient se voir le plus vite possible. Les jeunes femmes avaient tout de suite accepté, se doutant que Kaya avait sans doute des soucis et qu'elle avait besoin de parler ou de conseils avisés.

-Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Nami et Vivi se jetèrent un coup d'?il, mal à l'aise pour l'une et perdue pour l'autre.

-C'est plutôt compliqué, commença Nami. Tu es en train de dire que Sanji aurait quelque chose à voir avec l'assassinat de ton ancien majordome Klahadoll ?

-Non...

Kaya soupira, complètement épuisée.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sanji, il avait une boucle d'oreille identique à celle qu'avait autrefois ma grand-mère. Il me l'a montrée. J'ai pu alors mieux l'observer et je suis sûre que c'est bien la même. Quand j'étais petite, je voulais tout le temps les mettre mais elle me l'interdisait, évoquant le fait que je n'avais pas les oreilles percées. Elle m'avait alors promis de me les donner quand je serai plus grande...

Kaya semblait peinée de se rappeler ce pan de son enfance.

-Elle les avait alors bien rangées pour que je ne sois plus tentée de les prendre. Je les avais complètement oubliées ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elles avaient été volées !

-Peut-être que tu t'es trompée ou alors qu'il en existe plusieurs dans le monde ? tenta Vivi, tout de même un peu désarmée par la tristesse de son amie.

-Non, c'était un modèle unique. Et puis elles étaient légèrement abîmées et anciennes aussi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence ! commença à s'impatienter la jeune héritière.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu quand tu lui as dit que cette boucle d'oreille appartenait à ta famille? intervint la rousse, partageant l'avis de Kaya.

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé...

La petite amie de Usopp se sentait bête de ne pas avoir insisté auprès du blond pour en savoir un peu plus.

Vivi quant à elle fronça les sourcils, un peu perdue. Qu'est ce que faisait Nami? Avec toutes ses questions, elle était en train de conforter la blonde dans l'idée que Sanji était un meurtrier, ce qui était complètement faux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit dans ce cas? continua la plus âgée.

-Je...

Kaya se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Elle n'était plus certaine que parler de ça était une bonne idée.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea Nami.

-On a discuté et il m'a dit que c'était un certain Zoro qui l'a lui avait donné.

-Zoro? Ça ne me dit rien, fit Vivi.

-C'est l'ami de Ace et Sabo.

Voyant que son amie ne voyait toujours pas, Nami poursuivit.

\- Un monsieur muscle aux cheveux verts et a l'air pas très aimable.

Il y eut un moment de silence où chacune d'entre elles étaient occupées à analyser ce qui venait d'être dit. Une serveuse leur apporta de nouvelles boissons après avoir débarrassé leurs verres vides.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, les filles, se lamenta Kaya.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésites, Kaya. Tu devrais aller voir la police, tout simplement.

-Peut-être qu'avant de faire quoi que ce soit, tu devrais d'abord discuter avec Sanji pour avoir plus d'information, conseilla Vivi.

-La dernière fois que j'en ai parlé avec Sanji, il a pratiquement ignoré mes questions, poursuivit Kaya, défaitiste.

-Laisse Sanji. Tu n'obtiendras rien de lui car il en sait sans doute autant que toi. Va voir la police. Si Zoro est innocent, il sera relâché. S'il est coupable, tu enverras un meurtrier sous les verrous et tu sauveras alors peut-être des dizaines de vies.

La blonde porta ensuite son attention sur Vivi pour que celle-ci leur fasse part de son avis sur ce qui venait de se dire.

-L'idée de Nami me semble bonne. Enfin, je crois, se résigna celle-ci.

Nami semblait tellement convaincue par ce qu'elle disait qu'elle avait également réussi à convaincre Vivi.

-Mais si c'est vrai, ce serait vraiment fou! Vous croyez que Ace et Sabo sont en danger, du coup? s'inquiéta Vivi.

-Les policiers qui étaient venus m'interroger m'ont dit que la personne qui avait fait ça était un professionnel et qu'il était dangereux.

-J'espère qu'ils iront bien alors… Luffy serait anéanti s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, conclut Nami.

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 18h25

Sanji était en bas de l'immeuble depuis maintenant presque une heure. Il était venu dans le but de parler à Zoro. De quoi, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il pensait constamment au mercenaire depuis ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient embrassés dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ça le chamboulait à ce point et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les raisons du tumulte qui l'habitaient. En réalité, il avait probablement peur de le découvrir.

Il soupira et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, histoire de se calmer un peu. Il était tellement nerveux. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais autant fumé et il savait qu'augmenter ainsi sa consommation de cigarette n'était pas bon pour lui. Tout ça parce que Zoro le rendait nerveux ! Et le fait que le vert arrivait à le mettre dans un tel état n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Est ce qu'il était en train de devenir gay?

Le fait qu'il ait apprécié ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux faisait-il de lui quelqu'un de différent? Car oui, il l'avait accepté depuis le temps. Il avait aimé ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait apprécié de sentir les lèvres du vert se poser sur les siennes. Et aujourd'hui, ce simple geste lui causait tellement de problèmes...

Lui, il voulait être comme les autres. Il voulait... Il voulait avoir une famille et des enfants. Que sa relation avec ses amis ne change pas, que le regard des gens ne change pas.

Il avait peur d'être homosexuel. Les gens pouvaient se montrer si cruels. Pour Sanji, tant que les personnes qu'il aimait ne changeaient pas et l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, ça lui suffisait.

Mais de toute façon, la question ne se posait pas. Il n'était pas gay ! Il était déjà sorti avec quelques femmes. Sa relation avec Nami avait d'ailleurs duré un petit moment.

Il faillit lâcher sa cigarette en repensant à la rousse. Est-ce que sa relation avec Nami avait été un désastre parce que... parce qu'il était possible qu'il aime les hommes?

Non.

Impossible. Il avait aimé la jeune femme de tout son coeur. De plus, il n'avait jamais regardé les hommes comme il regardait les femmes.

Il soupira. Son débat intérieur n'allait le mener nulle part. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Zoro. Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant de sortir de sa voiture.

OoOoO

Ace et Sabo avaient décidé d'accompagner le vert pendant son sport quotidien. Celui-ci avait été surpris mais tout de même assez content, même s'il avait légèrement dû diminuer la difficulté de son entraînement.

Il avait décidé de faire du sport au salon. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de courir dehors alors qu'il faisait presque 27ºC à l'extérieur. Ils avaient donc poussé les meubles et installé des tapis de sport pour être plus à l'aise.

-Je suis sûr que tu dois être un tyran avec tes pauvres petits élèves, Zoro!

Zoro était en train de faire des pompes alors que Sabo était installé sur son dos. Ace quant à lui était tranquillement assis face à eux et les regardait, plutôt amusé par le fait que le vert enchaîne les pompes comme si de rien n'était.

-Je l'imagine bien dire à ses élèves : ''Bon, vous allez me faire 500 abdos. Quoi ?! Comment ça vous n'y arriverez pas?! ''

Sabo s'accrocha légèrement au vert pour ne pas tomber quand celui-ci accéléra l'allure.

-Si peu, tu penses? Moi j'aurais dis plus! rigola Ace.

-Bon, vous allez rigoler encore longtemps ? Vous n'étiez pas sensés faire des pompes avec moi?

Le fait que Zoro puisse parler comme s'il ne venait pas de faire plus de 300 pompes n'étonna même pas les deux frères.

-On en a fait! s'exclama Sabo.

Le vert s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux vert dans ceux onyx de Ace. Il avait du mal à croire au fait que les deux frères aient vraiment fait du sport.

-On s'est arrêté à la 100ème ou 150ème, je sais plus trop. On n'est pas des monstres, nous !

-...J'en suis à combien du coup?

Ace jeta un coup d'œil au blond, un peu perdu. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine de compter.

-453.

Il s'appuya plus fort sur Zoro, le déséquilibrant.

-On a fait du tapis, des abdos et des pompes. C'est fini, maintenant !

Il s'allongea légèrement sur le vert pour ne pas que celui-ci se relève.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Oh, ça ! On le sait! continua le blond.

-Un jour, à force de faire ton musclor, ton corps va craquer! s'esclaffa Ace.

-Bon, d'accord. Je continuerai demain.

Il se retourna de façon à être sur le dos et rattrapa de justesse le blond qui avait faillit se taper le front sur le sol.

-T'es malade de te retourner comme ça!

-T'es lourd.

Il lui donna une légère tape sur le bas du dos.

-Lève-toi.

Sabo se leva et alla se poser près du brun.

-On se mate un film?

-Si tu veux mais je vais à la douche av-

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de l'entrée.

-Est-ce que tu attends quelqu'un? demanda le brun.

-Non.

Ils se regardèrent pour savoir qui allait ouvrir. Quand le blond leva les yeux au ciel et commença à se lever, Kidd le dépassa.

-Il est encore là, lui ? Il était pas sorti? s'étonna à voix haute le blond.

Comme Kidd l'avait mentionné à son arrivée, il se faisait discret et ne se mêlait pas trop à eux. Il leur parlait seulement quand il le trouvait nécessaire. Il lui arrivait tout de même de regarder longuement le blond sans rien dire, ce qui inquiétait fortement Sabo.

Les paroles du roux l'avaient laissé quelque peu perplexe. D'après l'ami de Zoro, ils se connaissaient et pourtant, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Une personne comme ça ne s'oubliait pas facilement.

De plus, l'appartement ne possédait que trois chambres et Ace et Sabo se retrouvaient donc de nouveau à dormir ensemble. Cela ne les dérangeait pas en soi, ayant pendant un long moment dormi dans la même chambre au Grey Terminal.

Kidd arriva très vite à l'entrée. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder dans le petit trou et ouvrit directement la porte pour tomber sur un blond qui avait l'air légèrement anxieux.

-J-je...

Sanji se racla légèrement la gorge. Il n'allait pas commencer à bégayer tout de même ! Il inspira un bon coup pour se calmer.

-Bonjour, je cherche Zoro.

Kidd esquissa un sourire. Apparemment, beaucoup de monde cherchait après Numéro X. Le roux observa rapidement son interlocuteur. Un physique assez ordinaire, quoiqu'un peu au-dessus de la moyenne. Le blond était assurément nerveux et la crispation de ses épaules n'échappa nullement au mercenaire aguerri qu'il était. Kidd pouvait presque voir la gêne, peut-être même la honte, se dessiner sur son visage.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez examiné son interlocuteur, il le laissa entrer avec un ''bien sûr '' que Sanji eut du mal à interpréter. Kidd le guida jusqu'au salon où il ne restait plus que les deux frères. Sabo se leva tout de suite, suivit par son frère.

-Salut ! Tu es Sanji, c'est ça? On s'est vu au Thriller Bark. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens ?

-Euh oui... Où est Zoro?

Sanji savait qu'il était mal poli mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'éterniser ici. Il était déjà affreusement gêné de croiser du monde. En venant chez Zoro, il avait espéré tomber directement sur lui pour discuter et partir rassurer sur sa virilité. Quelque chose comme ça, quoi...

-Zoro prend sa douche. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Sabo ne sembla pas s'offusquer de sa réponse expéditive. Ce garçon était un ange. Il semblait même vouloir continuer à parler avec lui le temps que Zoro soit disponible. Sanji soupira. Bien sûr que ça aurait été trop simple si Zoro avait pu être seul ! Il souffla avant de prendre volontiers le verre que le blond lui tendait déjà.

Ils étaient maintenant tous assis sur le canapé. Même Eustass Kid s'était incrusté pour regarder un épisode de _Supernatural_. Sanji ne regardait pas vraiment cette série mais ne trouva pas les aventures des frères Winchester ennuyeuses.

Cette situation était pour le moins cocasse. Il était venu se rassurer sur sa sexualité et se retrouvait assis devant la télé avec les frères de Luffy ainsi qu'un géant roux qu'il trouvait assez étrange.

-Je ne savais pas que Zoro et toi étiez amis, commença Ace, curieux que Sanji vienne voir le vert.

-Hum... Pas tant que ça en fait, fit-il, incertain.

Sa réponse étonna le brun.

-Je suis partit lui rendre visite à l'hôpital avant sa sortie et comment dire... J'ai accidentellement rouvert ses blessures, termina précipitamment Sanji.

Il était affreusement gêné d'avoir fait ça et en parler ne faisait que l'embarrasser encore plus.

-C'est à cause de toi que sa sortie à été retardée alors ! conclut Sabo. Et tu viens t'excuser, c'est ça?

Sanji se contenta d'acquiescer, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre.

-Je voulais savoir... J'ai appris par Nami et Usopp que Luffy avait été mêlé à une bagarre qui avait mal tournée et j'ai essayé de le joindre pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais sans succès, poursuivit le cuisinier, voulant à tout prix parler d'autre chose.

Il voulait de toute façon sincèrement prendre des nouvelles de son ami et qui pouvait mieux le renseigner que les grands frères de celui-ci ?

-Est-ce que vous savez comment il va ? Parce que je commence à m'inquiéter, je ne peux même pas le joindre, ajouta le blond.

-Luffy va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme te l'ont dit Nami et Usopp, Luffy est tombé sur un sale type en rentrant du boulot et comme tu le sais, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé, fit Sabo, un peu incertain.

Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise de parler de ce sujet en particulier mais il devait tenir bon et ne pas craquer. Ace se montrait de plus en plus suspicieux, n'arrêtant pas de l'interroger sur la fameuse agression de son frère. Il observait ses moindres faits et gestes et Sabo en était même venu à se demander si son frère n'était pas au courant de quelque chose. Sans doute...

Ace savait Sabo incapable de lui mentir, c'est pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de l'interroger, espérant ainsi le faire céder. Cette situation était intenable pour le blond. Il avait le cul entre deux chaises et l'impression de devoir choisir entre ses deux frères. En gardant le secret de Luffy, il trahissait Ace en quelque sorte mais s'il mettait son grand frère au courant, Luffy allait mal le prendre, à raison.

Ce n'était pas à lui de raconter ce que Luffy avait subi. Tout serait tellement plus simple si le Chapeau le Paille parlait à Ace... Il soupira et essaya de reprendre contenance. Il ne devait pas flancher et surtout pas pendant que Ace le scrutait.

-Son portable a juste été cassé pendant la bagarre. Il est chez...Trafalgar en ce moment mais je ne pense pas que celui-ci veuille bien que tu passes chez lui...

La voix de Sabo s'était faite quelque peu hésitante et sa précipitation à la fin fit douter Ace de la sincérité de la réponse. Le brun préférait tout de même se montrer prudent quant aux suspicions qu'il nourrissait envers le blond. Après tout, il n'était sûr de rien.

-Trafalgar?

Sanji n'était pas sûr de voir qui était exactement ce Trafalgar.

-Il est brun, assez grand e-

-L'air taciturne, psychopathe e-

-C'est l'ami de Zoro, termina Sabo.

Sanji crut entendre le roux rigoler à cette mention et vit parfaitement Ace lever les yeux au ciel, septique.

-Pourquoi est-il là-bas?

Le fait que Luffy soit blessé n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il était chez ce Trafalgar pour lui.

-C'est assez compliqué, je ne suis pas au courant de tout, tu sais. Luffy te renseignera certainement mieux que moi et il le fera... quand il ira mieux, se contenta de répondre Sabo.

Le roux se mit à nouveau à rire à côté d'eux, semblant de nouveau se désintéresser de la télé, à moins que ce ne soit l'embarras du blond qui l'amuse.

-…Law est médecin et s'occupe bien de Luffy si ça peut te rassurer. Zoro en met du temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sabo avait tenté de changer de sujet, n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise avec son frère à ses côtés qui étudiait chacune de ses réponses. Sabo fut heureux de voir Sanji rougir et il ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué à en croire le regard du brun. Vraisemblablement, il avait fait mouche.

-Je... Je voulais juste lui demander quelque chose mais si il est occupé je repasserai.

Sanji fut déçu de ne plus avoir de coca à boire. Au moins, cela lui aurait donné quelque chose à faire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de Zoro et il regrettait même d'être venu. En plus, comme le blond l'avait signalé Zoro mettait beaucoup trop de temps juste pour prendre une douche.

-Tu peux le rejoindre sous la douche si tu veux, lui proposa Eustass qui avait mystérieusement deviné ses pensées.

Sanji rougit furieusement sous l'insinuation et paniqua légèrement. Pourquoi il lui disait ça? Est-ce que les gens se doutaient de quelque chose?

-Enfin!

Le blond se retourna pour apercevoir Zoro habillé d'un short vert et d'un t-shirt noir assez moulant. Le vert se séchait les cheveux, nullement dérangé par l'observation dont il faisait l'objet.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas trop le regarder car il avait peur de finir par le trouver beau.

Il souffla pour se donner du courage une nouvelle fois. Il aurait préféré une cigarette mais il n'était pas chez lui et certaines personnes n'appréciaient pas vraiment la fumée.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à être en face du vert.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Zoro jeta un coup d'?il aux autres et dès que ceux-ci s'en aperçurent, ils reportèrent aussitôt leur attention sur l'épisode de _Supernatural_.

-Très bien. Allons dans ma chambre.

-Non!

Sanji avait crié sans le vouloir, ce qui avait intrigué Zoro.

-Je n'irai pas dans ta chambre, poursuivit-il plus calmement.

-Tu veux discuter au salon alors?

-Non... Ta chambre, ce sera très bien, céda Sanji de mauvaise grâce.

Et sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Zoro.

Le mercenaire et les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de la scène dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

Ça faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Sanji et Zoro étaient partis discuter dans la chambre du vert et aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Après ces quelques minutes de silence, Sabo se décida enfin à parler.

-C'était assez bizarre ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous ne trouvez pas?

Ace soupira avant d'acquiescer.

OoOoO

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

Sanji était anxieux. Se retrouver seul dans la chambre du vert le stressait plus qu'il n'aurait pensé. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'ils étaient là et il n'avait toujours rien dit.

-Me fais pas perdre mon temps, Sanji. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

C'était bien la première fois que Zoro utilisait le nom du blond et cela prouvait bien qu'il considérait cette discussion comme sérieuse. Sanji regretta vraiment de ne pas pouvoir s'en griller une à cet instant précis.

-J'aimerais que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital.

-Je t'ai embrassé à cause du gage. Ta dette est payée. Maintenant, me dis pas que t'es encore sur ça?

-Je...

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si cela avait pu être vrai, pensa Sanji.

-Me dis pas que tu n'arrives pas à dormir depuis que '' j'ai osé poser mes sales pattes sur toi '' ou un truc du genre?! Grandis un peu, Sourcil en Vrille ! Je ne suis pas malade ou un truc dans le genre. Je suis un mec comme toi, c'est tout !

-Je ne suis pas homophobe !

-Je n'ai pas dis le contraire.

-Alors arrête d'agir comme si j'avais peur de l'homosexualité! Comme si je ne savais pas ce que c'était et que je trouvais ça dégout-

Le blond déglutit, mal à l'aise. Zoro venait de le repousser jusqu'au mur. Sanji fut heureux que ce soit le mur et non pas le lit. Zoro avait les mains posées de part et d'autre de sa tête et si le vert ne l'assassinait pas du regard, Sanji aurait trouvé cette position assez érotique dans d'autres circonstances.

-Alors c'est quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J-je veux... que tu m'embrasses.

Ça avait eu un peu de mal à sortir mais Sanji y était finalement arrivé. Zoro quant à lui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça?!

-Je crois que je suis différent... Je...voudrais vérifier si je suis comme toi ou si j-

-Ou si tu es normal?

Sanji fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

-Tu l'as pensé tellement fort ! De toute façon, je ne le ferai pas. Si tu as juste besoin d'un mec pour t'embrasser, il y a des hommes partout à Paris. Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir jusqu'ici.

-Pour qui tu me prends, marimo!?

Sanji était énervé que Zoro ait pu penser qu'il pouvait vraiment embrasser un inconnu dans la rue.

-C'est à cause de toi, tout ça ! T'as qu'à assumer! Et puis... Je sais que tu en as envie.

Zoro se rapprocha un peu plus du blond sans toutefois le toucher.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui en a envie, cuistot pervers !

Ils étaient vraiment proches à présent et le fait que Sanji frissonne plus d'impatience qu'autre chose ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il verrait ça plus tard. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de partir alors qu'il était arrivé si loin. Il avait besoin de réponse pour pouvoir enfin faire le point sur sa sexualité. Sa vie.

Et puis, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais il en avait envie aussi... Un peu.

-Embrasse-moi, Zoro.

Zoro hésita pendant quelques secondes. Il n'était pas sûr qu'embrasser le blond soit une idée judicieuse. Il fixa les yeux bleu lagon qui lui faisaient face, essayant de décrypter ce qui pouvait bien se passer plus haut. Mais ils étaient si implorants et lui en avait tellement envie. Le cuistot était lui même venu pour ça. S'il regrettait après, c'était son problème.

Alors Zoro n'hésita pas plus longtemps et embrassa Sanji.

D'abord doucement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se recevoir un coup de pied bien placé tout de suite après. Le blond tarda un peu à lui répondre, se faisant timide au début. Puis, un peu plus entreprenant, il mordilla délicatement les lèvres du vert avant de passer sa langue dessus de façon gourmande. Il fut d'ailleurs heureux de constater que Zoro le laissait diriger leur échange. Sanji faisait ce qu'il voulait faire et seulement ce qu'il voulait faire tandis que Zoro se contentait de lui répondre.

Au bout de quelques instants, Sanji se détacha de Zoro et plongea ses yeux légèrement bleu dans ceux émeraude de son vis à vis. Il venait d'embrasser un homme et il ne se sentait pas plus diminué. Un peu différent, mais pas moins homme pour autant.

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Zoro avant de demander l'accès à sa bouche. Sanji voulait retrouver les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé la dernière fois dans cette fameuse chambre d'hôpital. Ça n'avait pas vraiment été un baissé mémorable dans le sens ou il en avait déjà reçu des meilleurs, ça n'avait été qu'un rapide bisou après tout. Mais la douceur dont avait fait preuve le vert avait déstabilisé Sanji. Le baisser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger n'avait rien avoir Sanji était bien trop pressé et stressé pour vraiment faire les choses bien.

Zoro quant à lui hésitait à y répondre. Au fond de lui, il savait que cette histoire allait mal finir mais sentant Sanji se faire plus pressant, il consentit finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

Ce fut un feu d'artifice de sensation.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes durant, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre leur souffle. Zoro ne se souvenait plus vraiment du moment où Sanji avait passé ses mains dans son dos pour lui caresser allègrement les hanches, bien trop occupé à garder ses propres mains immobiles.

Ils furent soudainement interrompus par l'arrivée de Sabo dans la chambre du vert.

-Zoro, on voulait sa-… Euh, désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore occupés...

Sabo était un peu mal à l'aise. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient là qu'il avait oublié que Zoro n'était pas seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être tête en l'air des fois... Ou pas.

Le blond et le vert s'étaient empressés de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre aussitôt que la porte s'était ouverte. Malgré tout, Zoro continuait à fixer Sanji qui semblait prier pour être n'importe où ailleurs. Il ne paraissait pas du tout vouloir le regarder. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ne l'étonnait pas que le cuistot ait cette réaction. Au final, Sanji n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'était passé alors que c'est lui qui avait insisté.

Apparemment, il avait bien trop honte pour ça.

Zoro soupira. Il avait compris très vite que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il se retourna alors vers Sabo, oubliant complètement Sanji qui continuait à prier pour disparaître au loin.

-On avait fini.

-Ah, euh...

Sabo se racla la gorge.

-On pensait aller manger dehors aujourd'hui vu qu'on avait la flemme de cuisiner. Tu connais peut-être un endroit sympa pour ce soir?

-Non.

Sanji fut vexé que Zoro ne considère pas le Baratie comme un bon restaurant. Cependant, cela eut au moins le bénéfice de le sortir de sa léthargie.

-Je...vais partir. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement.

Il se précipita à l'entrée, mit sa veste en quatrième vitesse et partit sans plus se soucier des regards intrigués dont il fut l'objet en repassant au salon.

Montreuil, Base de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, 21h55

Sabo faisait les cents pas. Il était au bord de l'explosion.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas?! Il vous faut un espion pour infiltrer les hommes de Joker et je me porte volontaire ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème!

-Calme toi, mon garçon. Hi-Ha! lui répondit Ivankov, le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Sabo avait contacté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire pour lui annoncer son choix.

-Tu es énervé après ce qui est arrivé à ton frère. Tu parles sous le coup de la colère, Sabo.

Monkey D. Dragon avait parlé d'une voix calme, contrastant avec celle anxieuse et irritée du blond.

-Je ne prends pas cette décision sur un coup de tête! Ce qui est arrivé à Luffy y est certes pour beaucoup dans mon choix mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je...Joker est allé trop loin cette fois.

Le chef et son bras droit hochèrent la tête. Les meurtres qui avaient eu lieu à proximité du Thriller Bark s'étaient arrêtés après l'agression du Chapeau de Paille. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi l'agresseur avait décidé d'épargner Luffy après avoir abusé de lui ni pourquoi il avait arrêté ses meurtres. La réponse la plus probable était parce qu'il y avait maintenant un témoin et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire arrêter.

Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Ça aurait été plus sûr. A moins que le laisser vivant soit plus sûr pour eux... ?Après tout, Garp faisait parti de la police et il était dangereux de s'attaquer à son petit fils.

-Je sais que vous aussi êtes énervés par rapport à ça. Luffy est votre fils après tout ! se calma Sabo.

-Si tu tiens vraiment à infiltrer les hommes de Joker, je te mettrais en relation avec Violet qui t'expliquera comment tout ça se passera, lui répondit le chef, ignorant la précédente remarque du blond.

Sabo serra les poings. Dragon ne voulait sous aucun prétexte parler de Luffy. C'était pourtant son fils, bordel! Il était déçu par cet homme qu'il admirait tellement. Il avait du mal à croire que Dragon ne soit pas inquiet pour le Chapeau de Paille.

-Ne le juge pas, mon garçon, fit Inazuma, un membre de leur organisation.

-Je respecte Dragon pour ce qu'il fait et en tant qu'homme j'aimerais pouvoir être comme lui mais... Je suis désolé de le dire mais il agit comme un enfoiré vis à vis de Luffy !

Sabo se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?

Sabo soupira.

-J'ai dû raconter à Ace ce qui est arrivé à Luffy. Il se doutait de quelque chose et je n'arrivais plus à lui mentir ! Il avait le droit de connaître la vérité.

Sabo sentit l'émotion le submerger et fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes.

-Il n'a pas bien réagi. Il est parti je ne sais où et je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Il me hait de lui avoir caché ça ! Je n'ai pas pu protéger Luffy et j'ai perdu la confiance de Ace !

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire, mon garçon. Portgas était énervé, c'est pour ça qu'il a réagi comme ça. Laisse-le se calmer, lui conseilla Ivankov.

-J'ai l'impression de tout rater en ce moment, se lamenta le blond.

-Hi-Ha! C'est quoi cette mine de déterré, mon garçon! Va te reposer, tu es fatigué. Discute demain avec ton frère. Tu verras, ça va s'arranger. Et tu as intérêt à revenir en forme pour l'infiltration de la base ennemie! s'enthousiasma le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Bizarrement, ces paroles redonnèrent un peu d'énergie au blond. Il se leva et fixa son regard à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en remarquant le regard déterminé qui le fixait.

-Merci, Ivankof.

Paris, Sabaody, 22h30

Ace était anéanti.

Il s'était violemment disputé avec Sabo par rapport à ce qui été arrivé à Luffy. Bien sûr, il savait que Sabo n'était en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé et il avait sans doute été aussi perdu que lui sur le coup.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois son verre de scotch avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs. La dispute se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Mon Dieu, qu'il en voulait à Sabo de lui avoir menti ! D'avoir fait comme si de rien n'était alors que Luffy avait été violé ! Bien sûr que plus rien n'était comme avant.

Mais surtout, Ace s'en voulait. Il se rappelait toutes ses rares fois où il avait discuté, rigolé avec son petit frère... Il se sentait tellement bête. C'était lui le plus grand, c'était à lui de protéger ses petits frères mais une fois de plus, il avait failli.

Où était-il lorsque son frère se faisait agresser ? Que faisait-il lorsque son frère innocent se faisait sauvagement violer sur le trottoir à côté du Thriller Bark ?

Merde.

Ace se mordilla la joue pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Il s'en voulait tellement. Tellement... Pendant que son frère subissait cet acte horrible, il était au casino avec une cliente en train de jouer à la roulette ou au Black Jack, pour ce qu'il en savait. Au final, ça n'avait que peu d'importance car la conclusion était la même et jamais Ace ne pourrait se pardonner sa faiblesse de n'avoir pas protégé ceux qu'il aimait.

Il y avait quelque chose qui étonnait, pour ne pas dire choquait, Ace. C'était l'attitude de Luffy. Son petit frère n'avait rien d'une victime de viol. Luffy aurait dû être anéanti mais il semblait ailleurs, presque extérieur à tout ça.

Ace soupira. Il connaissait bien son frère et savait que Luffy avait sans doute dû faire semblant à chaque instant depuis cette terrible nuit et encore plus devant lui qui n'était pas sensé savoir quoi que ce soit. Comme Luffy devait souffrir ! Et dire que le criminel était toujours en liberté !

Le brun resserra instinctivement sa prise sur son verre à cette pensée. Ce salopard allait payer! Si seulement il pouvait connaître son identité…

Portgas soupira.

Depuis quelques temps, tout allait mal. Il n'avait rien vu de ce qui s'était passé autour de lui, trop occupé à sortir avec ses clientes et à se lier d'amitié avec les autres escortes... Ou tout simplement à vivre normalement.

Luffy avait subi quelque chose d'atroce mais se cachait derrière des faux sourires et Sabo... Sabo avait essayé de tout gérer, tout seul comme il avait pu. Le brun n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit frère avait préféré allait trouver du soutien chez ce Trafalgar plutôt qu'auprès de lui, SON grand frère.

Il savait que Luffy était amoureux de cet homme et il n'avait pas son mot à dire, malheureusement. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était le protéger. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que cet homme cachait quelque chose et qu'il valait mieux pour Luffy qu'il s'en éloigne pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Il soupira pour la énième fois et reporta son attention sur son verre d'alcool toujours aussi plein. Depuis le début, il hésitait à le boire. Il n'aimait pas trop noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool car généralement, ça se finissait mal pour lui.

Ace ressentit une forte douleur au coeur en avalant son shooter. Ses frères lui manquaient énormément. La vie à Lyon lui manquait, l'orphelinat et même la vieille Dadan lui manquait. Son Sabo, son petit frère et meilleur ami lui manquait. Le Luffy encore insouciant et toujours le sourire aux lèvres lui manquait et le plus important... Son père.

Barbe Blanche lui manquait terriblement.

Si encore il n'y avait eu que cette espèce de mélancolie mais il y avait ses rêves...

Il avait eu la confirmation que comme dans ses rêves, Luffy s'était fait violé et que Zoro et Sanji s'étaient vus à l'hôpital puisqu'il avait interrogé le vert sur la route du restaurant.

Il aurait aimé s'être trompé ou alors ne jamais en avoir rêvé. Et si son troisième rêve se réalisait?

Ace frissonna un peu à cette pensée. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, ça ne pouvait plus durer.

-Un autre, s'il te plaît, Makino.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais boire qu'un verre? Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de boire. Tu ne veux pas plutôt me dire ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Ace hésita un petit moment. Makino avait toujours été comme une grande sœur pour lui et ses frères. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à elle. Il plongea ses orbes onyx dans ceux bienveillants de la serveuse et après un petit moment d'hésitation, répondit par la négative.

Elle lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux avant de lui faire un petit sourire indulgent. Le brun claqua sa langue sur son palais et se leva. Il était temps de rentrer. Il fit un signe de tête à Makino, paya sa consommation et sortit du bar.

Il espérait que Sabo ne dormait pas encore. Il avait vraiment besoin de discuter avec lui. Maintenant qu'il était calmé, il pouvait sans mal comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Sabo avait jugé nécessaire de lui cacher ça, sans pour autant lui pardonner. Il allait aussi devoir parler avec Luffy, lui montrer qu'il le soutenait dans cette dure épreuve. Oui, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller et puis peut-être qu'un week-end, s'il arrivait à se dégager du temps, il allait pouvoir aller à Lyon. Juste appeler ses anciens compagnons de temps en temps ne lui suffisait plus et de cette manière, il allait pouvoir se recueillir sur la tombe de Barbe Blanche.

Ace était maintenant dans la rue adjacente au bar et cherchait du regard s'il n'y avait pas de taxi à proximité, les bus ne circulant plus à cette heure-là. Il ne voulait pas déranger Zoro ou qui que ce soit d'autre pour venir le chercher. Il n'aimait pas vraiment prendre le taxi mais il allait faire avec juste pour ce soir.

Il patienta une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'en apercevoir un. Il le siffla et commença à courir. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici. On avait beau être en été, il faisait tout de même assez froid la nuit.

Au moment d'ouvrir la portière, il se retrouva à empoigner une main. Il releva les yeux et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur un homme à l'étrange chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleu métalliques. Le brun reconnut tout de suite l'homme qu'il avait déjà eu la chance de croiser quelques fois au café de Makino. C'était bien la première fois que Ace se trouvait aussi près de lui et il remarqua alors qu'ils faisaient la même taille alors qu'il pensait être plus grand. Et ses lèvres... Elles avaient l'air si douces...

-Je suis désolé. Tu allais le prendre?

Ace se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de le fixer ou sinon, le blond allait finir par penser qu'il était soit dérangé soit qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes pour dévisager les gens ainsi.

-Ouais...

Oh, super. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il réponde ça ? Il aurait pu dire quelque chose comme ''Oui, c'est ça'' ou alors '' Oui, mais je peux attendre. Tu peux le prendre, je te le laisse''. Il claqua sa langue sur son palais. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était agacé. C'était tout aussi pathétique que son ''Ouais''.

-Bien...

Marco sembla déçu.

-Très bien, répéta t-il pour une raison que le brun ignora.

Il commença à retirer sa main et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Ace avait resserré sa prise. Celui-ci sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la chose car il relâcha précipitamment la main du blond.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien.

Il commença à reculer, laissant ainsi à Ace le soin de pouvoir monter dans le taxi.

-Peut-être... Ça ne me dérange pas de partager la course, commença t-il, incertain.

-Ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.

Marco s'avança et Ace lui ouvrit la portière. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux attachés, le chauffeur leur demanda où il devait les déposer. Ace lui indiqua l'adresse de l'appartement de Zoro et Marco lui en indiqua un autre.

-C'est gentil de me laisser partager le taxi avec toi.

Le blond ne souriait pas vraiment mais Ace se sentit tout de même un peu déboussolé par les émotions qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus métalliques.

Il pensa alors que le blond ne devait pas vraiment sourire souvent ou plutôt, que seuls ses proches avaient le droit de ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. Portgas sentit son coeur se serrer. Lui aussi aurait aimé le voir sourire.

_Il est hétéro. _

Il serra les poings. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il n'allait pas s'engager dans une aventure aussi... folle. C'était perdu d'avance et sincèrement, il avait autre chose en tête en ce moment.

-Je suis Marco.

Le plus vieux jeta un coup d'œil au brun et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Je suis Ace.

Ace posa sa tête contre la vitre et ne détacha pas son regard du blond. Malgré la fatigue, il se força à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Enchanté.

Cette fois, Marco souriait plus franchement.

Ace sentit ses joues légèrement s'empourprer. Comme il le pensait, le sourire de Marco était magnifique. Certainement la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Rebecca, c'est qui ton petit ami?

-Q-quoi ?

La lycéenne avait presque sursauté. La question du jeune homme avait été inattendue. Elle le regarda de manière assez suspicieuse avant de soupirer gentiment. Son ami ne perdait pas le nord. Elle était sûre que dès que Luffy et Usopp avaient appris qu'ils allaient passer une partie de l'après-midi ensemble, ils avaient demandé au pauvre Chopper de se coller à la récolte d'information.

-Ça fait un petit moment que vous êtes ensemble maintenant. Tu peux peut-être nous le dire, non?

-Pourquoi est ce que vous voulez tellement savoir ça ?

-C'est parce que tu en fais tout un mystère ! Du coup, on s'imagine plein de trucs! Chopper regarda le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'adore les moments que je passe avec lui et je pense que je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à ce niveau-là. Mais vous êtes mes amis et bien sûr, j'ai envie de vous le présenter ! C'est juste que je veux prendre mon temps et profiter des moments de bonheur et de sérénité que je passe seule avec lui.

-Tu penses qu'on va lui faire peur ? s'inquiéta Chopper.

-Non, pas du tout ! s'empressa t-elle de le rassurer. Je peux te le décrire si tu veux.

Chopper acquiesça vivement, encourageant ainsi son amie à continuer.

-C'est le genre de personne à voir le monde entier comme son ennemi. Il peut se montrer légèrement violent et ne connaît qu'une solution à tous ses problèmes : la baston.

Chopper eut une grimace assez explicite qui fit franchement rire la jeune fille.

-Ça peut sembler un peu bizarre dit comme ça mais malgré ses défauts, il reste une bonne personne.

Rebecca avait un sourire tellement éblouissant et des yeux pétillants de joie que Chopper n'eut aucun mal à la croire.

-C'est tout de même un homme d'honneur. Jamais il ne s'en prendrait aux femmes et encore moins aux enfants. Malgré son sale caractère, il sait reconnaître la valeur des gens qu'il rencontre et les respecte à sa façon. Il est fort, très fort. Il doit faire jeu égal avec Luffy. Il peut sembler assez austère à première vue mais c'est une personne magnifique qui à le coeur sur la main.

-Tu as vraiment l'air amoureuse, ne put s'empêcher de dire le plus jeune.

-Mmh... Oui!

Rebecca afficha un grand sourire, contente que son ami la comprenne.

* * *

Et voilà! N'hésitez pas à commentez pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ;)

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 17

Paris, Commissariat, 23 août 2013, 08h05

Kaya était extrêmement nerveuse. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de se rendre au commissariat de police mais les arguments de Nami et Vivi avaient finalement eu raison d'elle et l'avaient convaincu de venir faire une déposition concernant Roronoa Zoro par rapport à l'affaire de l'assassinat de son ancien majordome Klahadoll.

Elle allait juste dire la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'accabler car il était peut-être innocent et il était possible qu'elle se soit imaginée n'importe quoi juste à cause d'une boucle d'oreille. Et puis, s'il était innocent, il serait vite relâché. N'est ce pas?

-On m'a dit que vous auriez de nouveaux éléments sur l'affaire Kuro?

Kaya releva la tête qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé pour regarder le jeune blond qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais elle était sûre que c'était le partenaire de Coby. Elle aurait d'ailleurs préféré que ce soit lui, elle aurait été moins stressée. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal.

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour effacer ses pensées. Zoro était peut-être dangereux et c'était son devoir de citoyenne honnête que de dire la vérité.

-Oui. J'aimerais parler au Capitaine Smoker ou à l'agent Tashigi si possible, s'il vous plaît, demanda t-elle nerveusement.

-Bien sûr. Veuillez patienter quelques minutes, je vais les chercher.

Kaya soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Elle attendit alors patiemment que les policiers en charge de l'affaire arrivent, ce qui ne dura pas assez longtemps à son humble avis.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement avant qu'elle n'explique les raisons de sa venue.

-Vous dites que votre ami avait en sa possession une boucle d'oreille qui appartenait à votre famille et qui faisait parti des objets volés lors du fameux soir de l'assassinat de Kuro? résuma la femme policière.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Comment s'est t-il retrouvé en possession de cette boucle d'oreille? continua Smoker.

-C'est un certain Roronoa Zoro qui la lui aurait donné.

-Vous en êtes sûre? Peut-être vous a t-il menti ?

-Non! Sanji n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il est de plus incapable de faire du mal à une personne. Ce n'est pas un assassin, juste un merveilleux cuisinier ! Il ne savait pas que je possédais ce bijou... et il n'a même pas les oreilles percées ! Ca ne lui servait à rien de les voler.

-Peut-être pour les vendre alors, non?

Tashigi, comme à son habitude, notait sur son calepin tout ce que Kaya disait.

-Non, elles sont trop abîmées pour être vendues à un bon prix. Elles ont plus une valeur affective qu'autre chose.

-Très bien. Revenons-en à notre principal suspect alors, continua le capitaine. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur lui?

-A vrai dire, je ne connais presque rien sur lui. Il vit avec les frères d'un de mes amis. Je crois qu'il est arrivé à Paris peu de temps avant l'assassinat de Klahadoll.

-...Bien. On va essayer de réunir le plus d'information possible sur cet individu et procéder dès que possible à son arrestation.

-Très bien. Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçue.

Et sur ces paroles, elle quitta le commissariat, délestée d'un poids.

Paris, Centre ville, 11h02

Law et Luffy marchaient tranquillement dans la rue. Le premier regardait les magasins en espérant trouver l'enseigne d'un vieil antiquaire qu'il avait repéré la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Le Chapeau de paille se contentait de parler tout seul depuis presque une demi-heure maintenant. C'était Trafalgar qui avait eu l'idée de sortir pour se changer un peu les idées car depuis quelques temps, Luffy passait son temps à bouder et il trouvait ça de moins en moins supportable.

Luffy avait apprit par un heureux hasard que son ami Shanks était à Paris et sans vraiment réfléchir, il était allé le voir. Bien entendu, celui-ci s'était inquiété de son état et lui avait demandé où était passé son précieux chapeau de paille. Luffy avait alors dû lui expliquer qu'il avait été agressé, ce qui expliquait son piteux état...

Luffy s'était sentit atrocement coupable du fait d'avoir perdu son chapeau. Shanks n'avait pas été en colère étant donné les circonstances mais Luffy n'avait pas réussi à se calmer ou à dédramatiser. Il avait promit au roux de prendre soin de son chapeau et il l'avait perdu ! Il savait pourtant combien Shanks y tenait. Ce chapeau, il le tenait de son père adoptif mort plusieurs années auparavant. Shanks le lui avait juste prêté parce que Luffy l'adorait et il comptait bien le reprendre un jour. Ce chapeau était son bien le plus précieux.

De toute façon, Luffy avait prévu de le récupérer. Après tout, il savait qui l'avait et où il se trouvait. En plus de cela, il était enfin guéri. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, excepté le fait qu'il soit plus que surveillé. Luffy voulait régler ça tout seul et non pas avec ses frères qui le suivraient et le protégeraient. Après la semaine de vacances qu'il allait passer dans la villa secondaire de Kaya avec ses amis, il irait lui régler son compte et reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit.

-Chapeau de paille, maintenant que tu es guéri, tu peux peut-être retourné chez toi, non?

-Bah non justement ! C'est maintenant que je suis guéri qu'il faut qu'on reste ensemble!

-Tu n'es plus blessé, tu n'as donc plus besoin d'être suivi par un médecin.

-Mais qui te fera à mang-

-Tu ne faisais aucune tâche ménagère et encore moins la cuisine à l'appartement !

-Ah bon?

Une fois de plus, Luffy affichait un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Law soupira. Ce gosse ne changerait jamais.

Ils marchèrent encore Un peu avant que no chance pour Trafalgar Entrer dans magasin un. Chance, l'Acheta de quoi renouveler le dictionnaire paradoxe AINSI Que Quelques couteaux bien aiguisés. Cela Sembla leggerezza renseigner la caissière voyant Mais le sourire du sincère, plus jeune, Elle décide d'ignorer les mines sombres Trafalgar semblait habitués ici à la recherche this genre d'achat.

-Tu ne veux pas t'acheter un nouveau portable ? lui demanda Law alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin.

-Non, j'ai pas d'argent. Usopp va me prêter son ancien portable le temps que je m'en rachète un.

Les deux bruns se trouvaient maintenant en bas de l'appartement de Luffy et Usopp. Le Chapeau de paille avait voulu rendre une petite visite à son meilleur ami puisqu'ils étaient à côté.

-Putain ! Tu m'as trop manqué! s'exclama Usopp.

Il était dans les bras de son ami en train de sautiller en plein milieu du salon devant le regard ennuyé du médecin.

-Hé ! T'as vu, j'ai plus mon plâtre ! Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir me baigner quand on sera à la plage!

-Tant mieux ! Ca aurait été trop nul sinon. Là, on va pouvoir faire du surf, des concours d'apnée. On va peut-être même pouvoir aller à notre base secrète!

-Tu crois?

Le frisé se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Faudra qu'on emmène Bartolomeo comme il ne l'a encore jamais vue et qu'on fasse gaffe à ce que les autres nous voient pas et i-

-Chapeau de paille!

Luffy s'arrêta net de parler et regarda Law avec étonnement.

-Tu avais dit cinq minutes et tu as dépassé ton temps d'une trentaine de secondes.

-Hein ? Quoi, déjà!? Encore cinq minutes alors!

-Fais comme tu veux, je pars.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie, vite suivi par Luffy.

-Désolé, Usopp ! J'y vais mais je reviens te voir demain, sans Traffy' cette fois !

Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de partir à la suite de Law.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se saisit de la main du plus vieux sans que celui-ci ne fasse un geste pour le repousser. Usopp observa la scène, intrigué. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle de ça avec son ami.

Law semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ca lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Luffy avait aussi remarqué qu'il sortait régulièrement pour une durée de deux à trois heures et qu'il semblait encore plus de mauvaise humeur en rentrant. Mais ce qui agaçait le plus Luffy, c'était que Law ne voulait jamais lui dire où il allait. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas en train de le tromper avec la première cruche venue...

Luffy sursauta légèrement en sentant le souffle chaud de Law sur lui. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se rapprocher. Le plus jeune se racla légèrement la gorge. Il était toujours gêné quand Law avait ce genre d'attitude sans prévenir.

-Qu-qu'est ce qu'il y a Traffy'?

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit d'arrêter de me fixer comme ça, Chapeau de paille !

-J'te fixais pas!

Law pinça la joue droite de Luffy.

-Peu importe. Allons-y.

-Attends!

Il hésita à continuer quand il rencontra le regard sombre de Law.

-Embrasse-moi.

-Non.

-Qu-quoi! Pourquoi!? Tu m'as même pas embrassé aujourd'hui !

-Je ne t'embrassais pas non plus les autres jours.

-Si!

-Non. C'est plutôt toi qui venais très tôt le matin essayer de m'embrasser quand tu croyais que je dormais encore ! Je te conseille d'ailleurs d'arrêter parce que la prochaine fois, je ne me contenterai pas de mettre du piment dans ton repas.

-Tu savais...?

Law préféra l'ignorer et continua sa route.

-Et en plus tu mettais du piment dans ma nourriture ! C'est pas sympa !

Luffy poussa un profond soupir. Il en était toujours au même point. Devait-il rester avec Law ou devait-il abandonner maintenant avant d'avoir véritablement le c?ur brisé ? Perdu dans ses pensées, le Chapeau de Paille manqua de vigilance et bouscula une belle jeune femme brune.

-Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ?! Les hommes, tous les mêmes ! s'agaça Hancock.

Luffy se massa le front. Il s'était méchamment fait mal. Quand il fut sûr qu'il ne saignait pas ou qu'une bosse ne lui avait pas poussée sur la tête, il observa la jeune femme qu'il venait de bousculer. Elle semblait extrêmement énervée et essayait de rassembler ses affaires tombées par terre le plus vite possible.

Il se précipita vers elle et l'aida du mieux qu'il put.

-Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais!

-Et bah faites plus att-

Boa Hancock s'arrêta net dans sa phrase devant le sourire penaud du plus jeune. Luffy s'activait à ranger ses affaires, fourrant les objets dans le sac à main de la jeune femme.

-Non, mais ça suffit maintenant ! s'énerva t-elle devant l'attitude de Luffy qu'elle trouvait sans gêne.

-Bah quoi ?

Luffy la fixait, incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'énervait comme ça.

-Ne touchez pas mes affaires ou sinon, je serai obligée de les jeter ! lui lanca t-elle avec dégoût.

-Hein, mais c'est n'importe quoi !

Luffy soupira avant de regarder Hancock, les yeux un peu vides, comme si cette conversation l'ennuyait.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Tant mieux car je ne cherche pas à être drôle.

Elle termina de ranger ses affaires rapidement avant de se lever.

-Rien de cassé au moins ? demanda tout de même Luffy histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-O-oui... Merci.

Hancock était surprise par la brusque gentillesse du jeune homme. Elle qui pensait qu'il allait lui crier dessus pour x raison.

-Tant mieux alors. N'empêche que t'as la tête sacrément dure ! Je suis surpris de pas avoir de bosse, moi ! rigola le plus jeune. Je suis Luffy et toi ?

Luffy souriait à Hancock, ce qui la laissa plutôt perplexe. Ce garçon essayait sérieusement de faire ami-ami avec elle alors qu'il disait un peu plus tôt qu'elle n'était pas drôle... Il changeait vite d'avis apparemment.

-Je... suis Hancock.

-Cool !

Il lui serra rapidement la main avant de se retourner pour chercher Law du regard. Il manqua alors le geste de Hancock qui s'affairait à s'essuyer rapidement les mains.

Law vint soudain à leur rencontre et s'arrêta à côté de Luffy. Il observa Hancock. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vue dans un des magasins de mode de Jewerly une fois ou deux.

-Un problème ? demanda t-il.

-Non.

Hancock était énervée. Autant elle arrivait à supporter le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé, autant celui-ci ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Elle pouvait même dire sans mal qu'elle le détestait. Rien d'étonnant ! C'était un homme et elle détestait les hommes, ces espèces de brutes sans cervelle !

-Allons-y alors s'il n'y a pas de problème.

-... Euh ok, acquiesça Luffy, peu certain de la démarche à suivre. Salut, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir un jour !

Luffy, sourire aux lèvres, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Hancock qui lui répondit par un vague signe de main avant de se détourner. Alors comme ça, Luffy espérait la revoir ? Hé bien, ce n'était pas son cas... Ou peut-être un peu.

-Allez, on rentre à la maison, fit Law.

Luffy se contenta d'acquiescer et fut étonné de sentir Law passer un bras autour de ses épaules en réponse. Le Chapeau de Paille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Les gestes de Law tantôt tendres, tantôt complètement désintéressés le laissaient perplexe.

Autant dire que ça ne l'aidait pas à abandonner.

Paris, Cabinet du docteur Kureha, 14h17

Rebecca pianotait frénétiquement sur son portable. Elle relut encore une fois son message et quand elle jugea qu'il était suffisamment satisfaisant, elle l'envoya.

-Encore un message pour ton petit ami?

La lycéenne releva aussitôt la tête, souriante et les joues légèrement rouges. Elle acquiesça avant de se lever pour aider le jeune homme à faire sa valise. Le petit groupe partait dans trois jours et Chopper n'était toujours pas prêt. Il avait tellement galérer à convaincre sa tutrice, la doctoresse...

-Ah, c'est mignon!

La jeune fille montra le pyjama du plus jeune.

-Te moque pas. Je suis tellement petit que j'ai pas beaucoup de choix dans les magasins…

Chopper avait adopté une petite moue très enfantine.

Ils continuèrent à ranger les quelques affaires du futur médecin tout en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Rebecca, c'est qui ton petit ami?

-Q-quoi ?

La lycéenne avait presque sursauté. La question du jeune homme avait été inattendue. Elle le regarda de manière assez suspicieuse avant de soupirer gentiment. Son ami ne perdait pas le nord. Elle était sûre que dès que Luffy et Usopp avaient appris qu'ils allaient passer une partie de l'après-midi ensemble, ils avaient demandé au pauvre Chopper de se coller à la récolte d'information.

-Ça fait un petit moment que vous êtes ensemble maintenant. Tu peux peut-être nous le dire, non?

-Pourquoi est ce que vous voulez tellement savoir ça ?

-C'est parce que tu en fais tout un mystère ! Du coup, on s'imagine plein de trucs! Chopper regarda le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'adore les moments que je passe avec lui et je pense que je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à ce niveau-là. Mais vous êtes mes amis et bien sûr, j'ai envie de vous le présenter ! C'est juste que je veux prendre mon temps et profiter des moments de bonheur et de sérénité que je passe seule avec lui.

-Tu penses qu'on va lui faire peur ? s'inquiéta Chopper.

-Non, pas du tout ! s'empressa t-elle de le rassurer. Je peux te le décrire si tu veux.

Chopper acquiesça vivement, encourageant ainsi son amie à continuer.

-C'est le genre de personne à voir le monde entier comme son ennemi. Il peut se montrer légèrement violent et ne connaît qu'une solution à tous ses problèmes : la baston.

Chopper eut une grimace assez explicite qui fit franchement rire la jeune fille.

-Ça peut sembler un peu bizarre dit comme ça mais malgré ses défauts, il reste une bonne personne.

Rebecca avait un sourire tellement éblouissant et des yeux pétillants de joie que Chopper n'eut aucun mal à la croire.

-C'est tout de même un homme d'honneur. Jamais il ne s'en prendrait aux femmes et encore moins aux enfants. Malgré son sale caractère, il sait reconnaître la valeur des gens qu'il rencontre et les respecte à sa façon. Il est fort, très fort. Il doit faire jeu égal avec Luffy. Il peut sembler assez austère à première vue mais c'est une personne magnifique qui à le cœur sur la main.

-Tu as vraiment l'air amoureuse, ne put s'empêcher de dire le plus jeune.

-Mmh... Oui!

Rebecca afficha un grand sourire, contente que son ami la comprenne.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini de faire les valises de Chopper et étaient partis rejoindre la vieille dame en bas. Elle leur avait acheté des petites douceurs, notamment des Royal au chocolat, une part de Tropézienne ainsi que des tartelettes à la fraise. Bien entendu, Chopper s'était jeté sur toutes ces bonnes pâtisseries, ne laissant que peu de choix à son amie.

Le docteur Kureha s'était seulement contentée d'un bon thé au citron qu'elle sirotait tranquillement en lisant son journal.

-Je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Sangoku pour avoir nommé Sakazuki à la tête de la police. Cet homme est un tel déchet ! se lamenta la vieille dame.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, doctoressse? demanda Chopper.

-Rien, à part Sakazuki qui perd la tête ! statua celle-ci.

-Comment ça ?

Devant la mine agacée de Kureha, Rebecca commença à s'inquiéter.

-Le commandant en chef de la police veut mettre en place un couvre feu à vingt deux heures pour préserver la sécurité des habitants de la ville. Tchh ! Ça c'est plutôt parce qu'il n'arrive pas à arrêter un seul criminel !

La vieille dame pesta encore quelques minutes avant de partir déposer sa tasse à la cuisine, laissant les lycéens seuls dans le salon et songeurs.

-Tu crois qu'il va vraiment le faire?

Chopper était assez inquiet. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'un couvre feu.

-Je ne pense pas. Sa requête n'aboutira pas, lui répondit simplement Rebecca.

-Tu es sûre?

-Il y a beaucoup de bars et de restaurants, sans parler des discothèques à Paris ouverts jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils perdraient beaucoup de sous et verraient leur chiffre d'affaire baisser s'ils sont obligés de fermer à cette heure-là. Il ne reste que le chef de la police. Il ne peut pas prendre ce genre de décision, expliqua patiemment la lycéenne.

-Oui, tu as certainement raison !

Paris, Apparemment de Zoro, 18h37

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Ace regardait sans vraiment le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Il comptait les secondes qui s'écoulaient.

-42,43,44,,45...

Il s'arrêta de compter quand il sentit son portable vibrer. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite puis regarda le message qu'il avait reçu.

_De : Marco_

_A : Ace_

_Je suis d'accord. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que parler de ça par message soit très pratique._

Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Marco répondait toujours de cette manière. Clair, pas de langage familier, direct. Presque impersonnel... Ace perdit son sourire à cette constatation d'ailleurs.

_De : Ace_

_À : Marco_

_Alors on a qu'à se voir pour parler de tout ça ! Dis moi quand tu peux, je m'arrangerais pour pouvoir venir. J'ai hâte de te voir..._

Ace relut plusieurs fois son message envoyé et resta les yeux scotchés sur cette phrase ''_J'ai hâte de te voir ''. _Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment mis ça.

_De : Ace_

_À : Marco_

_J'ai hâte de te voir pour qu'on puisse parler de ça._

Le brun savait très bien que Marco allait le trouver bizarre de rajouter cette phrase. Il se sentait vraiment idiot sur ce coup-là...

-1,2,3,4,5,6...

Il ferma les yeux et expira lentement avant de nouveau de les ouvrir sur le plafond et continua à compter.

_Retour en arrière_

_Ace était descendu du taxi plutôt heureux d'avoir retrouvé son self control. Il avait bien fait de ne pas avoir trop bu car il l'aurait sûrement regretté à ce moment-là. Il avait alors fouillé dans ses poches à la recherche d'argent pour payer la course. Il avait cherché et cherché sans jamais rien trouver. Il avait oublié son portefeuille dans le café de Makino..._

_-Putain! s'était-il exclamé, rageur._

_Le brun ne s'était pas rappelé avoir déjà eu aussi honte à cause d'une situation qu'il avait lui même causée. D'habitude, c'était toujours de la faute de Luffy. Devant Marco en plus... Il avait soupiré et s'était dit qu'il devait arrêter d'accorder autant d'importance à ce que pouvait penser le plus vieux. Il s'était légèrement penché de manière à pouvoir voir le blond encore présent dans le taxi et s'était raclé la gorge avant de parler d'une voix qu'il avait espéré assurée._

_-Je suis un peu embêté, je ne trouve plus mon portefeuille mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais payer ma part pour la course ! s'était il empressé d'ajouter._

_Il s'était ensuite tourné vers le chauffeur. _

_-Est ce que vous pourriez attendre cinq minutes, le temps que je monte che-_

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout régler._

_-Non ! J'en ai juste pour cinq minutes._

_-Si tu tiens vraiment à payer, tu n'auras qu'à me rembourser la prochaine fois qu'on se verra._

_-Je..._

_Ace avait détourné le regard, mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'implicitement, Marco lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait le revoir? Il était sorti de ses pensées en entendant le chauffeur s'éclaircir la gorge, agacé de devoir attendre._

_-Ça marche._

_Il avait fouillé dans ses poches et en avait ressorti un stylo noir. Il n'avait pas eu d'argent sur lui mais il avait eu un stylo ! Ace n'avait pas su s'il devait rire ou pleurer de l'ironie de la situation. Il s'était saisi de la main de Marco et avait écrit dessus._

_-C'est mon numéro. Appelle-moi pour qu'on puisse s'organiser tout ça. _

_Marco avait regardé sa main pour ensuite froncer les sourcils. Ace s'était alors demandé s'il avait bien fait. Mine de rien, il s'était conduit de manière assez familière avec le blond alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. _

_-Très bien. Bonne nuit, Ace, lui avait soufflé Marco. _

_Ace s'était alors éloigné de la voiture, avait refermé la portière et murmuré lui aussi un '' bonne nuit '' dans la nuit alors que la voiture avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas su combien de temps exactement il était resté dehors devant l'appartement, les yeux rivés sur le taxi qui petit à petit avait disparu dans l'obscurité. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le lendemain, il avait attrapé froid._

_Fin flash-back_

-215,216,217,218,219,220...

Son portable vibra et il arrêta de compter. 220 secondes : 3 minutes et 40 secondes. Il avait mit plus de temps que précédemment à répondre. Peut-être qu'il était occupé et qu'il le dérangeait ? Ace ne put s'empêcher de rigoler nerveusement à cette pensée. Il se prenait vraiment trop la tête.

Il jeta son portable à l'autre bout de son lit et se leva. Il n'avait pratiquement rien fait aujourd'hui mais il se sentait un peu épuisé. Peut-être l'était-il justement parce qu'il n'avait rien fait…

Il alla dans la cuisine et se prit une bière avant de s'adosser au plan de travail. Il observa alors Zoro faire des pompes. Encore, pour ne pas changer. Quand il regardait le vert, il avait l'impression que celui-ci n'avait aucun problème et qu'il ne s'encombrait d'aucun truc qui pourrait lui causer des ennuis.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et fixa un point au loin tout en repensant aux dernières paroles de Barbe Blanche. Il soupira. Sincèrement, il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir appris. Garp ne lui avait donné que quelques informations sur sa famille mais rien de véritablement concret. Peut-être était-ce la manière qu'avait trouvé son grand-père de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de chercher. Et le pire c'était qu'au fond, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait chercher. Plus le temps passait et plus il perdait l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

À quoi cela lui servirait-il de toute façon ?

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il lui en voulait. C'était à cause de lui que sa vie était ainsi. Qu'il avait dû passer une bonne partie de sa vie à l'orphelinat et qu'il avait été en quelque sorte livré à lui même. Heureusement, il avait rencontré Barbe Blanche. Cet homme l'avait sauvé des ténèbres qui le rongeaient. Et il y avait ses frères aussi. Il les aimait tellement qu'il aurait été capable de tout faire pour eux.

Il but une longue gorgée, finissant ainsi sa bière avant de la jeter à la poubelle et retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit son portable et lut rapidement le message que Marco lui avait laissé.

_De : Marco_

_A : Ace_

_J'ai des horaires de travail assez libres donc je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence, tout me va. On peut dire qu'on se donne rendez-vous au café de Makino à 10h dans trois jours. Je t'inviterai à prendre un café ou un thé si tu n'aimes pas cela. Est-ce que ça te va? Si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas pressé, ce n'est que de l'argent après tout._

_De : Marco_

_A : Ace_

_Ne t'inquiète pas j'avais compris:)_

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le dernier message de Marco. Apparemment, le blond avait essayé de lui faire un smiley. C'était mignon...

_De : Ace_

_A: Marco_

_Ça me va pour la date et ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime beaucoup le café et plus précisément le cappuccino._

_Ah et si tu veux utiliser des émoticônes ou des smiley, fais des espaces (c'est bizarre sinon) ;)_

Il reposa son portable avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois son manège.

-15,16,17,18,19,20

Il faisait sans doute pitié mais personne n'était là pour se moquer de lui alors il pouvait continuer à compter. Marco lui plaisait, il n'allait pas se mentir. Peut-être un peu trop. Il fallait qu'il reste prudent car le blond ne devait sans doute pas manger de ce pain-là. Ace devait faire attention à ce que tout ça ne reste que de l'attirance et rien d'autre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas souffrir. Il ne voulait pas être déçu ou s'imaginer n'importe quoi et se retrouver à la fin… seul et très con. Et puis, il y avait ce rêve... Il devait faire attention à Marco. Peut-être ainsi pourrait-il l'aider et éviter que tout ceci n'arrive.

-201,202,203...

Son portable vibra et il regarda aussitôt son message.

_De : Marco_

_A : Ace_

_Ne te moque pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de tout cela. J'aurais essayé au moins._

_^^._

ooooo

-Alors tu savais?!

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Ace avait rejoint Zoro au salon. Ils s'étaient tranquillement posés devant un film et se parlaient de temps en temps pour commenter le film ou autre chose. Puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, le brun avait fini par lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était disputé avec Sabo la dernière fois au restaurant.

-Je l'ai su complètement par hasard. Law avait appelé sur mon portable pour prévenir Sabo et puis j'ai même finit par l'emmener chez Law alors... Enfin, bref. Je l'ai su, c'est tout.

Le vert se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'engager sur ce terrain houleux. Mais où était Sabo quand on avait besoin de lui?

-Attends, tu veux dire que tout le monde le savait à part moi!?

-En fait, on était que trois à le savoir. Enfin quatre avec toi maintenant.

-Cinq. Sérieusement, si vous voulez discuter, allez dans vos chambres ! J'essaye de suivre le film !

Kidd avait parlé d'une fois grave, profondément excédé par la discussion qu'avaient Zoro et Ace. Franchement, lui n'en avait rien à faire que Luffy se soit fait agressé, que Ace se sente trahi, que Sabo aille sauter sa copine et que Zoro... Il regarda Zoro qui le fixait avec dédain. Il fut d'ailleurs assez surpris car il ne savait même pas que ce dernier pouvait afficher d'autres expressions que l'ennui, l'agacement ou le sérieux.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? s'agaça Ace.

-Je suis là depuis le début, Don Juan ! Maintenant ferme-là, que je puisse savoir si le notaire va réussir à vendre cette foutue maison hantée et ce qui va se passer ensuite ! lui répondit le roux, tout aussi énervé.

-Sois pas bête ! C'est évident qu'il va crever!

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! C'est le personnage principal, il peut pas mourir ! annonça Kidd, sûr de lui.

-Moi je te dis qu'il va mourir! Et ce sera pas étonnant ! La maison est hantée, des gens meurent et le mec trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'enquêter ! Il faudrait qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote et qu'il réalise que sa vie est en danger et qu'il ferait mieux de se barrer !

-Portgas, Portgas, Portgas ...

Le rouge se leva, suivi du brun quelques secondes plus tard. Ils se faisaient maintenant face sous le regard intrigué de Zoro.

-Vous nous faites quoi là?

Kidd parla, ignorant complètement le vert.

-C'est un film ! Bien sûr qu'il va vivre ! Il va retrouver son fils, devenir riche et peut-être même avoir d'autres gosses ! Et c'est possible justement parce que c'est un film ! énuméra le mercenaire.

-N'importe quoi ! C'est pas parce que c'est un film qu'ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi ! Il faut que ça reste réaliste et que l'intrigue puisse tenir en haleine le-

-Regardez-les parler, ces mecs ! Fermez-là et regardez le film jusqu'à la fin, vous verrez bien ! les stoppa le sabreur.

-Sérieux, j'avais une discussion importante avec Zoro ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'embrouille avec toi pour ce genre de truc stupide !

Ace se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, épuisé. Le vert quant à lui soupira et voulut repartir dans sa chambre mais fut arrêté par la sonnette de l'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux hommes encore au salon qui ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée en traînant des pieds et ouvrit sans prendre le temps de regarder de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il fronça exagérément les sourcils en tombant sur des policiers.

-C'est pour quoi? grogna t-il.

-Je suis le capitaine Smoker et voici les agents Tashigi et Coby. Vous êtes Roronoa Zoro?

Zoro eut un petit sourire carnassier.

-Si je vous dis que c'est moi, vous allez faire quoi?

-Passez-lui les menottes.

Coby et Tashigi s'avancèrent vers Zoro dans le but de lui passer les-dites menottes et le mercenaire se crispa aussitôt. Il sentait les problèmes venir à vitesse grand V. Même s'il aurait voulu se défendre, il n'en fit rien. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Ace se trouvait derrière eux et avait l'air un peu affolé.

-Hé ! Pourquoi vous l'embarquez!?

-Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre la personne de Roronoa Zoro, commença l'agent Tashigi puis elle continua, s'adressant cette fois-ci directement au suspect. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit de contacter un avocat et si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous en procurer un, nous vous en commettrons un d'office. Nous allons maintenant vous emmenez au commissariat où nous allons vous interroger au sujet de l'affaire de l'assassinat du majordome Klahadoll, plus connu sous le nom de Kuro.

Zoro sentit son sang se glacer. Comment la police avait-elle réussi à remonter jusqu'à lui!? Smoker saisit violemment son oreille droite où trônait fièrement la boucle d'oreille qu'il avait volé chez l'héritière.

-Vous aimez?

-Pas vraiment, répondit le capitaine de police.

Il enleva ensuite sa main et la posa sur le cou du vert. Il n'appuya pas mais resserra tout de même son emprise. Ace voulut de nouveau s'interposer mais Kidd le retint et se récolta par la même occasion un regard noir du concerné.

-Bon, on y va les gars, ordonna Smoker.

-Zoro, est ce que ça va aller? demanda le brun, inquiet.

-Oui. Tu verras, demain matin je serai sorti, fit-il mais Ace vit bien que Zoro lui-même avait du mal à y croire.

-Oh non, je ne crois pas. Avec les preuves qu'on a contre toi, tu risques de croupir en prison un petit moment.

Zoro essaya de ne rien laisser paraître mais les propos du capitaine Smoker l'inquiétaient énormément. Tout à l'heure, le policier avait touché sa boucle d'oreille et il était sûr que c'était ça qui l'avait trahi. Il serra les poings, énervé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir passé l'autre boucle d'oreille à Sanji car il était sûr que c'était par l'intermédiaire du blond que la police était remontée jusqu'à lui. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi bête ?

Zoro avait donné le bijou au blond dans l'espoir de pouvoir le revoir. Connaissant un peu l'homme, il était pratiquement sûr que Sanji aurait cherché à le revoir pour la lui rendre.

Il soupira et serra les dents quand le capitaine Smoker l'entraîna sans ménagement hors de l'appartement. Le vert avait du mal à voir comment il allait bien pouvoir se sortir de tout ça...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Le plus jeune se détourna, ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise d'être aussi proche du brun. Law le laissa entrer dans sa chambre pour qu'il s'habille et fronça les sourcils quand il vit plusieurs sacs de voyage par terre.

-Tu n'emmènes pas trop de sacs juste pour une semaine de vacances à la mer ? se moqua-t-il.

-Non, je prends juste celui-là.

Luffy montra négligemment un sac de taille moyenne posé sur son lit.

-Et les autres alors ? Ils servent à quoi ? questionna Law.

-J'ai rassemblé mes affaires... Je rentre chez moi après mes vacances, se contenta de répondre Luffy.

-Quoi ? Tu es sérieux, Chapeau de paille ?

-Bah oui.

Luffy avait l'impression que le médecin était fâché mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Tu aurais peut-être pu me prévenir avant ou même me demander mon avis !

La réponse de Trafalgar claqua, faisant s'inquiéter un peu plus Luffy.

-Bah pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu voulais que je parte à la base, non ?

Law serra les poings, énervé par l'attitude du plus jeune. Luffy n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler pendant des semaines, l'inondant de ses '' je t'aime '' à répétition. Il était même allé jusqu'à faire un double de ses clés pour s'introduire chez lui et l'assaillir de son romantisme à deux balles. Et puis après avoir été agressé, Law s'était occupé de lui, le soignant, veillant sur lui...

D'une certaine manière, la distance que le médecin avait installée au début de leur rencontre avait disparu petit à petit. Lui qui se moquait alors des sentiments du Chapeau de paille avait fini par donner du crédit à l'amour que Luffy lui manifestait. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi sérieux à ce sujet. Il ne l'avouerait d'ailleurs sans doute jamais mais Trafalgar aimait se dire qu'il était important pour quelqu'un. Qu'il était important au-delà des mots...

* * *

Et voila! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite!


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 18

Paris, Appartement de Law, 24 août 2013, 03h48

Luffy avait eu beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Law avait d'ailleurs dû lui jeter un seau d'eau glacée à la figure pour que celui-ci quitte enfin son nid douillet. Luffy s'était alors levé tout grelottant et mouillé. Autant dire qu'il avait maudit le médecin qui, il en était sûr, y avait pris un plaisir malsain.

Depuis quelques jours, les deux jeunes hommes se parlaient à peine. Law avait été trop occupé par sa mission pour s'en rendre compte mais à la veille du départ en vacances de Luffy, il avait été obligé de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le médecin ne cherchait pas vraiment le contact du plus jeune. Luffy avait toujours été celui qui venait lui parler, qui réclamait de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui et qui allait même jusqu'à lui quémander des baisers. Mais là, plus rien. Luffy lui adressait à peine la parole et passait son temps devant la télé. Law aurait presque pu dire sans problème que Luffy l'ignorait. Pourquoi ? Il était bien incapable de le dire.

-Dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard, déclara sobrement Law quand il vit que Luffy ne semblait à nouveau pas prêt à sortir de son lit.

-Oui, oui... C'est bon.

Luffy soupira avant de se lever à contre cœur.

Le Chapeau de paille partit prendre une douche et en sortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une simple serviette sur les hanches. Pas totalement réveillé, il resta immobile au salon, observant le médecin s'affairer dans le coin cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Traffy' ?

-Je t'ai fait des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner, répondit calmement le brun.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je refuse de te laisser utiliser ma cuisine. Le début d'incendie de la semaine dernière m'a servi de leçon.

Luffy se contenta d'acquiescer, ne pouvant contredire le médecin sur ce point.

-Dépêche-toi. On part dans moins d'une demi-heure.

-Comment ça '' on '' ?

-Je t'emmène, se contenta t-il de répondre.

-Bah pourquoi ? L'interrogea Luffy, étonné.

-Je t'emmène, c'est tout.

Law observa le plus jeune, surpris par son manque de réaction. En temps normal, Luffy aurait arboré un immense sourire. Le médecin arrêta alors ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'approcha du Chapeau de paille.

-Un problème ?

-Non, c'est bon.

Le plus jeune se détourna, ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise d'être aussi proche du brun. Law le laissa entrer dans sa chambre pour qu'il s'habille et fronça les sourcils quand il vit plusieurs sacs de voyage par terre.

-Tu n'emmènes pas trop de sacs juste pour une semaine de vacances à la mer ? se moqua-t-il.

-Non, je prends juste celui-là.

Luffy montra négligemment un sac de taille moyenne posé sur son lit.

-Et les autres alors ? Ils servent à quoi ? questionna Law.

-J'ai rassemblé mes affaires... Je rentre chez moi après mes vacances, se contenta de répondre Luffy.

-Quoi ? Tu es sérieux, Chapeau de paille ?

-Bah oui.

Luffy avait l'impression que le médecin était fâché mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Tu aurais peut-être pu me prévenir avant ou même me demander mon avis !

La réponse de Trafalgar claqua, faisant s'inquiéter un peu plus Luffy.

-Bah pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu voulais que je parte à la base, non ?

Law serra les poings, énervé par l'attitude du plus jeune. Luffy n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler pendant des semaines, l'inondant de ses '' je t'aime '' à répétition. Il était même allé jusqu'à faire un double de ses clés pour s'introduire chez lui et l'assaillir de son romantisme à deux balles. Et puis après avoir été agressé, Law s'était occupé de lui, le soignant, veillant sur lui...

D'une certaine manière, la distance que le médecin avait installée au début de leur rencontre avait disparu petit à petit. Lui qui se moquait alors des sentiments du Chapeau de paille avait fini par donner du crédit à l'amour que Luffy lui manifestait. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi sérieux à ce sujet. Il ne l'avouerait d'ailleurs sans doute jamais mais Trafalgar aimait se dire qu'il était important pour quelqu'un. Qu'il était important au-delà des mots...

Et maintenant, quoi ? Luffy en avait soudainement marre de l'aimer ? A moins qu'il ne se soit tout simplement lassé ? Law était furieux. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Luffy allait partir.

Luffy l'aimait... Ça le faisait bien rire maintenant !

-Très bien.

Law s'était rapproché de Luffy et avait murmuré ces mots au creux de son oreille alors que celui-ci s'était déjà détourné. Le médecin passa son bras gauche autour de la taille du plus jeune et remonta sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. Son bras droit alla se poser plus bas, là où la serviette du Chapeau de paille tenait en un équilibre précaire.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Law pouvait sentir à sa respiration que le plus jeune était perdu et gêné. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il continua sa man?uvre, heureux de sentir le Chapeau de paille réagir.

Lentement, il commença à détacher la serviette sans pour autant l'enlever complètement. De son autre main, il continuait à doucement caresser le ventre du plus jeune. Il se rapprocha alors de Luffy, faisant s'écraser son souffle contre la nuque de celui-ci. Law savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi être fier mais il était content de sentir Luffy légèrement trembler dans ses bras.

-Chapeau de paille.

Luffy se retourna légèrement, un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ni pourquoi Law agissait ainsi.

-Très bien. Si tu veux partir, pars.

Il s'arrêta et son regard se fit autoritaire.

-Mais ne compte pas me revoir un jour.

-Q-quoi ? Mais je...

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de truc alors si tu n'es pas sérieux, dégage.

Law le lâcha, faisant ainsi tomber la serviette du plus jeune et s'en alla sans lui jeter un dernier regard.

Luffy sentit son c?ur battre douloureusement vite. Ce que venait de dire Law l'avait blessé au-delà des mots. Traffy' ne le pensait pas sincère. Pour lui, ses sentiments n'étaient rien d'autre que des trucs de gamin.

Luffy souffla. Énervé, il s'habilla en vitesse et prit son sac avant de retourner au salon. L'heure du départ approchait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard car ses amis ne le lui pardonneraient pas.

Il mangea en vitesse tout en regardant rapidement autour de lui. Law n'était pas là. Peut-être était-il retourné dans sa chambre ? Luffy n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il aurait tout le temps d'y songer pendant le long trajet qui l'attendait...

Il soupira, mit la vaisselle à laver et se dépêcha de mettre ses chaussures et sa veste avant de descendre en trombe. Il n'avait pas dit au revoir à Law mais sincèrement, après ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne s'en sentait pas tout à fait l'envie.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il se figea en l'apercevant adossé à sa voiture et jouant négligemment avec ses clés. Luffy fronça les sourcils, surpris que Law ait toujours envie de l'accompagner.

-Je t'ai attendu, Chapeau de paille.

-Désolé...

Law monta dans sa voiture et un peu incertain, Luffy le suivit.

-Je pensais qu'on était fâché ?

Law lui jeta à peine un regard avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Luffy fit de même, abandonnant l'idée de le comprendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait comprit que c'était mission impossible. Quelques minutes auparavant, Law lui faisait une espèce de scène parce qu'il avait décidé de partir et là, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Law devait vraiment être énervé qu'il parte pour en quelque sorte le menacer. En tout cas, Luffy le ressentait comme une menace.

Sincèrement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Law aurait dû sauter de joie à l'entente de cette nouvelle. A moins que… Le plus jeune ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir mais peut-être que Law n'avait pas bien réagi parce qu'il voulait qu'il reste avec lui ? Petit à petit, cette idée fit son chemin dans la tête de Luffy jusqu'à complètement s'y infiltrer. Oui, c'était sans doute ça. Et Law était en réalité triste qu'il parte ! Il avait l'impression qu'il l'abandonnait ou quelque chose comme ça...

Luffy fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de son raisonnement. Il parlait de Law tout de même et connaissant le personnage, il avait des doutes quant à cette hypothèse.

-On est arrivé.

-Traffy' !

Law leva un sourcil surpris par le sérieux dont faisait soudain preuve le plus jeune.

-Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonne pas ! déclama-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dépêche-toi de descendre, je suis pressé !

-Mes sentiments sont sérieux, je t'aime vraiment.

Cette phrase sembla faire son effet car Luffy avait à présent toute l'attention du plus âgé.

-J'allais partir parce que j'avais l'impression que tout ce que je faisais ne servait à rien et que tout ça n'avait aucun sens... J'étais en train de baisser les bras et ça ne me ressemble pas !

Luffy fixa Law, des étincelles dans les yeux.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir redonné espoir. Je t'aime et je compte bien te faire m'aimer ! énonça t-il tout de go.

-Qu'est-ce que t-

Luffy avait détaché sa ceinture et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il se jeta sur les lèvres du médecin, faisant se rencontrer méchamment leurs dents. Cependant, ça ne sembla pas arrêter le plus jeune qui embrassa passionnément Trafalgar.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit !?

Law toucha sa lèvre douloureuse, soulagé de voir qu'il ne saignait pas.

-Désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu précipité ! s'excusa Luffy en rigolant, ce qui accentua la colère du médecin. Mais bon, l'important c'est que le message soit passé !

Luffy sortit alors de la voiture et lui fit de grands signes de la main avant de rejoindre ses amis qui n'avaient rien raté de la scène.

Law soupira. Ce gosse n'était pas croyable. Il lui avait presque fendu la lèvre et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de rigoler... Pas tout à fait. Il lui avait également jeté ses sentiments à la figure.

Law secoua la tête. Luffy ne faisait jamais rien simplement et encore moins comme tout le monde. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait l'aimer, n'est ce pas ? Hé bien, il avait hâte de voir ça.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et quitta tranquillement sa place de stationnement pour rentrer chez lui.

OoOoO

Sanji et Bartolomeo étaient en train de s'affairer pour rentrer les affaires des filles. Ils ne partaient qu'une semaine mais elles avaient dû croire qu'il s'agissait d'un mois car elles avaient emmené plusieurs valises. Bartolomeo soupira, agacé. Elles ne faisaient même pas mine de les aider, trop occupées qu'elles étaient à se dire ce qu'elles avaient pris ou non.

-C'est bizarre que Luffy ne soit pas encore là, s'inquiéta Kaya.

-Ouais, répondit Sanji.

Il regarda son portable pour s'assurer que son ami n'avait pas essayé de le joindre.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu de panne d'oreiller !

-En plus, on ne peut même pas le joindre ! s'agaça Nami.

Sanji souffla. Il avait complètement oublié ce point. Au moins maintenant, il était sûr que même si le Chapeau de paille était en retard ou avait un problème, il ne pourrait pas le prévenir. Il rangea son portable et jeta un coup d'œil à Bartolomeo au cas où celui-ci aurait une idée sur la démarche à suivre.

-Ah ! Ce serait pas lui ? s'enthousiasma alors Usopp.

1Sanji se retourna pour apercevoir une voiture noire se garer un peu plus loin. Il esquissa un sourire en constatant que son ami était enfin là et qu'il avait même réussi à se faire escorter. Certain avait la belle vie ! 2Cependant, Sanji déchanta vite quand il vit très clairement son ami embrasser l'homme qui l'accompagnait. D'où il était, il ne voyait pas bien qui mais à ce moment là, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui intéressait le plus le cuisinier.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Luffy embrassait-il un homme ?

-Vous voyez tous ce que je vois ? demanda simplement Usopp.

Plusieurs oui lui répondirent.

-Seigneur, j'arrive pas à croire que Luffy l'ait vraiment fait, gémit-il.

-Comment ça, il l'a vraiment fait ? questionna Nami qui avait peur de comprendre.

-Depuis quelques temps, il me parle d'un certain Trafalgar Law. Il est un peu à fond dessus si j'ai bien compris et apparemment, son entêtement a payé si j'en crois ce que je viens de voir, expliqua-t-il difficilement.

Sanji sentit son estomac se tordre à ses mots. Il se souvenait de ce nom. Trafalgar Law… C'était l'ami de Zoro qui avait aidé Luffy après son agression. Luffy sortait-il vraiment avec lui ?

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car Luffy sortait déjà de la voiture pour se diriger vers eux au pas de course. Il les salua tellement chaleureusement qu'aucun d'eux ne se sentit de parler de ce qu'ils venaient de voir mais un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture, certaines langues se délièrent.

-Alors ? Vous sortez ensemble, oui ou non ? attaqua Usopp après presque une demi-heure de route.

-Hein ? fit bêtement Luffy.

-Ne fais pas « hein » comme un abruti !

Sanji souffla sur sa cigarette, histoire de se détendre un peu.

-Toi et ce Trafalgar, vous êtes ensemble ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit Luffy.

-Votre relation n'est pas encore tout à fait officielle ? tenta Kaya.

-Pas vraiment. C'est pour lui que c'est compliqué. On fait tout comme un couple Traffy' et moi mais je pense pas qu'il m'aime... On s'embrasse et tout mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça veut dire grand chose pour lui…

Luffy esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre.

-Mais je ne compte pas abandonner !

Sanji observa rapidement Luffy à travers son rétroviseur intérieur avant de reporter son regard sur la route. Luffy venait d'embrasser un homme... et il semblait ne pas avoir de problème avec ça. Ça semblait si facile pour lui ! Alors que lui avait fuit Zoro quand le même problème s'était présenté…

Sanji soupira. Il y avait des avantages à être un peu naïf comme son ami. Au moins, il ne se prenait pas la tête pour rien.

Quoique... La voix du plus jeune lui avait semblé légèrement vacillante sur la fin. Luffy avait l'air de galérer mais en même temps, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Sanji l'avait vu seulement un très court instant à l'hôpital mais l'ami de Zoro n'avait pas l'air très amical et ne semblait pas avoir le sourire facile.

-Tu l'aimes? le questionna Kaya.

Sanji crispa fortement ses mains sur le volant, tous les sens en alerte. Usopp, Chopper et Kaya quant à eux regardaient Luffy en attente d'une réponse.

-...Oui.

Sanji eut mal au coeur face à cette réponse. Luffy acceptait tout cela tellement facilement ! Il n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il aimait un homme. De leur côté, la blonde, le frisé et le futur médecin n'avaient pas l'air choqué ou dégoûté par les propos du Chapeau de paille.

Parler de ça lui faisait penser à Zoro et aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, aux baisers qu'il avait apprécié. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé une seule fois mais deux et c'était lui qui avait demandé la seconde fois… Et bordel, qu'il avait adoré ça ! Mais il avait tellement honte qu'il n'osait pas en parler. Il avait tellement peur...

Peur parce que toute sa vie, il s'était cru hétérosexuel et là, il découvrait qu'il aimait embrasser les hommes. Il était perdu et ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Est-ce que tout cela voulait dire qu'il n'aimait plus les femmes? Qu'il n'allait jamais avoir d'enfant? Est-ce qu'au fond il restait toujours le même Sanji?

Est-ce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Zoro...?

Toujours et encore les mêmes interrogations. Le blond soupira et se concentra sur la route. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis presque une heure maintenant. Malgré la fatigue, Luffy, Chopper et Usopp avaient tenu à aller directement à la plage, décrétant qu'ils pouvaient très bien ranger leurs affaires plus tard dans la journée. Ils avaient alors enfilé leurs maillots de bain et avaient couru jusqu'à la plage, ignorant les réprimandes de la rousse sur le fait qu'ils adoptaient une attitude complètement puérile, bien trop heureux de pouvoir s'amuser.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les garçons se trouvaient devant la plage de Deauville. Elle était presque déserte car il était encore bien trop tôt pour que les gens viennent se baigner. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper voulurent se baigner mais l'eau se trouvait être bien trop froide. Loin de se laisser démoraliser par ces petits détails, ils décidèrent de faire un concours du plus beau château de sable. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent peu avant midi, trop affamés pour continuer.

La venue de Sanji fut accueillie comme un soulagement pour Chopper et Usopp mais pour Luffy, ce fut bien plus que ça. Pour le garçon au chapeau de paille, ce fut plus comme si Sanji était un ange descendu des cieux pour lui sauver la vie.

-Mer'chi!

Luffy croqua à pleines dents dans son énorme sandwich.

-Tu nous sauves, on avait trop faim! continua Usopp.

-Vous auriez dû manger un petit en-cas avant de venir jouer.

Le blond soupira et s'alluma une cigarette. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

-Maintenant, on va se baigner! cria Chopper.

Ses amis acquiescèrent vite mais au moment de partir, Luffy fut retenu par Sanji.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji?

-J'aimerais te parler si possible.

Voyant la mine grave du blond, le brun sut de suite que c'était sûrement important. Ils se levèrent alors en silence et marchèrent un peu sur la plage avant de s'arrêter dans un petit coin tranquille.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est pas grave, j'espère?

-Je...

Sanji s'alluma une autre cigarette. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été si nerveux de parler de ''ça '' avec Luffy.

-Comment tu fais?

-Fais quoi?

Luffy ne comprenait rien du tout. Sanji était bizarre et il avait l'air nerveux, ce qui était plutôt rare. Peut-être était-il malade?

-Comment fais-tu pour être si paisible... ?

-Je comprends rien du tout à ce que tu dis, Sanji !

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'en sortant avec un homme, les gens te voient différemment et te juges?

-Bah en quoi le fait que j'aime un homme gênerait les gens ? Ca ne regarde que Law et moi ce qui se passe entre nous. Surtout qu'au final, il se passe pas grand chose, déclara t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Sanji soupira. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de réponse de la part de Luffy. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps et en plus, il avait encore envie de fumer. Il commença à partir mais fut soudainement arrêté par la voix du brun.

-Sabo m'a toujours dit qu'on tombait amoureux d'une personne et non d'un sexe.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase.

-Si tout le monde pouvait penser comme lui, tout serait tellement plus simple.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'abrutis mais au pire, on s'en fout ! Moi, tant que j'ai Law et que mes amis me soutiennent, je m'en fous des autres. Je ferai tout pour garder Traffy' et j'ai confiance en vous alors tout va bien !

Luffy souriait encore de ce sourire si particulier qui avait le don de réchauffer le coeur des gens. Et d'un coup, Sanji se sentit plus léger. Il avait bien fait d'avoir cette petite discussion avec le Chapeau de paille. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à Luffy et que celui-ci ne le jugerait jamais. Il en venait même à se demander comment il avait pu douter de lui ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

Il soupira et fourragea dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

-Luffy... J'ai embrassé un homme et j'ai aimé ça.

Sanji ne s'était jamais senti aussi anxieux qu'à cet instant. Il attendit avec impatience la réponse de son ami et espéra sincèrement que Luffy pourrait l'aider.

-Oh, sérieux ? C'est cool ! C'est qui ? Je le connais? Me dis pas que c'est Ace quand même ?!

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa de le rassurer Sanji. C'est Zoro.

-Ah bah, ça va alors!

-Je suis perdu, Luffy...

-Comment ça?

Luffy observa Sanji se tortiller les doigts, mal à l'aise. Effectivement, le cuistot semblait confus, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sanji?

-Je pense souvent à lui, aux baisers qu'on a échangés. Je voulais me persuader que je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête parce que c'est le seul homme que j'ai jamais embrassé mais... Au fond de moi, je me dis que c'est parce que c'est lui, tout simplement. Je ressens ce petit truc qui me dit que malheureusement, ce n'est pas que de la curiosité et c'est ça qui me fait peur.

-Pourquoi t'en parles pas avec lui?

Sanji étouffa un petit rire amer.

-Ne sois pas naïf, Luffy. Il se fout complètement de ce que je ressens. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est... C'est tiré son coup.

Cette constatation lui fit atrocement mal. Le dire à voix haute rendait la chose affreusement réelle.

Luffy ne savait pas trop quoi répondre au blond. Il ne connaissait pas assez Zoro pour certifier que celui-ci ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il se sentit misérable. Le blond souffrait et lui n'arrivait même pas à l'aider un tant soit peu...

Paris, Appartement de Law, 10h48

Trafalgar Law observait depuis maintenant presque une demi-heure Eustass Kid étaler soigneusement toutes sortes d'armes sur sa table basse. S'il avait su un jour que son salon se transformerait en salle d'interrogatoire...

Le numéro I de l'organisation était un spécimen assez étrange, toujours prompt à utiliser la violence et se fichant de blesser des victimes civiles tant que sa mission était menée à bien. Individu avec des problèmes de colère, Eustass Captain Kidd comme il aimait lui-même se nommer, détestait qu'on se moque de lui et se sentait insulté quand on le regardait trop longtemps.

Trafalgar Law avait bien étudié le numéro I des Supernovae. C'était quelqu'un d'assez atypique et il préférait savoir comment gérer le personnage.

-Law, tu ne veux pas t'occuper de l'interroger?

-C'est ton boulot, ne le relègue pas à d'autres. Déjà que tu t'incrustes chez moi, fit l'autre, acide.

Le brun observa la silhouette inconsciente de la jeune femme que le numéro I de l'organisation des Supernovae avait capturé un peu plus tôt. C'était une jeune femme de presque trente ans avec de longs cheveux verts. De ce qu'il en savait, elle faisait partie de la famille de Don Quichotte Doflamingo alias Joker.

-Je pensais que tu aurais accepté. Après tout, tu adores ça, faire du mal aux gens.

-Ne me mets pas dans le même bateau que toi, Kidd.

-Pourtant, c'est le cas. Tu ne ressens rien en tuant des gens. Ca te fait limite ni chaud ni froid d'ôter la vie ! Pour moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre nous. Sauf que moi, j'arrive à apprécier cet acte à sa juste valeur et que je n'ai pas l'air de me faire chier comme un rat mort. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qui a fait que tu es devenu comme ça, s'interrogea le roux l'air de rien avant de continuer son monologue.

-Si tu continues, le Chapeau de Paille va te laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette et partir.

Law qui était resté impassible jusque là se figea à la mention de Luffy, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Eustass Kidd qui se mit alors à rire aux éclats.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça?

Law était énervé. Les mots que prononçait Kidd ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

-Je ne pensais pas ça possible mais en fait, si !

Il afficha un grand sourire qui inquiéta Law plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu tiens à lu-

-Non!

Law serrait les poings. Il ne voulait pas que le rouge lui parle de Luffy.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Tu es donc capable d'aimer quelqu'un? se moqua le roux.

-Je ne sait pas ce que tu t'imagines mais j'héberge juste le Chapeau de paille le temps de son rétablissement.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il est guéri. Moi je crois plutôt qu'en réalité, tu vis le parfait amour en secret avec cet idiot qui te sert de petit ami !

-Tu divagues complètement.

Law détourna le regard de peur que le mercenaire ne voit clair dans son mensonge.

-Non, je pense pas. Mais mon pauvre, ça doit être dur de s'occuper de lui, non? Est-ce qu'il te laisse toujours le baiser ou est-ce qu'il est trop traumatisé pour que tu puisses le toucher?

-Ne me cherche pas. Ce qui se passe entre lui et moi ne te regarde pas, Eustass ''Captain '' Kidd.

Law souffla doucement pour essayer de se contrôler. Le roux allait trop loin et le médecin n'était pas sûr de réussir à rester maitre de lui-même si le mercenaire continuait sur ce terrain-là.

-Oh, alors il se passe bien quelque chose ! Il n'a pas dû être si traumatisé que ça. Je suis même sûr qu'au fond, il a adoré de se faire prendre sur le trot-

Avant même que le numéro I de l'organisation n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Law s'était emparé d'un des nombreux couteaux qui jonchait la table et s'était rué sur le roux. Il le dévisageait de ses yeux noirs de colère et faisait pression de sa lame sur sa carotide.

-Si tu parles encore une fois, une seule fois de plus de lui, je te tue Eustass!

Kidd le regarda en souriant, la lame qui entaillait son cou ne semblant nullement le gêner. Il serra alors fortement la main de Trafalgar qui tenait le couteau et exerça une pression suffisante pour que celui-ci lâche l'arme.

-Tu as changé Law, constata-t-il.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa victime qui commençait doucement à papillonner des yeux. Law quant à lui était resté immobile alors même que Kidd avait commençait à torturer la jeune femme. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le couteau par terre.

Il avait changé et il le savait. Et tout ça, c'était à cause du Chapeau de paille...

Mais comment ce gamin avait-il fait pour rentrer et s'imposer dans sa vie à ce point!? Il passait son temps à manger et à foutre le bordel partout ! Il était idiot et faisait n'importe quoi ! Il avait juste 18 ans et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, l'énervant avec ses « je t'aime » à tout va ! Et puis il n'arrêtait pas de se glisser dans son lit, l'empêchant ainsi de se reposer car il lui donnait des coups de pied à longueur de temps ! Il passait son temps à lui voler des baisers, croyant qu'il dormait encore !

Mais tout ça le définissait et à force, il s'était habitué à tous ses petits défauts. Il sortit de sa torpeur en entendant la femme crier sous les coups du rouge.

-Je sais que c'est l'un des hommes de Joker qui a fait le coup. Tu dois savoir qui c'est. Il a bien dû se vanter auprès de tout le monde d'avoir fait hurler de douleur le petit fils du tristement célèbre Garp.

Law fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Eustass Kid parlait bien de Luffy?

Monet souffrait trop pour aligner deux mots. Cette espèce de taré venait de lui couper un doigt!

Son silence ne sembla pas plaire au mercenaire car il enfonça vigoureusement son couteau jusqu'à la manche dans la cuisse droite de la femme qui cria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

-Eustass... Les voisins, fit Law, toujours un peu perdu.

Le numéro I des Supernovae l'ignora et continua.

-Je n'ai jamais été patient alors si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta vie, parle et parle maintenant !

-J-je...ne sais pas comment i-il s'appelle. C'est une nouvelle r-recrue.

-Une nouvelle recrue ?

Il sortit la lame du couteau de quelques centimètres et la renfonça violemment ensuite. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en entendant le cri d'agonie que poussa la jeune femme.

-Il est grand et musclé et blond... C'est tout ce que je sais. J-je ne m'intéressais jamais à ce qu'i-il racontait.

-Donc il s'en vantait?

-...O-oui...

Le Numéro I soupira, retira le couteau et trancha la gorge de Monet sans autre forme de procès.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ?!

-Parce qu'elle était devenue inutile.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle avait d'autres informations concernant Joker!

-Elle n'aurait rien dit, cette tarée est folle de lui. Elle aurait préféré mourir que de le trahir.

Numéro IV lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur la femme qui se vidait de son sang. Son tapis était foutu!

-Pourquoi tu cherchais des informations sur l'agression du Chapeau de paille?

-Je croyais que je n'avais plus le droit de parler de lui?

Law soupira, excédé. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas le Numéro I.

-Je vais appeler Numéro II et III pour qu'ils fassent le ménage.

-Fais-le toi-même.

-Et puis quoi encore ? C'est leur boulot après tout.

Trafalgar leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que c'était leur travail mais Eustass Kidd abusait. Des fois, il se demandait comment son partenaire, Killer, faisait pour le supporter.

-Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire que Zoro s'est fait coffrer.

-Quoi!?

-J'ai dit q-

-J'ai très bien entendu, je ne suis pas sourd ! Comment as-tu fait pour avoir oublier de me le dire!?

-J'ai oublié, c'est tout.

Kidd souriait, semblant se ficher de l'inquiétude que ressentait Law pour son coéquipier. Le brun souffla. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec le roux. Il se contenta juste de prendre ses affaires et de quitter l'appartement, direction le commissariat.

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte, 15h16

Ace venait de finir une de ses missions où il avait dû accompagner un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à une ?uvre de charité. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Cavendish en face de lui qui semblait avoir dû mal à terminer son beignet.

Après son rendez-vous, Ace était venu à la cafétéria réservée spécialement aux employés et c'était là qu'il avait croisé le blond. Il avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait bien essayé de le faire parler mais Cavendish n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire que tout allait bien.

-Sincèrement, tout va bien. C'est juste que je pense arrêter ce travail très bientôt. J'en ai un peu marre de devoir me montrer courtois avec des hommes et des femmes qui ont au moins le double de mon âge si ce n'est plus, et qui ne rêve que d'une chose, m'avoir dans leur lit…

Ace n'ajouta rien. Il comprenait très bien son ami. Lui aussi voulait arrêter. D'ailleurs, il avait prit rendez-vous avec Diamante pour lui en faire part mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas encore pu discuter ensemble. Il n'effectuait aucune mission spéciale mais l'attrait de l'argent passé, il se rendait compte que c'était tout comme. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu en venir là comme il se l'était promis avait l'impression de s'être perdu depuis la mort de Barbe Blanche...

Il piocha dans la corbeille où reposaient quelques bonbons et les mangea sans grande conviction.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'ai l'impression de me vendre.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

-Au début, on est juste impressionné par l'argent qu'on peut se faire mais peu importe l'argent qu'on te promet, les gens n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme un vulgaire morceau de viande…

Le blond avait les yeux embués comme s'il s'était replongé dans des souvenirs douloureux. A ce constat, Ace se demanda s'il parlait toujours de la même chose.

-C'est vrai que c'est le genre de boulot dont tout le monde rêve mais un petit moment seulement. Perso, je me vois plus dans un truc du genre pompier et dompter les flammes. Ou alors, prof ! Je sais pas… En fait, j'accepterai un peu tout sauf un truc qui impliquerait de rester dans un bureau toute la journée ! J'ai jamais aimé ça. Je dois être claustrophobe ou un truc comme ça !

Ace avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère mais ça n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air de marcher.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et n'importe quoi pendant quelques minutes avant d'être rejoints par Margaret qui ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui mais était passée voir Diamante pour recevoir son salaire.

-Tu as une petite mine, ma pauvre!

Cavendish avait l'air soucieux. Joker la faisait travailler comme une dingue et il savait ce qu'il lui faisait quand ils étaient seuls dans le bureau du grand patron. Cet homme était une ordure.

-C'est vrai que je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment. J'aurais aimé me reposer davantage mais le délai pour annuler un rendez-vous était passé et de toute façon, j'aurais perdu de l'argent en n'y allant pas. J'ai pu reprendre quelques forces aujourd'hui mais demain, j'ai à nouveau un rendez-vous. Heureusement, après, j'ai quelques jours de repos.

-Heureusement parce que tu fais peur à voir, ma belle ! s'inquiéta t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Cavendish.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Nami, Cavendish?

Devant les regards surpris que lui lancèrent ses collègues de travail, le brun se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une boulette.

-On n'a pas beaucoup le temps de se voir en ce moment à cause des cours mais ouais... Ouais, ça va. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

-Euh... Comme ça, c'est tout.

Apparemment, il aurait dû se taire. La prochaine fois, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de prendre des nouvelles de la copine d'un ami ! Heureusement que Sabo ne réagissait pas comme ça quand il lui parlait de Koala. D'ailleurs, il se demandait quand son frère allait enfin lui présenter la blonde.

Ace fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Il venait de recevoir un message. Son c?ur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand le nom de Marco s'afficha.

_De : Marco_

_A : Ace_

_Bonjour, comment vas-tu?_

_Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas venir après demain, j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute._

-Ça va, Ace?

Le brun releva vivement la tête et planta ses orbes onyx dans ceux inquiets de Margaret.

-Ouais!

-Tu es sûr?

-Mais oui, je te dis!

Il avait parlé beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu et le regretta aussitôt.

-Désolé !

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en offusquer car elle se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire avant de continuer à parler avec le blond.

_De : Ace_

_A : Marco_

_Et c'est quoi ton empêchement !? J'espère que c'est pas une excuse bidon pour pas me voir !_

Ace piocha une nouvelle fois dans la corbeille à bonbon sous le regard soucieux du scandinave.

-Tu ne devrais pas en manger autant, Ace, l'avertit Cavendish.

-C'est que des bonbons ! En plus, ils sont trop bons ! Ils n'en vendent qu'ici alors je me suis fait une petite réserve au cas où un beau jour, ils décident de ne plus commercialiser ces petites merveilles !

-Tu diras plus ça quand t'auras mal au ventre et que t'auras des caries, continua Margaret, moqueuse.

-Moque-toi, si tu veux mais je n'ai jamais eu de carie avant et je ne compte pas en avoir plus tard !

_De : Marco_

_A : Ace_

_Je dois voir un ami._

_Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ta réponse?_

-Un ami ! Mais il se fout de moi, en plus!

-Ace, qu'est ce qu'il y a...encore? questionna le blond.

-Rien…

-Tu es sur ton portable depuis tout à l'heure. A qui tu parles pour que ça te mette dans des états pareils? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

-À personne.

-On t'a connu plus bavard que ça !

Voyant que Margaret n'allait pas le laisser tranquille, il leur expliqua ce qu'il se passait.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu t'énerves?

-Parce qu'il ment ! Et puis je suis pas énervé !

-Oui, si tu le dis. Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il ment? demanda le blond.

-Laisse tomber, Cavendish. Il va te dire qu'il le sait, c'est tout, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Ace se renfrogna. Il n'allait pas du tout dire ça mais plus un truc du genre '' Je le sens, c'est tout ''. Mouais, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence finalement…

Il soupira et décida de répondre.

_De : Ace_

_A : Marco_

_Ouais, c'est ça. Amuse-toi bien!_

A peine eut-il envoyé son message qu'il reçut un autre message de Marco.

_De : Marco_

_A : Ace_

_Je t'attends, je suis au café de Makino._

Ace avala difficilement sa salive. Marco s'était organisé pour pouvoir le voir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à leur rendez-vous ! Soudain, le brun sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Il avait été vraiment idiot et il était heureux que Marco veuille toujours lui parler.

_De : Marco_

_A : Ace_

_Idiot._

Peut-être pas finalement...

-Bon, je vais vous laisser !

Ace se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et fila sans laisser le temps à ses amis d'ajouter quelque chose. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas rater Marco.

Paris, Commissariat de Police, 16h47

-Comment tu te sens?

Law était venu au commissariat dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de l'arrestation de Zoro. Il avait alors demandé à le voir mais la police avait refusé. Il avait donc attendu et attendu un nombre incalculable d'heures.

Et pendant ce temps là, il n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour le vert. Pourquoi avait-il été arrêté ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec l'assassinat du majordome? Il espérait que ce soit tout, sauf ça.

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Quelle preuve détenait la police envers le mercenaire exactement? Zoro avait-il besoin d'un avocat? Il espérait sincèrement que non... Il allait aussi falloir qu'il contacte le boss pour le prévenir de la situation car il doutait fortement que Eustass ''Captain'' Kidd l'ait fait. Et puis, il y avait aussi Jewerly qui devait maintenant s'occuper d'Ace seule. Elle allait peut-être avoir besoin d'un nouveau partenaire si Zoro se retrouvait obligé de passer quelques temps en prison. Bonney allait sûrement encore gueuler…

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand un jeune homme blond vint le chercher. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes avant que Hermep ne l'amène voir son ami.

Zoro était tranquillement en train de faire des abdos, ne semblant pas trop s'inquiéter de sa situation.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Law.

Zoro semblait fatigué comme s'il manquait de sommeil. Il soupira avant de jeter un coup d'?il à la cellule où on l'avait enfermé la veille.

-Comment vas tu ?

-J'ai sommeil mais sinon ouais, ça va.

-Pourquoi t-ont-il arrêté?

-Ils m'accusent du meurtre de Klahadol.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont des preuves au moins?

-Ils ont prit ma boucle d'oreille.

Law observa plus précisément Zoro et remarqua qu'effectivement, il n'avait plus sa boucle d'oreille.

-Ils ont également un témoignage qui dit que cette boucle d'oreilles appartenait bien à la famille de Kaya etc... Et puis, j'ai pas d'alibi. Franchement, je sais pas si je vais sortir de ce trou bientôt !

-C'est Sanji qu-

-On s'en fout, Law. C'est pas le problème.

-C'est vrai que si tu avais fait plus attention, on en serait pas là !

-Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait des liens avec les proches de ce Klahadol.

-Peut-être mais dans tous les cas, tu n'aurais jamais dû lui passer cette boucle d'oreille !

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, fataliste. Il savait qu'il avait merdé, c'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler toutes les deux minutes. Law quant à lui n'arrêtait pas de ressasser ce que venait de lui dire son coéquipier. Il espérait sincèrement que le boss allait pouvoir le sortir de là.

-J'ai dit à Ace de pas trop se faire de souci pour moi vu qu'il semblait complètement paniqué quand les flics m'ont emmené. Je me demande comment il va... Il doit se dire que c'est une erreur et que je vais bientôt sortir. Ce serait bien si c'était vrai…

Zoro soupira. Il se trouvait dans une situation délicate et ne savait pas comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir.

-Law.

-Quoi encore?

-Ils ont vu mon tatouage.

-Merde !

Paris, Café de Makino, 18h23

Ace venait enfin d'arriver au café Makino. Il avait couru comme un dératé, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Il avait d'ailleurs failli se faire écraser au moins une bonne centaine de fois mais qu'à cela ne tienne, au moins il était arrivé à temps. Complètement épuisé et à la limite de l'asphyxie mais il était là et Marco était toujours dans le café.

Il était assis à sa table habituelle avec son ordinateur et ses éternelles lunettes qui lui donnaient ce petit air sérieux. Il buvait nonchalamment son café sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

Ace l'observa pendant encore quelques minutes avant d'enfin se décider à l'aborder. Depuis le taxi, ils ne s'étaient parlés que par textos et le brun appréhendait un peu cette ''rencontre''. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire… C'était tellement plus facile par message !

Et puis, peut-être que Marco lui en voulait toujours par rapport à la manière dont il s'était conduit un peu plus tôt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte en y repensant. En plus, Marco l'avait traité '' d'idiot ''…

Ace souffla comme pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers Marco. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et il sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

-S-salut.

Seul un silence lui répondit. Ace se sentit tout petit face à Marco qui semblait décider à l'ignorer. Le brun se racla alors la gorge pour se donner une contenance, ce qui sembla sortir le blond de son mutisme.

-Ah. Bonjour, Ace. Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-C'est pas grave.

Ouais, c'est ça. Il s'était juste pris le plus gros vent de sa vie, mais bon. Pendant un moment, Ace se demanda même qui était le plus gamin entre eux deux.

-Je suis content que tu m'aies attendu.

-Hm, se contenta de répondre le blond.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça tout à l'heure.

-Effectivement, oui.

Apparemment, le blond était en colère. Ace se tritura les doigts, mal à l'aise. Il s'était déjà excusé et ne savait pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Il se sentait un peu con à rester immobile comme ça.

-Assieds-toi.

Le brun s'exécuta et continua à jouer avec ses doigts.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Tu voulais qu'on se voit pour me rendre l'argent du taxi.

-Ah oui!

Ace fouilla dans ses poches dans l'espoir d'en sortir son portefeuille mais rien. Elles étaient complètement vides !

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu as encore oublié ton portefeuille? C'est une manie chez toi de te balader les poches vides ?

-Désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'était pas obligé de me rembourser.

-Si, j'y tiens. J'ai eu une sale journée, du coup j'ai eu la tête ailleurs tout le temps ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Marco...

-Ce n'est pas grave, Ace. Alors tu as eu une sale journée?

Le blond avait vraiment l'air de se soucier de la réponse et cela fit plaisir au brun.

-Un pote à moi a des problèmes. Les flics sont venus l'embarquer hier soir et depuis, j'ai pas de nouvelle. Je sais même pas pourquoi ils l'ont emmené...

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange...Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas trop. Ils l'ont peut-être emmené juste pour l'interroger. Et de toute façon, ils ne peuvent le garder que trois jours maximum. Passer ce délai là, tu pourras t'inquiéter.

Marco continuait de lui parler, de lui évoquer les différentes possibilités qu'il pouvait y avoir mais Ace l'écoutait à peine. Pourtant, il était sûr que ce que lui disait Marco était très intéressant mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute : il n'arrivait juste pas à détourner son attention des lèvres tentatrices du blond.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Juste pour voir quel goût ses lèvres avaient. Juste pour voir comment ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Ace avait rapproché sa chaise et se penchait lentement vers Marco qui avait arrêté de parler et l'observait, les sourcil froncés. Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, les lèvres du brun se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes.

Ace sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Il s'était toujours imaginé échanger un baiser avec quelqu'un avant mais là où certain qualifiait le baiser comme un geste tendre et romantique, lui imaginait juste les centaines de microbes que les gens s'échangeaient à travers ce geste, ce qui l'avait fortement rebuté et convaincu de ne pas céder à la tentation. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les gens faisaient pour apprécier d'échanger leurs salives avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais là! Là, c'était une explosion de sensation. C'était le nirvana!

Marco avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas bougé quand Ace avait initié le baiser. Il ne rêvait pas ? Ace l'embrassait?

Pourquoi maintenant ? En fait, non. Pourquoi tout court? Il sentit les lèvres du brun bouger contre les siennes et instinctivement, il suivit son mouvement. Peut-être se posait-il trop de questions...

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations que Ace lui prodiguait à travers le baiser. C'était doux et tellement passionné à la fois.

_'' Il n'embrasse jamais ses amants ''_

Marco ouvrit soudainement les yeux, complètement chamboulé. Satch lui avait dit que Ace n'embrassait jamais ses amants, qu'il n'embrassait jamais personne d'ailleurs ! Alors pourquoi était-il en train de l'embrasser? Est-ce qu'il était en train de se jouer de lui?

A cette pensée, il paniqua et repoussa violemment le brun. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses... Tout ça ce n'était pas pour lui.

Ace le regarda, complètement perdu. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Il essaya de capter le regard de Marco mais celui-ci s'obstinait à regarder le sol. Ace sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision.

Il ramassa en vitesses ses affaires et partit sans se retourner.

Il avait trop mal. Il avait toujours refusé de s'attacher pour s'éviter ce genre de déception car il savait très bien que ça pouvait arriver.

Qu'il allait souffrir s'il laissait trop de place aux sentiments. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer et Marco n'y faisait pas exception.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Fais-moi l'amour, Law.

Luffy avait ses yeux ancrés à ceux de Law. Son regard laissait transparaître toute sa détermination et son envie.

Celui-ci s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je ne fais pas l'amour, Chapeau de paille. Je baise.

Luffy ne put empêcher son corps de trembler en entendant la voix rauque de désir de Trafalgar. Et sans plus attendre, il renversa Luffy sur le canapé avant de le surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

-Alors que décides-tu, Chapeau de paille? Veux-tu que je te '' baise ''?

Law utilisait des mots crus volontairement. Il ne voulait pas que Luffy s'imagine quoi que ce soit et surtout pas qu'il ressente quelque chose pour lui. Mettre ce genre de mots sur ce genre de choses lui permettait également de ne pas perdre pied. Peut-être même qu'au fond, il espérait quand entendant ce mot, les ardeurs de Luffy soit calmées et qu'il s'arrête parce qu'il avait envie d'amour et non pas d'une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'air sur le canapé du salon.

Law soupira intérieurement. Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler et arrêter tout ça avant que ça ne dégénère. Luffy restait un adolescent en quelque sorte. C'était à lui de réagir. Mais sentir le corps du Chapeau de paille sous le sien qui se languissait de ses caresses ne fit qu'accroître son désir. Il regrettait sa période forcée d'abstinence car sans elle, il aurait peut-être tenu plus longtemps contre l'appel du désir.

Le fait que Luffy soit un homme ne semblait pas vraiment l'arrêter.

Law donna un léger coup de bassin, réveillant ainsi la virilité de Luffy qui gémissait pitoyablement avant de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher tout autre bruit suspect de sortir. Law continua alors de se mouvoir au-dessus de Luffy dans le but de le faire céder un peu plus vite. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois pour murmurer à l'oreille du plus jeune.

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres soient rouges? Que je te suce ou alors que je baise ta bouche? Peut-être préfères-tu que je te saute tout court?

* * *

Et voila ;) on espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ;)

A bientôt ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...Chapitre 19

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte, 30 août 2013, 08h42

Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la pièce et les rideaux tirés permettaient à peine aux rayons du soleil de filtrer. Il faisait sombre. Seule la fumée de cigarette du maître des lieux était visible.

Joker était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau et fixait son interlocuteur, presque impassible.

Joker était fier de ce qu'il avait. Tout cet argent, il ne le devait qu'à une seule personne, lui-même. Son enfance avait été très dure. Passer du statut de millionnaire à celui de rien du tout avait été une épreuve difficile. Joker avait dû vivre comme un moins que rien, tout cela à cause de son père qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Cet homme qu'il appelait autrefois son père avait décidé de tout abandonner pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin du luxe et de l'argent facile.

Sa famille avait alors vécu pendant quelques mois dans un confort minimaliste avant de perdre le peu de bien et de confort qu'ils avaient dans un horrible incendie. Son père, voyant l'état dans lequel sa famille se trouvait réduite était retourné demander de l'aide à sa famille qui l'avait alors renié. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas apprécié qu'ils partent et abandonnent ainsi leur statut de noble ainsi que leurs richesse pour vivre une vie ordinaire. Ils avaient vu en cet acte un moyen de renier leur nom, de dévaloriser ce qu'ils étaient, des nobles... Le maître des lieux avait donc été obligé de vivre avec sa famille dans le froid avec un seul repas par jour lorsqu'ils étaient chanceux.

Les jours avaient passé et sa rancœur contre son père n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Habitué à son confort, le garçon avait du mal à s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie. Joker ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment son frère avait fait pour réussir à supporter tout cela.

Sa famille avait même dû demander la charité pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que s'habiller ! Bordel, il avait dû porter les mêmes vêtements tous les jours pendant un temps qui lui avait semblé infini!

Et ces gens qui l'avaient regardé avec une pitié à peine dissimulée... qui le jugeaient. Tous des abrutis.

Puis il avait perdu sa mère. Elle s'était fait agressée par une petite bande d'ivrognes qui l'avaient violée et battue tellement fort qu'elle en était morte. Et son père qui continuait à lui affirmer que les Hommes étaient des gens bien et que leurs problèmes allaient bientôt s'arranger ! Comment pouvait-il encore le dire alors que sa mère avait été tuée par une bande d'abrutis complètement saouls et qui s'en étaient tirés avec à peine 5 ans de prison?

Mais tout cela était du passé maintenant. Il avait remonté la pente et avait construit son empire seul. Il était un brillant businessman richissime s'apparentant à un modèle de réussite. Et dans l'ombre, il était un marchand d'armes ayant fourni de nombreux pays en temps de guerre, un proxénète, un baron de la drogue, un prêteur sur gage... Et la liste était longue.

Il se servit un verre d'alcool qu'il but d'une traite avant de reporter son attention sur son homologue. Il n'appréciait pas cette homme, il n'était même pas sûr de pourvoir lui faire confiance. Mais même si Joker se détestait le dire il avait besoin de cette homme pour son nouveau projet.

-Portgas veut partir, déclara Joker.

-Retiens-le. Il nous faut à tout prix les données du ''smile'', répondit son interlocuteur.

-Hé bah, débrouille-toi pour les avoir ! Je ne veux pas griller ma couverture à cause de cette histoire, continua le chef.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors? paniqua l'homme brun.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper.

-Portgas me déteste. Dès qu'il me verra, il essayera de me tuer, paniqua le brun.

Doflamingo soupira, excédé.

-J'enverrai un de mes hommes faire le travail alors.

Il se resservit en alcool et prit le temps de savourer sa boisson cette fois-ci.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Il ne parlera jamais.

-Oh, crois-moi, à la fin il aura tellement mal qu'il parlera ne serait-ce que pour demander grâce.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson tout en fixant son regard sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-J'espère pour toi que c'est bien lui qui détient ces informations, lâcha Joker.

-Barbe Blanche avait une confiance aveugle en lui ! De plus, c'était son petit préféré. Bien sûr que c'est lui qui a les données!

Joker ouvrit le premier tiroir à sa droite et en ressortit un dossier portant le nom de _X²30. _Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta pendant une dizaine de minutes. Son projet allait bientôt aboutir. Il avait fait plusieurs essais cliniques qui s'étaient avérés assez concluants.

Ce virus avait une force destructrice extraordinaire. Plusieurs organisations et pays le harcelaient déjà pour l'obtenir. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas la mettre sur le marché. Il lui manquait des données capitales que Ace semblait être le seul à détenir.

-Nous allons nous faire des millions avec ce bijou! rigola son interlocuteur.

L'argent. Toujours l'argent. Seul l'argent les intéressait, seul l'argent comptait.

Ils burent encore un peu, discutant du fameux virus et des possibilités qu'ils avaient pour enfin finir ce projet ainsi que les effets sur le monde futur si le produit était mis en vente.

-J'ai appris que tu avais un nouvel homme.

-Oh, Bellamy ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Le brun rigola tellement fort que ça lui déclencha une quinte de toux.

-J'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait aussi !

Cette fois-ci, Joker le suivit dans son rire.

-Malheureusement, Garp n'est au courant de rien…

-Oh, dommage. J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête quand il aura appris ce qui est arrivé à son petit-fils !

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 09h57

Ace mangeait tranquillement ses céréales les yeux fermés, donnant ainsi l'impression d'être encore endormi. Sabo se demandait bien comment son frère se débrouillait pour manger sans s'en mettre partout car il était tout le temps dans cet état quand il avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

Soudain, le brun s'endormit réellement et Sabo poussa immédiatement son bol de céréales, évitant ainsi à sa tête de se cogner. Le blond le regarda, amusé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Ace n'avait pas fait une crise de narcolepsie.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il continua à manger ses tartines tout en pensant à son nouveau statut d'espion. L'armée des Révolutionnaires avait réussi à lui procurer un emploi de barman au sein d'un des nombreux restaurants de l'hôtel Don Quichotte. Ce poste était beaucoup moins avantageux que celui de Violet qui travaillait directement sous les ordres de Joker mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait réussi à s'infiltrer. C'était à lui seul de se débrouiller pour trouver des informations sur Joker.

De toute façon, la plupart des gens aimaient bien discuter avec les barmans, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient beaucoup bu auparavant. En plus, il pouvait toujours fouiller un peu l'hôtel pour trouver le plus d'informations possible. L'hôtel Don Quichotte était le repère de Joker et il devait forcément y avoir des informations, des choses illicites ou n'importe quoi d'autre...

-Oh... Putain…

Ace papillonna des yeux avant de se les frotter énergiquement et de fixer Sabo qui buvait son café, imperturbable.

-J'ai dormi longtemps?

-20 minutes tout au plus. Mauvaise nuit?

-Je t'en parle même pas…

Il sortit son portable, l'observa pendant une minute avant de le ranger et de soupirer.

-T'attends un appel peut-être?

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à regarder ton portable alors ?

Ace soupira une fois de plus et posa sa tête sur la table dans un geste fataliste. Sabo but une nouvelle gorgée de son doux breuvage. Il savait qu'il avait gagné, c'était juste une question de temps. De toute façon, ça marchait tout le temps de cette manière entre eux : ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher. Le secret de Luffy avait été la seule chose que le blond avait tu à Ace.

-J'ai rencontré un mec.

Ace avait maintenant la tête dans ses bras et regardait Sabo avec des yeux de chiot.

-Non?! Genre t'as rencontré un plan cul ou un mec?

Ace trouva Sabo un peu trop enthousiaste à son goût. Celui-ci avait toujours eu peur que son grand frère ne trouve jamais l'amour, le brun ne souhaitant jamais vraiment s'investir dans une relation amoureuse.

-J'ai dit un mec, Sabo!

Ace baissa la tête.

-Bah ! Y a quelques temps avec toi, ça voulait dire autre chose !

-J'ai rencontré un mec qui me plaît énormément... et que j'ai même embrassé… T'emballe pas, c'est foutu ! s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant que Sabo allait le harceler de question.

-Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux !? Ace, tu peux pas dire ça !

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Ça se voit que tu l'as dans la peau, Ace ! Et puis, tu l'as embrassé! Tu te rends compte que c'est le premier homme que tu embrasses ?

-Tu exagères. Je t'ai déjà embrassé, non ?

Le blond le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Il sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir du moment dont Ace parlait. Puis, sans que le brun ne s'y attende, son frère éclata de rire tellement fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Ce petit manège dura une dizaine de minutes avant que le brun, excédé, ne lui demande d'arrêter.

-Excuse-moi, Ace. Mais ce que tu viens de dire est sincèrement drôle !

-Ouais, c'est ça. Pourquoi tu te marrais, d'abord? ronchonna-t-il.

-A cause de la connerie que tu viens de me sortir ! On s'est jamais embrassé, Ace ! On était monté en haut d'un arbre et tu étais monté tellement haut que tu avais peur de descendre. Je t'avais promis de te rattraper si tu sautais alors t'as sauté mais tu m'as complètement écrasé et j'ai perdu ma dent à cause de tes bêtises !

-Ah… Ouais..., fit Ace, le rouge aux joues.

-Alors, c'était comment?

Ace n'avait pas besoin de précision pour savoir que le blond parlait du baiser.

-C'était bien, se contenta de répondre le brun.

-C'est tout ? Allez, sois pas radin! bouda Sabo.

-Non, Sab'. C'est quelque chose d'assez intime, je vais pas te le raconter !

-T'as jamais été pudique avant ! Tu passais d'ailleurs ton temps à me raconter tes ébats, j'avais l'impression de regarder des vidéos interdites aux mineurs rien qu'en t'écoutant! Alors parle, Portgas !

-C'était wow!

Ace avait répondu tellement vite que Sabo se demanda s'il avait vraiment voulu lui cacher tout ça.

-Rien qu'avec un baiser, il m'a complètement transcendé ! C'est le bon, Sabo, j'en suis sûr !

-Hé bah ? Fonce alors! l'encouragea le blond.

-C'est foutu, Sab'. Quand je l'ai embrassé, il m'a repoussé… Et puis je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois en compagnie d'une femme brune. Il doit être hétéro et a dû être dégoûté quand je l'ai embrassé...

-Il a peut-être juste été surpris, tenta son frère.

-Peut-être. De toute façon, je le saurai jamais. Il répond à aucun de mes textos et quand je l'appelle, je tombe direct sur sa messagerie…

Sabo se sentait triste pour son frère. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral mais il ne savait pas quoi. Si le futur potentiel petit-ami de Ace ne répondait pas, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. En tout cas, il espérait que celui-ci se décide vite à reprendre contact avec son frère, qu'ils puissent alors s'expliquer et qu'ils se fassent même plein de bisous et vivent heureux…

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Ace et celui-ci lui répondit par un petit sourire.

-Tu veux qu'on se fasse quelque chose rien que tous les deux ? Histoire que tu déprimes pas trop tout seul ?

-Non, t'inquiète. Je vois un client cet après-midi.

-Un client? Comment ça un client?

Ace grimaça. Il venait de faire une petite bourde.

-Tu fais des passes, Ace ? Tu te prostitues?!

Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'inquiétude du blond.

-Non, Sabo. Je suis escorte, c'est tout.

-C'est ça ton travail?!

-Oui, mais plus pour longtemps. Je compte arrêter. J'attends juste de voir Diamante pour lui remettre ma lettre de démission, qu'il l'accepte et après je me tire.

Sabo n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ace travaillait pour Diamante ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Diamante était l'homme qui avait créé les combats au Colisée et maintenant il gérait une agence d'escorte?

-Tu travailles où exactement?

-A l'hôtel Don Quichotte. La première fois que je suis rentré là-dedans, je savais plus où me mettre tellement ça puait le fric. J'avais limite peur de casser un truc si j'osais ne serait-ce que le regarder…

Ace rigola de sa propre bêtise mais le blond lui ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à ressasser les dernières paroles du brun. Ace travaillait pour Joker ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était en danger? Quand il sentit ses mains trembler, il souffla pour se calmer. Ace allait démissionner et tout allait bien se passer.

-C'est vide sans Zoro…

Cette phrase eut au moins le don de sortir le blond de sa léthargie. Il observa la pièce à son tour et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Il me manque..., répondit-il.

Paris, Appartement de Law, 14h32

Law lisait pour la quatrième fois les rapports qu'il avait écrit sur les escortes ainsi que ses suppositions sur ce que préparait Joker. Maintenant, il en était sûr : aucune des escortes n'était au courant de quoi que ce soit. Joker ne parlait qu'aux membres de sa '' familly '' pour éviter toute forme de trahison.

Il avait cependant réussi à apprendre que Diamante avait directement demandé à Ace de travailler comme escorte pour Doflamingo. Et ce, sous ordre direct de celui-ci. Apparemment, le jeune homme voulait démissionner mais Diamante faisait tout ce qui était possible pour le retarder. Pourquoi Joker voulait-il le garder? Est-ce que le frère de Luffy était au courant de quelque chose susceptible d'intéresser Joker?

Il étouffa un rire amer. Tout cela lui semblait tellement absurde.

Ou peut-être pas...

Auparavant, Ace travaillait pour Barbe Blanche. Le vieil homme était extrêmement connu et respecté dans le monde de la pègre, il avait même attisé la haine et la curiosité de Joker. Peut-être même Barbe Blanche avait-il eu conscience de la dangerosité de Doflamingo et s'était-il tenu à l'écart de toute affaire avec lui. Mais Barbe Blanche l'avait tout de même laissé faire ses petites magouilles puisque de toute façon, le blond ne menaçait pas directement ses intérêts.

Oui, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Joker était intéressé par le jeune Portgas…

Ace, Joker et Barbe Blanche.

Law se frotta la tête énergiquement. Il était sûr qu'il était sur une bonne piste.

Il souffla et ferma les yeux. Il devait se concentrer.

Doflamingo était attiré par l'argent. C'était pratiquement la seule chose qui le motivait dans la vie. Peu importait les moyens utilisés tant qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup de bénéfices. Il préparait quelque chose en ce moment même, toujours dans cette optique.

Oui, mais quoi? Il fouilla un peu plus dans sa mémoire. Il y était presque. Il avait commencé sa mission un peu avant l'assassinat de Barbe Blanche. Et Zoro avait quant à lui commencé sa mission de protection après la mort de celui-ci.

La mission de protection...

Pourquoi Ace avait-il besoin de protection et pourquoi seulement après la mort du roi de la pègre? Et puis, qui avait tué Barbe Blanche ? Etait-ce Joker? Ce raisonnement se tenait. Après tout, Barbe Blanche commençait à être gênant pour le Don Quichotte.

Oui, mais pourquoi maintenant et pas plus tard?

Il se posait trop de question. Il devait en revenir à Portgas au lieu de se perdre en questionnements inutiles. Le patron avait reçu une requête qui justifiait qu'il mobilise deux de ses agents pour la protection d'un individu qui semblait plus qu'intéresser Joker.

Mais et si ce n'était pas Ace qui l'intéressait mais plutôt ce qu'il était susceptible de savoir...? Et aussi absurde que cela lui sembla être sur le coup, il ne fut jamais aussi proche de la vérité.

OoOoO

-Hey! C'est moi, je suis rentré!

Law soupira et n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était le Chapeau de Paille qui avait parlé. Le jeune homme était parti une semaine et il n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille mais apparemment, tout était fini. Law observa pendant quelque instant le plus jeune avant de détourner les yeux. Ça lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre de se dire que le Chapeau de paille connaissait son chef. Sans parler du fait qu'il était amis... Il soupira, il comprenait à présent pourquoi Kidd cherchait des informations sur l'agression de Luffy sous les ordres du boss. Le chef des Supernovae tenait énormément au Chapeau de paille Law se demanda même si un jour il faisait du mal à Luffy il finirait de la même façon que l'agresseur de Luffy une fois que Kidd lui aurait mit la main dessus.

Luffy continua à parler ou plutôt à crier sans se soucier des tourments du médecin. Law sut alors qu'il ne pourrait plus se concentrer.

-J'ai passé de trop bonnes vacances ! Je suis allé à la plage tout le temps et avec les gars, on a même réussi à attraper un truc qui ressemblait à une pieuvre. Je crois que Usopp a dit que c'était une méduse…

-Tu parles trop, Chapeau de paille. Ce n'est pas sexy.

Luffy arrêta de rire puis se gratta la tête, méditant ses paroles. Il sauta ensuite vivement sur le canapé où Law s'était assis, fou de joie.

-Tu me trouves beau!

Law le regarda avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Je te dis que tu n'es pas sexy et toi tu comprends que je te trouve beau ? Tu n'aurais pas des problèmes d'audition, Chapeau de paille? Ou à défaut, des problèmes de compréhension ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai ramené un cadeau !

Il farfouilla dans son sac avant d'en sortir un livre aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire.

-J'espère que ça va te plaire !

Il lui tendit le livre et Law le prit avec appréhension.

Le livre traitait du syndrome de Münchhausen. Le médecin avait juste lu le titre mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait beaucoup l'aimer, et c'était un euphémisme. Le livre avait l'air vieux, sans doute Luffy l'avait-il acheté chez un vieux brocanteur. Il l'ouvrit finalement et le feuilleta rapidement. Trafalgar s'imaginait déjà le lire et le relire…

-Merci.

-Alors ? Il te plaît?

Luffy tapait frénétiquement du pied. Il espérait vraiment que son cadeau plaise à Law.

-C'est Chopper qui me l'a conseillé. Il a dit que ça devrait forcément plaire à un grand médecin comme toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Chapeau de paille. J'aime beaucoup ton cadeau.

Luffy bondit de sa place, super excité par la réaction du brun. Au début, il avait vraiment eu peur que son cadeau ne soit pas au goût du médecin. Il aurait franchement été dégoûté étant donné qu'il avait dépensé une certaine somme pour l'avoir. Et puis il avait dû batailler pour l'obtenir car mine de rien, ce livre était le seul qui restait au vendeur et d'autres que lui semblaient vouloir se le procurer.

Le plus jeune soupira de soulagement avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur Law et de marmonner des '' tu m'as trop manqué ! '' et ''j'ai du faire le ménage là-bas, en plus ! ''.

Law ne pensa même pas à le repousser. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'essayer de foutre le Chapeau de paille dehors ou seulement d'imposer une distance raisonnable entre eux. Luffy adorait se coller à lui, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il faisait déjà assez chaud comme ça. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Luffy et ne fut même pas surpris de sentir celui-ci se coller encore plus à lui.

Law ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à haute voix mais quand Luffy était là, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il n'était plus le Numéro IV des Supernovae ni cet assassin prêt à tout pour enfin pouvoir se venger. Il n'était plus cet homme torturé par la vie qui ne croyait plus en rien.

Il se sentait... bien, tout simplement. Pendant les quelques instants qu'ils passaient ensemble, il pouvait vivre tranquillement et pour une fois, il eut envie d'en profiter et d'oublier sa mission sur Joker qui lui donnait des migraines.

Il descendit ses mains sur le postérieur de Luffy et les malaxa sans se soucier une seule seconde si cela gênait ou non le Chapeau de paille. Pour toute réponse, Luffy passa ses mains autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de soupirer de contentement.

-Tu n'es pas sexy mais tu as au moins de belles fesses.

-Ha ha ha! Tu sais pas faire de compliments, Traffy'!

Luffy rigola encore un peu avant de se détacher de Law et de le fixer de longues secondes sans bouger. Et contrairement aux autres fois, le regard de Luffy laissa transparaître tout le sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve mais également beaucoup d'amour.

Et cette fois-ci plus que les autres fois, Law n'eut aucun mal à voir à quel point Luffy pouvait l'aimer. Comment ce gosse pouvait-il l'aimer alors qu'il était si secret et qu'il passait son temps à le repousser ?

Law caressa la joue de Luffy qui ferma les yeux comme pour mieux apprécier le contact. Il l'observa et pensa qu'il aimait que Luffy lui soit si dévoué car de toute façon, tout cela n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Dès que sa mission serait finie, il allait partir et couper les ponts avec lui.

Peut-être que pour le Chapeau de paille, Law représentait le grand amour, celui avec un grand A mais pour Law, Luffy n'était rien. Il ne ressentait rien pour lui et le quitter à la fin de la mission serait une simple formalité.

Et malgré cela, malgré les espoirs qu'il insufflait au Chapeau de paille, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Peu importait s'il lui brisait le cœur à la fin. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se sentir bien sans devoir ne rendre de compte à personne ! Tout du moins le pensait-il réellement à cet instant.

-Fais-moi l'amour, Law.

Luffy avait ses yeux ancrés à ceux de Law. Son regard laissait transparaître toute sa détermination et son envie.

Celui-ci s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je ne fais pas l'amour, Chapeau de paille. Je baise.

Luffy ne put empêcher son corps de trembler en entendant la voix rauque de désir de Trafalgar. Et sans plus attendre, il renversa Luffy sur le canapé avant de le surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

-Alors que décides-tu, Chapeau de paille? Veux-tu que je te '' baise ''?

Law utilisait des mots crus volontairement. Il ne voulait pas que Luffy s'imagine quoi que ce soit et surtout pas qu'il ressente quelque chose pour lui. Mettre ce genre de mots sur ce genre de choses lui permettait également de ne pas perdre pied. Peut-être même qu'au fond, il espérait quand entendant ce mot, les ardeurs de Luffy soit calmées et qu'il s'arrête parce qu'il avait envie d'amour et non pas d'une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'air sur le canapé du salon.

Law soupira intérieurement. Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler et arrêter tout ça avant que ça ne dégénère. Luffy restait un adolescent en quelque sorte. C'était à lui de réagir. Mais sentir le corps du Chapeau de paille sous le sien qui se languissait de ses caresses ne fit qu'accroître son désir. Il regrettait sa période forcée d'abstinence car sans elle, il aurait peut-être tenu plus longtemps contre l'appel du désir.

Le fait que Luffy soit un homme ne semblait pas vraiment l'arrêter.

Law donna un léger coup de bassin, réveillant ainsi la virilité de Luffy qui gémissait pitoyablement avant de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher tout autre bruit suspect de sortir. Law continua alors de se mouvoir au-dessus de Luffy dans le but de le faire céder un peu plus vite. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois pour murmurer à l'oreille du plus jeune.

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres soient rouges? Que je te suce ou alors que je baise ta bouche? Peut-être préfères-tu que je te saute tout court?

Luffy était écarlate. Il n'avait jamais entendu Law parler ainsi et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être horrifié ou tout simplement plus excité. Il se cacha le visage derrière ses mains. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi gêné. Et quand Law appuya encore plus fortement sur son bassin, stimulant ainsi tous ses sens, il sut qu'il était complètement excité.

Law observa Luffy, énervé. Il se rappelait les paroles de Kidd sur le viol de Luffy. Le roux avait laissé entendre que le Chapeau de paille avait apprécié la brutalité de son agression. iI savait bien que le mercenaire n'avait dit ça que pour le pousser mais quand il voyait Luffy réagir à ses provocations, ça l'énervait et ça l'excitait en même temps. Sincèrement, Trafalgar ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ca n'avait aucun sens mais en même temps...

Le gémissement qu'il poussa par la suite eut raison de lui et il décida que s'ils en avaient tous deux envie, pourquoi devraient-ils se retenir ?

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Law se montra attentionné envers Luffy. Il l'embrassa partout, ne semblant pas vouloir délaisser une seule partie du corps du Chapeau de paille. Il lui caressa également les hanches tout en déposant de furtifs baisers sur les paupières clauses du plus jeune.

Luffy se sentait bien mais… Il n'avait eu qu'une seule ''expérience d'ordre sexuel'' auparavant et malheureusement, cela s'avérait être son viol... Il avait peur d'avoir maintenant une mauvaise image d'une relation sexuelle. Il ne voulait pas croire que c'était forcément douloureux et humiliant. Même si avec Law, c'était différent. Tout était différent avec Trafalgar.

Law le caressait, le cajolait, l'embrassait, l'aimait...

Il était tellement plongé dans les sensations que le brun lui faisait découvrir qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient tous les deux enlevé leurs hauts. Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment aller jusqu'au bout?

-J-jai peur, Law.

-Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas, Chapeau de paille.

Law avait posé son front contre celui de Luffy et lui souriait gentiment. Luffy fut d'ailleurs heureux que le plus vieux ait retrouvé son self control. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'ils ne feraient rien de plus. Malgré la petite déception qui ne manqua pas de le submerger, Luffy ne fut pas triste.

Car il avait enfin sa réponse.

Trafalgar l'aimait aussi. Il en était sûr. Il fallait juste que le principal intéressé s'en rende compte. Luffy rigola un peu avant de décoiffer Law. Il se sentait tellement bien en ce moment…

-Dégage, espèce de...!

Sabo empoigna violemment Law avant de le jeter au sol. Luffy regarda la scène, complètement médusé. Ses deux frères se trouvaient dans le salon et Ace, malgré sa présence physique, semblait avoir trouvé refuge dans un monde meilleur, fuyant ainsi la dure réalité de la vie. Sabo quant à lui fixait avec un mélange de colère et de consternation Law qui venait de se relever.

Il continua à le fixer. Comment le médecin pouvait-il faire ça à Luffy alors que le jeune homme avait récemment subit un viol !?

-Bordel, comment vous êtes rentrés?! les interrogea Luffy, incrédule.

Cela sembla réveillé Ace car il se dirigea furieux vers Law qui venait de se relever. Sabo le rattraper in-extremis quand Ace voulut frapper le médecin. Law nullement gêné par le regard meurtrier du brun il se permit même un petit sourire arrogant.

-Tu vois Chapeau de paille c'est pour ça que je ne sors pas avec toi. Je ne suis pas attiré par les enfants qui on encore besoin de leurs grands frères pour les défendre.

Law savait que c'était bas mais il n'en était plus à une bassesse près. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Portgas mais ne comptait tout de même pas laisser le brun agir comme ça avec lui sans rien faire. Monter Luffy contre lui était un bon compromit.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne semblait de cette avis tout à l'heure quand tu étais sur lui en train de le toucher pourtant ! Cria Ace énervé par l'attitude du plus vieux.

-Je change vite d'avis c'est pour ça. Mais c'est vrai que je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas aimé l'entendre gémir sous moi.

Ace et Law se regardèrent en chien de faïence mais si Law semblait agacé de la situation Ace toujours dans les bras de Sabo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le contenir exultait de colère. Law ayant conscience qu'il ne faisait qu'envenimé a situation avec ses pics décida de se retirer. Il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer la scène des frères qui s'en prennent au mecs qui fait du mal à leur petite sœur, même si ici il s'agissait de petit frère.

-Chapeau de paille tu t'en occupe. Je veux qu'il soit partit dans 5 minutes.

Et sans rien ajouté de plus il quitta le salon augmentait juste un peu plus la colère des deux frères.

-On a sonné mais personne n'est venu ouvrir alors on est entré.

Sabo venait de répondre à la question de Luffy qui était resté en suspend un trop long moment à son goût.

-Je m'en fou vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ! Traffy' ne m'aime plus maintenant. Soupira Luffy.

-Il t'a jamais aimé Luffy.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel, franchement écœuré.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là au fait? demanda Luffy le plus naturellement du monde.

-Tu avais dis qu'à ton retour tu allais passer à l'appartement mais tu n'es jamais venu! Et puisque tu n'étais pas chez toi, on a justement pensé que tu étais forcément ici ! expliqua le blond.

-On a bien fait de passer, d'ailleurs ! se sentit obligé de rajouter Ace.

Luffy serra les poings. Lui aussi était énervé maintenant. Il passait un bon moment avec Law et ses frères venaient de tout gâcher.

-Vous me faites chier ! Pourquoi vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix!?

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, Lu'?

Le blond avait froncé les sourcils, intrigué.

-J'en ai marre ! Vous êtes tout le temps sur mon dos, Ace et toi ! Je suis bien avec Traffy' ! Laissez-moi gérer ça tout seul, bon sang !

-Merde, Luffy ! Ça va te mener nulle part ! s'irrita Ace.

-Et alors ? Si je me casse la gueule à la fin, c'est mon problème!

-Je suis ton frère et je m'inquiète pour toi donc non, c'est pas juste ton problème ! Si tu souffres, moi aussi je souffre, Lu' !

Ace n'était même plus énervé, comme toutes les autres personne de la pièce d'ailleurs.

Même si les deux frères avaient bien conscience de protéger exagérément Luffy, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à arrêter. C'était leur petit frère et tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était son bien.

-Ouais, bah si vous pouviez le faire sans être trop envahissant, ça m'aiderait!

Paris, Dojo de Mihawk, 16h37

Mihawk abattit violemment son épée Kokuro Yoru sur Shanks qui para le coup aussi bien qu'il put avec sa propre épée. Mihawk s'écarta ensuite pour pouvoir mieux attaquer. Il n'avait pas de cours à donner aujourd'hui et était heureux de pouvoir se mesurer à quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui.

Les coups pleuvaient sans discontinuer et malgré la douleur, les deux hommes arboraient de magnifiques sourires. Ils adoraient se mesurer l'un à l'autre, non pour savoir qui était le plus fort mais pour cette poussée d'adrénaline que seul un bon combat pouvait leur procurer.

Finalement essoufflés, ils arrêtèrent le combat qui se solda par un match nul.

-Tu es au courant que Zoro est en prison?

Mihawk était adossé au mur et regardait Shanks se vider une bouteille d'eau sur la tête.

-Oui, je suis au courant.

Il secoua la tête avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui?

-Pourquoi le laisses-tu croupir là-bas ? Sakazuki est un fumier. Aussi fort qu'il soit, Sakazuki peut le faire parler.

-Sakazuki ne peut rien contre lui et puis il est tellement à fond sur ce qui est arrivé à Barbe Blanche qu'il n'aura même pas l'idée d'aller voir le gamin. De toute façon, c'est Smoker qui s'occupe de tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas forcément mieux.

-Zoro est fort. Toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a entraîné !

-J'ai eu beau l'avoir entraîné, ça ne l'a pas empêché de se faire avoir. Il aurait dû faire plus attention! râla Mihawk.

-Il a été distrait par ses sentiments ou son désir, ça arrive à tout le monde. Toi aussi tu faisais des erreurs avant...

Le roux se rapprocha de Mihawk jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètre à peine de lui. Il descendit alors doucement le tee-shirt du brun, dévoilant ainsi sa clavicule. Il observa longuement le _**II**_ en italique qui semblait le narguer. Voir le tatouage de son ami lui rappelait toujours cette époque. Cette époque où ils étaient des Supernovae...

Gold D. Roger leur avaient tout appris à Mihawk et à lui ainsi qu'à Baggy et aux autres. Puis Roger avait été arrêté par la police et été décédé quelques temps plus tard. Étant le numéro _**I**_ à cette époque là, c'était lui qui avait reprit le flambeau. Il avait alors créé et former de nouveaux Supernovae et quand à son tour il ne pourrait plus diriger ses hommes, Eustass '' Captain '' Kidd prendrait la relève et ainsi de suite.

Il fixa une dernière fois le tatouage de Mihawk avant de reculer et de continuer à parler.

-De toute façon, j'ai commencé à faire le nécessaire pour le sortir de là. J'aimerais cependant que tu t'occupes de sa punition.

-Demande à Trafalgar, c'est son boulot.

-Il est assez occupé comme ça et puis Corazon a beau avoir fait un travail merveilleux avec lui, il a oublié de lui apprendre à faire abstraction de ses sentiments en mission. Il se laisse trop facilement submerger par la colère, surtout quand il est question de Joker.

-SI tu n'es content du travail que nous avons effectué sur tes hommes, tu n'avais qu'à les entraîner toi-même, répondit Mihawk, n'appréciant que moyennement la remarque du roux sur Corazon.

-Je rigolais!

Le roux était toujours aussi surpris de la manière dont Mihawk pouvait réagir. Il pouvait agir normalement comme il pouvait également se fermer à la moindre contrariété.

Des coups à la porte les stoppèrent en pleine discussion. A peine quelques secondes après, Hancock fit son apparition. Elle plissa le nez de dégoût face à la forte odeur de transpiration. L'odeur l'incommodait tellement qu'elle pensa même à partir mais elle resta forte et ancra son regard de braise à celui indifférent de Mihawk.

-Il faut qu'on discute.

-Tu n'as qu'à patienter dans la salle d'attente. J'ai d'abord une douche à prendre.

-Tu es déjà en retard alors dépêche-toi.

Et sans adresser un seul regard à Shanks, elle partit en claquant la porte.

-Bah qui c'était celle-là? demanda le roux, surpris par l'échange.

-Ma fiancée.

Mihawk n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse du roux et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour prendre sa douche. Shanks quant à lui resta complètement immobile. Mihawk allait se marier !? Depuis quand? Et surtout pourquoi?

Il soupira. Il n'y comprenait rien. En plus, son ami était parti sans lui donner d'explication. Et voilà, il se refermait de nouveau...

Paris, Impel Down, 18h16

Marco était assez heureux que son cours se termine enfin. Il avait été distrait toute l'heure et les propos à forte tendance sexuelle des détenus qui assistaient à son cours l'avaient plus agacé que d'habitude.

Il n'était pas censé animé le club de lecture aujourd'hui mais il avait eu quelques changements dans son emploi du temps et il était arrivé à un arrangement avec le directeur d'Impel Down pour changer la date de son cours. La négociation n'avait pas duré longtemps de toute façon. Magellan ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

-Monsieur Shiro Hige?

Marco s'arrêta dans sa tâche pour observer Galdino, un de ses meilleurs élèves ou plutôt, un des attentifs et intéressés par son cours.

-Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

-J'ai fini _L'étranger_ d'Albert Camus et je me demandais si vous pourriez me passer _Le mythe de Sisyphe_?

Le détenu déposa le livre sur le bureau de l'écrivain.

-Bien sûr. Je te l'apporterai au prochain cours si ça te va.

-J'en serai très heureux.

Il fit un signe de tête à Marco et se dirigea vers la sortie où des gardes attendaient les prisonniers.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais te lâcher !

Satch s'appuyait nonchalamment sur le bureau de Marco et le regardait avec un énorme sourire.

-Allez ! Raconte-moi tout !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh, si. Alors c'est quoi?

Il regarda autour de lui, s'approcha encore plus du blond et commença à chuchoter. Il ne voulait pas que les gardes l'entendent.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'assassinat de Père?

Marco écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'il ose en parler ici.

-Non.

Satch le fixait de son regard qui lui indiquait qu'il ferait mieux de parler car il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

-C'est Ace.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec le gamin?

-Il m'a embrassé.

Marco s'attendait à ce que son ami se moque de lui, l'accuse de mentir ou se mette à dire des absurdités. Tout, mais certainement pas à ce silence pesant. Heureusement, le détenu ne resta pas muet bien longtemps.

-Comment ça il t'a embras-

-Tout est dans la phrase, Satch.

-Pourquoi? Et comment c'est arrivé?!

-Je ne sais pas ! Je lui parlais de me payer un café puisqu'il voulait à tout prix me rendre l'argent du taxi et puis il m'a embrassé. C'est arrivé sans que je m'y attende, et lui aussi apparemment.

-Wow… Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris... Bon, restons calme ! paniqua Satch.

-Je suis calme, c'est toi qui es stressé. De toute façon, je sais déjà ce que je compte faire vis à vis de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Quoi?

-Quand je l'ai repoussé, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait été blessé. La prochaine fois que je le verrai, je m'excuserai et j'espère qu'on pourra continuer à parler comme avant.

-Non, t'es pas sérieux ?! Marco, il t'a embrassé ! Tu te rends pas compte ! s'impatienta le détenu.

-Effectivement, je ne me rends pas compte mais je suis sûr que tu vas tout m'expliquer, fit Marco, las de tout ça.

-Ace a des sentiments pour toi !

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Robin, j'aimerais te poser une question si tu me le permets.

La jeune femme remarqua tout de suite le ton sérieux qu'avait employé son ami. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel une serveuse en profita pour les débarrasser. Les deux amis demandèrent alors du café.

-Ne sois pas si sérieux, Marco. Pose-moi donc ta question.

-J'aimerais savoir si tu aurais des informations sur Marshall D. Teach?

-Je suis désolée, Marco. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion d'avoir ce genre d'information depuis que je ne fais plus partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Est-ce que c'était important?

Marco soupira, un peu déçu.

-Un peu... Je vais essayer de trouver u-

-Si c'est important, je demanderais à Koala.

-Je te remercie, Robin. Tu es une femme superbe. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça m'aiderait.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite, rien n'est encore joué. Et puis techniquement, c'est Koala que tu devras remercier, c'est elle qui va se coltiner toutes les recherches barbantes !

Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux paroles de la brune. Il sortit ensuite une petite clé USB noire de sa poche qu'il lui tendit.

-J'aimerais que tu gardes ceci avec toi, s'il te plaît.

Robin s'empara de la clé USB et la détailla longuement.

-Que contient-elle?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Garde-la précieusement et s'il te plaît, ne regarde pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Je sais que il y a de grandes chances pour que tu n'écoutes pas mes recommandations mais j'insiste. S'il te plaît, ne regarde pas. Ca pourrait être dangereux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...Chapitre 20

Paris, Commissariat de police, 09 Septembre 2013, 08h07

Sanji était confortablement installé dans sa voiture garée maladroitement sur le parking du commissariat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Il était arrivé au moins un bon quart d'heure plus tôt et pourtant, il restait dans sa voiture à attendre un courage qui peinait à arriver... Sanji eut un petit rictus amer. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui de rester cloîtrer dans sa voiture.

Le cuisinier ne savait pas ce que lui voulait la police et il appréhendait un peu à vrai dire. Se faire convoquer au commissariat n'était jamais bon signe et il espérait qu'il s'agisse simplement d'une histoire de papier ou même d'amende non payée. Finalement, il souffla pour se motiver et se leva, bien décidé à en finir le plus vite possible.

Quand Sanji pénétra dans le commissariat, tout était calme. Non qu'il se soit attendu à une quelconque agitation mais pas à ce calme si... calme !

Il se dirigea aussi lentement qu'il put à l'accueil. Il avait vraiment l'impression de faire tâche.

-Bonjour... Je...je suis Sanji Prince.

Pitoyable, il espérait au moins que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait rien remarqué de son bégaiement et que si c'était le cas, il aurait l'amabilité de ne pas le relever.

-On m'a appelé hier soir pour me dire de passer. Apparemment, on aurait des questions à me poser.

-Ah oui! Vous êtes en avance. L'agent Smoker vous attend dans son bureau.

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer et suivit le policier. En s'approchant du bureau en question, ils commencèrent à entendre des voix suivies par un bruit sourd avant que le silence ne s'installe de nouveau. Un homme menotté en sortit accompagné par une jeune femme à lunettes. L'homme semblait dévasté et la policière plutôt exaspérée. Que se passait-il exactement?

-Capitaine Smoker ? J'amène monsieur Prince.

Le policier qui l'accompagnait lui fit signe d'entrer mais à peine Sanji fut-il à l'intérieur que son regard s'arrêta sur une touffe de cheveux vert. Zoro était là ?! Menotté à la chaise, celui-ci avait clairement l'air fatigué mais ce qui marqua le plus Sanji fut les quelques blessures ici et là largement apparentes du vert.

-Asseyez-vous, monsieur Prince, commença le capitaine Smoker.

Sanji s'exécuta sans même sans rendre compte. Il n'avait même pas vu que le policier de tout à l'heure n'était plus là. Au moins maintenant, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas là juste pour une histoire de papier quelconque.

-Tout d'abord, je vous ai fait venir pour vous interroger dans le cadre de l'affaire de l'assassinat de Kuro, l'informa Smoker.

-Q-quoi? s'écria Sanji, choqué.

Sanji était bouche bée. Comment ce policier pouvait-il penser qu'il était au courant de quoi que ce soit ? Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et tout ce qu'il savait sur cette histoire, il le devait à Usopp.

Et puis, pourquoi Zoro était-il ici? Est-ce que lui aussi devait être entendu sur cette enquête? Non, il était menotté et quelque peu amoché. Il n'était sûrement pas là en tant que possible témoin...

-Connaissez-vous les grandes lignes de cette histoire ?

Le blond hocha la tête après une petite hésitation.

-J'aimerais vous interroger si vous me le permettez.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Connaissiez-vous la victime?

-Non. Sincèrement, tout ce que je sais de cette histoire c'est un ami qui me l'a appris. C'est le petit-ami de la jeune fille pour laquelle Klahadoll travaillait. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et si Usopp ne m'avait pas tenu au courant de sa mort, je l'aurais appris par hasard dans le journal.

-Bien.

Smoker but une gorgée de son café qui était maintenant froid. Il était énervé, presque furieux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il interrogeait Zoro sans obtenir aucun résultat. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il était bien le coupable mais il n'avait aucune preuve tangible à part le témoignage bancale de la jeune héritière. Et pour ne rien arranger à ses problèmes, hier soir un homme était venu se présenter au commissariat de police en affirmant être le véritable assassin de Kuro.

Dire que le capitaine avait été surpris n'aurait pas suffit à décrire le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti. De plus, il trouvait bizarre que quelques jours après avoir arrêté le principal suspect du meurtre du majordome, un autre suspect se présente et innocente alors le précédent. C'était un coup monté ou il ne s'y connaissait pas...

Smoker se retrouvait pied et poing liés. Ryuma, l'homme qui était sorti du bureau un peu plus tôt, tenait des propos cohérents et logiques. Il avait été de plus capable de détailler son acte odieux, ajoutant ainsi un peu plus de crédibilité à ses dires. Tout semblait l'incriminer : lorsque Smoker lui avait demandé pendant son interrogatoire pourquoi il venait se dénoncer maintenant, Ryuma avait simplement répondu qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'un innocent aille en prison à sa place. Il avait ensuite ajouté que son projet de départ était tout simplement de voler la jeune héritière et non pas de tuer qui que ce soit. Ses connaissances en informatique l'avaient aidé à s'introduire dans la propriété de Kaya et ses compétences et aptitudes en karaté avaient contribué à lui permettre de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la demeure et également de se défendre contre Kuro. Même si au final, il l'avait tué avec une arme.

L'interrogatoire avait duré plusieurs heures, fatiguant un peu plus le policier. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il avait été dans l'obligation de mettre Ryuma en garde à vue. Une reconstitution du meurtre était prévue pour la semaine prochaine. Les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là mais Smoker avait tenu à interroger Zoro une nouvelle fois.

Comme par hasard, celui-ci semblait mystérieusement se souvenir qu'il avait un alibi. Soit disant, il était présent dans un bar au moment du meurtre mais bien entendu, il ne se rappelait ni du lieu ni du nom de ce fameux bar, la faute à son manque de sens de l'orientation. Ce qui faisait que Smoker avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, en partie à cause du peu de sommeil dont il avait pu bénéficier la veille mais il était tout de même déterminé à tout faire pour prouver que l'alibi du vert était faux.

-Connaissez-vous cet homme?

Smoker indiqua Zoro d'un geste du menton et Sanji le regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, le vert ne lui avait même pas prêté attention et ça le frustrait un peu.

-Quel genre de relation entretenez-vous avec le suspect ici présent?

-Euh...

Sanji était perdu. Pourquoi Zoro était-il suspect dans une affaire de meurtre ?

-Je le connais par l'intermédiaire d'un ami. Nous sommes des connaissances, je dirais.

Sanji espérait que la réponse qu'il venait de donner allait suffire au policier.

-De simples connaissances s'offrent-elle des bijoux, monsieur Prince ?

-Des bijoux ?

Instinctivement, Sanji mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Oui, je parle de la boucle d'oreille qui se trouve dans votre poche droite et qui d'après le suspect est un bijou de famille. Un bijou de famille qu'il a offert à une simple connaissance...

Le blond s'était raidi face aux propos du capitaine de police. Comment savait-il que le bijou en question était une boucle d'oreille et qu'il l'avait en ce moment même ? Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il avait peur de comprendre.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez où vous voulez en venir au lieu de tourner autour du pot ?

Smoker esquissa un minuscule sourire face à la répartie du cuisinier.

-La paire de boucles d'oreille a été reconnu comme appartenant à la famille de Mlle Kaya et elle aurait disparu le jour de l'assassinat de son majordome. Ayant été en possession de ses bijoux, nous suspectons M. Roronoa d'avoir commis le meurtre du dénommé Kuro.

-C'est complètement absurde ! s'agaça Sanji.

-Peut-être mais il n'a aucun alibi, insista Smoker.

Smoker voyait bien que ses questions agaçaient Sanji mais il avait besoin de réponse au sujet de ces boucles d'oreilles et de leur ''prétendue'' origine. S'il ne prouvait pas que Zoro les avait eues après le cambriolage de la demeure de la jeune héritière, il allait devoir relâcher Roronoa, arrêter le nouveau prétendu suspect et boucler l'affaire.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Il était avec moi quand c'est arrivé !

-Vous êtes en train de dire que vous étiez ensemble quand le meurtre de Kuro a été commis?

-Plus ou moins...

Sanji se demandait pourquoi il avait dit cela. Il venait pratiquement de faire un faux témoignage…

-Soyez plus clair!

Smoker avait tapé du poing sur la table. Sanji était en train de fournir un alibi à Zoro, ce qui voulait dire que le vert était en fait innocent.

-Je me trouvais dans un bar ce soir là et Zoro y était aussi.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au vert qui le fixait, les sourcils froncés.

-Il ne vous l'a pas dit? s'étonna le blond.

-Il a juste dit qu'il était dans un bar mais ne se souvenait plus duquel comme par hasard ! cracha le policier.

-Hé bien, c'était au bar de Shakki. Je suis arrivé entre 00h30-01h00 du matin et Zoro est arrivé à peine dix minutes après moi.

Sanji n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était vraiment en train de faire un faux témoignage ! C'était à cause de ce policier qui semblait s'acharner à croire que le vert faisait un coupable idéal ! Et puis de toute façon, c'était la vérité. A quelques heures près.

Smoker soupira.

-Alors si c'est vrai, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aille interroger la propriétaire du bar pour confirmer tout ça ?

-Bien entendu.

-Très bien. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, monsieur Prince.

-Je vous en prie.

-Vous serez convoqué dans quelques jours où ma quo-équipière l'agent Tashigi recueillera votre témoignage. Si vous êtes sûr de vous il ne vous restera plus qu'a le signé. Ces quelques jours vous permettrons ainsi de bien réfléchir cet alibi. Termina le Capitaine Smoker sombre.

Sanji fusilla le policier du regard avant de quitter le bureau, Smoker reporta son attention sur Zoro qui le narguait ouvertement.

-Je suppose que je suis libre maintenant.

Il lui montra ses menottes.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous me les enlever, capitaine Smoker ?

Smoker s'exécuta en serrant bien les dents, ce que le mercenaire ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Tu as interdiction de quitter le pays et tu dois également rester disponible au cas où la police aurait de nouveau besoin de t'entendre au sujet de cette histoire.

-Cela va de soi.

Et sans plus attendre, Zoro quitta le commissariat. Cet endroit lui donnait la chaire de poule. Il dû remplir quelques papiers pour pourvoir partir mais rien d'insurmontable.

En sentant l'air frais souffler sur son visage, il se sentit apaisé. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait croupir en prison. Heureusement que le boss avait fait le nécessaire.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Sanji, loin du soulagement qu'éprouvait le vert, se sentait horriblement anxieux. Il venait tout de même de faire un faux témoignage ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça...? Lui même n'était sûr de rien. Il s'était contenté de parler sans penser aux conséquences éventuelles. Il était dans de beaux draps ! Mais foutu pour foutu, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Sanji poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se sentait désolé d'entraîner Shakki dans cette histoire, qui était en fait celle de Zoro.

-Allez, calme-toi.

Sanji souffla. Il devait appeler son amie pour lui demander exactement ce dont elle se souvenait de cette fameuse nuit. Le cuisinier sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas que Shakki mente à la police à cause de lui mais il allait sûrement devoir lui demander de rester assez vague dans son témoignage.

-Je dois vraiment être accro à toi pour faire ce genre de chose... Et pas totalement sain d'esprit pour parler tout seul, termina t-il, la gorge nouée.

Déterminé, Sanji rentra chez lui, voulant au plus vite régler tout ça. Il savait que Zoro était innocent... Oui, il en était presque sûr.

Paris, Dojo de Mihawk, 11h16

Hancock était fatiguée. Fatiguée et même épuisée. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle essayait de faire sortir Mihawk de ses gonds mais celui-ci avait bien évidemment remarqué son manège et restait de marbre. Hancock fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour que son fiancé rompe leur engagement.

-Que décides-tu pour le bouquet ? Roses blanches ou des lys? l'interrogea Mihawk.

-Je n'en veux aucun. Je ne veux rien du tout ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'as écouté jusqu'à présent ? s'énerva t-elle.

-Pas vraiment. Alors que décid-

-Dracule Mihawk !

-Hancock, je ne me répéterai pas. Si tu veux annuler ce mariage, fais le toi-même, soupira le brun.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas ! bouda la jeune femme.

-Et pourquoi donc? lui demanda le brun.

Hancock croisa ses jambes et leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les hommes, ces êtres répugnants en tout point. Il n'y avait que ce mystérieux jeune homme au chapeau de paille qui se démarquait des autres. Plusieurs semaines avaient passé et la curiosité qu'elle avait ressentie au début à l'égard du jeune homme s'était petit à petit transformée en une sorte d'intérêt. L'ex-mannequin se faisait une idée bien précise des hommes mais Luffy était différent. Sa naïveté et son franc parler avait tout d'abord irrité puis amusé Hancock.

Tellement différent du sabreur qu'elle allait bientôt épouser... Les yeux de Mihawk ne laissaient rien transparaître, sauf qu'il avait vécu trop de choses douloureuses. Hancock soupira. Elle ne voulait pas se marier. Elle ne voulait pas d'un homme et surtout pas d'un homme blessé. Le seul qu'elle serait susceptible d'accepter - et encore - c'était bien le Chapeau de paille. Hancock piqua soudainement un fard quand elle prit conscience de la tournure de ses pensées.

-Tu sais très bien que si je fais ça, la vieille Nyon me déshéritera !

-Et alors?

-Je ne veux pas me marier mais je veux quand même garder mon titre de princesse Kuja ! La seule solution pour que je puisse ne pas me marier et garder mon titre c'est que ce soit toi qui annule les fiançailles. La vieille Nyon t'adore d'après ce que j'en sais alors si c'est toi qui en fait la demande, elle ne dira rien.

Mihawk ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir lentement. Hancock n'eut jamais autant l'impression que le maître des lieux la jugeait. Elle détestait quand il faisait cela. Ses yeux lui fichaient la chair de poule. Mihawk but une gorgée de son thé et expira longuement.

-Boa Hancock, si tu veux annuler ce mariage fais-le mais assumes-en les conséquences.

-Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas annuler ce mariage !? cria la jeune femme, excédée par le comportement du jeune homme.

-Je ne veux en aucun cas me marier avec toi mais je n'ai pas vraiment de raison pour de ne pas le faire. Ce mariage ne me dérange pas plus que cela contrairement à toi.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour essayer de te convaincre? tenta Hancock.

-Non, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

Le sabreur prit bien soin d'appuyer sur le '' tu '', ce que l'ancienne top model ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Tu n'as pas l'air disposé à parler de fleurs.

Il se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires.

-Nous continuerons de parler de ça une autre fois.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Paris, café de Makino, 16h19

Robin lisait avec une attention particulière le résumé et les notes des personnages du nouveau roman que le jeune romancier allait écrire. Comme pour toutes les autres œuvres du blond, elle était déjà conquise. Elle relut une dernière fois le résumé du livre puis passa enfin aux notes qui concernaient les personnages. Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait fini.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu?

-Tu veux que je te dise la vérité, mon cher Marco ? J'adore ! Je pense qu'avec ce genre d'histoires, tu te démarqueras des autres auteurs. Si tu arrives à aller au bout de tes idées, ça pourrait même faire un best-seller.

-Un best-seller, rien que ça ! Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Robin? Ce livre traitera tout de même de sujets assez tabous.

-Et alors?

-Certaines personnes sont peut-être ouvertes d'esprit mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je me ferai sans doute pointer du doigt.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois l'écrire, Marco.

-J'y compte bien. Je pense que ce livre ouvrira les yeux de certains et qui sait, aidera peut-être d'autres personnes.

-J'ai hâte de le lire. Tu as déjà commencé à l'écrire?

-Non, je voulais avoir ton avis avant.

La brune se contenta de lui sourire avant de boire son café maintenant froid. Elle adorait Marco. Il avait du talent pour l'écriture et était une personne agréable. Quand elle avait commencé son travail auprès du blond, elle avait eu peur de par son manque d'expérience que l'écrivain avec qui elle allait travailler ne lui fasse pas confiance. Mais Marco qui débutait aussi avait été extrêmement gentil avec elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

-Robin, j'aimerais te poser une question si tu me le permets.

La jeune femme remarqua tout de suite le ton sérieux qu'avait employé son ami. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel une serveuse en profita pour les débarrasser. Les deux amis demandèrent alors du café.

-Ne sois pas si sérieux, Marco. Pose-moi donc ta question.

-J'aimerais savoir si tu aurais des informations sur Marshall D. Teach?

-Je suis désolée, Marco. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion d'avoir ce genre d'information depuis que je ne fais plus partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Est-ce que c'était important?

Marco soupira, un peu déçu.

-Un peu... Je vais essayer de trouver u-

-Si c'est important, je demanderais à Koala.

-Je te remercie, Robin. Tu es une femme superbe. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça m'aiderait.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite, rien n'est encore joué. Et puis techniquement, c'est Koala que tu devras remercier, c'est elle qui va se coltiner toutes les recherches barbantes !

Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux paroles de la brune. Il sortit ensuite une petite clé USB noire de sa poche qu'il lui tendit.

-J'aimerais que tu gardes ceci avec toi, s'il te plaît.

Robin s'empara de la clé USB et la détailla longuement.

-Que contient-elle?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Garde-la précieusement et s'il te plaît, ne regarde pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Je sais que il y a de grandes chances pour que tu n'écoutes pas mes recommandations mais j'insiste. S'il te plaît, ne regarde pas. Ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Très bien, fit Robin, incertaine.

Robin observa encore une fois l'objet dans ses mains avant de le ranger précieusement dans son sac. Son ami avait attisé sa curiosité mais elle savait qu'il n'allait certainement pas répondre à ses questions. La serveuse revint avec leurs cafés que Marco s'empressa de boire. Robin le fixa encore quelques instants avant d'elle aussi boire son café.

Elle commençait un peu à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Elle espérait sincèrement que celui-ci n'avait pas de problème et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Elle le regarda encore quelques instants avant d'enfin remarquer le jeune homme derrière Marco. Le blond suivit son regard et fut surpris de voir Ace.

-Ace?

Marco se releva et se retourna pour être face au jeune homme. Le brun ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

-Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois chaque jour pendant au moins une semaine mais jamais tu n'as répondu. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi.

Sa voix s'était faite froide, presque glaciale à la fin. Il fixait Robin qui soutenait son regard sans sourciller.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu m'avais appelé.

Il soupira.

-Cela fait dix jours que je n'ai plus mon portable, il est en réparation.

-En réparation.

Ace eut un petit rire amer. Il secoua ensuite vigoureusement ses cheveux déjà fortement en pagaille.

-T'as pas trouvé mieux comme excuse !?

Cette fois, le brun n'assassinait plus Robin des yeux mais dévisageait Marco.

-Tout d'abord, tu devrais commencer par te calmer, Ace. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment le ton que tu emploies. Et ensuite, oui mon portable était en réparation. Il y est toujours d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est ce que tu as autant de mal à me croire?

-Ton '' ami '' semble trop pris dans sa crise de jalousie pour pouvoir raisonner logiquement, Marco.

Robin semblait se moquer ouvertement du pauvre Ace qui sentait sa main commencer légèrement à le démanger.

-Ferme-la, on t'a rien demandé.

-Susceptible, en plus.

-Putain, ferme-la!

A peine Ace eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se reçut du café sur la tête. Le geste était parti tout seul mais Marco ne le regrettait pas. Robin était son amie et il n'allait certainement pas laisser Ace la traiter ainsi.

-Je suis désolé, Robin. Il ne le pensait pas.

-...Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Robin avait beau soutenir le contraire, elle avait été étonnée des propos du brun.

Elle l'avait juste un peu taquiné pourtant. Elle observa Ace et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux baissés et serrait les poings. Marco soupira avant de se retourner vers lui. Il lui parla d'une voix douce.

-Je suis désolé, tu as dû être ébouillanté par le café…

Ace continua à fixer le sol. Marco lui prit la main et le tira derrière lui.

-Viens, on va te nettoyer.

Ace le suivit sans oser le contredire. Le café était chaud mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il venait de se donner en spectacle devant Marco pour une raison stupide. Tout ça à cause de cette femme... Il avait arrêté d'être rationnel au moment où il les avait vus ensemble. Il avait été tellement triste et énervé de voir ses messages et appels sans aucune réponse depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait cru que le baiser avait été de trop et que le blond ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Que c'était pour ça qu'il avait ignoré toutes ses tentatives. Il lui en avait voulu au début de ne pas avoir le courage de lui dire en face qu'il ne voulait plus le voir et qu'il le dégouttait. Puis il avait réfléchi et en était venu à la conclusion que c'était de sa faute, que s'il s'était retenu, tout ça ne se serait jamais passé. Qu'ils auraient pu continuer à se parler...

Même si ça ne restait que de simples messages...

Mais Marco n'était pas comme ça. Marco était gentil et tellement trop bien pour lui. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses appels tout simplement parce que son portable était en réparation. Ace le croyait maintenant. Et malgré la manière dont il s'était comporté plus tôt, il était avec lui pour l'aider à se nettoyer.

Ace soupira. Maintenant qu'il était calmé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Il était évident qu'il était allé trop loin mais ça avait été plus fort que lui... Comme-ci son corps avait agi indépendamment de sa volonté.

Marco imbiba du papier et puis délicatement, il le passa sur le visage légèrement rouge de Ace.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal?

Ace secoua la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable de parler.

-Alors est ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as agis comme ça?

-...Je crois que c'est clair, non ?

-Pas pour moi.

Marco jeta le papier avant d'en prendre un autre et de recommencer. Il caressa un peu les cheveux du brun qui était également mouillés. Le pauvre allait devoir se laver les cheveux. Il lui tapota le visage avec son mouchoir avant de le jeter.

-Alors?

-J'étais jaloux... Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça.

Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux propos du brun. Il était mignon à bouder comme ça. Finalement, il ressemblait beaucoup à ce que Père et Satch lui avaient dit, enfin quand il ne rentrait pas dans '' ses colères ''.

-Et pourquoi d-

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé la dernière fois.

Marco soupira. Apparemment, le plus jeune ne voulait pas changer de sujet. Bien.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Ace. J'ai été un peu surpris alors je t'ai repoussé un peu brutalement mais je ne t'en veux pas. C'était juste un baiser, fit-il d'un ton léger.

-Pour toi... C'était juste un baiser?

Marco ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de Ace. Le brun lui semblait si vulnérable. Apparemment, il attendait beaucoup de cette réponse.

-Je... Tu devrais te laver les cheveux. Je crois qu'il y a du café dessus aussi.

-Marco.

Le blond s'était tourné vers le lavabo, ce qui faisait qu'il était maintenant dos à Portgas. Il pouvait cependant toujours le voir grâce au miroir.

-C'était juste un baiser pour toi?

Ace avait les yeux brillants et Marco sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne pensait pas que le plus jeune allait pleurer mais... il était évident que la réponse lui importait grandement.

-Et toi, Ace?

Portgas fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Et pour toi ? Est-ce que c'était juste un baiser? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, Ace?

Ace baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas prévu que la discussion tournerait autant à son désavantage. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il remarqua alors qu'il était un peu mouillé. Marco avait raison, il devait se les laver. Il s'approcha du lavabo et les rinça comme il put, toujours sous le regard soucieux du blond.

Ace commençait à regretter d'avoir posé cette question. Il était coincé maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au blond de vouloir savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça.

-J'ai pensé que ça aurait été plus correct de t'embrasser avant de te baiser.

Il laissa l'eau couler sur sa tête, souhaitant qu'elle l'emporte avec elle. Il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à Marco et pourtant il l'avait fait. Il ne pensait même pas ce qu'il venait de dire et maintenant, le plus vieux devait le détester. Mais il préférait s'éloigner de lui aujourd'hui plutôt que de trop s'attacher et de souffrir plus que nécessaire.

Marco ne pouvait pas l'aimer. La preuve, le baiser n'avait rien signifié pour lui.

-Tu pourrais avoir le courage de me le dire en face au moins.

Ace soupira, éteignit l'eau du robinet et se releva. L'eau coula tout de suite en abondance sur lui mais il s'en foutait. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Marco et le regarda dans les yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début, le blond était calme. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était énervé ou juste complètement indifférent.

-Je t'ai embrassé pour pouvoir te baiser ensuite. J'ai pensé que c'était plus correct de procéder ainsi.

Et Ace attendit que Marco s'énerve, qu'il le frappe. Mais rien. Il n'y avait pas de dégoût dans les yeux bleu métalliques qui semblaient sonder son âme.

-Très bien. Je suis désolé pour le café.

Et il s'éloigna jusqu'à sortir des toilettes, laissant Ace seul.

-Putain!

Ace donna un grand coup dans le miroir, ce qui le brisa sous le choc. Il avait le poing en sang mais il s'en foutait. Il avait tout gâché et tout ce qu'il méritait, c'était de souffrir.

Paris, Baraty, 20h22

Sabo but une gorgée de vin en scrutant nerveusement l'entrée du restaurant.

-Ne sois pas si nerveux, Sabo!

-Désolé...Il devrait déjà être là. Il a bien choisi son jour pour être en retard. Putain, il fait chier ! marmonna t-il.

-C'est pas grave, Sabo.

Sabo soupira. Il avait organisé ce rendez-vous pour présenter Koala à son frère mais celui-ci était en retard et ça commençait doucement à l'agacer. Il passait pour qui auprès de Koala maintenant...

C'était la première fille avec laquelle il sortait qu'il présentait à son frère. Enfin, qu'il devait présenter à son frère car maintenant, il n'était même plus sûr que celui-ci arrive un jour. Pourtant, Ace savait que ce rendez-vous comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Le blond commença un peu à s'inquiéter. Il espéra qu'il n'était rien arrivé au brun…

-Désolé, je suis en retard !

Ace venait enfin de faire son apparition, complètement essoufflé mais il était enfin arrivé. Sabo s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à l'engueuler pour son retard mais en voyant les yeux rouges de Ace, il n'osa rien dire.

-Ace... Est-ce que ça va?

-...Oui.

Il renifla avant de prendre la carte posée devant lui.

-Bon, et si tu nous présentais?

-Euh… Oui. Alors Koala, je te présente mon frère, Ace. Et Ace, voilà Koala. Elle est superbe, n'est ce pas?

-Tu as bon goût, Sab'. Vous êtes très jolie, mademoiselle.

Ace lui fit un clin d'œil car il savait que ça allait mettre son frère mal à l'aise.

-Vous aussi.

Koala fit une petite grimace, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle trouvait Ace très beau mais avec ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux en pagaille et sa chemise froissée... C'était quelque peu difficile à croire. Ace rigola devant la mine gênée de la jeune femme.

-Oh, tu peux le dire, je suis horrible ! Heureusement, il m'arrive d'être beau aussi.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un peu avant qu'un serveur ne vienne prendre leurs commandes. Koala apprécia aussitôt le brun. Elle le trouvait très sympathique et drôle.

Sabo quant à lui aurait voulu connaître la raison du retard de son frère mais aussi de ses larmes car il en était sûr, Ace avait pleuré. Après quelques minutes d'attente, on leur apporta enfin leur entrée et Sabo faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau en voyant la main blessée de son frère.

Sa main droite était complètement bandée et Ace semblait avoir du mal à s'en servir. Il se fustigea même de ne pas l'avoir vue avant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à la main?!

-Hein?

Sabo fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer sa main blessée.

-Ah, ça...

-Oui, ça.

-Comment dire... J'étais énervé et j'ai cogné dans un mur. Et la vache, comment j'ai eu mal ! J'ai pleuré comme un gosse après ça, rigola le brun.

Sabo se moqua gentiment de son frère, le croyant quand il lui racontait s'être fait mal seul. Koala les observa, le sourire aux lèvres. Ace et Sabo semblaient vraiment être très proches.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, appréciant juste l'instant présent. Sabo était content de ce dîner. Son frère et sa petite amie semblaient bien s'entendre.

_-Tu es pitoyable._

Ace releva vivement la tête et observa son frère et sa copine, surpris. Il avait cru que Koala venait de lui parler mais non, elle était plongée dans une discussion très animée avec le blond.

_-C'est pour ça que Marco ne veut pas de toi._

Ace avait très clairement entendu une voix s'adresser à lui mais Sabo et Koala étaient toujours en train de parler.

-_Tu es une merde et bientôt, Sabo aussi s'en rendra compte et il t'abandonnera comme Marco._

Ace recula vivement de sa chaise, complètement déboussolé.

-Ace, ça va?

Le brun se frotta les yeux comme pour sortir de sa léthargie. Il s'excusa auprès de son frère et de Koala et s'éclipsa aux toilettes. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage comme pour se réveiller. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'un de ses rêves bizarres.

Quelque part, entre le rêve et la réalité.

_-C'est pour ça que personne ne t'aime, Ace. Tu fais pitié, mon pauvre._

Ace avait envie de pleurer. Il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre une voix qui le rabaissait ! Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il se passa à nouveau de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il fallait qu'il se réveille.

Il avait beau s'asperger d'eau, rien ne se passait. Il serra les poings de frustration mais sa blessure à la main se rappela vite à lui.

Il la regarda avec dédain pendant un long moment puis il sembla enfin s'apercevoir qu'il n'entendait plus de voix. Il fut alors grandement soulagé. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il croyait entendre des voix maintenant ! Il avait néanmoins eu très peur. Il s'essuya rapidement avant de retourner dans la salle. S'il mettait plus de temps, Sabo et Koala allaient finir ou plutôt terminer de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se repose. Il n'avait pas envie de retenter ce genre d'expérience.

Montreuil, Mock Town , 22h57

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne, Luffy?

-Non. Merci de m'avoir emmené, Bartolomeo. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu m'attends là, ok ?

-...On est quand même proche de Mock Town et tu sais que t'es pas le bienvenu là-bas. Si je t'accompagne pour voir ton ami, ça passera mieux, non ? tenta vainement Bartolomeo.

-Non, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, déclara Luffy.

Bartolomeo, bien qu'inquiet, se contenta d'acquiescer vivement. Luffy lui fit alors un petit sourire avant de définitivement s'éloigner. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il préparait cette sortie. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à demander à Sanji de l'emmener dans cette ville mais celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais fait sans le harceler de question.

C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Bartoloméo. Au moins, son ami ne posait pas de questions inutiles et puis il savait quand ça comptait vraiment. Et là, ça comptait vraiment pour Luffy.

Il avait attendu que ses blessures guérissent. Les semaines après son agression avaient été très dures mais grâce au soutien de Law, Sabo et ensuite de Ace, il avait réussi à les surmonter. Cependant, le temps avait peut-être réussi à guérir ses blessures physiques mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui enlever cette colère et cette amertume qu'il ressentait avec une telle force.

Luffy avait toujours été un garçon insouciant, un peu bête mais sachant profiter de la vie. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait être également : en colère et méchant. Il détestait les gens qui s'en prenaient aux plus faibles, à ses amis. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque des rêves et des efforts des autres. Tout ça le mettait tellement en colère ! Les gens qui décidaient de s'en prendre à lui l'oubliaient un peu trop parfois.

Et là '' il '' lui avait volé quelque chose de trop important pour le laisser sans sortir à si bon compte. Si '' il '' s'était juste contenté de le frapper, Luffy l'aurait eut un peu mauvaise et aurait cherché à avoir une revanche car il ne voulait pas rester sur une défaite. Mais là...

Il l'avait violé.

Battu et violé. Il l'avait humilié... Et il lui avait prit le chapeau de Shanks ! A cette pensée, Luffy serra les poings. Il avait eu tellement honte de s'être fait prendre le chapeau de paille de Shanks qu'il n'osait même plus aller le voir !

Mais tout cela allait changer. Ses blessures avaient guéri et maintenant, il allait pouvoir se venger. Oui, se venger. Il allait '' lui '' faire autant de mal qu'il '' lui '' en avait fait. Et ensuite, il allait retourner voir Bartolomeo, lui payer un verre pour le remercier de l'avoir accompagné à Mock Town sans pour autant lui révéler la raison de sa présence ici. Après, il allait retrouver Traffy' qui devait déjà dormir... ou pas.

Luffy espérait au moins qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé en partant étant donné le boucan qu'il avait fait en quittant la maison. Si Traffy' dormait encore, c'était qu'il avait le sommeil lourd... très lourd. Le brun espérait au moins que le médecin ne lui passerait pas un savon quand il rentrerait.

Il s'arrêta et inspira un grand coup avant de faire craquer ses poings. Il y était. Mock Town. Le bar avait l'air bondé. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit et même si Luffy s'apprêtait à pénétrer en territoire ennemi, il n'avait pas peur. Il était même plutôt pressé d'en finir. Il ferma les yeux, faisant ainsi abstraction du bruit qui l'entourait. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, peut-être une minute, avant de littéralement défoncer la porte.

Aussitôt que la porte claqua contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, les rires et les discussions se turent.

Les hommes et quelques femmes qui se trouvaient dans le bar observèrent Luffy, se demandant ce que le jeune homme leur voulait et ce qui lui avait prit d'entrer en enfonçant ainsi la porte au lieu de l'ouvrir comme tout le monde.

Luffy ne fut aucunement perturbé par les regards interrogatifs dont il était l'objet. Il s'avança, confiant, comme s'il était en territoire conquis. Il avait le regard rivé droit devant lui. Comme il s'y attendait, '' il '' était là. Tellement prévisible. Et rien que de revoir sa tête décuplait sa colère. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait le tuer.

Il s'arrêta finalement à sa hauteur et attendit que son bourreau de la dernière fois se retourne. Et au bout d'un certain temps, il le fit.

-Chapeau de paille ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? se moqua t-il.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Bellamy, cracha Luffy.

Bellamy rigola avant de toucher le chapeau de paille de Luffy qu'il portait sur lui uniquement dans le but d'énerver encore plus le plus jeune.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as tellement aimé la dernière fois que tu veux recom-

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de poing tellement puissant qu'il lui brisa le nez. Aussitôt, il cria de douleur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Chapeau de paille l'attaque sans prévenir. Dans le bar, tout le monde retint son souffle. Le patron du bar se demanda s'il devait appeler la police ou si la bagarre allait s'arrêter là.

Bellamy regardait Luffy avec des yeux noirs et s'apprêtait à se lever pour le frapper à son tour mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il envoya un autre coup au visage du blond avant de le frapper une nouvelle fois au nez. Il le souleva ensuite avant de l'envoyer valser sur une table à proximité.

Bellamy s'écrasa lamentablement dessus, brisant par la même occasion la table. Les clients du bar s'étaient relevés et regardaient la scène, horrifiés. Le patron du bar tenta même de raisonner le jeune homme, en vain.

Luffy était trop obnubilé par sa rage. Il les entendait à peine. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le corps de son ancien bourreau qui peinait à se relever. Et en le voyant ainsi, des images de son agression refirent surface.

_Les coups …_

_L'homme qui lui faisait face lui asséna un violent coup au visage. __Luffy sentit soudainement son bras gauche être saisit avant d'être violemment tordu et cette fois, il cri_a.

Luffy s'approcha de Bellamy, ramassa une chaise qui avait été épargnée lors de la chute du blond et la fracassa sur le crâne de l'homme encore à terre.

_La peur ..._

_Luffy eut un sursaut de panique en le voyant déboutonner son pantalon et il paniqua littéralement en le voyant le baisser._

Il le releva avant de le jeter violemment par terre. Une nouvelle fois, le patron du Mock Town eut envie de vomir en entendant le bruit qui fit la tête de Bellamy en heurtant le sol.

_Le désespoir …_

_Luffy cria, se débattit, donna des coups. Il avait soudainement retrouvé des forces. Sa voix s'était faite légèrement tremblante._

_-Non! Je t'en supplie, ai-_

_Et la douleur …_

_Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour le pénétrer. Il imposa ensuite un rythme soutenu à Luffy qui hurlait de douleur. Il voulait tellement que ça s'arrête. Il sentait le sang couler sur ses cuisses et le rire de l'autre n'était en rien pour le soulager. Ses larmes coulaient et sa gorge lui brûlait à force d'avoir trop crié._

Il voulut le frapper encore mais il fut stoppé par la voix du patron du Mock Town.

-Ça suffit, tu vas le tuer ! J'ai appelé la police. Si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, tu as intérêt à te barrer, gamin !

Luffy lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Bellamy qui était à peine conscient. Il avait beau l'avoir pas mal amoché, il avait toujours cette colère en lui. Il voulait le frapper encore et encore.

_-Je...J'ai pas envie que tu me vois autrement après Traffy'._

_-Pourquoi je te verrais autrement?_

_-Parce que j'ai perdu. E-et...je l'ai laissé me faire '' ça ''._

_-C'est ce que tu penses?_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses toi, peut-être?_

_Law prit le visage de Luffy en coupe et déposa des baisers chastes un peu partout sur son visage avant de l'embrasser un peu violemment, presque passionnément._

Luffy se rappela soudainement de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Law après son agression. À ce moment-là, il s'était sentit si faible. Pour lui, ce qui lui était arrivé était de sa faute. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pensait de lui et la colère qu'il ressentait, Law avait réussi à lui redonner confiance. Il le voyait toujours comme il était avant, malgré son viol. Pour Luffy, ça avait été essentiel.

Il s'éloigna de Bellamy, incertain. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Traffy'. Bellamy était inconscient et à terre, il n'avait plus aucune raison de le frapper. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Maintenant, il devait partir rapidement avant que la police ne vienne l'embarquer. Il ramassa son Chapeau de paille qui avait subit quelques dégâts durant la bagarre et décida de quitter ce lieu.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à la voiture de Bartolomeo qui faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand celui-ci se jeta à l'intérieur de la voiture. Voyant la mine sérieuse du Chapeau de paille, Bartolomeo préféra ne pas l'interroger et démarra aussitôt.

Luffy serrait son chapeau contre lui, heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Il savait bien que ce qu'il venait de faire ne changerait rien au fait que Bellamy l'avait violé mais se venger lui avait enlevé un poids des épaules. A moins que ce ne soit les paroles de Law dont il comprenait enfin le sens.

Dans tous les cas, il se sentait moins sale maintenant.

A présent, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouvé Traffy' et profiter de la nuit dans ses bras.

Passage chapitre 19 : Quand Luffy rentre.

-Hey! C'est moi, je suis rentré!

Law soupira et n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était le Chapeau de Paille qui avait parlé. Le jeune homme était parti une semaine et il n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille mais apparemment, tout était fini. Law observa pendant quelque instant le plus jeune avant de détourner les yeux. Ça lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre de se dire que le Chapeau de paille connaissait son chef. Sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient amis...

Il soupira. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Kidd cherchait des informations sur l'agression de Luffy sous les ordres du boss. Le chef des Supernovae avait du entendre des rumeurs dans le milieu sur l'agression de Luffy et il tenait visiblement énormément à lui. Law se demanda si un jour il faisait du mal à Luffy s'il finirait de la même façon que son agresseur une fois que Kidd lui aurait mit la main dessus.

Luffy continua à parler ou plutôt à crier sans se soucier des tourments du médecin. Law sut alors qu'il ne pourrait plus se concentrer.

Passage quand les frères de Luffy entre chez Law.

-Dégage, espèce de...!

Sabo empoigna violemment Law avant de le jeter au sol. Luffy regarda la scène, complètement médusé. Ses deux frères se trouvaient dans le salon et Ace, malgré sa présence physique, semblait avoir trouvé refuge dans un monde meilleur, fuyant ainsi la dure réalité. Sabo quant à lui fixait avec un mélange de colère et de consternation Law qui venait de se relever.

Il continua à le fixer. Comment le médecin pouvait-il faire ça à Luffy alors que le jeune homme avait récemment subit un viol !?

-Bordel, comment vous êtes rentrés?! les interrogea Luffy, incrédule.

Cela sembla réveiller Ace car il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers Law. Sabo le rattrapa in-extremis quand il voulut frapper le médecin et ce dernier, nullement gêné par le regard meurtrier du brun, se permit même un petit sourire arrogant.

-Tu vois, Chapeau de paille. C'est pour ça que je ne sors pas avec toi. Je ne suis pas attiré par les enfants qui ont encore besoin de leurs grands frères pour les défendre.

Law savait que c'était cruel mais il n'en était plus à une bassesse près. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Portgas mais ne comptait tout de même pas laisser le brun agir de cette manière sans rien faire. Monter Luffy contre lui était un bon compromis.

-Vraiment ?! Tu ne semblais de cet avis tout à l'heure quand tu étais sur lui en train de le toucher, pourtant ! hurla Ace, enragé par l'attitude du plus vieux.

-Je change vite d'avis. Mais je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas aimé l'entendre gémir sous moi !

Ace et Law se regardèrent en chien de faïence mais si Law semblait seulement agacé par la situation, Ace bouillonnait de colère, toujours dans les bras de Sabo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le contenir.

Law, ayant conscience qu'il ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation avec ses provocations, décida de se retirer. Il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer la scène « des frères qui s'en prennent au mec qui fait du mal à leur petite sœur ». Même si ici il s'agissait de petit frère.

-Chapeau de paille, tu t'en occupes. Je veux qu'ils soient partis dans 5 minutes.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il quitta le salon, augmentant juste un peu plus la colère des deux frères.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Il commença à marcher avant de soudainement s'arrêter. Law était finalement venu mais il avait les lèvres scotchées à celles un peu plus pulpeuses d'une jeune femme. Il était en train d'embrasser une femme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'étrange chevelure rose.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir ? Pour se moquer de lui ?! Luffy était sûr que le médecin savait qu'il le regardait et qu'il faisait donc exprès d'agir ainsi. De lui faire du mal...

Aussitôt, Luffy sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Alors c'était pour ça que Law n'était pas venu? Parce qu'il voyait une femme? Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha du couple. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait.

-Traffy'...

Luffy avait les yeux rouges et ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie qui coulait sur son visage. Il regarda le médecin, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Law quant à lui se retourna et lui fit face. Il rapprocha instinctivement le corps de Jewerly du sien, ce qui augmenta les pleurs silencieux du plus jeune. Son corps était maintenant secoué de soubresauts et il avait du mal à respirer.

-P-pourquoi? chuchota le Chapeau de paille.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé mais en cet instant, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Pourquoi il lui faisait ça? Pourquoi il lui faisait tant de mal...

-J'avais été clair avec toi, Chapeau de paille alors ne joue pas à la victime, ça m'énerve. Si te blesser est le seul moyen de te faire ouvrir les yeux, soit. J'espère qu'au moins maintenant, tu vas me foutre la paix.

-Je t'aime, Law ! S'il t-

-Je ne t'aime pas, Luffy.

Et juste avec cette phrase, Luffy sut que Law était sérieux. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom et il s'en sentit encore plus triste qu'il le fasse seulement dans le but de le blesser à cet instant précis.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Il avait compris le message. Il n'allait plus chercher à voir le médecin. Il observa une dernière fois le plus âgé dans le but de déceler dans son regard un quelconque signe du fait qu'il avait menti et que peut-être il l'aimait…

Mais rien.

* * *

Et voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ;)

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 21

Paris, Baratie, 18 Septembre 2013, 09h51

-Ça y est, j'ai choisi.

Zoro tendit la carte au serveur qui souffla, excédé.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prends? l'interrogea Sanji.

-Toi.

Sanji détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il détestait quand Zoro se comportait de cette manière. Le vert le faisait exprès pour l'énerver et l'embarrasser.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Zoro venait constamment le harceler sur son lieu de travail, prétextant vouloir lui parler. Le blond ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi le mercenaire continuait de venir, d'autant que la première fois, il lui avait demandé de ne plus recommencer. Sans succès.

A chaque fois, il essayait de lui parler de son fameux faux témoignage et c'était justement l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle Sanji ne souhaitait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion car il savait très bien que Zoro allait lui demander pourquoi il avait mentit à un représentant de l'ordre et à vrai dire, lui aussi aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui lui avait pris …

En réalité, non. Il le savait très bien.

Quand il était entré dans ce bureau un peu petit avec cette forte odeur de tabac et qu'il avait vu Zoro, sûrement légèrement malmené, il avait ressenti une vive douleur à la poitrine. Il n'avait pas voulu que le vert reste là. Il n'avait pas supporté de le voir si fatigué, si malheureux, si rabaissé.

Zoro était de toute façon innocent. Oui, il l'était sûrement. Il n'aurait jamais pu tuer le majordome de Kaya ! Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il affirmait mais il se persuadait qu'il le sentirait si Zoro était un assassin. On ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un comme ça et faire comme ci de rien n'était après ! On ne pouvait pas vivre normalement après avoir ôté la vie d'une personne... Seuls les êtres dénués de sentiments étaient capables de tels actes. Des monstres, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Et quand il regardait dans les yeux verts émeraude de Zoro, il ne voyait rien d'autre que de la force et de la loyauté parmi plein d'autres qualités. Et aussi ce petit quelques chose qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite… Ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait fait franchir la ligne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dépasser avant.

Oui, il était innocent. Le faux témoignage avait juste contribué à sortir le vert de prison plus vite que prévu.

-Si tu as fini de me mater, j'aimerais bien que tu m'apportes mon cappuccino.

-Je-je ne te matais pas, tête de cactus ! Arrête de t'y croire e-

-Tais-toi et apporte-moi mon cappuccino.

Zoro admira le visage crispé du blond. Il adorait le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Tu termines à quelle heure?

-Je ne vais pas finir tout de suite. J'assure aussi le service de midi.

Sanji était un peu gêné de dire ça. Il avait l'impression que Zoro était son copain et qu'il venait le chercher à la sortie du travail. Il frissonna, pas franchement enchanté à cette idée. N'importe quoi!

-Est-ce que tu as une pause bientôt alors?

-Je...

Le cuisinier passa une main dans ses cheveux, franchement exaspéré.

-Tu ne pourrais tout simplement pas arrêter de venir me harceler au boulot ?!

-Arrête de raconter de la merde. On doit parler et tu le sais.

-Y a rien à dire !

-Tu risques 3 ans d'emprisonnement et 45 000€ d'amende à cause de ta connerie donc si, on doit parler.

Zoro se leva et fit face au blond.

-Maintenant.

-Okay ! Mais pas ici…

Finalement, le blond s'était résigné à avoir cette discussion avec le mercenaire. De toute façon, il aurait été obligé de l'avoir à un moment ou à un autre. Sanji regarda autour de lui. La salle n'était qu'à moitié pleine. Les autres serveurs ne semblaient pas surchargés et s'il voulait discuter avec Zoro, c'était maintenant car dans une heure, les clients allaient commencer à affluer.

Il espérait juste que personne ne le verrait s'éclipser en plein service. Si Zeff le surprenait, il allait certainement se faire tuer…

Zoro suivit Sanji jusque dans les vestiaires pour hommes tout en se posant mille et une questions sur les raisons qui avaient conduit le blond à mentir pour lui. Même si en réalité, il se posait cette question depuis que le blond avait quitté le bureau de Smoker.

Ils s'adossèrent tous les deux à des casiers et se faisaient face sans pour autant se parler.

-Tu comptes parler ou tu m'as amené ici pour avoir le plaisir de me regarder sans que personne ne le sache ? commença Sanji.

-Je sais que tu aimerais bien mais je ne préfère pas trop regarder tes sourcils en vrille ou je vais oublier pourquoi je suis venu. Blague à par-

-Quelle blague ?! C'était même pas drôle !

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? demanda Zoro.

-Fais quoi? se crispa le blond.

-Joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Sanji !

Sanji soupira. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand Zoro l'appelait par son prénom.

-Un faux témoignage ! Putain, mais t'es sérieux ?!

Zoro donna un coup dans le casier le plus proche et continua d'un ton cassant.

-T'es juste débile ou complètement inconscient?

-Ça va, je suis désolé !

Sanji croisa les bras sur son torse dans une vaine tentative de se protéger de ces paroles.

-Désolé? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? Tu vas faire quoi quand les flics vont se rendre compte que t'as menti, Sanji, hein? Tu vas leur dire « désolé » à eux aussi?!

-Arrête de me crier dessus ! J'ai fait ça pour toi, bordel ! Alors arrête... arrête de gueuler !

Zoro se calma et fixa Sanji qui était toujours collé aux casiers, ses bras contre son torse. Celui-ci fuyait toujours le regard du vert et regrettait d'avoir accepté cette discussion. Bien sûr que Zoro ne pouvait pas comprendre !

-T'as fais ça pour moi mais qui te dit que j'avais besoin d'aide? J'allais pas tarder à sortir de toute façon !

-Vraiment? Moi j'avais pas l'impression que tu allais bien. Ils t'ont frappé, bordel ! Ils t'ont frappé...

-Arrête, tu racontes n'importe quoi…

Zoro s'était à son tour légèrement crispé à l'entente des propos du blond.

-N'importe quoi !?

Sanji se rapprocha de Zoro jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres à peine du mercenaire. Du bout des doigts, il toucha le bleu qu'avait encore Zoro sur la pommette droite. Le cuisinier osait à peine toucher la blessure du vert de peur de lui faire mal. Ses yeux commençaient d'ailleurs à le piquer…

Zoro attrapa la main de Sanji et le força à le regarder dans les yeux et non plus à regarder son bleu.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Sanji?

Il caressa doucement la joue du blond.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, je crois.

Sanji ferma les yeux pour pouvoir mieux apprécier la sensation de la main du vert sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais eu de moment aussi tendre avec Zoro. Être tranquille, sans se disputer ou se chercher. Peut-être que Luffy avait raison. Peut-être qu'il pouvait discuter sincèrement de ses sentiments avec le mercenaire…

-Tu as eu peur pour moi ? C'est une première !

Zoro s'était légèrement moqué mais le cuisinier savait que ce n'était pas pour être méchant.

-Je crois...

Il posa sa main sur celle de Zoro et la serra plus fort comme pour se donner du courage.

-Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Zoro…

Sanji n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé aller jusqu'au bout mais il le regretta bien vite lorsqu'il entendit le rire moqueur du mercenaire. Zoro lâcha Sanji et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

Tout ça, ça le dépassait un peu. Il avait commencé à légèrement titiller le blond parce que celui-ci l'attirait, d'accord. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le blond pourrait s'éprendre de lui et il avait beau jouer, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Sanji risquait d'avoir des ennuis avec la justice par sa faute... Il avait menti pour le protéger.

Il était en train de faire de lui une mauvaise personne.

-Attends, t'es sérieux?

Sanji ne sut que répondre. Il put juste baisser la tête pour ne pas que Zoro le voit si anéanti. Evidemment que le vert se moquait de sa déclaration ! Ce mec ne savait pas ce que voulait dire '' avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un '' ! Que pouvait-on attendre d'un gars qui pensait seulement à comment il allait faire pour mettre telle ou telle personne dans son lit ?

-Oh.

La tristesse de Sanji ne sembla pas arrêter Zoro.

-Alors parce qu'on s'est chauffé un peu, t'es devenu gay et tu as des sentiments pour moi? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! T'es hétéro et tu adores ta Nami-chérie !

Zoro devait le remettre dans le droit chemin. Sanji serait peut-être triste mais ça lui passerait. Pour lui, le blond était complètement hétéro. Il aimait trop les filles pour s'en détourner définitivement.

Sanji quant à lui ne parvenait toujours pas à articuler. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal entre le fait que Zoro ne le croyait pas ou qu'il se moquait de ce qu'il était susceptible de ressentir.

Mais en tout cas maintenant, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il avait fait l'erreur de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui une fois, il ne le referait certainement pas une seconde fois.

Il retrouva soudain l'usage de la parole.

-La discussion est close. Je dois aller travailler.

Sanji quitta les vestiaires des hommes en prenant bien soin de bousculer Zoro au passage.

Il voulait partir le plus vite et le plus loin possible du vert.

Il se sentait tellement minable...

Paris, Appartement de Law, 11h53

Law ne se rappelait plus vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation avec le Chapeau de paille en train de l'embrasser. Ça lui arrivait un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci d'ailleurs. Luffy avait dû trouver la technique pour l'amadouer ou tout simplement le faire plier à ses exigences. Et dire qu'au tout début, il s'était simplement allongé sur le canapé histoire de lire un peu et peut-être de se reposer également si possible !

Quand Lufffy était parti en plein milieu de la nuit, qu'il s'était absenté pendant presque deux heures et qu'une fois revenu, il avait de nouveau eut son chapeau de paille, Law n'avait posé aucune question. Il se doutait un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé et si Luffy était revenu en un seul morceau avec son chapeau de paille qui plus est, c'est que tout allait bien.

Depuis que Luffy était parti se venger, il agissait différemment. Il était plus calme et il avait enfin arrêté de se glisser dans le lit du médecin même si celui-ci aurait préféré qu'il cesse tout simplement de venir chez lui. Il avait d'ailleurs changé les serrures deux fois depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme et à chaque fois, celui-ci réussissait à rentrer ! Soit Luffy s'était fait faire les doubles de ses clés, soit il arrivait tout simplement à forcer la serrure…

Luffy s'acharnait vraiment quand il voulait quelque chose et malheureusement, c'était tombé sur Trafalgar Law...

Luffy poussa Law, ce qui força celui-ci à s'allonger sur le canapé et il vint alors se positionner au-dessus de lui.

Law le regarda, les sourcils froncés. C'était bien la première fois que le plus jeune prenait ainsi les devants. Le Chapeau de paille vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné. Ça avait été tellement léger que Law cru avoir rêvé. Encore une première. D'habitude, il se jetait presque sur lui dans le but d'en avoir le plus possible. Luffy lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à un homme affamé. Il agissait de la même manière quand il mangeait de la viande…

Toujours dans ses pensées, il sentit à peine le Chapeau de paille déposer de chastes baisers dans son cou. Law se sentit bien à cet instant précis. Il appréciait la douceur de Luffy et il comptait bien en profiter. Ça allait sûrement être un des seuls instants où Luffy allait être aussi calme…

-Hm…

Il appréciait un peu trop peut-être et il poussa un autre gémissement en sentant Luffy se mouvoir contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que celui-ci puisse déjà être excité mais malgré cela, il arrivait à rester relativement calme, ce qui surprit encore plus le plus âgé. Malgré le fait que Law appréciait ces instants calmes avec le Chapeau de paille, il savait qu'il devait mettre fin à tout ça. La discussion avec Zoro était encore présente dans sa tête.

-Chapeau de paille?

Luffy dénia enfin relever la tête du cou de Law. Il respirait fort et avait les joues très rouges. Il semblait être très concentré et malgré le fait qu'il avait arrêté de lui embrasser le cou, il se déhanchait toujours contre lui. Cette vision fit rire le médecin.

C'était mignon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dits la dernière fois que tu es parti voir tes frères ?

-Hein ?

-Répond juste, s'il te plaît.

_Flash-back_

_Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Zoro et même Eustass s'étaient rassemblés au salon en train de regarder le dernier épisode de Teen Wolf._

_Contrairement à d'habitude, la maison était plutôt calme. En effet, Zoro était sorti de garde vue quelques jours à peine auparavant et il était un peu fatigué. De plus, Ace ressemblait à un zombie à cause de son sommeil totalement perturbé en ce moment, fait d'autant plus étrange pour un narcoleptique. _

_Eustass était à fond dans son épisode, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Au moins, il n'embêtait personne et Sabo était trop occupé à se demander pourquoi Ace allait aussi mal pour faire autre chose._

_-Hum… Je galère un peu avec Traffy'. Vous auriez pas des conseils à me donner ? avait fait Luffy une fois sortit de ses pensées._

_Kidd avait alors observé Luffy quelques instants. La première fois que le roux avait vu le plus jeune, il avait eu du mal à croire que plusieurs jours plus tôt, il avait subi une agression très douloureuse et humiliante. Luffy avait récupéré assez vite de ses blessures. Il avait même réussi à récupérer son précieux chapeau de paille et peut-être par la même occasion, se venger de Bellamy. Mais ce dernier point avait importé peu au roux car dans tous les cas, il allait en finir avec Bellamy. C'était sa mission et il effectuait toujours ses missions jusqu'au bout._

_-Fonce dans le tas. Il va adorer. _

_Kidd savait très bien que Law n'adorerait certainement pas mais s'il pouvait le faire chier un minimum, il n'allait pas se priver._

_-Sincèrement, Luffy, tu crois vraiment que Law ressent quelque chose pour toi? _

_Luffy avait ouvert la bouche dans le but de protester mais Zoro avait de nouveau parlé, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'exprimer. _

_-Laisse tomber. T'y arriveras jamais._

_-Hey, mec ! T'es encore plus dur que moi, s'était moqué Kidd._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Law n'aime pas les hommes, voilà pourquoi, s'était contenté de répondre le vert. _

_-Il a fait beaucoup de choses avec Luffy pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les hommes ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'il assume un peu parce que c'est facile de se cacher derrière sa pseudo hétérosexualité surtout quand on sait qu'il a déjà fréquenté des hommes! avait craché Ace. _

_Zoro avait alors regardé longuement son ami, débattant du fait de lui répondre ou pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Ace, surtout sur ce genre de sujet. De plus, il avait été sûr que Ace n'était pas prêt à entendre ses arguments._

_-Bon, Ace ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! l'avait engueulé son petit frère._

_-J'ai le droit d'être énervé Lu' surtout que j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Après tout il n'est pas censé être avec Zoro ? Ace avait observer Zoro dans l'attente d'une réponse._

_-Je t'ai déjà dis que Traffy' et moi en était ensemble ! C'était énervé Luffy. _

_-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Luffy. Lui répondit Ace._

_Ace avait toujours le regard fixé sur Zoro qui avait du mal à savoir comment il allait faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Sabo avait également silencieusement observé Zoro se demandant si le vert allait leur sortir la même explication que Trafalgar la dernière fois au Triller Bark. Law avait beau avoir affirmé au révolutionnaire que Zoro et lui s'aimaient Sabo avait de plus en de mal à croire._

_-Law et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation. Avait finalement capitulé le mercenaire devant les regards insistant des deux frères._

_-N'avons ? Et avant alors ? Demanda Kidd qui avait voulu mettre son ami dans l'embarras._

_-Avant ça ne te regarde pas. Vous non plus. C'était-il braqué._

_Sabo avait eut l'impression que Kidd avait voulu sous-entendre quelque chose mais il se trouvait bien dans l'incapacité de dire quoi. Ce que venait de dire Zoro, même si il ne c'était pas vraiment montré bavard, collait un peu près à ce que le médecin lui avait confié. Law et Zoro avait eut une relation assez particulière avant mais qui d'après les dires du vert était terminé. Law était donc libre. _

_Ace quant à lui avait continué d'observé Zoro. Le mercenaire n'avait pas arrêté de répété pendant tout ce temps que Law était '' hétérosexuel ''. Inlassablement comme une barrière qu'il opposait à toutes les autres preuves et remarque allant dans l'autre sens. Ace c'était même demandé si ce n'était pas lui même qu'il essayait de convaincre en répétant ses mots. _

_Sabo soupira ayant l'impression que les choses étaient loin d'êtres si simple en réalité...N'ayant pas voulu blessé Zoro en insistant plus il se contenta de répondre à son petit frère. _

_-À mon avis, Luffy, avait commencé Sabo, incertain, tu devrais faire en sorte que ta présence à ses côtés lui soit indispensable. Que ça devienne comme une évidence pour lui. Tu peux aussi éveiller sa curiosité. Ça lui donnera peut-être plus envie de te connaître. Laisse-le vivre, fais des trucs de ton côté, entretiens le mystère. Prouve-lui qu'il est encore loin d'avoir tout vu du vrai Luffy !_

_-Tu crois ? avait demandé Luffy, pas vraiment convaincu._

_-Oui. Après ce n'est que mon avis. _

_-Et pour le côté charnel de notre relation ? _

_Sabo avait regardé son petit frère, surpris. Il n'en était pas sûr mais il avait l'impression que Luffy ne réagissait pas comme une victime de viol ordinaire. Il savait que son frère ne lui disait pas tout quant à ses tracas mais le fait de vouloir à tout prix être capable de satisfaire l'homme qu'il aimait laissait Sabo un peu dubitatif. Qu'essayait de se prouver son petit frère à vouloir passer à l'étape supérieure aussi vite ? _

_Les idées un peu confuses, Sabo avait soupiré. Luffy avait été clair avec Ace et lui. Il ne voulait plus de remarque désobligeante concernant sa relation avec Law. _

_-Je ne sais pas... Fais-le comme tu le sens. Law pourra toujours te guider si le besoin s'en fait sentir, avait marmonné Sabo. Ah et juste pour info, on ne sait jamais avec toi, si un jour ta relation avec Law aboutit et que… Un jour, admettons que tu ressentes l'envie d'approfondir encore plus votre relat-_

_-S'il te plaît, Sabo ! C'est un bébé ! avait râlé Ace que l'optique n'enthousiasmait pas vraiment._

_-Arrête de l'infantiliser, Ace ! l'avait sermonné le blond. _

_Ace avait soupiré, comprenant cependant ce que son frère voulait lui dire. Il avait toujours eu tendance à voir Luffy uniquement comme '' son petit frère '', ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à envisager le fait que celui-ci puisse un jour avoir des relation sexuelles avec un homme ou une femme..._

_-Je disais donc que si un jour ça arrive, ne dit jamais '' Hey, Trafalgar, on baise?!'' T'es sûr à tous les coups que Law te foutrait dehors ! avait rigolé Sabo. __C'est pas un truc qui se demande mais plutôt que tu ressens sur le moment. Ça commence par des petits câlins innocents, des baisers par-ci par-là, des caresses et tous ces trucs-là. Puis si tu sens qu'il est réceptif, tu vas un peu plus loin. Des suçons, des caresses un peu plus poussées. Mais sache que rien ne presse, tu peux attendre avant d'essayer, Luffy. D'accord ?_

_-...Okay._

_Zoro avait observé les deux frères discuter sans rien dire. Il trouvait que Sabo donnait de faux espoir au Chapeau de paille. De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier que Law, tout comme lui, était membre des Supernovae, une organisation de mercenaire. Law avait beau être une bonne personne, il n'en restait pas moins un assassin tout comme lui. _

_Fin Flash-back_

Law comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Zoro était venu le voir il y a de cela quelque jours pour lui demander d'arrêter de faire souffrir Luffy et de se concentrer sur sa mission.

-T'es pas croyable, Chapeau de paille. Pourquoi t'as été leur demander ça? Il se passera rien de plus entre nous que ce qu'il se passe déjà !

-Je sais pas, je pensais que peut-être… Avec le temps...

Law soupira et poussa Luffy qui sous le choc, tomba par terre.

-Pourquoi tu veux bien qu'on s'embrasse mais pas qu'on fasse l'amour !? Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas... ?

La dernière phrase de Luffy n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Law l'avait parfaitement entendue. Il avait été clair un nombre incalculable de fois avec le Chapeau de paille mais celui-ci revenait tout le temps à la charge. Apparemment, le médecin devrait être encore plus clair.

-Chapeau de paille.

Luffy releva la tête et fixa Law avec des yeux pétillants d'espoir.

-Un rendez-vous, ça te dit?

C'était malheureux mais si Luffy ne comprenait pas, il allait simplement arrêter tout ça. C'était dommage car il aimait bien ces petits moments qu'il partageait avec le Chapeau de paille et au fond, c'était sans doute ça le problème.

Il avait une mission et se séparer de Luffy allait lui permettre de s'y consacrer pleinement. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais rien du commencer avec le plus jeune. Il faisait espérer Luffy pour rien et il délaissait sa mission alors qu'elle était très importante pour lui. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps ! Joker. Il avait enfin la possibilité de l'arrêter. Il ne devait pas la manquer. Il l'avait promit à Corazon.

-Ouais!

Et Luffy, sans se douter de rien, venait d'accepter ''le rendez-vous''. Il était tellement heureux…

Paris, Impel Down, 15h57

Ace attendait depuis presque dix minutes maintenant que les gardes daignent enfin arriver avec Satch. Il avait appris par son grand-père que celui-ci avait été arrêté ou plutôt, Garp avait laissé filtrer cette information. Il avait été réellement choqué d'apprendre que son ami avait été arrêté et qu'il croupissait en prison. Il avait alors voulu le voir mais il s'était vu recalé. En effet, le blond était classé comme prisonnier dangereux du fait de son appartenance au gang de Barbe Blanche.

Ace était alors retourné voir son grand-père pour lui demander une autorisation spéciale. Bien sûr, celui-ci avait refusé et avait même déclaré qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de lui fournir ce genre de papier. N'importe quoi... Comme si une personne aussi influente que le grand Garp ne pouvait pas lui fournir cette autorisation! Alors il avait insisté, insisté et tellement insisté qu'il avait finalement eu gain de cause. A peine trois jours plus tard, il était donc dans la prison d'Impel Down à attendre de voir Satch.

Après quelques minutes de plus, la porte du parloir s'ouvrit enfin. Satch écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise car il ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver Ace ici. Il fut même obligé d'avancer quand un des gardes le poussa légèrement. La porte fut alors refermée et aussitôt, Ace se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre lui. Il fut cependant obliger de le relâcher quand un des gardes frappa à la porte et lui demanda de se reculer.

-Hé bien ! Je ne savais pas que je t'avais autant manqué ! rigola Satch.

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'apprends que maintenant que tu es ici...

-Désolé. J'avais demandé aux autres de ne rien te dire. Est-ce que ça va? demanda le blond, inquiet pour son jeune frère.

-Ouais...

Satch n'était pas très convaincu. Ace non plus d'ailleurs.

-Comment ça se passe pour toi ici ? C'est pas trop dur? s'enquit-il.

-Ça va. Avoir fait partie du gang de Barbe Blanche me donne une certaine notoriété ici. Dommage qu'il n'y ait aucune femme...

-C'est vrai que tu dois te faire un peu chier !

Ace avait retrouvé le sourire. Satch l'amusait toujours autant.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien avant de finalement décider de s'asseoir.

\- Au fait ! Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu trouvais Marco. Il est super, non?

-Quoi?

Ace fronça les sourcils. Satch parlait-il bien de son Marco?

-D'où tu le connais?

Il avait parlé d'un ton un peu plus sec que prévu, ce que Satch ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Comment ça d'où je le connais? C'est mon meilleur ami, Ace ! Bien sûr que je le connais !

Devant le visage plus que surpris de son ami, Satch marqua une petite pause.

-Attends… Tu savais pas que Marco avait fait parti du même '' groupe '' que nous ?

Satch avait chuchoté ces derniers mots.

Ace écarquilla les yeux, complètement incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Marco avait fait parti du gang de Barbe Blanche ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Marco vivait dans l'illégalité avant. Avant... Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

-Attends, tu sais au moins qu'il est écrivain? fit Satch, un peu étonné que Ace en sache si peu sur Marco.

Ace serra les poings. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder Satch. Non, il ne savait pas que Marco était écrivain. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'il avait fait partie du gang de Barbe Blanche. Il ne savait même pas quel âge il avait...

Il ne savait absolument rien de Marco.

-Je croyais que vous vous étiez parlés ?

Satch se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que Marco ne lui avait pas tout dit. Pour plus de sûreté, il préféra changer de sujet.

\- Sinon comment ça se pass-

-On s'est embrassé. Enfin, non. C'est plutôt moi qui l'ai embrassé…

-Je sais.

Ace releva vivement la tête et fixa le blond dans une interrogation muette.

-Il me l'a dit.

-Ah, cool.

Le brun s'était voulu détacher mais une fois de plus, c'était raté.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris, Ace?

-Rien.

-Bon. Et alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé?

-J'en sais rien... J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

-Oh ! Tu as eu envie d'échanger ta salive ainsi que des millions de bactér-

-C'était rien de tout ça ! Quand je l'ai embrassé, c'était juste merveilleux ! J'ai même pas pensé à ça… La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser c'est... J'espère que ça durera toujours…

-Oh, tu deviens sentimental... T'aurais pas eu un coup de c?ur pour Marco?

-N'importe quoi ! C'est qu'un mec.

-C'est peut-être qu'un mec mais tu viens de dire que tu as adoré l'embrasser ! Et c'est la première fois que tu embrasses quelqu'un. Écoute, Ace. Marco est un mec bien, il pourrait même être le mec qui arrivera enfin à te changer !

Le brun détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Peut-être mais dans tous les cas, c'est mort…

-Comment ça c'est mort ?

Ace se contenta de fixer le sol.

-Putain… Qu'est ce que t'as fait, Ace? soupira le blond.

-Je lui ai dit que j'avais envie de... Je le voulais dans mon lit.

Le blond soupira.

-C'est fichu maintenant.

-Pas forcement… Ca dépend de comment tu lu-

-Il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais embrassé et je lui ai dit que j'avais fait ça parce que je voulais le baiser après ! C'est assez clair pour toi maintenant ? souffla Ace, un peu énervé.

-Merde ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Ace...

-J'étais en train de m'attacher à lui ! Je peux pas me le permettre, Satch !

-Pourquoi?

Satch connaissait bien Ace et depuis le temps, il avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait toujours fréquenté beaucoup de personnes sans pour autant ne jamais avoir de petit-ami. Pour s'amuser, avoir le contrôle. Mais surtout pour ne pas souffrir.

-Je veux pas souffrir, Satch.

_J'ai assez donné comme ça._

Il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut mais il l'avait pensé tellement fort. Même aujourd'hui, Ace continuait à souffrir de '' l'abandon '' de ses parents. Il avait également souffert de voir tous les autres enfants de l'orphelinat être adoptés chacun leur tour sans qu'aucun parent ne veuille jamais de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait pourtant voulu, c'était être aimé.

Heureusement, Sabo était arrivé et il avait intégré le gang de Barbe Blanche. Il y avait Luffy aussi mais malgré tout, cette souffrance qu'il avait ressenti plus jeune ne l'avait jamais complètement quitté.

-Je suis pas assez bien pour lui… Mais bordel, regarde-moi ! Comment tu veux qu'il puisse m'aimer un jour..., murmura Ace, la gorge nouée.

-Marco est un type formidable ! Laisse-lui une chance de te le prouver.

-Oui mais si i-

-Arrête, Ace. C'est vrai qu'en t'engageant dans une relation amoureuse tu peux souffrir mais ouvre les yeux ! T'es pas obligé d'être amoureux pour souffrir ! T'es pas non plus obligé d'être avec quelqu'un pour être heureux mais si ça peut t'aider, tu serais bête de t'en priver.

-J'ai peur, Satch…

-Je sais. Fonce. Et puis si ça se passe mal, je serais là pour toi, et tous nos autres frères aussi. Sabo et Luffy te laisseront jamais tomber non plus. Et si ça se passe bien, tu serais pas le plus heureux des hommes?

-...Si.

Ace souriait à présent. Le blond avait réussi à lui faire espérer une hypothétique histoire avec l'écrivain. Et puis, merde ! Il en mourrait d'envie ! S'il arrivait à bien gérer, il pourrait être heureux…

Marco pourrait lui appartenir.

Paris, Ancien appartement de Sanji, 19h27

Sanji avait été assez surpris quand la rousse l'avait invité à manger chez elle. Il avait tout d'abord voulu refuser mais avait finalement accepté. Il avait passé une journée plus que catastrophique et passer la soirée avec Nami allait sûrement lui faire du bien. Bien entendu, c'était lui qui avait dû faire la cuisine malgré le fait que Nami l'ait invité.

L'étudiante avait prétexté vouloir lui parler de quelque chose et en bon ami, Sanji avait accepté. Depuis, il attendait que la jeune femme veuille enfin bien se confier.

-Ça se passe mal avec Cavendish en ce moment. Je pense qu'on va se séparer…

Sanji ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui dise ça et encore moins en plein milieu du repas. Peut-être devait-il s'excuser? Non. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Nami...

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'impression que c'était une erreur de me séparer de toi…

Sanji but une gorgée de sa boisson pour faire passer sa déclaration. Nami semblait vouloir essayer de se remettre avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça mais il n'était pas aussi désespéré ! Ils n'étaient plus ensemble et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Nami pensait-elle vraiment que parce qu'elle le lui demandait, il allait tout simplement retourner avec elle ?

Il est vrai qu'avant, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Après tout, il ne rêvait que de ça. Il avait été complètement fou d'elle, tellement qu'elle le menait à la baguette. Mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Sa relation avec la jeune femme avait sans douté été une belle chose mais il ne regrettait pas leur séparation.

-Je vais nous emmener le dessert.

-Sanji ! Je viens de te dire que je voulais qu'on se remette ensemble et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ''j'amène le dessert ''?! fit la rousse, un peu surprise par le manque de réaction du blond.

-Nami, s'il te plaît, plaida le cuisinier.

-Quoi « Nami s'il te plaît » ? Je ne te plais plus?! s'énerva-t-elle, blessée par le refus de son ami.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème?!

Nami se leva et en cinq enjambées à peine, le rejoignit. Elle le contempla, les yeux larmoyants, puis l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sanji n'aimait plus Nami. Il ne voulait pas non plus retourner avec elle et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la repousser. Zoro avait raison. Il aimait les femmes et il ne pouvait résister face aux charmes de la rousse.

Il ne voulait pas penser à lui. Peut-être que passer la nuit avec son ex-petite amie lui ferait oublier ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures le vert…

Alors il succomba.

Paris, Centre ville, 20h33

Luffy commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Depuis une demi-heure, il pleuvait à verse. Quel temps pourri ! Law était en retard, sacrément en retard même. Ils avaient rendez-vous un peu avant 15h00, il était 20h30 passé et il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Luffy se demandait même s'il allait venir. Peut-être avait-il eu un empêchement qui expliquait son retard mais qu'il était en route ?

Si Law voulait au moins qu'ils aient le temps de manger un morceau quelque part, il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche. A cette heure-là, il n'y avait pratiquement plus rien d'ouvert. Le Chapeau de paille avait voulu le joindre mais il n'avait plus de portable et Law n'avait pas souhaité lui redonner son numéro de toute façon. Ou plutôt « donner » son numéro car s'il ne s'était pas fait agresser ce fameux soir où il avait appelé Trafalgar, celui-ci l'aurait sûrement tué lui-même pour avoir fouillé dans son portable dans le but d'obtenir son numéro.

Il regarda sa montre. 21h01. Law n'était toujours pas là et il était tellement trempé qu'il avait l'impression que ses sous-vêtement contenaient au moins 1 litre d'eau.

Il soupira avant d'éternuer plusieurs fois de suite. Au fond, il savait très bien que Traffy' n'allait pas venir.

Il s'était encore fait avoir et en plus, il allait sûrement se chopper un bon gros rhume. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Law agissait de la sorte, à le faire espérer, à être tendre avec lui puis lui balancer que non, il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Pourtant, il l'embrassait. Pourtant, il le laissait rester à ses côtés. Il commençait à en avoir marre mais surtout à être épuisé.

Il aimait Law. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible d'aimer à ce point. Mais il en avait marre. Il voulait juste être heureux avec lui. Law le faisait tourner en bourrique et il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps.

-Ah, j'en ai marre ! Atchoum !

Ouais, il fallait vraiment qu'il rentre. Et voilà, encore une journée perdue !

Il commença à marcher avant de soudainement s'arrêter. Law était finalement venu mais il avait les lèvres scotchées à celles un peu plus pulpeuses d'une jeune femme. Il était en train d'embrasser une femme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'étrange chevelure rose.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir ? Pour se moquer de lui ?! Luffy était sûr que le médecin savait qu'il le regardait et qu'il faisait donc exprès d'agir ainsi. De lui faire du mal...

Aussitôt, Luffy sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Alors c'était pour ça que Law n'était pas venu? Parce qu'il voyait une femme? Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha du couple. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait.

-Traffy'...

Luffy avait les yeux rouges et ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie qui coulait sur son visage. Il regarda le médecin, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Law quant à lui se retourna et lui fit face. Il rapprocha instinctivement le corps de Jewerly du sien, ce qui augmenta les pleurs silencieux du plus jeune. Son corps était maintenant secoué de soubresauts et il avait du mal à respirer.

-P-pourquoi? chuchota le Chapeau de paille.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé mais en cet instant, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Pourquoi il lui faisait ça? Pourquoi il lui faisait tant de mal...

-J'avais été clair avec toi, Chapeau de paille alors ne joue pas à la victime, ça m'énerve. Si te blesser est le seul moyen de te faire ouvrir les yeux, soit. J'espère qu'au moins maintenant, tu vas me foutre la paix.

-Je t'aime, Law ! S'il t-

-Je ne t'aime pas, Luffy.

Et juste avec cette phrase, Luffy sut que Law était sérieux. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom et il s'en sentit encore plus triste qu'il le fasse seulement dans le but de le blesser à cet instant précis.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Il avait compris le message. Il n'allait plus chercher à voir le médecin. Il observa une dernière fois le plus âgé dans le but de déceler dans son regard un quelconque signe du fait qu'il avait menti et que peut-être il l'aimait…

Mais rien.

C'était trop pour lui. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer sous le poids de son chagrin.

Alors il partit. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put aussi loin qu'il put.

Il avait tellement mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui arracher le cœur, qu'il allait mourir. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment précis.

Il fonça chez Zoro. Il avait besoin de voir ses frères.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Law avait eu raison de lui dire qu'il avait constamment besoin de ses grands frères mais il s'en fichait. Oui, il avait besoin de ses frères parce que cette douleur, il ne savait pas comment la gérer.

Il tambourina à la porte encore et encore, se fichant bien de déranger les voisins. Il se fichait de tout. Son cœur allait exploser, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler…

-Luffy ?

Sabo eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit Luffy se jeter dans ses bras tellement fort qu'il grimaça. Très vite, il sentit les larmes mouiller son cou puis le haut de son tee-shirt.

Le cri déchirant de Luffy faillit le faire s'écrouler à terre. Instinctivement, il resserra sa prise sur le corps du plus jeune et sentit Ace passer ses bras autour de son corps, englobant ainsi Luffy et lui-même dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Luffy…

Ace n'allait certainement pas rester simplement là à écouter son frère pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales !

Mais Luffy ne lui répondit pas. La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire était de pleurer, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à atténuer la douleur. Bien sûr, ni Ace ni Sabo n'attendaient vraiment de réponse. Ils savaient pourquoi leur frère était dans cet état, ou plutôt à cause de qui.

Ace avait été clair. Si Law faisait du mal à son frère, il allait le regretter... Et il était bien décidé à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Est-ce que ça va?

Zoro était un peu inquiet. Il avait peur de lui faire mal.

-Mais oui, je te dis. Tu peux continuer.

Zoro enleva sa main et la posa par terre à proximité de la cuisse de Sabo et s'avança encore plus, forçant celui-ci à suivre le mouvement et à se baisser. Et comme le blond l'avait dit plus tôt au vert, il ne semblait pas avoir mal.

-Hm ! gémit soudain le blond.

-Je t'ai fait mal? s'inquiéta aussitôt Zoro.

-Non, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas fait alors je suis plus trop habitué, le rassura Sabo.

-On peux arrêter si tu veux, proposa le vert.

-Ça va pas ? On y est presque et on va pas rester dans cette position. Allez, pousse.

Zoro acquiesça et continua à pousser gentiment.

-La vache, ce que t'es souple! siffla d'admiration le mercenaire.

Lui était bien incapable de faire ce que le blond était en train de faire !

-Ah, putain ! Vas-y, j'y suis presque ! s'enthousiasma le révolutionnaire.

-C'est bon, comme ça?

-Ouais. Hm !

Sabo souffla, appréciant la sensation.

-Retire-toi maintenant, s'il te plaît.

* * *

Et voilà! Merci pour vos commentaires ainsi que les mises en favoris / alertes. ;)

A bientôt. ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... Chapitre 22

Paris, Appartement de Law, 27 Septembre 2013, 09h18

Law regardait une fois de plus son schéma, essayant d'y déceler des choses qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas vues avant pour ainsi lui permettre d'avancer. Depuis que Luffy ne venait plus le déranger à tout heure de la journée, il avait réussi à avancer dans son enquête sur Joker. Maigres avancées mais avancées tout de même.

Trafalgar Law en était venu à cette conclusion : Barbe Blanche avait donné un objet - que Joker tenait absolument à avoir - sûrement à Ace, l'ancien numéro 2 du groupe du roi de la pègre. Indubitablement dans le but de s'enrichir. Law n'avait d'ailleurs aucun doute : il penchait pour une arme ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait mais il n'était sûr de rien. Et après tous ces mois à bosser sur cette mission, c'était l'hypothèse qui se rapprochait sans doute le plus de la vérité pour le mercenaire.

Law était fier d'être arrivé aussi loin. Pouvoir ainsi obtenir autant d'information sur les plans de Joker n'était pas chose aisée. Hélas, il lui manquait tout de même bon nombre de détails. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle avec Ace et qu'il essaye de recueillir des informations à ce sujet, ce qui allait s'avérer assez compliqué car Trafalgar n'était pas censé savoir que Portgas avait fait parti du gang de Barbe Blanche, ni qu'il travaillait maintenant comme escorte pour Joker… Sans oublier le fait que Ace ignorait travailler pour Joker ! Le jeune homme pensait travailler pour Don Quichotte Doflamingo, un richissime homme d'affaire.

Il y avait ça et aussi le fait que le brun l'avait sévèrement roué de coups quelques jours auparavant…

Cela faisait au moins une semaine et Law avait toujours aussi mal. Ace ne s'était pas retenu et le mercenaire n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en tort dans cette histoire. Il l'avait plus que mérité alors il avait juste encaissé les coups en espérant tout de même que le grand frère de Luffy se lasserait vite. Ça n'avait pas été le cas malheureusement et Sabo l'avait laissé faire sans bouger.

Les coups ne furent cependant pas le plus douloureux mais bien les mots qu'avait prononcés Sabo ensuite. Il s'en souvenait encore très clairement, comme s'ils étaient gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

_''Luffy a pleuré toute la journée ! Le lendemain, il s'est réveillé et a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais te voir. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il te détestait, il m'a dit que non, qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Qu'il était juste vide. Tu dois être content ! Après tout, tu voulais qu'il te laisse tranquille et maintenant, il ne viendra plus te voir ! Ce n'est plus à toi qu'il sourira et ses « je t'aime » ne te seront plus destiné ! Et toi comme moi savons très bien que c'est toi qui souffriras le plus de cette situation. Luffy t'oubliera très vite, crois-moi. Tu l'as voulu alors j'espère que tu es heureux au moins car tu ne le reverras plus jamais ! ''_

Puis Ace et Sabo étaient partis, le laissant seul avec ses blessures et cette horrible douleur qu'il avait au cœur. Et pour la première depuis la mort de Corazon, il avait pleuré.

Il avait fait une bêtise. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu Luffy pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il l'avait compris en entendant la supplique du Chapeau de paille dans son '' je t'aime ''. Luffy lui avait laissé une chance. Jusqu'au bout, il y avait cru. Law aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se rétracter. C'était trop tard maintenant.

Ça avait été dur mais il avait réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Il était le Numéro IV de l'organisation des Supernovae. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir une relation avec Luffy ! S'il était sorti avec le Chapeau de paille, à la fin de sa mission lorsqu'il aurait dû quitter Paris, qu'est-ce qu'il lui aurait dit? Est-ce qu'il aurait tout simplement réussi à le quitter?

Les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

Le fait de savoir que Luffy allait sûrement l'oublier dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre lui donnait la nausée. Lui allait continuer sa vie de mercenaire, récolter des informations, tuer, menacer, torturer, protéger alors que Luffy allait vivre une vie normale. Une vie normale sans lui...

A présent, il comprenait mieux lorsque Zoro lui disait vouloir quitter l'Organisation. Lui ne s'était jamais posé cette question avant aujourd'hui. Il n'avait rien à part cette vie et la seule chose qu'il désirait était venger Corazon et tuer Joker. Mais maintenant qu'il avait une mission qui lui permettrait de réaliser son plus grand souhait, qu'allait-il faire après?

Il se le demandait bien...

-Law? l'appela son ami.

Celui-ci releva la tête et fixa Zoro, habillé seulement d'un bas de jogging qui le regardait, visiblement inquiet.

-Tu ressembles à rien, se contenta t-il de dire.

-Merci ! souffla Law, énervé par le manque de tact de son coéquipier.

-Sérieusement, tu t'es vu? Ace ne t'as pas raté et tu as l'air tellement fatigué que je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout !

-Ton inquiétude me touche, Zoro mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je vais bien.

Ce dernier soupira et vint se poser aux côtés de son partenaire.

-Ça fait 9 jours maintenant. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'en parler?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? soupira le brun.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne ressentais rien pour Luffy. T'étais bien avec lui. Je sais pas, ess-

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Zoro, je ne crois pas que j'ai de conseils à recevoir de toi. Si tu tiens vraiment à m'aider, soit, mais règle d'abord tes problèmes avec Sanji.

-Je n'ai rien à régler avec Sanji ! se braqua aussitôt le vert.

-Ah, vraiment?

-Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi alors il n'y a rien à régler ! se contenta de répondre le Numéro X.

-Tu as pris une balle pour lui, Zoro. T'étais même prêt à mourir pour lui. Pour moi, ce n'est pas rien.

Le vert soupira. Ils étaient censés parler de la relation ou plutôt de la non-relation de Law et de Luffy mais au lieu de ça, ils se retrouvaient à parler du blond. Law avait toujours été fort pour retourner les choses à son avantage.

Zoro avait été assez surpris de constater que Law était touché par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Luffy, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Le numéro IV des Supernovae n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de vraiment sociable, se liant difficilement d'amitié. Il préférait rester seul, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'aller vers les autres.

Zoro avait toujours connu Trafalgar morose et un brin taciturne. Il lui arrivait même quelquefois de se montrer cruel et sans pitié et le vert n'aimait pas vraiment le voir ainsi. Il se demandait qui était réellement son coéquipier sans cette fameuse colère, cette haine qu'il se trimballait depuis des années tel un boulet.

Il n'avait donc pas manqué de constater que Law avait changé au contact du Chapeau de paille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pensait plus constamment à Joker, à Corazon, à ses parents et à sa sœur Lamy, tous morts à cause de cet homme...

Zoro observa son ami sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire. Si Luffy revenait, irait-il mieux ? Sans doute mais il n'en était pas certain. Il n'avait jamais vu Law dans cet état et était un peu perdu.

-Est-ce qu'au moins il t'a remercié convenablement? continua le médecin, sortant ainsi Zoro de ses pensées.

-Non. Enfin, oui, on peut dire ça… Mais de toute façon, je ne l'ai pas sauvé lui spécialement ! C'était pour aider tou-

-La prochaine fois que tu chercheras à mentir, trouve un mensonge moins gros, ça passera mieux…

-Law, tu fais chier ! Arrête de fuir ! On parlait de Luffy et de toi ! s'énerva le mercenaire.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas aussi parler de Sanji et de toi, répliqua Law, piqué par la remarque.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Ça ne peut pas marcher !

Law fronça les sourcils. Il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi le vert disait ça, surtout qu'il semblait s'en être convaincu.

-Il a témoigné en ma faveur au commissariat. Il m'a donné un faux alibi ! Il risque gros et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire, c'est qu'il avait fait ça pour moi ! Plus stupide, tu meurs... Sanji est un mec intelligent alors si j'arrive à lui faire faire ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas normal. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui et je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de moi.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Zoro?

-Va voir Luffy et excuse-toi ! s'agaça le vert. Quoi qu'ils disent, il est toujours aussi dingue de toi et ces 9 jours n'y ont rien changé.

Zoro fit une pause, pas si sûr de ses mots. Luffy avait été dévasté après ce que lui avait fait Law et se remettait doucement. Faisait-il le bon choix ? Law et Luffy pouvaient-ils réellement être ensemble ? Zoro avait des doutes mais dans tous les cas, ce choix ne lui appartenait pas.

-Il t'aime toujours, Law, ajouta t-il.

-Pourquoi je devrais retourner avec lui? Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que j'ai une bonne influence sur lui !

Law n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être sarcastique.

-Non. Luffy te rend meilleur, Law. J'ose même espérer que pour lui, tu quitteras l'organisation.

Zoro eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la mine abasourdie du brun. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le vert lui dise ça.

-Être sobre ne te réussis pas, Zoro…

Paris, Café de Makino, 10h33

Marco avait voulu passer une journée sans écrire. Il avait beaucoup avancé dans son nouveau projet et il avait voulu s'accorder une journée de repos. Il avait d'abord pensé à faire une grasse matinée et à regarder les derniers films sortis en salle mais il s'était vite lassé. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à resté inactif et encore moins à faire de grasse matinée alors il s'était levé à une heure raisonnable, avait rangé un peu son appartement puis était parti se promener.

Et puis il ne savait plus trop comment, sûrement l'habitude, il s'était retrouvé au café de Makino. En tant normal quand il y allait, c'était pour travailler mais y venir pour tout simplement y boire un verre était tout aussi agréable. Du moins, ça l'avait été jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un s'asseoir à sa table. Il avait alors relevé les yeux et avait poussé un profond soupir en tombant sur le visage sérieux de Ace.

Marco ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait penser du jeune homme. Satch, Joz et Vista lui en avaient beaucoup parlé, le décrivant comme une petite tête brûlée à ses débuts dans le gang de Barbe Blanche. Un peu renfermé, il était longtemps resté en retrait lors de leurs réunions hebdomadaires. Il allait difficilement vers les autres, ne semblant pas vraiment vouloir s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Satch l'avait de suite apprécié, trouvant le jeune homme touchant. Petit à petit, il avait réussi à briser les barrières que Ace avait établies, devenant ainsi un précieux ami pour le brun.

Marco était un peu déboussolé. Le Ace qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici était si différent. La mort de Barbe Blanche semblait avoir plus touché le jeune homme que prévu. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose...

-Bonjour, Marco.

-Bonjour, répondit prudemment l'écrivain.

-Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère?

Ace avait remarqué que Marco n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la voir mais il était assez heureux qu'au moins, le blond ne l'ignore pas.

-Veux-tu que je sois sincère ? demanda-t-il alors.

Bon. Là au moins, s'il avait eu des doutes quant au fait que Marco ne voulait pas le voir, il n'en avait plus. Le blond but une gorgée de son cappuccino et observa la ville en silence.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Je ne le pensais pas, je t'assure. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

Ace se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise devant le silence du plus vieux.

-Je t'ai manqué de respect et je... Merde, tu méritais pas qu'on te parle comme ça…

Marco l'écoutait, s'amusant de l'embarras du plus jeune. Au moins, il reconnaissait qu'il était allé trop loin. C'était déjà ça. Il voyait bien que Ace était attiré par lui et il avait d'ailleurs un peu de mal à y croire parce qu'il était loin d'être le genre du brun d'après les propos que lui avait relatés Satch. Il était quelqu'un d'assez banal. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que le brun trouvait de si plaisant chez lui. Peut-être que sa différence était justement ce qui attirait Ace ?

Marco soupira. Même s'il était curieux à ce sujet, il ne se voyait pas demander ce genre de chose directement au brun. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il voulait réellement savoir et qu'il était en mesure d'exiger.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, Ace?

-Qu-quoi?

-Tu as dit que tu avais menti la dernière fois alors je te demande pourquoi tu m'as embrassé cette fois-là ? Si ce n'était pas pour pouvoir me '' baiser '' plus facilement ou je ne sais quoi.

-J'en sais rien et c'est bien ça le problème, avoua Ace.

Ace aurait aimé que Marco lui réponde quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il savait que s'excuser auprès du blond allait être dur mais pas à ce point-là. Quoi qu'il dise, Marco restait de marbre. Il ne s'énervait pas et haussait rarement le ton. Des fois, il lui souriait d'un air amusé par ses propos... mais ça c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi.

-J'ai vu Satch.

L'écrivain se tendit et le contempla, étonné que le plus jeune évoque Satch ainsi.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que... Enfin, tu vois ? chuchota le brun dans un souci de discrétion.

-Je n'étais pas obligé de te le dire.

Marco termina sa boisson avant de poser un billet sur la table.

-Je vais y aller. A une prochaine fois peut-être, Ace.

Et il partit aussi vite, laissant Ace complètement abasourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Marco l'avait vraiment laissé seul ! Le blond venait de tout simplement fuir la discussion et Ace en était assez étonné. Il ne pensait pas avoir dit quelque chose de mal. A moins que le passé de Marco ne soit quelque chose de douloureux pour l'écrivain et qu'il ne souhaite pas en parler. Pas avec lui en tout cas...

Ace avait l'impression d'aller droit dans le mur avec Marco. Le blond ne lui accordait que très peu d'importance. Il se demandait même pourquoi il l'avait abordé la première fois. Il lui semblait que c'était à propos d'une histoire de taxi... Ace inspira un grand coup, décidé à ne pas abandonner. Satch l'avait motivé et convaincu de tout faire pour avoir Marco et il le voulait vraiment alors il n'allait pas se décourager aussi facilement !

Il se leva précipitamment et partit à la recherche de l'écrivain. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à le chercher trop longtemps. Il lui empoigna alors violemment le bras et l'entraîna dans une rue tranquille en faisant fit des protestations du blond. Ils durent marcher pendant environ 5 minutes avant qu'enfin, Ace ne décide de s'arrêter.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore? s'exaspéra Marco qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de se faire amener de force jusqu'ici.

Ace avait réussi à le retrouver, à l'attirer dans un coin tranquille et même à avoir son attention. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire maintenant !? Et le blond qui commençait à s'impatienter et même à vouloir partir… Les pensées embrouillées, Ace ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il eut alors une impulsion. D'un baiser sur les lèvres du blond, il le fit taire.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes simplement, sans chercher à approfondir le contact. Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable de toute manière. Et même si au début, il avait fait ça au hasard, prit au dépourvu par la situation, il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait embrasser l'écrivain. C'était bon. Il se demandait même comment le fait de juste avoir ses lèvres sur celles du blond pouvait à ce point faire battre son cœur aussi vite…

Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester ainsi des heures, même s'il savait que techniquement, c'était impossible puisque le manque d'air se ferait ressentir un jour ou l'autre. Ne voulant pas pousser sa chance plus loin, il s'écarta à regret, ne voulant pas énerver le blond plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ace s'y était en quelque sorte attendu mais la gifle que lui donna Marco le laissa complètement incrédule. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, totalement sous le choc. Il porta sa main à sa joue douloureuse qu'il massa lentement, toujours un peu sonné.

-Qu'est-ce tu cherches, Ace ? Pourquoi tu fais ça? C'est la deuxième fois... Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de jouer avec toi !

Marco avait vraiment l'air perdu et non désolé d'avoir giflé le brun.

-Je ne joue pas. J'en avais envie, c'est tout… Et la première fois aussi, j'en avais eu envie...

Il prit Marco dans ses bras et cala sa tête dans son cou.

-Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et je suis complètement perdu…

Ace attendit. Il avait vraiment peur que Marco ne le gifle une nouvelle fois. Mais rien ne se passa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Ace?

Marco, une légère rougeur aux joues, repoussa lentement le garçon, ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise d'être aussi proche du plus jeune.

-Sors avec moi le 5 et je te le dirai, fit Ace d'un air décidé.

-Pourquoi le 5?

-Viens, c'est tout. S'il te plaît..., insista t-il.

-Je verrai, se contenta de lui répondre Marco.

Marco ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix en ne refusant pas complètement le rendez-vous que lui proposait le brun mais il avait envie de le comprendre un peu plus. Quelque chose semblait différent chez le jeune homme mais l'écrivain n'en était pas sûr. Et puis, même s'il se doutait des raisons pour lesquelles Ace agissait de cette façon-là avec lui, il voulait en quelque sorte l'entendre de sa bouche. Savoir pour de bon à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Paris, Centre ville, 15h16

Luffy se balançait de plus en plus haut sans vraiment écouter ce que disait ses amis. Il n'était pas en colère. Il n'était pas spécialement triste non plus. Il se sentait vide. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Law, il avait été malade pendant plusieurs jours et pendant ce temps de convalescence, il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer.

Puis il en avait eu marre de se lamenter alors il avait tout simplement cessé. Il n'avait pas de raison de se sentir si triste après tout. Trafalgar avait toujours été sincère avec lui. Il lui avait toujours affirmé qu'il ne l'aimait pas et que les baisers qu'ils échangeaient n'y changeaient rien. Luffy avait juste été trop obnubilé par son attachement pour le médecin et il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention.

Maintenant qu'il était mis devant le fait accompli, il se sentait juste vide. Il ne pensait pas à Law. Il ne pensait pas à grand-chose en fait. Ses amis avaient appris il ne savait comment ce qu'il s'était passé et depuis, ils faisaient tout pour lui remonter le moral. Le Chapeau de paille ne comprenait pas vraiment leur attitude car c'est lorsqu'ils agissaient de la sorte qu'il pensait au médecin alors que s'ils se comportaient comme s'ils ne s'était rien passé, il pouvait en faire de même…

Bartolomeo, Usopp, Luffy et Kaya étaient au terrain de jeu à côté de leur ancien lycée. Ils attendaient Chopper et Shirahochi qui allaient bientôt en sortir. Ils avaient l'intention d'aller flâner un peu ici et là ou encore d'aller dans un bar, ils ne savaient pas trop encore.

-Euh, Luffy?

Luffy arrêta de se balancer et regarda son ami au long nez. Il se tenait aux côtés de Kaya qui le fixait avec une réelle tristesse dans le regard. Bartolomeo quant à lui ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir croiser le regard du Chapeau de Paille. Usopp jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Usopp?

-On voulait te dire que c'est normal que tu sois triste. Je veux dire, c'est encore récent al-

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles? fit Luffy, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

-Ta...

Il regarda Kaya qui lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son meilleur ami.

-Ta rupture avec Law...?

Sa phrase sonna plus comme une question que comme une affirmation. Pour sa défense, la relation de Law et de Luffy avait été très compliquée...

-On n'a pas rompu, lui répondit Luffy.

-Ah, vous êtes toujours ensemble ! C'est génial ça, Luffy !

Bartoloméo semblait sincèrement heureux pour son ami alors que Kaya et Usopp se regardaient, perdus. Ace leur avait pourtant dit de prendre soin de Luffy car Law l'avait laissé tomber !

-Non.

-Bah alors ? V-

Luffy coupa Kaya et parla d'une voix forte et dénuée de toute émotion.

-On n'a jamais été ensemble.

Il recommença ensuite à se balancer, ignorant ses amis, de nouveau complètement dans ses pensées.

-Arrêtez de me parler de ça. Franchement, je vais bien alors arrêtez, leur assura toutefois le Chapeau de Paille.

-On essaye juste de t'aider, Luffy, continua la blonde.

-Peut-être mais tout ce que vous réussissez à faire, c'est me faire penser à lui.

Les amis de Luffy ne savaient plus trop où se mettre. C'était vrai que dit comme ça... Luffy n'avait pas l'air triste de sa '' rupture '' mais il ne souriait plus comme avant. Il ne rigolait plus pour la moindre petite bêtise, ne faisait plus de connerie juste pour le plaisir d'amuser la galerie et quand il parlait, il n'avait plus ces étoiles dans les yeux qui le caractérisaient si bien.

Alors oui, Luffy n'était pas triste mais il n'était pas heureux et en soit, c'était peut-être pire.

Luffy était sans doute arrivé à la phase ''Réflexion et retour sur soi'', ce qui voulait dire qu'il était arrivé à l'avant dernière étape du deuil de sa '' relation ''. Il ne lui restait plus que l'acceptation et il pourrait aller de l'avant…

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 17h38

Zoro posa sa main sur la cuisse droite de Sabo et s'avança de telle sorte que son torse touche le dos du blond. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent parfaitement.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Zoro était un peu inquiet. Il avait peur de lui faire mal.

-Mais oui, je te dis. Tu peux continuer.

Zoro enleva sa main et la posa par terre à proximité de la cuisse de Sabo et s'avança encore plus, forçant celui-ci à suivre le mouvement et à se baisser. Et comme le blond l'avait dit plus tôt au vert, il ne semblait pas avoir mal.

-Hm ! gémit soudain le blond.

-Je t'ai fait mal? s'inquiéta aussitôt Zoro.

-Non, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas fait alors je suis plus trop habitué, le rassura Sabo.

-On peux arrêter si tu veux, proposa le vert.

-Ça va pas ? On y est presque et on va pas rester dans cette position. Allez, pousse.

Zoro acquiesça et continua à pousser gentiment.

-La vache, ce que t'es souple! siffla d'admiration le mercenaire.

Lui était bien incapable de faire ce que le blond était en train de faire !

-Ah, putain ! Vas-y, j'y suis presque ! s'enthousiasma le révolutionnaire.

-C'est bon, comme ça?

-Ouais. Hm !

Sabo souffla, appréciant la sensation.

-Retire-toi maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Zoro se releva délicatement, regardant le blond faire le grand écart par terre, le ventre pratiquement à plat sur le sol.

Sabo avait proposé de l'accompagner pour faire son sport et lui avait même affirmé qu'il pouvait faire le grand écart facial. Bien entendu, Zoro ne l'avait pas cru et avait demandé à voir. Et le vert pouvait à présent dire sans mal qu'il était impressionné par les capacités physiques du blond. Si celui-ci venait s'entraîner plus régulièrement avec lui, il pourrait alors faire de grandes choses.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini?

Le regard noir, Ace les observait de haut, tranquillement installé sur le canapé.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-On s'entraîne, commença Sabo avant de se faire couper par son frère.

-Zoro, dois-je te rappeler ce que je t'ai dis quand je suis arrivé au sujet de '' mon mignon petit frère '' ? fit Ace, énervé par le manège de ses deux colocataires.

Zoro leva les mains en signe de paix. S'il ne pouvait même plus s'amuser !

-Oh, y en a un qui est énervé !

Sabo se releva et se jeta sur le canapé avant d'enlever son t-shirt.

-Zoro, tu peux me masser, s'il te plaît? continua-t-il sans plus se préoccuper de son frère.

-Non ! Et puis quoi encore ! râla le mercenaire.

-Allez, fais pas ton vautour ! T'es coach sportif, tu sais que si on s'étire mal et tout, on peut se blesser. Allez, mon Zoro ! Si tu le fais, je te passe ma bièr-

-Ok.

Sabo souriait, content de lui. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et le vert partit chercher de la crème dans la salle de bain avant de revenir s'asseoir à califourchon sur le bas de son dos. Ace quant à lui était en train de griffonner des trucs sur son calepin et de temps en temps. Parfois, il marmonnait mais ni le vert ni le blond n'arrivaient à le comprendre.

-T'inquiète, ça va bien se passer !

Ace soupira. Il aurait aimé être aussi sûr que son frère.

-Je crois pas. Mon rendez-vous avec Marco est dans un peu plus d'une semaine et je stresse comme un malade !

-Franchement, de quoi t'as peur? l'interrogea le blond.

-Tu peux pas comprendre, Sab'...

-Bah, explique-moi.

-Je suis sûr de me prendre un vent ! Je sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à lui parler la première fois !

-A t'entendre parler, j'ai l'impression que c'est une divinité ce Marco !

Zoro et Sabo rigolèrent un peu avant que le regard noir du brun ne les fasse taire.

-Il t'a laissé l'embrasser 2 fois, c'est qu'il n'est pas insensible à ton charme, proposa le mercenaire.

-La première fois, je l'ai pris par surprise et dès qu'il a réalisé ce qui se passait, il m'a repoussé. La deuxième fois, il m'a giflé...

-Ah… Ouais, fit Zoro, faute de mieux.

Sabo lui lança alors un regard lui signifiant de se taire s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire.

-T'inquiète pas, Ace. Avec toutes les belles surprises que tu lui as préparé, il va craquer et quand il va voir à quel point tu tiens à lui et que tu es sincère, il va tomber pour toi. T'es juste irrésistible, après tout !

Sabo avait réussi à rendre un peu le sourire au brun qui fixait de nouveau ses notes. Il était un peu plus serein que tout à l'heure. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de trop si attarder car on sonna à la porte. Il soupira et se leva car il savait très bien que ni Zoro ni Sabo n'allaient se bouger. Quelle bande de feignasse!

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas nonchalant. Il se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient tranquilles et que Kidd n'était pas là…

-Sanji, ça va?

Il lui offrit un grand sourire auquel le blond répondit maladroitement.

-Bonjour, Ace. J'aurais aimé voir Zoro...

-Bien sûr, il est au salon.

Sanji acquiesça et commença à avancer avant d'être arrêté par le brun.

-Sanji, tu me trouves comment?

-Q-quoi?

Le cuisinier fixa Ace, surpris par cette question.

-Tu me trouves beau ou pas?

-Euh...

La réponse semblait importante pour Ace alors Sanji essaya d'y répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

-Je pense que tu es charmant.

Ace fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la réponse. Charmant était un compliment, enfin il supposait. Il soupira et consentit enfin à guider le blond au salon pour qu'il puisse retrouver Zoro.

Sanji se stoppa à l'embrasure de la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et surtout ayant peur de déranger. Zoro était toujours en train de masser le blond sans se rendre compte qu'il était là.

Ace s'arrêta aux côtés du cuisinier et le fixa, indécis. Sanji semblait assez mal à l'aise. Est-ce que ça le gênait que son frère et le vert soient aussi proches? Normalement non car le cuisinier et Zoro étaient censés être de simples connaissances et encore. Quoique...

Après tout, la dernière fois que Sanji était venu, Sabo les avait interrompus en fâcheuse position. Mais Sanji n'était-il pas fou amoureux de Nami ou un truc comme ça? Bon. Ce n'était pas ses affaires…

-Zoro, Sanji voudrait te parler, lança-t-il à son ami.

-Dis-lui que je suis pas là.

Le mercenaire qui était de dos par rapport au brun et au blond n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner pour lui parler et de ce fait, n'avait pas vu que Sanji était dans la pièce.

-Euh, c'est à dire que... Il est déjà là, expliqua Ace, mal à l'aise pour le coup.

Zoro arrêta ses mouvements, ce qui lui valut un soupir de Sabo, triste que le massage soit déjà terminé. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Sanji qui s'allumait une clope de manière nonchalante.

Il avait perdu tout signe d'anxiété alors que Zoro lui retrouvait son sérieux.

L'atmosphère devenait un peu trop bizarre pour Ace qui préféra aller s'exiler en cuisine. De toute façon, ça tombait bien, il commençait à avoir faim...

-Bonjour, Sanji.

Sabo s'était relevé et enfilait maintenant son haut. Sanji lui rendit la politesse sans toutefois réellement le regarder, concentré qu'il était sur sa cigarette.

-Si tu as besoin de parler à Zoro, je peux vous laisser si tu veux, lui proposa le révolutionnaire.

-Oui, s'il te plaît, lui demanda le cuisinier.

Sabo se releva mais fut arrêté par Zoro.

-Attends... On continuera dans ma chambre tout à l'heure si tu veux.

-Merci.

Sabo lui fit un petit signe pour lui dire qu'il s'y rendait de ce pas, laissant ainsi les deux hommes seuls.

Zoro ignora complètement le blond et se laissa alors lourdement retomber sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il zappa quelques secondes avant de tomber sur un épisode de _Supernatural_. Sanji avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour lui dire quelque chose, très bien mais en tout cas, il ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Apparemment, celui-ci ne semblait pas presser car il continua tranquillement à fumer sa clope sans pour autant adresser un seul regard au vert.

-J'étais venu te dire que tu avais raison.

Sanji fixait maintenant le mercenaire.

-Sur quoi?

-La dernière qu'on s'est parlé et que je t'ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, tu m'as dit que je me trompais et que j'étais juste trop hétéro pour ça, lui répondit le blond.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant la situation complètement risible.

-Et tu as fais tout ce chemin juste pour me d-

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mater les hommes dans la rue et je m'imagine encore moins avoir une relation avec un homme. Mais je n'ai eu aucun mal à avoir des relations sexuelles avec une femme, comme je m'y attendais. Pourtant malgré que tu sois un rustre en la matière et que franchement il y a mieux, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Alors je vais te le redire, et ce ne sera certainement pas dans le feu de l'action ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre.

Il tira une fois de plus sur sa cigarette, expira la fumée par le nez avant de plonger ses orbes bleus dans ceux verts de Zoro.

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Roronoa Zoro. Et tu pourras rire autant de fois que tu le veux ou même me prendre pour un mec qui sait pas de quoi il parle et qui est juste curieux de voir comment ça se passe entre personne du même sexe et bah, vas-y. Je m'en fous.

Sanji était assez fier de lui. Si avec ça il n'avait pas réussi à clouer le bec au faux coach sportif ! Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Zoro réplique et surtout, à ce qu'il lui demande ça.

-Tu as couché avec qui?

-Q-quoi? Je te fais limite une déclaration et toi tu me demandes avec qui je couche ! Mais laisse-moi te dire que ça ne t-

-Tu viens pas ici pour me dire que t'as des sentiments pour moi, t'es juste venu me narguer, ouais !

-Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Sanji avait les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension. Zoro serra fortement les poings avant de balancer avec rage la télécommande sur le mur d'en face.

-Et ton suçon alors?! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire alors que tu te pointes ici juste après une partie de jambe en l'air?!

Sanji porta aussitôt sa main à son cou et camoufla du mieux qu'il put le suçon que Nami lui avait fait un peu plus tôt. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Sanji avait tout d'abord évité la rousse, trop honteux de s'être laissé emporter. Finalement, ils s'étaient vus la veille pour en parler et même si pour lui ça avait été un '' merveilleux '' accident qui cependant ne devait plus se reproduire, ça n'avait pas été le cas de son ex-petite amie.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient rejoints, Nami l'avait lentement embrassé avant de commencer à lui laisser une jolie marque sur le cou. Sanji avait été plutôt surpris au début mais quand il avait reprit pied avec la réalité, il l'avait gentiment repoussée puis s'était expliqué. Nami s'était alors excusée de son attitude, se sentant bête de s'être trompée sur les intentions du blond. Ils avaient alors un peu discuté avant de se quitter en bons termes.

Sanji avait complètement oublié cette histoire de suçon. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs duré qu'une toute petite minute à peine et il ne pensait même pas que la marque était visible.

Mais si. Et Zoro l'avait vue.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Zoro, protesta t-il.

-Je m'en fous. Juste casse-toi d'ici.

Il commença alors à sortir du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Zoro, je t'assur-

-Putain, c'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans « casse-toi »!?

Zoro avait hurlé, tout d'un coup hors de lui.

-Dégage de chez moi ! Oublie où j'habite, oublie-moi et surtout fous le camp d'ici !

-Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Ace pénétra dans le salon pour trouver un Sanji incrédule, planté en plein milieu du séjour et Zoro les yeux brillants. Quelques secondes après, ce fut Sabo qui fit son apparition et Zoro choisit ce moment pour partir vers sa chambre.

-Euh… Est-ce que tu pourrais partir Sanji, s'il te plaît? lui demanda gentiment Ace. S'il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux hommes, il n'avait pas raté les yeux brillants de larmes contenues du vert.

-Oui... Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sanji, attristé d'avoir énervé le vert.

Sanji fixa encore pendant quelques instants l'endroit où se tenait Zoro un peu plus tôt avant de quitter l'appartement du mercenaire. Il savait qu'il avait sans doute royalement merdé car les yeux remplis de larmes de Zoro, il ne les avait pas rêvés...

Il se sentait tellement mal.

Il était venu pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec le vert mais il avait juste réussi à les rendre encore pire qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Chapeau de paille, l'arrêta soudainement Law de sa voix grave.

Luffy se figea, légèrement paniqué. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir? Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir simplement partir sans qu'ils soient obligés de se parler…

-J'ai mis tes affaires dans un sac. Tu peux venir les chercher quand tu veux.

Law ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça car il n'avait pas mis les affaires de Luffy dans un sac. Il les avait laissées telles quelles, n'ayant pas le courage d'y toucher.

-Ah ok, se contenta de répondre le plus jeune, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à sa voix pour dire autre chose.

-Je sais que j'ai mis un terme à tes espoirs mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'ignorer, fit Law, mécontent. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Luffy tressaillit légèrement à l'entente des paroles du brun. Il hésita un peu et consentit finalement à se retourner.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, exigea-t-il.

-Pardon?

Law, un sourire aux lèvres, observait le brun.

-Je... Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Avant tu pouvais peut-être mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas.

-Oh. Alors comme ça tu me portes rancune ?

Le ton s'était voulu détaché mais Law avait toutes les peine du monde à cacher la colère sous-jacente qui l'habitait. Luffy avait changé. Il le voyait à son regard, à sa posture et à sa façon de parler. Il allait bien... sans lui. Ces quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé séparés l'un de l'autre ne semblait pas l'avoir peiné autant que Zoro le lui avait dit. Luffy l'aimait-il toujours ? Le regard du Chapeau de paille était déterminé et Law en douta.

Il avait fait une bêtise. Et il semblait qu'il était temps d'en payer le prix.

* * *

Merci de me lire et à bientôt ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...Chapitre 23

Paris, Musée d'art, 05 Octobre 2013, 09h37

Ace courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en retard ce jour-là spécialement. Il avait pourtant tout préparé la veille : son réveil qu'il avait vérifié au moins dix fois, les vêtements qu'il allait mettre mais également son temps de douche, de petit déjeuner... Il avait tout calculé à la minute près pour être sûr d'être à l'heure. Et tout c'était bien passé. Son réveil avait sonné, il s'était alors réveillé et l'avait arrêté et puis… il s'était rendormi. Il avait fait une crise de narcolepsie.

Il s'était réveillé un peu plus de vingt minutes plus tard et s'était empressé de se préparer mais le mal avait été fait et il avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Ace ne savait pas si c'était une manière de le punir pour quelque chose dont il ignorait tout ou si c'était simplement de la malchance. Il était tellement énervé que sur le coup, il avait même pensé qu'une force divine s'acharnait contre lui... Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus calme, il réalisait à quel point il avait été stupide de penser ça.

Il avait à présent envie de pleurer et après la colère, c'était les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Lui qui avait tant galéré à obtenir de Marco ce rendez-vous n'était même plus sûr qu'il allait avoir lieu ! Il espérait sincèrement que l'écrivain l'avait attendu même s'il avait très peu d'espoir. Il avait bien vu que le blond avait accepté de le voir de mauvaise grâce et il se demandait d'ailleurs encore pourquoi le plus vieux avait accepté étant donné que ce rendez-vous, il ne le désirait pas réellement.

Un peu essoufflé, le brun arriva enfin au lieu du rendez-vous et presque aussitôt, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Marco était encore là.

Il était splendide avec son manteau beige et ses joues légèrement rouges à cause du froid, et Ace s'en voulut de l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Il se redressa, la respiration haletante et regarda le blond sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui avouer qu'il souffrait de narcolepsie, qu'il avait fait une crise un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et que c'était pour ça qu'il était en retard… Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui mentir.

Un peu incertain sur la démarche à suivre, il s'approcha du blond. Il avait été si pressé de le voir tout à l'heure alors que là, il aurait tout donné pour être encore dans le métro…

-Bonjour, Ace, le salua Marco une fois qu'il eut aperçu le brun.

-Bonjour, Marco. Je suis désolé d'être en retard ! s'excusa alors immédiatement le plus jeune.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, tu n'as que 42 minutes de retard. J'aurais d'ailleurs apprécié que tu m'appelles pour me prévenir. Je suis resté mais j'aurais aussi bien pu partir.

Malgré le ton très sérieux qu'avait pris le plus âgé, Ace sut qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment car son sourire était trop grand pour ça. Ace aimait vraiment le voir sourire car il ne faisait pas semblant.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Ce que tu as à me dire a t-il un quelconque rapport avec l'endroit ?

Marco avait délibérément ignoré le compliment du brun. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'engager sur ce terrain-là.

-On m'a dit que les expositions dans ce musée étaient pas mal, alors allons-y ! s'exclama soudainement Ace.

-Tu m'as donné rendez-vous pour qu'o-

-Satch m'as dit que tu adorais ça alors te plains pas !

Le blond esquissa un petit sourire entendu.

-Je ne savais pas que vous parliez de moi derrière mon dos.

-Quelques fois seulement. On y va?

Ace posa sa main sur le bas du dos de Marco et y exerça une légère pression, incitant ainsi le blond à avancer. Et malgré le fait que l'écrivain s'était montré quelque peu réticent au départ, il se laissa gentiment guider. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, rien d'étonnant un week-end. Heureusement, Ace avait déjà acheté les places mais ils durent tout de même attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir entrer.

Le fils de Gold D. Roger passait son temps à observer l'ancien bras droit de Barbe Blanche. Marco semblait vraiment heureux de se trouver là, sans spécialement le montrer mais Ace le voyait bien.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez Satch pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pensa-t-il. Après l'avoir encouragé à tenter sa chance auprès du blond, il avait bien voulu lui donner le plus d'information possible.

Il avait alors apprit que Marco avait les cheveux châtains plus jeune et que plus tard, ils étaient devenus naturellement blonds.

Qu'il était écrivain.

Bénévole à la SPA.

Qu'il adorait tout ce qui était sucré.

Qu'il aimait beaucoup l'art.

Qu'il s'intéressait à l'astrologie et à l'astronomie.

Qu'il pouvait regarder les étoiles pendant des heures.

Qu'il adorait naviguer.

Et il en passait.

Si quelques mois plus tôt on lui avait dit qu'il allait se retrouver dans cette situation, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Depuis toujours, il ne voulait pas de relation parce que c'était trop compliqué, qu'il fallait faire beaucoup de concessions et qu'on finissait toujours par souffrir. Avec des plans cul ou juste des coups d'un soir, il n'avait pas le souci d'avoir de compte à leur rendre. Et puis, il ne s'était jamais vu être en couple. Il avait l'impression que ces derniers choisissaient délibérément de se couper les ailes. Ils n'avaient plus de liberté et changeaient du tout au tout.

Il avait déjà eu des amis à qui cela était arrivé. L'un deux s'était complètement isolé de son entourage, ne voyait même pratiquement plus ses amis et évitait de parler à d'autres filles même s'ils étaient amis depuis des années, tout ça parce que sa copine était d'une jalousie maladive. Il y avait aussi une de ses amies qui était habituellement si vivante, dynamique et drôle, et qui avait commencé à se renfermer sur elle-même après avoir appris que son petit-ami l'avait trompée à plusieurs reprises. Malgré cela, elle avait tout de même choisi de rester avec lui : elle l'aimait trop pour le quitter. Pourtant, avant, elle n'aurait pas hésité à y mettre un terme, affirmant qu'un homme qui trompait sa copine ne méritait pas une deuxième chance car s'il l'avait fait une fois, il pouvait très bien recommencer. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Bien sûr, il y avait des couples très heureux ensemble et toutes les séparations ne se déroulaient pas forcement de manière tragique mais Ace détestait l'idée de devoir faire des concessions. Si la personne avec qui il décidait de se mettre en couple l'aimait vraiment, elle devait selon lui accepter ses qualités comme ses défauts et non pas essayer de le changer.

_« On ne tombe pas amoureux en dénichant la personne parfaite, mais en apprenant à connaître parfaitement une personne imparfaite. »_

Et il le pensait vraiment.

Cependant, il ne jugeait pas les gens qui étaient dans des situations de ce genre, il ne se le serait jamais permis. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de le faire, même s'ils agissaient des fois comme de sombres idiots. Et puis de toute façon, c'était bien connu : l'amour rend complètement maboule.

La relation qui le liait au blond était complexe. Ace avait l'impression de lui faire la cour. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de romantique, en grande partie parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à l'être mais il avait envie d'impressionner Marco, de le faire craquer et de le rendre fou de lui.

Celui-ci ne le rendait pas complètement romantique, débile et sans doute niais car c'était lui qui l'était devenu pour Marco. Et c'était là toute la différence. Le blond ne lui imposait rien et il sentait qu'il ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Il était libre de ses choix, il était juste lui-même. Et Ace en était tellement heureux.

Il souhaitait vraiment que ça marche.

-Alors ? Comment as-tu trouvé l'exposition d'art? demanda le brun.

Marco et Ace se trouvaient à présent au café de Makino. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps dans le musée et une petite faim s'étant fait sentir, ils avaient décidé de manger quelque chose.

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé.

Il but une gorgée de son thé et ancra ses yeux bleu métalliques dans ceux onyx de son vis-à-vis. Il arborait maintenant un sourire qui révélait ses fossettes.

-Merci, Ace. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

-Je suis heureux que ça t'ait plu. J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi. Je ne connaissais pas tout ça et j'ai apprécié en apprendre un peu plus sur ce sujet.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Marco ne reprenne la parole.

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler? fit-il, sentant que c'était sûrement le bon moment pour entrer dans le vif du sujet et mettre tout à plat.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un film que tu veux voir en particulier? répondit Ace, ignorant une fois de plus le blond.

-Q-quoi?

Marco fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport.

-Il y a des séances qui commencent dans quelques minutes. Tu veux qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a maintenant ou tu veux peut-être faire autre chose?

-Ace, nous ne sommes pas en rendez-vous, souffla l'écrivain, un peu lassé de l'attitude du brun. Nous étions censés discuter de nous, du fait que tu m'aies embrassé deux fois aussi. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça mais j'aimerais quand même qu'on en parle.

Ace s'était raidi au début de la phrase du blond et il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean histoire de... se calmer un peu. Marco, soudainement un peu gêné, se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une gaffe.

-Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous? demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Je... oui. Enfin, je pensais que tu savais, bredouilla Ace, les joues rouges.

-Désolé mais quand tu m'as demandé si on pouvait se voir aujourd'hui pour parler de ce qui se '' passait entre nous '', je pensais qu'on allait juste parler.

-J'ai t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, je comptais aussi te parler de ça mais...

Il soupira.

-Tout était dans la phrase.

Il se leva et commença à remettre son manteau.

-Je suis trop con.

-Que fais-t-

-Je me casse.

-Attends. Ace, j-

-Quoi?

Ace était toujours de dos et refusait de regarder Marco. Il avait trop honte. Il s'était fait des films tout seul.

-C'est vrai qu'à la base, je n'avais pas prévu d'être en rendez-vous amoureux avec toi. Parce que c'est ce que c'est, n'est ce pas?

Ace acquiesça lentement et Marco pouvait très clairement voir le brun rougir, enfin surtout ses oreilles.

-J'ai passé un bon moment jusqu'à présent et ça ne me gêne pas de continuer ce '' rendez-vous ''.

Il rigola un peu.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'invite à un rendez-vous sans que je m'en rende compte ! Surtout à un rendez-vous amoureux.

-Arrête de le dire. Ça me gêne...

Ace se retourna lentement avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches.

-J'espère quand même qu'on pourra parler de ce qui se passe ou de ce qui ne se passe pas entre nous.

-Oui...

-Très bien. Allons au cinéma alors.

Ace était content que Marco ne se moque pas de lui et accepte de continuer ce simulacre de rendez-vous. Toutefois, au fond de lui, il était tout de même déçu parce que le blond et lui ne voyaient pas les choses de la même manière. Il s'impliquait trop et avait peur de souffrir pour rien d'autant que plus les choses avançaient, plus il avait l'impression que c'était de cette manière que tout ça allait se finir.

Un peu triste et le cœur lourd, Ace mangea ses bonbons sans arriver une seule seconde à apprécier le film ni la proximité qu'il avait avec le blond.

Paris, Bibliothèque municipale, 13h37

Luffy était affalé dans l'un des nombreux poufs de la bibliothèque municipale. Il ne commençait à travailler qu'à partir de 00h30 et à vrai dire, il s'ennuyait un peu. Attendre toute la journée le moment d'aller travailler était comment dire... long. De plus, la plupart de ses amis étaient à l'école et les autres travaillaient alors il devait s'occuper seul et ça devenait vite lassant.

Il s'affala un peu plus sur le pouf et tourna la page du manga qu'il était en train de lire. Ça devait bien faire une année qu'il n'était plus venu ici. Quand il était un peu plus jeune, il y venait toutes les semaines avec Usopp. Ils se posaient alors sur les poufs qui occupaient la section BD/mangas et lisaient, tout simplement. Ils leur arrivaient même de rester tout un après-midi sans être fatigué pour autant.

Il se leva, bailla, alla déposer son livre et partit à la recherche d'un autre ouvrage. Sans grand succès malheureusement. Il avait pratiquement lu tous les mangas de la bibliothèque. Bon, au moins, il savait pourquoi il n'était plus venu pendant une année. Il soupira et commença à se diriger vers les romans, certain de ne pas rencontrer le même problème que pour les mangas. Et pour cause, il n'en avait jamais lu, même pas ceux que l'école leur imposait...

Il ignorait cependant s'il allait aimer. Franchement, il n'en était pas certain. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'allait certainement pas lire un livre de 300 pages...

Et puis quoi encore.

Il trébucha un peu quand il heurta malencontreusement une personne en rentrant dans la section roman policier. Il voulut s'excuser mais sa voix s'étrangla en croisant son regard et il ne parvint pas à sortir un mot. Il eut même l'impression d'avoir oublié comment faire pour parler.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt. C'était encore trop tôt.

Il avait affirmé à ses amis que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Trafalgar Law ne le touchait pas, ou plutôt que ça ne le touchait plus. Et il le pensait. Mais le voir là, debout devant lui, en train de le regarder avec ses yeux sombres si indéchiffrables, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'impression que toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie le jour où Law lui avait brisé le cœur refaisait surface, explosant en lui comme une supernova. Il le revoyait encore embrasser cette femme et lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Luffy n'avait jamais autant détesté quelqu'un que ce jour-là. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Même l'agression de Bellamy lui avait été supportable par rapport à ça. Law pouvait si facilement le détruire... tellement facilement. Le voir embrasser une femme, une inconnue, faire quelque chose qu'il rechignait tant à faire avec lui. Qu'il faisait après mille et une suppliques de sa part avant de s'expliquer, de se justifier... de le blesser. De lui dire qu'il l'embrassait parce qu'il aimait ça mais qui ne l'aimait pas lui.

Luffy avait été naïf de penser pouvoir construire quelque chose avec le médecin. Après sa '' rupture '' avec Law, il avait même réussi à le blanchir et à reporter tous les torts sur lui ! Sérieusement, à quel point s'était-il entiché de ce beau ténébreux ? Sans doute un peu trop.

Luffy souffla tout en s'astreignant au calme. Du temps avait passé, il n'était plus le même et tout allait bien se passer. Il commença alors tout doucement à reculer avant de faire demi-tour.

-Chapeau de paille, l'arrêta soudainement Law de sa voix grave.

Luffy se figea, légèrement paniqué. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir? Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir simplement partir sans qu'ils soient obligés de se parler…

-J'ai mis tes affaires dans un sac. Tu peux venir les chercher quand tu veux.

Law ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça car il n'avait pas mis les affaires de Luffy dans un sac. Il les avait laissées telles quelles, n'ayant pas le courage d'y toucher.

-Ah ok, se contenta de répondre le plus jeune, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à sa voix pour dire autre chose.

-Je sais que j'ai mis un terme à tes espoirs mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'ignorer, fit Law, mécontent. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Luffy tressaillit légèrement à l'entente des paroles du brun. Il hésita un peu et consentit finalement à se retourner.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, exigea-t-il.

-Pardon?

Law, un sourire aux lèvres, observait le brun.

-Je... Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Avant tu pouvais peut-être mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas.

-Oh. Alors comme ça tu me portes rancune ?

Le ton s'était voulu détaché mais Law avait toutes les peine du monde à cacher la colère sous-jacente qui l'habitait. Luffy avait changé. Il le voyait à son regard, à sa posture et à sa façon de parler. Il allait bien... sans lui. Ces quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé séparés l'un de l'autre ne semblait pas l'avoir peiné autant que Zoro le lui avait dit. Luffy l'aimait-il toujours ? Le regard du Chapeau de paille était déterminé et Law en douta.

Il avait fait une bêtise. Et il semblait qu'il était temps d'en payer le prix.

-Non, continua Luffy, ignorant tout des tourments qui habitaient le médecin. J'étais tellement amoureux de toi que je me suis forcément dit que toi aussi, tu allais finir par m'aimer et qu'on allait vivre heureux. C'est ma faute, j'ai pris tes non pour des oui.

Luffy se mordit les lèvres. Et voilà, il recommençait…

-Alors comme ça, Sabo avait raison, lâcha soudainement le mercenaire.

-Raison à propos de quoi ?

-Tu as un mec ?

-Ouais, exactement !

Luffy ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à mentir mais sans doute pensait-il que c'était la meilleure manière d'écourter cette conversation mais également de faire comprendre à Law qu'il avait tourné la page... Cependant, ce mensonge sonna tellement faux qu'il se demanda si Law allait le croire.

-Et tu es heureux, je présume? lui demanda-t-il après un long moment.

Luffy fut surpris par la question. Était-il heureux ? Il ne savait pas. Si on lui avait posé la même question un an plus tôt, il aurait certainement répondu oui. Mais là… non. Law lui manquait. Il était parti et avait par la même occasion laissé un immense trou béant dans sa poitrine.

-Ouais. Oui, c'est super! répondit tout de même Luffy, la voix mal assurée.

Law le plaqua alors violemment contre l'étagère de livres à sa droite et le plus jeune se demanda bien ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

-Quitte-le.

Trafalgar avait parlé d'une voix glaciale qui fit froid dans le dos du plus jeune.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je t'ai dis de le quitter !

-Arrête! T'es malade !

Luffy regarda autour de lui, un peu affolé. Il avait peur que leur petite altercation n'attire du monde. Il fut rassuré de ne voir personne aux alentours et c'était déjà ça de moins à gérer. Il souffla un bon coup, s'exhortant ainsi au calme. Il s'agissait de Law. Tout allait bien, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

A cette pensée, Luffy eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Mais bien sûr que le médecin pouvait lui faire du mal ! Il lui en avait même déjà fait ! Il fallait qu'il soit fort, qu'il ne se laisse pas embobiner par ce que Trafalgar pourrait dire. Il avait retenu la leçon en quelque sorte...

Peut-être... mais le Chapeau de paille ne pouvait pas ignorer que revoir de nouveau le médecin, le sentir si proche de lui ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'était mauvais. Un peu fébrile, Luffy commença à se dégager pour partir.

-Tu es toujours amoureux de moi, Luffy.

Trafalgar sentit le plus jeune se raidir contre lui et il sut alors qu'il avait raison.

-Non, protesta-t-il.

Law prit le visage de Luffy en coupe.

-Tu peux toujours essayé de mentir. De toute façon, je ne te croirai pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Luffy, complètement perdu.

-Tes yeux, Luffy... Ils me disent qu'ils me veulent.

-Arrête !

Luffy se dégagea de l'emprise du médecin.

-Tu m'as demandé de te laisser tranquille et c'est ce que j'ai fait alors... Alors laisse-moi ! Pourquoi tu agis comme ça? s'écria-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Law regarda Luffy, ne sachant quoi dire. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas contenté d'ignorer le Chapeau de paille. Ça lui avait fait un petit quelque chose de le voir ici. Et ça l'avait également énervé quand Luffy lui avait dit avoir un petit-ami et qu'en plus, tout se passait bien entre eux. Au fond, il aurait aimé que Luffy soit triste sans lui.

Il voulait compter pour lui.

Tellement plus.

Zoro avait raison. Quand Luffy partageait encore son quotidien, il se sentait bien et aujourd'hui il était... vide. Il avait pu goûter pendant quelques temps à ce qui s'apparentait le plus au bonheur et maintenant qu'il en était privé, il avait du mal à palier à ce manque.

Lorsqu'il aurait vengé Corazon et tué Joker, qu'allait-il faire?

Au fond, il savait qu'il serait plus heureux en quittant l'organisation. Si Luffy était avec lui, il pourrait. Il ne serait alors plus obligé de tuer des gens, de les torturer et de s'oublier par la même occasion.

Ça y est, il avait choisit.

-Quitte-le et sois à moi. Et je serai à toi, Luffy.

-H-hein?

-Sors avec moi.

Luffy était bouche bée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Law lui demandait ça. Il avait tellement espéré entendre cette phrase sortir de sa bouche sans jamais vraiment y croire. Et là, il y était. Law le voulait de la même manière que lui !

Paradoxalement, Luffy était tout de même triste. Alors maintenant qu'il ne lui appartenait plus, Law le désirait? Le plus jeune était vexé. Après tout, il n'était pas un jouet avec lequel on pouvait s'amuser puis le mettre de côté parce qu'on s'en était lassé avant de s'y intéresser de nouveau.

Luffy n'avait plus confiance. Ce fameux soir où il l'avait vu embrasser une femme, il n'avait vu aucune hésitation dans son regard et encore moins de la compassion.

-Laisse-moi.

-Chapeau de paille...

Law ne savait pas quoi faire. Luffy était en train de lui échapper.

-Tu m'as fais trop de mal, Traffy'. C'est pas une bonne idée, tenta le plus jeune.

Law accusa le coup. Il ne pensait pas que Luffy lui ressortirait ça aussi vite mais il l'avait mérité en tout cas. Le médecin pouvait le comprendre. Il avait peur et il hésitait.

-Je te demande pardon.

Law soupira. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

-Je sais qu'il te faudra sans doute du temps... mais sache que je suis sérieux. Sors avec moi, Chapeau de paille.

-Quoi ?

-Sors avec moi.

-Arrête...

Luffy savait qu'il allait céder. Ce gars, il l'avait dans la peau malheureusement.

-Je te le demanderai encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes et que tu me dises oui. Inlassablement.

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, Luffy observa le mercenaire avec surprise. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Tellement pas qu'il avait envie d'y croire... Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il éclata en sanglots. Il déversa de grosses larmes, pleurant comme un enfant et s'attirant ainsi les regards de quelques curieux. Il essaya de se contrôler, d'arrêter mais rien n'y fit.

Law le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire, n'ayant pas le courage de protester d'autant que ce contact, il le désirait autant que le plus âgé.

-...J-je...

Luffy pleurait tellement qu'il avait du mal à parler.

-Parle plus distinctement, je ne t'entends pas.

-O-oui !

-Alors arrête de pleurer, rigola Law que la situation amusait.

-... Oui.

Et voilà, il avait déjà craqué.

Paris, métro, 15h18

Marco s'accrocha fermement à la barre en métal en face de lui. Ace et lui avaient laissé leurs places à des personnes âgées un peu plus tôt et s'étaient alors retrouvés debout. Malheureusement, à ces heures-là, le métro était souvent bondé et ils se tapaient donc la chaleur, les mauvaises odeurs, sans parler du fait d'être tous serrés comme des sardines.

Le métro s'arrêta à une station et d'autres personnes montèrent, limitant ainsi le peu de place disponible. Marco s'écarta un peu pour laisser la place au plus jeune de se tenir et éviter une chute malvenue. Ace le remercia du bout des lèvres, n'étant pas vraiment sûr d'être heureux de se retrouver si proche de l'écrivain et de pouvoir par la même occasion sentir l'odeur fruitée de son shampoing.

-Je suis désolé. J'avais complètement oublié qu'à cette heure-là, le métro était bondé, fit Ace.

-Tu t'excuses beaucoup, Ace, lui répondit Marco après s'être légèrement tourné vers lui.

-Je trouve aussi, céda le brun.

Marco allait ajouter quelque chose mais il s'interrompit au dernier moment. Il venait de se faire légèrement bousculer par un homme entre deux âges qui tout de suite après s'excusa.

-Il peut pas faire attention, maugréa le plus jeune.

-Ace, le tempéra aussitôt l'écrivain.

Marco soupira et se détourna du brun pour pouvoir mieux s'agripper à la barre de fer. Il tomba soudainement sur l'homme qui l'avait bousculé un peu plus tôt, occupé à lorgner les fesses d'une jolie étudiante. Marco leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme n'essayait pas d'être discret. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que l'homme tendait une main avide vers les fesses de l'étudiante mais heureusement pour la jeune femme, il se trouvait trop loin et ne pouvait donc atteindre le saint Graal.

L'écrivain se moqua discrètement du pervers qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long tellement il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu toucher '' de la chair fraîche ''. Cependant, il sembla vite s'en remettre car il s'éloigna, bien décidé à trouver une autre victime. Le blond soupira avant de regarder le paysage, pensant que peut-être ainsi, le temps passerait plus vite.

Soudainement, il sentit quelqu'un le frôler juste quelques secondes... Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris, mais pensant à un accident, il n'en prit pas ombrage. Malheureusement, le touché se répéta. Une caresse un peu plus appuyée dans le bas de son dos qui descendit jusque sur le haut de ses fesses. Il voulut se retourner et protester mais le métro freina brusquement, engageant de fortes secousses. Le métro ouvrit ensuite ses portes, laissant descendre du monde mais tout en en faisant entrer toujours plus.

Le métro redémarra et les attouchements avec...

Marco voulut dire quelque chose à ce pervers qui osait le toucher comme si de rien n'était, croyant sûrement que son postérieur était en libre service. Il était énervé et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, tordre la main à cet homme mais... s'il faisait ça, Ace allait comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Et Marco doutait de pouvoir alors tempérer le garçon qui semblait être sur des charbons ardents en ce moment. Alors il souffla un bon coup, se déplaça, échappant ainsi à la main baladeuse et se rapprocha de Ace. Il descendait dans deux arrêts et seulement là, il réglerait son compte à ce pervers.

Marco lança un regard noir par dessus son épaule au pervers en signe d'avertissement avant de se détourner. Ça ne sembla pas gêner l'homme qui semblait être sérieusement en manque, à moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement un peu dérangé. Marco soupçonnait cependant le fort taux d'alcoolémie du pervers qui loin de le débaucher davantage semblait à défaut lui donner du courage, ou plutôt lui enlevait toute barrière morale. Au choix.

A contre coeur, l'écrivain se rapprocha du brun, venant par mégarde coller son dos et ses fesses au torse et au bassin du plus jeune. Marco et Ace étaient sensiblement de la même taille, ce qui rendait alors la position assez gênante. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Mar-Marco. Arrête de bouger, s'il te plaît.

-Désolé.

Quelques minutes après, ils descendirent enfin du métro en même temps que le pervers. Malheureusement, l'écrivain le perdit de vue alors que celui-ci s'éloignait. Il soupira, un peu énervé de ne pas avoir pu remettre ce type à sa place mais essaya tout de même de se calmer en se disant qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui plutôt que l'étudiante. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, bien décidé à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

-Où est-ce qu'on va au fait? demanda le blond.

-C'est une surprise, se contenta de répondre le plus jeune. Je dois juste aller vite fait aux toilettes et après, on y va.

-Oh, très bien.

Ace s'excusa avant de filer aux sanitaires. Il fut heureux de constater que les toilettes étaient presque vides, à l'exception d'un homme entre deux âges qui se lavait les mains. Ace serra les poings, tentant d'ignorer ce que cet homme avait fait avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ? commença t-il pour engager la conversation et essayant de cacher le dégoût que l'homme lui inspirait.

-Hum...

L'homme ne semblait pas tellement attiré par l'optique de débuter une discussion avec lui, ce qui arrangea fortement Ace. Le brun n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en suivant le plus vieux aux toilettes. Il savait simplement qu'il ne voulait pas laisser ce pervers s'en tirer comme ça.

**_Fais-le._**

**_Il doit payer..._**

**_Fais-le !_**

**_Ace !_**

La voix se fit sourde à son oreille.

Impérieuse.

Dominatrice.

Exigeante et haineuse.

Cette voix... Ce n'était pas sa voix.

Mais cette colère... Cette haine, elle était là. Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était comme quelqu'un qui le contrôlait et qui petit à petit, prenait sa place. Et malheureusement, cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent... Il n'était plus maître de rien.

**_FAIS-LE !_**

Ace s'approcha silencieusement de l'homme et sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, lui fracassa la tête sur le lavabo en face de lui. Du sang s'écoula en abondance du nez du pervers qui se mélangea aussitôt à l'eau qui coulait encore du robinet. Le cri de douleur qui s'échappa de la gorge du plus vieux sembla réveiller Ace qui resta bloqué quelques secondes devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-J-je… Pardon ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… !

Complètement paniqué, Ace prit un paquet de papier jetable qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur le nez du pervers pour limiter le saignement.

-M'approche pas... ! Espèce de malade !

Le plus vieux mit une main sur son nez et s'éloigna de Ace aussi vite que s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses.

Paris, Hotel Don Quichotte, 20h01

Un verre à la main et habillé d'un élégant costume, Joker observait Margaret. La jeune femme était allongée sur un lit king size d'une chambre de l'hôtel, complètement nue sous les draps. On pouvait y deviner sans trop de mal sa silhouette de jeune femme un peu trop belle et un peu trop désirable pour son bien.

Margaret s'était endormie tout de suite après leur petite entrevue, complètement épuisée. La jeune femme avait maigri et avait perdu son sourire depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que Joker avait croisé sa route. Mais elle faisait avec, elle s'accrochait. C'était tout ce qui lui restait : l'espoir...

Joker posa son verre sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre qui lui offrait une vue splendide. Il se sentait roi. Il se sentait fort.

Il jeta alors de nouveau un regard à la jeune femme, pensif. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle, si ce n'est un désir qui s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Il avait goûté cette femme un nombre incalculable de fois. Il connaissait par cœur le son qu'elle faisait quand il s'introduisait en elle ou quand il la prenait un peu trop brutalement. Il aimait la chaleur de ses cuisses qui n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui, sans parler de ses larmes... Ses larmes qu'elle continuait de verser jour après jour, étreinte après étreinte. Mais surtout, il connaissait le regard et le dégoût qu'il inspirait à la jeune femme.

Oui. Tout cela, il ne les connaissait que trop bien et il était en train de se lasser. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait s'il ne devait pas se débarrasser de la jeune femme et s'en trouver une autre, plus naïve et plus malléable. Plus innocente aussi. Il prendrait alors plaisir à la détruire.

Il adressa un dernier sourire à la jeune femme avant de sortir de la chambre.

Paris, Parc, 21h22

Marco et Ace étaient tranquillement assis sur la pelouse du parc municipal. Bien sûr, le parc était déjà fermé depuis longtemps mais Ace avait tout de même réussi à convaincre Marco de s'y faufiler. Il voulait montrer quelque chose au blond et cet endroit était selon lui et ses quelques recherches le meilleur.

Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse journée. Tout s'était bien passé. Et se dire que peut-être, cette journée ne serait pas unique mais la première de la liste qu'ils allaient passer ensemble lui donnait du baume au cœur.

-C'est magnifique, lâcha Marco après un petit moment à observer le ciel étoilé. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques heures Ace n'était pas dans son assiette.

-Tu aimes? Fit Ace sans grande conviction.

-Énormément. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'on voyait aussi bien les étoiles de cet endroit. Tu as dû harceler Satch pour qu'il te livre tous ses petits secrets sur moi, rigola l'écrivain.

-N-non. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment ça. Et puis je ne l'ai pas harcelé, il a parlé tout seul. J'ai même eu du mal à l'arrêter... Se détendit le brun.

-Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

-Vous êtes proches comment avec Satch ? l'interrogea Ace, mine de rien.

-On se connaît depuis qu'on est petit. C'est mon meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ce point. La concurrence ne vient sûrement pas de là.

-Donc… Est-ce que j'ai une chance?

Marco resta silencieux, inquiétant un peu plus le brun. Il avait apprécié cette journée en compagnie du plus jeune, il ne pouvait mentir là-dessus. Ace lui avait fait sentir qu'il était important pour lui et qu'il était sérieux dans sa démarche. S'il avait été un peu volage plus jeune, ça ne semblait plus être le cas maintenant.

-Je suis complètement fou de toi, Marco, fit Ace quand il remarqua que celui-ci n'allait sans doute rien ajouter de plus.

Il prit alors quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean et tendit une boite à bijou à Marco qui fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il avait au fond de lui un peu peur que ce soit une bague.

-Ouvre-la, tu verras.

Marco ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la boite.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est magnifique.

Dans la boite reposait un somptueux bracelet d'une marque assez connue et d'un design élégant.

-Joyaux anniversaire, Marco.

-Quoi... ?

Marco observa Ace, peu sûr de comprendre. Puis la lumière se fit et ses yeux se mirent à briller, faisant rougir le brun. Marco n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu oublier son propre anniversaire !

-Tu en as d'autres des surprises de ce genre là ou c'est la dernière?

-Non, pour ce soir c'est la dernière. Je vais te l'attacher.

Ace lui accrocha le bracelet avant de plonger son regard dans celui bleu électrique de l'écrivain. Il attendait. Marco ne lui avait pas vraiment encore répondu et Ace, même s'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser histoire de clôturer cette journée sur une note d'un avant-goût du bonheur, se retenait. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le blond plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait les jours précédents.

-J'ai passé une des plus belles journées de ma vie aujourd'hui et je crois que je ne serai pas contre le fait d'en passer plusieurs autres comme ça…

-Attends ? Tu veux dire que..., fit Ace, soudainement à court de mot.

-Tu peux interpréter ma phrase comme tu l'entends.

Ace se sentit transporté de joie et sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Marco.

Et cette fois, Marco ne le repoussa pas.

Et il ne le gifla pas non plus.

Ace ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant.

Il l'avait désiré à un point inimaginable et avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'obtenir.

Et il l'avait eu.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-C'est pas si facile, Gin.

-Ouais, je sais. J'ai l'impression que tu aimes les relations compliquées. Entre Nami qui te trompait et lui qui... qui quoi déjà? Je sais même pas c'est quoi son problème pour te faire du mal comme ça !

-C'était pas sa faute cette fois.

-Arrête d'essayer de lui trouver des excuses, Sanji ! s'agaça Gin.

-Je n'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses. Je...j'ai vraiment été trop bête. Je me suis pointé chez lui et je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour lui alors que j'avais un suçon gros comme un poing dans le cou !

-Tu crois pas que tu dramatises un peu ? Il faisait à peine la moitié d'une balle de ping-pong !

-Peut-être mais on ne voyait que ça. J'ai vraiment dû passer pour un hypocrite, se lamenta le cuisinier.

-Écoute, Sanji. C'était pas la première fois que tu lui faisais une déclaration et tu n'avais pas tout le temps un suçon dans le cou. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi mais... S'il n'est pas prêt à prendre des risques et à s'engager pour construire quelque chose entre vous, laisse-le tomber. T'as pas à souffrir parce qu'il est trop lâche pour assumer qu'il fantasme sur ton cul, rigola Gin.

-Merci.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt ;).


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres …chapitre 24

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte, 25 Octobre 2013, 09h17

Joker était confortablement assis sur son fauteuil, caressant distraitement les cheveux de Margaret. Le pantalon baissé, le souffle haletant, il se sentait revivre. La jeune fille avait toujours été sa préférée, notamment parce qu'elle pensait qu'en échange de faveurs sexuelles, il diminuait vraiment sa dette. En réalité bien sûr, le maître des lieux lui avait menti et il n'avait jamais prévu de la laisser partir. La jeune femme savait trop de choses sur lui pour qu'il la laisse simplement s'en aller. Comme il le pensait depuis quelques temps, il comptait bien se débarrasser d'elle une fois qu'il en aurait marre ou qu'elle soit trop vieille pour qu'il puisse la trouver attirante.

Les parents de Margaret avaient cru pouvoir se jouer de lui en tentant de s'enfuir après avoir compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas le rembourser mais Joker détestait qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile et ces idiots l'avaient vite appris à leurs dépens. Il se souvenait encore de la manière dont ces déchets désespérés avaient supplié pour leurs vies. Il les avait abattus d'une balle dans la tête sans une once de pitié. Il avait ensuite mis la main sur leur fille et l'avait obligée à se prostituer pour rembourser l'argent que ses parents lui devaient.

Il agrippa fortement les cheveux de sa favorite et la força à accélérer l'allure. Il gémissait sans vergogne et ses coups de boutoir se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques. Il allait bientôt venir, il le sentait. Il se crispa et soupira d'aise, accueillant avec joie sa libération.

-Avale tout.

Magaret s'exécuta, la mort dans l'âme. Joker n'avait pas une once de respect pour elle et au fil du temps, elle aussi avait cessé de se respecter. Quand elle voyait ce qu'elle était devenue...

Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre ainsi. Elle faisait tout, absolument tout pour s'en sortir. Elle acceptait toutes les missions spéciales que Joker lui proposait. À chaque fois que Joker avait besoin d'un exutoire sexuel, elle était là. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle... Tout ça pour payer sa dette qui malgré tous ses efforts semblait ne pas diminuer…

Elle avait envie de mourir.

Elle avait juste 21 ans et elle pensait déjà sérieusement à mourir.

-Margaret, j'ai un petit service à te demander, fit Joker, un sourire aux lèvres.

-D-de quoi s'agit-il? demanda la jeune femme, le cœur lourd et s'attendant déjà au pire.

-Il y a un traître parmi nous.

-Un traître?

Margaret était étonnée. Quelqu'un ici était-il réellement en train de trahir Joker ? Impossible.

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu enquêtes pour moi. Si tu réussis à trouver le traître, j'effacerais toute ta dette et tu seras libre de partir.

-C'est vrai?

Margaret n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle eut soudain envie de sauter partout et de crier son bonheur.

-Quoi, tu ne me crois pas?

-Si, bien sûr.

Elle se crispa, ayant peur de s'être attirée les foudres du chef.

-Alors trouve le traître et j'effacerai ta dette.

OoOoO

-Tu as bien compris, Dellinger? lança Joker.

-Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi, Joker.

Le jeune homme affichait un sourire démoniaque.

-Ces informations sont d'une importance capitale pour moi alors fais tout ce qui te semblera nécessaire pour le faire parler mais ensuite, débarrasse-toi de lui.

-Avec moi vous pouvez être sûr qu'il parlera, fit le jeune homme avec aplomb.

-Alors ne me déçois pas, Dellinger.

Joker regarda son homme de main quitter son bureau, l'air enjoué. Il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer les données qui lui manquaient. Il avait perdu suffisamment de temps à cause de Barbe Noire qui lui avait demandé d'attendre pour telle ou telle stupide raison.

Le moment était venu.

Paris, Appartement de Law, 10h38

Luffy commençait tout doucement à se réveiller. Il essaya de trouver Law à tâtons, encore trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux. Il toucha par mégarde son visage et rigola en entendant celui-ci grogner. Il consentit alors enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour, Traffy'.

Il se rapprocha pour pouvoir se coller au médecin puis se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il voulut ensuite approfondir le baiser mais Law le repoussa. Luffy esquissa un sourire, le reconnaissant bien là, jamais totalement opérationnel sans son café du matin. Toutefois, ça n'empêcha pas le plus âgé de passer un bras dans son dos pour le maintenir un peu plus contre lui.

Voir le médecin se conduire de cette manière avec lui lui faisait plaisir. Il voyait bien que Law faisait des efforts pour être un peu plus sociable pour qu'ils soient mieux ensemble.

A présent complètement réveillé, Luffy sauta hors du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Law soupira. Luffy réussissait à lui prendre toute son énergie sans rien faire de spécial. Il se souvenait encore du jour où ils s'étaient officiellement mis en couple. Il avait fait cela sans vraiment y réfléchir au début mais il était loin de le regretter. Luffy n'était plus aussi casse-pied qu'avant et savait s'arrêter quand il le fallait. Leur relation était toute fraîche et d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire aux autres ou en tout cas pas tout de suite. Luffy était persuadé que si Ace apprenait qu'il était en couple de manière officielle cette fois-ci, et avec Law, il allait encore lui faire une scène. D'un côté, il pouvait le comprendre car son grand frère l'avait mis en garde auparavant et lui ne l'avait pas écouté. Il était toutefois reconnaissant envers Ace et Sabo qui ne l'avaient pas jugé quand ce qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte prédit était arrivé.

Mais cette fois c'était différent et ça, Luffy savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à en convaincre ses frères.

Pour Law, c'était une tout autre histoire. Luffy ne savait pas que ses très chers grands frères lui avaient rendu une petite visite après leur rupture. Il espérait sincèrement que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduirait pas car il n'était pas sûr de se maîtriser assez pour ne pas répliquer cette fois.

Luffy revint quelques minutes après, de la nourriture plein le bouche et Law grogna, mécontent de le voir salir sa literie. Quand le Chapeau de paille sauta carrément dessus, il le dérangea encore plus et Law le foudroya du regard.

Luffy gloussa un peu devant la mine grave de Traffy'.

-Arrête de sauter sur le lit, tu vas le casser.

-Désolé.

Luffy avait beau s'excuser, Law savait très bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il se redressa, faisant ainsi face au Chapeau de paille et l'embrassa. De toute façon, le plus jeune n'attendait que ça. Alors pendant presque 10 minutes, ils s'embrassèrent, s'arrêtant quelques instants seulement pour reprendre leur respiration et pour que Luffy rigole.

-Je t'aime, Traffy'.

Law tira sur le bras du plus jeune, le faisant ainsi tomber sur lui et le ramena plus près de son corps, contraignant Luffy à s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bassin. Celui-ci se sentit rougir, peu habitué aux attentions de Trafalgar.

-J'ai envie de toi, Chapeau de paille, fit Law le plus simplement du monde. Maintenant que tout était clair entre eux, il pouvait se montrer sincère autant avec Luffy qu'avec lui même et n'avait plus besoin de se cacher derrière de fausses excuses...

-J'ai aussi envie de toi, Traffy' mais...

Un peu mal à l'aise, Luffy s'éloigna du médecin. Law et lui avaient fait l'amour une fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à recommencer. La première fois... C'était parce que c'était particulier. C'était l'anniversaire de Law et ils s'étaient mis officiellement en couple la vieille. Tout était idyllique et Law s'était montré si gentil avec lui dans la mesure du possible... Luffy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en repensant à cette fameuse première fois.

Au cours d'une simple conversation, Law avait lâché ''c'est mon anniversaire'', faisant presque s'étouffer Luffy. Il s'était alors précipité dehors, surprenant à son tour le médecin qui était resté seul dans son salon, un peu perdu.

Le Chapeau de paille était heureusement revenu assez vite avec un petit bouquin qu'il avait acheté dans un magasin non loin de l'appartement du brun. Un peu excité, il avait dit à Law que dans ce livre fabuleux, il était écrit toutes sortes de choses à offrir ou à faire avec son amoureux le jour de son anniversaire. Law n'avait été que moyennement emballé et même le '' succès garanti '' que ce livre certifiait n'avait pas vraiment suffit à le convaincre. En annonçant à Luffy que son anniversaire était aujourd'hui, celui-ci n'avait pas pensé créer autant de remue ménage. La mine peu réjouie du plus âgé n'avait cependant pas découragé le plus jeune qui, à force d'insister, avait réussi à obtenir gain de cause.

La journée malheureusement déjà bien avancée, ils n'avaient pu faire que quelques activités mais si Luffy en avait été un peu déçu, Law lui n'avait finalement pas boudé son plaisir.

En rentrant de leur petite escapade, Luffy avait annoncé au médecin avoir une dernière surprise pour lui. Il s'était alors enfermé dans la chambre, faisant redouter le pire à Law.

Quand le plus âgé était rentré dans la pièce et avait trouvé Luffy vêtu d'un simple tablier, il avait eu une forte envie de rire. Et quand Luffy avait ajouté '' Joyeux anniversaire ! Alors ton cadeau te plaît?! '' en rigolant, il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Les diverses tentatives maladroites de Luffy l'avaient donc beaucoup fait rire mais finalement, il s'était laissé faire et il avait adoré ça.

Pour le Chapeau de paille, ça avait été sa première fois. Sa vraie première fois. Il ne comptait pas ce qui s'était passé avec Bellamy.

Mais malgré la bonne volonté qu'il y avait mis, il avait tout de même été anxieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, se montrant assez malhabile. Law avait toutefois réussi à rendre ce moment merveilleux pour lui.

Luffy sortit de ses pensées en sentant Law l'allonger sur le dos et le surplomber. Il soupira d'aise en sentant Law l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations qui l'animaient. Il ne sentit même pas Law le déshabiller, seulement ses caresses et ses baisers.

Il eut l'impression de revivre sa première fois. Law était attentionné, pensant d'abord à son plaisir avant le sien. Luffy appréciait mais il voulait aussi rendre la pareille à son petit-ami.

Timidement, il caressa Law, commençant d'abord par ses cheveux puis ses épaules. Law était musclé, sans trop l'être non plus. Sa peau était douce et dégageait une chaleur agréable. Luffy arrêta sa main au niveau de son torse, appréciant d'entendre les battements du c?ur du plus âgé. Il continua ensuite sa descente et s'arrêta au niveau du bas ventre du médecin.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Chapeau de paille?

-Je...

-Tu n'es pas o-

-J'en ai envie.

-Peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui. Juste des câlins aujourd'hui alors ne stresse pas.

Law esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser Luffy. Le plus jeune resta quelques secondes immobile, se sentant toujours un peu anxieux. Il savait que Law était différent de Bellamy et que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, pas de cette manière là en tout cas. Il respira un bon coup avant de continuer ses gestes, surprenant Law. Ses caresses étaient maladroites mais Law ne lui fit aucune remarque, se contentant de continuer à l'embrasser encore et encore. Même si Law lui avait dit que se serait juste des caresses Luffy avait envie d'aller plus loin, de se prouver en quelque sorte qu'il pouvait le faire. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être anxieux, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se le permettre. Il se devait d'avancer et sous aucun prétexte laisser gagner cet ordure qui l'avait souillé des semaines plus tôt.

Soudain, Law retira sa main de son corps, faisant paniquer Luffy qui eut peur d'avoir mal fait les choses. Néanmoins, il esquissa un sourire pour le rassurer et se colla un peu plus au plus jeune. L'appréhension que Luffy avait ressenti plus tôt se dissipait peu à peu, remplacée par l'excitation causée par les caresses expertes du brun. Law aurait voulu arrêter tout ça et conforter le plus jeune qu'il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas grave. Que juste l'avoir dans ses bras ça lui allait également mais les mots n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa bouche. Luffy lui avait manqué et il avait l'impression d'être insatiable d'avoir besoin de toujours plus. C'était sa première véritable relation et Law se sentait différent maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un qu'il pouvait peut-être aimer...

Law continuait de l'embrasser et de caresser le Chapeau de paille qui bien qu'il appréciait tout ça ne voulait pas rester inactif et entreprit de répéter les gestes du médecin. Et puis, petit à petit, les caresses se firent plus entreprenantes et plus osées. Law embrassa son cou avant de descendre vers son ventre pâle où se dessinaient de légers abdos. Luffy retint son souffle sous l'effet du plaisir. Dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Law était si différent, si doux, si attentionné. Luffy aimait savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le voir ainsi.

-Non, je...

Luffy paniqua en sentant Law jouer de ses doigts sur lui pour le préparer. Sentir Law le toucher dans son intimité, même si ce n'était pas la première fois, lui fit ressentir une bouffée d'angoisse.

-Calme-toi. Tout va bien, okay ?

-D'accord, répondit Luffy, rassuré par la tendresse de son amant.

Il ne le quitta cependant pas des yeux pour s'assurer d'une certaine façon de ne pas perdre pied.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête là ? lui demanda calmement Law plus aussi sûr de lui.

-...Non. On continue, c'est bon.

Luffy sourit, se sentant soudainement mieux.

Law continua de le préparer, attentif à la moindre expression du plus jeune et voulant s'assurer ainsi qu'il n'avait pas mal. Lorsqu'il s'écarta pour prendre un préservatif, Luffy en profita pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu veux pas qu'on le fasse sans capote? De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu allais me mettre en cloque ! plaisanta-t-il, complètement détendu à présent et se sentant d'humeur taquine.

-Le préservatif ne sert pas qu'à ça, Luffy, commença Law d'un ton professoral qui agaçait déjà le plus jeune. Ça empêche de contracter des maladies ainsi que toute sorte d'in-

-J'avais bien compris. N'empêche qu'on pourrait…

Luffy passa ses bras autour du cou de Trafalgar et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Je t'aime, Traffy'. Je t'aime tellement…

Law déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Après tout, Luffy avait raison. Rien ne les empêchait de ne pas en utiliser. Il se savait être en bonne santé et n'avoir aucun problème de ce côté tandis que Luffy avait normalement fait un test de dépistage peu de temps après son agression alors ils pouvaient s'en passer.

Luffy, un peu impatient, l'attira jusqu'à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore plus tendrement, lui faisant ainsi oublier ses questionnements. Ce matin comme la première fois où ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, il allait lui faire l'amour tendrement. Il allait l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il allait le cajoler et l'aimer comme s'ils n'allaient plus avoir cette chance. Et s'endormir dans ses bras. En effet, malgré sa volonté de rester auprès du brun, rien n'était simple et il allait peut-être un jour devoir partir et abandonner Luffy.

Et cette pensée, aussi réaliste soit elle, lui faisait atrocement mal.

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte, 14h47

Sabo venait de finir son service. Tout s'était bien passé. Il s'était bien débrouillé et les clients avaient l'air de l'apprécier. De plus, personne ne semblait avoir des doutes quant à ces intentions. Le travail en lui même n'était pas trop dur, juste ce qu'il fallait de difficultés pour que ce soit intéressant. Et puis, les pourboires étaient... conséquents.

Il ne pouvait pas voir Violet très souvent et devait de ce fait la plupart du temps chercher des informations seul. Etant un simple barman, l'accès à certains endroits lui était cependant strictement interdit et les gens faisaient attention à ce qu'ils disaient en sa présence. Malgré tout, Sabo ne se laissait pas abattre pour si peu et les informations qu'il voulait, il était déterminé à les chercher seul.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait vraiment était le fait que Ace était escorte dans cet hôtel. Il travaillait en quelque sorte pour Joker sans le savoir.

Ace lui avait dit qu'il s'était entretenu avec Diamante pour arrêter « son travail » mais il ne savait même pas comment ce dernier s'était retrouvé à travailler pour lui.

Il n'aurait même pas dû se trouver là. Diamante faisait visiblement traîner les choses pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et il espérait que son frère ne courre aucun danger. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il faisait partie de l'armée Révolutionnaire et était donc au courant du danger que représentait Joker. Et malgré cela, il ne mettait pas en garde Ace alors que ça faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû le prévenir. Le prévenir et le cacher pour le protéger. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de prévenir Ace sur la menace que représentait Joker car cela aurait impliqué de dévoiler le fait qu'il appartenait au mouvement de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Il sursauta légèrement quand Violet rentra dans les vestiaires. Heureusement pour elle, il était seul et habillé.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Violet semblait anxieuse, ce qui inquiéta particulièrement le blond.

-Joker a fait appel à Dellinger, son homme de main, et il ne fait appel à lui que lorsqu'il veut se débarrasser de quelqu'un.

-Est ce que tu sais de qui il s'agit?

-Malheureusement, non. Je... J'ai aussi entendu parler d'un truc, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. Peut-être en sauras-tu plus que moi. Est-ce que _X²30 _te dit quelque chose?

-Non... Je vais tâcher de me renseigner.

Et après une brève accolade, Violet quitta le vestiaire.

OoOoO

Koala termina son café en grimaçant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire son compagnon.

-C'est trop amer, lâcha t-elle.

-Tu sais que tu as le droit de rajouter du sucre? fit Sabo d'un air taquin.

-Oui, mais non. J'essaie de diminuer ma consommation de sucre.

Sabo la regarda se recoiffer légèrement. Elle était adorable à essayer de dompter ses mèches rebelles.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de Ace?

-Il est sympathique et très beau ! Il est très drôle également et semble assez mature. Et en vous voyant ensemble, on n'a aucun mal à imaginer que vous êtes très proches. Il a l'air aussi assez sensible mais bon, je ne l'ai vu qu'une petite heure.

-Et t'as eu le temps de voir tout ça en une heure? T'as dû pas mal l'observer !

-J'ai un sens de l'observation très aiguisé. Ace est vraiment super mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Essaye de te rattraper.

Sabo était amusé de voir sa petite amie essayer de se rattraper inutilement. Il était loin d'être jaloux de son frère. Après tout, lui mieux que personne savait à quel point Ace était super. Pour lui, le brun était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la perfection, même s'il savait très bien que son frère avait des défauts.

-Il y a juste...

-Quoi?

-Il était un peu bizarre, non?

-...C'est… comment dire... Ace n'était pas bien ce soir-là.

-Ses yeux rouges et sa main bandée me l'ont confirmés. Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Je sais même pas. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude en ce moment. Il a des sautes d'humeur et un comportement excessif des fois. Il a vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau. Sans compter qu'il passe son temps à manger des sucreries…

-Comme une femme enceinte ! se moqua Koala.

-Ou plutôt comme un homme amoureux, grimaça le blond.

-Oh, il est amoureux ! C'est trop mignon !

-Tu es bien une fille pour penser ainsi ! Mais c'est vrai que je suis assez content pour lui. J'espère juste qu'il va redevenir un peu plus calme. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec une bombe à retardement.

-C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être pratique.

-Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire.

Sabo but une gorgée de son thé au citron, le finissant par la même occasion. Il sortit ensuite quelques billets de sa poche et les posa sur la table.

-Bon, assez parlé de lui. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et je compte bien faire de ce jour un jour inoubliable !

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

Koala se leva et claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de Sabo avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

-Allons-y pour cette journée inoubliable ! s'enthousiasma la révolutionnaire.

Paris, Nouvel Appartement de Sanji, 21h38

-Je suis à bout, Gin...

-Sanji, laisse tomber. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sanji avait suivi le conseil de Luffy et avait parlé de ses sentiments troublants pour le vert à son meilleur ami. Il n'allait pas mentir, il avait eu extrêmement peur que Gin le juge ou pire, qu'il ne soit dégoûté par le fait que Sanji était attiré par un homme. Luffy avait beau dire que si son ami n'acceptait pas '' son homosexualité '', ce n'était pas vraiment son ami, ce n'était pas si simple. Gin était son meilleur ami et il n'avait pas envie de le perdre.

Il avait alors rassemblé tout le courage qu'il avait pu et s'était jeté à l'eau. Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas choisi la même formule qu'il avait servie au Chapeau de paille. Il ne s'était certainement pas vu dire à son ami « J'ai embrassé un homme et j'ai aimé ça ! ». Il regrettait déjà de l'avoir sortie comme telle à Luffy…

Quoique, son '' Je suis amoureux d'un homme '' avait peut-être été un peu trop direct mais il avait vraiment voulu se montrer clair avec son ami. Il aimait un homme et non pas les hommes. Autant être précis dès le départ, ça lui éviterait l'étiquette de l'homosexuel ou du bisexuel, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Gin l'avait serré fort dans ses bras avant de commander une bière. Il avait alors déclaré avoir besoin d'un remontant mais que dès qu'il avait eu fini sa boisson, il avait été tout à lui. Il lui avait affirmé être prêt à l'écouter jusqu'à la saint glinglin et il l'avait fait. Et Sanji lui en avait été très reconnaissant parce que ouais, il avait besoin d'en parler.

-C'est pas si facile, Gin.

-Ouais, je sais. J'ai l'impression que tu aimes les relations compliquées. Entre Nami qui te trompait et lui qui... qui quoi déjà? Je sais même pas c'est quoi son problème pour te faire du mal comme ça !

-C'était pas sa faute cette fois.

-Arrête d'essayer de lui trouver des excuses, Sanji ! s'agaça Gin.

-Je n'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses. Je...j'ai vraiment été trop bête. Je me suis pointé chez lui et je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour lui alors que j'avais un suçon gros comme un poing dans le cou !

-Tu crois pas que tu dramatises un peu ? Il faisait à peine la moitié d'une balle de ping-pong !

-Peut-être mais on ne voyait que ça. J'ai vraiment dû passer pour un hypocrite, se lamenta le cuisinier.

-Écoute, Sanji. C'était pas la première fois que tu lui faisais une déclaration et tu n'avais pas tout le temps un suçon dans le cou. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi mais... S'il n'est pas prêt à prendre des risques et à s'engager pour construire quelque chose entre vous, laisse-le tomber. T'as pas à souffrir parce qu'il est trop lâche pour assumer qu'il fantasme sur ton cul, rigola Gin.

-Merci.

Sanji esquissa un sourire, rassuré par les paroles bienveillantes de son ami. Il soupira avant de reprendre.

-J'ai envie d'aller au Thriller Bark pour me changer les idées. Tu viens? proposa t-il.

-Désolé mais si toi tu ne bosses pas ce soir, ce n'est pas mon cas !

-Dommage.

-Amuse-toi bien, Sanji.

Paris, Thriller Bark, 01h12

-J'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai suivi ici ! lâcha soudainement Ace.

-Oh, c'est bon Ace. C'est pas la mort, rigola Zoro.

-C'est pas la mort? Je suis en boîte à une soirée '' spéciale célibataire qui recherche quelqu'un '' et c'est pas la mort ?! exagéra volontairement le brun, amusant ses amis.

-Je suis en couple et je suis ici, répondit Sabo. Allez, c'est pas grave. Et puis je suis sûr que Marco s'en fout que tu sois là.

-Ouais bah déjà, je sais même pas ce que tu fous là au lieu d'être avec ta copine, toi ! C'est son anniversaire, non?

-Ouais.

Sabo soupira. C'était censé être une journée inoubliable pour son couple mais en fin de soirée, juste après le restaurant, Koala avait été appelée par le QG. La soirée avait alors été brusquement coupée, laissant un peu le jeune homme dépité. Pour ne pas trop se morfondre, il avait alors proposé à ses deux amis de sortir.

-Arrêtez de tirer des tronches comme ça. C'est vous qui vouliez venir sous prétexte de voir votre frère.

-C'était l'idée de Sabo. Et puis, c'est vrai que j'étais par contre, concéda Ace.

-Hé bah, amusons-nous ! conclut Zoro.

Un peu plus tard, Sabo se moqua de son frère quant celui-ci cria d'une voix étrangement aiguë à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgité. L'alcool était gratuit pour les célibataires alors ils avaient tous prétendu l'être, ce qui était pratiquement vrai. Ils avaient semble-t-il oublié leur mauvaise humeur de tout à l'heure.

Sabo prit la main de Zoro dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse où Ace se trémoussait déjà sensuellement. Peut-être un peu trop.

Il prit les mains de Zoro, les passa autour de son cou et positionna les siennes autour des hanches du vert, rapprochant légèrement leurs corps. Sabo aimait la complicité qu'il avait avec Zoro et leur jeu de flirt. Il n'y avait pas de flou ou de non dit dans leur relation. Pour eux, c'était juste un divertissement.

-Hum ! J'aime ton odeur d'homme viril, Zoro !

Le vert éclata de rire, vite suivi par le blond.

-T'es complètement bourré !

-Non ! Ou peut-être que oui, rigola Sabo.

-Où est Ace ?

Zoro avait beau avoir bu autant que ses amis, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant sa mission. Il ne devait pas perdre Ace de vue une seconde de plus.

-Ici.

Ace venait d'apparaître juste derrière le blond et agrippait déjà fortement la taille de son frère.

-A me coller comme ça, j'ai l'impression que vous me prenez en sandwich...

-J'ai toujours voulu faire un plan à trois ! plaisanta le brun.

Zoro fixa les deux énergumènes complètements torchés qui lui servaient d'amis, pas sûr de comprendre.

-On blaguait, Zoro. Calme-toi.

Ace se moqua encore un peu de son ami avant de finalement rependre tant bien que mal.

-Mais c'est vrai que j'ai un petit faible pour les blonds alors je comprends que tu te sois mépris !

-Y'a pas que toi qui a un faible pour les blonds ! N'est ce pas, Zoro?!

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, se braqua le mercenaire.

-Oh, vraiment?

Ace arqua ses sourcils et Zoro sut aussitôt qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

-Bah écoute, c'est tant mieux pour toi parce que Sanji est en train de danser avec un mec qui est loin d'être moche. Mais bon, tu t'en fous alors c'est bon ! le titilla-t-il.

-Où est-il? demanda aussitôt Zoro.

-Il a pas l'air bien… Fit Sabo soudainement peiné par le cuisinier.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le blond mais il pensait à raison que Sanji n'était pas vraiment le genre à boire seul et a ruminer son chagrin. Tout le monde au Thriller Bark respiraient la joies de vivres, ils sautaient et dansaient. La bar tait quasi désert seul Sanji s'y trouvait les yeux perdu dans la foule.

-Je sais pas. Tu penses qu'on devrait aller le voir ? interrogea Ace.

Zoro serra les poings et sans prendre la peine de répondre, partit à la rencontre du blond.

OoOoO

Sanji regrettait d'être venu, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait mais certainement pas à ça. Il avait l'impression de faire tâche lui et sa mauvaise humeur ou plutôt sa tristesse il ne savait pas vraiment. L'alcool le rendait d'humeur changeante et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps...ni avec les verres d'ailleurs.

Sanji regarda son verre d'un air dégoutté il n'avait plus soif, il n'avait plus envie de grand chose en faite. C'était triste à dire mais Sanji vivait un chagrin d'amour et ça ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. Le cuisinier se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment il avait pu tomber pour le marimo. La première fois qu'il avait vu le marimo il l'avait à peine calculé il venait juste de découvrir que Nami le trompait, peut-être même depuis un petit moment, et comme aujourd'hui n'avait pas trouver mieux que d'embêter ses amis et de boire encore et encore. Le marimo était entrer dans le bar de Shakki et c'était assis et ses côtés alors qu'il y avait de la place partout ailleurs. Il avait commander à boire et c'était gentillement moqué de la façon dont Shakki l'avait materner.

Sanji n'avait pas apprécier et s'en était suivit quelque éclats de voix avant que ça ne finisse avec un cuisinier rouge de gêne devant le regard quelque peu gourmand du vert. Ça avait dégouté le blond au début au début seulement puis petit à petit il c'était mit lui aussi à regarder Zoro. Mais la peur d'être différent et encore fragile de la trahissant de la belle étudiante en art l'avait dissuadé de faire quelque chose. Zoro et lui s'entendait comme chien et chat et pourtant Sanji aimait parler avec lui, il aimait que le vert le regarde. Il se sentait important pour lui et ça lui faisait plaisirs.

Sanji pensait également que le séjours du mercenaire à l'hôpital mais également en garde à vue n'avait fait qu'amplifiait ses sentiments. Encore aujourd'hui il avait du mal à dire ce qui lui plaisait chez le marimo mais bon ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait plus besoin de chercher, il n'avait plus besoin de se prendre la tête pour se genre d'idioties. Il devait avancer peut-être que plus tard il trouverait une jolie jeune femme qui lui ferait de nouveau croire en l'amour ou en autre chose qui le ferai sortir de sa déprime et de son déclin croissant pour son estime de soi.

-Ero-cook. L'apostropha Zoro en signe de salutation.

-Tête de cactus ? Zoro leva les yeux aux ciel n'appréciant pas la façon dont Sanji l'avait appeler. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demanda Sanji surprit de le voir là.

-Je suis venue avec Ace et Sabo. Se contenta t-il de répondre tout en jetant un regard à Ace sur la piste de danse.

-Ah oui bien sûr. Lâcha le blond faute de mieux.

La dernière qu'ils c'étaient parler la discussion avait tourné court et autant dire qu'ils étaient tout les deux assez mal à l'aise. Sanji ne savait pas quoi dire et se demandait même pourquoi Zoro était venus lui parler alors qu'il semblait si en colère contre lui.

-Je savais pas que tu avais de légère tendance d'alcoolique. Tu en ais à combien de verre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Écoutes si tu es venu me narguer ou te moquer de moi ce serait sympas que tu t'en ailles. J'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment. Zoro perçut très bien la tristesse dans la voix du blond. Il observa encore une fois Ace qui n'avait pas bougé et reporta son attention sur Sanji.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea le vert.

-Tu me demande ce qu'il se passe ? Grinça t-il. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe. Écoute je te jure que je ne savais pas que Nami m'avait fait... un suçon. Se justifia Sanji sentant qu'il tenait là sans doute un moyen de s'expliquer et d'arranger les choses. Et puis mince, pourquoi tu t'es concentré que sur ça ?! Je t'ai dis ce jour là que je ressentais quelques chose pour toi. Que je t'aime tête ta cactus...mais toi tu t'en fou. J'ai du mal à te comprendre.

-T'es complètement bourré, tu sais pas ce que tu dis. Tenta de le calmer Zoro.

-Arrête de trouver des excuses ! Pourquoi t'as aussi peur de la vérité? Pourquoi t'as aussi peur de voir que je t'aime et que… Merde, je sais que je te plais alors quoi !? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça...

-Je... C'est compliqué, Sanji. Fit Zoro qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas réagir à ce que lui disait le blond.

-Non, c'est pas compliqué. T'as juste pas les couilles d'assumer, c'est tout ! S'énerva Sanji.

-Mais merde ! Sanji, regarde-toi ! T'as vu ce que tu deviens à cause de moi !? S'énerva à son tour Zoro qui n'appréciait pas de voir Sanji ainsi.

-Je suis comme ça parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me repousser ! Pas parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Cracha le cuisinier.

Sanji soupira avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de son vis à vis.

-Je vais te le dire une dernière fois et ce sera ta dernière chance. Je suis amoureux de toi, Zoro. Et toi qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Sanji avait peur de la réponse du mercenaire, il avait peur que Zoro lui dise qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Ou pire qu'il avait envie de lui mais ça s'arrêtait là. C'était le moment de vérité. C'était la dernière chance que Sanji lui laissait et il espérait vraiment que celui-ci allait la saisir. Mais non.

Zoro se contenta de fixer le sol en serrant les poings.

-Va te faire foutre. S'énerva Sanji.

Sanji se leva de son tabouret bien décidé à partir. Gin avait raison Zoro ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait et il n'était pas assez patient pour l'attendre indéfiniment. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, se faire du mal ça n'allait pas le faire avancer. Zoro lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner ce qui agaça juste un peu plus le blond.

-Laisse-moi. Murmura t-il doucement se sentant soudainement très fatigué. Malheureusement Zoro n'en fit rien. A quel point tu dois me faire souffrir pour enfin te lasser?

-Malgré ce que tu semble croire tout ça ne m'amuse pas. Quand je te vois si mal j'ai du mal à me dire que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Je porte malheur Sanji et je veux te voir sourire, je veux que tu sois bien...Et je sais que si on se met ensemble, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Soupira Sanji.

-Mon but n'est pas de te rendre malheureux mais... Je veux juste que tu sois bien et soyons honnête, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu le seras. Répondit Zoro.

-Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger.

Sanji en avait marre de l'entendre se rabaisser et c'est dans une veine tentative de le faire taire qu'il posa avec brutalité ses lèvres sur celles de Zoro. Malgré tous ses beaux discours du début, celui-ci ne résista même pas.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, Sanji se sentit revivre. Il adorait la sensation d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre…

-Si tu dis encore une fois que tu ne veux pas de moi je te prendrais au sérieux. Et j'irai voir ailleurs si l'herbe ni y est pas plus verte. Le menaça le cuisinier.

-T'es pas sérieux? Tu sais que c'est du chantage ce que tu me fais?!

-Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes!

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel et serra les poings. Sanji quant à lui souriait. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Non.

Le blond n'avait pas l'impression de mentir. D'ailleurs, il ne mentait pas. Zoro et lui n'avaient encore rien mis au clair et il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient exclusifs. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

-Tant mieux. Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait de toute façon... Tu ignores trop de choses sur lui, murmura Law.

-Et pas toi, je suppose, lâcha Sanji, amer.

-Bien entendu ! affirma Law que la colère de Sanji surprenait.

-Et pourquoi tu ne me raconterais pas ce que j'ignore étant donné que tu en sais tant ? s'énerva complètement le blond.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies les épaules pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'un tiers des choses que je pourrais te dire à son sujet, répondit calmement le brun.

-Laisse-moi en être juge.

* * *

Merci de me lire et à bientôt ;)!


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... Chapitre 25

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 29 Octobre 2013, 10h16

-Allez ! Sérieux, Sabo, on va vraiment être en retard alors dépêche! cria Ace en tapant contre la porte de salle de bain.

-Ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive ! lui répondit-il en sortant précipitamment de la douche.

Zoro déboula à ce moment-là de la cuisine, de l'alcool et des boissons plein les bras. Il observa les deux frères se parler ou s'engueuler - puisqu'il ne savait jamais vraiment - avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de ranger le tout dans la glacière avec les autres bières.

Quelques jours auparavant, Luffy avait appelé tout le petit groupe - ce qui lui avait quand même pris un moment - pour leur proposer de faire un grand pique-nique. Chacun devait amener quelque chose, de la nourriture ou de la boisson, diminuant ainsi les frais de tout le monde. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison spécifique qui expliquait son envie soudaine de faire un pique nique à part son « il fait beau et j'ai envie de viande ! » qu'il avait sorti à tous ses amis quand ceux-ci avaient demandé pourquoi.

Luffy connaissait beaucoup de monde et ses frères le soupçonnaient d'avoir invité la moitié de la ville. Ils n'allaient toutefois pas s'en plaindre. Ils adoraient faire la fête et surtout, il n'allaient pas dire non à de la nourriture presque gratuite ! Ça leur permettait également de se changer les idées et c'était aussi l'occasion de tous se réunir.

-Ton mec, il vient ou pas?

Zoro observa Ace qui tarda à lui répondre. Le brun mettait ses chaussures tout en soupirant excessivement.

-Ouais...

-T'as pas l'air content, fit remarquer le blond.

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il vient avec son '' amie ''.

Ace avait parlé avec un réel dégoût dans la voix.

-Et du coup, je me demande comment ça va se passer… Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas trop s'afficher devant elle, garder notre '' relation '' secrète, tu vois ? soupira Ace qui commençait réellement à être stressé à cette perspective.

-Cette fameuse amie, elle n'a pas trop l'air de te plaire, non ?

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil à Sabo et en voyant la mine moqueuse que celui-ci arborait, il rigola.

-Je ne l'aime pas. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de la noyer dans un lac infesté de crocodiles ! s'amusa Ace à son tour. Non, sérieusement. Je sais pas, je la connais pas tant que ça... Mais je sais que je les ai souvent vus ensemble avant et la dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas trop bien passé. Et puis faut dire qu'elle aime bien s'amuser au détriment des autres ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle m'a donnée...

-A ce point? s'enquit Sabo.

-Je te jure ! Elle sait que je suis jaloux quand elle le colle trop mais au lieu d'arrêter, non ! Elle continue, et en exagérant en plus ! À croire que ça l'amuse que je me tape un ulcère tellement je me retiens de péter un câble !

-Hé bah... quelle histoire. Marco sait qu'incessamment sous peu tu vas commettre un meurtre? Ou au moins que t'es juste d'une jalousie maladive?

-Très drôle, Sab'. Je suis juste un peu jaloux mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Et puis c'est normal d'être un peu jaloux quand t'es en couple, non ? lui fit-il remarquer.

-J'ai jamais rêvé de tuer Camie et pourtant, c'est la meilleur amie de Koala. Elles sont très proches, précisa Sabo, ce qui fit soupirer Ace.

À vrai dire, Ace était stressé et n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir aller à ce pique-nique. Son propre comportement était de plus en plus ingérable. Il s'en rendait compte et même s'il n'entendait plus trop cette fameuse voix, il avait peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui était arrivé dans les toilettes publiques près de l'arrêt du métro. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec Sabo mais avait fait marche arrière avant même de prononcer un seul mot. Et si ce qu'il avait était plus grave que prévu et que son frère lui recommande de voir un psychiatre qui finirait par l'interner ? Ace n'en avait pas envie...

Des questions plein la tête, il se rendit au point de rendez-vous accompagné de ses amis.

Paris, Parc municipal, 10h45

Luffy chargea son pistolet à eau avant de viser son meilleur ami qu'il atteignit miraculeusement étant donné que le frisé était à moitié camouflé derrière un arbre. Il faisait étonnement chaud pour une fin d'octobre et loin de s'en inquiéter, Luffy s'en réjouissait pour en profiter au maximum.

Il se jeta ensuite au sol et roula mais se cogna malencontreusement la tête sur une pierre, ce qui le fit se relever aussitôt. Quand la douleur se fit plus supportable, il alla se cacher derrière l'un des nombreux arbres du parc, ne voulant pas se faire asperger d'eau.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée et ses amis commençaient à arriver par groupe. Il y avait bien certaines personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il n'était pas contre l'idée de se faire de nouveaux amis. Certains étaient occupés à installer les nappes au sol et d'autres commençaient à servir des boissons tout en parlant.

Soudain, Chopper sortit de sa cachette qui se trouvait être un buisson derrière le Chapeau de paille pour lui annoncer qu'il stoppait le jeu là car tout le monde était arrivé, enfin le pensait-il.

Luffy acquiesça et déclara un temps mort avant de courir retrouver ses frères.

-Hé ! Vous êtes en retard !

-En retard de quoi ? Ça n'a même pas encore commencé ! rigola Sabo.

-Mouais. T'es pas venu avec ta copine, Sabo?

-Koala arrivera avec Robin et Marco.

-Cool ! Comme ça, je vais pouvoir enfin pouvoir la rencontrer et voir Marco par la même occasion !

-Koala connaît Robin?

Ace était pour le moins surpris.

-Oui et Marco aussi.

Ace le fixa, les yeux noirs.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, je le savais pas ! Je viens de l'apprendre grâce au message qu'elle vient de m'envoyer ! se justifia Sabo qui pouvait sans mal deviner les pensées de son frère.

-Ils sont là, les interrompit Zoro.

Robin avait lâché ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos. Elle portait négligemment ses lunettes de soleil orange relevées. Sa chemise laissait apparaître son ventre plat légèrement ouvert en décolleté sans que cela ne paraisse pour autant vulgaire. Une jupe longue couleur rose pêche finissait sa tenue.

Koala quant à elle portait un chapeau de couleur violette, une chemise à manches longues rose à froufrou ainsi qu'une jupe rouge qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Ses bas noirs donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait des jambes de mannequin. Ses cheveux coupés courts lui donnaient une mine enjouée et dynamique.

Marco portait pour sa part une magnifique chemise vert-d'eau aux manches trois-quarts dont les deux boutons du haut étaient détachés, dévoilant ainsi sa peau pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Un magnifique slim noir lui arrivant au dessus des chevilles recouvraient ses jambes et les épousaient, les mettant ainsi en valeur sans pour autant trop le coller.

Quand le trio arriva près d'eux, Koala se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami, contente de le voir. Robin se contenta juste d'un simple bonjour. Elle n'était pas vraiment tactile et montrait très peu ce qu'elle ressentait. De plus, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Ace, ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise avant de contempler Marco. Celui-ci lui souriait, amusé de la gêne du brun. Ace avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pendant une éternité mais il n'en fit rien, ne sachant pas si ce serait apprécié.

Soudainement, il se sentit un peu paniqué. S'ils étaient réellement ensemble, Marco aurait du l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour ! Les couples faisaient ça, non ? Après le rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu pour son anniversaire, ils s'étaient vus seulement 2-3 fois et jamais seuls malheureusement. Ils s'étaient cependant appelés tous les soirs et se parlaient pendant presque une heure.

Ace avait redoublé d'attention envers Marco et celui-ci avait beau ne pas être insensible à son charme, il continuait tout de même à garder un peu ses distances. Enfin, il essayait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Ace avait les yeux rivés sur les lèvres du blond et il se força à regarder autre chose, n'importe quoi. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un obsédé.

La voix de Koala le sortit de ses pensées un peu moroses.

**Tu es nul. **

Ace resta immobile quelques secondes, surpris par ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ? Faisait-elle référence à ce qu'il s'était passé la fois où ils s'étaient vus au Baratie ?

Ace ne savait quoi lui dire. Il avait laissé une mauvaise impression à la blonde et ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement. Seuls ses frères étaient en mesure de le comprendre et de l'aimer…

**Père est mort à cause de toi.**

-Qu-quoi ?

Ace recula d'un pas, les mains moites. Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Koala le fixait avec des iris rouges-sang. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ça ne l'était pas ! Ace sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine au point de lui faire mal. Il perdait réellement le contrôle. Il essaya de se concentrer, de se persuader que tout ça n'était que pure illusion mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Sa tête tournait et sa langue devenait pâteuse. Il avait envie de sucreries de Dressrosa, les bonbons de l'hôtel Don Quichotte. Malgré son mal de tête et sa perte de contrôle, Ace se demanda tout de même pourquoi il pensait à ces foutus bonbons…

-Ace ?

Sabo fixait son frère, un peu inquiet. Celui-ci s'était mis à regarder autour de lui en donnant l'impression d'être un animal traqué. Sa peau s'était mise à blanchir, détonnant ainsi avec son habituel teint halé.

-Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il après un petit moment.

-Ça va ? l'interrogea Luffy qui n'avait pas manqué la petite crise du brun.

-Ouais, c'est bon.

Ace soupira avant de s'éloigner, ne se sentant pas d'affronter le regard des autres.

OoOoO

Sanji était assis en tailleur par terre sur la somptueuse nappe que Shirahoshi avait disposé par terre.

-J'ai entendu dire que Rebbeca allait venir avec son petit-ami !

-Oh ! Ça veut dire qu'on va enfin pouvoir le rencontrer !

Sanji avait failli recracher le contenu de son verre. Il n'allait pas mentir, il avait hâte de le rencontrer. La jeune femme en avait fait un tel mystère que sa curiosité avait été piquée.

Le jeune cuisinier se désintéressa cependant assez vite de la conversation de Shirahoshi, Usopp et Chopper pour observer les gens qui étaient déjà arrivés. Nami discutait tranquillement avec Vivi de garçons... Ça ne l'étonnait même pas. En parlant de la jeune étudiante en art, il n'avait pas vraiment discuté avec elle depuis le jour où ils s'étaient expliqués quant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression que la relation qu'ils avaient eu jadis n'était qu'un lointain souvenir...

Il ne savait pas si c'était Nami qui avait tout simplement changé ou si c'était lui. Peut-être même qu'au fond, ça avait toujours été ainsi mais aveuglé par ses sentiments, il ne s'en était pas aperçu avant. À présent, ils se parlaient à peine. Il avait même l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment amis...

Il observa plus longuement la rousse et se concentra sur leur conversation.

-Je ne pense pas que je vais reprendre contact avec lui. Ou peut-être que si mais je ne me remettrai pas avec lui. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste ami lui et moi, expliquait Nami.

-C'est dommage, vous étiez heureux ensemble, lui répondit Vivi, un peu triste pour son amie.

-Oui, j'étais heureuse avec lui mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. J'ai cru pendant un moment que c'était le bon mais plus le temps passait, plus l'étincelle que j'avais dans les yeux au début de notre relation disparaissait, soupira la rousse.

Sanji préféra arrêter d'écouter la conversation des deux femmes. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas même si de ce qu'il en avait compris, elles parlaient de Cavendish.

Il continua à observer les alentours pour finalement tomber sur la silhouette de Zoro. Il était accompagné par Ace, Sabo, Luffy et trois autres personnes qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues.

C'était la première fois que Sanji revoyait Zoro en public depuis le fameux soir où le blond l'avait en quelque sorte forcé à accepter qu'il se passait bien quelque chose entre eux. Il en était heureux mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'afficher à son bras ni à jouer au petit couple avec le coach sportif. Avec Zoro, ils étaient comme chien et chat, se cherchant pour rien. C'était comme ça qu'ils étaient, comme ça qu'ils communiquaient et qu'ils s'appréciaient en quelque sorte.

Le jeune cuisinier n'en était pas moins anxieux. Parler et mettre les choses au clair n'aurait pas été du luxe car même s'il connaissait assez le vert pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à parler de lui, il n'était jamais à l'abri d'une petite bourde. Il y avait ça et aussi le fait que Sanji n'était sûr de rien. Leur relation n'avait rien d'officielle mais le cuisinier espérait quand même qu'à défaut, il avait l'assurance d'une certaine '' exclusivité ''.

Il soupira, de plus en plus anxieux. Il tenait énormément au vert et si pour l'instant ce qu'il avait le satisfaisait à peu près, il comptait bien assumer cette relation plus tard... S'il en avait un jour la force. Heureusement pour lui, tout ça n'était pas encore au goût du jour.

OoOoO

Zoro retourna les saucisses. L'odeur alléchante de la charcuterie lui donna faim, très faim même. Il s'était proposé pour s'occuper de faire cuire la viande. De la viande à un pique-nique... Luffy avait vraiment de ces idées ! Mais en même temps, l'adolescent avait un appétit d'ogre concernant la viande. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment le jeune homme faisait pour ne pas grossir. Il mangeait pour quinze mais ne prenait pas un gramme. Zoro essaya de se rassurer en se disant que dans dix ans, il allait sûrement prendre tout le poids qu'il avait accumulé à force de manger n'importe comment…

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider?

Zoro se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Nami. Il soupira. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Il savait bien que la jeune femme était présente au pique-nique puisque c'était une amie de Luffy, sa meilleure amie même. Sa présence ici était plus qu'évidente mais Zoro avait naïvement pensé que s'il était obligé de la croiser, celle-ci aurait au moins l'obligeance de ne pas lui parler. Il ne détestait pas l'étudiante en art mais il ne l'aimait pas. Nuance.

Pour lui, c'était une sorcière déguisée en princesse. Elle était mauvaise et savait cacher son jeu. Pire que tout, elle jouait de son physique pour obtenir ce que ses belles paroles ne réussissaient pas à obtenir. Ça marchait avec pratiquement tous les hommes et surtout avec Sanji d'ailleurs mais lui voyait clair dans son jeu.

-Non, ça ira.

Il se retourna, décidant ainsi d'ignorer la jeune femme. Moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Tu l'as deviné toute seule ou on te l'a dit? grogna Zoro.

-Est-ce que c'est par rapport à Sanji? demanda timidement Nami qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du vert.

-Qu'est-ce que Sanji a avoir là-dedans?

Zoro soupira, souhaitant juste finir cette discussion au plus vite.

-Il m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé entre vous. Ne lui en veut pas, je l'ai forcé à tout me dire…

Zoro soupira encore, enleva la viande du grill et se retourna vers Nami. Il se demanda si la jeune femme était sincèrement désolée ou si elle jouait juste un nouveau jeu. Et puis il se rappela que Nami était une vieille sorcière et qu'elle essayait sans doute de le manipuler. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas envie de converser avec elle et au lieu de laisser tomber, elle insistait. Sûrement n'avait-elle pas dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, ou plutôt elle n'avait pas fini de cracher son venin…

-Sanji et moi avons couché ensemble, lui rappela t-elle quand elle remarqua que Zoro ne lui répondait pas.

Nami esquissa un sourire, pensant avoir réussi à clouer le bec au mercenaire. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont celui-ci se comportait avec elle. La jeune femme avait essayé de se montrer aimable et ce rustre la calculait à peine. Elle se demandait franchement ce que Sanji pouvait bien lui trouver...

-Hé bah, ça a pas dû être fantastique parce qu'à peine deux jours après, il est venu me supplier de me mettre avec lui.

Nami écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Zoro venait de lui dire et ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle serra les poings de colère, consciente en même temps de l'avoir cherché. Zoro quant à lui ne lui porta pas plus d'importance et prit l'assiette de viande avant de partir.

OoOoO

Luffy soupira et regarda son portable.

_De : Chapeau de paille_

_A : Traffy'_

_T'es où ? On a déjà commencé à manger !_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_De : Traffy'_

_A : Chapeau de paille_

_C'est que de la nourriture, Luffy. Je suis là dans moins d'une minute. Je suppose que Portgas est là?_

Luffy rigola en lisant la dernière phrase. Law lui avait raconté ses dernières mésaventures avec ses deux frères et le plus jeune pouvait comprendre sans mal qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se retrouver en leur présence. Pas aussi tôt en tout cas.

_De : Chapeau de paille_

_A : Traffy'_

_Ouais, mais t'inquiète. Il fera rien, y a son mec._

D'ailleurs, ça amusait beaucoup Luffy. Ace se montrait toujours poli et serviable, surtout lorsqu'il y avait du monde, voulant le plus possible se rendre utile. Luffy était ainsi d'autant plus certain que puisque Marco était là, il se tiendrait à carreau en présence de Law puisqu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un abruti ou un fou...

_De : Traffy'_

_A : Chapeau de paille_

_Je suis là._

-Putain, je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là?! s'étrangla Ace

Ace se retourna et fusilla Zoro du regard. Le mercenaire leva alors les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi était-ce lui qu'on accusait tout de suite alors que c'était Luffy qui avait lancé les invitations ?

De son côté, Luffy leva les yeux de son portable et chercha Law du regard.

-Pourquoi tu l'as invité? continua le brun.

-Luffy a dit qu'on pouvait inviter qui on voulait.

Zoro savait que c'était Luffy qui avait invité Law mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, celui-ci avait tenu ça secret. En effet, quand Zoro avait annoncé à son partenaire qu'il allait à un pique-nique avec tout le monde, celui-ci n'avait rien dit. Le numéro X lui avait demandé, même s'il n'y avait pas tellement cru sur le moment s'il viendrait, et le brun avait répondu par la négative.

Et voilà que le jour J, il venait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre les trois frères et lui…

-Et tu t'aies pas dit qu'après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il avait peut-être pa-

-Je m'en fous, Ace, le rassura Luffy qui sentait bien que son frère avait du mal à se contrôler et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Salut.

Luffy salua poliment le médecin qui lui répondit sur le même ton.

Sabo observa Law, surpris par son attitude. Après avoir salué Luffy le plus simplement du monde, il alla s'installer auprès de Marco avant d'engager une conversation. Sabo grimaça. Encore un truc qui n'allait pas plaire à Ace mais de toute façon, dès que ça concernait Law... Ça avait l'air de s'être un peu arrangé entre Luffy et le médecin. La façon dont leur '' histoire '' s'était terminée avait été un coup dur pour le Chapeau de paille mais au fond, ça ne pouvait que se terminer ainsi. Law avait fait du mal à Luffy mais au final, ce n'était ni de sa faute ni de celle de Luffy si le plus jeune avait tant souffert. Dans une histoire d'amour, on souffrait toujours et chercher un coupable était inutile.

Si Luffy allait bien, c'était bon pour lui.

De son côté, Luffy soupira. Il était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir être avec Law comme il le faisait habituellement. Trafalgar avait refusé de venir au début, justement à cause de ça mais Luffy avait insisté. Il voulait vraiment que Law soit présent. Ce n'était pas pareil sans lui. Il avait un peu discuté avec le médecin et avait décidé à la fin du pique-nique de dire à Ace et Sabo qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Luffy espérait juste que l'annonce se passerait bien…

Mais au fond de lui, il en doutait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait encore rien dit. Ses frères avaient tellement mal réagi au tout début de '' sa relation '' avec Law que Luffy était sûr que tout ne pourrait pas bien se passer. Finalement, pour oublier un peu ses préoccupations, il se tourna vers son grand frère et son meilleur ami.

Ace écoutait à peine ce que lui disaient Luffy et Usopp. Il avait l'impression étrange d'être le seul à être gêné par la présence du médecin même si tout le monde savait ce que Law avait fait à Luffy…

Tout ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il avait de nouveau envie de frapper Law mais ce n'était pas le moment de se battre pour une raison qui ne justifierait certainement pas de gâcher le pique-nique. En plus, Ace n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir réellement envie. Peut-être que '' la voix '' était juste en train de se manifester une fois de plus pour le forcer à agir de manière violente et irréfléchie…

Et puis, il avait beau mettre Luffy en garde à propos de Law, celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille. Il avait déjà souffert par la faute du médecin et Ace se demandait ce qu'il lui fallait de plus pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas un type pour lui. Luffy et Law avaient beau ne plus se voir, Ace savait que son frère n'était pas contre l'idée qu'ils reprennent contact en tant qu'amis. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont Luffy l'avait accueilli...

Il soupira et observa les autres membres du petit groupe avant de revenir sur l'étrange trio que formait Marco, Law et Robin. Voilà autre chose qui avait le don de l'agacer et une fois encore, il semblait être le seul à avoir quelque chose à y redire.

Robin, encore et toujours Robin. Décidément, il ne l'aimait pas celle-là. Fallait dire qu'elle le cherchait aussi. Ace la soupçonnait fortement de jouer délibérément avec ses nerfs car la jeune femme savait à quel point il était jaloux et combien il avait du mal à se contrôler. Sans doute voulait-elle se venger de la manière odieuse dont il l'avait traitée au café de Makino…

Tout le monde parlait et riait tandis que Ace arrivait à peine à manger. Il ne se sentait pas bien... Pas à sa place. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Fatigué, il se leva, se prit une autre bière et s'éloigna un peu.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Usopp, surpris par le départ du brun.

-J'en sais rien. Il a peut-être envie de faire caca.

Non loin de lui, Sabo lui balança un bout de bois.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries. Et parle pas de merde, on est en train de manger !

-Je crois que le pauvre est en train de devenir complètement fou à cause de moi.

Robin s'était rapprochée. Loin de s'inquiéter pour Ace ou même de regretter l'attitude qu'elle avait eue envers le brun, elle rigolait un peu.

-Ace nous a avoué ce matin qu'il rêvait de te tuer pratiquement toutes les nuits alors si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de le chercher car il semblait vraiment vouloir le faire.

-En plus d'être d'une jalousie maladive, d'avoir des problèmes de colère, d'être vulgaire, il a aussi des envies de meurtre ? A-t-il au moins des qualités? Tu es sûr de vouloir de lui, Marco? fit-elle en se tournant vers son ami qui l'avait suivi.

-Il est beau.

Nami avait répondu avant même que Marco n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche comme elle passait par là.

\- C'est une qualité, non?

-Il dort beaucoup.

-C'est pas une qualité ça, Zoro ! Il est attentionné, ajouta Sabo.

-Loyal donc fidèle, ajouta Usopp, un peu hésitant.

-Il aime la viande ! s'exclama Luffy.

-Doué au lit.

À peine Zoro eut-il fini sa phrase que tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

-Est... Est-ce que tu me trompes, Zoro?! demanda Sabo, scandalisé.

-Non.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça alors? l'interrogea Koala.

-J'ai dit ça comme ça. Il a eu beaucoup de partenaires donc je prés-

-Tais-toi, tu l'enfonces ! l'arrêta Sabo.

Marco s'éclipsa précipitamment. Il en avait assez entendu. Il se serait même passé de certains détails.

Il s'éloigna dans le but de retrouver Ace.

-Vous croyez qu'on l'a convaincu? se demanda Koala, septique.

-Bah ouais ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'envoyer en l'air pendant qu'on mange en plus !

-Putain ! Ferme-là, Luffy, on mange !

OoOoO

Ace était assis sur un rocher un peu plus loin. Il regardait l'horizon sans le voir et buvait sa bière sans vraiment prendre le temps de la savourer. Il s'était éloigné de peur de déraper. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle. La voix ne s'était plus manifestée mais il savait que dès que celle-ci lui parlait, il était déjà trop tard. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent. Il ne voulait pas que l'accident du métro, ou plutôt des toilettes publiques, se répète.

Ace soupira et fixa longuement sa bière, se demandant s'il la finirait ou pas. Il n'avait pas soif mais le goût si délicieusement amer qui coulait dans sa gorge lui faisait du bien.

Le brun, tout à ses pensées, sentit seulement au dernier moment Marco s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cependant, il ne détourna pas son regard de l'horizon pour autant. Pourtant, quand il le sentit lui prendre la main, il faillit lâcher sa bière. Il tourna alors vivement la tête vers l'écrivain en quête de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ace s'était montré froid et c'était bien la première fois que Marco le voyait agir ainsi avec lui.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

-C'est pas à toi que j'en veux, Marco. C'est Robin qui me saoule. Elle te drague et toi, tu vois rien. S'il se passe un truc entre vous et que tu n'oses pas me dire que finalement nous deux c'est pas possible, j'aimerais que tu le fasses !

-Il ne se passe rien entre Robin et moi, Ace.

-Alors pourquoi elle te colle comme ça, merde !

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ça l'amuse de te voir t'énerver pour rien.

Ace se leva, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible du blond. A sa grande surprise, à peine avait-il fait trois pas que Marco le prit dans ses bras. Il colla son torse au dos finement musclé de Ace et rigola un peu en le sentant se raidir. Celui-ci reprit pourtant vite ses esprits, se retourna et lui rendit son étreinte, sa colère envolée.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il avait le nez plongé dans le cou du blond et humait son parfum sucré. Il se sentait bien là. Calme et serein. Il n'avait pas peur de perdre de nouveau le contrôle. Tout allait bien... Marco posa une main sur sa hanche gauche pour le tenir près de lui et de son autre main, caressa négligemment ses cheveux. Le brun se sentit fondre dans ses bras.

-Les autres m'ont raconté quelques trucs sur toi.

-Quoi qu'ils aient pu te dire, ne les crois pas !

Ace frotta son nez contre l'épiderme du blond. Marco avait la peau tellement douce…

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

-Ils ont dit quoi? ronchonna-t-il.

-Que tu étais d'une jalousie maladive, que tu dormais beaucoup, que tu adorais la viande peut-être un peu trop e-

-N'importe quoi !

-Ah bon?

-Ouais !

-Donc tu n'es pas bon au lit?

Le blond s'était un peu éloigné et l'observait, amusé.

-Ça, il se peut que ce soit vrai... mais je ne suis pas sûr, rougit Ace.

-Voyez-vous ça, le taquina Marco qui trouvait que le Ace embarrassé était très mignon.

-Il faudrait vérifier pour en être certain…

Ace se rapprocha suffisamment de Marco pour sentir son souffle. Il avait envie de s'approcher encore plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, mais il ne voulait pas faire fuir l'écrivain et c'est ce qui allait sûrement arriver s'il franchissait cette ligne. Cette ligne que le blond avait toujours érigée entre eux.

-Tu es en train de dire qu'on devrait avoir des relations sexuelles ensemble ?

Ace fut un peu surpris et légèrement gêné par ses propos.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'ai pas besoin de te dire à quel point... tu m'attires.

-Oui, je crois que ça ira. Tu as tellement regardé mes lèvres tout à l'heure que j'ai cru que tu allais finir par me sauter dessus.

-Je suis pas un pervers. Ni un ado en manque de sexe !

-Non. Juste un homme en manque de sexe.

Ace s'éloigna et se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux.

-Tu me fais complètement perdre mes moyens. Et des fois, j'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse !

-Je ne m'amuse pas à tes dépends, rassure-toi. Je ne te le montre certainement pas assez, Ace mais je t'apprécie énormément et il est évident à présent que tu ne me laisses indifférent. Au début, je te trouvais étrange et je n'avais pas forcément envie de répondre à tes avances. Il y avait aussi le fait que tu es sorti avec beaucoup de personnes.

-Ce n'était pas sérieux, le rassura Ace.

-Peut-être.

Marco soupira.

\- Tu sais, on dit que les coups de foudre ne durent jamais vraiment longtemps. Est-ce que dans quelques mois, tu ne vas pas te dire que tu t'es trompé ? Que je ne suis pas si bien que ça et que tu te lasses ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu me compares à tes anciennes conquêtes ou à autre chose dans ce genre-là.

-Tu as des doutes ? s'étonna Ace.

-Seulement un peu. C'est sans doute pour ça que je garde un peu mes distances, lui confia Marco.

-Je suis sérieux avec toi, Marco. « On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. » Et dès que je t'ai aperçu, j'ai su que t'étais le bon. Pas parce que je l'ai vu... mais parce que mon cœur me l'a dit.

Marco baissa la tête et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il la releva ensuite pour tomber sur deux orbes onyx. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le brun s'était rapproché.

Ace s'humecta les lèvres avant de lentement se pencher vers le blond. Il ne pensait pas que Marco le repousserait s'il l'embrassait. S'il ne l'avait pas fait la dernière fois, il ne le ferait pas maintenant.

Il s'était toujours montré attentionné et doux envers lui. Il faisait attention à ce qu'il disait et à ce qu'il faisait car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le choquer ou de le perdre définitivement. Mais ça prenait trop de temps et il le voulait maintenant. Il l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait mal... Il avait l'impression de se détruire à petit feu. Alors que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras, quand il l'embrassait, il se sentait si bien…

Et sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Ace passa un bras autour de la taille du blond et le rapprocha de lui aussi près qu'il le put. Avec son autre main, il caressa délicatement sa joue halée et plongea ses yeux dans ceux métalliques de l'écrivain. Il se pencha et s'arrêta à un centimètre de ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai que j'ai une réputation de Don Juan mais toutes ces ''histoires '' que j'ai vécues avant ne comptaient absolument pas pour moi. C'était plus un moyen de passer du bon temps et de décompresser sans me prendre la tête. Si tu ne me crois pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je te le prouverai autant de fois que tu douteras, Marco.

Marco se sentait troublé par la proximité entre eux. Quand Ace lui disait qu'il l'aimait, il le croyait. Quand il lui disait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait, il le croyait. Lui aussi avait envie de se laisser aller et de profiter d'une belle histoire mais...

Mais tout ça allait tellement vite. Ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis peu de temps seulement et ce qui se développait était déjà si fort et intense…

-Je ne sai-

-Moi, je sais.

Ace déplaça sa main sur le menton de l'écrivain et força Marco à le regarder.

\- C'est pas grave si on se plante mais je veux quant même qu'on essaye. J'ai pas envie de me dire que je suis passé à coté d'une histoire merveilleuse parce que j'avais peur de me casser la gueule en chemin.

Ace replaça sa main droite sur la joue du blond et décida d'enfin combler le dernier centimètre qu'il restait pour que ses lèvres rencontrent celles légèrement pulpeuses du blond.

Et peut-être que son petit discours avait marché car Marco le laissait l'embrasser. Il le laissait l'aimer.

Très vite cependant, le brun descendit ses mains plus bas en prenant soin de caresser délicatement le corps musclé du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Marco avait mit fin au baiser et regardait Ace avec un sourire moqueur. Celui-ci rigola un peu avant de fourrer une fois encore son nez dans le cou du blond.

-Désolé. J'ai les mains baladeuses…

Ace avait les mains posées négligemment sur le bas du dos de Marco et de temps en temps, il descendait un peu plus bas et caressait distraitement ses fesses. Marco leva les yeux au ciel et se détacha tant bien que mal du brun.

-Bon, il est temps de retourner avec les autres.

OoOoO

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout là, déjà?

-Arrête de râler, on n'est même pas encore arrivé ! répondit Rebecca à son grognon de copain.

La jeune femme n'avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment en retard. Et tout ça, c'était à cause de son charmant petit ami qui avait fait exprès de prendre tout son temps pour se préparer !

Elle qui détestait être en retard…

Elle était sûre que dès qu'elle allait faire son entrée dans le parc municipal, tous les regards allaient être braqués sur eux. Elle se sentait déjà mal à l'aise rien que d'imaginer la scène. Elle qui avait prévu de faire une entrée discrète pour présenter ensuite convenablement son copain à ses amis...

Le couple s'arrêta à l'entrée du parc et alors que le jeune homme s'allumait une clope, Rebecca sortit son portable et s'inspecta rapidement pour voir si tout était en ordre. Elle rouspéta contre le jeune pour qu'il éteigne sa cigarette et après plusieurs minutes de négociation, il s'exécuta. La lycéenne prit ensuite la main de son petit ami comme pour se donner du courage et quelques secondes plus tard, ils tombèrent sur le groupe d'amis.

Ils avaient déjà fini de manger et buvaient diverses boissons alcoolisées. Il y avait tout de même quelques personnes qui avaient eu le courage de se bouger et se baladaient ou plutôt jouaient dans le parc.

-J'ai déjà envie de me casser ! souffla le jeune homme.

-Fais un effort, s'il te plaît ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Rebecca regardait avec des yeux scandalisés son copain se rallumer une autre cigarette.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était interdit de fumer ic-

-Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre?

Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel mais esquissa un sourire quand certains de ses amis vinrent à leur rencontre.

Chopper avait été le premier à remarquer l'arrivée du couple et accompagné de Bartolomeo, Luffy et Nami, ils étaient venus les accueillir.

Chopper observa le jeune homme qui accompagnait Rebecca et instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Luffy. Le copain de Rebecca l'impressionnait. Il semblait plus âgé qu'eux mais un peu moins que Bartolomeo. Peut-être 20-22 ans, Chopper n'était pas sûr. En tout cas, ce qui était certain, c'est que ce type lui faisait peur.

Bartolomeo fixait de manière un peu exagérée le couple, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que la jeune femme amène son petit ami au pique-nique. Il détailla plus longuement le type qui lui faisait face et s'étonna de penser que celui-ci dégageait quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la colère. Un visage dur, des yeux aussi noirs que le charbon. Ce type ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de se trouver là…

Nami ne put empêcher un petit sourire hypocrite de venir fleurir ses lèvres. Hé bah, si elle s'était attendue à ça ! Connaissant son amie, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle sortirait avec un homme de ce genre... Mais ne disait-on pas que les opposés s'attiraient?

Luffy fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était lui le petit ami de Rebecca ? Il afficha alors un énorme sourire plein de malice.

-C'est lui ton petit ami, Rebecca ?

Il préférait demander au cas où...

-Oui.

La lycéenne était heureuse de la réaction de Luffy.

-Je suis Luffy. Enchanté de te rencontrer !

Il donna une puissante tape dans le dos du plus âgé. Celui-ci grogna et l'assassina du regard mais Luffy, loin de se laisser impressionner, continua à sourire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas mais bon... Je suis Wiper.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du petit groupe. Luffy, malgré son air d'imbécile heureux, était peut-être le seul qu'il était vraiment en mesure de supporter. Il avait l'air franc, pas du genre à se prendre la tête et Wiper avait senti quelque chose dans la poignée de main qu'ils avaient échangé tout à l'heure qui lui avait assez plu.

Chopper et Nami s'étaient contentés d'un simple bonjour prononcé du bout des lèvres avant d'aller saluer plus chaleureusement leur amie. Et si du côté de Chopper c'était plus à cause de son extrême timidité, pour la jeune étudiante en art, il s'agissait clairement de méfiance. Bartoloméo quant à lui ne semblait tout compte fait pas vraiment se soucier du jeune homme. Lui aussi avait un look qui pouvait déranger alors il ne souhaitait pas juger Wiper plus que ça.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que le copain de Rebecca ne souriait pas et semblait assez fermé, ce qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie à Nami de faire tout de suite preuve d'affection. Cependant, plus elle le fixait, plus elle était curieuse à son sujet.

-Il faut vite qu'on aille rejoindre les autres ! Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer ! finit-elle tout de même par adresser à Wiper.

-Hum, j'imagine, répondit le plus âgé après que sa petite amie lui ai donné un léger coup de coude.

Après ce court échange, Rebecca l'entraîna vers le reste du groupe. La jeune femme était assez contente. Pour elle, ce premier contact s'était plutôt bien passé…

OoOoO

-Que s'est-il passé la fois où tu as été convoqué au commissariat ?

-De quoi ?

Sanji s'était porté volontaire pour aller refaire cuire quelques saucisses et brochettes et il observa Law, stupéfait. Le médecin se tenait devant lui et le fixait de son regard dur dans l'attente d'une réponse. La surprise passée, il se crispa en comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. Au fond, ça n'aurait pas du l'étonner que Law aborde ce sujet. Zoro et lui étaient très proches et bien entendu, le vert avait dû lui parler de qu'il s'était passé au cours de sa garde à vue et même après.

Alors pourquoi le médecin venait-il le voir ? Pour avoir plus d'information? Il pouvait très bien en discuter directement avec son ami qui devait être bien mieux renseigné que le cuisinier. Depuis qu'il avait sorti Zoro d'affaire, la police ne l'avait pas recontacté, ce qui l'avait grandement rassuré. Il n'aimait pas le fait d'avoir mêlé Shakky à tout ça. Il avait honte rien que d'y penser...

-Alors ? s'impatienta Law.

-Rien de spécial, soupira Sanji.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler avec Law de ça, ou alors pas complètement, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas le moment. Ils se trouvaient à un pique avec tous leurs amis et bien que ceux-ci soient à une distance suffisante pour ne pas comprendre tout ce qu'ils disaient, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une oreille indiscrète. Sanji avait tout de même fourni un faux témoignage et même s'il doutait que ses amis le dénoncent, il préférait garder ce genre de chose secrète.

Law semblait quant à lui ne pas s'en soucier car il continua sur ce sujet mais fit tout de même attention à ne pas parler trop fort.

-Je suis au courant que tu as fait un faux témoignage. Entre nous, c'est complètement stupide. J'espère qu'au moins, tu t'es arrangé pour ne pas tomber trop vite.

-Je ne suis pas idiot.

Sanji soupira et retourna les steaks avant qu'ils ne crament.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

-Je veux juste discuter, répondit simplement Law.

-Vraiment ? demanda Sanji qui n'y croyait pas trop.

-Tu sembles en douter.

-Un peu étant donné que Zoro est plus à même de te répondre que moi sur ce ''sujet '' là.

-Sans doute mais je voulais aussi savoir dans quel état d'esprit tu te trouvais. Même si je te critique, je suis quand même heureux que tu l'aies fait car sans ça, je ne sais pas si Zoro serait là aujourd'hui vu comment c'était parti...

Law laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Hum.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ?

Sanji s'arrêta, abasourdi par la question. Il fixa ensuite Law avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur la viande. Il savait que le médecin ne lui posait pas cette question par hasard. Se doutait-il de ce que Sanji éprouvait pour Zoro ? A cette pensée, Sanji se sentit soudainement très mal. Se dire que Law savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour un homme le mettait mal à l'aise. A tel point qu'il n'osa plus le regarder de peur d'y voir du dégoût ou tout autre chose qui le gênerait encore plus...

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Non.

Le blond n'avait pas l'impression de mentir. D'ailleurs, il ne mentait pas. Zoro et lui n'avaient encore rien mis au clair et il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient exclusifs. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

-Tant mieux. Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait de toute façon... Tu ignores trop de choses sur lui, murmura Law.

-Et pas toi, je suppose, lâcha Sanji, amer.

-Bien entendu ! affirma Law que la colère de Sanji surprenait.

-Et pourquoi tu ne me raconterais pas ce que j'ignore étant donné que tu en sais tant ? s'énerva complètement le blond.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies les épaules pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'un tiers des choses que je pourrais te dire à son sujet, répondit calmement le brun.

-Laisse-moi en être juge.

Sanji souffla et dans un geste rageur, sortit les viandes du grill. Il se tourna ensuite vers Law et l'affronta du regard. Il voulait savoir. Qu'est-ce-que Zoro pouvait bien cacher ?

-Zoro a eu de nombreuses relations sexuelles très jeune. Et... je suis en quelque sorte celui qui l'a initié.

Law n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Ce genre de choses ne regardait pas Sanji. Surtout qu'à cette époque-là, ni lui ni Zoro n'avaient été en mesure de refuser. Peut-être qu'au fond, il voulait juste tenir Sanji éloigné de son partenaire...

Law l'observa pendant quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait à présent laisser le blond seul.

-Si cette simple '' révélation '' te fait autant de mal, crois-moi, tu ne supporteras pas la suite, ajouta-t-il avant de finalement se décider à partir.

Zoro n'avait rien manqué de la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre le médecin et le cuisinier et même si la distance l'avait empêché d'entendre ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dits, il avait tout de même pu en comprendre les grandes lignes. Lire sur les lèvres n'était pas utile uniquement pour les missions...

Énervé, il suivit des yeux son partenaire qui revenait vers eux et lui lança un regard noir. Il savait très bien ce que son ami essayait de faire. Il voulait forcer Sanji à assumer ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il continua de fixer Law avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil en direction du Chapeau de paille. Au lieu de se mêler de ses affaires, il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses problèmes à lui. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ce qui se passait entre Sanji et lui ?

Zoro trouvait culotté de sa part de s'en mêler alors que celui-ci cachait précieusement ou honteusement- Zoro hésitait encore - sa relation avec Luffy. Law était tout simplement en train de faire faire un outing au cuisinier.

Il lui en voulait. Tout allait bien avec Sanji ou plutôt, ça pouvait difficilement être plus étrange. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus une seule fois depuis le Thriller Bark et ne s'étaient pas parlés non plus. Il n'avait même pas le numéro du blond. Franchement, des fois même lui doutait du fait qu'ils étaient en couple et à vrai dire, il n'y croyait toujours pas. D'ailleurs, rien n'avait réellement changé depuis.

De toute façon, si Zoro voulait y aller doucement avec le blond, c'était son choix. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas le choix mais s'y faisait très bien. Mais dans tous les cas, Law n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dedans.

Et il y avait cette phrase que Law avait prononcée un peu avant de quitter Sanji... Zoro fulminait qu'il ait révélé ce genre de chose au cuisinier. Il était vrai que Law n'en avait pas dit assez pour que Sanji comprenne de quoi il retournait exactement mais il en avait dit assez pour l'inquiéter. Il soupira, déçu du comportement de son partenaire. Il but alors sa bière sans grande conviction en ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait les regards de Kaya.

Dès que la jeune femme croisa le regard du vert, elle détourna les yeux, gênée de s'être fait prendre. Elle n'osait pas regarder Zoro. Après tout, il avait quand même passé quelques jours en garde à vue à cause d'elle et elle se sentait un peu coupable. Pourtant, il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Elle soupira. Elle qui avait pensé reconnaître le bijou que Sanji possédait comme la boucle d'oreille appartenant à sa famille, elle s'était bien trompée...

Bien loin des tourments de la jeune héritière, le reste du petit groupe continuait à parler joyeusement tout en dévorant toujours plus de nourriture. Certains essayèrent même de faire plus ample connaissance avec Wiper. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne se montrait pas très ouvert et répondait de mauvaise grâce aux questions qui lui étaient posées et à la fin, Luffy fut le seul à continuer de questionner le copain de Rebecca.

Vers 19h, alors que les étoiles étaient déjà bien visibles dans le ciel, le groupe d'amis finit de manger avant de ranger. La journée pique-nique s'était globalement bien passée. Ace et Marco avaient éclairci quelques points de leur relation et le groupe du Chapeau de paille avait enfin pu rencontrer le fameux petit ami de Rebecca même si celui-ci ne s'était pas montré très bavard et n'avait pas vraiment voulu se mélanger aux autres…

OoOoO

-...A-Ace...

Ace fit taire les protestations de son amant en s'emparant une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Il prit soin de recouvrir chaque centimètre carré de sa bouche, s'enhardissant du goût sucré de l'écrivain.

Ils s'étaient un peu isolés et à l'abri des regards, Ace était devenu accro aux baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Lui qui trouvait cela dégueulasse auparavant ! Marco était le premier homme qu'il embrassait et il adorait ça. Sûrement parce que le blond était le seul homme qui faisait battre son cœur…

Il caressa tendrement les flancs du blond avant de soulever légèrement son haut, voulant toucher sa peau. Marco avait vraiment la peau douce et Ace se demandait s'il mettait de la crème ou quelque chose comme ça. Bien vite, il oublia qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à coller son corps au sien.

Celui-ci se sépara d'Ace et soupira d'aise. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans le dos du brun, le rapprochant ainsi un peu plus de lui. Marco rigola un peu et mordilla son lobe droit. Son sourire s'agrandit en l'entendant gémir un peu plus. Ace enleva ses mains du torse de Marco et alla empoigner fermement les fesses du blond.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là ou sinon, je vais sérieusement bander ! plaisanta le brun avant de vite enlever ses mains.

-Ouais, je pense aussi.

Ace déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

-On s'appelle ? demanda t-il.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Marco.

Ace s'éloigna de mauvaise grâce du blond. Il ne voulait pas partir mais Luffy était déjà sur le départ et il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler. Ace avait alors proposé de raccompagner son petit frère et de profiter du trajet pour parler un peu. Il se doutait que Luffy voulait lui parler de Law et même si ça l'agaçait d'avance, il était tout de même prêt à l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Très vite, il retrouva son petit frère et après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, ils se mirent en route. Personne ne parla pendant les premières minutes avant que Ace ne craque.

-Écoute, Luffy… Je sens bien que tu es anxieux alors je vais te faciliter la tâche, commença-t-il. Je sais que tu veux me parler de Trafalger Law alors vas-y.

Luffy fit une petite grimace. Ace venait en quelque sorte de le mettre au pied du mur. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose car malgré sa détermination à révéler la vérité au brun, les actes avaient un peu de mal à suivre. Il regrettait même d'avoir voulu annoncer la nouvelle à ses frères séparément. Il se serait certainement sentit mieux si Sabo avait été là...

-Je voulais juste te dire que je lui ai pardonné alors... Toi aussi, passe à autre chose.

Luffy se sentit un peu lâche sur le coup mais il préférait se rétracter et finalement l'annoncer à ses deux frères en même temps et dans un lieu un peu plus intimiste que dans les rues bondées de Paris…

OoOoO

Zoro soupira, excédé. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il cherchait Ace. Les gens commençaient à partir et le vert redoutait que celui-ci en ait fait de même.

-Sabo, il est passé où Ace?

-Il est parti avec Luffy. Pourquoi?

-Où ça?

-Bah chez Lu'. Calme toi, Zoro, il va revenir, fit Sabo, surpris par l'attitude de son ami.

-Merde.

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et sans donner plus d'explication au blond, se précipita hors du parc. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps déjà le brun était parti. Il était peut-être même déjà arrivé chez son petit frère...

Tout ça parce qu'un peu avant que tout le monde ne commence à ranger, Zoro s'était éloigné avec Sanji pour discuter un peu !

La discussion n'avait pas été simple, le blond agissant comme si Zoro et lui n'avaient rien à se dire. Zoro s'était alors senti blessé de ce soudain rejet mais malgré sa tristesse, il était resté calme, sachant que Sanji réagissait ainsi uniquement à cause de ce que Law lui avait dit plus tôt. Il avait malheureusement du faire comme si de rien n'était puisqu'il n'était pas censé savoir ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dits... Le mercenaire avait tout de même réussi à arracher quelques mots au cuisinier vers la fin pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il l'avait alors laissé, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas en obtenir plus aujourd'hui. Ils pourraient parler d'eux et de tout ce que ça impliquait une autre fois... Une autre fois où Sanji n'aurait pas encore les mots de Law en tête.

Zoro se morigéna d'avoir ce genre de pensées alors que la situation était au plus grave. Il stressait peut-être pour rien, sûrement même, mais Ace était sous sa responsabilité et en tant que mercenaire, il se devait de mener ses missions à bien. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au brun.

Il tourna à droite et fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut le Baratie. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là !? Ce n'était pas du tout la bonne direction. Merde ! Il était perdu ! Il soupira et rebroussa chemin, ignorant les regards scandalisés des passants quand il les bousculait.

Il eut beau faire attention aux directions qu'il prenait, il finissait toujours par revenir devant le restaurant. Une fois, il revint même au parc municipal... Zoro commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre et il ne pouvait pas compter sur Jewerly. Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de surveiller Ace et il avait manqué à son devoir !

La situation semblait critique et Zoro décida d'appeler Ace pour lui demander où il se trouvait. Il regretta d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt. Il composa rapidement le numéro du brun et patienta beaucoup trop longtemps à son avis. Il ne réussit pas à joindre le jeune homme alors qu'il essaya au moins 6 fois, si ce n'est plus. Il décida donc d'appeler Sabo. Peut-être Ace était-il rentré entre temps…

-Oui?

-Sabo, est-ce que Ace est rentré?

-Non, pa-

Zoro ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter la suite et raccrocha. Il était un peu plus de 21h20 et Ace n'était toujours pas rentré. Et ne répondait pas à son portable, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il l'appelait.

Là, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Paris, Supérette, 21h07

Ace déposa ses achats à la caisse. Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise quand le caissier prit les boîtes de préservatifs et le lubrifiant. Il observa ensuite pendant un petit moment les friandises sur le comptoir.

Après avoir raccompagné Luffy, il était directement venu ici, profitant du fait qu'il était à proximité d'une supérette pour faire quelques courses. Ils n'avaient plus grand-chose dans leur frigo à l'appartement de toute façon. Au début, il n'avait pas prévu d'acheter de préservatif mais il était malencontreusement tombé sur ce rayon. Il ne prévoyait pas de les utiliser - ou en tout cas pas maintenant - mais il n'en avait plus alors... voilà. Et s'il se trouvait en avoir besoin incessamment sous peu, il en aurait.

En réalité, il doutait que Marco veuille tout de suite passer aux choses sérieuses mais au moins serait-il équipé si besoin. Après tout, le blond ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec le fait de sortir avec un homme.

De toute façon, si Marco ne se sentait pas prêt, il allait attendre. Il n'était pas trop pressé. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à son petit ami. Son petit ami. Putain, Marco était à lui ! Enfin, non. Marco ne lui appartenait pas mais Ace se comprenait quand il pensait ça. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être complètement taré mais en même temps, Marco lui faisait totalement perdre pied. Le blond était magnifique, gentil, intelligent, drôle, sensible, talentueux et sexy ! Et savoir qu'il avait décroché un tel gros lot le remplissait de joie.

Il redescendit pourtant sur terre quand il sentit le regard lourd du caissier sur lui. Il paya, prit ses courses et quitta la supérette.

Il marcha tranquillement en direction de l'appartement. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas froid, ce qui était assez exceptionnel pour un mois d'octobre.

Il se retourna soudainement en entendant un bruit bizarre derrière lui. Cependant, il n'aperçut qu'un jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans. Il avait une apparence efféminée et des cheveux mi-longs blonds jusqu'au cou. Il portait un pull marron avec des motifs de girafes, un short bleu court - trop court pour un mois d'octobre malgré le temps clément - des boucles d'oreille et des… escarpins ?! Ses jambes ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup à celles d'une femme…

C'était un jeune à l'allure plutôt atypique et Ace se demanda même ce que ce gamin foutait dehors à cette heure-là. Il se désintéressa ensuite très vite du garçon et reprit sa route.

-Hé ! Grand frère ! l'apostropha alors l'inconnu.

Ace s'arrêta, se retourna et fixa le jeune homme qui venait de l'appeler. Il patienta tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le blond le rejoigne.

-T'es plutôt pas mal. Ça te dit de passer du bon temps avec moi ?

Ace le fixa, incrédule. Ce gamin venait vraiment de lui proposer de coucher avec lui?

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas rigoler mais ce fut plus fort que lui et il éclata de rire, attisant ainsi la colère du blond.

-Arrête de rire !

-Putain, t'es pas sérieux ! T'as quel âge ? 15 ans ?

-16 ans, se vexa le garçon.

-J'ai 21 ans. Je suis un peu vieux pour toi, je crois. Et puis, j'ai déjà un mec. Rentre chez toi, gamin.

-D'accord.

Et sans que Ace ne s'y attende, le blond sortit un couteau de son dos et s'approcha de lui.

Ace eut à peine le temps de l'interroger du regard qu'il se fit attaquer et ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes d'auto défense qu'il put esquiver le coup. Aussitôt après, il recula. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon blond. Il ne ressemblait pas à un malade ou à un mec bourré qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. L'attaquait-il sérieusement parce qu'il venait de refuser ses avances?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Alors pourquoi l'attaquait-il?

-Qui es-tu ? lui demanda Ace après un moment quand il remarqua que le jeune restait tranquille.

-Dellinger, mon chou.

Ace fronça les sourcils. Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Il jeta un bref regard à ses courses avant de les balancer sur le côté. Quelque chose lui disait que ce Dellinger était dangereux et qu'il allait avoir besoin de toute son attention pour pouvoir le battre.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le blond ne fonce sur Ace et essaye de le blesser avec son couteau. Celui-ci para difficilement le coup. Le couteau de Dellinger semblait vraiment tranchant et il ne voulait pour rien au monde se faire toucher. Il relâcha soudainement les mains du plus jeune et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

Ace pensait avoir alors un peu de répit avant que le blond ne l'attaque une nouvelle fois mais celui-ci se releva aussitôt après avoir touché le sol. Dellinger contempla ensuite Ace avant de charger une nouvelle fois mais contrairement à la fois précédente, le blond semblait avoir changé.

Il ne paraissait plus vraiment humain tant la haine habitait son corps. Et sans que Ace ne puisse se défendre, il fut violemment envoyé contre le mur derrière lui. Il ressentit alors une vive douleur dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle. Il papillonna légèrement des yeux avant de fixer de nouveau son assaillant.

Dellinger se tenait debout face à lui.

Il serrait fermement son couteau et quand Ace croisa son regard dur, il sut que celui-ci était vraiment déterminé à l'achever.

-Donne-moi les données sur le virus X²30.

-Q-quoi?

-Le smile. Je veux les données d-

Ace vit soudainement Dellinger s'envoler à deux mètres de lui. Il releva les yeux et faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant qui venait de lui porter secours.

Zoro se tenait debout dos à lui, deux longs bâtons de fer dans chaque main. Que faisait-il là ? Et où avait-il trouvait ces bâtons de fer ?

Ace secoua la tête. Peu importait où Zoro avait trouvé ces trucs, ce n'était pas ça le plus important ici.

-Ne le touche pas ou je te casse les jambes, menaça le mercenaire.

Ace frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Zoro parler ainsi... Avec tant de haine et de dégoût.

Ce dernier se mit en position de combat. Apparemment, Dellinger ne le prenait pas au sérieux. En même temps, avec ses deux pauvres bâtons... Si seulement il pouvait avoir ses sabres ! Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se balader tout le temps avec ses trois sabres Wadô Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu et Shuusui à la taille en pleine ville…

Zoro para facilement le coup de pied de Dellinger ainsi que son coup de couteau. Il recula avant d'envoyer un violent coup de bâton sur le crâne de l'homme de Joker. Celui-ci tangua mais un peu seulement et dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il retourna à l'attaque.

Zoro soupira. Il était trop désavantagé pour pouvoir gagner. Il devait constamment surveiller ses arrières pour s'assurer que Ace allait bien et maintenant se battre à mains nues car ses bâtons l'avaient lâchés... En même temps, contre un type armé et super déterminé, c'était à prévoir.

-Ace, est-ce que ça va?

-O-ouais… J'ai juste quelques bleus au dos.

Zoro tenait sa chance. Il donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du blond avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de pied sur le haut de la tête. Cette fois-ci, Dellinger s'effondra au sol mais malgré toute la force qu'il avait mis dans ses coups, Zoro savait que le blond allait se relever.

Il se retourna, empoigna violemment le bras de Ace et commença à courir. Ils devaient s'éloigner le plus possible de l'autre dégénéré.

Ace suivait Zoro tant bien que mal. Son dos lui faisait plus mal que prévu. Il voulut regarder derrière lui mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Pourtant, quand il remarqua que Zoro l'emmenait de nouveau vers le parc, il prit les commandes pour les diriger chez eux.

-C'était qui ce mec?! souffla Ace peu après.

-J'en sais rien !

Et c'était vrai. Zoro ignorait complètement qui était ce Dellinger. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de Joker.

Il ignorait ce que Joker voulait à Ace mais il ne le laisserait pas lui faire de mal.

Il le protégerait.

Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Et si à cause de moi il arrive quelque chose à Law...?

-Il n'arrivera rien à Law Luffy. Sabo essaya de rassurer le plus jeune du mieux qu'il put, il comprenait la détresse du brun mais se stresser comme ça n'était pas utile.

-Sabo à raison Lu'. Tu sais il y a très peu de chance que tu es quelque chose mais bon les risques sont tout de même là. Fit-il un peu incertain quant à la tournure de sa phrase. De toute façon tu seras bientôt fixer alors calme-toi. Et puis tu nous a dit que vous vous protégiez Law et toi, alors tout va bien. Termina t-il comme pour rassurer le brun.

-Oui mais...

-Luffy? Sabo fronça les sourcils il n'aimait pas vraiment la tête que faisait son petit frère.

-U-ne une fois. Une fois seulement on ne c'est pas protéger.

* * *

Long chapitre mais j'en suis venue à bout!

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt. ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 26

Paris, Hôpital, 03 novembre 2013, 10h17

Ace regarda Luffy se serrer contre Sabo, ne sachant pas encore s'il devait s'énerver maintenant ou plus tard...

Son petit frère avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Il l'entendit renifler bruyamment et détourna le regard quand Sabo l'embrassa sur le front. Il avait beau être énervé, il était tout de même très inquiet. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Luffy frapper comme un forcené à l'appartement à tout juste 7 heures du matin, il avait cru qu'il allait le tuer mais il s'était vite ravisé en le voyant si paniqué.

Sabo et lui avaient essayé de le rassurer aussi bien qu'ils avaient pu mais le jeune homme restait tout de même anxieux, à raison. Le Chapeau de paille avait été dans un tel état de stress qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire grand-chose à part s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et venir directement à l'hôpital.

-Et si à cause de moi, il arrive quelque chose à Law...?

-Il n'arrivera rien à Law, Luffy.

Sabo essaya de réconforter le plus jeune de son mieux. Il comprenait la détresse du brun mais s'angoisser de la sorte était inutile.

-Sabo a raison, Lu'. Tu sais, il y a très peu de chance que tu aies quelque chose mais c'est vrai que les risques sont tout de même là, fit-il, un peu incertain quant à la tournure de sa phrase. De toute façon, tu seras bientôt fixé alors calme-toi. Et puis tu nous as dit que vous vous protégiez Law et toi, alors tout va bien ! termina-t-il de son air le plus confiant.

-Oui mais...

-Luffy?

Sabo fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tête que faisait son petit frère.

-U-une une fois. Une fois seulement, on ne s'est pas protégé…

_Flash-back_

_Luffy avait papillonné des yeux quand il avait senti Law sortir du lit et avait tourné la tête pour fixer le radio réveil. Ses sourcils s'étaient alors froncés en voyant qu'il était à peine 6h. Qu'est ce que Law pouvait bien avoir à faire dehors à une heure aussi matinale !?_

_-Tu vas où, Traffy'?_

_-Bonjour, Chapeau de paille, a__vait soupiré Law. _

_-B'jour. Tu vas où?_

_Encore un peu endormi, Luffy avait observé son amant. Ses yeux étaient encore à moitié fermés et il voyait à peine Law qui s'agitait devant lui. Il s'était alors levé et tout en baillant, s'était dirigé vers son petit ami._

_-Retourne te coucher. Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu te lèves__, lui avait soufflé Law._

_-Bah et toi ? Tu vas où? _

_-Nulle part, avait répondu le médecin après quelques secondes de silence._

_Il avait déposé un léger baiser sur la joue droite de Luffy et était parti prendre sa douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy était entré à son tour dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents tout en ignorant complètement Law. Il s'était rincé la bouche avant de sourire quand il l'avait aperçu dans le miroir. Il s'était retourné et avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles plus fines du plus âgé._

_-Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas dormir, Luffy? l'avait questionné le médecin. _

_Il était encore tôt et il était rare que celui-ci soit levé à cette heure-là._

_-Quand tu sors comme ça, tu reviens jamais avant presque 3 heures, et encore. Ca c'est quand tu restes pas longtemps. Je travaille ce soir et cet après-midi, je vais aider Ussop au garage. Alors du coup, on pourra pas trop se voir… C'est pour ça que je me suis levé... pour que je puisse te voir au moins un peu aujourd'hui. _

_Le Chapeau de paille avait alors soupiré pour montrer son mécontentement._

_-Ne me dis pas que tu es accroc à moi au point de ne pas pouvoir te passer de ma personne ne serait-ce qu'une journée ! _

_Law avait ri, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plu au plus jeune._

_-C'est pas ça, Traffy'... Je veux juste te voir un peu avant que tu partes. Et pourquoi tu me dis pas où tu vas? avait-il lâché, mine de rien._

_-Tu perds pas le nord._

_-Law ! _

_Trafalgar Law l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois que Luffy arborait un visage aussi triste et sérieux._

_-Law... Si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, tu peux me le dire, avait murmuré Luffy, la gorge nouée._

_-Si c'est pour dire des trucs comme ça, je préfère encore que tu te taises, Chapeau de paille._

_Sans laisser le temps à Luffy de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa. _

_-Je croyais que tu devais sortir...?_

_-C'est toujours le cas. _

_Law s'était alors séparé de son amant à regret. Il avait un rendez-vous avec une escorte et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait y aller. Ses rendez-vous avec les escortes de Joker étaient en train de l'ennuyer de plus en plus. Elles ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité, ces filles ne savaient rien du tout et étaient de toutes façon trop effrayés par l'homme pour parler. Law avait décidé d'arrêter de les voir. Pour ce faire, il avait commencé à diminuer la fréquence de ses rencontres avec ces jeunes femmes et à terme, il comptait arrêter complètement. Il préférait fonctionnait ainsi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon de Joker, il était sûr qu'un client qui arrêtait du jour au lendemain ses rendez-vous attirerait à coup sûr l'attention de Doflamingo. Il lui faudrait alors trouver un autre moyen de s'infiltrer dans cette organisation…_

_-A quoi tu penses ? _

_Luffy l'avait regardé avec des petits yeux._

_-A rien, avait-il menti. Retourne dormir. _

_-T'es chiant ! _

_Luffy avait soupiré et énervé, était retourné se coucher. Il avait alors rabattu rageusement la couverture sur lui. Toutefois, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion, il aurait été impossible pour lui de se rendormir. Il adorait le médecin... mais c'était vraiment douloureux de savoir qu'il lui cachait des choses. Il ne savait même pas s'il était content de savoir qu'il n'essayait pas de nier. _

_-Laisse-moi, avait lâché Luffy quand le matelas s'était affaissé à côté de lui. _

_Il n'avait pas eu envie de lui parler. Il voulait rester fâché contre Law. _

_-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne vois personne d'autre que toi. _

_-Peut-être mais ça ne me dit pas où tu vas ! lui avait rappelé le Chapeau de paille. _

_-... Je ne peux rien te dire. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_Luffy avait sorti sa tête de la couverture et avait observé Law. _

_-Ça ne dépend pas de moi. _

_Law avait déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Luffy avant de s'éloigner. _

_-Mais peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais t'en parler..._

_Luffy avait voulu le croire mais Law était si secret... trop secret. Et si avant ça ne l'avait pas forcément gêné, c'était en partie parce que Law et lui ne vivaient pas encore ensemble. Mais leur relation avait à présent évolué et il ne pouvait plus se contenter du peu que Law voulait bien lui donner._

_-Je t'aime, avait déclaré Luffy quand Law avait ouvert la porte pour sortir._

_-A plus, s'était contenté de répondre Trafalgar._

_Luffy avait soupiré, déçu une fois de plus que Law ne lui ait pas dit qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Le Chapeau de paille n'avait surtout pas voulu penser au fait que si Law ne le lui disait pas, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne le pensait pas… Il avait ensuite chassé ses pensées moroses de son esprit pour ne se remémorer que les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. _

_Finalement, sentant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester sur son lit, il s'était levé dans le but d'aller regarder quelques dessins animés pour se changer l'esprit. Il était resté immobile pendant presque une heure, regardant sans vraiment la voir une certaine abeille jouer avec son ami. Au bout d'un moment, lassé, il avait de nouveau changé de chaîne. Il s'était alors arrêté sur une émission ou un reportage - Luffy n'en était pas vraiment sûr - mais tout ce qu'il avait pu y voir et entendre, lui avait soudain fait l'effet d'une bombe._

_'' Une infection sexuellement transmissible (IST) est une infection qui se transmet entre partenaires au cours des différentes formes de rapport sexuel. Cette infection peut donner lieu à une maladie infectieuse, autrefois appelée maladie vénérienne._

_Toutes les pratiques sexuelles qui comportent un contact génital mutuel ou oro-génital avec une autre personne, ou ses fluides génitaux, sont considérées comme comportant un risque de transmission d'une IST. Chaque IST présente un risque et un degré de gravité différent._

_Le risque d'infection peut être réduit par l'utilisation de protections appropriées incluant surtout les préservatifs masculins et féminins et digues dentaires (feuille de latex) à utiliser pour les cunnilingus ou les anulingus... ''_

_Luffy avait eu envie que tout ça ne soit qu'une blague... une satanée blague. Mais tout était réel et il avait immédiatement su qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Il avait même eu l'impression que quelqu'un là-haut ne l'aimait pas trop. Ou alors peut-être qu'au contraire, cette émission n'était là que pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas fait les analyses qu'il était censé avoir faites depuis plusieurs semaines déjà ! _

_'' Le préservatif ne sert pas qu'à ça, Luffy, commença Law d'un ton professoral qui agaçait déjà le plus jeune. Ça empêche de contracter des maladies ainsi que toute sorte d'in- '' _

_Cette fois, cette seule fois où ils n'avaient pas utilisé de protection, lui avait été en quelque sorte fatale ! Luffy avait senti la panique l'envahir et ne pouvant pas en entendre plus de cette maudite télé, il l'avait éteinte. Il avait tenté de se calmer pour aller faire ses tests maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait. Et puis, tout irait bien, s'était-il martelé. Il fallait que tout aille bien. Il le fallait._

_Fin Flash-back_

-T'es sérieux, Luffy?! Me dis pas que t'es sérieux ! Vous vous êtes pas protégés !? s'écria Ace qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-C'était juste une fois et pu-

-Oh, tais-toi et épargne-moi les détails ! Putain!

-Ace, calme-toi ! Il se sent assez mal comme ça, t'a pas besoin de l'accabler ! gronda Sabo.

-Désolé, Lu'...

Ace soupira.

-Je suis sûr que t'as rien, tout va bien se passer.

En réalité, il ne savait plus si c'était Luffy ou lui qu'il voulait convaincre.

-...Peut-être.

Luffy se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Sabo. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire ces analyses mais... il n'avait pas réussi. Il avait eu l'impression que les faire rendaient son agression trop réaliste.

Il avait pensé que se venger de Bellamy l'aiderait à tourner la page mais non. Il avait tout de même subi un viol et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait se débarrasser aussi facilement. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé et ce pour une bonne raison. En parler rendait l'acte trop réel. En se vengeant, il avait pensé pouvoir en quelque sorte remettre les compteurs à zéro et effacer ce qu'il s'était passé…

Quelle blague ! C'était tout le contraire ! Et aujourd'hui, il était dans une situation délicate tout ça parce qu'il avait décidé de fermer les yeux comme un parfait crétin qu'il était. Il avait tellement peur... Si jamais Law avait quelques chose à cause de lui, il...

Il soupira. Il espérait vraiment que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar qui se terminerait bientôt.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça. Complètement paniqué, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que d'aller voir ses frères pour que ceux-ci l'aident. Il avait alors du leur révéler qu'il était de nouveau avec le médecin et autant dire que ça n'avait plu ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Luffy regrettait à présent de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, au pique-nique par exemple. Il avait raté sa chance et maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement.

OoOoO

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur César Clown.

Le médecin serra la main de Luffy avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

-Alors que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme?

-Je... J'aurais aimé faire des analyses, commença Luffy timidement. Pour voir si je n'avais pas de MST ou autre. Fit Luffy incertain.

-Avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?

-Oui, le coupa le Chapeau de paille.

-Avez-vous eu plusieurs partenaires?

-Je...

Luffy ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Pour lui, Law était le seul avec qui il avait fait l'amour mais la vérité était qu'avant de connaître Law, il y avait eu quelqu'un.

-J'ai... seulement connu deux hommes.

Luffy baissa la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard du médecin. Il avait peur que celui-ci ne lui demande l'identité de ces deux hommes en question.

-Est-ce que vous vous êtes toujours protégés lors de vos relations sexuelles?

-Pas la première fois. Et avec mon copain, on n'a pas mis de préservatif mais qu'une seule fois, précisa Luffy.

-Très bien. Toutes les pratiques sexuelles qui comportent un contact génital mutuel ou oro-génital avec une autre personne, ou ses fluides génitaux, sont considérées comme comportant un risque de transmission d'une IST. Chaque IST présente un risque et un degré de gravité différent. Vous pouvez donc en avoir une comme vous pouvez ne rien avoir. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang pour vérifier tout ça.

Luffy acquiesça et écouta attentivement le Docteur César Clown lui parler des différents moyens de se protéger durant des rapports sexuels. Quand le docteur eut fini son monologue, il lui fit la prise de sang et discuta encore un peu avec lui avant de se lever pour le saluer. Luffy se dirigea vers la sortie du cabinet du médecin, un peu rassuré par ses propos mais ne voyant pas le sourire inquiétant de celui-ci dans son dos.

Le Docteur César Clown connaissait bien le Chapeau de paille. Après tout, pendant plusieurs jours, Bellamy n'avait pas arrêté de parler de lui. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il avait fait au jeune homme. Il s'en était vanté encore et encore, et même si le médecin n'avait pas goûté la plaisanterie, ce n'était pas le cas de Joker. César était prêt à tout pour son maître et si les malheurs du jeune homme faisaient plaisir au chef, soit. Surtout qu'en ce moment, Joker était constamment de mauvaise humeur à cause de cette histoire de smile alors...

-Oh, j'oubliais, jeune homme.

Luffy se retourna vers le médecin.

-Vous devriez dire à votre petit ami de faire aussi un test et à l'autre jeune homme aussi.

-Est-ce que je suis obligé? grimaça le Chapeau de paille.

-Ce serait plus prudent.

OoOoO

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? demanda Ace.

-Du fait que Law et Luffy soient ensemble, tu veux dire ?

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de s'en mêler, soupira Sabo après un petit moment.

-Je sais que tu as raison mais j'ai du mal… Au fond de moi, je m'étais toujours dit que Luffy sortirait avec une gentille petite femme et qu'il aurait une famille…

-Pas moi ! rigola Sabo. Aucune femme saine d'esprit ne se risquerait à vivre avec lui !

-Ouais, sans doute.

Ace soupira à son tour.

-Et puis je trouve ça bizarre qu'après ''son agression'', il veuille toujours être avec un homme…

-Il était déjà amoureux de Law avant son viol.

Contrairement à Ace, Sabo n'avait aucun mal à parler de ce qui était arrivé à Luffy. Faire comme si cette agression n'avait jamais eu lieu n'allait pas l'aider à avancer et pourtant ils n'en parlaient pratiquement jamais, comme si ce sujet était tabou.

-Law a été très présent par la suite pour lui, reprit Sabo.

-Nous aussi on aurait pu être là, bougonna Ace. Mais bon, je suppose que Luffy ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant nous…

-Je suppose aussi. Depuis tout petit, Luffy essaie de nous impressionner, de nous montrer qu'il peut faire aussi bien que nous.

-Il a encore du chemin à faire, plaisanta Ace. Tu sais quoi, Sabo ? fit-il soudain un peu plus sérieusement.

-Quoi ?

-Le pire c'est qu'au fond, je n'ai rien contre Trafalgar. Je pense même qu'on aurait pu être amis dans d'autres circonstances mais le fait qu'il sorte avec Luffy... Je sais pas, ça me bloque. Je me sens obligé de jouer mon rôle de grand frère…

-Hé bien, je suis content que tu ne sois pas comme ça avec moi ! rigola Sabo.

Paris, Appartement de Marco, 11h10

-Marco, où est-ce que je peux poser ce carton? lui demanda Ace.

Après leur sortie de l'hôpital, il avait laissé Sabo s'occuper de leur petit frère. Le blond emménageait dans un nouvel appartement et Ace l'aidait à s'installer. Il était sûr que s'il l'avait appelé pour annuler, celui-ci n'aurait pas été fâché mais Ace avait eu envie de venir. En partie pour aider son compagnon mais aussi pour bouger un peu et se rendre utile. En réalité, tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

Alors comme ça, Law et Luffy étaient ensemble ? Et en plus, ils couchaient ensemble ? Il soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Luffy ayant des relations sexuelles avec ce type ou en avoir tout court. Il grandissait trop vite...

Il se baissa pour déposer le carton qu'il tenait et grimaça fortement quand il sentit une douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il laissa lourdement tomber le carton au sol et s'étira pour faire passer la sensation de tiraillement.

-Est-ce que ça va, Ace?

Marco s'approcha de lui et posa sa main droite à l'endroit douloureux.

-Ouais, j'ai juste un peu mal au dos.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué. Ça fait longtemps que t'as mal? Peut-être que tu t'es bloqué le dos ou froissé un muscle?

-C'est rien, Marco.

Ace se retourna et prit Marco dans ses bras. Avec ses pouces, il caressa les flancs du blond.

-Y a un mec complètement malade qui m'a cherché des emmerdes... Et bah pendant la bagarre, je me suis méchamment cogné le dos, lui confia t-il.

-Tu sais pourquoi il t'a agressé? s'inquiéta Marco.

Il l'obligea à se reculer et Ace le relâcha, se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux.

-Je sais pas. Il m'a parlé de données sur le virus X²30…

Marco se raidit et fixa Ace, anxieux.

-Je... Marco...

Quand Ace s'était fait agresser par Dellinger, il avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec ses rêves. Le dernier en particulier. Au début, le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu y croire mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il n'avait plus trop le choix maintenant. Il ne connaissait pas le produit dont Dellinger lui avait parlé, il n'en avait même jamais entendu parlé… hormis dans son rêve.

Il observa Marco qui attendait toujours qu'il poursuive et soupira.

-Je crois que je fais des rêves prémonitoires…

Ace guetta la réaction de Marco. Peut-être qu'il allait se moquer de lui, qu'il allait même le prendre pour un fou ou encore croire à une mauvaise blague mais il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Cette histoire le travaillait trop et il avait besoin qu'on l'aide. Et puis, il avait confiance en son compagnon.

-Des rêves prémonitoires? fit Marco, incrédule.

-Oui.

-Tu... tu peux développer, s'il te plaît car je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Ace lui raconta alors tout, depuis le viol de Luffy, le rendez-vous secret de Zoro et Sanji à l'hôpital jusqu'à la '' prise d'otage '' dans l'hôtel d'un fameux Joker.

-C'est assez surprenant… Et tu dis que tous les rêves que tu as fait se sont réalisés?

-Oui, sauf le troisième. Il ne s'est pas encore produit mais étant donné ce qui s'est passé avec Dellinger, je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder…

Ace regarda Marco dans les yeux et continua d'une voix mal assurée.

-Est ce que… tu me crois?

-Je ne sais pas. Tes rêves peuvent être prémonitoires comme il peut s'agir de simples coïncidences. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des choses un peu trop surprenantes pour que cela sorte de ton imagination.

Marco baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. -Si tu me dis que ce sont des rêves prémonitoires et que tu en es sûr, je te crois, Ace. Mais il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que ça peut également être de simples rêves.

Marco esquissa un sourire au merci à peine audible que venait de chuchoter le brun. Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il s'excusa auprès de Ace et décrocha.

-Allô?

_-Hey, mon p'tit Maruco !_

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

_-J'ai l'impression que les gens ne sont jamais contents de m'avoir au téléphone !_

-C'est parce que tu es pénible. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ace observa Marco au téléphone avec... quelqu'un. Il s'éloigna pour laisser le blond téléphoner tranquillement et continua à ranger les cartons, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait son dos douloureux.

_**Il ne t'a jamais parlé comme ça à toi. Il ne t'a jamais souri comme ça à toi.**_

Ace s'arrêta net. Il regarda autour de lui. Marco était toujours au téléphone et pourtant, il aurait juré entendre quelqu'un lui parler.

_**Si tu ne fais rien, quelqu'un te le piquera.**_

-Quoi...?

_**-Un homme autre que toi l'embrassera. Un autre homme le caressera et lui fera l'amour. Et ce ne sera pas ton nom qu'il criera lorsqu'il atteindra la jouissance mais celui de l'autre. Ou peut-être même qu'il parle à une femme. **_

-Non !

Alerté par le cri de Ace, Marco se retourna. Le brun paraissait affolé. Il respirait fort et semblait agité.

-Shanks, je vais devoir te laisser. Je te rappellerai plus tard.

Marco raccrocha et se rapprocha du brun.

-Ace, est-ce que ça va?

_**Il t'appartient. Il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**_

-Il m'appartient. Marco est à moi.

Ace releva la tête et fixa Marco sans vraiment le voir. Le blond recula quand ses perles bleues métalliques tombèrent dans ceux étrangement rouges de son petit ami. Les propos que tenait Ace n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Ace?

_**Il est à toi. Tu dois le protéger. Ne laisse pas Joker lui faire du mal. Tu dois le marquer pour être sûr qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal.**_

Ace acquiesça et s'approcha dangereusement de Marco qui recula à nouveau. Le blond avait vite remarqué que le brun n'était pas dans son assiette et ses yeux rouges... Ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

-Ace !

Il s'approcha et prit son visage en coupe.

-Calme-toi, d'accord?

Il n'avait pas peur. Jamais Ace ne lui ferait de mal, il en était sûr. Il devait juste essayer de le calmer et tout irait bien.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun et caressa ses joues avec ses pouces.

-Tu es à moi, psalmodia Ace, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Ah bon? Depuis quand je suis un objet?

Comme Marco s'y était attendu, sa réponse plut moyennement à Ace qui se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa sauvagement.

-Je te protégerai de Joker. Si je te marque, il ne te touchera pas !

-Comment ça me marquer? Ace, il faut vraiment que tu te ressaisisses, ok?

-Je ne l-

Marco le fit taire d'un baiser et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il le serra fortement contre lui et huma son odeur.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je sais me défendre. Pense d'abord à toi. Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. Pour l'instant, tout va bien... Je suis avec toi et ça ne risque pas de changer.

-...

Marco se recula et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il fut heureux et soulager de tomber sur les orbes onyx qui caractérisaient si bien Ace.

-J-je, désolé... Je sais pas ce qu-qui m'a pris...

Ace sentit les larmes l'envahir. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il avait failli faire du mal à Marco ! La voix l'avait contrôlée complètement, prenant possession de son corps et de son esprit. L'attraction qu'elle avait exercée sur lui avait été bien plus forte que d'habitude.

-Pardon...

Ace baissa la tête. Il se sentait juste pitoyable.

-C'est rien, Ace, le rassura Marco.

-Non, c'est pas rien ! J'ai complètement perdu la raison et j'aurais pu te faire du mal !

Marco rigola. L'idée même que Ace puisse lui faire du mal lui semblait absurde.

-Tu ne m'aurais rien fait.

-Comment t-

-Je le sais, c'est tout. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu as juste eu une absence. Tu ne m'aurais rien fait, essaya de le rassurer le blond.

Ace plongea ses yeux embués dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et fut surpris de n'y voir aucun doute. Marco avait confiance en lui et semblait croire dur comme fer au fait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais blessé.

Ace aurait aimé en être aussi sûr... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé?

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte, 15h16

Joker se servit un verre de scotch et le porta à ses lèvres pour en humer le parfum. Il apprécia l'arôme fort et but le verre cul-sec.

-Dellinger... Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que tu viens de dire.

-Portgas D. Ace ne sait rien du tout au sujet du smile.

-Est-ce que tu en es sûr? grogna-t-il.

-Sûr et certain, Joker, répondit l'adolescent.

Joker soupira et envoya valser sa bouteille de scotch qui s'écrasa derrière lui. Il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans cette mission. Teach avait pratiquement affirmé que seul Ace pouvait détenir les données concernant l'antidote du smile et voilà que Dellinger lui disait que son expédition n'avait rien donnée et que ce dernier n'en savait pas plus que lui, si ce n'est moins.

Il se retrouvait de nouveau au pied du mur et en plus, il n'avait plus de piste. Ace était pourtant extrêmement proche de Barbe Blanche, sûrement le fils pour qui le vieil homme avait eu le plus de considération. Teach avait alors pensé logiquement que Barbe Blanche avait donné au jeune homme les données concernant l'antidote du smile.

-As-tu réussi à avoir des indices ou il ne sait vraiment rien? tenta tout de même Joker.

-Portgas ne sait vraiment rien. Il semblait même complètement perdu, répéta une fois de plus l'adolescent.

Joker se leva, furieux et congédia sans plus attendre Dellinger. Il allait devoir faire appel à Teach et celui-ci avait intérêt à avoir une solution pour le sortir de ce pétrin. Le smile était fin prêt. Dès qu'il aurait l'antidote, il pourrait mettre le virus sur le marché.

OoOoO

Sabo s'assura que personne ne le suivait et entra dans les toilettes du 12e étage. Il avait emprunté au moins 5 chemins différents et s'était attardé pour parler à quelques personnes. Il avait même fait semblant de s'être trompé de chemin. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il voyait Violet. Ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître. Le fait qu'ils se voient aurait pu éveiller les soupçons et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il recherchait. Violet était infiltrée chez Joker depuis un bon nombre d'années et l'organisation ne pouvait pas se permettre que la jeune femme soit évincée.

Violet salua rapidement le blond. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait qu'un temps très limité à accorder au jeune homme. Joker était de plus en plus irritable et d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il n'avait mis que très peu de monde dans la confidence concernant son nouveau projet. Elle avait été quelque peu inquiète de ne plus rien savoir au sujet de ses projets. Savoir que bon nombre de membre était dans le même cas qu'elle l'avait grandement soulagé. Elle avait cru pendant un moment qu'elle avait perdu la confiance de Joker. Ou pire, qu'elle avait été découverte.

Elle frissonna d'horreur. Qui sait ce que lui ferait Joker s'il apprenait qu'elle travaillait pour l'Armée Révolutionnaire et qu'elle était de ce fait une espionne… Elle ne préférait même pas y penser. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que la douleur prendrait certainement une nouvelle définition s'il mettait la main sur elle après la révélation de sa trahison.

Et savoir ça lui suffisait à faire attention.

Très attention.

-Ça va? Tu es pâle, s'inquiéta Sabo.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle souffla, exténuée.

-Je sais qui a attaqué ton frère.

-Alors c'est bien un membre de l'organisation de Joker…

Sabo soupira, fataliste. Il avait été mort de peur lorsque son frère s'était absenté pendant deux jours, lui disant juste de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il se trouvait avec Zoro. Quand il était rentré, il avait tout de suite remarqué ses blessures. Ace lui avait juste dit qu'il s'était fait attaqué par un malade et que Zoro avait flippé alors ils étaient restés chez Law quelque temps pour plus de prudence selon le vert. Ça n'avait pas plu à Ace qui n'avait pas compris l'attitude de son ami.

Zoro était resté silencieux face aux nombreuses questions du brun et Ace n'était resté que parce que son dos l'empêchait de trop bouger mais il était clair pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'il y aurait des explications à donner.

Sabo avait été sidéré par la nonchalance de Ace. Si Zoro avait préféré ne pas retourner à l'appartement de peur que l'homme qui avait agressé le brun ne les suive, il était clair que c'était grave. Et Ace semblait ne pas s'inquiéter. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait au blond mais peut-être qu'au fond, il était aussi inquiet et le cachait pour ne pas que Sabo s'en fasse pour lui.

-C'est Dellinger qui s'est attaqué à Ace. Apparemment, il devait récupérer des informations.

-Quelles informations ?

-Ça, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ton frère est au courant de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à faire arrêter Joker ?

-Ace ne sait même pas qui est Joker ! souffla Sabo.

-Peut-être qu'il le connaît mais qu'il ne te l'a pas dit, supposa Violet.

-Non, ça m'étonner-

-Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu faisais partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, peut-être que lui aussi te cache des choses.

Sabo voulut ajouter quelque chose mais n'en fit rien. Au fond, Violet avait raison. Il passait son temps à mentir à son frère, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'étonne si Ace faisait la même chose de son côté.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Je vais essayer de me renseigner mais je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir avoir d'autre information.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue droite du blond et fila.

OoOoO

Margaret entra dans les sanitaires et s'enferma dans une cabine où elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur la cuvette des toilettes. Elle venait de finir son rendez-vous avec un de ses clients et cela avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Comme à chaque fois, elle se sentait affreusement sale.

Sale. C'était bien le seul truc qu'elle arrivait à ressentir.

Elle était assise sur la cuvette des toilettes depuis presque une demi-heure quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle resta silencieuse dans le but de cacher sa présence et d'entendre la personne mais ce fut le silence total. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et des voix s'élevèrent.

-Ça va? Tu es pâle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Margaret entendit quelqu'un soupirer.

-Je sais qui a attaqué ton frère.

-Alors c'est bien un membre de l'organisation de Joker...

Margaret n'en était pas sûre au début mais elle était certaine maintenant. Il s'agissait des voix de Violet et de Sabo.

-C'est Dellinger qui s'est attaqué à Ace. Apparemment, il devait récupérer des informations.

-Quelles informations ?

-Ça, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ton frère est au courant de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à faire arrêter Joker ?

-Ace ne sait même pas qui est Joker !

-Peut-être qu'il le connaît mais qu'il ne te l'a pas dit.

-Non, ça m'étonner-

-Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu faisais partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, peut-être que lui aussi te cache des choses.

Margaret n'arrivait pas à y croire... Joker avait raison. Il y avait des traîtres dans l'organisation. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle allait devoir aller l'en informer. Elle voulait tellement en finir. Mais si elle parlait, qu'allait-il advenir de Violet ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus longtemps lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser les membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire quitter la pièce. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sortit elle aussi des toilettes quelques minutes plus tard. Elle n'avait pas à hésiter. Elle devait en parler à Joker. Elle tenait enfin sa chance de s'en sortir. Déterminée, elle se rendit vers son bureau.

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 18h32

-Je me demandais… Est ce que...

Sabo s'approcha de Kidd et le fixa intensément.

-Je te connais, non?

-Non, je crois pas.

Il esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

-Je suis pas de ce bord-là mais si tu insistes, je veux bi-

-Si.

-Si quoi?

-Je te connais, j'en suis sûr.

Sabo s'approcha un peu plus du rouge. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à l'ami de Zoro, préférant l'ignorer pour être tranquille mais depuis quelques temps, il avait cette impression de déjà vu quand il regardait ou écoutait Eustass parler. Il l'avait alors observé, examiné, et loin de se dissiper, cette impression s'était amplifiée.

Mais il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il avait bien pu le voir. Il avait bien sûr interrogé Zoro pour en savoir plus mais celui-ci ne s'était pas montré très bavard... comme d'habitude. Alors il avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de se confronter directement à Kidd.

Il se tenait juste devant lui, assis sur la table basse, les mains sur les genoux de ce dernier, penché si près qu'il pouvait voir parfaitement les iris de son homologue.

-Je te dis que je te connais pas alors dégage de là ! grogna Kidd.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Sabo fronça encore plus les sourcils et continua d'observer le rouge.

-Euh... Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?

Sabo sursauta et se releva. Il se recula, jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro et marmonna un '' rien '' avant de partir précipitamment dans sa chambre.

-Putain, il est chiant, râla le roux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'inquiéta Zoro.

-Il se souvient de moi.

Zoro soupira.

-C'est la merde.

-Ouais, bah en attendant, t'as pas intérêt à ce qu'il se souvienne de l'endroit exact où il t'a vu ! le menaça le vert.

-Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie? s'énerva le numéro I des Supernovae.

-S'il se souvient que c'est toi qui a fait brûler le Grey Terminal, t'es dans la merde Kidd ! murmura Zoro.

-Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres de ses parents ! grogna le roux qui n'aimait pas vraiment la manière dont Zoro s'adressait à lui.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il en aura quelque chose à faire?!

Énervé, Kidd soupira et partit lui aussi vers sa chambre.

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte, 22h08

-En es-tu bien sûre, Margaret ?

-Oui, Joker.

Margaret se retenait de pleurer. Elle se répétait inlassablement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais elle-même n'y croyait pas. Il était maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière mais il y avait tout de même une chose qu'elle se refusait à faire. Dénoncer Sabo.

Ace lui avait souvent parlé de ses frères et elle savait combien le jeune homme tenait à eux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le blond, elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs parlé qu'une fois ou deux. Elle s'était toujours un peu méfiée de lui, en partie parce qu'il lui avait demandé de garder pour elle le fait qu'il travaillait ici face à son frère. Elle n'avait pas su pourquoi mais Sabo n'avait pas voulu que Ace l'apprenne.

Maintenant, elle savait.

Sabo et Violet étaient des traîtres.

Mais pour Ace et pour l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme, elle épargnerait son frère. Elle se sentait déjà assez horrible de dénoncer Violet mais elle voulait trop sortir de ce cauchemar pour laisser passer sa chance.

-Violet... C'est elle qui complote contre vous.

La mort dans l'âme, elle baissa la tête pour ne pas voir le visage de Joker. Elle venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de Violet.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Sanji se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Zoro puis recula et observa le vert avant de recommencer. Très vite, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser un peu partout. Zoro voulut résister mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait bien trop faible pour résister aux plaisirs que la chair pouvait lui offrir.

Il posa donc ses mains sur les hanches du blond avant de les remonter dans son dos. D'une légère pression, il le rapprocha de lui, le tenant dans ses bras. Fiévreux, il se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille, s'enhardissant peu à peu des doux gémissements que poussait le cuisinier. De manière tout à fait involontaire, il commença à bouger son bassin mais loin d'effrayer Sanji, cela sembla l'exciter autant que le vert. Il bougea à son tour, se frottant sans vergogne contre son amant. Zoro délaissa alors son oreille droite pour pouvoir de nouveau goûter aux lèvres de Sanji. Ils s'embrassèrent violemment. Leurs baisers ressemblaient toujours plus à une bataille passionnée qu'à un doux baiser romantique.

Leurs respirations devinrent de plus en plus erratiques. Ils bougeaient de plus en plus vite, faisant ainsi monter la tension.

Zoro commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond et quand il bloqua pour la quatrième fois sur le même bouton, il arracha tout simplement le vêtement.

* * *

Et voilà la suite de la correction qui c'est un peu faîtes attendre désolé. En espérant que les changements apportés vous plaisent. ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 27

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte, 08 novembre 2013, 09h16

Violet prit une grande inspiration, frappa à la porte du bureau de Joker et attendit que celui-ci l'autorise à y pénétrer. Quelques secondes après, elle entendit Joker la sommer d'entrer et dès qu'elle referma la porte, son regard fut happé par la mine sombre de son chef. Elle commença alors à s'inquiéter de son silence quand celui-ci continua à la fixer sans rien dire.

Ne voulant pas montrer son angoisse, elle se contenta de le saluer poliment. Elle n'eut aucune réponse de son supérieur qui semblait plongé dans de noires pensées. De plus en plus inquiète, elle s'approcha du bureau et s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil, faisant ainsi face à son chef.

Violet avait beau ne pas être confiante concernant la suite des événements, elle parvenait tout de même à garder un visage souriant. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'elle avait comprit en presque 6 ans d'espionnage, c'était de ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Joker continua à la contempler un long moment, augmentant ainsi son malaise. Elle savait qu'il était juste en train de la tester ou d'attendre qu'elle craque. Elle garda donc la tête haute et ses sueurs froides pour elle.

Et attendit.

Attendit que Joker lui dise qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait trahi.

Car pour la jeune femme, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. La peur au ventre, Violet passa en revue les moyens à sa disposition pour fuir ou ne serait-ce que survivre.

-Violet.

Trop tard. Joker avait commencé à parler et avec ce simple mot, il signait le début de sa descente en enfer.

-Tu me déçois, Violet.

-Et pourquoi donc, Joker?

La jeune femme décida de jouer la carte de l'innocence. Si elle arrivait à être crédible, elle pourrait ressortir vivante de ce bureau.

-Je te considérais comme un membre de ma famille et toi, tu me trahis ! cracha-t-il, hargneux.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, Jo-

Violet eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Joker s'était relevé et l'avait violemment saisie à la gorge. Il n'attendit même pas qu'elle réagisse et la balança violemment à terre. Violet sentit sa gorge brûler mais elle savait que ce n'était que le début.

Joker s'approcha lentement d'elle, lui tournant autour comme si la jeune femme était une proie et lui une bête sauvage avide de sang. Il lui empoigna alors brutalement les cheveux avant de les lui tirer en arrière, la forçant ainsi à relever la tête.

-J-Joker... Je ne vous ai pas trahi ! cria t-elle.

-Je t'aurais laissé la vie sauve si tu m'avais avoué la raison pour laquelle tu m'a vendu, susurra t-il dangereusement.

Il lui donna un coup de poing au visage qui l'assomma à moitié. Sa tête retomba alors lourdement au sol. Violet ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire sa douleur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Joker comme ça... aussi en colère. Elle savait que le chef de la Don Quichotte Family accordait beaucoup d'importance aux liens de confiance qu'il avait avec les membres de sa '' family ''.

Cette trahison... lui faisait autant de mal qu'à elle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Être trahi par une de ses lieutenants le blessait. Il était le chef. Il était respecté et craint mais malgré tout, il s'était fait berner. Et tout ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Il s'était montré trop laxiste et pas assez cruel mais il allait se rattraper. Violet allait pouvoir en juger car il lui réservait des sévices dont elle se rappellerait toute sa vie... et au-delà.

Violet tourna la tête et observa Joker ouvrir un de ses placards où de nombreux produits et armes y étaient entreposés. Paniquée, elle essaya de se relever mais sa tête lui tournait trop. Quand après de multiples efforts elle arriva à se mettre à genoux, Joker lui balança un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui tordit les entrailles.

Furieux, il enchaîna aussitôt avec un second coup au même endroit. Il voulait qu'elle souffre, qu'elle le supplie les yeux larmoyants de la tuer. Il essaya cependant de se contrôler, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi dans l'hôtel. Des clients et des employés se baladaient sans savoir ce qu'il se passait au dernier étage de l'Hôtel Don Quichotte et le chef de la Don Quichotte Family comptait tout faire pour que ça ne change pas. Il souffla une dernière fois, reprenant ainsi son calme avant de lui saisir les cheveux à nouveau. Le regard fou, il esquissa un sourire et fut heureux de sentir Violet trembler. Il cogna alors sa tête contre le coin de son bureau.

Violet cria sous la douleur. Joker ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié et elle savait qu'il ne faisait que commencer. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle et qu'il prit une seringue, elle frissonna d'horreur.

Allait-elle ne serait-ce que survivre à ce que Joker allait lui faire ?

-Et si nous allions autre part ?

Joker jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bureau.

-Cet endroit manque cruellement d'intimité...

OoOoO

Violet était nue, son corps recouvert de contusions. Elle tremblait mais elle était bien incapable de dire si c'était de froid ou de peur. Elle versa une larme. Elle se sentait vide. Elle savait comment Joker se comportait avec ses ennemis, avec ceux qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et qu'il ne connaissait même pas le mot pitié. Pourtant... Pourtant, elle avait espéré qu'en souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il aurait au moins eu '' la bonté '' de l'achever. Purement et simplement. Mais non, cet homme-là ne marchait pas comme ça. Pourquoi changer de méthode quand elle est efficace?

Joker éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte à clé. Ça avait été extrêmement dur de faire parler Violet, mais il avait réussi.

Et maintenant, il savait qui possédait les données du smile. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à agir... Le plus vite possible.

Paris, centre ville, 14h17

Zoro s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça...

Quand Sanji l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient se voir, il s'était déjà posé des questions. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien eu d'anormal, c'était plus une impression. Il trouvait Sanji différent. C'était léger et à peine perceptible mais Zoro le voyait clairement. Et le mercenaire était sûr que ce qu'il s'était passé au pique-nique y était pour beaucoup.

Il était tout de même resté très calme, gardant à l'esprit qu'il pouvait également se tromper. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait chez Sanji et peut-être que l'appréhension ou la gêne perturbait ses sens. Soucieux de passer un bon moment, il avait donc fait comme si de rien n'était.

Le repas s'était déroulé tranquillement. Ils avaient mangé de somptueux plats préparés amoureusement par Sanji, parlant de tout et de rien, se disputant aussi pour tout et n'importe quoi.

-Ça te dit qu'on regarde un film?

-Euh... Ouais, si tu veux.

Zoro avait l'impression que Sanji voulait lui dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas et que du coup, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour du pot. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils quand Sanji se colla presque à lui sur le canapé. Il le regarda fixement en espérant qu'il lui dirait quelque chose mais celui-ci se contenta de monter le son.

Zoro soupira et se concentra sur le film. Il passait un bon moment avec lui et pour une fois, ils ne se prenaient pas trop la tête…

Il avala difficilement sa salive quand Sanji se leva et se pencha vers l'étagère au dessus de la télé pour déposer la télécommande. Non, il n'avait pas regardé son cul. Ou juste un peu. De toute façon, là n'était pas la question. Ou peut-être que si...

Il avait envie de sauter le pas avec le blond mais il était pratiquement sûr que pour Sanji, il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour avancer leur relation à ce point-là. Il était peut-être un peu à fleur de peau à cause du manque qu'il ressentait mais il était quand même capable de se retenir. Si Sanji ne se sentait pas prêt, ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait attendre. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec le blond et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Vers le milieu du film, Sanji commença un peu à gigoter et à soupirer bruyamment. Dix minutes plus tard, il posa sa main sur le haut de la jambe du vert et Zoro planta ses yeux dans les siens, étonné. Sanji se contenta de lui sourire timidement et lorsque le mercenaire voulut lui demander si tout allait bien, il se mit à lui caresser le haut de la jambe. Zoro prit aussitôt la main du blond dans la sienne et l'interrogea du regard. Sanji quant à lui plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts de son petit ami.

_OK. Là, y a un problème._

-Est-ce que ça va, Sourcil en vrille?

-Oui.

Sanji se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Zoro puis recula et observa le vert avant de recommencer. Très vite, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser un peu partout. Zoro voulut résister mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait bien trop faible pour résister aux plaisirs que la chair pouvait lui offrir.

Il posa donc ses mains sur les hanches du blond avant de les remonter dans son dos. D'une légère pression, il le rapprocha de lui, le tenant dans ses bras. Fiévreux, il se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille, s'enhardissant peu à peu des doux gémissements que poussait le cuisinier. De manière tout à fait involontaire, il commença à bouger son bassin mais loin d'effrayer Sanji, cela sembla l'exciter autant que le vert. Il bougea à son tour, se frottant sans vergogne contre son amant. Zoro délaissa alors son oreille droite pour pouvoir de nouveau goûter aux lèvres de Sanji. Ils s'embrassèrent violemment. Leurs baisers ressemblaient toujours plus à une bataille passionnée qu'à un doux baiser romantique.

Leurs respirations devinrent de plus en plus erratiques. Ils bougeaient de plus en plus vite, faisant ainsi monter la tension.

Zoro commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond et quand il bloqua pour la quatrième fois sur le même bouton, il arracha tout simplement le vêtement.

-Putain ! C'était ma chemise préférée, marimo ! s'énerva Sanji.

-Je t'en payerai une autre, grogna Zoro, pressé de passer à autre chose.

-Depuis quand t'as de l'argent?

Zoro ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question et fondit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Le vert commença alors à caresser le torse du blond mais Sanji se crispa et s'éloigna.

Zoro se laissa lourdement retomber sur le canapé et se cacha les yeux avec son bras droit. Et voilà, c'était fini alors que ça n'avait pas réellement commencé. Il aurait du arrêter le blond bien plus tôt et ne pas se laisser guider par son bas-ventre... Il avait remarqué que le blond n'était pas dans son assiette et qu'il était différent pourtant. Sanji n'était pas du genre à agir comme ça, à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait... Comme s'il avait quelque chose à se prouver.

Zoro pensa aussitôt à la conversation qu'avaient eue Law et Sanji au pique-nique. Alors c'était ça ? Sanji était jaloux de Law ? Zoro avait du mal à y croire. Peut-être que le blond avait tout simplement peur que leur histoire ne dure que quelques jours. Qu'il se lasse et parte butiner ailleurs. Law avait bien laissé entendre que Sanji ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

Zoro soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ?

Devant la mine renfrognée du vert, Sanji se méprit. Zoro lui en voulait et il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Il avait honte de son comportement. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris d'agir de la sorte. Les paroles de ce satané médecin n'avaient pas arrêté de tourner dans sa tête tout au long de la matinée. Que lui cachait Zoro ? Que ne voyait-il pas quand il regardait dans les yeux verts de cet homme ?

Sanji soupira à son tour. Il se sentait ridicule. Il observa Zoro qui était toujours aussi silencieux. Il aurait aimé que le mercenaire réagisse autrement. Après tout, c'était son droit de ne pas vouloir coucher tout de suite avec lui. Mais en même temps, il le comprenait. C'était lui qui avait commencé à l'embrasser et à pousser leur échange un peu plus loin que d'habitude.

Soudain, il se sentit mal à l'aise à califourchon sur Zoro et descendit maladroitement. Il resta debout face à son petit ami et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Et Zoro qui continuait à être avachi sur le canapé en essayant de reprendre ses esprits…

-Oh, c'est bon ! Si t'es si en manque que ça, t'as qu'à retourner voir Law ! attaqua alors Sanji, agacé par le comportement du vert.

Il avait maintenant la nette impression que le mercenaire en faisait trop et qu'il en attendait trop de lui.

-Q-quoi? s'étouffa presque le mercenaire.

Zoro bondit sur ses pieds et fixa Sanji, incrédule.

-Hé, ça va ! Fais pas comme si tu voyais pas de quoi je parle !

-Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Zoro savait parfaitement de quoi parlait le cuisinier mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait '' entendu '' ce que son ami et lui s'étaient dits. Il se contenta alors de fixer Sanji les poings serrés dans l'attente d'une réponse. Sanji quant à lui observa Zoro, les sourcils froncés. Parce qu'en plus, il se foutait de lui ! Non mais, quel culot !

-Fais pas l'ignorant... fit-il, le ton tranchant.

Voyant que Zoro maintenait son expression surprise, il continua, le coeur lourd.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ! cracha t-il après quelques secondes.

Zoro serra les poings et sentit la colère monter. Sanji en parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose immonde.

-Ce qui se passe ou ce qu'il s'est passé entre Law et moi ne te regarde pas alors occupe toi de tes fesses à l'avenir ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe !

Il bouscula légèrement Sanji pour bien lui montrer qu'il était énervé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Dès qu'il fut hors de la vue de son amant, Zoro se cogna la tête contre l'un des murs de la cuisine. Qu'avait-il fait ? Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Il était censé en parler tranquillement et mettre carte sur table. Il aurait du lui expliquer que tout ça n'avait pas compté. Pas pour Law. Ni pour lui non plus normalement. Il souffla, ne sachant pas comment faire pour rattraper ses bêtises. Il avait pourtant déjà réfléchi aux mots qu'il allait dire avant de se rendre ici. La colère et le dégoût de Sanji l'avaient tout simplement complètement désarmés.

Sanji fixa un long moment la porte de la cuisine, se demandant bien comment tout avait pu dégénérer à ce point-là. Ils étaient bien quelques minutes auparavant encore. Était-ce de sa faute ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il avait invité Zoro pour qu'ils puissent partager un bon repas ensemble. Il avait honte de l'admettre mais l'invitation n'était pas complètement désintéressée. Bien entendu, être avec le vert était quelque chose de plaisant mais un peu plus tôt, la présence du mercenaire n'était pas tellement ce qu'il avait recherché.

Ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était des réponses. Il voulait comprendre ce que Law lui avait sous-entendu au pique-nique et ce que Zoro s'évertuait à lui cacher avec tant d'acharnement.

_« Zoro a eu de nombreuses relations sexuelles très jeune. Et... je suis en quelque sorte celui qui l'a initié. »_

Qu'était-il censé comprendre ? Que Zoro avait eu une adolescence débridée ? Qu'il était un garçon facile ? Et puis, il avait dit jeune mais jeune comment ? Trop jeune sans doute.

Sanji avait besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce que ça cachait ? Et Law qui se permettait de lui dire qu'il était celui qui l'avait initié ! Quel culot !

Tout ça l'agaçait tellement. Pas parce qu'il avait apprit de la bouche de Law quelque chose que Zoro était censé lui dire lui-même ni qu'apparemment, il ramassait des miettes... Mais bien parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment le vert.

Même les informations les plus simples comme sa date d'anniversaire, sa couleur préférée, ce qu'il faisait avant... Qui était-il réellement ? Sanji avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'accepter tel qu'il était. Amoureux d'un autre homme. Il avait envie que ça marche, il avait envie que ça dure. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à s'impliquer, à douter ni à souffrir.

_« Zoro a eu de nombreuses relations sexuelles très jeune. Et... je suis en quelque sorte celui qui l'a initié. »_

Ces mots tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, s'insinuant au plus profond de lui tout en lacérant son coeur au passage. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire au début, n'ayant qu'une confiance toute relative en Law. Après tout, le médecin racontait tout et son contraire. Bien entendu, Sanji avait conscience d'en rajouter mais tant pis. Il était bien « sortit » plusieurs semaines avec Luffy sans problème tout en continuant à dire qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes ! Quelle hypocrisie.

Pourtant, malgré le peu d'estime que le cuisinier avait pour le médecin, il avait du se raisonner et se dire que Law n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Et ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça... Non, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la vérité.

_« Si cette simple '' révélation '' te fait autant de mal, crois-moi, tu ne supporteras pas la suite. »_

Le supporterait-il ? Il en doutait mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Probablement pas...

Fatigué, Sanji se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il contempla la place où Zoro s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt. Ils s'étaient embrassés et caressés avec tellement de passion tout à l'heure alors qu'il était maintenant seul à ruminer. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du répondre avec tant de ferveur à ses attentions…

Il était sûr d'avoir déçu Zoro en se braquant si soudainement. Pourtant, tout s'était si bien passé au début. Il était à l'aise, il en avait même eu envie pour tout dire. Le problème était qu'il s'était rappelé au mauvais moment que Zoro était un homme et que si lui n'avait pas envie de plus, ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon.

Il soupira, énervé. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit d'aller retrouver Law ?! Et s'il le faisait vraiment ? Sanji préféra ne pas y penser. Il se sentait suffisamment mal comme ça. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Pour l'instant, Zoro était encore là.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Paris, Sabaody, 15h38

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, Kaya.

-Moi de même, Vivi.

Kaya arborait un magnifique sourire, contente de passer un petit moment avec son amie.

-Le pique-nique de la dernière fois était vraiment sympa. C'était bien de revoir tout le monde.

Kaya acquiesça, d'accord avec les propos de la jeune femme.

-Dommage qu'il manquait tout de même quelques personnes...

-Oh, tu sais, j'ai bien essayé de convaincre Coby de venir mais bon... Il est très occupé en ce moment.

-Je comprends. Coby a toujours placé ses obligations professionnelles au premier plan. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi bon dans ce qu'il fait je présume, sourit-elle. Il travaille sur une nouvelle affaire ?

-Oui mais il ne m'en a pas trop parlé, commença Vivi. Il est sur une affaire un peu complexe à vrai dire. Un entrepôt a été brûlé à quelques kilomètre d'ici, un corps y aurait été retrouvé.

-Oh, Seigneur...

Kaya était épouvantée par ce que venait de lui raconter son amie. Le teint un peu plus pâle, elle l'interrogea sur la suite.

-Il pense que c'est un accident ou un meurtre ?

-Coby...

La lycéenne soupira avant de reprendre.

-Coby penche plutôt pour un meurtre. D'après lui, l'incendie était d'origine criminelle. Après, il ne sait pas si cet homme s'est retrouvé là par hasard ou si...

-Si tout était prémédité, termina la jeune héritière à la place de son amie.

-Oui.

-Pauvre homme. A t-il été identifié ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Vivi. Coby est resté assez vague sur certains points. Je pense tout de même que le corps n'a pas encore été identifié. Je peux me tromper après, grimaça t-elle.

-Sa famille ne peut même pas être prévenue de son décès alors.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel les deux amies se contentèrent de boire leurs boissons tout en écoutant les bruits environnants. Shakky discutait tranquillement au bar avec quelques clients. Les serveurs slalomaient entre les tables pour apporter les commandes. La musique en fond sonore avait vraiment quelque chose d'apaisant que les deux femmes appréciaient particulièrement.

-Et le lycée, comment ça va ?

-J'ai le bac cette année alors tu imagines bien que ce n'est pas de tout repos. Mais bon, je me dis que si Luffy a pu l'avoir... Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter!

Kaya esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Tu n'es pas très gentille, Vivi. Toutefois, je ne peux pas dire que tu aies tort…

Vivi rigola.

-Et sinon la fac de médecine, c'est comment ?

-C'est dur. Mais comme c'est ce que je veux faire, je m'accroche. Le seul problème c'est que je vois de moins en moins Ussop…

-C'est grave ? s'inquiéta t-elle .

-Non. Enfin, je n'espère pas. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail et peu de temps libre. On se voyait à peine en début d'année. Ussop savait que ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute et du coup, il ne se plaignait jamais. Cependant, il a beau être adorable, la vérité était que je le délaissais tout de même beaucoup... Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il a cru que je ne voulais plus de lui. Il s'est même mis à complexer, tu te rends compte ?

-Complexer ?

-Je fais médecine et Usopp est garagiste. Je ne porte aucune importance à ce genre de chose mais lui si.

L'héritière soupira, fatiguée.

-Depuis le temps, il n'a pas compris que tu étais au-dessus de tout ça ?

L'étudiante se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Heureusement, tout s'est arrangé mais j'ai vraiment eu peur de le perdre. Au moins, tout ça m'a permis de me rendre compte que je m'étais un peu coupée de tout, trop concentrée que j'étais sur mes études.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ? l'interrogea Vivi.

-Bien entendu. Il faut dire aussi que nos petits moments au Sabaody me manquaient !

-Moi aussi ça me manquait ! s'enthousiasma la plus jeune. La prochaine fois, il faudra qu'on invite Nami et Rebecca. D'ailleurs, elle m'a surprise celle-là au pique-nique !

-Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'elle allait venir accompagnée mais je suis plutôt contente qu'elle ait enfin décidé de se montrer au bras de son petit ami.

-Et quel copain ! Il est très différent des autres…

La blonde acquiesça.

-J'espère que ça va durer. Elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait du souci à se faire pour eux deux.

-Mmhh...

Vivi observa son breuvage quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Par contre nous, il n'a pas trop l'air de nous apprécier…

-Peut-être est-il tout simplement timide ? supposa l'héritière.

-Je ne pense pas non.

Kaya poussa un petit soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment donner tort à son amie.

-Dis moi, est ce que ça va avec Zoro ?

-Comment ?

Kaya fronça les sourcils, surprise par le soudain changement de sujet de son amie.

-J'ai bien vu comment t'étais mal à l'aise avec lui. Tu osais à peine lui parler.

-Comprends-moi, il a eu des ennuis avec la justice par ma faute…

-Il n'a pas l'air du genre rancunier. Il ne t'a fait aucune remarque par rapport à ça, non?

Kaya hocha la tête pour confirmer les propos de son amie.

-Et puis, tu pensais vraiment que c''était le bijou de ta famille.

Aussitôt, le visage de Kaya se ferma, ce qui inquiéta Vivi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais bien que j'ai tort mais cette impression à propos du bijou ne m'a toujours pas quittée. Je pense vraiment que cette boucle d'oreille appartenait à ma famille et a été dérobé le jour de l'assassinat de Klahadoll…

-...Ce n'était pas Zoro, il a été innocenté.

-Je sais, murmura la blonde.

Kaya laissa son regard se promener dehors sans vraiment s'arrêter sur quelque chose de particulier. Elle savait que c'était absurde mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Pourtant, elle savait que Zoro était innocent.

Paris,Appartement de Law, 16h44

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, si?!

-Je suis toujours sérieux, Zoro. Aujourd'hui n'est pas différent.

-Pourquoi Joker voudrait-il faire du mal à Ace? fit Zoro, complètement perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? C'est toi qui lui colle au cul à longueur de journée. Est-ce qu'il cacherait quelqu-

-Non, c'est bien pour ça que je suis surpris.

Zoro soupira. Quelle journée pourrie. Law lui avait fait part de son avis sur ce que Joker préparait et sur le possible lien que pouvait avoir Ace avec tout ça.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer mais au fond, si l'hypothèse de Trafalgar s'avérait être exacte, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Notamment le fait qu'il devait protéger Ace ou encore pourquoi le jeune homme s'était fait attaquer.

Tout serait tellement plus simple si leur boss leur disait pourquoi Ace avait besoin d'être protégé ! Ouais... Il pouvait toujours rêver.

Le vert observa le médecin et soupira. Law avait des cernes énormes et le teint presque blafard.

-Law, tu t'investis trop dans cette histoire. Ça te tue à petit feu.

Ce dernier se laissa lourdement tomber aux côtés de son partenaire et se prit la tête entre les mains. Zoro ne comprenait pas à quel point anéantir Joker était important pour lui.

Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de son passé et de la raison pour laquelle il en voulait tant à Joker.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant Zoro passer son bras autour de ses épaules puis sourit en voyant le mercenaire gêné. Il était vrai que les démonstrations d'affection et ce genre de choses n'étaient pas trop pour eux mais Zoro essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait et de lui montrer son soutien.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Zoro.

-Alors explique-moi.

Law ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

Zoro était son partenaire et il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter.

Il gardait ça en lui depuis trop longtemps et s'il y avait bien une personne à qui il pouvait se confier, c'était bien lui.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il voulait en parler, c'était Zoro.

Paris, Commissariat de police, 18h57

Le capitaine Smoker observa une dernière fois les notes du médecin légiste sur l'affaire Kuro. Il soupira et voulut boire son café mais son verre était vide.

-Tashigi !

L'agent Tashigi qui se trouvait à quatre pattes par terre dans l'espoir fou de retrouver ses lunettes qui se trouvaient en fait sur sa tête se releva précipitamment.

-Oui, capitaine ! cria t-elle, faisant sursauter son supérieur.

-Va me chercher un café, grogna Smoker.

-Euh... Très bien. Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas vu mes lunettes?

-Sur ta tête, idiote.

La jeune femme le remercia en bégayant et partit en courant chercher le café de son supérieur. Smoker leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

Il referma le dossier qu'il était en train de lire et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Pour le chef de la police, l'affaire Kuro était réglée et Smoker n'avait donc plus besoin d'enquêter mais lui n'y arrivait pas. Il avait arrêté le coupable, ou plutôt le prétendu coupable. Tout correspondait et celui-ci avait même avoué ses crimes.

Le coupable parfait...

Il s'en serait sorti s'il n'était pas venu se livrer lui-même à la police mais quand il avait apprit qu'un innocent risquait de croupir en prison à cause du crime qu'il avait commis, il était venu se livrer aux forces de l'ordre. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il disait.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à Smoker. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quand Zoro avait été amené, Smoker avait pu voir son tatouage. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas qu'un simple tatouage. Celui-ci lui évoquait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il souffla. Il avait besoin de rentrer et de se reposer. Il continuerait à cogiter demain. Au moment de sortir, il croisa l'agent Tashigi.

-Capitaine Smoker, vous partez?

-Oui.

-...Et votre café alors?

-T'as qu'à le boire.

Paris, Hôpital, 20h42

Le docteur César Clown soupira, fatigué par sa journée. Il n'avait pas arrêté de courir partout pour s'occuper de dizaines de blessés. Il y avait eu un terrible accident sur l'autoroute un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. De nombreux blessés mais aucun mort, c'était le principal.

César entra dans son bureau et se laissa lourdement retomber sur son fauteuil. D'un geste las, il desserra sa cravate tout en attrapant son portable de l'autre main. Il le déverrouilla avant de regarder s'il avait reçu des messages ou des appels pendant son service. Aucun. César grimaça. Joker lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il aurait bientôt les données concernant le smile. Et là, rien. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout cela prenait-il donc autant de temps ?

Le docteur essaya de se calmer. S'énerver tout seul dans son bureau ne servait à rien, d'autant que Joker devait être encore plus furieux que lui. Le chef de la Don Quichotte Family avait investi énormément d'argent dans ce projet. De nombreux acheteurs impatients s'étaient déjà manifestés mais peu importe tout l'argent que ces gens débourseraient. Tant que la Don Quichotte Family ne possédait pas les données pour confectionner le remède, rien ne se passerait. Joker ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre sur le marché un virus dont il ne pouvait même pas se protéger.

Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Bien décidé à en savoir plus, il appela Joker.

_-César ? Que veux-tu ?_ attaqua aussitôt Doflamingo.

Le Docteur César Clown grimaça. Le chef n'était pas de bonne humeur apparemment.

-Bonsoir, Joker, coassa t-il.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

-J'appelais juste pour m'informer un peu.

César était un peu hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Joker semblait plus que furieux et dans ces moments-là, il était toujours à prendre avec des pincettes. Peut-être aurait-il du s'abstenir de prendre contact avec lui et attendre des nouvelles comme d'habitude…

\- Je voulais savoir où on en était avec le smile, fit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

_-Nulle part pour l'instant ! grogna le chef. Cet imbécile de Portgas ne sait rien du tout !_

Devoir le dire tout haut sembla encore plus énerver le chef de la Don Quichotte Family.

-Portgas ? demanda le docteur qui n'était pas au courant de tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire.

_-Oui, c'était un des hommes de Barbe Blanche. D'après Barbe Noire, il DEVAIT avoir ses foutues données ! _

-Peut-être s'attendait-il à être surveillé et les a-t-il alors passées à un membre de sa famille ou à un ami ? supposa-t-il.

-_Es-tu sourd ?!_

Joker marmonna quelque chose mais le docteur ne l'entendit pas. Il supposa qu'il devait invectiver quelqu'un.

-_Je t'ai dis qu'il ne savait rien! s'agaça Doflamingo. Et puis, c'est pas à Monkey D. Luffy qu'il va donner ces informations!_

-Monkey D. Luffy... Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

_-C'est son plus jeune frère. _

César fronça les sourcils avant de mettre le haut parleur et de fouiller dans les papiers sur son bureau. Après un petit moment, il tomba sur une enveloppe où se trouvaient les résultats des analyses qu'avait faites le jeune homme. À présent qu'il avait le dossier sous la main, César se sentait bête d'avoir oublier le nom du jeune homme.

-Il a fait des analyses il y a quelques jours, l'informa celui-ci.

\- _Enfin_. _Le macaque __aurait__-il peur de ce __qu'a__ pu lui refiler Bellamy ? _

Joker rigola et César s'efforça de faire de même.

-Il semblerait, continua le médecin.

-_Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je vais raccrocher. Les choses bougent ici. Portgas ne savait pas grand-chose mais j'ai trouvé une autre personne bien plus au courant que lui. Si tout se passe bien, je te recontacterais dans quelques jours pour que tu me fasses enfin ce foutu antidote._

César fronça les sourcils, perdu. Pourquoi le chef était-il de si mauvaise humeur alors qu'il semblait enfin avoir une piste sérieuse ? S'était-il passé quelque chose plus tôt ?

-_Je te laisse donc annoncer au jeune Chapeau de paille ses '' merveilleux '' résultats. _

Joker eut un profond rire de gorge qui amusa César. Il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu.

Paris, Appartement de Luffy et Usopp, 21h18

Luffy et Usopp étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé en train de regarder un vieux film d'horreur. Ils avaient fermé les volets et s'étaient même préparés des pop-corn salés et sucrés pour pouvoir encore mieux apprécier le film.

Cela faisait juste 30 minutes que le film avait commencé mais Usopp était déjà complètement terrorisé. Il se cachait les yeux avec ses mains et passait son temps à crier, ce qui amusait Luffy car grâce à ça, il pouvait manger tous les pop-corn.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son meilleur ami avait aussi peur. Pour lui, le film était amusant et quand il était tout juste surpris, Usopp lui hurlait comme un cochon qu'on égorge. D'ailleurs, ils allaient sûrement avoir des problèmes avec les voisins...

-Usopp, faut que je te dise quelque chose !

-Hein...?

Usopp écarta un peu ses doigts et observa Luffy.

-Je sors avec Law! C'est mon chéri pour de vrai maintenant !

-Q-q-q-quoi !? Depuis quand? Et comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que tu voulais plus le voir? Et putain, t'as vraiment choisi ton moment pour me dire ça !

-Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, je voulais plus le revoir. Il m'avait fait vraiment trop mal. Mais on s'est vu à la bibliothèque et je lui ai fait croire que j'avais un nouveau mec. Il a pété un câble et m'a dit de le quitter !

-Wow, c'est chaud… Et t'as fais quoi, toi?

-Je lui ai dis non. Mais ça lui a pas plu alors il m'a fait comprendre qu'il me laissait pas le choix. Que j'étais à lui et à personne d'autre !

-Je savais pas qu'il était du genre possessif...

-Moi non plus.

-Je suis super content pour toi, vieux ! Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble? demanda Usopp.

-Un mois et 3 jours.

-Et vous...?

Luffy acquiesça timidement.

Ils continuèrent un peu à parler de la relation de Luffy avec le médecin jusqu'à ce que Usopp se remette à crier quand l'assassin du film refit son apparition. Luffy esquissa un sourire en observant son ami. Ils étaient bien tous les deux. Comme au bon vieux temps. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé…

Depuis qu'il avait fait ses analyses, Luffy évitait Trafalgar Law. Il n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face. Le médecin lui avait fait confiance, il lui avait répété combien tout ça était important. Et là, en plus d'être lui-même en mauvaise posture, il avait embarqué Law dans ses problèmes.

Luffy avait peur de savoir. Peur d'être malade. Peur que ce soit grave. Que se passerait-il pour son couple ? Il s'était mis avec le médecin depuis quelques semaines seulement et voilà qu'il risquait déjà de le perdre…

D'habitude, peu importait les situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait, Luffy arrivait toujours à s'en sortir. Il ne se voyait pas perdre cette fois-ci encore, même si ça ne dépendait pas de lui au final. Il devait rester fort pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Pour pouvoir affronter la terrible vérité si besoin.

Seuls ses frères, Zoro et Law étaient au courant de son viol et il voulait que ça reste ainsi. Personne d'autre ne devait savoir et pour ça, il devait être en bonne santé. Ne rien avoir. Il pourrait alors continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien. A faire semblant... Encore et encore.

Luffy éclata de rire quand l'une des protagonistes du film chuta lors de sa tentative de fuite mais malheureusement, le cœur n'y était pas. Usopp, trop absorbé par son film, ne le remarqua pas. Tout comme Law ne percevait rien de l'état de stress de son compagnon. Le médecin sortait beaucoup et Luffy avait arrêté de s'en préoccuper, trouvant cela inutile puisqu'à la fin, ils finissaient tout le temps par se disputer. Il n'en avait plus la force et plus l'envie.

Luffy avait envie d'en parler. Il avait besoin de conseil et de soutien mais alors que ses frères lui avaient proposé leur écoute, il s'était muré dans le silence. Il les avait assez embêté comme ça. Ace et Sabo étaient venus à Paris pour avoir une nouvelle vie, pas pour s'occuper de leur petit frère.

Il n'était plus un enfant maintenant. Il était grand temps qu'il soit un peu plus automne et responsable. Il avait oublié de faire ses analyses et la peur qu'il éprouvait en attendant ses résultats n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. S'il l'avait fait comme convenu quelques jours après son agression, il serait déjà au courant de sa situation. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir si oui ou non, il était en bonne santé.

Luffy jeta un coup d'œil à Usopp. Devait-il lui parler ? Usopp était son meilleur ami... Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ?

Luffy hésita, ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un mot puis se ravisa. Non, jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'il s'était fait violer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone du Chapeau de paille sonna, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées moroses. Les deux amis se regardèrent, un peu surpris. Personne ne les appelait jamais à cette heure-là. Finalement, Luffy se leva et alla répondre.

-_Bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis le Dr César. J'aimerais parler à Monkey .D Luffy, s'il vous plaît._

Luffy sentit son pouls accélérer et des sueurs froides couler le long de ses tempes. Les analyses ! Ses mains devinrent de plus en plus moites. Il allait enfin savoir s'il avait quelque chose ou pas. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance d'avoir quoi que ce soit mais même si les risques n'étaient pas spécialement nombreux, ils étaient tout de même là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Usopp mais celui-ci avait déjà reporté son attention sur la télé.

Le Chapeau de paille préféra tout de même changer de pièce pour plus de discrétion. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit enfin à son interlocuteur.

-C'est... moi, répondit-il, la gorge nouée.

_-Ah, bonsoir. J'ai les résultats des analyses que vous aviez faites la dernière fois._

-Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose, docteur?

Luffy attendit mais rien ne vint. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas? Est-ce que ça l'amusait de faire durer le suspense?!

Ou peut-être qu'il n'osait pas lui révéler les résultats de ses analyses parce qu'ils n'étaient pas bons? Aussi apeuré que l'était Luffy, il pouvait pourtant tout entendre. Après tout, s'il avait une IST, il pouvait toujours se soigner, non? Alors pourquoi le Dr César ne lui disait-ilrien ?

-Qu'est ce que j'ai, docteur?

_-Je..._

-Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît !

_-Vous avez le VIH._

Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule. Le VIH... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui ! Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, bientôt suivie par d'autres. Et puis il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Bellamy le soir où il l'avait violé.

_« Je ne vais pas te tuer mais ce sera tout comme. »_

_-Je suis désolé, Luffy._

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Dracule Mihawk ! Je suis venu pour me battre avec toi !

Zoro avait crié aussi fort qu'il avait pu. Paré au terriblement affrontement qui l'attendait, il tenait fermement ses trois sabres dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer. Mihawk se tenait nonchalamment devant lui, pas intéressé pour un sou.

-Comment es-tu entré? demanda t-il après un très long moment.

-Un monsieur avec les cheveux rouges m'a laissé entrer. Il m'a dit que vous étiez par là, répondit Zoro.

Mihawk leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Shanks avait encore fait des siennes. Le sabreur observa son vis à vis qui le regardait les yeux emplis de défi. Finalement, il se leva, soupira et commença à partir.

-Ne te défile pas ! Je suis venu exprès pour pouvoir t'affronter ! cria quand il remarqua que le mercenaire ne comptait pas l'affronter.

-Si tu tiens tant à te battre contre moi, soit. Mais d'abord, gagne contre Law et après on verra.

Law fixa Mihawk, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas trop quand le mercenaire se déchargeait ainsi de ses problèmes. Cependant, malgré son énervement, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose pour protester. De plus, le mercenaire était déjà parti et il reporta alors son regard sur l'enfant à l'étrange chevelure verte.

* * *

Je suis sacrément fière des changements apportés, merci à ma bêta qui a fait du bon boulot sur ce chapitre ( comme sur tout les autres ^^ ).

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Note 2 : Ce chapitre retrace le passé de Law et fait suite à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Zoro plus tôt. C'est un chapitre flash-back.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 28_

_Chapitre Flash-back_

Lyon, base des Supernovae, 27 décembre 1991, 22h04

Le maître des lieux était affalé sur son bureau, regardant distraitement la photo que la précédente génération de Supernovae avait prise. Tout le monde se trouvait sur la photo pour une fois.

Il se sentait nostalgique. Roger lui avait passé le flambeau et c'était maintenant à lui de diriger le plus puissant groupe de mercenaires de l'histoire.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait y arriver mais il n'était pas stressé. Il était entouré de personnes compétentes et il était plus que motivé à mener à bien la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Roger lui avait fait confiance et il ne comptait pas le décevoir.

Il caressa délicatement le cadre de la photo et esquissa un sourire en se rappelant du jour où la photo avait été prise. Il reposa le cadre quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant entrer son ami et rival de toujours, Mihawk.

Il chercha à tâtons son verre de scotch sur son bureau et le but cul sec quand Mihawk referma la porte.

-Ne t'arrêtes donc tu jamais de boire?

-Et toi, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de sourire?

Mihawk soupira. Shanks et l'alcool… Le roux se leva et se tint devant son ami.

-Tu t'habitues à ton nouveau bureau ?

Shanks se retourna et observa le dit bureau avant de reporter son attention sur son ami, et plus précisément sur son tatouage.

-Des fois, je me dis que tu devrais être à ma place. Que tu gérerais certainement ça mieux que moi…

-Sûrement mais c'est toi qui a été choisi et je pense que tout comme moi, tu arriveras à gérer la nouvelle génération. Peut-être pas parfaitement mais convenablement.

Shanks rigola un peu. Venant de Mihawk, il s'agissait soit d'un encouragement soit d'un compliment. Il s'avança un peu plus du brun et abaissa légèrement le haut de son tee-shirt, dévoilant ainsi sa clavicule.

-Ne l'enlève pas.

De son index, il traça délicatement le contour du tatouage.

-Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Shanks.

Celui-ci le poussa jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière eux. Il arracha le haut de son rival et l'envoya valser loin d'eux. Il prit alors le soin d'admirer le torse parfaitement musclé du brun et continua à caresser l'endroit où se trouvait son tatouage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire? s'énerva le brun.

-Ça se voit, non?

-Tu es saoul et je ne suis pas d'humeur. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre si ta queue te démange autant !

Loin de se laisser démonter par la rudesse du brun, Shanks l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il empoigna ensuite vigoureusement ses fesses et colla son bassin à celui de son rival. Mihawk protesta sans grande conviction puis laissa tomber. Il se plaignait toujours un peu au début mais se laissait vite aller dans les bras du roux.

Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient et gémissaient comme si c'était la dernière fois. Shanks venait d'enlever son haut et suçotait allègrement les tétons de Mihawk. Celui-ci baissa légèrement le pantalon et boxer du roux, dévoilant un magnifique _**I **_sur sa fesse gauche.

-Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait ton tatouage ici.

-Un jour.

Shanks rigola avant de revenir embrasser le brun à pleine bouche. Le sabreur le poussa jusqu'au bureau et automatiquement, Shanks noua ses jambes autour des hanches du brun.

-Shanks, Corazon est rentr- Oh, putain ! J'ai rien vu !

Baggy se retourna précipitamment, se détournant ainsi de la vue de ses amis en plein ébat. Il se cacha même les yeux avec ses mains pour être sûr de ne rien voir. Il patienta alors quelques instants le temps qu'ils se rhabillent et se retourna enfin. Mihawk commença à s'éloigner mais la voix de Shanks le retint.

-On continuera ça une autre fois.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

Et il partit, laissant Shanks et Baggy seuls.

-Corazon est rentré?

-Euh... Oui. Il a ramené quelque chose pour toi.

Baggy s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle Shanks passait d'un sujet à un autre. Après quelques explications, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Corazon était assis sur un lit où reposait un petit enfant gravement blessé qui dormait profondément.

-Qui est-ce?

-Trafalgar Law. C'est le seul survivant du massacre qu'a commis Joker aujourd'hui.

Shanks fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut que tu le prennes avec toi.

-Je ne prends que les meilleurs, Corazon.

-Je sais et c'est bien pour ça que je te dis de le prendre. Il a du potentiel, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre à ce massacre ?

-Il ne l'a pas fait, je l'ai sauvé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Joker le tuer.

Shanks soupira et reporta son attention sur le corps chétif qui dormait encore, emmitouflé dans des draps beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Si Corazon lui disait qu'il en valait la peine, il en valait certainement la peine.

-Qui s'occupera de lui?

-Je le ferai.

-Oh, et tu comptes lui dire pour le lien qui t'unit à Joker? Quand il l'apprendra, car il l'apprendra, je doute qu'il veuille encore te parler.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui. Absolument rien.

Lyon, base des Supernovae, 01 janvier 1992

Shanks était assis sur son bureau et feuilletait les derniers contrats qu'il avait reçus. Quand il avait hérité de l'organisation de mercenaires, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir autant de succès. Il jubilait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir se faire autant d'argent de cette manière.

Après avoir fini de trier les nouveaux contrats, il constata qu'il n'en n'avait retenu que 4 finalement. Le premier contrat concernait un homme qui avait été accusé de viol et de meurtre. Il avait été innocenté pour manque de preuve. C'était une affaire assez complexe mais rien d'inhabituel. Beaucoup de personne faisait appel à son organisation pour des histoires de vengeance. Le deuxième contrat concernait une sombre affaire d'héritage : tuer le demi-frère du client pour ne pas avoir besoin de partager. Les gens étaient vraiment prêts à bien des choses quand l'argent était en jeu….

-Patron...

C'est la voix de son '' secrétaire '' qui le sortit de ses pensés peu glorieuses. Celui-ci constata qu'il était réveillé et ne faisait rien pour masquer le sourire qui ornait son visage.

Shanks se dépêcha de ranger tous les documents qui traînaient sur son bureau. A cette vision, son secrétaire eut un petit sourire. Son patron était si transparent… Enfin, pour ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment.

-Dépêchons!

C'est au rythme du pas de course qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur nouvelle recrue.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le patron de l'organisation s'avança d'un pas digne vers le lit où un petit enfant reposait. Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme à coté de lui. Les médicaments l'empêchaient de trop bouger mais il put tout de même s'asseoir sur son lit. Il refusait de se montrer faible devant quiconque. Il put voir que derrière l'homme à ses cotés, il y avait un autre homme tout aussi austère.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Ton nouveau chef. Je t'ai sauvé de la merde dans laquelle tu vivais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Le patron de l'organisation eut un petit rictus amusé. Il aimait bien ce garçon. Ça se voyait qu'il était promu à de grandes choses. Il avait du talent et il comptait bien l'utiliser.

-Je vais t'entraîner et tu travailleras pour moi.

-...Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?

-Beaucoup de choses. Notamment tuer.

Le petit enfant tressaillit à ces mots. Son interlocuteur l'avait remarqué mais n'en montra rien.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Tu ne veux pas?

-...Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Alors la question ne se pose pas.

Le plus âgé se leva, laissant l'enfant digérer ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Il se dirigea vers la porte, faisant signe à son secrétaire qu'ils partaient mais avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna et regarda l'enfant d'à peine 4 ans qui l'observait également.

-J'aimerais te souhaiter une bonne année mais maintenant que tu fais partie des Supernovae, je pense que tu ne passeras plus de bonne année. Alors je vais m'abstenir.

-Je n'ai jamais passé de bonne année alors je m'en fous.

Il ne put que sourire face cette réplique. Cet enfant était vraiment prometteur.

-Repose-toi. Ton entraînement commence à 06h00.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Repose-toi quand même.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre !

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il savait que son message était passé.

_**4 ans plus tard ( 1996 )**_

Corazon se tenait debout au fond de la pièce et observait Law maintenant âgé de 8 ans essayer de se défaire de ses liens. Chronomètre en main, il regarda le petit enfant tenter de se libérer par tous les moyens.

L'entraînement des Supernovae se divisait en trois étapes. La première consistait à forger le corps à l'aide de moyens très simples comme la musculation et augmenter son endurance. Il s'agissait aussi de prendre soin de son esprit et de son intelligence. Pour faire partie de l'élite, il ne fallait pas seulement avoir les muscles ou le cerveau mais les deux. La deuxième était l'apprentissage de techniques dite professionnelles. Pendant cette étape, les futurs mercenaires apprenaient à devenir de véritables experts dans certains domaines tels que se libérer s'ils étaient faits prisonniers ou encore forcer des serrures. Et surtout, élaborer des plans infaillibles.

La dernière étape consistait tout naturellement à réussir ses missions. Il y avait des règles à respecter et la réussite de la mission était la première. Si on n'était pas sûr de réussir une mission, on ne l'acceptait pas. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Ils étaient des professionnels et en tant que tels, ils se devaient d'obtenir des résultats à la hauteur de leurs réputations.

Corazon reporta son attention sur Law quand il l'entendit gigoter et tirer fortement sur ses liens. Law commençait à perdre patience. En même temps, il le comprenait car ça faisait presque deux heures qu'il était attaché à cette chaise. Pourtant, s'il voulait pouvoir s'en sortir, il allait devoir utiliser sa tête et garder son calme. Ça ne faisait _que_ deux heures. Généralement, lorsqu'on pratiquait cet exercice pour la première fois, on mettait en moyenne 2h45. Certaines personnes mettaient même jusqu'à cinq heures. Corazon lui-même avait mis environ trois heures.

Corazon commença à s'inquiéter quand Law força excessivement sur ses liens pour les faire céder. Il s'avança, légèrement paniqué. Du sang commençait à couler des poignets de l'enfant.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras. Tout ce que tu réussiras à faire, c'est t'abîmer les poignets.

Contrairement aux indications du plus vieux, l'enfant continua à forcer, faisant s'écouler toujours un peu plus de sang. Quand Corazon comprit que Law ne comptait pas s'arrêter de maltraiter ses mains, il accourut vers lui pour intervenir mais il était trop tard.

Law s'était enfin libéré et se tenait fièrement debout au centre de la pièce, les poignets ensanglantés.

-J'ai mis combien de temps?

Le plus âgé le dévisagea, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Les poignets de Law étaient pratiquement en lambeau. Il devait souffrir le martyr et tout ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir combien de temps il avait mis pour se libérer !?

Corazon arrêta le chronomètre et parla d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Deux heures et 13 minutes.

Law soupira comme s'il était dégouté d'avoir mis autant de temps.

A cet instant, le mercenaire sortit de sa torpeur et s'approcha à une vitesse hallucinante pour inspecter ses blessures. Il grimaça fortement en voyant les dégâts et se demanda comment Law faisait pour ne pas pleurer de douleur.

-Viens, il faut vite qu'on aille à l'infirmerie !

Law le suivit, pas le moins du monde inquiet.

Le médecin s'occupa de suite du jeune homme. Il lui passa d'ailleurs un sacré savon que Law ignora superbement.

-C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de vous énervez ! Ça fait pas si mal que ça.

-Pas si mal que ça ?! T'as vu l'état de tes poignets?

-Ça fait pas mal, je te dis. Je suis pas une chochotte, moi.

-Tu insinues que moi, je suis une chochotte ?

-Tu insinues ce que tu veux.

Le mercenaire tiqua. Law et sa langue un peu trop bien pendue.

-Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, Law, n'est ce pas?

Le médecin soupira quand Law se contenta de hausser mollement les épaules, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? ». Quelques mois plus tôt, Law était venu parce que lors de l'un de ses entraînements, il s'était retourné l'ongle. Rien de vraiment grave en soit à part que l'entraînement en question avait eu lieu le matin et que Law n'était venu que le soir. Le médecin avait eu du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à occulter la douleur lancinante à son doigt, et certainement pas autant de temps.

-J'aimerais te faire passer un petit test, Law.

Le médecin prit une petite aiguille dans le tiroir de son bureau et fit rouler son tabouret pour se rapprocher de l'enfant. Corazon s'installa alors sur la chaise à côté du lit du patient.

-Je vais te piquer avec cette aiguille et je veux que tu me dises si oui ou non tu as mal. Tu as compris ?

Law acquiesça et le médecin commença son test. Law resta neutre et se contenta de dire si oui ou non il avait mal comme le médecin le lui avait demandé. Il se crispa légèrement quand le médecin lui annonça que désormais, il aurait les yeux bandés pendant la manœuvre.

Celui-ci effleura la peau juvénile avec l'aiguille et s'étonna quand Law annonça avoir mal. Il n'en montra toutefois rien et continua.

Corazon gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise quand le médecin enfonça la moitié de l'aiguille dans la jambe droite de Law et que celui-ci annonça le plus simplement du monde ne pas avoir mal. Lorsqu'il déclara ressentir une douleur alors que le médecin avait juste posé l'aiguille sur sa jambe sans l'enfoncer, il sut que Law mentait.

Il ne ressentait pas la douleur.

\- Law, tu peux enlever le bandana.

-Bon, c'est bon, je peux partir ? Corazon doit me payer une glace.

-Je...

Le médecin soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder ce genre de sujet. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil au mercenaire et le trouvait pâle comme la mort, il comprit qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est l'ICD, Law?

-L'insensibilité congénitale à la douleur est une maladie. Le plus souvent de cause génétique, elle est caractérisée par la perte du sens de la nociception soit une incapacité à percevoir la douleur sous toutes ses formes et sur tout le corps avec conservation des autres sensations tactiles. J'étais pas sûr mais en fait, je suis bien malade.

-Tu...tu savais? s'étonna le médecin.

Law se contenta juste de hausser les épaules.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? demanda Corazon.

-Je savais pas que c'était important.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est !

-Je ne peux pas ressentir la douleur, c'est un avantage dans les missions. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça?

Quand Corazon vit l'expression interrogative sur le visage de Law, il sut qu'il était sérieux. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi c'était important.

-Law, sais-tu pourquoi on n'accepte jamais une mission si on n'est pas sûr de la réussir?

-Parce que la réputation des Supernovæ pourrait être entachée si on ne la réussit pas.

Le mercenaire rigola, franchement amusé par les propos du brun.

-En réalité, c'est moins tordu que ça. La règle numéro 1 est en fait un « deux en un ». On n'accepte jamais une mission si on n'est pas sûr de la réussir, certes mais pour toi, qu'est-ce que c'est une mission réussie ?

-Quand la tâche a été menée à bien sans complication. Que le client est content et que...

Soudain, Law tiqua et comprit.

-Je suis désolé.

-Si tu as compris, c'est bon. On est peut-être des mercenaires mais avant tout, on est une famille. Ne crois pas que si tu es blessé, personne ne s'en fera pour toi.

Law se sentait bête et il n'osa même pas relever la tête.

-Bon et si on allait la manger cette glace ?

Corazon souriait et il était pratiquement sûr que Law en faisait de même.

_Une mission réussie c'est :_

_-Quand la tâche a été menée à bien sans complication. _

_-Que le client est satisfait._

_-Qu'il n'y a pas de blessé._

_**4 ans plus tard ( 2000 )**_

-Trafalgar !

Eustass entra dans la salle d'entraînement qu'occupaient actuellement Corazon et Law.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Eustass?

-Viens te battre !

-Non, je suis occupé.

L'enfant soupira, lassé du manège du roux.

-Putain ! Tu fais chier, personne ne veut s'entraîner avec moi ! grogna Eustass.

-En même temps...

Le roux fusilla du regard l'apprenti mercenaire alors que celui-ci faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ses pieds. Après quelques minutes à grommeler dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas, Eustass quitta la salle d'entraînement.

C'était toujours la même chose avec le roux. Les autres ne voulaient pas s'entraîner avec lui parce qu'il était soi disant trop violent et qu'en plus, il ne comprenait pas le vrai sens du mot '' entraînement ''. Kidd avait alors voulu se rapprocher des plus vieux mais malheureusement, les mercenaires ne le prenaient pas assez au sérieux pour accepter de travailler avec lui.

Shanks avait mis la main sur un être vraiment à part avec une force extraordinaire. Si seulement il s'en occupait plus sérieusement...

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec ton ami ? demanda Corazon une fois que le plus jeune fut parti.

-C'est pas mon ami, râla le brun. Il ne voulait pas jouer mais s'entraîner et il ne sait pas jouer !

-Oh... Et tu ne voulais pas t'entraîner avec lui ? s'étonna le plus vieux.

-Non, c'est une vraie brute. J'ai pas envie d'avoir plus de bleus. De toute façon, je dois aller voir le doc pour mes cours.

-Oh, le pauvre. Il doit s'ennuyer tout seul…

Law leva les yeux au ciel devant la mine triste de son mentor.

-Shanks n'a qu'à s'occuper de lui.

-Oh, il le fera. Quand il aura décuvé, rigola Corazon.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Law se sépara de Corazon et alla prendre une douche avant d'aller voir le médecin. Son mentor le regarda partir un peu tristement, Law avait maintenant 12 ans et malgré les années il avait toujours autant de mal à aller vers les autres. Kidd avait à peine 4 ans de moins que lui, bien entendu qu'ils devaient avoir des choses en commun. Ou si Law préférait les personnes plus calme il aurait pu jouer avec X-Drake. Mais bon il n'était pas certain qu'un adolescent de presque 18 ans est véritablement envie de passer du temps avec un gamin taciturne. Ils étaient tout les deux née en octobre, ça rapprochait ce genre de chose normalement, non ?

Corazon soupira, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il laisse tomber. Le problème venait avant tout de Law et de son manque de sociabilité, ou plutôt de la difficulté qu'il avait à faire confiance aux autres.

-Bonjour, Law. Comment te sens-tu? Le salua le médecin du QG.

-Ça va.

Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau.

-Je crois que je me suis cogné le pied pendant l'entraînement. Je pense pas que ce soit grave mais c'est quand même un peu rouge.

Le médecin acquiesça et commença à l'ausculter. Depuis que son mentor savait pour sa maladie, il faisait extrêmement attention à lui.

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu rouge mais c'est juste parce que tu as du te cogner un peu fort. Tu n'as rien de grave.

Law hocha la tête et resta un peu avec le médecin. Il étudia les bouquins qu'il avait dans l'infirmerie avant que Corazon n'entre.

-J'ai amené les glaces, Law !

Corazon s'installa sur le lit le plus proche du garçon et lui tendit une glace.

-La vanille pour toi et la fraise pour moi.

-Merci. T'en as pas mangé, j'espère? fit-il, suspicieux.

-Pour qui tu me prends, Law. Voyons, j-

-Tais-toi. Ta glace est en train de fondre.

-Pourquoi vous ne faites pas ça ailleurs? s'agaça alors le médecin.

Law et Corazon ne prirent pas la peine de répondre au docteur et continuèrent à manger leurs glaces en silence.

Venir manger une glace après l'entraînement à l'infirmerie faisait maintenant partie de leur train-train quotidien. Parfois, ils allaient en ville pour acheter des affaires ou juste pour se promener. Corazon essayait de pousser Law à se rapprocher des autres futurs mercenaires mais malheureusement, celui-ci refusait toujours. Il répétait inlassablement qu'il avait autre chose à faire.

Cependant, Corazon savait très bien qu'il restait à l'écart car il avait peur que ceux-ci le jugent par rapport à sa maladie.

_**3 ans plus tard (2003 ) **_

Law était maintenant un jeune adolescent de 15 ans qui loin de s'être ouvert c'était encore plus renfermer qu'avant. Il passait son temps entre l'entraînement, l'infirmerie et la salle de repos ou il lisait de nombreux livre de médecine. Law était tranquillement en train de lire un livre traitant de l'atrophie spinocérébelleuse quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il regarda Jewerly dans une interrogation muette mais la pauvre adolescente n'en savait pas plus que lui. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de retourner à des occupations plus intéressante pour une jeune fille de 13 ans.

-C'est pas encore Kid qui fout le bordel? demanda t-elle par dessus son magasine.

-Non, il est parti dans un autre pays avec Shanks, normalement.

Quand le bruit devint un peut plus fort, Law se leva, intrigué, et alla dans le couloir. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Un enfant à l'étrange chevelure verte, sortant tout juste de l'enfance, pas encore dans l'adolescence. Il semblait plus jeune que Kid, peut-être avait-il 10 ans...

-Dracule Mihawk ! Je suis venu pour me battre avec toi !

Zoro avait crié aussi fort qu'il avait pu. Paré au terriblement affrontement qui l'attendait, il tenait fermement ses trois sabres dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer. Mihawk se tenait nonchalamment devant lui, pas intéressé pour un sou.

-Comment es-tu entré? demanda t-il après un très long moment.

-Un monsieur avec les cheveux rouges m'a laissé entrer. Il m'a dit que vous étiez par là, répondit Zoro.

Mihawk leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Shanks avait encore fait des siennes. Le sabreur observa son vis à vis qui le regardait les yeux emplis de défi. Finalement, il se leva, soupira et commença à partir.

-Ne te défile pas ! Je suis venu exprès pour pouvoir t'affronter ! cria quand il remarqua que le mercenaire ne comptait pas l'affronter.

-Si tu tiens tant à te battre contre moi, soit. Mais d'abord, gagne contre Law et après on verra.

Law fixa Mihawk, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas trop quand le mercenaire se déchargeait ainsi de ses problèmes. Cependant, malgré son énervement, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose pour protester. De plus, le mercenaire était déjà parti et il reporta alors son regard sur l'enfant à l'étrange chevelure verte.

Il tenait trois sabres en bois, un dans chaque main et un dans la bouche. Law arqua un sourcil, plutôt étonné. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un se battre de cette manière.

-Tu vas faire quoi? demanda Jewerly qui était elle aussi sortie.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, marmonna Law.

Jewerly se poussa et laissa passer Law qui retourna dans la pièce où il était précédemment pour prendre son sabre. Quand Jewerly le vit faire, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Attends, t'es pas sérieux ?! Tu vas pas utiliser ton sabre ! Le gamin utilise juste des bokken !

-J'ai que ça de toute façon.

Law se rapprocha de Zoro et de près, les cinq années qui les séparaient était plus que visible. Loin de se laisser intimider par le sabre de Law, Zoro inclina la tête en signe de respect pour remercier le brun de bien vouloir se battre avec lui.

-Pourquoi tu veux te battre avec Mihawk?

-Parce que je veux devenir le plus grand sabreur au monde. Et je ne pourrai pas réaliser mon rêve tant que je n'aurai pas battu Mihawk !

Law esquissa un petit sourire. Ce gamin le faisait rire. Il se croyait vraiment capable de battre Mihawk en plus.

-Hé bien, allons-y.

Le combat dura à peine 10 minutes et Jewerly ne s'en étonna même pas. Law s'entraînait depuis qu'il avait 4 ans. Bien sûr qu'un simple gamin comme Zoro ne pouvait pas le battre comme ça. A la fin du combat, accompagné du brun, ils emmenèrent donc Zoro à l'infirmerie.

La victoire de Law était incontestable mais loin de se laisser démonter, Zoro revint tous les jours pour affronter l'adolescent alors même que ses blessures n'étaient pas encore guéries.

A force d'acharnement, il réussit à améliorer le temps de ses combats contre Law et l'adolescent taciturne qu'était le futur médecin commença doucement mais sûrement à apprécier l'enfant. Poussé par Corazon, Law se montra sociable pour finir par se lier d'amitié avec le jeune garçon. Petit à petit, ils se mirent même à aller manger une glace à la fin de leur duel. Certaines fois encore, ils se contentèrent tout simplement de discuter ou de se poser quelque part, appréciant la présence de l'autre.

-Arrête, grogna Law.

-De quoi ? demanda Zoro qui s'était arrêté de manger sa glace à la pistache pour fixer l'adolescent.

-De me regarder comme ça. Avec ces yeux, ajouta le futur mercenaire après un petit moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

Zoro fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son ami.

-Rien.

Conscient du regard du vert sur lui, Law arrêta de manger. Il observa le plus jeune qui le fixait toujours de ses yeux si profonds.

-On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu devrais t'endurcir, lâcha finalement le brun.

Zoro écouta attentivement Law, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Ses yeux... Il les trouvait normaux, lui mais si Law lui disait ça, c'est que c'était vrai. On pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert alors ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait tant de mal à battre ses adversaires ? Zoro se fit la réflexion que c'était certainement le cas et donc qu'il devait à tout prix changer.

-Tu viens tous les jours mais t'as pas école ou un truc comme ça? demanda soudainement Law.

Zoro se contenta juste de hausser les épaules.

-Et tes parents, ça les gêne pas que tu rentres couvert de bleus tous les soirs? Une fois de plus, Zoro se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-T'as une maison? demanda Law, de plus en plus intrigué par la situation du vert.

Et cette fois-ci, Zoro ne répondit rien du tout. Imperturbable, il se contenta de finir sa glace. De toute façon, Law avait déjà compris que Zoro n'avait sûrement pas de maison. Et sûrement pas de famille non plus.

Les mois continuèrent à s'écouler et Zoro continua à venir. Jusqu'à ce que Law lui propose de rester un soir. Celui-ci avait avancé le fait que s'il dormait là, il n'aurait pas à faire le trajet le lendemain. Le vert avait accepté l'invitation de Law et ce qui ne devait durer qu'une nuit avait duré encore et encore. Au début Zoro se faisait tout petit, Law avait beau lui assurer que tout allait bien il se sentait comme un intrus ici. Après tout aucun adulte ne lui avait permit d'emménager au QG. Et puis, un jour alors qu'il rasait les murs du couloirs menant à la salle d'entraînement numéro 3, Mihawk l'avait salué. Simplement, sans rien lui dire d'autres, et sans lui demander d'explication quant à sa présence en ses lieux. Zoro, heureux, lui avait répondit le sourire aux lèvres. Sans le savoir le plus grand sabreur au monde venait de le rassurer sur sa présence ici.

-Comment se débrouille t-il ? fit un jour Mihawk.

-Il se débrouille bien. Il progresse à une vitesse hallucinante. Et je suis sûr que si tu l'entraînais, il serait encore plus fort, lui répondit Law.

Mihawk médita les paroles de Law. Shanks lui avait demandé de trouver un disciple pour intégrer les Supernovae et Zoro semblait apte à occuper cette place. Apte à intégrer l'organisation de mercenaires mais surtout, il était le candidat idéal pour être son disciple.

Nerveux, Law le contempla, parfaitement au courant des pensées du plus vieux. Mihawk allait certainement demander à Zoro s'il souhaitait intégrer l'organisation mais Law ne le souhaitait pas.

Il avait déjà dû effectuer des missions pour l'organisation et il était sûr que ce milieu n'allait pas convenir au vert. Mais aussi sûr qu'il était persuadé que la pègre ne conviendrait pas à l'enfant, il était tout aussi certain que Zoro allait accepter.

L'organisation était tout ce qu'il avait après tout.

**1 an plus tard ( 2004 )**

Zoro baissa la tête. Il ne voulait plus regarder.

Ils avaient tous été convoqués une heure plus tôt dans la salle d'entraînement du premier étage. Tout le monde sans exception. Les futurs mercenaires étaient alignés au fond de la pièce alors que les anciens se trouvaient sur les côtés.

Kidd était au centre et respirait par à-coups. Il s'effondra quand il reçut un énième coup au ventre.

Il n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Il savait très bien qu'il le méritait. Ce qu'il avait fait était horrible et irresponsable. Il avait accepté une mission sans d'abord passer par Shanks et l'avait de plus effectué sans son consentement. Toutefois, le roux ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chef de l'organisation s'énervait autant. Il avait juste brûlé un orphelinat vide ! Il n'y avait aucun blessé, juste un bâtiment complètement en ruines. En plus, il n'avait pas demandé une grosse somme au couple qui l'avait engagé. Il n'avait demandé qu'une seule chose.

-Tu as agis comme un imbécile ! Et bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne même pas !

Shanks soupira avant de regarder les autres futurs mercenaires. Il avait convoqué tout le monde pour qu'ils voient ce qui allait arriver à Kidd. La punition du roux devait être un exemple pour dissuader les autres d'en faire de même. Les règles très strictes de l'organisation devaient à tout prix être respectées car celles-ci permettaient à l'organisation de fonctionner aussi bien.

De plus, Kidd s'en était pris à l'orphelinat où résidait Ace. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser passer ça.

Il donna un autre coup qui envoya le jeune s'écrouler un peu plus loin par terre. Une photo tomba alors de la poche du roux, attirant de suite l'attention de Shanks.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Complètement paniqué, Kidd se dépêcha de se lever pour la ramasser avant Shanks, en vain. Ce dernier contempla la photo, incrédule.

-Où as-tu eu ça?

-Rends-la moi !

Il se releva et serra les poings.

-C'est pas à toi, je t'interdis de la regarder !

-Tu m'interdis... de regarder cette photo?

Shanks étouffa un petit rire amer et poursuivit d'un ton tranchant.

-Mais qui es-tu pour me l'interdire exactement, Kidd?

La tension monta et Corazon s'avança vers Kidd, prêt à agir si les choses dégénéraient.

-J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois le chef ! Cette photo est à moi et t'as pas le droit de la prendre !

Shanks fixa l'adolescent pendant un long moment avant de tendre la photo devant lui et de doucement commencer à la déchirer.

-Non !

Kidd essaya de courir vers le roux pour l'empêcher d'abîmer son bien mais alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un mètre, Corazon l'arrêta et le tint fermement dans ses bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage.

Impuissant, Kid vit la photo de Sabo retomber en lambeau par terre. Il cria, se débattit et supplia en pleurant mais rien n'y fit. Il avait désobéit aux règles et il était sanctionné pour ça.

Après cet épisode, Kid était devenu plus sérieux dans ses entraînements et s'était surtout montré plus impliqué dans l'organisation des Supernovæ.

Quelque part, Shanks se disait qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin. Bien sûr, Kidd n'avait plus jamais désobéi ni agit contre sa volonté après la punition qui lui avait été infligé mais... il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.

Le roux le regardait avec des yeux haineux. Sans doute avait-il perdu son respect ce jour-là.

Les semaines avaient passé et l'agitation qui avait animé l'organisation de mercenaires n'était plus qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir.

Jusqu'au jour où les nouvelles recrues se firent tatouer. Baggy était celui qui devait s'en charger. Il allait tatouer la moitié des jeunes aujourd'hui et le reste le lendemain.

-Tu vas le faire où ton tatouage, Law? Killer a dit qu'il voulait le faire sur la langue.

Jewerly grimaça, dégoûtée.

-C'est possible ça ?

-C'est surtout hideux.

Zoro acquiesça pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec Law.

-Apparemment, ils vont nous dire aussi avec qui on travaillera. Perso, j'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, Law.

-Ferme-la, Eustass-ya.

-De toute façon, on choisit pas alors...

Jewerly haussa les épaules et se leva.

-Bon, j'y vais. C'est à mon tour de passer à la casserole.

Jewerly quitta la salle, laissant les autres mercenaires à leur discussion. Certains étaient en train de parler comme Law, Zoro et Eustass alors que certains lisaient ou dormaient comme Killer et d'autres.

-Apparemment, Shanks, son tatouage il l'a sur le cul ! commença X-Drake qui venait de prendre la place vide de la jeune femme.

-Comment tu sais ça ? T'es pas parti vérifier quand même?

Kidd fit une petite grimace.

-Réfléchis un peu, Kidd. Personne l'a jamais vu et pourtant, il se balade souvent en boxer pendant l'été, exposa X-Drake.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas bête. Il est pas si con que ça finalement. Aie !

Kidd fusilla du regard Zoro qui venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Ne parle pas du boss comme ça, gronda celui-ci.

-Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre, grogna le roux.

Bizarrement, cette phrase jeta un froid dans la salle. Zoro avait toujours été quelqu'un de respectueux et Shanks, aussi bizarre soit-il, était leur boss. Kidd ne pouvait pas juste lui manquer de respect comme ça.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Jewerly était revenue et quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place auprès de Baggy. Les deux jours durant lesquels ils se firent tatouer furent très calmes, à l'image des jours de repos.

Ensuite, les binômes furent formés par Shanks. Celui ci s'était basé sur les forces et les lacunes de chacun ainsi que sur leurs affinités. La formation des duos était très importante. Les mercenaires devaient pouvoir confier leur vie à leur partenaire sans problème. La confiance était quelque chose de primordial et Shanks était heureux de constater que la nouvelle génération de mercenaire s'entendait si bien. Ils étaient une famille et il voulait que ce soit toujours ainsi, même après son départ.

Choisir les numéros n'avait pas été chose aisée non plus. Roger avait décidé des leurs en se basant sur leurs forces ainsi que leurs capacités à diriger. S'il suivait ce raisonnement, Zoro était loin d'être le dernier mais le jeune homme manquait cruellement d'expérience et de détermination sur certains points. Zoro avait encore du mal à mettre de côté ses sentiments et ses états d'âme lorsqu'il effectuait une mission. Il avait alors dû revoir tout ça, se demandant comment il devait faire.

Après avoir réfléchit pendant presque deux heures, Shanks avait enfin terminé l'attribution des numéros.

Kidd était le numéro I. Il était son héritier, celui qui dirigerait un jour l'organisation des Supernovae. Il était également sans conteste le plus fort mais il n'était pas que ça. Il était aussi très sensible et ne supportait pas les moqueries. Intrépide avec un léger penchant pour la violence, Kidd n'en était pas moins courageux.

Howkins, le numéro II. Noble et énigmatique. Howkins était une personne assez spirituelle qui avait un don pour prédire le sort de tout ce qu'il voyait. Il pouvait même prévoir les risques de mourir d'une personne ou d'une chose ainsi que son destin en regardant les vêtements d'une personne. Une personne calme et réfléchie. Un parfait second.

X-Drake, le numéro III. Son parfait soldat. Attentif et patient, X-Drake n'aimait pas la violence inutile. Toutefois, lorsqu'une situation faisait appel à la violence, Drake révélait une personnalité étonnamment impitoyable et sanguinaire. Peu importe la situation, X-Drake faisait preuve d'un calme et d'un sérieux impressionnant. Il était l'exécutant, parfait dans les missions d'infiltration.

Law. Le quatrième. Calme et réfléchi tout comme X-Drake, le médecin cachait bien son jeu. Animé par la seule idée de se venger, Law était trop instable pour avoir un grade plus élevé. Et puis il était le médecin, celui qui soignait ses compagnons. Aller au devant des batailles n'était pas son rôle. Il faisait cependant des plans imparables pour les Supernovae. Law était le cerveau de l'organisation.

Appo. Le cinquième. Passif dans l'âme, il ne cherchait pas à nuire à autrui sans une bonne raison. Personne très perspicace, Appo était capable de lire dans le coeur des gens. Bon musicien à la personnalité ambiguë, le numéro V était une personne à part. Il était le nettoyeur, chargé de faire disparaître les preuves ou d'en créer d'autres dans le but d'assurer la pérennité de l'organisation.

Urouge dit '' le moine fou '', le numéro VI. Personne décontractée qui paniquait rarement. Bagarreur, il avait une philosophie de la vie liée au bouddhisme. Discret, Urouge arrivait sans problème à se fondre dans le paysage. Tout comme Appo, il était un nettoyeur. Il était cependant une autre sorte de nettoyeur puisqu'il faisait disparaître les personnes trop encombrantes.

Killer, le numéro VII, était une personne qui avait énormément de sang-froid et comme la plupart de ses autres coéquipiers, se révélait légèrement arrogant. Agile et rapide, Killer était un excellent mercenaire. Tacticien virtuose, il était aussi l'un des seuls à pouvoir calmer l'impulsif Kidd. Tueur méthodique, il était celui qui faisait les missions dites '' difficiles ''.

Capone, le huitième. Capone était un homme au comportement courtois et qui avait beaucoup de tenue. Il était horrifié par les mauvaises manières à table et l'impolitesse. Il maintenait généralement une attitude réservée et calme, presque au point de paraître cultivé et sophistiqué. Mais pour l'avoir déjà côtoyé avant car ils avaient tous les deux fait partie de la même génération de mercenaires, Shanks le savait impatient et irascible. Capone était le ''businessman '' de l'organisation.

Jewelry Bonney, surnommée la gloutonne, la numéro IX. Garçon manqué aux mauvaises manières, Bonney avait tout de même un certain bon sens dans la vie. Elle savait quand se battre et quand il fallait éviter les ennuis. Malgré son jeune âge, la jeune femme faisait déjà tourner énormément de têtes. De par son apparence assez frêle, la plupart de ses ennemis ne se méfiaient pas d'elle, ce qui lui permettait ainsi de triompher sans trop de difficulté. Bonney n'avait peut-être pas le physique de l'emploi ni le comportement mais elle était l'informatrice des Supernovae.

Roronoa Zoro, le dixième. Zoro était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec l'organisation. Il était avant tout un sabreur et non un mercenaire. Il restait malgré cela l'un des meilleurs soldats de l'organisation. Respectueux et travailleur, Zoro s'était vite acclimaté à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait une détermination sans faille et était très résistant. Il avait beau être le plus jeune, il n'en restait pas moins très dangereux. Ayant subi un entraînement tardif, le mercenaire avait encore beaucoup à apprendre du monde des mercenaires. Zoro était l'homme de main.

Voilà comment le roux voyait les choses. Les plus vieux de l'organisation s'étaient déjà parfaitement acclimatés à ses rôles. Pour les plus jeunes, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Shanks pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était sûr de ne pas se tromper.

**3 ans plus tard ( 2007 )**

-Réfléchis bien, Zoro. Tu peux encore refuser, fit Shanks après quelques instants.

Zoro se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Mihawk qui le fixait de ses yeux si perçants. Son mentor semblait déjà s'être fait son propre avis et son regard dur lui disait clairement de refuser. Il se retourna à nouveau et observa le chef des Supernovae. C'est vrai qu'il était sans doute le seul à pouvoir effectuer cette mission. En tout cas, c'est ce que lui avait dit le boss. Il remplissait parfaitement les critères pour ce job. Le fait qu'il soit le plus jeune y était aussi pour beaucoup.

-Écoute, c'est une mission assez dure et si tu la fais, tu ne seras sans doute plus jamais le même.

Shanks n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Il s'en voulait de demander ce genre de chose à un de leur disciple et encore plus à un de leur si précieux enfant. Un enfant qui avait tout juste 14 ans...Zoro avait l'air un peu indécis. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était son devoir que de le mettre en garde. Shanks pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Mihawk se poser sur lui. Il se sentit soudainement mal l'aise, presque mal. Oeil de Faucon avait ce pouvoir sur les gens mais Shanks n'était tout de même pas prêt à se laisser faire. Il pouvait comprendre sa colère car c'était de son disciple dont il était question mais le sabreur devait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Sengoku était venu un peu plus tôt dans son bureau pour quérir son aide. Shanks ne s'était pas laissé duper. Malgré les dires du chef de la police, cette demande n'était qu'un ordre déguisé. Les Supernovae avaient toujours entretenu des rapports assez compliqués avec la police ou plutôt avec le chef de la police. Sengoku connaissait leur existence, connaissait leurs crimes mais les laissait agir. Le roux supposait que c'était par rapport à ce qu'avait vécu Gold D. Roger. Le premier chef des Supernovae n'avait pas mérité ça. Mourir de cette façon... Shanks serra les poings, énervé. Sengoku avait autant de sang sur ses mains que lui, que chacun d'eux. La différence entre le policier et eux, c'est qu'ils l'acceptaient pleinement. C'était la vie qu'ils avaient choisie.

L'homme s'en voulait. C'était indéniable mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se servir d'eux sous couvert du passé commun qu'ils avaient. Du fait qu'il pouvait les arrêter mais qu'il n'en faisait rien. Comment Shanks pouvait-il le croire quand celui-ci passait son temps à les menacer ? Cet homme se servait d'eux. Tout ça pour '' la justice '', celle pour laquelle il se battait.

Zoro baissa la tête, songeur. Ça faisait quelques années maintenant qu'il avait commencé à faire des missions en duo avec Law et loin d'aider le futur médecin, il avait plutôt l'impression de lui servir de boulet. Il était plus du genre à foncer dans le tas et à se perdre à tout bout de champ alors que Law était plus minutieux et plus performant.

Il avait enfin une opportunité de prouver sa valeur. Il pouvait aider des gens en se débarrassant d'un salaud. De plus, Shanks lui avait dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il les rouvrit peu après et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui rouge de Shanks.

-J'accepte la mission, déclara t-il, la voix tremblante.

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration. Shanks semblait plus que surpris de sa réponse. Il s'était sûrement attendu à autre chose. Zoro tenta de rester neutre mais sa réaction l'avait vexé. Shanks ne le pensait-il pas capable de mener cette mission à bien ? Il n'en était maintenant que plus motivé à la faire et à lui prouver sa valeur.

-Mihawk.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce que Shanks lui voulait.

-Va chercher Law.

L'ancien numéro II s'était alors exécuté, laissant le chef et son disciple seuls. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Il n'y avait semble-t-il rien à ajouter pour l'instant. Law était alors arrivé, toujours accompagné de Mihawk et avait été mis dans la confidence car Zoro ne pouvait pas travailler seul.

Zoro était chargé de soutirer des informations à un mafieux qui faisait des trafics d'esclaves. Quant à Law, il allait devoir s'occuper de poser des micros un peu partout dans la chambre où ils allaient se voir. Il allait également devoir les écouter, décrypter tout ce qu'ils se diraient et intervenir si besoin.

Law avait écouté Shanks lui énumérer les règles de la mission et ce que le client attendait d'eux sans rien dire. Finalement, Zoro et lui étaient sortis et Law, toujours silencieux, l'avait suivi dans sa chambre.

-T'es complètement débile ou est-ce qu'il est encore temps pour la greffe de cerveau !?

Law avait plaqué Zoro contre la porte et le regardait, les yeux noirs de rage.

-Je peux faire cette mission. Je suis capable de la réussir ! s'emporta le vert.

-Non. Va dire à Shanks que tu te rétractes !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est trop tard.

Law grinça des dents, mécontent.

-Je le ferai.

-Mais comment t'as pu accepter de te prostituer ?!

Zoro sentit son cœur se serrer. Law pouvait lui faire tellement mal parfois.

-J'accepte de coucher avec un homme dans le but de lui soutirer des informations sur son trafic d'esclav-

-Peu importe comment tu appelles ça, ça reste de la prostitution ! Ni plus, ni moins.

Law soupira et prit le visage de Zoro entre ses mains.

-Peu importe ce que dit Shanks, si tu veux refuser, fais-le, le supplia presque le futur médecin.

-Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière, Law. Rien que pour aider ces gens qui souffrent à cause de cet homme abject, je ne peux pas refuser !

Énervé, Law partit en claquant la porte. Cette discussion ne les mènerait nulle part. Zoro était trop borné et lui aussi.

Le jeune sabreur avait regardé son coéquipier partir, le cœur lourd. Pourquoi Law ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre ? Il passait son temps à faire du mal aux gens, à faire des choses dont il n'avait pas forcément envie. Les Supernovae étaient toute sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait. Sa famille... son futur. Il restait parce que malgré les missions, malgré ses scrupules, il y avait le reste. L'entraînement avec Mihawk, la chaleur d'un foyer, les autres mercenaires qu'il considérait presque comme des compagnons, Law, et plein d'autres choses...

Les quelques jours suivants avaient servis à préparer leur mission. Mettre au courant le gérant de l'établissement de prostitués où se trouvait la cible. Équiper le bâtiment et la chambre de micros, etc... Ces jours n'avaient pas été faciles. Law et Zoro se parlaient à peine. Tout comme Mihawk et Shanks.

Zoro avait un peu évité Law ainsi que Mihawk. Il n'aimait pas voir dans leurs yeux qu'il faisait une sacrée connerie. Il n'avait que 14 ans et allait être obligé de se donner à un vieil homme repoussant qui n'avait aucun respect pour la vie humaine. Mais hélas, il correspondait au goût que le mafieux avait en matière de '' garçon ''.

Zoro prit une grande inspiration et regarda Law. Sa mission commençait officiellement dans quelques jours et il était tellement stressé…

-Law...

Le brun jeta à peine un coup d'oeil au vert, occupé à tester si les appareils qu'il avait installés dans la chambre où Zoro allait rencontrer le mafieux marchaient correctement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Zoro? marmonna t-il.

-Je... Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on couche ensemble? fit-il précipitamment de peur de se décourager.

-Sérieusement, Zoro ? Tu me fais des avanc-

-Je veux pas que ma première fois soit avec cette ordure.

Law arrêta de pianoter sur son ordinateur et fixa intensément Zoro.

-Approche.

Zoro se leva et s'avança jusqu'à Law, incertain quant à ce qui allait se passer. Il s'arrêta juste en face du brun et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Pourquoi tu ne refuses pas, tout simplement ? tenta Law.

-Je ne peux pas ! s'entêta Zoro. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? souffla le plus jeune.

-Et toi !? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes ! s'emporta le numéro IV.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Zoro se mordit les lèvres de frustration. Se confier ainsi lui coûtait beaucoup. Lui habituellement si fort, si sûr de lui... Il était complètement perdu.

-Je suis désolé, Zoro. Tu es mon co-équipier et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas.

-Force-toi un peu, grogna Zoro.

Law le contempla avec stupeur. Se rendant compte des mots qu'il avait prononcés, Zoro piqua un fard et quitta la chambre du brun, honteux. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser. De faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout allait bien. Mais la vérité était toute autre.

Il avait peur.

Cette mission, il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder. Arriverait-il à supporter que cet homme le touche ? Arriverait-il à se faire rabaisser sans rien faire ? A faire sembler d'aimer ce que ce pervers lui ferait ?

OoOoO

-Tu m'en veux ?

Mihawk resta silencieux. Il fixa Shanks quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard.

-Pourquoi m'as tu appelé ? continua le brun, ignorant totalement la question du roux.

-Tu m'en veux…

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus une question.

-Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, tu sais.

-Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je vais m'en aller.

Shanks se leva précipitamment pour empêcher son ami de partir.

-Tu crois que c'est facile ? Être chef implique parfois de prendre de lourdes décisions !

-Tu essaies de te donner bonne conscience ?

-J'essaie simplement de t'expliquer...

Shanks soupira avant de s'approcher un peu plus du brun.

-Ou peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que j'essaie juste de me donner bonne conscience...

Shanks s'arrêta quelques secondes, indécis quant à la suite.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait accepter. J'étais obligé de le proposer.

Le roux recula, masquant sa tristesse sous un masque.

-Il est trop tard pour regretter maintenant.

Mihawk s'approcha de Shanks et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Peut-être s'était il trop impliqué dans cette histoire. Après tout, Shanks avait proposé à Zoro cette mission et ne l'avait forcé en rien. Le vert avait accepté malgré les mises en garde de celui-ci. Chercher un coupable ne servait à rien. Zoro tenait à se prouver quelque chose et Mihawk ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté. De plus, son disciple l'évitait sûrement pour ne pas avoir à subir des remontrances de sa part.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est à moi que j'en veux. Zoro est mon disciple et je n'ai pas su voir son mal être. Ce sentiment d'infériorité et de faiblesse qui a grossit encore et encore jusqu'à lui faire accepter ce '' genre '' de mission…

Mihawk serra plus fortement le roux contre lui et fut heureux de sentir Shanks lui répondre.

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça avec moi, Zoro ?

Surpris par la question de Law, ce dernier le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ? fit-il après quelques secondes.

-Je ne me répéterai pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Law se trouvait bien incapable de répondre. Lui-même ne savait pas. Peut-être pour aider son jeune quo-équipier à supporter ce qui l'attendait en se disant que ce pervers ne lui volerait pas tout. Law n'avait pas voulu céder. Jusqu'au bout, il avait espéré convaincre Zoro d'abandonner, de passer à autre chose.

Cependant, le futur médecin avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Sur ce coup-là, il ne gagnerait pas. Il s'était alors mis à peser le pour et le contre, se demandant finalement si ce que lui demandait Zoro était si dur que ça. Ça ne restait que du sexe, quelque chose d'un peu mécanique, au fond. Ça ne les empêcherait pas de rester amis après, de se respecter. Zoro comptait beaucoup pour lui et il le traiterait avec tous les égards qu'il méritait.

-Sans doute le fait que tu ne me laisses pas choix, répondit Law après un petit moment.

-Si vraiment ça te répugne... Je ne t'en voudrais pas de...

Zoro s'arrêta, incertain.

-Après tout, c'était mon choix, termina t-il.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Prépare toi, je vais chercher le nécessaire.

Law quitta précipitamment la chambre de peur de changer d'avis et Zoro resta immobile quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire. Law lui avait demandé de se préparer mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le mercenaire sous entendait par là. Finalement, il se décida à aller prendre une douche.

Il ne s'attarda pas sous le jet d'eau chaude, trop stressé pour apprécier le bien fait de la douche sur sa peau. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit en attendant le brun. Seulement vêtu de son boxeur, Zoro ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise que quelques minutes plus tôt. Law entra peu après, angoissant juste un peu plus le plus jeune.

Il s'approcha de lui et après un petit moment de flottement où il se demanda quoi faire, il se posa sur le lit aux côtés du vert. Zoro regarda Law déposer deux trois trucs en bas du lit, intrigué.

-Bon, on s'y met ? proposa Law.

Zoro acquiesça mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Ils étaient trop mal à l'aise pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le sabreur voyait bien que Law avait du mal à se lancer. Sans doute était-ce à lui de lancer les festivités.

Avec un peu d'hésitation, il se pencha et déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de son co-équipier. Il exerça une légère pression avant de se détacher et de regarder une nouvelle fois le brun.

Law lui renvoya son regard, un peu perdu. Il était évident que le médecin ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Zoro fasse ça. Il souffla. Ils étaient là pour ça alors tout comme Zoro un peu plus tôt, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

L'un comme l'autre trouvait cela bizarre. Embrasser son co-équipier n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Ils continuèrent ainsi un long moment, s'apprivoisant doucement, goûtant la saveur de l'autre. La position n'étant pas des plus confortable, ils s'allongèrent bientôt sur le lit et Zoro se retrouva plaqué contre le lit, Law le surplombant de sa grande taille.

-Tu as peur.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

-Je... Un peu, avoua Zoro.

-Moi aussi en quelque sorte. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, le rassura le brun.

-D'accord.

Law se positionna et prit appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas écraser le plus jeune. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, pas sûrs de savoir quoi faire, puis Law l'embrassa. Ils étaient à l'aise avec ça maintenant.

Zoro caressa distraitement le dos du plus vieux, se laissant submerger par les émotions que celui-ci lui faisait passer par le biais du baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger.

Law trouvait étrange la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Franchement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir à coucher avec Zoro. Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Il avait beau avoir 14 ans, il le voyait toujours comme le sale gosse qui venait l'embêter pour qu'ils se battent ensemble.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas censé être attiré par un enfant.

-Je peux... ?

Devant la mine un peu confuse de Law, Zoro se releva et commença à descendre sa main jusqu'au bas ventre de Law. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se saisir du sexe de son partenaire et le lâcha aussi rapidement, comme si ce simple geste lui avait brûlé la main. Le brun voulut dire quelque chose mais Zoro répéta son geste et cette fois-ci, il ne lâcha pas. Il caressa le futur médecin tout en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder.

Law se gifla mentalement. Il détestait être passif mais il était complètement bloqué pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était embrasser Zoro et se laisser caresser. Celui-ci arrêta cependant pour prendre le plus vieux dans ses bras et Law se crispa involontairement un peu plus avant de se détendre.

-On sera toujours amis après, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien entendu.

Law n'y croyait pas trop. Il préférait cependant mentir pour ne pas inquiéter le vert. Le sourire que lui fit Zoro lui mit du baume au coeur. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Petit à petit, il se laissa aller. Il se laissa porter par le mouvement, par la chaleur du corps du plus jeune, par ses émotions.

Des baisers échangés...

Des mains qui se touchent, qui se caressent...

Des râles, des gémissements étouffés...

La douleur et puis, la libération.

OoOoO

Law écoutait attentivement ce qu'il se passait entre Zoro et le mafieux. Après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, ils étaient restés allongés sur le lit à tenter de reprendre leurs respirations puis Zoro s'était levé et avait commencé à s'habiller. Quand Law lui avait demandé si ça allait, il avait juste marmonné une vague réponse positive et était parti se préparer pour effectuer sa mission.

Law savait bien que ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble était juste une parenthèse dans leur vie et qu'il devait maintenant la bannir de sa mémoire mais bizarrement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il s'était alors lui aussi levé et s'était habillé. Après tout, lui aussi bossait sur cette affaire.

Il avait branché son casque et depuis maintenant vingt minutes, il entendait le mafieux gémir et prononcer des paroles salaces à travers les micros, pensant certainement que ça excitait Zoro. N'importe quoi.

Le mercenaire ne fit pas un bruit et se contenta d'écouter l'homme le rabaisser en se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait de partir lui foutre son poing dans la figure. Parce que merde, cet homme devait avoir au moins 40 ans et Zoro à peine 15 ans... Mais il avait accepté cette mission en toute connaissance de cause et il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

**4 mois plus tard**

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Zoro et toi.

Law jeta un coup d'œil à Mihawk. Celui-ci avait demandé à s'entraîner spécialement avec lui aujourd'hui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire et apparemment, ça concernait Zoro.

Zoro.

La mission qu'ils avaient du effectuer pour démanteler le trafic d'esclaves s'était achevée 3 semaines auparavant et elle s'était extraordinairement bien passée. Sauf que depuis, Zoro se montrait un peu distant avec lui. Law s'y était attendu et ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça.

-Je ne pense pas qu-

-Mettons les choses au clair, Law. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches. Zoro couche avec qui il veut, ça ne m'intéresse pas, fit l'ancien numéro II.

-De toute façon, tu es mal placé pour parler des histoires de coucherie des autres, attaqua Law.

Il n'aimait pas le sous-entendu que venait de glisser le sabreur.

-Comme ce qui se passe entre Zoro et toi, ce qui se passe entre Shanks et moi ne te regarde pas.

-Bien. Viens-en au fait alors.

-Je pense que vous devriez parler ensemble et mettre les choses à plat. Zoro est distrait et ses entraînements en pâtissent. Réconciliez-vous avant de devoir de nouveau retourner en mission.

Mihawk prit le soin de jeter un dernier regard au brun avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement.

OoOoO

-Zoro, est ce que on peut parler? demanda Law.

-Euh, c'est à dire qu'il y a Jewerly qui veut m-

-J'ai demandé pour être poli. Assis-toi, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir.

-Apparemment, tu es distrait lors de tes entraînements. Il semblerait que ce soit ma faute.

-C'est Mihawk qui t-

-Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zoro ? souffla le brun.

Celui-ci soupira et baissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait évité Law le plus longtemps possible en attendant de pouvoir régler son problème mais 3 semaines, c'était trop court pour ça. Il releva les yeux et fixa intensément Law.

-J'ai le béguin pour toi.

-Moi, je ne t'aime pas. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? répondit Law sans le moindre scrupule pour les sentiments de son ami.

-Je... Non. C'est déjà un assez grand problème pour moi.

Il grimaça et regarda Law en attendant que celui-ci dise quelque chose.

-Pendant ma mission, j'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur ce qu'on avait fait. Un soir où ça n'allait pas trop...

Zoro s'arrêta, évitant à présent le regard de Law.

-Une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai fini par coucher avec un autre homme, un prostitué. On n'était pas bien tous les deux et puis...

Zoro avait la terrible impression qu'il essayait de se justifier.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, Law.

-Tu es gay ? demanda Law.

-Oui. Il semblerait, en tout cas.

-Écoute, Zoro. Je ne veux pas briser ton petit coeur mais je ne ressens vraiment rien pour toi, à part une absence totale de dégoût et d'empathie, et un sentiment de bien-être quand je suis avec toi.

Law esquissa un sourire, espérant ainsi détendre le plus jeune.

Zoro haussa les épaules, impuissant. Il savait déjà qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Law. De toute façon, s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, au final ça finirait juste par les éloigner encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Pour leur bien à tous les deux, il valait mieux qu'ils restent de simples coéquipiers.

**1 an plus tard ( 2008 )**

-S'il te plaît, Law. Réfléchis encore !

Corazon se sentait impuissant. Ce qu'il avait toujours redouté allait peut-être se produire.

-J'ai l'occasion de me venger de ce que Joker m'a fait, je ne vais certainement pas la louper. Il a tué toute ma famille et les habitants de mon village natal, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il repoussa Corazon et continua de préparer son sac avec tout son attirail à l'intérieur. Il sentait son coeur battre à 200 à l'heure. Cette occasion, il en avait rêvé jour et nuit et enfin, il allait pouvoir la saisir et ainsi venger sa famille.

Enfant, c'était sa seule raison de vivre. Adulte, c'était devenu sa seule raison de rester chez les Supernovae. Il le ferait au péril de sa vie mais seulement en dernier recours. Corazon lui avait fait apprécier la vie et il se devait de la chérir. Au moins un minimum. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour reculer maintenant. A presque 20 ans, il allait enfin pourvoir vengé sa famille, faire payer à Don Quichotte Doflamingo tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

-Tu sais combien c'est important pour moi, Corazon. Je t'en prie, ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin.

-Très bien.

Pour être surpris, Law fut surpris. Il sourit néanmoins à son mentor avant de ramasser son sac et de commencer à partir. Il s'étonna alors de voir le blond le suivre.

-Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul. Je t'accompagne.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire et se mirent en route.

Law avait déjà tout planifié. Leur mode de transport, comment déjouer le système de sécurité de l'hôtel dans lequel résidait Joker, et même comment réussir à l'approcher. Il avait tout planifié... Sauf l'armée qui leur était tombée dessus.

Joker ne se trouvait pas dans l'hôtel.

Il avait laissé filtrer des informations sur lui pour faire croire à son frère qu'il se trouvait là. Il avait fait tout cela dans le but de tendre un piège à Corazon. Pour pouvoir enfin le tuer.

C'est au cœur de la bataille que Law réalisa. Corazon et lui s'étaient bien battus. Ils avaient même réussi à tuer quelques hommes, affaiblissant ainsi les rangs de Joker mais... Aussi valeureux qu'ils soient, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir.

Il regarda Corazon et serra les poings. Son mentor avait essayé de l'empêcher de venir ici mais il ne l'avait pas écouté et avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège. Et maintenant, il allaient tous les deux mourir.

_Règle numéro 1 : Accepter une mission seulement si on est sûr de la réussir._

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il avait désobéi à Shanks et entraîné avec lui Corazon. Si par miracle ils survivaient, Shanks allait très certainement le tuer.

-Écoute, Law. J'ai une idée.

-Non.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit !

-Tu veux te sacrifier.

Corazon fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, grogna Law.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Law.

Il le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Et puis, sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, il lui porta un puissant coup à la nuque qui l'assomma sans préambule. Corazon ne fut jamais aussi heureux que Law ne ressente pas la douleur.

OoOoO

Law battit des paupières quelques instants avant d'enfin se réveiller. Il se trouvait dans un endroit exigu et sombre. Il serra les poings. Corazon n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête une fois encore. Il essaya de sortir mais il était tellement à l'étroit qu'il arrivait à peine à bouger, alors sortir... Et puis soudain, il entendit des voix et arrêta de bouger.

-Corazon… Franchement, je ne te pensais pas assez bête pour tomber dans le piège grossier que je t'ai tendu.

Law reconnut sans mal la voix de Joker. Que faisait-il là ? Était-il venu exprès pour les tuer lui-même ? Il y eut un petit silence et puis il entendit des coups et Corazon gémir de douleur.

-Il y a des début à tout, grogna le plus jeune.

-Sans doute. Mais bon, j'imagine que maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver.

-Effectivement, il ne faut pas un bac+5 pour savoir que tu vas certainement me tuer !

-Arrête le sarcasme, ça ne te réussit pas, répondit Joker, mordant.

Law perçut encore des coups être portés à Corazon. À l'extérieur de sa mystérieuse cachette, l'atmosphère avait changé.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu me comprenais et que tu me soutiendrais mais tu m'as menti et trahi ! éructa le chef de la Don Quichotte Family. Je te confiais mes plans et toi, tu courrais les répéter à ta foutue organisation de criminels !

-Je l'ai fait pour ton bien, Doflamingo. Tu t'éloignais de plus en plus du droit chemin. Il était de mon devoir de t'arrêter avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Tu es mon frère et m-

-Tu n'es plus mon frère ! cracha Joker.

Law sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu? Joker et Corazon étaient frères ? Et en plus, Corazon était au courant de tous les plans de Joker...

Pendant toutes ses années, il lui avait menti ! Il avait joué un rôle auprès de lui! Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Lui aussi se sentait trahit... En colère, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il lui avait fait confiance et lui, il lui avait caché une chose aussi importante que son rôle dans les massacres que menait Joker.

Il savait tout ! L'attaque de son village natal.

La mort de ses parent et de sa sœur...

-Tuer-le, fit Doflamingo.

-Attends, l'arrêta soudainement son frère.

-Quoi encore ? râla le plus vieux.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti.

Law écouta douloureusement ce qui semblait être les derniers mots de Corazon.

-J'ai fait ça en pensant sincèrement que ce serait mieux pour toi de ne rien savoir. Je savais que tu réagirais mal si je te disais la vérité. Tu étais tellement buté dan ton truc... Je...Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes.

Et aussitôt, Law sut que ces mots étaient pour lui.

Corazon lui adressait ses derniers mots.

-Je t'aime.

Une seconde après avoir prononcé ces mots, Corazon s'effondra, abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Les hommes de Joker et lui-même s'empressèrent alors de quitter les lieux.

Law n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Je te pardonne.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Je… Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te pose des questions? commença Marco, un peu mal à l'aise.

-On va dire que non.

Marco esquissa un sourire amusé par la réponse du brun.

-J'écris une histoire et j'aurais besoin de quelques informations, expliqua le blond. J'ai entendu dire par Ace que tu étais un brillant médecin.

-Ah, il a vraiment dit ça? lâcha Law, peu dupe quant à la tentative de l'écrivain de le flatter.

-Non, pas vraiment.

Marco rigola et fut vite rejoint par le brun.

-J'aurais aimé te poser des questions sur la schizophrénie, reprit Marco. Est-ce que les personnes qui sont atteintes de cette psychose sont souvent violentes lors de leurs crises?

-Pas forcément, répondit Law. Les symptômes les plus fréquents sont une altération du processus sensoriel comme les hallucinations et du fonctionnement de la pensée avec idée de référence et/ou un délire. La personne atteinte de schizophrénie entend des voix qui la critiquent ou commentent ses actions, ou perçoit des objets ou des entités en réalité absents. Elle accorde à des éléments de l'environnement des significations excentriques ou croit qu'ils ciblent sa personne en dehors de tout lien logique, récita lentement Law.

-Je vois.

Marco resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

-Typiquement, la personne schizophrène a l'impression d'être contrôlée par une force extérieure, de ne plus être maître de sa pensée ou d'être la cible d'un complot à la finalité mal circonscrite. C'est pour ça que les personnes atteintes de cette maladie peuvent être dangereuses, continua Law.

-Dangereuse à quel point? s'inquiéta Marco.

* * *

Quel long chapitre...ENFIN fini! Je pense qu'il est plus clair ainsi et plus facile à lire. A bientôt.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 29

Paris, Dojo de Mihawk, 11 Novembre 2013, 10h07

-C'est bon. J'ai terminé ma mission, boss, déclara Kidd de manière nonchalante.

-Comment ça s'est passé? demanda Shanks.

-Franchement, c'était juste trop facile. Même Jewelry aurait pu la faire, se moqua le plus jeune.

Il n'avait pas une très grande estime pour la jeune femme et ne s'en cachait pas.

-Après que Luffy lui ait rendu une petite visite de courtoisie, ça n'a pas été bien compliqué de se débarrasser de lui, reprit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Une balle dans la tête puis j'ai brûlé son corps et l'entrepôt avec. Je vois pas pourquoi tu m'as spécialement réquisit-

-Bellamy était un homme de Joker. Je préférais ne pas prendre de risque, expliqua patiemment le chef des Supernovae.

Kidd leva les yeux au ciel devant les explications de Shanks. Tout ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il but son verre de rosé cul-sec, grimaça légèrement à cause du goût et plongea ses orbes rouge vif dans ceux du roux.

-Du coup, je suis en vacances maintenant? demanda t-il innocemment.

-Non.

Kidd soupira, agacé.

-J'aimerais te demander un petit service.

-Quoi encore?

Shanks sortit une petite photo de sa poche et la posa sur la table.

-Elle est très belle, se contenta de dire le numéro I.

-Elle s'appelle Boa Hancock et c'est un ancien top model. Elle va se marier avec Mihawk avant la fin de l'année et j'aimerais que tu te renseignes sur elle. Je veux être sûr qu'elle est assez bien pour lui, expliqua t-il calmement.

-Attends, t'es sérieux ? Tu peux pas demander ça à Capone ou à X-Drake !? Ou encore à Jewelry ? C'est son boulot après tout ! souffla Kidd, énervé.

-Ils sont occupés et c'est à toi que je le demande.

Le ton de Shanks indiquait qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Kidd serra les poings et jura pendant presque une minute avant d'enfin prendre la photo de Hancock.

-Je pensais que Mihawk et toi étiez ensemble, fit-il après quelques secondes. Devant le regard perplexe de son supérieur, il continua.

-Y avait plein de rumeurs sur vous deux à l'époque...

-C'est assez compliqué...

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les orbes rouges de Shanks mais il se reprit cependant très vite.

-J'ai commencé à chercher un appartement pour toi da-

-Non, lâcha le plus jeune, catégorique.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, fit le roux de sa voix grondante.

-Ce serait gaspiller l'argent de l'organisation pour rien, plaida Kidd.

-Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser habiter chez Zoro alors que Sabo y e-

-Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je suis là-bas et ça s'est toujours bien passé ! Fous-moi la paix avec lui ! cria l'autre roux, énervé.

Shanks vit bien dans les yeux de Kidd que parler de Sabo était douloureux. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait plus jeune.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Kidd ressentait pour le blond, ou plutôt croyait ressentir pour lui, mais c'était son devoir de l'arrêter.

''L'amour'' que portait Kidd à Sabo était malsain. Persévérer dans cette entreprise était de toute façon voué à l'échec et ne le mènerait à rien.

Après avoir déchiré en milliers de morceaux la photo de Sabo devant Kidd, celui-ci s'était tenu tranquille. Un temps seulement. Et puis, il avait commencé à faire des recherches sur le blond et à surveiller ses fréquentations. C'en était devenu presque glauque pour Shanks. En tout cas, c'était devenu inquiétant depuis longtemps.

Shanks avait alors pensé que si Kidd n'avait pas fait partie de l'organisation, il aurait eu le courage d'aborder le blond. Et peut-être auraient-ils pu construire quelque chose ensemble...

Aucun membre de l'organisation n'était en couple et encore moins marié. En tout cas, c'était le cas la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié. La raison en était simple : quand on aimait une personne, on ne voulait surtout pas lui faire vivre cette existence. Les dangers du métier, la culpabilité, le sang sur les mains ainsi que les perpétuels mensonges. Non, on ne faisait pas ça à quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

C'était pour ça que Kidd ne tentait pas vraiment d'approcher le blond. Sans doute pensait-il aussi qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

C'était également pour cette raison que Shanks ne voulait rien concrétiser avec Mihawk. Ça avait été merveilleux le temps que ça avait duré mais maintenant... Mihawk n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui ou l'organisation. Il était un homme libre qui allait bientôt se marier.

-Shanks, ne m'enlève pas ça... S'il te plaît.

Le roux sentit son coeur se serrer face à la détresse de son protégé. Plus jeune, il l'avait énormément fait souffrir et aujourd'hui sans le vouloir, il continuait. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était pour son bien, cela restait difficile. Peut-être que pour une fois, il pouvait le laisser faire. Le laisser être heureux encore un peu…

-D'accord.

Il savait ce que ressentait Kidd alors peut-être qu'il faisait le mauvais choix mais c'était la seule chose que son protégé appréciait réellement. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel et le lui enlever.

Paris, Appartement de Law, 19h32

Ace observa Law compter les boissons pour le soir. Dès que celui-ci se retourna et l'observa, il se contenta de lui sourire. Franchement, si on lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt qu'il allait se retrouver à organiser une soirée avec Law et ses frères, il n'y aurait pas cru. C'était pour l'anniversaire de Zoro alors tout le monde y mettait du sien.

Et puis, quand il faisait abstraction du fait que cet homme couchait avec son frère, tout allait bien. Il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop d'un coup. Il fallait le comprendre, Luffy n'avait que 18 ans et Law en avait presque 25. Heureusement, le médecin était quelqu'un d'assez sympa en soi.

En plus, il en avait eu marre de passer son temps à mettre Luffy en garde contre lui. Il avait juste décidé de les laisser faire. Luffy avait raison. C'était à lui de faire sa propre expérience et tout n'était pas obligé de mal se passer.

-Je pense que c'est bon comme ça.

Sabo se recula un peu et contempla leur travail sur l'appartement de Law.

-C'est vrai que la déco est plutôt réussie, approuva Ace.

-Quand est-ce qu'arrive Zoro? demanda Law.

-Je l'ai envoyé acheter des chips au supermarché du coin histoire de le tenir occupé. Ça fait presque trois heures maintenant, déclara Sabo, l'air de rien.

Ace et Sabo se regardèrent, complices.

-Bon, il ne devrait plus trop tarder alors, conclut Law. J'espère que vous n'avez pas invité trop de monde…

Sabo haussa les épaules, tout sourire, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Law.

-Et Luffy, il dort encore? l'interrogea Ace.

Il regarda Law un petit moment, attendant sa réponse.

-Oui.

-Il dort depuis le début d'après-midi, fit Sabo, inquiet. J'espère qu'il ne compte pas rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre toute la journée !

-Luffy est fatigué. Il se repose, tout simplement.

Ace et Sabo lâchèrent un petit '' oh '' avant de rougir légèrement.

-Je ne parle pas de ce genre de fatigue !

Law leva les yeux au ciel, un peu agacé.

-Il prétend être malade, ajouta t-il.

-Comment ça « prétend »?

Sabo fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Il dit avoir la grippe mais je suis médecin et je suis catégorique, il n'est pas malade.

-Il ment pour ne pas bosser ! s'indigna Ace.

-Calme-toi, Ace. Tu sais bien que c'est pas le genre de Luffy, le calma aussitôt son frère.

-Il n'est pas malade mais semble constamment épuisé et a perdu un peu l'appétit. Je pense qu'il doit juste se reposer un peu, ça ira mieux après.

Ace et Sabo se jetèrent un regard un peu confus. Luffy n'était pas du genre à refuser de la nourriture. C'était un véritable estomac sur pattes alors manger moins, c'était bizarre. Law disait qu'il n'était pas malade alors les frères n'avaient pourtant d'autre choix que de le croire.

Ace rangea les bières au frigo et se retourna pour tomber sur Sabo qui était en train de prendre son paquet de sucreries dans son sac.

-Vire tes sales pattes de mes sucreries, Sabo !

Celui-ci leva les mains et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Je voulais juste en prendre un, expliqua le blond.

-Hé bah t'as qu'à t'en acheter, ce sont les miens.

-Quel rapiat ! Et puis, tes bonbons, je les trouve jamais nulle part.

-Ah ? fit Ace, surpris. Peut-être qu'on peut s'en procurer seulement à l'hôtel Don Quichotte…

Sabo et Law froncèrent les sourcils. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait ça.

Sabo rangea alors précautionneusement le paquet là où il l'avait pris et se dirigea vers la chambre de Law pour réveiller Luffy. Les invités allaient bientôt arriver.

OoOoO

Law était assis sur un des nombreux tabourets qui peuplaient le salon et observait Luffy. Il discutait avec ses amis, riait et faisait même l'imbécile. Il buvait un peu mais n'avait encore rien mangé. Son sourire semblait tellement faux. Ça faisait quelques jours maintenant que Luffy était étrange. Plus étrange que d'habitude.

Il ne regardait plus le médecin quand celui-ci lui parlait et évitait tout contact avec lui. Et puis, il passait son temps à dormir sous couvert d'une grande fatigue.

Law posa son verre sur la table, ignora les corps qui dansaient à côté de lui et essaya tant bien que mal de rejoindre son petit-ami.

Heureusement qu'il avait précisé aux frères de Luffy de ne pas inviter trop de monde ! Mais bon, Zoro s'amusait alors il n'allait pas se plaindre. Dans l'organisation, ils avaient rarement la possibilité de se divertir autant car ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de choses malheureusement.

Après avoir poussé quelques corps, Law mit enfin la main sur Luffy.

-Chapeau de paille, il faut que je te parle, commença t-il.

-Euh...

Luffy regarda autour de lui, essayant ainsi de trouver une issue de secours mais rien... Ses amis s'étaient pour ainsi dire enfuis dès que Law était arrivé, certainement dans le but de les laisser seuls.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas discuter avec Law parce qu'il savait très bien ou tout ça allait le mener. Et il ne voulait pas lui mentir. De toute façon, il ne savait pas mentir et comme le docteur Ceasar l'avait bien dit, il fallait qu'il en parle à son amant...

Luffy ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'adossa directement au lavabo. Il sentait le regard de Law sur lui mais il n'osait pas vraiment le regarder et il se contenta d'observer ses pieds. Et d'attendre. Attendre en espérant que ça n'allait pas durer trop longtemps…

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Chapeau de paille?

-Bah non...

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Mais rien !

-J'aime pas vraiment qu'on se foute de moi, Luffy. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Luffy releva les yeux et dévisagea Law, plutôt surpris et ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Law pensait avoir mal agit alors que c'était lui le problème !

-Non. C'est juste...

Luffy soupira et fit une petite moue.

-C'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.

Trafalgar le fixa longuement comme s'il essayait de voir si Luffy disait ou non la vérité. Puis il souffla, un peu dépité et s'approcha de son petit-ami. Il caressa distraitement sa joue et plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux un peu inquiets de Luffy. Le médecin avait-il deviné qu'il mentait ?

-Je vais faire semblant de te croire pour cette fois.

-Merci, souffla le Chapeau de paille.

Law commença à se pencher pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci se figea aussitôt. Ses mains commençaient à devenir moites et son coeur lui faisait atrocement mal. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ses résultats, il n'avait eu pratiquement aucun contact physique avec le médecin et le manque commençait à se faire sentir. Les bras de Law lui manquaient, ses baisers et sa façon de le caresser pendant l'amour aussi.

Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer égoïste et aggraver la situation. Par peur, Luffy s'était renfermé sur lui. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de se renseigner sur ce qu'il avait ni repris contact avec le Dr César Clown.

De ce fait, il ne savait pas si embrasser son copain était dangereux, et encore moins ce qui allait lui arriver plus tard. Luffy savait que ce qu'il faisait était stupide mais malheureusement, il avait toujours agis ainsi. Au fond, il espérait que tout s'arrangerait. Tout simplement.

Finalement, Law déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Luffy et même si le Chapeau de paille pensait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette sensation qui lui avait tant manqué.

OoOoO

Sanji essayait sérieusement de garder son calme. Il essayait vraiment mais... C'était juste trop pour lui. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que Sabo et Zoro s'entendaient très bien, qu'ils étaient proches. Mais le savoir et le voir était différent. Ils étaient carrément en train de danser ensemble et ils se trémoussaient sur une danse sensuelle. Ils avaient beau rigoler, preuve que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour eux, Sanji n'arrivait à voir qu'une seule chose. Ils étaient trop proches. Beaucoup trop.

Est-ce qu'il était jaloux ?

Bien sûr que oui !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la copine de Sabo qui était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Marco. Elle semblait particulièrement enjouée et n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser plus que ça à ce que faisait les deux amis.

Sanji soupira. Il fallait qu'il se calme. C'était l'anniversaire de Zoro et il n'allait certainement pas gâcher la soirée en faisant une crise de jalousie.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il observa encore une fois Zoro et Sabo danser et souffla, excédé. Il avait toujours été du genre copain jaloux et le fait de sortir avec un homme n'y changeait rien. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que les deux amis soient si proches. Zoro et Sabo avaient toujours été très tactiles ensemble et passaient leur temps à flirter en plus…

Sanji sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était l'anniversaire de son copain et franchement, il ne s'amusait pas du tout.

Zoro lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis le début de la fête. Ou plutôt, depuis le jour où le ton était monté entre eux la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Tout ça à cause de Law. D'ailleurs, Sanji était bien content que le médecin soit parti s'isoler avec Luffy. Il avait déjà assez de mal comme ça à supporter de voir Sabo et Zoro danser ensemble...

-Hé, Sanji ! Ca va?

Sanji se retourna pour tomber sur deux orbes onyx. Ace le fixait, sourire aux lèvres en attendant la réponse du blond.

-Ouais, marmonna t-il.

-T'es dans ton coin depuis tout à l'heure. Tu veux pas danser un peu ? proposa-t-il au blond.

Sanji hésita. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à danser avec des hommes, d'autant qu'il s'agissait maintenant d'un slow. Finalement, il haussa les épaules. C'était juste une danse qui ne l'engageait à rien et puis, c'était mieux que de rester assis à boire son verre d'alcool tout seul.

-Euh... Pourquoi pas.

Il se leva et suivit Ace jusqu'à la piste de danse improvisée. Ce fut quelque peu maladroit mais Sanji se laissa vite faire et suivit le mouvement.

-Tu sais, t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Zoro. Sab' et lui sont juste amis.

Sanji resta silencieux et se contenta de hausser les épaules à nouveau.

-Je te vois les fixer depuis tout à l'heure et je me suis dit que ça allait peut-être mal finir, plaisanta le brun.

-Je sais qu'ils sont amis. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que Zoro et toi...

-Tu m'as proposé de danser juste pour me parler de Zoro ?

-Non, lâcha Ace après quelques secondes. J'avais vraiment envie de danser avec toi mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Zoro tient vraiment à toi, t'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire de ce coté-là.

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro. Le vert était en train de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Sabo qui se retint difficilement de glousser.

-Bien entendu...

OoOoO

Zoro était heureux. La fête que lui avaient préparé ses amis était très réussie. Ça lui permettait de fêter son anniversaire et pendant l'espace d'une nuit, il se sentait normal.

Il avait été assez surpris de recevoir autant de cadeaux, lui qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Ça lui avait vraiment fait plaisir même si certains cadeaux étaient assez... atypiques. Beaucoup de personnes étaient venues. Il ne savait pas si c'était seulement parce que la plupart aimait faire la fête ou si cela était dû à l'attachement qu'ils avaient pour lui mais Zoro aimait à penser qu'ils étaient là pour sa personne et non pour la nourriture de qualité, la musique entrainante, et l'ambiance de folie avec les corps qui se déhanchent à tout va... Tous les invités l'avait chaleureusement salué, certains lui avaient même balancé une ou deux vannes, lui avaient offert leurs cadeaux avant de papillonner ici et là.

Zoro avait été étonné de voir Nami débarquer, un sourire fourbe aux lèvres. Il n'avait cependant rien laissé paraître et l'avait salué d'un vague signe de la tête. Cependant, dès que la jeune femme avait été hors de sa vue, il s'était presque aussitôt jeté sur le blond qui lui servait de colocataire.

Autant dire que Sabo avait eu affaire à un Zoro pas vraiment content. Pourquoi avait-il invité cette sorcière ?! Sabo n'en savait rien, il avait invité tout le monde, voilà tout. Le révolutionnaire pouvait comprendre que le vert ne saute pas de joie face à la présence de l'étudiante en art puisqu'il sortait avec son ex. Ce petit problème mis à part, il était aussi vrai que Zoro et Nami ne s'entendaient pas du tout…

La présence de Nami ne devait pas l'empêcher de profiter de la fête. Gardant ces mots en tête, le mercenaire s'était fait un devoir de les respecter. Il n'y avait que la présence de la jeune femme qui était gênante et Zoro était content de pouvoir parler un peu avec Ussop, même si l'homme au long nez passait son temps à raconter des histoires. Zoro se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs... Sans doute pour impressionner sa petite amie. Quel couple inhabituel ! L'apprentie médecin croyait tout ce que le frisé disait ! Ses mensonges leur faisaient probablement autant de bien à l'un qu'à l'autre et Zoro les trouvait mignons et sympathiques. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

Le mercenaire n'avait pas non plus trouvé à se plaindre de la présence de Vivi et de Rebbeca, même s'il avait été heureux que la jeune femme vienne seule car il ne portait pas le compagnon de cette dernière dans son cœur.

Les jeunes femmes s'étaient fait un plaisir de lui offrir des cadeaux que Zoro jugeait dégradant voire humiliant, et tout ça pour voir autre chose qu'un froncement de sourcil sur son visage… C'était n'importe quoi ! Il lui arrivait de sourire aussi !

Sans parler de Chopper et Shirahoshi que leurs dragons de parents avaient, pour une fois, autorisé à sortir éo, un sacré spectacle celui-là, avait pleuré de joie en le voyant, ce qui avait grandement inquiété le sabreur. Entre les pleurs et gémissements, Zoro avait cru distinguer les mots « lui aussi a les cheveux verts » et « mon Dieu, je rencontre enfin l'ami de Luffy et de ses frères, Zoro-sama ! »

Pourtant, ils s'étaient déjà vus au pique-nique de Luffy, lui semblait-il… Ce type était un fanatique ou il ne s'y connaissait pas !

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Zoro observa encore une fois les invités danser et entra dans la cuisine. Il crevait de chaud, il fallait vraiment qu'il boive quelque chose. D'alcoolisé si possible.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes à l'entrée de la cuisine et observa Sanji qui fumait à la fenêtre. Il hésita un peu à rentrer. Il avait tout sauf envie de se retrouver seul avec le blond car il avait toujours leur fameuse dispute en tête. Il passait une bonne soirée et n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui. Il préférait encore l'ignorer et profiter de la fête.

Après un petit temps, il décida finalement de rentrer. Il ouvrit le frigo et sortit quelques bouteilles, indécis, avant de finalement se décider pour une bouteille de Whisky. Il se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite avant de se prendre une canette de bière. Il observa ensuite Sanji, toujours accoudé à la fenêtre et fumant sa cigarette.

-Ça va?

Zoro avait prévu de ne pas parler au blond, sauf si bien sûr Sanji venait le voir de lui-même mais plus il le regardait, et plus il lui faisait de la peine. Sanji n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'amuser et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer alors qu'il était aussi mal.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, fit-il en se retournant vers lui, sarcastique. C'est l'anniversaire de mon copain – enfin, il me semble, je peux aussi me tromper - et je ne me sens pas à ma place. Limite de trop. Parce qu'on s'est prit la tête, il fait son gamin et m'adresse à peine la parole. Ah, et je t'ai dit qu'il a passé la moitié de la soirée à flirter avec un autre homme? J'espère que tu as ta réponse.

-...

Troublé par les paroles du blond, Zoro resta silencieux. Par orgueil mais aussi parce qu'il en avait voulu au blond, il s'était éloigné de lui. Sanji avait semble-t-il beaucoup souffert de son silence et si Zoro avait depuis longtemps apprit à cacher ses sentiments, ce n'était pas le cas du cuisinier.

-Laisse-moi fumer tranquillement, s'il te plait.

Sanji se détourna et continua à fumer sans plus s'occuper de Zoro. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il sentit soudain le vert le prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « laisse-moi tranquille » ?

Enervé par l'attitude du vert, Sanji essaya de se dégager.

-Désolé. C'est un peu à cause de moi si tu passes une mauvaise soirée…

-Encore heureux que tu le reconnaisses, bouda Sanji qui sentait sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

Zoro embrassa le cou du blond qui finit enfin par se détendre. Il resserra alors sa prise sur le corps un peu plus mince du blond. Sanji continua à fumer en profitant de la chaleur du corps de Zoro.

-Et toi, tu n'as rien à dire ?

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, défaitiste.

-Bon, OK… Moi aussi je m'excuse, marmonna-t-il.

-Il ne se passe vraiment rien entre Law et moi.

Il s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

-Law a été mon premier amour pendant un bon moment lorsque j'étais jeune. Un événement en entraînant un autre, on a fini par coucher ensemble mais il ne se passe plus rien entre lui et moi depuis longtemps. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, c'est mon partenaire. C'est pour ça que je n'apprécie pas tellement quand tu parles de lui en de mauvais termes, expliqua Zoro.

Le mercenaire jeta un coup d'oeil à Sanji avant de l'embrasser sur la joue comme pour juger sa réaction.

-Très bien. Je suppose que si on veut que ça marche entre nous, il va falloir qu'on se fasse confiance, commença Sanji. Donc on va dire que je te crois quand tu me dis qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous.

Il se retourna et l'embrassa brièvement.

-Mais est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter quand tu dis que vous êtes partenaires?

Et merde ! Ça lui avait complètement échappé. Zoro fit de son mieux pour rattraper sa bourde et Sanji le regarda galérer une minute avant de finalement croire son excuse sur le fait que Law et lui avaient pratiqué un sport de combat pendant des années ensemble et qu'ils avaient ainsi toujours été partenaires.

Finalement, Sanji jeta sa cigarette et passa ses bras autour du cou du vert. Il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau être proche de son compagnon.

-Est-ce que... ça t'embête que je ne veuille pas coucher avec toi? lui demanda ensuite le cuisinier.

-Hein?

-La dernière fois je n'ai pas voulu et j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas spécialement apprécié.

Sanji planta ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux émeraude de Zoro et attendit patiemment sa réponse.

-Bien sûr que non.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

-C'est juste que ça fait presque 8 mois que j'ai rien fait et je suis plus que frustré mais je ne suis pas avec toi pour le cul ou je t'aurais déjà quitté. Je le suis parce que je tiens à toi. Je vais attendre que tu sois prêt mais évite de me faire de fausse joie, plaisanta le mercenaire. De toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on couche tout de suite ensemble. Tu étais hétéro y a pas si longtemps de ça alors ça m'aurait fait bizarre que tu sois tout de suite ''open''.

Devant les yeux noirs de Sanji, Zoro s'excusa.

-Je suis pas prêt à sauter le pas mais on peut toujours...

Il fit un vague signe de la main.

-Enfin, tu vois.

Zoro se contenta d'acquiescer, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Hé, rêve pas ! Je ne ferai rien avec toi avec tout ce monde à côté !

OoOoO

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

Law jeta un coup d'oeil à Marco qui lui souriait gentiment. Il acquiesça et le blond prit place à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment mais Law savait très bien que le blond ne s'était pas assis là par hasard. Il attendit donc que Marco prenne la parole.

-Je… Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te pose des questions? commença Marco, un peu mal à l'aise.

-On va dire que non.

Marco esquissa un sourire amusé par la réponse du brun.

-J'écris une histoire et j'aurais besoin de quelques informations, expliqua le blond. J'ai entendu dire par Ace que tu étais un brillant médecin.

-Ah, il a vraiment dit ça? lâcha Law, peu dupe quant à la tentative de l'écrivain de le flatter.

-Non, pas vraiment.

Marco rigola et fut vite rejoint par le brun.

-J'aurais aimé te poser des questions sur la schizophrénie, reprit Marco. Est-ce que les personnes qui sont atteintes de cette psychose sont souvent violentes lors de leurs crises?

-Pas forcément, répondit Law. Les symptômes les plus fréquents sont une altération du processus sensoriel comme les hallucinations et du fonctionnement de la pensée avec idée de référence et/ou un délire. La personne atteinte de schizophrénie entend des voix qui la critiquent ou commentent ses actions, ou perçoit des objets ou des entités en réalité absents. Elle accorde à des éléments de l'environnement des significations excentriques ou croit qu'ils ciblent sa personne en dehors de tout lien logique, récita lentement Law.

-Je vois.

Marco resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

-Typiquement, la personne schizophrène a l'impression d'être contrôlée par une force extérieure, de ne plus être maître de sa pensée ou d'être la cible d'un complot à la finalité mal circonscrite. C'est pour ça que les personnes atteintes de cette maladie peuvent être dangereuses, continua Law.

-Dangereuse à quel point? s'inquiéta Marco.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais dans tous les cas, la maladie est d'abord dangereuse pour la personne qui est atteinte de cette psychose.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était une maladie héréditaire, est-ce vrai?

-Je ne sais pas. La schizophrénie est une maladie assez complexe.

-Très bien, soupira Marco. Merci beaucoup, Law.

Marco but une gorgée de son verre et jeta un coup d'œil à Ace qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Il se sentit mal quand il aperçut des reflets rouges dans ses orbes habituellement onyx.

Gold D. Roger était atteint de schizophrénie. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était en quelque sorte '' rendu à la police ''. Il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à garder un pied dans la réalité. Il s'était gavé de médicaments et avait enchaîné les thérapies plus jeune et puis, il avait rencontré Rouge. Il avait eu envie de tenir pour elle. Mais elle était morte et une partie de lui l'avait suivie. Il avait alors doucement arrêter de se battre...

Marco tenait ses informations de Shanks et il savait son ami incapable de lui mentir. Il avait maintenant peur pour Ace. Il ne voulait pas que comme son père, le jeune homme finisse peu à peu par perdre pied. Marco arrêta de regarder Ace et joua distraitement avec son verre.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Marco regarda Law et lui sourit pour donner le change.

-Bien sûr.

Marco remercia encore une fois Law et partit rejoindre Ace. Ce que Law lui avait dit allait lui permettre de faire de nouvelles recherches. Il voulait à tout prix savoir si Ace était atteint de cette maladie ou non. Il y avait très peu de risque qu'il soit réellement atteint de cette psychose mais il voulait en être sûr. D'autant que l'attitude du brun était à certains moments réellement inquiétante.

Il mit toutes ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête et s'approcha du brun.

-Ace, je vais y aller, amuse-toi bien. Envoie-moi un message si finalement tu peux venir demain.

Marco vit bien que Ace aurait aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps mais malheureusement, il avait prit un peu de retard dans l'écriture de son prochain roman. En plus des nouvelles recherches qu'il avait à faire, il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Il préférait donc rentrer maintenant.

-Okay... Bonne nuit.

Ace déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de lui dire qu'il lui manquait déjà. Marco alla ensuite saluer Zoro et lui souhaita une nouvelle fois un joyeux anniversaire avant de partir.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Marco se demandait comment Ace le prendrait s'il lui parlait des doutes qu'il avait sur sa santé mentale. Pas bien assurément. Tout ça ne restait que des suppositions pour l'instant. Il allait faire ces recherches et verrait après…

Marco ne remarqua pas la voiture qui le suivait. Il était loin de se douter de quoi que ce soit et marchait tranquillement dans la nuit sous les yeux avides de Joker.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sabo? commença Dragon de sa voix grave.

-J'aimerais vous parler de Luffy.

Dragon recommença à marcher, ignorant ainsi Sabo. Celui-ci le rattrapa facilement et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez pas parler de lui mais c'est mon petit frère et... Merde, j'ai besoin de comprendre ! Je sais qu'au fond, même si vous êtes un peu bourru, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Je... Luffy a besoin de son père. Je ne vous demande pas d'aller le voir et de faire ami-ami avec lui, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais je ne sais pas, un coup de fil ou une lettre pour lui dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! termina précipitamment Sabo.

Dragon resta silencieux, écoutant Sabo essayer de trouver des arguments pour qu'il aille voir Luffy.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais occupé de lui ? Jamais une lettre ni même un coup de fil ! Il a peut-être 18 ans mais ce n'est pas trop tard.

-Sabo, je n'ai jamais vraiment désiré avoir d'enfant. Je savais que je ne pourrai jamais vraiment bien m'en occuper avec l'organisation. Luffy est arrivé et je ne regrette pas sa naissance pour autant mais je ne compte pas changer mes plans pour lui. Son grand-père s'est bien occupé de lui et il n'a pas besoin de moi comme je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je suis fier de l'homme qu'il est en train de devenir et je sais qu'il accomplira de grandes choses plus tard.

-Quoi, c'est tout !? s'indigna le blond.

-Oui, c'est tout, fit Dragon, toujours aussi calme.

-Mais vous n'avez pas envie d'apprendre à le connaître ? demanda Sabo, surpris par le comportement de son chef.

-Luffy n'est pas toi, Sabo. Comme je ne suis pas ton père.

* * *

Et voila la suite en espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu! ça ne va pas fort pour Marco...


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 30

* * *

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 26 novembre 2013, 09h16

Ace laissa libre cours à son imagination, gommant certains endroits, appuyant un peu plus sur son crayon pour obtenir de meilleurs effets. Il était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas trop perdu la main. Il avait toujours aimé dessiner car c'était quelque chose qui le détendait beaucoup, agissant comme un baume bienfaisant sur ses nerfs.

Ace s'inquiétait pour Marco. Le blond ne répondait plus à ses messages depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il était également passé chez l'écrivain mais cela n'avait rien donné. Devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Ace savait qu'il avait tendance à partir au quart de tour quand cela concernait ses proches.

Il était alors allé rendre une petite visite à Robin, autant dire que ça n'avait pas été facile, et lui avait demandé des nouvelles de son compagnon. Celle-ci l'avait rassuré en l'informant que cela arrivait de temps en temps puisque l'écrivain avait la fâcheuse habitude de se couper de tout quand il était en pleine écriture d'un de ses nombreux romans.

Ace soupira. Il en était donc là, à attendre que Marco lui donne un signe de vie. Le brun espérait sincèrement que Robin avait raison car il avait toujours le spectre de son cauchemar en tête. Celui où Marco se faisait torturer encore et encore. Ace faisait de son mieux pour rester calme mais il n'y arrivait que très difficilement. Il attendait à chaque instant un message de Marco lui disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il rentrait bientôt.

Ace se savait cependant incapable de rester encore plusieurs jours ainsi. Bientôt, il serait obligé d'agir.

Il observa ensuite son dessin, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser. Il avait eu la tête ailleurs à la fin mais malgré ça, le résultat restait correct.

Il avait dessiné trois pirates : ses frères et lui en train de contempler un mystérieux trésor. Ace s'était toujours dit que s'il se réincarnait un jour, il serait un pirate. Un grand pirate si possible, heureux et libre de ses choix, entouré de ceux qu'il aimait. Ce genre de vie le faisait rêver même s'il doutait tout de même de vivre vieux dans ce cas-là. Luffy était sans doute un imbécile heureux qui fonçait dans le tas mais au fond, Ace ne se pensait pas meilleur. Il avait une saleté de fierté qui le conduirait certainement à sa perte un jour.

Le claquement de la porte de l'entrée le sortit de ses pensées et il releva la tête pour regarder Zoro s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Bonjour, le salua Zoro.

-Salut.

Ace esquissa un sourire en voyant le vert chercher ses mots. Son ami avait sans doute quelque chose de difficile à lui dire et cherchait la manière la plus appropriée pour le faire.

-Sabo n'est pas là? commença le mercenaire.

-Il a dit qu'il en avait marre de me voir avec cette tête de déterré alors il est parti faire un tour, soupira t-il.

Zoro regarda intensément Ace. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le jeune homme. Il était souvent ailleurs, de plus en plus fatigué, constamment irrité, et il avait quelquefois des absences. Il voulait donc l'interroger, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Est-ce que ça va ? se lança t-il.

-On fait aller, répondit Ace après un petit moment.

-Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais ?

-Oui.

Ace esquissa un sourire. Il appréciait la sollicitude dont faisait preuve son ami.

-Tu dessines, remarqua le vert. Je ne savais pas.

-C'est trois fois rien. Je voulais juste voir si j'avais encore quelques bases ou pas. Je prévois de me lancer dans l'illustration, fit le brun sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-C'est très beau.

-Mouais... Je vais quand même prendre des cours de dessin et me renseigner un peu pour mon projet, rougit Ace qui avait beaucoup de mal à accepter le compliment.

Zoro esquissa un sourire en remarquant le petit manège de son ami. Silencieux, il continua d'observer Ace qui s'était remis à dessiner. Il se sentait bien ici à pouvoir être lui-même, avoir des amis et même un compagnon. Combien de temps allait encore durer sa mission ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne retourne à sa vie de mercenaire et qu'il quitte tout ça ?

Le sabreur soupira. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Il reporta son attention sur Ace qui s'était mis à grignoter.

-T'en a pas marre de manger ces cochonneries ?

-Les placards sont vides, l'informa Ace.

-Sabo ne devait pas faire les courses ? s'étonna le vert.

-Non, c'était à toi, rigola Ace.

-Ah bon..., grimaça Zoro. J'irai en début d'après-midi alors. Qu'est-ce que je dois prendre ?

Zoro préférait demander. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait les courses seul, il s'était fait engueuler...

-Prends un peu de tout et n'oublie pas les légumes. Sabo sera content.

-Tu devrais suivre le même régime alimentaire que lui.

Zoro tendit le bras pour toucher le ventre de Ace.

-Ça va, t'as pas encore de bourrelets.

Il rigola et Ace dégagea sa main avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vrai que je ne mange pas équilibré mais je ne bouffe pas n'importe quoi non plus. Mon corps, c'est un peu la seule chose bien chez moi alors bien sûr que je vais en prendre soin !

Zoro se recala confortablement sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil perplexe au brun.

-Est ce que... Enfin, tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça?

-Quand je dis quoi? demanda Ace, les sourcils froncés.

-Que ton physique, c'est tout ce que tu as pour toi?

-Oh... Bof.

Ace esquissa un petit sourire. Il s'engageait sur une pente glissante.

-J'ai des amis formidables aussi ! tenta t-il.

Zoro fronça les sourcils à son tour. Il vivait avec Ace depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait vraiment compte à quel point il manquait de confiance en lui.

-Tu as plein d'autres qualités aussi.

-Oh. Oui, si tu le dis…

-Ace, prends pas ce qui ce passe avec Marco trop à cœur.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de Marco, Zoro.

-Oh, vraiment?

-Ouais. C'est juste... Bon, OK, ça a un peu à voir avec ça aussi, avoua-t-il honteusement.

-Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelle ?

-Non. Avant, j'avais jamais eu ce genre de problème ! C'était juste du cul alors c'était beaucoup plus simple, confia le brun dans un souffle. Là, c'est juste trop dur et ça fait juste trop mal... Je m'inquiète et me fais des tas de film en imaginant le pire. J'ai aucune nouvelle, je ne sais même pas s'il va bien ou pas... Je crois que je suis pas fait pour être en couple, soupira-t-il ensuite. A chaque fois que je fais une bourde, j'ai peur qu'il me dise qu'il en a marre de moi et qu'il m'abandonne... comme mes parents.

Ace regarda intensément Zoro. C'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait de ses parents. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de cette partie-là de sa vie mais il avait besoin de se confier.

-Ils m'ont abandonné et peu importe qu'ils m'aient foutu dans un orphelinat parce que c'était soi-disant mieux pour moi, j'aurais été heureux d'être simplement avec eux mais ça, ils y ont pas pensé une seule seconde ! Et même s'ils l'ont fait en pensant à moi, ça ne change rien. Ils m'ont abandonné. J'étais triste à l'orphelinat. A chaque fois que je me faisais des amis, ils partaient quelque temps plus tard dans leur nouvelle famille. Alors j'ai arrêté de m'en faire, comme ça plus personne ne m'abandonnait. Je sais pas mais... Je crois que je flippe juste de me retrouver tout seul un jour.

Ace avait parlé d'une traite, comme s'il voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. La gorge nouée, il observa son ami.

-Peut-être que..., commença Zoro.

-Et je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est pas que je souffre d'un manque de confiance en moi ou un truc comme ça ! Je suis juste réaliste.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulut dire à Ace qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas mais ce serait certainement lui mentir alors il garda le silence.

Paris, Appartement de Law, 10h28

-Chapeau de paille, ouvre cette porte ! s'énerva Law.

Il essayait de faire sortir Luffy depuis une vingtaine de minutes maintenant, sans succès. Le peu de patience qu'il avait s'était envolée depuis longtemps.

-Non ! s'énerva également Luffy. Je t'avais dit non et tu ne m'as pas écouté...

Law soupira et appuya sa tête contre la porte de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes après, il entendit Luffy sangloter.

-Chapeau de paille, ouvre la porte, répéta t-il lentement.

Mais Luffy ne lui répondit pas. Silencieux, il fit de son mieux pour se calmer. S'apitoyer sur son sort ne servait à rien mais il était tellement en colère contre lui-même…

De son côté, Law se massa le crâne, fatigué. Un peu plus tôt ce matin, tout allait encore très bien. Pour une fois, Luffy n'avait pas fait son goinfre et avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour son copain. Ils avaient alors tenté de manger en amoureux les crêpes carbonisées de Luffy. Law les avait juste regardées et avait soufflé un ''De toute façon, je prends juste un café le matin'' pendant que Luffy les dégustait.

Et puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, Luffy s'était retrouvé à moitié allongé sur la table alors que Law lui dévorait le cou de petits baisers et suçons bien prononcés.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce Luffy commence doucement à repousser son amoureux. Law avait alors pensé qu'il avait toujours un peu peur d'avoir des relations sexuelles et il avait voulu le rassurer. Il lui avait dit que tout allait bien se passer, caressant doucement le jeune homme pour le mettre en confiance, pour lui montrer que tout irait bien, qu'il ne ferait rien qu'il ne voudrait pas…

Soudain, Luffy avait crié et Law s'était vivement reculé, ne comprenant pas sa brusque réaction. Le plus jeune s'était alors relevé en tremblant et avait couru se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

-Chapeau de paille, ma patience a des limites, je te préviens…

-Je t'avais dit d'arrêter... E -et tu l'as pas fait ! ragea Luffy qui en avait marre que Law ne le comprenne pas.

Il savait cependant qu'il était grandement fautif.

-...Excuse-moi. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal? lui demanda Law qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-Non, souffla Luffy.

-Peut-être t'ai-je fais peur alors?

-Non, répéta Luffy le plus calmement possible.

-Bon, c'est quoi le problème alors !?

Law entendit du bruit derrière la porte et quelques secondes après, Luffy apparut enfin.

-Je t'avais dit d'arrêter, voilà où il est le problème ! explosa t-il.

-Je vois pas c-

-Je suis malade, Traffy' ! J'ai le VIH…

Luffy s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sentit alors son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non !

Il releva ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé et les ancra dans ceux identiques de son vis à vis.

-Quoi... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Chapeau de paille? fit Law, abasourdi.

-Non... Oh, merde !

Luffy voulut retourner se cacher dans la salle de bain mais Law l'attrapa par le bras. Il commença alors à se débattre mais le médecin avait resserré sa prise sur lui.

Luffy eut envie de pleurer. Il le lui avait dit. Traffy' savait et maintenant, il allait le laisser tomber. Et il aurait raison. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais Luffy avait fait preuve de lâcheté sur ce coup-là...

-Pardon..., souffla t-il après quelques secondes.

Luffy fixa Law, la peur au ventre. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant ainsi de calmer ses membres qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler et s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

-Pardon.

-Pas ça.

Sa voix était grave et Luffy aurait juré ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi sérieux.

-Tu viens de dire que tu étais malade ou j'ai mal entendu?

-...Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Luffy ne voulait pas lui dire mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix et Law était son compagnon. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher ça.

-Comment c'est possible... Je... On s'est toujours protégé !

Law marqua un petit temps d'arrêt comme s'il venait soudainement de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-On n'en a pas utilisé qu'une seule fois et...

Law s'arrêta, perdu et les sourcils froncés. Il se massa les tempes. Il avait fait des tests et il n'avait aucune IST alors comment était-il possible que Luffy ait quelque chose? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait fait un test après son viol et il n'avait rien. Était-ce de sa faute ?

-C'est pas toi, Traffy'... C'est juste moi.

Luffy esquissa un sourire, désabusé.

-Comment ça ?

-Les tests que tu m'as demandés de faire après mon... après mon viol. Je les ai pas faits.

Luffy observa Law, attendant de voir sa réaction. Celui-ci resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, augmentant ainsi le stress et l'appréhension du plus jeune. Et puis, sans que Luffy ne s'y attende, Law quitta la salle de bain.

Il observa pendant quelques secondes l'endroit où se tenait Law auparavant avant de sortir de sa torpeur et de se précipiter hors de la salle de bain à son tour. Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée et sentit son coeur se serrer quand il vit le médecin mettre ses chaussures.

-Law... Je sais que j'ai merdé mais...

Le plus vieux l'ignora et continua à lacer ses chaussures.

-Je veux pas qu'on se sépare ! tenta Luffy, complètement désespéré.

Ça lui faisait mal que Law l'abandonne parce qu'il avait le VIH mais au fond, il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir. Après tout, il lui avait menti, ou plutôt ne lui avait rien dit, et à cause de sa stupidité, il l'avait sûrement mis lui aussi en danger.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Je vais faire un tour. Je dois aussi passer chez Zoro. Je vais peut-être rentrer tard alors n'oublie pas de fermer le gaz et la porte à clé avant d'aller dormir, récita Law, totalement ailleurs.

Luffy le dévisagea, parfaitement perdu. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le médecin ne lui en voulait pas et qu'ils allaient pouvoir rester ensemble?

-A ce soir?

Luffy attendit patiemment la réponse du plus vieux.

-...À ce soir.

Montreuil, base de l'armée révolutionnaire, 13h18

Sabo observa encore une fois Dragon assis en face de lui. Le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire parlait de Joker. Leur organisation ne pouvait plus vraiment se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps avant d'agir. Violet et Sabo avaient réussi à réunir assez d'information pour que Joker aille en prison mais bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à découvrir ce que celui-ci manigançait.

De plus, depuis peu, Violet était introuvable et Dragon soupçonnait Joker d'être derrière tout ça. Il était possible que le statut d'espionne de la jeune femme ait été découvert, peut-être même que Doflamingo préparait une attaque visant à leur nuire. Sabo n'en savait rien mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre.

Enfin, c'est ce qui sembla à Sabo. A vrai dire, il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait le père de Luffy. Dragon était un homme exceptionnel et un bon chef, et Sabo avait confiance en lui en ce qui concernait l'armée révolutionnaire.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi Monkey D. Dragon ne s'occupait-il pas de son fils ? Il ne parlait jamais de Luffy. A croire que pour lui, il n'existait pas. Pourtant, il ne se gênait pas pour se renseigner sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Luffy était un gosse formidable et s'était presque un miracle qu'il n'ait pas mal tourné étant donné les conditions dans lesquelles il avait grandi : un père dont il ignorait complètement l'existence, une mère morte en couche et un grand-père tyrannique. Luffy ne s'était jamais plaint ni n'avait posé de question sur le fait que ce soit son grand-père qui l'élève et non pas ses parents alors que pratiquement tous les enfants se seraient interrogés à ce sujet. Il se contentait juste de vivre normalement, faisant de son mieux dans la vie, dans ce monde qui ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau.

Et puis, alors qu'un jour Luffy et Garp étaient venus au Grey Terminal, le grand-père de Luffy avait regardé les enfants jouer tout en lisant distraitement une lettre. Luffy, curieux, lui avait demandé qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre. Garp avait alors répondu le plus simplement du monde « Monkey D. Dragon ». Luffy avait froncé les sourcils et avait lâché un « C'est qui ça? ». Garp l'avait longuement regardé et avait soupiré « Ton père ».

A la suite de cette révélation, il y avait eu un gros silence où les deux frères et le grand-père attendaient de voir la réaction de Luffy mais celui-ci avait juste adopté une moue adorable et avait demandé « J'ai un père, moi ? ».

Luffy avait dit ça sans arrière-pensée. Il pensait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas de père et que c'était pour ça qu'il vivait avec son grand-père. Toujours curieux, il avait demandé à Garp pourquoi son père n'était pas là avec lui. Parce que pour lui, il devait forcément y avoir une raison. Bah oui ! Les parents de Ace n'étaient pas avec lui parce qu'ils étaient morts, les parents de Sabo parce que c'était en quelque sorte de mauvais parents, Usopp parce que sa mère était morte et que le travail de son père l'occupait beaucoup donc ils ne se voyaient jamais. Ils avaient tous une raison alors c'était quoi celle de son père à lui qui faisait qu'il n'apprenait son existence que maintenant?

Luffy avait commencé à fixer Garp avec des yeux de merlans fris, attendant patiemment sa réponse qui ne vint jamais. Garp ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Dragon ne s'occupait pas de son fils. Bien sûr, il avait un travail, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, très prenant, mais rien ne l'empêchait de rendre visite à Luffy de temps en temps ou même de lui envoyer une lettre ne serait-ce qu'une fois par mois. Mais rien. Pas une photo, pas une lettre, pas un coup de fil. Rien en 9 ans.

Alors peut-être que Dragon faisait de grandes choses et avait de bonnes convictions car sinon jamais il n'aurait rejoint l'armée des révolutionnaires mais c'était juste pitoyable ce qu'il faisait à Luffy. OK, Luffy avait l'air d'être un garçon bien dans sa peau et qui ne semblait pas souffrir plus que ça de l'absence de figure paternelle qu'il avait subi toute sa vie mais peut-être qu'au fond, ça ne voulait rien dire. Peut-être que Luffy cachait bien son jeu et souffrait affreusement d'être seul.

-Sabo, ça va?

Koala caressa affectueusement la main du blond. Sabo arrêta alors de dévisager Dragon et observa Koala. Elle semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait dû fixer le chef un peu trop longtemps. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui chuchota un petit « oui ».

-Violet ne donne plus aucune nouvelle et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, continua Inazuma.

-Sabo, est-ce que tu as pu avoir des renseignements à ce sujet ?

-Désolé, Ivankov. J'en sais pas plus que vous. J'ai essayé de me renseigner un peu là-bas mais personne ne semble rien savoir. Ils disent tous que du jour au lendemain, Violet n'est plus venue à l'hôtel. Et apparemment dans le même temps, une escorte serait partie mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment pu vérifier s'il y avait un lien entre ces deux événements.

-Que faisons-nous, Dragon?

Suite à la question de Koala, tout le monde s'était tu et fixait le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire en attente d'une réponse.

-Violet est sûrement séquestrée quelque part dans l'hôtel si elle n'est pas morte. La mission s'arrête là. Inazuma, rassemble les preuves et fais un dossier pour la police.

Il se leva et jeta un regard à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

-Je vais réfléchir à un plan pour capturer Joker. Sabo, continue d'aller travailler au Don Quichotte, nous devons à tout prix essayé de préserver ton statut. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que Violet et toi étiez liés. Des questions?

Personne ne répondit alors il commença à s'éloigner. Sabo le regarda partir pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever précipitamment et de le suivre hors de la pièce. Quand le père de Luffy l'entendit courir, il s'arrêta, laissant ainsi le temps à Sabo de le rattraper.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sabo? commença Dragon de sa voix grave.

-J'aimerais vous parler de Luffy.

Dragon recommença à marcher, ignorant ainsi Sabo. Celui-ci le rattrapa facilement et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez pas parler de lui mais c'est mon petit frère et... Merde, j'ai besoin de comprendre ! Je sais qu'au fond, même si vous êtes un peu bourru, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Je... Luffy a besoin de son père. Je ne vous demande pas d'aller le voir et de faire ami-ami avec lui, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais je ne sais pas, un coup de fil ou une lettre pour lui dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! termina précipitamment Sabo.

Dragon resta silencieux, écoutant Sabo essayer de trouver des arguments pour qu'il aille voir Luffy.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais occupé de lui ? Jamais une lettre ni même un coup de fil ! Il a peut-être 18 ans mais ce n'est pas trop tard.

-Sabo, je n'ai jamais vraiment désiré avoir d'enfant. Je savais que je ne pourrai jamais vraiment bien m'en occuper avec l'organisation. Luffy est arrivé et je ne regrette pas sa naissance pour autant mais je ne compte pas changer mes plans pour lui. Son grand-père s'est bien occupé de lui et il n'a pas besoin de moi comme je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je suis fier de l'homme qu'il est en train de devenir et je sais qu'il accomplira de grandes choses plus tard.

-Quoi, c'est tout !? s'indigna le blond.

-Oui, c'est tout, fit Dragon, toujours aussi calme.

-Mais vous n'avez pas envie d'apprendre à le connaître ? demanda Sabo, surpris par le comportement de son chef.

-Luffy n'est pas toi, Sabo. Comme je ne suis pas ton père.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne vois pas l-

-Tu aimais tes parents malgré ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tu aurais aimé qu'ils te comprennent, qu'ils fassent des efforts. Tout le monde ne pense pas forcément comme toi, Sabo. Luffy ne veut peut-être pas entendre parler de moi. Peut-être qu'il est heureux comme ça, sans moi, précisa t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon fils que je l'aime, comme il n'est pas obligé de m'apprécier juste parce que j'ai participé à sa création. Les choses sont comme ça, jeune homme.

Sabo resta silencieux, méditant les paroles du plus vieux. Luffy n'avait jamais clairement évoqué le fait qu'il aimerait un jour faire la connaissance de son père. Il ne parlait d'ailleurs jamais de lui et il n'avait pas une vie malheureuse de ce que le blond en savait. Mais Dragon était son père. Comment Luffy ne pouvait-il pas vouloir apprendre à le connaître, ne serait-ce que par curiosité... ?

Il se posait peut-être trop de question. Et puis au fond, cela ne le regardait pas vraiment.

-Je suis désolé. C'est vrai que je me mêle sûrement de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

-Ça ira pour cette fois.

Il commença à partir puis s'arrêta et revint vers le blond.

-J'ai oublié de te féliciter pour ton travail d'espion auprès de Joker. J'ai une information que te fera certainement très plaisir.

Sabo fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Il y a plusieurs années, le Grey Terminal a été victime d'un incident et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir qui tes parents ont engagé pour réaliser cet acte ingrat.

-V-vous savez qui a fait ça ? demanda Sabo, surpris autant par le changement de sujet que par la révélation.

-Oui et tu le connais également. Eustass Kidd. Ce nom ne t'est pas inconnu si je ne m'abuse ?

Sabo écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire...

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 17h38

Law sonna et quelques secondes plus tard, Ace lui ouvrit la porte. Il s'était apparemment mit sur son 31 et affichait un sourire ravageur. Law le salua poliment avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre que Portgas et lui se parlent normalement après les débuts difficiles qu'ils avaient eu. Ca semblait même un peu surréaliste.

Ils partirent s'installer au salon et Ace lui servit un café. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Ace ne semblait pas vraiment gêné par ce silence alors que Law le fixait, essayant de savoir pourquoi il l'avait invité.

-Est-ce que je suis là juste pour boire ce café ou tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-Ah, si.

Law le contempla à nouveau, attendant que celui-ci commence à lui parler. Mais rien. Ace buvait son café lentement, très lentement, voulant retarder le moment fatidique où il allait devoir reprendre la parole.

-Portgas...

-Oui, oui... C'est juste que c'est pas facile ce que j'ai à dire.

-Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le Chapeau de paille ? Parce que si c'est ç-

-Je voudrais...

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Je t'ai demandé de venir parce que je voulais avoir une discussion franche avec toi. Je voudrai m'excuser. Je ne l'ai pas fait et je pense qu'il était nécessaire que je le fasse. Je t'ai mal jugé, Law, soupira Ace. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'agir comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai juste eu peur pour mon petit frère.

-Je peux le comprendre. J'ai moi aussi des torts dans cette histoire.

Law n'était pas sûr de le penser mais peu importe.

-De quoi vous parliez la dernière fois Marco et toi, au fait? lui demanda Ace, curieux.

-Je le savais.

Law leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

-Oh, c'est bon, je demandais juste.

Ace claqua sa langue sur son palet et s'absenta quelques secondes pour aller chercher son paquet de bonbons.

-Tu ne manges que ça j'ai l'impression.

Ace observa son paquet et eut une petite grimace explicite.

-Ouais mais c'est mon dernier paquet. J'essaie de diminuer ma dose.

-Ta dose? C'est de la drogue ces trucs ou quoi? demanda Law, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est tout comme. C'est tellement bon que quand j'en bouffe pas, j'ai l'impression d'être en manque, plaisanta Ace. Ah, je voulais te demander si tu avais pu parler avec Luffy ?

Voyant la mine interrogative de Law, Ace développa.

-De son test de dépistage. Il nous a fait une belle frayeur à Sabo et à moi. Sérieux, c'est toi le plus vieux, t'aurais dû penser à utiliser un préservatif ! Bon, je reconnais que Luffy aurait pu y pens-

-Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi, Portgas, lâcha difficilement le médecin qui avait toujours en tête ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Luffy.

-Oh... Oh, très bien. Mais sinon, les résultats du test de Luffy, ça a donné quoi ? Désolé de demander, c'est que Luffy ne nous dit pas grand-chose.

-Tout va bien, mentit-il.

Law observa le grand frère de Luffy un petit moment. Il venait de lui mentir mais il jugeait que c'était à Luffy d'en parler à ses frères. Et puis il était sûr que Ace allait sûrement le tenir pour responsable de ce qui arrivait à Luffy. Mais non, ce n'était pas lui. Il en était certain en tout cas, c'est ce que lui avait assuré Luffy. De toute façon, il en saurait plus quand il aurait les résultats du test qu'il avait fait après son départ de l'appartement.

-Oh, cool ! Il aurait pu me le dire, celui-là, soupira Ace de soulagement.

-Peut-être. Je dois y aller.

Il se leva et quitta précipitamment l'appartement.

Ace s'allongea sur le canapé et souffla. Il avait l'impression que Law venait d'effectuer un repli stratégique et il espérait qu'il ne venait pas de le faire fuir. Il laissa son regard se balader sur le plafond blanc de l'appartement et soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il s'ennuyait vraiment. Depuis qu'il ne travaillait plus, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien faire de ses journées. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, il ne voulait plus travailler comme escorte. C'était vraiment pas un travail pour lui et il regrettait juste de ne plus avoir de nouvelle de Margaret maintenant. Il en avait toujours de Cavendish mais c'était tout... Dommage.

Il sortit son portable et le parcourut un peu. Il regarda ses photos, rigola quand il tomba sur une de Luffy posant à côté d'un singe avant d'aller dans le dossier des vidéos.

Il se figea quand il tomba sur l'une d'elles et sentit son coeur se serrer. C'était une vidéo de Marco. Il l'avait prise quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de Zoro.

Il hésita quelques secondes et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il appuya pour la visionner.

_Flash-back_ -_Vidéo_

_-Arrête, Ace... _

_Marco détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. _

_-Je fais une tête horrible en plus, j'en suis sûr._

_-Mais non, t'es parfait. J'adore la tête que tu fais quand tu travailles._

_Marco releva la tête de ses notes et regarda Ace avec un petit sourire en coin tandis que celui-ci l'observait à travers l'écran de son portable._

_Ace se leva et fit le tour de la table, continuant à filmer le blond._

_-Lève-toi, histoire que je te vois bien._

_-Je croyais que tu allais juste me regarder et de ce fait me laisser travailler? _

_Il sourit et Ace put remarquer que les yeux bleu métallique de Marco brillaient plus que d'habitude._

_-Allez, s'il te plaît._

_Marco soupira avant de se lever. Il était seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt assez large qui cachait à peine son boxer. Il aimait être à l'aise lorsqu'il était chez lui et si au début ça avait plutôt surpris Ace, il s'y était vite habitué. Et puis, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre…_

_Marco tourna lentement sur lui-même. Il prit quelques pauses pour faire plaisir à son copain et éclata ensuite de rire face au ridicule de la situation._

_-C'est n'importe quoi !_

_-Je ne trouve pas, moi. J'aime beaucoup immortaliser ce genre de moment. Comme ça, dès que je veux voir quelque chose, j'ai juste à regarder. Les souvenirs ne sont plus aussi précis qu'on le voudrait avec le temps mais les photos et les vidéos, ça reste intact, ça te transmet tous les petits moments magnifiques que tu as vécu sans te mentir._

_-Les moments que tu passes avec moi, tu as envie de t'en souvenir toute ta vie ?_

_-Bien sûr._

_Ace tourna autour de Marco avant de faire un petit tour pour prendre l'appartement du blond en vidéo._

_-Ace._

_Ace se tourna à nouveau et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en voyant Marco enlever son haut. L'écrivain était maintenant juste en sous vêtement, ce qui rendit Ace vraiment heureux._

_-T'essayes de faire quoi là, de me chauffer? Parce que si c'est ça, c'est réussi. _

_Ace laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps mais continua tout de même à filmer._

_-Pose ton portable deux minutes. J'ai envie de m'occuper de toi._

_Fin de la vidéo -_

_Ace avait abordé un sourire entendu, avait arrêté et enregistré la vidéo avant de poser son portable sur le table. Marco l'avait tiré vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, faisant jouer sa langue avec celle du brun. Ace avait eu l'impression que leurs langues étaient faites pour s'embrasser. Elles se complétaient tellement. Quand ils s'embrassaient, c'était tout simplement merveilleux. _

_Marco s'était écarté un peu du plus jeune et lui avait tendu la main avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Il avait ouvert le porte et poussé Ace qui était tombé sur son lit. Le brun avait enlevé ses chaussures et attendu que Marco le rejoigne. Celui-ci avait fermé la porte et était monté sur le lit pour rejoindre son amant._

_Il s'était mis à genoux, ses jambes de part et d'autre autour du bassin du brun qui avait aussitôt posé ses mains sur la taille du blond. Le plus vieux s'était penché, faisant ainsi s'effleurer leurs virilités encore au repos. Il avait embrassé Ace de manière langoureuse, comme s'il avait voulu découvrir chaque recoin de cette magnifique bouche qui devait faire à coup sûr des ravages. _

_Ace avait caressé les hanches du blond, incertain de ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou non. Il avait essayé de rester calme. Il n'avait pas eu envie de s'exciter pour rien._

_Marco avait descendu sa bouche le long du cou de Ace, l'avait mordillé et léché, laissant ainsi des traces rougeâtres ici et là. Ace s'était relevé et avait enlevé son tee-shirt. Il s'était tout de suite rallongé après et avait murmuré un petit '' excuse '' au blond qu'il avait dérangé dans son affaire._

_Marco avait déposé des baisers papillon sur le ventre musclé du brun. Il avait léché de façon indécente ses abdos bien marqués et quand il était arrivé au niveau de son bas ventre, Ace avait serré fortement les draps et retenu son souffle. Il était à ce moment assis en plein milieu du lit, Marco à genoux entre ses jambes._

_La respiration haletante, Ace avait observé son homme se mouvoir au-dessus de lui. Franchement, Ace n'avait pas voulu se mentir, il avait juste eu trop envie que Marco continue sa tâche. Il avait été trop excité pour qu'il s'arrête là._

_Le plus vieux avait déboutonné son pantalon et sans lui laisser le temps le temps de se préparer, il avait déposé un baiser sur sa virilité à travers le tissu de son boxer. Ace avait resserré sa prise sur les draps du lit et attendu le prochain mouvement du blond._

_-Oh, putain de... !_

_Marco avait..._

_Incapable de réfléchir convenablement, Ace avait fermé les yeux. Il les avait cependant vite rouverts, voulant voir par-dessus tout Marco le caresser avec sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue... Voir Marco lui faire ça avait eu quelque chose d'assez excitant malgré le fait qu'il aurait aimé le sentir directement au lieu de le deviner à travers le tissu de son boxer. Peu importait finalement et il s'en était très bien contenté…_

_L'écrivain avait esquissé un sourire en voyant Ace serrer les poings pour essayer de se contrôler. Il avait donné quelques coups de langue le long de la verge du plus jeune à travers son boxer puis il avait remonté l'une de ses mains et abaissé légèrement le pantalon et le sous vêtement du plus jeune. Il avait observé pendant quelques secondes la virilité fièrement dressée du brun même s'il n'avait pas pu la contempler entièrement car il n'avait que très peu baissé le boxer._

_Il avait alors soufflé sur le sexe et fixé son regard à celui brumeux de désir de son petit ami. Et tout en fixant les orbes onyx, Marco avait déposé un baiser sur le sexe du brun._

_-Hum!_

_Ace avait empoigné aussi délicatement qu'il avait pu les cheveux du blond, le ramenant vers lui pour échanger un baiser passionné. Il avait ensuite inversé leur position, surplombant ainsi son amant._

_Ace avait collé son bassin à celui de Marco et avait doucement commencé à rouler des hanches. Il s'était éloigné quelques secondes pour enlever les derniers vêtements qu'il avait et Marco en avait fait de même._

_-Jusqu'où tu veux aller? lui avait timidement demandé Ace._

_-Je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour. P-pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Marco avait fait une moue un peu embêtée. _

_-Tu m'en veux?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non, l'avait aussitôt rassuré le brun. _

_Il avait déposé un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de l'écrivain. _

_-J'ai quand même le droit de t'embrasser ?_

_-Idiot..._

_Marco avait passé ses mains dans le dos du brun. Il avait voulu sentir Ace contre lui. Il avait déposé de légers baisers dans son cou et Ace s'était alors mis à rire doucement. Ils étaient bien ensemble, à s'aimer simplement, intensément. _

_Ace s'était mis à lui chuchoter des mots d'amour, des mots dits avec le coeur qui avaient fait rougir Marco. Très vite, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, faisant comprendre en de simples gestes plein de tendresse ce que peut-être, ils auraient eu un peu plus de mal à se dire. _

_Marco avait soupiré... Il avait voulu plus de sensation. Ace, qui avait repris le balancement de ses hanches, avait alors augmenté la cadence de ses mouvements, faisant ainsi venir Marco qui avait crié le nom du brun. Ace lui avait embrassé le cou et avait joui à son tour._

_-Je t'aime, mon cœur._

_Marco avait caressé tendrement la joue du brun qui l'avait regardé, visiblement surpris. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien, avait lâché Ace qui avait eu du mal à affronter le regard de son amant. _

_Marco lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait mais à chaque fois, il était toujours un peu étonné, presque comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Marco l'aimait et aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à y croire. Il s'était allongé et avait pris son amant dans ses bras._

_-Je t'aime, Marco._

_Fin Flash-back_

Ace soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû regarder cette vidéo qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler tous ces petits moments qu'il avait passé avec Marco, ça lui faisait juste trop mal alors qu'il se posait tant de questions.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qui avait merdé pour que le blond ne veuille même plus lui parler?

-Tu me manques...

Il fit de son mieux pour rester stoïque mais malgré tous ces efforts, il ne put retenir une larme.

Il se promit alors que ce serait la seule.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Y a un problème? grogna-t-il.

-Non.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu. Y avait pas à dire, Sabo était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. En tout cas, plus que d'habitude.

Le mercenaire se leva et alla se chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine. Il soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua que Sabo ne le suivait pas. Bon, il le fixait toujours mais c'était déjà ça. Le roux se demanda si Sabo le regardait juste parce qu'il... était intrigué par lui ou quelque chose comme ça?

Kidd grimaça. Il y croyait moyen. Il se prit une cannette de _Coca_ et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Même si le film ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, il essaya de se concentrer dessus.

Le roux finit par soupirer. Il s'ennuyait tellement... Depuis qu'il avait éliminé Bellamy – ce qui n'avait pas été trop dur d'ailleurs - il n'avait rien à faire. Bien sûr, il avait cette mission que le boss lui avait confiée mais il n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien. Elle était d'ailleurs presque finie. Les missions de renseignement, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

En fait, il essayait de la faire traîner le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet appartement pour une raison évidente et finir cette mission signifiait retourner à Lyon.

Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Il n'aurait pas eu autant de mal à quitter cet endroit à la fin. Sûrement...

Il savait bien ce que tout le monde dans l'organisation pensait de lui. Pour les autres, il n'était qu'un homme avide de sensations fortes et de sang, doublé d'un sans cœur. Il n'allait pas mentir, ils avaient raison mais à 90% seulement. Dommage qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à découvrir quelle partie était fausse...

Il sursauta quand il sentit un métal froid appuyé contre sa gorge. Il esquissa ensuite un sourire quand il remarqua que Sabo n'était plus assis sur le fauteuil d'en face en train de le fixer.

-Je me disais bien que tu allais finir par me reconnaître.

-Les fumiers dans ton genre, je les oublie pas facilement, mentit Sabo.

Kidd ne savait pas s'il devait être content du fait que Sabo se souvienne finalement de lui. Peut-être pas. Après tout, le blond s'apprêtait à le tuer maintenant. Il déglutit difficilement quand la lame du couteau s'enfonça un peu plus contre sa gorge, faisant couler un peu de sang.

* * *

Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais on sent que ça arrive. ^^

A bientôt pour la suite!


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 31

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 7 décembre 2013, 10h11

Ace observa son frère se préparer à sortir. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Surpris, Sabo lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Tu sors tout le temps... On se voit de moins en moins, constata le brun.

-Mon travail m'occupe beaucoup, répondit son frère, mal à l'aise.

Sabo soupira avant de passer son bras autour de la taille du brun. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et le sentit aussitôt lui caresser les cheveux.

-Il ont poussé, non? fit Ace quand il sentit les cheveux blonds de son frère lui chatouiller le nez.

-Oui. Tu voudras bien me les couper? demanda Sabo après un temps d'attente.

-Bien sûr.

-Ace, est ce que tu regrettes d'être venu à Paris?

Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques secondes réfléchissant à la question.

-Je ne sais pas.

Sabo fut étonné par la réponse. Sentant que la conversation allait être longue, il tira Ace à sa suite pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Moi, je ne regrette pas, commença t-il. De toute façon, peu importe l'endroit où je suis. Si tu es avec moi, ça me suffit. Je suis vraiment content qu'on soit venu à Paris.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

-Bon, faut que je me prépare !

Ace le regarda partir et soupira à nouveau. Un peu démotivé par ce début de journée, il repartit se coucher. Il était pressé de retrouver du travail afin de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de ses journées. Il s'emmitoufla avec bonheur sous sa couette et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir.

Il se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard et fit un rapide passage par la salle de bain avant de retrouver Zoro au salon. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'était pas seul. Law était également présent et Ace ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Il les salua poliment et tout en allant s'asseoir, il leur jeta des coups d'?il intrigués. Très vite, il remarqua que le petit-ami de Luffy n'arrêtait pas de le fixer et que Zoro semblait assez nerveux.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? leur demanda t-il, de plus en plus perplexe.

-J'aimerais te parler, Portgas.

Zoro se rapprocha de Law et secoua la tête de manière négative.

-Fais pas ça, Law. S'il te plaît...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais, Zoro.

Ace les observa, soucieux. Cet échange entre les deux amis n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. Law ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et continua.

-Je sais que tu faisais partie du gang de Barbe Blanche.

Law marqua un temps d'arrêt, laissant ainsi à Ace le temps d'assimiler ses propos.

-Tu as également travaillé comme escorte sous l'influence d'un certain Diamante, celui-là même qui organisait les combats au Colisée auquel ton frère participait.

Ace fronça les sourcils et se leva, les poings serrés.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?! cracha t-il, énervé d'entendre Law lui balancer ainsi son passé au visage.

Ce n'était pas des informations dont Law était censé disposer !

-Je fais partie d'une organisation, je ne te dirai pas laquelle, et je suis chargé d'enquêter sur un certain Joker.

La mâchoire serrée, Zoro observait son partenaire. Law jouait avec le feu.

-Je ne connais pas de Jok-

-Si, crois-moi. L'homme pour qui tu bossais, Don Quichotte Doflamingo, est en fait Joker, l'informa le médecin. C'est un homme qui dirige une organisation criminelle. Drogue, prostitution, crime, trafic d'esclaves, vente d'armes. Il a la main sur tout.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Tu me prends au dépourvu, lâcha finalement Ace qui avait du mal à suivre. C'est un peu gros ton histoire... J'ai un peu de mal à te croire là…

Ace observa Law, espérant voir à travers ses yeux si le médecin lui mentait. Quelles étaient ses intentions, et pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Doflamingo et Joker, la même et unique personne ? Et Diamante... C'était donc lui qui avait organisé les combats au Colisée ? C'était à cause de lui que son frère revenait autrefois blessé plusieurs fois par nuit ?!

Ace essaya de se calmer. Pour l'instant, il n'était sûr de rien.

Zoro avait remarqué ses tourments et décida de prendre la parole.

-Law ne ment pas. Il pense même que Joker en a après toi parce que tu aurais quelque chose qu'il voudrait à tout prix, exposa t-il lentement.

Ace jeta un coup d'?il un peu perdu aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Il ne savait pas s'il devait les croire sur parole mais il se souvenait aussi qu'avant sa mort, Barbe Blanche l'avait mis en garde contre ce fameux Joker. Pourtant, Zoro et Law semblaient un peu trop renseignés sur son compte pour qu'il leur fasse confiance sans se poser plus de question que ça.

-Comment vous savez tout ça?

Ace se rapprocha d'eux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui réponde aussitôt et encore moins qu'il s'agisse de la vérité mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ce soit le silence complet.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me répondre, on dirait ! fit Ace, les sourcils froncés.

-Je sais tout ça grâce à l'organisation pour laquelle je travaille, grinça Law qui n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation.

-C'est un peu gros ce que tu me racontes.

Ace ferma les yeux et essaya de rassembler ses idées.

-Est-ce que tu fais partie d'une organisation du genre espion ? Tu travailles pour l'Etat ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Je suis désolé mais je ne te dirai rien de plus. J'en ai déjà trop dit, répondit Law.

-Très bien. Et toi, Zoro?

Zoro trouvait que jusque là, Ace avait plutôt bien pris les révélations de Law mais il était pourtant peiné et quand il rencontra les orbes onyx ternes du brun, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Ace le considérait comme son ami et s'était confié à lui. Malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours été sincère au niveau de son amitié et de ses sentiments avec lui, au final, il lui avait menti. Sur lui, sur ce qu'il était. Il l'avait trahi en quelque sorte et il n'était pas sûr que le brun lui pardonne.

-Je suis désolé, Ace...

Ace observa Zoro fuir son regard, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait passé son temps à mentir à Zoro mais bien le contraire. Il soupira, lassé. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire confiance au vert. S'il était comme il le disait un espion ou il ne savait quoi d'autre, il lui avait sans doute menti sur toute la ligne et allait l'abandonner comme tous les autres…

-Ce mec qui m'a agressé, commença t-il, incertain. C'était un homme de Joker, alors ?

Après avoir échangé un regard avec son coéquipier, Zoro acquiesça. Ace laissa échappa un petit rire désabusé.

-Il a parlé de « Smile », murmura t-il.

-Smile ? répéta Law.

-Ouais.

-C'est sûrement un code, fit le médecin pensivement.

-Peut-être… A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien…

Ace avait l'impression que le ciel était en train de lui tomber sur la tête. Il échangea un long regard avec Zoro, ayant encore du mal à assimiler le fait que son ami ne le soit pas vraiment. L'homme l'avait sans doute sauvé parce qu'il le surveillait, tout simplement. Zoro semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

-Je...

Il soupira.

-C'est pas grave, je suppose que c'est ton '' métier '' qui veut ça...

Il fixa Zoro dans les yeux et celui-ci déglutit sous l'intensité de son regard.

-J'ignore ce que Père aurait pu me donner que Joker voudrait. Si j'ai des informations, je vous les communiquerais. En échange de ma coopération, j'aimerais que vous restiez éloignés de mes frères.

-Merci, Portgas. Je tiens tout de même à te préciser que peu importe tes demandes, je resterai avec le Chapeau de paille. Je suis sincère avec lui, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Law observa le brun puis le vert. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur en dévoilant une partie de l'information à Ace mais sincèrement, le temps pressait et il en avait trop dit ou pas assez pour que Ace fasse un quelconque rapprochement.

Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

-Ne fais pas de mal à Luffy, s'il te plaît…

Ace sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler sous le poids de l'émotion qu'il ressentait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait pas éloigner Luffy de Law, ça il l'avait bien compris alors tout ce qui lui restait, c'était espérer que le médecin ne fasse pas souffrir son petit frère.

-Je suis dans le camp des ''gentils'', Portgas. Je ne ferai jamais de mal au Chapeau de paille... Plus maintenant. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je tiens à lui, même si ça semble dur à croire.

Ace se contenta d'acquiescer et regarda le plus âgé partir. L'appartement d'habitude plein de vie était maintenant silencieux et les deux amis ne se regardaient même plus.

-Ace, je t'ai peut-être caché qui j'étais vraiment mais c'est tout ce que j'ai fait. Je vous considère Sabo et toi comme de vrais amis et j'espère que... Enfin, j'espérais que savoir '' ça '' n'aurait rien changé…

Ace se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais me reposer.

Paris, Ancien appartement de Sanji, 13h44

Sanji était tranquillement assis sur le canapé du salon, regardant distraitement Nami boire son thé. La rousse voulait une nouvelle fois lui parler. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi mais il supposait que ça avait à voir avec l'ex-petit ami de la jeune fille. Ça aurait pu le gêner que la jeune fille l'appelle assez fréquemment pour lui parler de Cavendish mais en fait, ce n'était pas le cas.

Comment dire… Sanji était sur un petit nuage. Oui, c'était bien le mot. Depuis qu'il s'était expliqué avec Zoro, tout n'allait pas bien mais ça s'en approchait vraiment...

_Flash-back_

_Zoro avait replacé délicatement une mèche de cheveux de son amant derrière son oreille. Sanji l'avait regardé distraitement du coin de l'oeil avant d'esquisser un sourire. Zoro pouvait se montrer tellement tendre quelquefois. Lui qui avait pensé qu'après ce qu'il lui avait dit le soir de son anniversaire - qu'il n'était pas contre faire quelques trucs tant qu'il n'allait pas au bout - que le vert allait lui sauter dessus ! Mais non. Il l'avait embrassé, l'avait pris quelquefois dans ses bras, rien qu'il ne faisait pas auparavant._

_Et puis, Sanji s'était dit que peut-être, Zoro attendait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient poussé un peu leur échange, le blond l'avait brusquement repoussé. Zoro n'avait peut-être pas envie de se faire refouler une nouvelle fois._

_Mouais... Sûrement._

_Sanji avait alors pris une grande inspiration avant de prendre la main de Zoro dans la sienne. Il avait sentit son c?ur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait été stressé à un point inimaginable alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait mais le cuisinier savait que pour le bien de leur relation, il devait faire des efforts. Zoro ne le montrait pas mais Sanji savait qu'il vivait plutôt mal le fait qu'il n'ose pas avoir de rendez-vous avec lui à l'extérieur. Seulement chez lui, encore et toujours, cachant ainsi son honteux secret aux yeux de tous. L'homosexualité, son homosexualité, il ne s'y était toujours pas fait… _

_Tout était si facile quand ils étaient seulement tous les deux. Ils pouvaient s'aimer et se le montrer simplement sans que le blond n'ait peur d'être jugé parce qu'il aimait un homme. Un homme qui petit à petit l'avait fait chaviré, avait bousculé son monde pour s'y faire d'autorité une place. _

_Zoro était un brin macho alors que Sanji était un gentleman engagé. Le vert était un forcené de la musculation, du sport et de ses épées alors que Sanji ne vivait que pour la cuisine, sa passion de toujours. Alors qu'il était du genre impatient et qu'il était le premier à s'énerver pour un oui ou pour un non, Zoro restait quant à lui toujours mettre de ses émotions. _

_Ils étaient si différents. Peut-être trop..._

_-Est-ce que ça va ? _

_-Quoi ? avait fait Sanji, encore perdu dans ses pensées._

_-Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. _

_Les sourcils froncés, Zoro avait observé Sanji de longues secondes. _

_-Ouais, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec moi ? avait lentement demandé Sanji._

_Zoro avait froncé davantage les sourcils, surpris par la question du blond. Sanji semblait agité alors qu'à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt, tout se passait bien. Sanji doutait-il de lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? _

_-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_-Réponds juste. _

_Sanji avait grincé des dents, insatisfait. Pourquoi le vert ne lui répondait-il pas tout simplement ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui répondre..._

_-Hé, regarde-moi._

_Zoro avait pris le visage de Sanji en coupe et l'avait forcé à le regarder, à détacher ses yeux de leurs mains serrées. À contre c?ur, Sanji s'était exécuté et avait plongé ses magnifiques yeux dans ceux vert de son compagnon. _

_-Parle-moi. _

_-Réponds-moi. J'en ai besoin, confia le cuisinier._

_-Je suis avec toi parce que je tiens à toi, tout simplement. Je ne veux que toi._

_Sanji avait sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Ému, il avait fermé les yeux très fort avant de sentir le vert embrasser ses paupières l'une après l'autre. Sanji avait alors posé ses mains sur celles de Zoro et lentement, avait rouvert les yeux._

_-Tu vas te lasser de moi très vite._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je suis chiant, commença t-il, tranchant. J'arrive pas à assumer notre relation. J'ai peur de son côté physique et j-_

_Zoro l'avait embrassé brutalement, le faisant taire par la même occasion. Le vert avait aussitôt imposé un rythme soutenu à l'échange. Il ne voulait plus que Sanji pense à ça, à toutes ses interrogations, à tous ses doutes. L'esprit brumeux, Sanji s'était laissé porter par la fougue de Zoro et par son amour avant de reprendre ses esprits et de le repousser. Le mercenaire avait résisté, mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure du blond._

_-Arrête, avait soufflé le cuisinier quand il avait réussit à se détacher du vert. _

_-Toi, arrête. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ce genre de chose, avait grogné Zoro._

_-Ou sinon quoi ? avait répliqué le cuisinier. _

_-Je vais m'énerver pour de bon. Ce n'est pas grave si tu doutes ou si tu as peur, je te répéterais juste que je tiens à toi autant de fois qu'il le faudra._

_Sanji, le rouge aux joues, avait détourné le regard. Il s'était alors empressé de se jeter dans les bras du vert. _

_-Abruti, avait-il déclaré, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Fin Flash-back_

-Sanji, je...

Nami s'arrêta, perdue. Les mains tremblantes, elle se détourna. Elle ne savait pas comment le dire au blond.

Comment lui dire qu'elle... Que leurs vies ne seraient plus jamais pareilles. Elle était pourtant heureuse de ce changement, elle l'avait même désiré. Quand elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait sauté de joie, des larmes de bonheur envahissant son visage. Bien entendu, elle avait également été effrayée car elle se lançait dans l'inconnu mais le bonheur avait été plus fort.

Nami n'avait pas invité Sanji pour boire du thé et parler du temps. Anxieuse, elle avait déjà pensé à ce qu'elle allait dire au jeune homme, le mettre à l'aise et ne pas entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Mais elle se trouvait maintenant complètement paralysée, la peur lui ayant fait oublier son discours si soigneusement préparé la veille. En plus, Sanji la fixait, les sourcils froncés et l'air inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea le blond quand il remarqua que Nami se trouvait incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

-Oui… En fait, non, ça ne va pas du tout…

La jeune étudiante étouffa difficilement un sanglot.

Nami se sentait étouffée. Mal à l'aise, elle se leva et fit quelque pas pour se calmer. Malheureusement, ça ne l'aida en rien. Par contre, cela augmenta l'inquiétude du cuisinier. La rousse s'en voulait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le dire ?

-Calme-toi.

Sanji se plaça derrière elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? fit-il, ému par la tristesse de son amie.

Celle-ci sembla légèrement se détendre dans ses bras mais c'est toujours la boule au ventre qu'elle parla.

-Je suis… enceinte, Sanji, lui confia-t-elle, la voix tremblante. On va être parent...

Sanji sentit ses idées se fondre les unes dans les autres. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à se dire, c'était que Nami mentait, qu'elle était forcément une horrible menteuse, qu'il s'agissait juste d'un affreux cauchemar…

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il était trop jeune pour être père, pas assez responsable ni assez disponible ! Nami et lui n'étaient même plus ensemble !

Hagard, il dut reculer et s'asseoir pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il pensait trop et était effrayé.

-Quoi ? coassa t-il après de longues minutes d'attente.

-Je suis enceinte, répéta la jeune femme, énervée par le manque de réaction du jeune homme.

Elle fit attention à bien appuyer sur le dernier mot. Sanji devait avoir compris maintenant.

-J'avais compris, lui confirma le blond. Je voulais juste... Je sais pas... Pourquoi ? Comment ?

A court de mot, Sanji s'était levé et fixait la rousse, perdu.

-Tu veux un dessin ? fit Nami, de plus en plus surprise par le blond.

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Sanji devait être heureux, ils allaient avoir un bébé ensemble ! Alors pourquoi... Nami faisait à présent face au blond et les larmes aux yeux, elle se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Elle s'était trompée, Sanji ne semblait pas heureux. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Serait-elle obligée d'élever seule son enfant ?

Elle fut soudainement prise de panique. Elle n'y arriverait pas, elle avait besoin de Sanji…

-Mais… Je... Tu es sûre qu'il est… de moi ?

\- J'en suis à 3 mois dans quelques jours, ça ne peut être que toi. J'ai la feuille pour le prouver si tu ne me crois pas.

\- Mais non. J'te crois…

Sanji était incapable d'affronter plus longtemps le regard humide de son amie. Honteux, il détourna le regard. Il essaya alors de se rappeler de cette fameuse soirée où tout avait probablement basculé. Où Nami et lui avaient couché ensemble. Ses souvenirs en étaient flous. Il avait beaucoup bu, trop triste pour arriver à apprécier la vie en étant sobre. Nami l'avait écouté sans se plaindre, lui servant verre sur verre…

Et puis, il ne savait comment, sa bouche s'était retrouvée sur celle de Nami. Il l'avait trouvé belle, désirable et présente pour lui. Sanji s'était alors soudainement rappelé pourquoi il l'avait aimée et... Et le reste était bien trop confus pour qu'il s'en rappelle vraiment. Le cuisinier soupira, las.

Éméchés, ils n'avaient pas dû utiliser de préservatif. Avec la jeune femme, il n'en mettait plus depuis longtemps. Son corps mais surtout son désir au commande ce soir-là semblaient avoir oublié que Nami et lui étaient séparés.

-Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule ?

-C'est le cas. Tu insinues que je l'ai fait exprès ?

-Bien sûr que non... C'est juste que je m'interroge, s'empressa de répondre Sanji, méfiant.

Il n'avait pas compris la réaction abrupte de l'étudiante. Pourquoi s'énervait-elle ainsi ?

-Que fait-on ? Enfin… Tu veux le garder ? précisa Sanji après quelques secondes.

-Oui ! Tu voudrais que j'avo-

-Non, tu es libre de ton choix même si… j'ai quand même mon mot à dire. Dans notre situation, tu conviendras que ce n'est pas forcément l'idéal…

-Tant pis, tu t'adapteras ! De toute façon, vu la date, on n'a pas le choix !

-N'abuse pas, Nami ! cracha-t-il, excédé par le comportement de son amie.

Il était vrai qu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour la comprendre mais elle n'en faisait pas non plus pour lui.

-Je suis en couple, Nami ! Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas facile pour moi !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est évident pour moi !?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça mais tu te rends compte ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à-

-Si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas être impliqué là-dedans ? Tu veux que je te laisse à ta parfaite petite vie de couple ?

Nami avait parlé calmement. Elle savait que s'énerver contre le jeune homme ne servirait à rien. Au fond d'elle, elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle était là, à lui imposer toutes ces choses... mais Sanji devait aussi se mettre à sa place.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Sanji, fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'espérait pas récupérer le cuisinier en tant qu'amant, elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle voulait juste retrouver son ami. Elle ne voulait plus être seule.

-Je sais que je t'en demande déjà beaucoup e-

-Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Nami.

Sanji se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-J'assumerai ce bébé et je t'aiderai. Cet enfant est autant le mien que le tien. On fera de notre mieux même si ce ne sera pas facile.

-Merci, murmura la rousse en resserrant ses bras autour du blond. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je veux juste que tu sois un bon père pour notre enfant et que tu restes mon ami. Je ne veux pas créé de problème dans ton couple.

Sanji souffla de soulagement. Il était heureux que Nami réagisse ainsi car il était hors de question pour lui que sa vie de couple en pâtisse. Pas alors que Zoro lui avait presque dit qu'il l'aimait.

Nami se sentait bien dans ses bras mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se leurrer ni s'y habituer. Elle le repoussa donc lentement avant d'esquisser un sourire.

-J'aimerais être seule maintenant.

Sanji voulut protester mais il n'en n'eut pas le courage. Il savait comment était la rousse et quand elle disait vouloir être seule, c'est qu'il fallait vraiment la laisser.

-Très bien. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai et je le ferai alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de l'étudiante.

Nami quant à elle fixa le vide sans vraiment y prêter attention. Elle savait qu'elle s'était montrée un peu dure avec le blond mais elle avait espéré tellement de lui.

Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la laissait tomber. Qu'ils avaient tous le droit au bonheur, sauf elle.

Son meilleur ami ne lui donnait pratiquement plus de nouvelles, trop occupé à roucouler avec son petit ami. Vivi était trop occupée avec le lycée. Rebecca était dans le même cas ainsi que Kaya sauf qu'elle, elle avait Ussop en plus. Et puis, il y avait eu son fiasco avec Cavendish … Il n'y avait que Sanji qui lui prêtait encore un tant soit peu d'attention, et encore...

Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait se retrouver seule et elle ne le voulait pas. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait fait boire Sanji ce fameux soir où son enfant avait été conçu. C'était peut-être fourbe et même lâche de sa part mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Car même si Sanji la laissait tomber comme tous les autres, elle aurait toujours son enfant.

Son merveilleux petit enfant.

Elle caressa son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 15h20

Sabo était tranquillement assis en face de Kid qui regardait la télé. Ou plutôt essayait car il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit quand le blond le regardait comme ça. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et se contentait de le fixer sans rien dire.

Kid tenta de l'ignorer et changea de chaîne, voulant trouver un truc plus intéressant que des dessins animés. Il grogna un peu quand il ne trouva rien d'autre. Plus de 100 chaînes et pas une seule qui valait le coup... Il soupira et consentit finalement à mettre la _Une_. C'était mieux que rien. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'?il au blond.

Celui-ci continuait de le fixer sans rien faire d'autre.

-Y a un problème? grogna-t-il.

-Non.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu. Y avait pas à dire, Sabo était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. En tout cas, plus que d'habitude.

Le mercenaire se leva et alla se chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine. Il soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua que Sabo ne le suivait pas. Bon, il le fixait toujours mais c'était déjà ça. Le roux se demanda si Sabo le regardait juste parce qu'il... était intrigué par lui ou quelque chose comme ça?

Kid grimaça. Il y croyait moyen. Il se prit une cannette de _Coca_ et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Même si le film ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, il essaya de se concentrer dessus.

Le roux finit par soupirer. Il s'ennuyait tellement... Depuis qu'il avait éliminé Bellamy – ce qui n'avait pas été trop dur d'ailleurs - il n'avait rien à faire. Bien sûr, il avait cette mission que le boss lui avait confiée mais il n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien. Elle était d'ailleurs presque finie. Les missions de renseignement, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

En fait, il essayait de la faire traîner le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet appartement pour une raison évidente et finir cette mission signifiait retourner à Lyon.

Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Il n'aurait pas eu autant de mal à quitter cet endroit à la fin. Sûrement...

Il savait bien ce que tout le monde dans l'organisation pensait de lui. Pour les autres, il n'était qu'un homme avide de sensations fortes et de sang, doublé d'un sans cœur. Il n'allait pas mentir, ils avaient raison mais à 90% seulement. Dommage qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à découvrir quelle partie était fausse...

Il sursauta quand il sentit un métal froid appuyé contre sa gorge. Il esquissa ensuite un sourire quand il remarqua que Sabo n'était plus assis sur le fauteuil d'en face en train de le fixer.

-Je me disais bien que tu allais finir par me reconnaître.

-Les fumiers dans ton genre, je les oublie pas facilement, mentit Sabo.

Kidd ne savait pas s'il devait être content du fait que Sabo se souvienne finalement de lui. Peut-être pas. Après tout, le blond s'apprêtait à le tuer maintenant. Il déglutit difficilement quand la lame du couteau s'enfonça un peu plus contre sa gorge, faisant couler un peu de sang.

-Alors, qu'est ce que t'attends pour me tuer? le provoqua le roux.

-Ferme-la, Kid. A ta place, je resterai tranquille.

Sabo prit une grande inspiration, essayant ainsi de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? gronda-t-il.

-A ton avis, Blondie? C'est mon job et l'argent est ma seule motivation, cracha le plus jeune.

Sabo donna un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne du roux et se mit à crier, furieux.

-C'était un orphelinat, bordel! Des enfants auraient pu mourir!

-Je suis un professionnel, je ne fais pas d'erreur de débutant. Et puis je te rappelle que moi aussi, j'étais un gosse à l'époque.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré, fit Sabo, ignorant complètement la remarque du roux.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux autant. Après tout, je n'ai fait qu'obéir à tes parents.

Kid eut envie d'ajouter ''et j'ai déjà payé suffisamment cher pour ça'' mais préféra se taire.

-Eux aussi tu les aurais tués? Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont manigancé tout ça. Je vois pas pourquoi je serai le seul à payer.

Kid prit la main de Sabo, lui faisant lâcher le couteau et sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, le fit basculer sur le canapé.

-Merde ! Lâche-moi! hurla le blond qui se débattit comme un beau diable dans les bras du mercenaire.

-Réponds.

La voix de Kidd claqua, impérieuse.

-Non...

Le roux esquissa un sourire, fier de lui.

-Je le savais.

Kid observa le blond en dessous de lui. Il lui maintenait les mains de chaque côté de son visage et se servait de ses jambes pour immobiliser le reste de son corps. Sabo semblait si vulnérable. Le mercenaire n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond pensait vraiment avoir le dessus sur lui aussi facilement.

Ou peut-être pas... À peine Kid s'était-il approché qu'il se reçut un coup de tête qui le sonna pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Merde ! jura t-il.

Quand il sentit que Sabo essayait de s'échapper, il resserra sa prise sur ses poignets. Il tenta d'ouvrir son ?il gauche mais quand une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla la tête, il préféra s'abstenir. Il avait tellement mal que si Sabo lui avait crevé un ?il, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et observa le blond. Sabo avait maintenant une grosse bosse sur le front et le mercenaire soupira.

-Tu peux pas rester tranquille? Regarde ce que tu t'aies fait, grogna le mercenaire.

-J'ai la tête dure, ça ira, cracha le blond.

-Ouais bah en attendant, tu m'as peut-être crevé un œil !

-Tu m'en vois désolé...

Sabo fit exprès de laisser trainer la dernière lettre, ce qui énerva grandement le mercenaire. Sabo osait se foutre de lui en plus !

Kid leva le poing, prêt à le frapper mais se ravisa au dernier moment et resserra sa prise sur les poignets du blond. Depuis quand laissait-il des gens lui parler comme ça?

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant? Me tuer? l'interrogea Sabo.

-Hein? fit le plus jeune, surpris.

-Maintenant que je sais que tu es un mercenaire, tu vas te débarrasser de moi?

-Non, je tue pas des gens comme ça, Blondie.

Kid n'allait pas tuer le blond mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire non plus. Après tout, il savait qui il était ou en tout cas assez pour que ça devienne embêtant pour lui. Mais dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à son problème. Il n'allait quand même pas rester comme ça toute la journée…

Il ressentait un peu trop de choses à être aussi proche du blond. D'aussi près, il pouvait sentir son odeur douce et fruitée à la fois. Sentir sa peau qu'il rêvait depuis des années de caresser. Admirer son visage, s'approprier chaque détail de son corps et de son visage. Avoir l'impression que pour une fois, le blond n'avait d'yeux que pour lui…

Kid sentit ses mains devenir moites et son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. S'il résumait la situation, Sabo l'avait démasqué et le détestait, en tout cas au point de vouloir lui faire du mal. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Tout était un peu fini pour lui. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il pouvait donc... Comment dire, tenter quelque chose avec le blond, non?

Oh, pas grand chose. Juste le toucher un peu, le prendre dans ses bras et s'enivrer de son odeur si alléchante.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait même l'embrasser?

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, cette idée s'incrusta dans sa tête. Peu importe combien il essayait de s'en débarrasser, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voyait plus que les lèvres tentatrices de Sabo se rapprocher petit à petit. Encore, centimètre après centimètre…

Comment ça les lèvres de Sabo se rapprochaient?! Soudain, Kid se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se pencher vers lui, et non pas le contraire. Sabo le regardait bizarrement, un peu perdu.

Puis, le blond sentit quelque chose de dur au niveau de sa cuisse qui grossissait de plus en plus. Il fronça les sourcils et quand il comprit ce dont il s'agissait, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de dégager Kid par terre d'un coup de genou bien placé.

Les gestes de Sabo étaient désormais désordonnés et Kid pouvait l'entendre respirer bruyamment, comme s'il avait peur. Quand Sabo se jeta désespérément sur le couteau juste à ses pieds, il sut que c'était exactement ça.

Kid se releva difficilement, son dos ayant heurté le coin de la table basse. C'est que ça faisait mal ces machins-là... Il observa le blond et remarqua tout de suite sa posture hésitante à la manière dont il serrait le manche du couteau avec ses mains tremblantes.

_Il pense à ce qui est arrivé à son frère._

Kidd ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé que Sabo puisse croire une seule seconde qu'il puisse lui faire quelque chose. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, jamais il ne le toucherait sans sa permission.

En fait, il ne le toucherait jamais... C'était triste mais c'était comme ça.

-On se calme. Je vais partir, déclara-t-il.

Il savait maintenant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Soulagé, Sabo se détendit un peu mais resta tout de même vigilant et observa Kid. Devait-il vraiment le laisser partir juste comme ça? Après tout, c'était un criminel...

-Tu remercieras Zoro pour moi.

Kid avait juste dit ça comme ça. Il ne voulait pas partir de cette manière mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire non plus. C'était sa façon de dire au revoir au blond.

De son côté, Sabo se contenta de le suivre du regard quand il alla récupérer ses affaires et jusqu'au dernier moment, il resta silencieux.

Kidd hésita à rajouter quelque chose. Il se tenait debout devant la porte, la main suspendue en l'air. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il se voilait la face. Il pouvait rester là des heures et même des années, ça n'y changerait rien.

Ils n'étaient pas amis, ni même des connaissances. Il était juste un mercenaire qui avait travaillé pour les parents du blond et qu'accessoirement, il détestait. Il pouvait toujours se brosser s'il croyait que le blond allait lui dire au revoir…

Et puis quoi encore?

Sans doute, mais il avait espéré que peut-être...

Kid prit une grande inspiration et sortit de l'appartement.

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 18h56

Ace fixait son portable, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Devait-il appeler Marco ou non? En temps normal, il ne l'aurait pas fait… Mais qui espérait-il berner avec ce mensonge ? Après tout, si Marco ne voulait pas le voir, il n'allait pas s'épuiser à essayer d'arranger les choses. Oui mais voilà, Robin l'avait appelé - il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment elle avait eu son numéro - et lui avait demandé s'il avait eu des nouvelles de Marco.

Et là, il avait commencé à réellement paniquer. Comment ça est-ce qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Marco?! C'était elle son amie, c'était à elle d'avoir des nouvelles du blond ! Et puis le fait que la brune lui confesse qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours maintenant l'inquiétait grandement.

Merde, c'était pas normal ça, non? En plus, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle essayait de le contacter, l'écrivain ne répondait pas.

Pendant un millième de seconde, Ace avait été heureux car ça voulait dire que Marco ne lui répondait pas non parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus mais parce qu'il ne pouvait peut-être pas. Juste un millième de seconde.

Depuis, il était mort d'inquiétude et se posait plein de questions.

Merde!

Il appela une nouvelle fois son petit ami mais comme il s'y était attendu, personne ne répondit.

Il était mort de trouille. Il était d'accord avec le fait que le blond ne lui réponde pas mais si Marco ne répondait à personne d'autre, c'est qu'il se passait sûrement quelque chose. Surtout s'il n'était pas chez lui et que de plus, il n'était pas rentré depuis plusieurs jours…

Toute cette histoire lui prenait toute son énergie... Il n'y comprenait rien du tout…

La sonnerie de la porte retentit alors, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se leva et marcha, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte et fut assez surpris de ne trouver personne. Pensant à une plaisanterie, il allait refermer la porte mais remarqua au sol un petit colis.

Il fronça les sourcils, observa une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait bien personne dehors, ramassa le colis et retourna s'asseoir.

Il n'y avait rien sur le colis. Aucune indication lui permettant de savoir qui le lui avait envoyé ni ce qu'il contenait. Il secoua le colis et il fit seulement un petit bruit. Après avoir hésité pendant presque une demi-heure, Ace se résolut enfin à l'ouvrir.

Au début, il avait hésité à le faire car il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit sans risque. Au fond, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer véritablement qu'ouvrir ce colis était sans risque pour lui alors il avait juste décidé de le faire.

Il le déballa soigneusement, faisant tout de même attention. Après tout, peut-être qu'il s'agissait juste d'une blague ou alors que la personne qui lui avait envoyé ça ne lui voulait pas que du bien...

A peine eut-il ouvert le colis qu'il sentit son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ses mains devinrent moites et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à réfléchir convenablement.

Il arracha alors désespérément le reste du carton et quand ce fut chose faite, il observa avec effarement le contenu du colis.

Des photos.

Des centaines de photos du viol de Luffy.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il y jeta un coup d'?il.

Ace eut envie de vomir. Luffy avait l'air mal en point et semblait à moitié conscient seulement. Les photos étaient prises sous différents angles.

Son petit frère était à moitié nu, ses habits ayant sûrement été arrachés. Son bras pendait mollement à côté de son corps, faisant un angle bizarre. Il saignait un peu à la tête et avait une bosse à l'arrière du crâne.

Mais ce qui rendait Ace fou de rage étaient les marques sur les fesses de son petit frère. On s'était acharné sur lui, c'était évident.

Il détourna finalement précipitamment les yeux quand il remarqua sur une photo d'étranges substances blanchâtres sur les fesses de Luffy.

Il se sentait tellement en colère... Tellement furieux. Dans un accès de rage, il envoya les photos valser un peu plus loin, les éparpillant un peu partout au passage. Il respirait fort et serrait les poings par intermittence, essayant de se calmer sans succès.

Il savait que Luffy s'était occupé de son violeur. Après tout, il avait récupéré son chapeau de paille et puis il n'aurait jamais laissé un fumier pareil s'en tirer si facilement. Mais il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir avoir cette ordure en face de lui et lui faire mal, tellement mal. Lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à son petit frère. Et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait vu toutes ces photos. Quoi que Luffy lui ait fait, ce n'était pas assez.

Il baissa la tête et observa les photos par terre. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer ça !? Pas quelqu'un qui l'aimait bien en tout cas. Il se baissa et commença à ramasser les photos au sol. Il détestait devoir les regarder mais il ne voulait pas que Sabo tombe dessus alors il allait les ramasser et... Il ne savait pas trop. Les brûler peut-être...

Il ne voulait vraiment plus les voir, ne serait-ce que par accident. Il savait pourtant que s'en débarrasser était sûrement une mauvaise idée…

Il était en train de finir de ramasser les photos quand son portable sonna. Ace les posa sur la table et courut jusqu'à son portable, décrochant sans même regarder qui l'appelait. Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était Marco qui le rappelait pour le rassurer !

-Allô?

-...

Ace fronça les sourcils face au silence de son interlocuteur. Ce n'était peut-être pas Marco finalement… Il éloigna le portable de lui et regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur son portable qui ne l'avança pas beaucoup car le numéro était masqué.

-C'est qui?

-Bonjour, Ace.

-On se connaît? demanda t-il, surpris.

-Je ne pense pas que tu me connaisses, Ace. Ou en tout cas, pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Si c'est ça, j-

-As-tu reçu les photos que je t'ai envoyées?

Aussitôt, Ace arrêta de protester et écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Ainsi, son interlocuteur sut qu'il avait toute son attention.

-J'ai l'impression que non… Comme c'est dommage. Peut-être que tu apprécierais davantage s'il s'agissait de Marco… Hein, Ace? Je suis sûr que tu aimerais avoir des tas de photos de Marco nu, battu et vulnérable. Mon mignon petit Marco...

Ace sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie en entendant les propos de son interlocuteur.

-T'es qui, enfoiré!?

-Allons, calme t-

-Si tu touches à Marco, je te jure que je te le ferais payer très cher. Je t'ouvrirais le ventre avant de te faire bouffer tes intestins et crois-moi, la suite ne te plaira pas plus!

-Que de belles paroles. Mais bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux le récupérer?

Ace serra les poings, se sentant pris au piège. Alors c'était pour ça que Marco avait disparu? Parce qu'il avait été enlevé par une espèce d'enflure qui lui voulait du mal ! Il aurait du le prévoir. Se faire confiance, croire en son rêve.

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Luffy, ni avant, ni après. Il ne laisserait pas la même chose se produire pour son amant.

-Ne lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît...

-Je savais que tu te montrerais raisonnable. Rends-toi à l'hôtel Don Quichotte dans une semaine. Dis que tu viens de la part de Joker.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-J'étais occupé, se contenta t-il de dire.

-Ouais, je vois ça.

Zoro fit un geste nonchalant pour indiquer la porte close derrière le brun.

-Je vois qu'il y en a qui s'amusent bien.

Il grimaça en voyant le suçon dans le cou du brun.

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous couchez ensemble…

Zoro ne disait pas ça méchamment mais il connaissait Law depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était déroutant pour lui de se dire qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre d'activité.

-Ce que tu penses, je m'en fiche royalement, Zoro, répondit Law qui n'avait pas envie de détromper le vert.

Law le bouscula et partit terminer de se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Zoro le regarda partir, inflexible, et serra les poings. Ces dernier temps, sa relation avec son coéquipier s'était quelque peu dégradée car il en voulait au médecin d'avoir révélé à Ace une partie de la vérité sur son identité. II avait eu beau avoir un peu embelli la vérité et cacher quelques trucs, ça ne passait pas aux yeux de Ace.

* * *

Et voilà, j'arrive bientôt à la fin de cette relecture. Je suis assez contente des changements apporter! ça fait aussi plaisirs de voir que certaines personnes qui avaient lu l'ancienne version lisent maintenant la nouvelle. ;) Peut-être même qu'il a de nouveau lecteurs/lectrices. J'espère en tout cas. Merci de m'avoir lu.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... Chapitre 32

Paris, Appartement de Law, 14 Décembre 2013, 01h38

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois heures que Luffy regardait les murs blancs de la chambre en soupirant par intermittence. Il se tourna et regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure sur le radio réveil de Trafalgar. 01H38. Il s'y était attendu mais ça restait tout de même douloureux. Law ne rentrerait pas ce soir non plus.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et remonta un peu plus sa couverture contre lui. Il s'en servit comme d'un bouclier qui pourrait empêcher la douleur de l'assaillir mais ses efforts furent vains et très vite, il sentit la tristesse l'envahir.

Depuis quelques jours, Law ne rentrait plus dormir, ni pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Au début, Luffy ne s'en était pas trop inquiété car Law et les absences étaient une longue histoire. Le Chapeau de paille, après réflexion, en avait déduit que Law travaillait certainement. Après tout, il était médecin et comme tout un chacun, devait travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins. Le monde hospitalier était de plus très prenant et assez difficile. Luffy s'était alors sentit bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Et puis, contre sa volonté, une idée s'était insinuée dans son esprit. Et si Law cherchait juste à le fuir à cause de la révélation qu'il lui avait faite ? Il y avait une différence entre être souvent absent à cause de ses obligations professionnelles et n'être jamais là. Ruminer dans son coin n'avait jamais été quelque chose que faisait le Chapeau de paille alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait demandé au médecin ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits. Réponse : ''Rien qui te regarde. Je suis occupé, c'est tout ''.

Occupé? Comment ça, occupé?

Cela pouvait laisser sous-entendre tellement de choses... Comme occupé avec du travail. Occupé sur un projet quelconque ou alors occupé à s'envoyer en l'air avec une fille...

Luffy avait essayé de ne pas s'énerver mais ne pas savoir ne l'aidait pas à garder la tête froide. De plus, être calme et conciliant ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses qualités alors il avait réitéré sa question en utilisant d'autres mots. Autant dire que le médecin n'avait pas apprécié et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. C'en était suivi une dispute, le genre de scène de ménage assez conséquente dans leur couple mais pourtant différente de d'habitude. Contrairement aux autres fois où Luffy venait s'excuser et demander ce qu'il y avait à manger à peine dix minutes plus tard, ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Non, Law était allé trop loin. Il avait profité de sa situation.

« Tu me reproches de te cacher des choses mais je crois savoir que tu as fait bien pire. »

Luffy en était resté coi, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Bien sûr, Law avait raison mais le contexte était complétement différent. Luffy avait été totalement désespéré après avoir appris qu'il était malade. Il avait mentit parce qu'il avait cru que c'était la chose à faire. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait affronter ça tout seul, qu'il pourrait s'en sortir seul, que Law n'aurait pas à être mêlé à tout ça, qu'il pourrait...

En réalité, Luffy avait juste eu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il disait la vérité. Notamment, il avait eu peur de perdre Law et le médecin ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment rassuré à ce sujet.

Après cette dispute, Luffy avait préféré ne plus rien dire et apparemment, ça avait arrangé le médecin qui avait enfin la paix. Et dire que le soir où Luffy avait avoué à son compagnon qu'il était malade et que Law était revenu, il avait été tellement heureux... Il était bien loin de ce bonheur factice aujourd'hui.

Luffy bougea un peu dans le lit, essayant de trouver la position idéale pour bien dormir. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et se demanda avec qui Law se trouvait. Peut-être une femme... Était-ce cette femme qu'il avait embrassé la dernière fois pour lui faire du mal ? Ou alors n'importe quelle autre greluche qu'il avait ramassé dehors. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas avec une femme mais un homme ? Ou alors, il travaillait, tout simplement…

Luffy se mordit la lèvre de frustration et de colère. Même lui n'y croyait pas. À choisir, il préférait encore savoir le plus vieux avec une femme. Il voulait rester le seul homme de sa vie. Law n'était pas gay et le lui avait certifié. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle Law n'avait pas voulu de lui au début.

Il soupira, sentant le mal de tête poindre. Il devait être masochiste pour aimer se faire du mal ainsi… Luffy fit le vide dans son esprit et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Travailler au Thriller Bark l'avait vraiment conditionné à se coucher tard en plus…

Soudain, Luffy entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis un silence avant de distinguer des pas. Law, sans aucun doute. Luffy pouvait le reconnaître rien qu'à sa démarche. Cinq minutes après, l'eau de la douche s'actionna.

Luffy ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou pas, et finalement il décida que non. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que Law rentrait après avoir fait sa petite affaire inconnue qu'il devait se montrer heureux juste parce que monsieur avait décidé de faire acte de présence.

Bien trop vite, le médecin entra dans la chambre et pour une raison encore obscure, Luffy fit semblant de dormir. Il entendit Law se glisser dans le lit et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson quand la chaleur des draps le quitta pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu vas faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps?

Luffy ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et, boudeur, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Et toi? Ça va!? fit-il soudain, essayant d'être sarcastique.

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Chapeau de Paille.

Luffy eut un rire désabusé et Law fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction plutôt inattendue.

-De nous deux, je crois bien que je suis le seul à avoir été sérieux ! Cria Luffy.

Luffy se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux semblables du plus vieux.

-Tu étais où?

-Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé et que vu ce que tu avais fa-

-Je sais ce que j'ai fait, merde!

Luffy se redressa et s'assit d'autorité sur le bassin de Law. Il lui empoigna le tee-shirt et Law put alors voir à quel point Luffy était énervé.

-Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès!? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressens! Je t'ai menti, c'est vrai et je le regrette mais j'avais peur ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça !? Tu crois que c'est facile d'apprendre qu'on a le VIH ?! Je me suis dit que pour toi, je pourrais tout supporter mais je maintenant, je ne suis plus aussi sûr ! Je doute, Law...

Luffy serra les poings et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Law ne fut pas surpris de sentir ensuite des perles salées tomber sur ses joues.

-Je sais plus…

Luffy arrêta d'agripper le haut du médecin et vint enfouir son visage dans son cou et pleura silencieusement.

Law resta simplement immobile le tenant maladroite dans ses bras. Les choses n'étaient pas censé se passé comme ça...Malheureusement ou heureusement sa missions avait prit un nouveau tournant l'obligeant à s'absenter de plus en plus pour se préparer à l'éventuel futur bataille qu'il serait peut-être amené à mener.

Tout ça l'avait tenu occupé l'éloignant de plus en plus de Luffy. Il était plus dehors, ou encore chez Zoro que chez lui. Dans un sens ne plus voir Luffy l'avait arrangé, Law avait eut besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux pour réfléchir. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Pouvait-il aider le Chapeau de paille ? Que deviendrait leur couple si seulement il réussissait un jour à terminer cette mission vivante. Trop de question, trop de pression...

Au final cet éloignement n'avait servit à rien juste à attrister Luffy et à le fatigué un peu plus. Malheureusement Law était comme ça il avait besoin de se poser et de réfléchir. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé de réponse à ses questions et encore plus d'avoir fait du mal au Chapeau de paille. Luffy avait prit sur lui depuis trop longtemps déjà, ça avait d'ailleurs étonné le médecin rester calme n'était pas vraiment le genre de Luffy. Preuve que les gens pouvaient changer.

Luffy gigota un peu au-dessus de lui se qui sortit le médecin de ses pensées. Comment était-il censé arranger la situation maintenant ? S'excuser semblait être une bonne idée, ce n'était cependant pas Law de s'excuser. Il soupira il pouvait bien faire des exceptions de temps en temps surtout quand il se savait un minimum en faute.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Law qui ne pensait pas avoir autant blessé son petit-ami. On ne se cache plus rien alors ?

Luffy se contenta de serrer son homme plus fort, acquiesçant énergiquement.

-J'ai eu les résultats du test.

Luffy releva si vivement la tête que son cou craqua.

-Et ça va? Dis-moi que ça v-

-Je n'ai rien, Luffy.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Merci!

-Il n'y a rien qui te choque?

-Bah non ! Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu va-

-Je m'en suis assuré car j'ai fait le test dans trois cliniques différentes et les résultats sont les mêmes. Est-ce que tu as fait la même chose ? Il faut toujours contrôler les premiers résultats. Je veux qu-

-Non. C'est pas parce que tu es en bonne santé que ce sera pareil pour moi…

-Peut-être mais il faut que tu refasses un test, le mieux étant une structure différente au cas où la première aurait commis une erreur, c'est la procédure. Et je t'arrête avant que tu ne m'interrompes. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. J'aimerais savoir si je vais devoir utiliser une capote à chaque fois que je te ferais l'amour ou non.

Luffy vira pivoine suite aux propos du médecin. Oh, mon Dieu, il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Voyant que Law attendait toujours une réponse, il acquiesça vivement.

OoOoO

Law repoussa Zoro qui eut bien du mal à rester debout. Il observa le brun dont le mécontentement pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage. Law venait seulement de se réveiller. Il avait à peine dormit trois heures et même s'il était encore clairement fatigué il ne pouvait se reposer plus. Il était déjà presque 6h, il était en retard, et aujourd'hui il devait accompagner Ace et Zoro à l'hôtel de Joker.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là? Et comment t'es entré?!

-J'ai un double des clés. Et je te rappelle que ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends en bas de l'immeuble !

Law retint difficilement une remarque acerbe. A tous les coups, Zoro venait juste d'arriver. Pourtant, il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à lui crier dessus, déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller Luffy et aussi parce que Zoro avait raison. Il était en retard.

-J'étais occupé, se contenta t-il de dire.

-Ouais, je vois ça.

Zoro fit un geste nonchalant pour indiquer la porte close derrière le brun.

-Je vois qu'il y en a qui s'amusent bien.

Il grimaça en voyant le suçon dans le cou du brun.

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous couchez ensemble…

Zoro ne disait pas ça méchamment mais il connaissait Law depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était déroutant pour lui de se dire qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre d'activité.

-Ce que tu penses, je m'en fiche royalement, Zoro, répondit Law qui n'avait pas envie de détromper le vert.

Law le bouscula et partit terminer de se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Zoro le regarda partir, inflexible, et serra les poings. Ces dernier temps, sa relation avec son coéquipier s'était quelque peu dégradée car il en voulait au médecin d'avoir révélé à Ace une partie de la vérité sur son identité. II avait eu beau avoir un peu embelli la vérité et cacher quelques trucs, ça ne passait pas aux yeux de Ace.

Zoro s'estimait déjà heureux que Ace n'ait rien dit à qui que ce soit et qu'il lui fasse toujours confiance d'une certaine manière. Quelle connerie ! Maintenant, plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant…

De plus, Ace lui avait interdit de s'approcher de son petit frère et Zoro supposait que cette menace s'appliquait aussi à Luffy mais il trouvait ça injuste. Law lui avait juste eu droit à une supplique et à un ''prends soin de lui'' !

C'était n'importe quoi! Est-ce que Ace pensait sincèrement que Zoro serait capable de faire du mal au Chapeau de paille? Et à Sabo? Au fond, il savait que Ace essayait juste de s'assurer que sa famille demeure en sécurité mais bon sang, s'il avait voulu leur faire du mal, ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait! Merde!

Tout allait bientôt se finir. Ils allaient arrêter Joker et récupérer Marco. Et après... Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, après?

Sanji...

Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner mais... Aurait-il seulement le choix? Il n'aurait jamais dû craquer, il aurait dû s'en tenir à son plan initial de le mettre dans son lit et de s'en aller. Maintenant qu'il s'y était attaché, il ne pouvait pas partir et faire comme si ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ne l'avait pas touché… Et puis, il voulait continuer à voir Sabo et s'excuser auprès de Ace jour après jour, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte enfin de lui pardonner. Il voulait aussi continuer à écouter Luffy raconter n'importe quoi et rire de truc incongru comme une personne qui tombe dans la rue…

Non, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça… En plus, il était sûr que s'il partait, cette sorcière de Nami allait lui voler son homme!

Il soupira. Il était trop tard pour penser à ça. Ace lui faisait au moins confiance pour l'aider à sauver Marco alors il devait rester concentré et accomplir sa mission.

'' On accepte une mission seulement si on est sûr de la réussir ''.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut?

-Oui.

Il montra ses sabres rangés soigneusement dans un grand sac spécialement conçu à cet effet.

-J'ai amené Kikoku.

-Passe-la moi.

Il l'attrapa facilement quand Zoro la lui lança.

-Kid est en place?

-Oui et Ace est déjà devant l'hôtel Don Quichotte. On attendait que toi en fait.

-Bien. On risque notre vie sur ce coup-là alors si tu veux reculer, c'est maintenant, Zoro.

-J'ai accepté cette mission et je l'accomplirai jusqu'au bout.

Law eut un sourire carnassier et acquiesça face aux paroles du vert.

-Joker va payer. Don Quichotte va regretter le jour où nos chemins se sont croisés. Allons-y.

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte, 06h03

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Zoro arrêta sa moto dans un dérapage contrôlé dans une ruelle à trois rues de l'Hôtel Don Quichotte. Law descendit et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger un peu avant de consulter son portable.

-Kid nous signale que tout est OK de son côté.

-Très bien.

Law lui lança ses trois sabres avant de sortir Kikoku de son sac. Il faisait encore nuit, ce qui leur permettait de se balader armés sans trop de risque. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du Don Quichotte où Ace les attendait déjà.

-Vous êtes en retard, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y aller sans vous !

Ni Zoro ni Law ne prirent la peine de répondre.

-J'espère bien que j'ai eu raison de vous faire confiance…

Ace les fixa de ses prunelles onyx et se détourna pour entrer dans l'hôtel. Doflamingo l'avait appelé la veille pour lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui et comment le rendez-vous allait se passer. Ace n'était pas bête, il savait bien que s'il y allait seul, lui et Marco n'auraient aucune chance de sortir vivants de cet enfer.

Il avait longuement hésité mais avait finalement tout révélé à Zoro. Il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler la police sans risquer la vie de Marco et puisque Zoro et Law semblaient être habitués à ce mode de vie plutôt dangereux, cela lui avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire.

Sous les directives de Law, il avait gardé secret concernant le fait qu'il ne serait pas seul lors de ce rendez-vous, Joker n'étant pas obligé de tout savoir. S'ils voulaient s'en sortir, il devait au moins garder l'élément de surprise. Ace avait alors protesté car Joker n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'il soit accompagné. Law l'avait alors rassuré : Joker voulait à tout prix obtenir ses précieuses données que Ace n'avait pas mais cela, il l'ignorait. Ace devait s'en servir comme un élément de supériorité. Joker détenait peut-être Marco mais c'est bien lui qui avait l'avantage, et Ace devait le lui rappeler.

L'aplomb des deux mercenaires avait étonné Ace avant qu'il ne se rappelle que Law et Zoro étaient habitués à ça. Ace quant à lui était tout sauf calme. Pénétrer dans un repère de truands n'était pas habituel pour lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ferait quelque chose de dangereux. Il avait travaillé pour Barbe Blanche et était de ce fait un minimum familier avec l'illégalité et le danger. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter et d'avoir peur. Il y avait des vies en jeu.

Ace observa une dernière fois ses compagnons d'infortune avant de soupirer. Joker s'était attaqué aux mauvaises personnes. Ace était déterminé à lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait à Luffy et certainement à Marco.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au portail et Ace entra le code qui lui avait été donné la veille. Le portail, après avoir émis un grincement, s'ouvrit sous les yeux méfiants des deux mercenaires.

Pendant leur ascension jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, personne ne vint à leur rencontre. Il était pourtant clair pour le duo de professionnels que Joker avait déjà été mis au courant de leur présence, la demeure étant remplie de caméras. Joker savait donc qu'Ace n'était pas seul mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner.

Si cela rassura Ace, ce ne fut pas forcément le cas de Law et de Zoro. Joker n'était pas du genre à accepter qu'on lui désobéisse ainsi. Law avait certifié au brun que leur présence était nécessaire et que Joker, par obligation, l'accepterait mais il s'agissait de mots qu'il avait prononcés plus pour convaincre Ace qu'autre chose. La réalité était beaucoup plus simple : Ace ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans l'hôtel Don Quichotte seul car il n'en ressortirait pas.

Un homme surgit de nulle part derrière eux et Zoro serra instinctivement la manche d'un de ses sabres.

-Suivez-moi. Joker vous attend.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux deux hommes qui accompagnaient Ace. Le frère de Luffy reconnut sans mal leur '' hôte ''.

Diamante.

Dire que c'était à cause de cet homme qu'il était rentré malencontreusement en contact avec ce satané Joker ! Il serra les poings quand il sentit une haine incommensurable l'envahir. Il se mordit la joue pour empêcher un flot de jurons d'en sortir. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de vague.

Pas encore.

Diamante ne prit même pas la peine de fouiller les trois hommes et les mena directement dans un dédale de couloirs. Ni Ace ni Law ne reconnaissaient l'hôtel. Il semblait que la base de Joker regorge de multiples surprises et que l'hôtel et ses nombreuses chambres hors de prix n'étaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, ils furent encerclés par une horde d'hommes armés. Voilà pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été fouillés... Apparemment, Joker avait de quoi se défendre.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé que nous devions nous revoir dans de telles conditions, Ace.

-C'est vous même qui les avaient provoqué ces ''conditions''.

Diamante eut un rire sans joie.

-Tu te trompes. Nous n'en serions pas là si Marco avait parlé depuis le début. Mais je me dois tout de même de le féliciter, il est très rare que quelqu'un résiste à Joker aussi longtemps…

Torture.

Ace se força à prendre de grandes inspirations. Il devait garder son calme, Law le lui avait assez répété comme ça. Joker allait certainement chercher à le déstabiliser et s'il voulait s'en sortir, il ne devait pas le laisser voir que ce qu'il faisait l'atteignait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Veuillez entrer. Joker vous rejoindra dès que possible.

Une fois encore, les trois hommes ne protestèrent pas et rentrèrent dans la pièce. La lourde porte de métal se ferma derrière eux dans un cling assourdissant. Law détailla immédiatement la pièce, allant jusqu'à passer ses doigts sur les parois des murs. Ace quant à lui fit les cents pas, espérant pouvoir bientôt voir son blond. Zoro se contenta quant à lui de rester immobile au centre de la pièce.

-Les murs ont été conçus pour résister aux impacts de balles. Il y a deux caméras. Une dans le système de ventilation dans le coin en haut à droite et une autre à côté de la lampe. Il y a quatre autres portes dans le couloir qui nous a mené ici et une autre caméra dans le couloir. J'ai compté 17 hommes armés mais il y en a sûrement une trentaine en tout.

-Et la télé en face de nous, c'est pourquoi à ton avis? Pour qu'on mate un film en l'attendant? railla Zoro.

-Je pense qu'il nous montrera Marco à travers cette télé. Il y a très peu de chance qu'on le voit réellement.

-Comme il y a beaucoup de chance pour qu'il entende tout ce qu'on dit.

-Naturellement.

Ace les observa parler comme si la situation n'était pas si dramatique. Des professionnels, sans aucun doute.

-Hé bah au moins, y en a qui n'ont pas peur ! fit-il, arrivant mal à cacher son stress.

-Nous avons été entrainé pour faire face à ce genre de situation, Portgas.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel. Tant mieux s'ils arrivaient à être aussi détendus mais ce n'était certainement pas son cas.

Il s'écoula une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Ace se contenta de tourner en rond, de plus en plus inquiet pour Marco. La porte finit par s'ouvrir mais comme Law l'avait prédit, ce ne fut ni Marco ni Joker.

-Joker va te recevoir.

Ace fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Diamante. Joker prenait un peu trop ses aises avec lui.

-Je veux voir Marco. Et c'est pas discutable !

Diamante esquissa un sourire mauvais.

-Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir être en mesure de nous donner des ordres ? Le patron a été déjà bien aimable de laisser tes petits copains entrer.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas en position de force mais je suppose que si Joker tient tant à me voir, c'est que je suis utile pour quelque chose. Et je ne ferai rien tant que je n'aurais pas vu Marco !

Ace ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de pied dans le tibia de Diamante qui recula sous la douleur. Il porta aussitôt la main à son arme mais le regard noir que lui lança Zoro le dissuada d'en faire plus.

-Bien, allons-y. Mais je ne suis en rien responsable de ce que tu verras là-bas.

Ace sortit et Diamante prit bien soin de fermer la porte derrière eux. Ace essaya de mémoriser les chemins qu'ils empruntaient pour se rendre à l'endroit où était retenu son blond.

-Je dois avouer que tu as des couilles, Portgas.

-Ferme-la et contente-toi de m'emmener voir Marco.

-Marco par-ci, Marco par là. Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche…

-Parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui m'intéresse. Je m'en contre fiche de Joker.

-Joker aussi a accordé beaucoup d'importance à Marco. C'est un homme très intéressant d'ailleurs.

-Laisse tomber, t'es pas son genre.

Diamante se retint de jubiler. Ace allait vite déchanter. Quand il allait enfin voir son blond, il ferait moins le fier. Et lui allait pouvoir se délecter de sa souffrance. Maigre vengeance pour l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir mais c'était mieux que rien.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, forçant Ace à faire de même et lui indiqua une porte. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Ace se figea aussitôt, incapable de faire plus de deux pas.

-Je te laisse lui dire bonjour. Je vais quant à moi chercher Joker.

Ace l'entendit à peine, trop focalisé sur l'image de son blond blessé, les membres entravés. L'image lui donna la nausée.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui le sortit de sa léthargie et c'est la démarche chancelante qu'il se dirigea vers Marco. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et observa ses multiples blessures. Il y avait tellement de sang qu'il n'arrivait même pas à toutes les distinguer. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras ou juste le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il était encore bien en vie mais il avait tellement peur de le blesser davantage qu'il ne tenta rien. Ace aurait dû s'y attendre… Dans son fameux rêve, Marco avait été dans un aussi piètre état…

Marco avait les yeux fermés et le visage paisible. On aurait pu penser qu'il dormait mais avec toutes ses blessures, c'était dur à croire.

-Marco...

Ace se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer et l'appela une deuxième fois. Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure mais la boule dans sa gorge était tellement grosse qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler plus fermement. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et le plus délicatement qu'il put, secoua doucement l'épaule de Marco tout en continuant à l'appeler. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ace ne saurait dire combien mais qui lui sembla une éternité, Marco ouvrit doucement les yeux. Au début, il eut un mouvement de recul qui brisa un peu plus le cœur du brun.

-Ace...

Marco jeta des coups d'œil un peu partout et se détendit quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là…, coassa t-il.

-Toi non plus. P-pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ça?

Marco ne savait pas quoi dire. Il arrivait à peine à affronter le regard empli d'inquiétude et de questions de Ace. Il voulait se taire pour le préserver, pour ne pas lui faire courir davantage de risques. Mais visiblement, Ace était déjà en danger qu'il se taise ou non et ça, il ne pouvait pas le changer.

Joker l'avait sans doute fait venir pour le torturer afin qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il savait sur le Smile. C'était la meilleure façon de le faire parler. Marco le savait et Joker aussi.

-Ils vont te torturer pour me faire parler…

-Te faire parler? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent savoir? fit Ace qui pensait que c'était à lui de révéler quelque chose à Joker.

-Joker veut mettre la main sur une arme biologique très dangereuse. En vérité, il l'a déjà mais il ne peut pas l'utiliser tant qu'il n'a pas l'antidote… Il ne peut prendre le risque d'être contaminé et de ne pas pouvoir se soigner…

Ace écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Alors c'était ça que Joker voulait ?

-Ne lui dis rien.

-Je ne pourrais pas les regarder te faire du mal, Ace…

-T'as pas le choix, Marco !

Ace aurait souhaité que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa peur mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Il va nous tuer dès qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut. En plus, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille ces données pour une raison autre que tuer des centaines de gens et se faire un maximum d'argent !

Marco aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose ou démentir les propos du brun mais il savait qu'il avait raison.

-Promets-moi que quoi qu'ils me fassent, tu ne diras rien.

-Non…

-Marco, je t'en prie...

-Ne me demande pas une chose pareille ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces…

Lorsque Ace vit les yeux bleu métallique scintiller, il ne put rien faire d'autre que lui caresser la joue et le rassurer du mieux possible.

-Je t'aime, fit Marco.

-Arrête. Ne me le dis pas comme ça…

Son '' je t'aime '' sonnait trop comme des adieux et Ace voulait encore croire qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

-Embrasse-moi, murmura le blond.

Ace plongea ses yeux dans ceux déterminés de Marco et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son blond. Et d'un baiser sur ses lèvres, il lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

-Je vois que tu es réveillé, Marco.

Joker.

Ace se détacha à regret du blond et se releva pour faire face à Joker. Il était accompagné de Diamante et de deux autres hommes.

OoOoO

Luffy n'était pas un lève tôt habituel, appréciant les grasse mat' il était plutôt du genre à se lever en dernier. Mais en ce 14 Décembre 2013 il c'était levé extrêmement tôt comparé à d'habitude. Et pour cause se jour était spécial, quelque chose allait se passé et Luffy ne pouvait simplement pas se contenter de dormir. Alors peut-être n'était-il même pas encore 8h et que Luffy avait encore sommeil mais c'était comme ça.

Le Chapeau de paille observa la grande bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Il détailla des yeux les alentours, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ou plutôt de la manière dont précéder. Il avait cherché pendant plus d'une heure, peut-être même deux, l'hôtel Don Quichotte. Il n'avait pas tout compris ni même tout entendu quand Law avait parlé avec Zoro, mais il savait que Law était en danger.

Il était aussi conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose car il ne possédait pas d'arme ni d'autre truc dans le genre. Il s'était toujours battu avec ses poings et contre des adversaires lambda, ou de sa trempe. Là, c'était apparemment quelque chose de grave. Une organisation mafieuse ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, cela y ressemblait fortement.

Il observa encore une fois l'hôtel et grimaça quand il vit deux vigiles à l'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre tenue et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait peu de chances qu'ils le laissent entrer... Et s'il passait en force, ils allaient certainement appeler des renforts et il serait jeté dehors à renfort de coups de pieds au cul. C'était vraiment sa veine sur ce coup-là ! Il n'avait jamais été doué pour confectionner des plans. Lui sa spécialité, c'était plutôt de foncer dans le tas…

Luffy prit une grande inspiration et commença à marcher vers l'entrée. S'il attendait trop, il avait peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Law et à Zoro. Et peut-être à Ace aussi, il n'était pas sûr…

-Luffy!

Luffy se retourna pour apercevoir Sabo, furieux, se diriger vers lui. Alors, une petite ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête. Sabo pourrait très certainement l'aider à trouver un moyen de rentrer ! Mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le blond lui empoigna violemment le bras et l'emmena de force derrière un petit abri plus loin.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sabo?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Luffy?!

-Je viens sauver Law et Zoro ! Je crois aussi qu'Ace est là-dedans...

-Quoi?!

-C'est compliqué mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils sont en danger.

Sabo lui jeta un regard incrédule, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ça, ce n'était absolument pas prévu dans le plan ! Il devait juste faire une ronde pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'imprévu et donner le signal pour l'assaut !

Merde.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

-Hein? Non, on y va ensemble. J'ai entendu Law dire que c'était vachement dangereux, on aura plus de chance de les sauver si on y va tous les deux !

-Non.

-Mais p-

-Merde, j'ai dit non, Luffy! C'est pas un jeu !

Sabo lui empoigna le col de son haut et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne serai pas seul alors ne me suis pas. Je te promets de les sauver mais il faut que tu restes ici !

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que si ça tourne mal, tu es la seule personne qui pourra nous sortir de là.

Lui donner un rôle important, lui faire croire que c'était une mission essentielle.

-Comment ça si ça tourne mal ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe Sabo ?

-Non enfin... Sabo leva les yeux au ciel agacé. Il en avait maintenant trop dit et Luffy, curieux, voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement dans ce maudit hôtel. Je ne peux rien te dire Luffy je suis désolé.

-Mais pourquoi !? S'énerva Luffy qui pensait que son frère lui cachait la vérité parce qu'il le pensait trop jeune pour comprendre. Si Ace Law et Zoro sont en danger je veux le savoir. Et je veux aider.

Le révolutionnaire observa son petit frère surprit par l'emportement de celui-ci. Bien sûr que Luffy voulait aidé mais Sabo ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère rentrer là alors que de dangereux criminel y était. Devait-il mentir à Luffy ? Il savait le Chapeau de paille assez crédule pour y croire surtout si il se débrouillait bien. Luffy avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui. Si Ace avait été un grand frère protecteur un peu bougon, Sabo avait été celui qui prenait soin de lui qui le défendait quand Ace se montrait un peu trop dur et qui ne rechignait pas à jouer avec lui.

Mais pouvait-il le regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir comme si de rien était ?

-Luffy écoute. Luffy fronça les sourcils au changement de ton du blond. Si je veux que tu restes là c'est parce que j'ai peur pour toi. Je sais que tu peux te défendre. Ajouta t-il précipitamment quand il remarqua que le brun s'apprêtait à protester. La dedans c'est réellement dangereux, ce n'est pas des petites frappes qui se la jouent gros dur, ce sont vraiment de gros dur. Si Ace, Law et Zoro sont la dedans alors oui ils sont peut-être en danger. Je vais rentrer et voir ce qu'il se passe mais toi tu vas rester là. J'ai besoin que tu reste là. Fit-il espérant convaincre son petit frère de l'écouter. Si on a des problème la haut il faut qu'il y est au moins quelqu'un dehors qui puisse chercher de l'aide ou faire quelque chose pour nous, tu comprends ?

-...Oui. Bougonna Luffy. On sentait que ce oui lui avait beaucoup coûté.

-Je peux compter sur toi Luffy !?

-Tu peux compter sur moi Sabo.

-Fais attention à toi. Je t'aime, p'tit frère. Répondit le révolutionnaire soulagé.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sab'. Répéta le Chapeau de paille.

Sabo sentit son cœur se serrer et n'y tenant plus, le prit dans ses bras. Son petit frère... Il le relâcha et lui embrassa le front avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.

OoOoO

_-Aaaaaahhhh!_

Zoro et Law restèrent stoïques face au spectacle que Joker les obligeaient à regarder. Le grand écran plat s'était allumé quelques minutes auparavant. Ils avaient pu assister aux retrouvailles des deux amants et à l'entrée en scène de Joker.

-Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il va tenir? demanda Law.

-Ace est plus fort que tu ne le penses. Il tiendra.

-Je parlais de Marco, précisa t-il.

Zoro soupira et observa plus sérieusement le blond. Ace faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa douleur, supposant que si Marco pensait qu'il souffrait trop, il parlerait. La cruauté de Joker n'avait pas de limite, les deux mercenaires s'en rendaient bien compte.

-Plus longtemps.

-Je suppose que c'est normal.

Ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil entendus, ne sachant pas si c'était bientôt le moment d'intervenir ou pas.

Lorsque Law vit Joker s'approcher d'Ace avec un tisonnier encore brûlant, il sut que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il observa les caméras. Les voyants étaient rouges. Il fallait qu'ils donnent le signal à Kid pour qu'il pirate les caméras de surveillance et force ainsi des '' hommes de mains '' de Joker à venir dans la pièce où ils étaient enfermés pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on va s'en sortir.

-Personnellement, ça fait longtemps que je me suis fait à cette idée.

Law esquissa un sourire. Zoro et lui étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Si tu as des choses à me dire, c'est le moment.

-Pas spécialement.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu. Law voulait vraiment discuter maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine mission ?

-A quoi tu joues?

Le vert jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra spectatrice de leur échange. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Law et il fit un pas en arrière quand le brun se rapprocha de lui rapidement.

-Justement, je ne joue plus.

Il se rapprocha encore et pendant un moment, Zoro crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement et il put sentir son souffle

s'écraser sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais pu dire à Corazon que je tenais à lui. Que je lui pardonnais. On ne va peut-être pas s'en sortir, Zoro, murmura t-il près de son oreille. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entrainé avec moi.

-Je suis ici de mon plein gré, le détrompa le vert.

Law observa longuement Zoro cherchant à savoir si son partenaire lui disait la vérité ou si c'était là juste une manière de mettre fin à cette discussion. Zoro et lui n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à se livrer facilement. Cela venait autant du fait qu'ils savaient que les paroles étaient parfois inutile entre eux que parce que montrer trop leurs sentiments était considéré comme de la faiblesse. Ils avaient été élevés comme ça en tant que mercenaire mais Law et Zoro étaient avant tout des amis. Ils avaient passé de long moment à discuter après leur entraînement, il y avait aussi les glaces au fond du jardin, les moments où ils étaient juste assis appréciant la précédence de l'autre.

Zoro avait beau être un bon mercenaire et lui avoir assuré connaître les risques qu'il prenait Law n'en était pas si sûr. La première fois qu'il avait attaqué Joker lui aussi avait été sûr des risques qu'il prenait. Law avait élaboré un plan parfait, il avait même bénéficier de l'aide de Corazon. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas suffit et Corazon était mort.

-Je sais. Ce que toi tu semble ne pas comprendre c'est que tu peux mourir Zoro.

-Je sais que je peux mourir et je l'acc-

-Non tu ne sais pas. Répéta Law les dents serré. Si tu meurs Zoro ce sera fini, plus de Sanji, plus de combat avec Mihawk et plus de...

Law à court de mot fixa le vert les yeux luisant. Il soupira fatigué. Il ne voulait plus perdre ceux à qui il tenait. Corazon avait été la mort de trop.

-Ce sera le néant. Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie mourir Zoro. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique vraiment. Pour toi ce sera juste fini. Souffla t-il.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses je sais ce que ça veut dire. J'ai déjà failli y rester une fois. L'informa le vert.

-Quoi ? Fit Law sincèrement surprit.

-C'était avant que j'intègre les Supernovae. Law je suis content de savoir que tu t'inquiète pour moi mais ça va aller. Si je meurs pour sauver mes amis ça me va. Fit Zoro désireux de changer de sujet.

Law esquissa un sourire avant de s'écarter de son partenaire rassuré par les propos de Zoro. Il était heureux d'avoir pu parler à Zoro. De plus il était déterminé à ne pas reproduire les même erreurs que dans le passé. Il protégerait Zoro.

Law jeta un coup d'œil aux caméras de surveillance toujours en action. Il était temps de donner le signal. Lentement il se tourna complètement vers la caméra et d'un geste vif le poing fermé et le pouce pointé vers le bas, ses yeux noir semblait promettre mille souffrance.

-Tu es fini Joker.

Quelques secondes plus tard les caméras s'éteignirent .

-Kid a réussi.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

_-Ahahhhhh ! Enfoirés !_

_-Tuez-le._

Zoro et Law reportèrent aussitôt leur attention sur la télé.

_-Il semblerait que sa vie n'ait pas assez de valeur pour faire parler Marco alors débarrassez-vous-en._

_-Non! J-je vais parler !_

La télé s'éteignit, les empêchant ainsi de voir la suite.

-Merde! Kidd aurait au moins pu laisser la télé ! râla Trafalgar.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

-Ils arrivent Law.

OoOoO

-Ahahhhhh ! Enfoirés !

-Tuez-le.

Marco releva vivement la tête en entendant les paroles de Joker. Non, tout mais pas ça ! Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en croisant le regard de Ace. Il aurait dû parler. Ace était blessé à cause de lui.

Mais s'il parlait, des tas de gens souffriraient et encore plus en mourraient. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit pour résister mais il arrivait à sa limite. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ace mourir alors qu'il pouvait le sauver…

-Il semblerait que sa vie n'ait pas assez de valeur pour faire parler Marco. Alors débarrassez-vous-en.

-Non! J-je vais parler !

-Trop tard, ma patience a des limites, Marco, s'agaça Joker.

-Joker, si tu fais ça, tu n'auras plus aucun moyen de retrouver les données du Smile ! Et crois-moi, je te le ferais payer !

-Sache que tes menaces ne m'atteignent pas.

-Prendrais-tu vraiment le risque de lancer ce virus sans avoir l'antidote?!

Marco eut pour seule réponse un sourire qui lui glaça le sang.

-Débarrassez-vous d'eux.

Il leur lança un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce avec Diamante. Les deux hommes de Joker s'avancèrent alors vers eux et l'un leva son arme pour la pointer sur Ace qui avalât difficilement sa salive.

Alors ça y est, il allait mourir? Il aurait au moins voulu dire au-revoir à ceux qu'il aimait ou pouvoir se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle mais ses mains étaient attachées et Marco trop affaibli pour pouvoir l'aider. L'un des deux hommes était de taille moyenne avec les cheveux blonds. Il se tenait droit et le chapeau qu'il portait ne lui permettait pas de voir son visage. Il reporta alors son attention sur celui qui lui faisait face, un grand, brun et plutôt baraqué. Et ce que Ace remarqua en premier fut le pistolet que celui-ci pointait sur son front.

L'homme enleva la sécurité et allait appuyer sur la détente.

Ace ferma les yeux et se demanda si comme certain se plaisait à le dire, il allait voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de mourir. Il entendit Marco crier dans un dernier geste désespéré. Puis plus rien, juste les battements affolés de son cœur allant de plus en plus vite.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Si ce type comptait vraiment le tuer, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de fermer les yeux et de lui montrer qu'il avait peur. S'il voulait le tuer, il allait devoir le faire en le regardant.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'homme lui tire dessus, celui-ci s'arqua soudainement avant de s'effondrer par terre. Il fixa le corps du brun, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur avant que son coeur ne reprenne un rythme normal. Tout en essayant de réfréner sa joie, il releva les yeux pour fixer le blond de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Avait-il des remords ou alors préférait-il le tuer lui-même ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler une seule de ses questions, le jeune homme retira sa casquette, dévoilant ainsi son identité.

-Oh, merde...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-C'était facile.

-Un peu trop facile si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Ace.

-Je ne pense pas que Joker nous accorde beaucoup d'importance. Il sait que je ne parlerai pas et il doit sûrement être occupé à mettre en place un plan qui lui permettra de s'en sortir sans perdre trop d'argent. La sécurité a beau être quasi inexistante à certains endroits, l'hôtel grouille quand même d'hommes armés et lui comme nous savons que nos chances de nous en tirer sont très minces.

Ace acquiesça à nouveau, la mine sombre. Il se laissa lentement retomber par terre à côté du blond fatigué.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Pas du tout. Il avait l'impression que sa petite vie intrépide de délinquant était bien loin maintenant, même s'il pouvait toujours très clairement entendre la vieille Dadan lui crier dans les oreilles. Il était vrai que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était plus que catastrophique mais Ace n'allait certainement pas baisser les bras aussi facilement.

Marco se rapprocha un peu plus du brun et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule.

-Merci d'être venu.

* * *

Le chapitre tant attendu de l'assaut à l'hôtel! Il a nécessité beaucoup de changement mais ça en valait le coup. :)

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 33

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte,14 Décembre 2013, 08h43

-Oh, merde...

-Fais pas cette tête, je vais finir par croire que t'es pas content de me voir !

-Bien sûr que si, tu peux pas imaginer comme je suis content, Sabo ! soupira le brun. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!

Sabo esquissa un sourire et ignora la question de Ace. Il fouilla dans les poches de l'homme qu'il venait d'assommer et soupira de bonheur quand il trouva un trousseau de clés. Il se dirigea alors vers son frère et essaya les clés une par une en espérant trouver celle des menottes au plus vite.

-Merci, fit Ace une fois libéré. Mais comment t'as fait pour rentrer? insista t-il. Et comment t'as su que j'étais là?!

-Je savais pas que vous étiez là, c'est Luffy qui me l'a dit. Me demande pas comment il l'a su car je n'en sais rien…

-Il est pas venu avec toi, au moins? s'inquiéta Ace.

Dans son rêve, Luffy aussi était présent.

-Bien sûr que non, le rassura aussitôt son frère. Mais vous, comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans un pétrin pareil ? grogna Sabo.

Il était heureux de voir que son frère et Marco allaient bien mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait dû déserter son poste.

Sabo regarda tour à tour Ace et Marco. Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui lancer un '' je t'expliquerai plus tard '' avant de prendre le trousseau de clés et d'aller libérer Marco. Sabo se sentait un peu triste d'avoir menti à son frère, même s'il en avait dit le moins possible pour éviter justement de trop lui mentir.

-Hey, ça va?

Ace caressa délicatement les cheveux de Marco.

-Aussi bien que toi... Je suis désolé, Ace.

-T'excuses pas, t'y es pour rien.

Ace déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de le détacher.

-Sabo, viens m'aider. Faut qu'on se barre d'ici et vite.

-OK.

A deux, ils aidèrent Marco à se lever et quittèrent la salle de torture. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs déserts de l'hôtel, s'arrêtant et changeant de chemin pour éviter de tomber sur les caméras.

-Tu sais où on va au moins, Sab'?

-Fais-moi confiance, j'ai toujours eu une bonne intuition. Je trouverai la sortie.

-Non, on peut pas sortir maintenant. Il faut que je retrouve Law, Marco a besoin de soin.

Sabo s'arrêta, forçant Ace à faire de même.

-Law est ici?

-Zoro aussi.

Sabo grinça des dents. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail...

-Mais mince, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ici, Ace?!

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'expliquerai plus tard !

Ace continua à marcher et repensa à son rêve. Il savait que ça allait mal tourner. Au moins, Sabo lui avait certifié que Luffy ne viendrait pas et pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose qui le rassurait. Il se demanda également s'il ne devait pas plutôt emmener Marco dehors au lieu de chercher à tout prix Trafalgar. Peut-être que lui aussi serait en sécurité comme ça.

Il serra les poings, frustré de ne pas avoir vu la fin de son rêve. Il savait qu'ils allaient tous se retrouver, en espérant que Luffy ne vienne pas, et qu'ils allaient vite être repérés puis traqués. Dans son rêve, ils s'étaient fait attraper à cause de Luffy et de son manque de discrétion mais s'il ne venait pas, peut-être allaient-ils avoir une chance de sortir discrètement d'ici…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marco. Trafalgar lui avait dit que dès qu'il aurait le blond, ils devaient partir, que Zoro et lui se chargeraient du reste. Devait-il l'écouter ? Sûrement mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait dans son rêve?

-Ace, je crois que j'entends quelque chose...

-Merde!

-Tu crois que c'est Zoro et Law?

-J'espère…

Ace prit Marco dans ses bras et se colla le plus possible au mur alors que Sabo sortait l'arme qu'il avait volée à l'homme de Joker. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits qui les entouraient. C'était presque imperceptible mais il pouvait tout de même entendre quelque chose. Le bruit était cependant trop léger pour qu'il puisse savoir s'il s'agissait de plusieurs hommes, et encore moins s'ils étaient proches ou pas…

Il se retourna et observa son frère qui esquissa un sourire comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il sentit alors toute son anxiété s'évanouir et son cœur retrouver un rythme normal. Mais d'un coup, le sourire de Ace s'évapora et il vit ses sourcils se froncer lentement. Au même moment, Sabo sentit une présence derrière lui.

Il sentit alors son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et des sueurs froides couler le long de ses tempes. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner lentement en ayant l'espoir fou que cela retarderait l'inévitable.

-Putain, Zoro!

Il se jeta dans ses bras et celui-ci le serra fortement contre lui.

-J'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir !

-Moi aussi.

Zoro jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la direction de Ace pour voir que Law s'était approché d'eux et qu'il regardait les blessures de Marco.

-Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!

-Bah je suis venu vous sauver, quelle question!

Sabo souriait, espérant que tout comme Ace, Zoro ne soit pas trop insistant sur le pourquoi du comment.

-Tu te trouves drôle en plus... Ça va, au moins?

Il relâcha le blond et l'observa pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

-J'ai rien, t'inquiète. Et toi?

Sabo lui caressa légèrement les cheveux.

-Ça a l'air d'aller en tout cas.

-Je suis OK.

Ace observa Law évaluer rapidement les blessures de Marco qui somnolait à ses côtés.

-Alors?

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Je ne peux rien faire en l'état actuel des choses. Ne t'inquiète pas, ses jours ne sont pas comptés, précisa le médecin.

-Merci.

-Et toi, comment ça va ? fit Law qui commençait déjà à l'ausculter. Joker ne t'a pas raté.

-Ça va, mentit-il en écartant doucement la main de Law qui était alors en train de toucher sa tête.

Ace n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

Il resserra ensuite le corps presque inconscient du blond contre lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils sortent d'ici.

-Allons-y, lança Law avant d'aider Ace.

Le petit groupe marcha un moment guidé par Law avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête, forçant les autres à faire de même. Le médecin observa les alentours avant de grogner de mécontentement. Ça n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Zoro, les sourcils froncés.

-Cette partie de l'hôtel est bâtie sur le même modèle que l'autre mais quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'arrive pas à me repérer. Ça ne sert à rien de sortir la carte, fit Law quand il remarqua que Zoro la sortait. Cette partie n'est pas dessus.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa langue, agacé, et Law fut heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul que cette situation énervait.

Sabo observa les deux hommes discuter, hésitant à intervenir. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils se déplaçaient au hasard, se perdant dans les dédales de murs blancs. Sabo, contrairement à Ace, Zoro et Law, connaissait cette partie de l'hôtel. Cette base comme l'appelait Joker.

Il possédait même une carte des lieux mais ne voulait pas la sortir. Il avait expliqué à Ace qu'il était là parce qu'il avait été prévenu par Luffy qu'il avait des problèmes. Il n'était en aucun cas censé avoir une carte d'une base de malfrats. Sabo se sentait honteux de faire ça, mais il devait à tout prix éviter les questions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On continue à errer sans but en espérant trouver la sortie ? demanda Ace qui avait du mal à cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

-C'est toujours mieux que de rester là, lui répondit Sabo avant de se remettre en marche.

Ils avancèrent lentement et avec précaution, autant pour se préserver que pour être sûrs de ne pas être vus. À l'heure qu'il était, les hommes de Joker devaient les chercher partout, sans parler des caméras postées ici et là qui au moindre faux pas, signaleraient leur présence à l'ennemi. Kid n'avait malheureusement put les désactiver que pendant quelques minutes seulement.

Il y eut soudainement du bruit non loin d'eux et inquiets, ils s'empressèrent de faire demi-tour.

-Comment nous ont-ils repérés? se désola Ace.

-Je ne sais pas, lâcha Law qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il lui avait semblé qu'ils n'avaient pas été filmés pourtant. Aurait-il raté quelque chose ? Non, il en était sûr. Law s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille vers la source du bruit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Sabo

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ils étaient tous aux aguets, écoutant les bruits environnants. Soudain, une voix familière fit relever les yeux à Ace, interdit.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai! Sabo, tu m'avais dit qu'il viendrait pas! Tu m'avais d-

-J-je lui avais dit de rester ! paniqua son frère à son tour.

Law fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos plutôt inquiétants que tenaient les deux frères. Les bruits qu'ils avaient entendus tout à l'heure se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Et de ce fait, Law savait maintenant qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Peut-être une dizaine, peut-être moins.

-Il ne faut pas rester là. Ils arrivent.

-Non, attends !

Trafalgar se retourna et interrogea silencieusement Sabo du regard.

-C'est Luffy.

-Comment ça, c'est Luffy? Pourquoi serait-il là?!

-...C'est lui qui m'a dit que vous étiez là…

Law se força à respirer calmement et par la même occasion à se calmer. C'est vrai que ça expliquait la présence du blond. Mais bon, ceci ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son plan, quoi qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment un non plus…

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et Law se força à trouver une solution au plus vite. Ils étaient peut-être encore en vie mais s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils n'allaient pas le rester très longtemps. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de Luffy mais il semblait qu'il ne soit pas loin des gardes de Joker et en l'appelant, il risquait de se faire repérer.

Et cet imbécile qui ne pouvait pas rester tranquille quelques heures seulement ! Comment diable le Chapeau de paille avait-il eu vent de leur présence ici ?

Law se souvint alors de sa discussion avec Zoro plus tôt ce matin et comprit que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Luffy n'était pas endormit. Dans ce cas-là, le médecin pouvait difficilement le blâmer.

-Portgas, évacue le blessé. Après, reste avec lui, il ne faut pas que tu sois seul. Tu ferais une cible trop facile.

Ace se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Sabo, retrouve Luffy et sors-le d'ici.

-Et vous? interrogea Sabo.

-Nous allons nous occuper de Joker. Eustass nous rejoindra alors ne revenez pas.

-Eustass? Kid est là?! faillit s'étouffer le blond

-Zoro, allons-y. Quant à vous, dépêchez-vous de sortir.

Law ignora la question du blond et partit rapidement, suivi par le vert.

-Ace, est-ce que Eustass est là?

-On s'en fout, Sab' ! C'est pas notre priorité pour le moment.

-Pas notre priorité ?! Mais Ace, il est dangere-

Sabo s'arrêta, venant soudainement de réaliser quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marco et à ses nombreuses blessures, à Ace et à sa mine fatiguée, ses propres blessures ici et là. Et puis, ils se trouvaient dans l'hôtel Don Quichotte, ils n'avaient rien à faire là.

Petit à petit, la présence de Kid se fit moins importante. Sabo réalisa que Zoro et Law faisaient sûrement partie de la même organisation que Kid, ce qui expliquait leur présence et leur attitude.

-Sab', ça va?

-...O-oui... Je vais chercher Luffy.

-T'es sûr? T'es tout blanc...

Sabo se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Fais attention à toi Sab', OK?

-Toi aussi.

Et sans plus attendre, il partit, laissant Ace s'occuper de Marco. Comme il avait fait plus tôt, il fit attention aux caméras tout en tentant de trouver le chemin que son frère avait bien pu prendre. Cependant, il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, il n'y arrivait pas.

Oui, Zoro et Law étaient sûrement des mercenaires. Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en douter avant. Dès qu'il avait su pour Eustass, il aurait dû faire le rapprochement mais non... C'était bizarre, il ne ressentait pas cette aversion qu'il éprouvait pour Kid quand il pensait à Zoro et à Law. Alors que les deux autres mercenaires avaient certainement eux aussi du sang sur les mains. Peut-être même qu'ils avaient commis des crimes pires que ceux de Kid, il n'en savait rien.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à voir Zoro comme un criminel sanguinaire. C'était son Zoro, après tout. Il voulait encore croire qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et que sous ses allures de baraqué, il demeurait juste un gros nounours.

Et puis Kid... Kid n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

_''Non, je tue pas des gens comme ça, Blondie. ''_

Peu importe la raison, tuer était mal. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi un gosse accepterait-il de brûler un orphelinat ? Pour l'argent? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Et puis, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kid la dernière fois. Il avait bandé et sur le coup, ça l'avait fait paniquer. Kid lui avait peut-être certifié qu'il ne comptait pas le tuer mais peut-être n'aurait-il eu aucun scrupule à le violer. Après tout, il avait sans doute dû faire pire auparavant. C'était un mercenaire.

Il se remémora alors toutes ces fois où Kid l'avait observé des journées entières sans rien dire ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il y avait aussi eu ces moments où quand il sortait de la douche avec une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille, Kid détournait les yeux. Sa façon de le taquiner et ce regard... toujours ce retard.

Sabo soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de repenser à cela maintenant. Eustass était un personnage trop compliqué et il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Il s'adossa ensuite contre un mur, se sentant bête de ne pas avoir sorti sa carte plus tôt. Elle ne lui servait pas à grand-chose pour retrouver Luffy mais au moins pourrait-il savoir où il se trouvait. Après l'avoir consultée, il la rangea rapidement et se décida à contacter l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il devait prévenir ses supérieurs de ce qu'il se passait, et rapidement.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

_-Sabo? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu m'appelles?_

Inazuma était assez inquiet. Sabo était censé faire du repérage pour l'Armée Révolutionnaire et il n'était pas prévu qu'ils entrent en contact. Peut-être avait-il rencontré des problèmes ? Face au silence de celui-ci, il s'inquiéta plus encore.

-_Est-ce que tout va bien, Sabo?_

-Non... Je suis désolé mais je suis intervenu.

_-Comment ça tu es intervenu?!_

-Mes frères, pour une raison que j'ignore, se sont retrouvés aux prises avec Joker. Nous sommes en quelque sorte prisonniers dans son hôtel, je ne sais même pas par quel miracle nous avons réussi à rentrer mais bon... Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas qu'il nous laisse en vie encore très longtemps. Il faut que vous avanciez l'heure de l'assaut.

Sabo entendit clairement Inazuma soupirer. Il savait que ce qu'il lui demandait n'était pas aisé mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lancer l'assaut maintenant ou plus tard, c'était un peu la même chose, non?

_-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Sabo..._

-Si vous ne faites rien, on ne survivra pas.

_-Je vais essayer d'avancer l'assaut le plus possible._

-Quand pourriez-vous intervenir?

_-Dans un peu plus de trois heures._

-Ce sera trop tard…

Sabo voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il entendit des voix. Il s'excusa alors auprès de son interlocuteur et raccrocha. Il marcha tout en essayant de suivre les voix. Il espérait sincèrement avoir trouvé Luffy.

Il accéléra l'allure en reconnaissant la voix de son petit frère et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de l'avoir repéré si rapidement.

Il commença à courir mais s'arrêta vite devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face.

-Abruti de Chapeau de Paille!

-Désolé... J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était par là. J'ai dû me tromper…

-T'es déjà venu là?

-Bah non.

-Alors pourquoi tu dis que tu étais sûr que c'était par là?!

Luffy se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Putain!

Kidd reporta enfin son attention devant lui et le vit. Sabo était à quelques mètres et le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés. Kid s'arrêta et regarda le Chapeau de Paille courir vers son grand frère qui l'étreignit avec soulagement. Lui n'osait plus bouger. Il était juste capable de les observer. Finalement, petit à petit, il se rapprocha pourtant.

-Il faut qu'on se tire, les hommes de Joker ne devraient pas tarder, les interrompit le roux.

Sabo s'était lancé dans un grand discours pour engueuler son petit frère et Kid avait senti que ça pouvait durer encore longtemps alors qu'ils n'avaient justement pas le temps pour ça.

-Si on reste là, ils vont nous attraper.

-Comment ça les hommes de Joker devraient pas tarder? Vous les avez men-

-C'est à cause du macaque.

-La ferme, je suis pas un macaque!

Bientôt, ils purent effectivement voir au loin les hommes de Joker accourir vers eux. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se concerter et commencèrent sans plus tarder à s'enfuir.

-On connait pas l'endroit, ils vont certainement finir par nous rattraper! T'as du beau matos, tu ne peux pas nous en débarrasser, Kid? haleta Sabo après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au holster que portait le roux sans parler du sac qu'il avait sur le dos.

-Ouais... Mais avec tout le boucan que je vais faire, y aura certainement d'autres types à nos trousses après, expliqua le mercenaire.

-Merde.

-Hé, c'est pas Traffy' là-bas?!

-Quoi?

Sabo et Kid regardèrent dans la direction que leur avait indiqué Luffy et constatèrent qu'il s'agissait bien de Law , Zoro ainsi que Marco et Ace.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensemble!? s'alarma Sabo. Je croyais que Ace devait emmener Marco loin d'ici !

-Oh, il l'a sûrement fait mais Law a dû laisser Zoro le guider, ricana Kid. Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir qu'on peut pas lui faire confiance pour ce genre de choses…

Luffy ne prêta pas attention à ce que racontaient Sabo et Kid et s'élança vers les autres. Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers son frère qui, comme il s'y attendait, lui donna un gros coup sur le crâne en le traitant d'imbécile. Toutefois, Ace avait beau le traiter d'imbécile et lui dire que c'était dangereux, il était encore plus bête que lui pour croire qu'il aurait pu rester dormir en sachant qu'il était en danger. Et puis, c'était lui qui était blessé alors que Luffy allait parfaitement bien. Celui-ci avisa ensuite l'état plutôt inquiétant de Marco qui tenait difficilement debout et lui demanda si ça allait.

-J'ai connu mieux.

-Bah putain, ils t'ont pas raté, mec! Et du c-

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se faisait tirer d'autorité vers un torse bien ferme et il sentit rapidement les bras de Law autour de lui. Il voulut lui demander pourquoi mais il eut sa réponse quand il entendit les hommes qui les poursuivaient un peu plus tôt passer à côté d'eux sans les voir. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis et Law relâcha ensuite Luffy avant de s'avancer un peu dans le coin où il se trouvait pour être sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas revenir.

Ace était anxieux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il s'était retrouvé de nouveau avec les autres et il resserra sa prise sur le corps fatigué dans ses bras. Sabo se tenait devant Luffy pour le protéger et il le remercia mentalement. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses petits frères. Il se boucha alors les oreilles quand une alarme se mit à hurler.

Et merde... Ils n'avaient pas de chance sur ce coup là.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas revenir !

\- On ne sait pas où on est ni où se trouve la sortie, on ne pouvait pas savoir ! plaida Sabo.

Law revint vers eux, le visage impassible et ignora sa remarque.

-Maintenant, on va tous mourir.

Il avait parlé d'une voix exaspérée.

-A qui le dis-tu... Il faudrait sérieusement que Zoro apprenne à dire non à gueule d'ange, acquiesça Eustass.

-Arrêtez de tout me mettre sur le dos ! Personne ne vous a obligé à être là, s'agaça le vert.

-Tu m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix si je me rappelle bien. Et puis maintenant que Blondie est là, je vais sûrement pas partir !

A ces paroles, Sabo frissonna.

-Je suis ton coéquipier, bien sûr que j'allais t'accompagner ! Et puis de toute façon, si on s'est fait repérer, c'est parce qu'on est trop nombreux, renchérit Law bien que Zoro sache très bien qu'il était venu en grande partie pour accomplir sa vengeance.

-Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est à cause de ton macaque de petit copain qu'on s'est fait repérer !

-Hé! Je s-

-Tais-toi, Luffy, tu parles trop fort!

Le petit groupe était caché derrière un petit mur qui pouvait à peine en cacher quatre. L'alarme du bâtiment retentissait depuis presque 5 minutes maintenant et ils savaient qu'ils allaient bientôt se faire attraper.

-Pourquoi on est venu déjà? demanda Kid.

-Pour sauver Marco ! répondirent en même temps Zoro et Law.

-C'est qui déjà?

-Le copain de Portgas, soupira Law.

-Et je vais mourir pour ça...

-Oh, ferme-là un peu, tu nous saoules !

C'est Ace qui avait parlé et il semblait assez énervé. Il embrassa doucement le visage tuméfié de Marco.

-Ça va aller, mon cœur... Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, Marco ne va vraiment pas bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ace… Je vais bien.

Marco s'écarta un peu du brun, lui montrant qu'il pouvait un minimum se débrouiller. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour les autres. Il était touché par tout ce qu'avait fait et faisait encore Ace pour lui mais il pouvait se débrouiller. En tout cas, il l'espérait car comme l'avait si bien signalé Luffy, Joker ne l'avait pas raté.

Ils étaient en train de discuter sur la manœuvre à suivre pour pouvoir sortir de cet endroit vivant quand un groupe d'hommes armés leur fit face.

Cela devait bien finir par arriver puisqu'ils étaient dans le repère de Joker mais ils avaient espéré avoir un peu de temps, histoire de mettre en place un plan ou une tactique d'attaque. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas fuir puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans un cul de sac. Ils n'avaient donc d'autre choix que de les affronter.

Law se rapprocha immédiatement de Kid, profitant du fait que les hommes qui les entouraient se consultaient pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas capables de prendre des décisions sans en référer à Joker avant. Une chance que ce soit de simples soldats et non des commandants.

-Il faut qu'on se sépare, on est trop nombreux, lui chuchota le brun.

-J'avais remarqué, Trafalgar.

Law regarda rapidement toutes les armes et autres gadgets du même acabit que Kid avait sur lui.

-Créé une diversion, il faut qu'on leur passe au travers. Si on reste là trop longtemps à attendre, Joker va finir par se pointer.

-Comme si je le savais pas...

Kid grommela pour la forme mais au fond, il savait que Law avait raison. Il fit rapidement l'inventaire des armes qu'il avait sur lui avant de se décider pour un fumigène. Il allait sûrement aussi essayer de tirer dans le tas avant de s'enfuir et s'il pouvait en tuer quelques-uns au passage, ce serait déjà pas mal.

Après quelques secondes, Kid lança enfin son fumigène. Tous s'élancèrent alors par-delà la fumée à travers les brèches que les hommes de Joker venaient de créer sous l'effet de la surprise. Ces hommes étaient clairement juste bons à obéir aux ordres. De plus, comme Kid l'avait prévu, il avait réussi à abattre quelqu'un.

Le seul problème était que eux non plus n'y voyait pas grand-chose et au final, Luffy se retrouva à suivre Law il ne savait où. Le médecin aurait préféré se retrouver avec Zoro car il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller faire la peau à Joker avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y arriverait et il ne voulait pas mettre Luffy encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Zoro quant à lui se retrouva avec Sabo et Kid et sur le coup, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance... Bon, il n'avait jamais été très chanceux alors il ne s'attendait pas à être avec Ace même si sa mission première était de le protéger. Il aurait été plutôt content de se trouver avec Law à défaut. Pas qu'il ne soit pas content d'être avec Sabo mais il avait en quelque sorte peur que le jeune homme lui pose des questions sur leur présence ici. Et sincèrement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y répondre. Pour lui, c'était à Ace de le faire.

De son côté, Ace n'avait pas lâché Marco et l'avait entrainé à sa suite.

-Je ne pense pas que se contenter de courir partout en espérant trouver la sortie soit une bonne tactique, Ace, lui souffla bientôt son petit ami.

-Si on s'arrête au détour d'un couloir, ils vont nous trouver tout aussi facilement !

-Nous devons nous arrêter dans une salle et nous y barricader le temps de se reposer un peu et de mettre au point un plan pour sortir de là.

-Il vont nous tr-

-Pas forcément. Cet endroit est très grand et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait les moyens de surveiller parfaitement tout le complexe. Trouvons une salle.

Ace acquiesça. Ils n'avaient que très peu d'alternatives de toute façon alors celle-là ou une autre...

Ils montèrent un peu et Ace fut étonné que Marco ait raison. Joker avait complètement délaissé le dernier étage du complexe. Il devait se dire que personne ne monterait jamais aussi haut. Comme ils l'avaient convenu un peu plus tôt, ils se barricadèrent alors dans une salle vide.

-C'était facile.

-Un peu trop facile si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Ace.

-Je ne pense pas que Joker nous accorde beaucoup d'importance. Il sait que je ne parlerai pas et il doit sûrement être occupé à mettre en place un plan qui lui permettra de s'en sortir sans perdre trop d'argent. La sécurité a beau être quasi inexistante à certains endroits, l'hôtel grouille quand même d'hommes armés et lui comme nous savons que nos chances de nous en tirer sont très minces.

Ace acquiesça à nouveau, la mine sombre. Il se laissa lentement retomber par terre à côté du blond fatigué.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Pas du tout. Il avait l'impression que sa petite vie intrépide de délinquant était bien loin maintenant, même s'il pouvait toujours très clairement entendre la vieille Dadan lui crier dans les oreilles. Il était vrai que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était plus que catastrophique mais Ace n'allait certainement pas baisser les bras aussi facilement.

Marco se rapprocha un peu plus du brun et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule.

-Merci d'être venu.

Il eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais là?

-Joker me l'a fait savoir.

Il prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer, la voix chevrotante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il… t'a fait?

-Il m'a torturé, Ace, soupira le blond.

-Non... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il m'a fait, Ace. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, ajouta-t-il après un petit moment.

Marco déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami. Ce baiser avait été aussi doux que léger... comme le toucher d'un papillon. Ace ne se sentait pas plus rassuré malgré ça, loin de là. Il voulait lui demander... lui demander si Joker l'avait touché mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il eut une pensée pour son petit frère. Il l'avait vu dans son rêve se faire violer mais il n'avait rien vu pour Marco.

Peut-être que... Il ne s'était rien passé de ce genre?

Il se savait pitoyable mais il avait peur de savoir…

Il entendit soudainement un petit bruit dans la pièce et en regardant un peu partout, il put voir un petit écran s'allumer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc, encore?

Ils furent bientôt envahis par des images de Joker et son éternel air machiavélique. Après les avoir observés pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci prit enfin la parole.

-Hé, bah ! Si je m'attendais à recevoir autant de monde ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

-Mourir pour commencer.

C'était Law qui avait parlé et grâce aux micros disséminés un peu partout, tout le monde avait pu l'entendre. Il se trouvait au 4e étage, accompagné de Luffy qu'il retenait tant bien que mal de foncer dans le tas. En entendant la voix de Joker, Law avait senti monter en lui une immense colère. Enfin, ''il'' se montrait.

-Law, ça fait longtemps. Je vois que tu n'as plus rien du sale gosse d'autrefois. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il quelque chose à dire?

-Euh... Mourir c'était très bien, je trouve.

Ace lui jeta un regard de pur dédain à travers la caméra qui le fixait.

Le dernier groupe composé de Sabo, Zoro et Eustass Kid se trouvait quant à eux au 7e étage.

-Bon, restons sur cette proposition alors mais j'aimerais ajouter quelques modifications, ricana Joker à travers leur écran.

-Pourquoi on continue à parler avec lui ? On pourrait pas simplement le buter ? s'agaça le roux.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça le numéro X des Supernovae.

-Très ingénieux, Eustass m-

-Merci, Blondie.

-Mais ils sont armés, le calma Sabo.

-Taisez-vous!

Joker semblait énervé par le fait qu'il ait été ignoré aussi longtemps.

-Je pense que puisque vous êtes venus de vous-mêmes vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, je vais vous faire essayer le nouveau virus que j'ai développé. Dès que je l'aurais lâché dans le système de ventilation de l'hôtel, vous n'aurez plus aucune chance.

-Joker, arrête! Ce virus est dangereux e-

-C'est le but, mon très cher Law. Adieu.

Les images de Joker disparurent les unes après les autres et aussitôt après, un compte à rebours s'actionna.

-Merde!

Law se saisit du bras de Luffy et commença à courir.

-Traffy', qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Joker va lâcher son nouveau virus X²30 plus connu sous le nom de '' Smile '' !

-Hein! Sérieux?! Qu'est-ce que ça va nous faire? paniqua Luffy.

-Ce virus est une arme biologique. Si on reste là, Luffy, on va tous mourir.

Luffy serra plus fort la main de Trafalgar et il fut heureux de sentir celui-ci lui répondre. Il n'avait pas peur, il avait entièrement confiance en Law d'autant que celui-ci semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il espérait juste que les autres allaient pourvoir s'en sortir aussi.

OoOoO

Joker avait observé avec une grimace de joie mal dissimulée les vidéos de surveillance de son hôtel. Il avait clairement pu voir les intrus repliés par petits groupes dans diverses salles, paniqués et cherchant une solution pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ça avait été drôle et frustrant à la fois. Les voir galérer, s'affoler et se triturer les méninges pour s'en sortir avait été un spectacle qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Presque jouissif.

Mais cela restait tout de même assez agaçant à défaut d'être énervant. Il avait mis une bonne partie de ses hommes aux trousses des intrus et ces bandes d'incompétents n'avaient toujours pas réussi à en attraper ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Il les savait incapables mais pas empotés à ce point-là... A ce rythme, il aurait mieux valu qu'il descende s'en occuper lui-même. Il avait d'ailleurs pensé à appeler ses commandants mais il s'était vite ravisé. Cela éveillerait trop les soupçons. Après tout, sa base était un luxueux hôtel emplit de richissimes clients qui ne demandaient qu'à être dépouillés de leur trop plein d'argent.

Il eut une grimace explicite à cette pensée. Après s'être débarrassé des indésirables, il allait sûrement devoir quitter le pays quelque temps pour des vacances obligatoires. Il en profiterait pour commencer à vendre son arme biologique et il relèguerait la gestion du Don Quichotte à un de ses hommes, peu importe lequel. Pendant ce temps-là, il ferait profil bas pour ensuite revenir ici plus riche que jamais.

La mafia chinoise n'arrêtait pas de le relancer pour enfin avoir l'arme biologique qu'il leur avait promise en contrepartie d'une grosse somme d'argent. D'une très grosse somme. Et puis, ce serait un centre de recherche clandestin qui se spécialisait dans les expériences sur les cobayes humains, et ainsi de suite.

Le pouvoir et l'argent étaient tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Il fixa le bouton noir en dessous de son bureau avant de revenir sur les écrans de vidéo surveillance. Il esquissa un large sourire et appuya sur le bouton. Aussitôt, une petite alarme se mit en marche et un compte à rebours démarra. En gros et rouge sur les écrans, les chiffres défilèrent.

00:30:30...

00:29:10...

00:28:44...

-Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

Joker jeta un regard dédaigneux à Barbe Noire. Il avait pensé qu'une collaboration avec cet individu rendrait son projet plus facilement réalisable mais il s'était trompé en beauté. Cet espèce d'ivrogne lui avait apporté plus d'emmerdes qu'autre chose et il avait en plus le culot de se pointer devant lui sans une once de culpabilité pour le temps précieux qu'il lui avait fait perdre. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il dès à présent se débarrasser de lui ou continuer leur association encore un peu?

-Diamante, donne les instructions pour préparer l'hélicoptère. Le virus sera bientôt lâché et je ne tiens pas à rester ici quand ça arrivera.

Il se recala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-En attendant, je vais apprécier le spectacle.

-Bien, Joker.

Diamante salua poliment les deux hommes et quitta la salle silencieusement.

-Alors tu ne bluffais pas.

Barbe Noire eut un rire gras.

-Tu es au courant que le virus atteindra également tes très chers clients?

-J'en ai bien conscience. Je prendrai des mesures pour que l'on croit à une attaque terroriste et je ferai porter le chapeau à Portgas D. Ace. Avec un père comme le sien, la police n'aura aucun mal à aller dans ce sens. Et puis, les morts ne peuvent pas nier.

-Je croyais que le Smile tuait à petit feu? demanda le brun, surpris.

-Dans la formule de base c'est le cas mais César l'a modifiée pour moi.

Joker esquissa un sourire ravi.

-Portgas fera un bon coupable, approuva inutilement Barbe Noire. Mais tu n'as pas peur d'être soupçonné ou d'avoir des démêlés avec la police?

-Je suis censé être parti depuis hier en Chine. Personne ne m'a vu ici depuis mon soi-disant départ et tout a été réglé pour qu'à aucun moment, ma parole ne soit mise en doute.

Barbe Noire acquiesça et reporta son attention sur les écrans de vidéo surveillance. Joker était un homme dangereux et intelligent. Ça, il le savait déjà mais il était, en plus, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il avait hâte de voir comment tout cela allait finir…

00:25:15...

00:24:35...

00:24:01...

OoOoO

-Grouille-toi, Chapeau de Paille!

-OK, mais on court où comme ça?

-Retrouver Joker.

-Vaudrait pas mieux qu'on arrête la propagation du virus avant?

Ils avaient la respiration hachée. Le temps pressait et ils ne cherchaient même plus à faire attention à être discrets et à éviter par la même occasion de tomber sur une horde d'hommes de Joker.

-Si on trouve Joker, on aura plus de chances d'arrêter le compte à rebours du Smille que l'inverse.

Law qui courrait légèrement devant le plus jeune lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

-Quand on l'aura trouvé et qu'on saura comment arrêter cette catastrophe, je veux que tu t'en charges. Moi, je m'occuperai de Joker. Compris?

-Hein? Pourquoi on pourrait pas s'occuper de lui tous les deux? Il est balèze, non?

-Discute pas, t'as compris le plan !?

Luffy regarda intensément Law dans le but de peut-être déceler quelque chose mais celui-ci regardait droit devant lui.

-OK…

Trafalgar savait que c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée. La priorité n'était pas d'arrêter Joker mais d'empêcher la propagation du virus, limiter les morts et les dégâts au maximum. Joker avait dû prendre ses précautions pour que désarmer le système de propagation du Smile soit le plus complexe possible. Luffy allait-il y arriver? Peut-être...

Peut-être pas.

Ils tombèrent bientôt sur quelques hommes armés et Law jura dans sa barbe. Le fait qu'il était le seul à proprement parler à pouvoir se défendre n'était pas vraiment une aide dans leur ascension jusqu'à Joker.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au compte à rebours nettement visible sur différents écrans du bâtiment. Joker avait fait les choses en grand…

00:20:56...

00:19:48...

00:19:28...

Merde!

OoOoO

-Bien.

Joker éteignit les écrans et se leva.

-Tu t'en vas déjà?

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la diffusion du Smile et ils ne s'en sortiront pas.

Barbe Noire n'ajouta rien et se leva à son tour de son fauteuil avant de suivre son homologue.

-Où as-tu mis le dispositif pour la diffusion du virus?

-Quelque part où ils ne le trouveront jamais.

Joker marcha dans le couloir, suivi par Barbe Noire. Son hélicoptère devait être prêt maintenant ou si ce n'était pas le cas, le pilote avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Il avait hâte d'être en Chine et de pouvoir conclure la transaction avec la mafia locale. Et puis, il se prendrait sûrement quelques jours de repos là-bas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé à Shanghai et il pourrait se prendre du bon temps avec de jolies petites asiatiques. Ses préférées.

Il s'arrêta cependant à l'angle d'un couloir, les yeux révulsés. Il serra les poings et sentit la colère monter. Barbe Noire s'arrêta également et grogna, mécontent. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça.

Se contentent d'observer Law, celui qui de son point de vue représentait le plus de danger, Joker en avait oublié ses copains. Malheureusement, il avait sous-estimé les autres membres du petit groupe et maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts.

Le groupe composé de Sabo, Kid et Zoro lui faisait face. Et ces petits salopards avaient même eu l'audace et le temps de voler des armes ! Joker supposait qu'ils les avaient directement pris sur les dépouilles de ces incapables qui travaillaient pour lui.

-Hé, les gars, on a de la chance, on dirait. Le loup est toujours dans la bergerie, lança Kid, taquin.

Sabo esquissa un sourire devant la mine haineuse de Joker.

OoOoO

Ace était pétrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des chiffres rouges du compte à rebours. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, il avait fait un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar qui allait dans ce sens-là mais... Au fond, jusqu'au bout il avait espéré que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Allaient-ils mourir?

Peut-être mais il n'allait certainement pas se contenter d'accepter son sort et d'attendre bien gentiment que le virus fasse son effet.

-Ace. Ace!

-Quoi ?

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Vite, le temps presse !

Voyant que Ace ne bougeait toujours pas, Marco le tira par le bras pour le forcer à se lever. Ce dernier sembla enfin reprendre pied mais se dégagea de la prise de son amant.

-Qu'est-ce q-

-Il faut que je retrouve Sabo et Luffy.

Ace serra les poings. Il se sentait en colère contre lui-même. C'était lui le grand frère et il n'aurait jamais dû permettre qu'ils se retrouvent là ! Avec lui, en danger. Marco ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il comprenait le brun, il s'agissait de ses frères. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas juste essayer de s'en sortir sans au moins tenter de les sauver. Pourtant, Ace partait du principe que Sabo et Luffy étaient toujours dans l'hôtel alors qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être dehors. Ils avaient été séparés et rien ne lui garantissait leur présence ici. Mais dans le doute, il valait mieux s'en assurer.

-Je vais t'aider à chercher.

Ace secoua la tête.

-Je sais pas si on arrivera à sortir à temps. On sait même pas comment sortir, Marco !

Il le regarda et esquissa un petit sourire.

-Pars tant que tu le peux encore.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais fut retenu par le blond.

-Occupe-toi de Luffy, je vais chercher Sabo.

Ace se figea.

-Pas question. Tu n'es pas en état.

\- Dépêche-toi, tu perds du temps.

Marco lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaitre à la recherche du blond, faisant fi des protestations du brun. Ace grogna dans sa barbe. Il était reconnaissant envers Marco qu'il prenne des risques pour sauver ses frères mais il aurait été plus tranquille de le savoir dehors plutôt qu'ici.

Il se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au compte à rebours avant de s'élancer à la recherche de Luffy.

00:14:12...

00:13:37...

00:13:09...

OoOoO

Sabo retint une exclamation de douleur quand son dos heurta avec force le sol dur du 10e étage de l'hôtel. Ils avaient cru pouvoir s'en sortir facilement. Après tout, à trois contre deux avec 2 mercenaires de leur côté, ils étaient censés avoir l'avantage. Sabo sentit sa tête bourdonner et lança un regard mauvais aux deux hommes qui leur faisaient face.

Il se fit soudainement violemment agripper par Kid en arrière. Son réflexe lui enjoignit alors de vivement protester mais il s'immobilisa quand il fut protégé dans un coin, évitant ainsi la nouvelle rafale de balles lancée contre lui.

Barbe Noire était complètement dingue, il tirait dans tous les sens et à tout va. Ils étaient clairement désavantagés. Joker et Barbe Noire étaient lourdement armés. Kid n'avait pas grand-chose à leur envier niveau armement mais il n'avait plus de munition et une fois qu'il avait vidé son chargeur, son arme devenait inutilisable. Zoro possédait ses trois sabres et Sabo avait volé des tonfas assez pratiques à un homme qu'il avait assommé un peu plus tôt. Malheureusement, face à des armes à feu, il était malaisé de placer de bons coups.

Sabo regarda ses tonfas et grimaça. Il avait manqué de temps et avait pris ce qu'il avait pu. Il regarda Kid qui à ses côtés, peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait reçu une balle. Il ne savait pas si c'était grave mais l'homme saignait abandonnement de l'épaule. Le tissu qu'il avait attaché à l'endroit où la balle l'avait touché était déjà imbibé de sang.

Sabo tourna la tête et observa Zoro qui, bien qu'il soit dans un meilleur état que Kid, ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme, épuisé par les attaques successives. Enfin, il se regarda et serra les poings. Il avait seulement quelques égratignures. Les deux mercenaires le protégeaient, veillant à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave. Sabo grimaça. Il aurait préféré être blessé et que Zoro et Kid se portent mieux…

Soudain, il n'entendit plus un bruit et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il aperçut alors Barbe Noire prendre la fuite derrière Joker. Il jura et se lança à sa poursuite.

Kid essaya de le suivre mais retomba lourdement par terre, grimaçant à cause de son épaule. Il fut heureux de voir Zoro se lever pour suivre le blond mais fronça cependant les sourcils quand après à peine trois pas, celui-ci s'arrêta.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Roronoa!?

-T'entends?

-Quoi?

-J'ai cru entendre quelque chose.

-Hé bah pas moi, alors grouille-toi ou on va perdre leurs traces !

Zoro ne bougea pas, écoutant les bruits environnants et une fois encore, il entendit quelque chose. Il rebroussa chemin et s'approcha du mur juste en face de Kid.

-Je crois que ça vient de là.

Kid n'entendait toujours rien mais il se leva difficilement et s'approcha du mur. Il donna quelques coups et colla son oreille pour être sûr d'entendre quelque chose. Et puis, il distingua très clairement des cris de femmes.

-Merde, jura le roux.

-Faut qu'on les sorte de là.

-Quoi!? Tu rigoles, j'espère? Allez, on s'casse!

-On va pas les laisser là, l'arrêta le vert.

-Il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, Roronoa ! Et entre nous, je me fous un peu d'elles !

-T'es blessé et franchement, à part me retarder, tu me serviras pas à grand-chose. Occupe-toi d'elles et moi je vais prêter main forte à Sabo.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de contester ses décisions, Zoro le laissa là.

-Merde !

Il soupira et colla une dernière fois son oreille au mur. Il pouvait très clairement entendre des cris de désespoir de l'autre côté. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de jouer au bon samaritain mais apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit rapidement l'inventaire des armes qui lui restait.

Des explosifs.

Et dire qu'il ne pensait pas les utiliser pour ce genre de situation. Il grogna et se mit difficilement au boulot. Il ne voulait pas en utiliser trop de peur d'abimer les murs et que le plafond leur tombe sur la tête.

-Éloignez-vous, je vais faire sauter le mur.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir si elles l'avaient bien entendu et sortit son briquet pour allumer les explosifs. Il s'éloigna le plus vite qu'il put et se boucha les oreilles. Oh, tiens. Il avait oublié de les prévenir pour ça... Kid haussa les épaules, se fichant un peu d'avoir zappé quelque chose d'aussi important. Il grimaça cependant aussitôt à cause de son épaule blessée.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, une forte explosion retentit et un nuage de fumée s'éleva. Eustass attendit encore un peu avant de se lever et de voir les dégâts.

Comme il l'avait supposé, il s'agissait de deux femmes et l'une d'elles était en bien piteux état.

La plus jeune ne portait pas de stigmates de coup mais elle semblait extrêmement faible. Elles avaient sûrement étaient affamées. Cette même jeune femme s'adressa alors à lui.

-A-aidez-nous... Je vous en supplie...

OoOoO

Barbe Noire s'empressa de suivre Joker. Il ne voulait absolument pas perdre sa trace mais celui-ci filait et sa silhouette lui échappait parfois au détour d'un couloir. Ils n'avaient pas eu de chance en tombant sur Sabo, Zoro et Kid qui leur avaient fait perdre un temps précieux. Le compte à rebours allait bientôt toucher à sa fin et Barbe Noire ne voulait certainement pas être là pour observer les dégâts.

Il se stoppa soudainement en voyant un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu. À peine s'était-il débarrassé des autres qu'il tombait sur Ace ! Le brun ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, trop occupé à chercher quelque chose.

Puis il s'arrêta net en l'apercevant et le dévisagea, un peu perdu. Barbe Noire eut alors un petit rire. Il n'avait pas de raison de paniquer. Contrairement aux hommes qu'il avait affrontés un peu plus tôt, Ace était déjà blessé. Il pouvait s'en débarrasser facilement et tant mieux car il avait pratiquement vidé son chargeur. Il ne lui restait qu'une balle s'il se souvenait bien. En plus, Joker venait définitivement d'échapper à sa vision.

-T-Teach?

Ace fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement du plus vieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Oh, Ace. Quelle surprise de te revoir ici!

Le plus vieux esquissa un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant. Il avait dans l'optique d'endormir la confiance du brun. Qu'il continue à s'approcher plus près, encore plus près et il lui collerait une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Et toi, que fais-tu là, Ace?

Ace s'immobilisa, méfiant. Que faisait Teach ici? Travaillait-il pour Joker maintenant? Après tout, il avait trahi Barbe Blanche alors il pouvait tout aussi bien bosser pour Joker maintenant. Il s'avança encore un peu avant de s'arrêter à nouveau quand il aperçut brièvement le pistolet que tenait fermement le plus vieux caché derrière son dos.

-Pas la peine de cacher ton arme, je la vois clairement d'où je suis.

Teach essaya du mieux qu'il put de cacher sa déception mais Ace poursuivit.

-Et tu vas faire quoi avec ça? Me tuer?

-Bravo, je vois que tu es de plus en plus intelligent, Ace.

-Je sais que tu as toujours été stupide, Teach. Stupide et aveuglé par l'argent et le pouvoir. Trahir tes frères pour de l'argent est une chose, les tuer en est une autre.

Ace le fixa sérieusement, voulant le raisonner avant qu'il ne sombre dans la folie et commette un geste irréparable. Barbe Noire quant à lui se retenait de rire. Il était clair que Ace ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Si seulement il savait… Oh, oui. Si seulement. Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait le lui dire ? Après tout, il allait le tuer donc aucun risque qu'il aille répéter ce qu'il allait lui raconter. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Et puis, il voulait tellement voir le visage de Ace se décomposer et ses yeux se voiler petit à petit de tristesse avant de laisser place à de la haine pure et dure…

A cette pensée n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire. Ace le fixa, un peu surpris. Ça y est, Teach devenait fou?

-Tu es en train de dire que tuer un de nos '' frères '' est un acte impardonnable?

-Exactement. Père nous a inculqués des valeurs et ce genre d'acte envers un membre de sa famille est une véritable immondice.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça ? Et que ferais-tu, Ace, si je tuais un de tes frères alors?

-Je te tuerai sans hésiter.

Ace avait répondu d'une voix froide et tranchante qui, loin d'intimider le plus vieux, fit redoubler ses rires.

-C'est drôle de t'entendre dire ça, Ace... Parce que vois-tu, je doute que tu aies ce qu'il faut pour me tuer.

-Crois ce que tu veux, se braqua Ace.

-Oh, je ne crois rien car ça va se vérifier très vite.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux onyx de Ace et fut heureux d'y lire de l'incompréhension.

-Et si je te dis que c'est moi qui aie tué ce très cher Barbe Blanche ? Oui, tu m'as bien entendu, Ace. C'est moi qui aie tué ton Père!

Il éclata d'un rire gras qui fit froid dans le dos au jeune homme.

-Alors que vas-tu faire?

Ace n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il aurait aimé avoir mal entendu mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Comment Teach avait-il pu faire ça à Barbe Blanche...?

Il entendait encore les derniers mots de son Père. Son souffle qui s'éteignait petit à petit et qu'il pouvait clairement entendre à travers le combiné. La tristesse qui l'avait envahi après ce drame…

Une rage soudaine le submergea et il serra les poings. Sans laisser le temps à son homologue d'agir, il lui sauta à la gorge avant de le rouer de coups. A cet instant, il se sentait capable de vraiment le tuer. De toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait ! Pourrir en enfer, c'était là qu'était sa place !

Sous lui, Barbe Noire gémit pitoyablement. Trop absorbé dans la contemplation de la douleur du brun, il avait oublié d'être sur ses gardes. Quand Ace lui avait sauté dessus, il avait été pris au dépourvu et avait lâché son arme dans la chute. Les coups pleuvaient maintenant sans lui laisser de répit, le sang emplissant déjà sa bouche et son œil droit commençant à se fermer.

Il bougea alors son bras et chercha à tâtons son arme dans l'espoir d'arrêter Ace. Il se tendit au maximum et s'énerva, n'arrivant pas à mettre la main sur son pistolet. Ace quant à lui était infatigable et continuait à le frapper de plus en plus fort.

Teach cracha du sang et perdit une dent quand Ace lui donna un coup particulièrement fort à la bouche. Sa tête partit sur le côté dans un bruit sinistre et il se sentit défaillir pendant quelques secondes.

Maintenant, il le croyait. Ace était dans une telle rage qu'il pourrait facilement le tuer rien qu'avec ses mains.

Heureusement, il venait de mettre la main sur son pistolet. Il serra fortement l'arme dans sa main et frappa le plus jeune à la tête.

Il se redressa difficilement et observa Ace qui se tenait le visage entre ses mains. Il pouvait voir quelques gouttes de sang s'écouler lentement du front du brun. Il esquissa un sourire. Ace faisait moins le malin maintenant! Il pointa son arme, déterminé, et doucement, il commença à appuyer sur la détente. Il voulait savourer ce moment.

Ace, contrairement à ce que pensait Barbe Noire, garda les yeux ouverts. S'il voulait le tuer, très bien, mais il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Qu'il le regarde dans les yeux s'il comptait vraiment lui prendre la vie.

La balle partit finalement se loger quelques centimètre à côté de sa tête et celui-ci souffla de soulagement.

Sabo se rapprocha encore de lui. Deux fois en une journée, il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude. Il venait encore de lui sauver la vie.

Voyant qu'il avait raté sa cible, Barbe Noire commença à paniquer. En plus de la douleur qu'il ressentait à la bouche et à son oeil droit, il avait mal au poignet. Le blond qui était intervenu lui avait donné un coup de pied assez puissant pour lui faire lâcher l'arme, ce qui avait également eu pour conséquence de faire dévier la trajectoire de la balle.

Sabo ne perdit pas de temps et déroula les chaines dissimulées dans ses tonfas avant d'étrangler légèrement le plus vieux. Tout de suite, Barbe Noire porta les mains à son cou dans une vaine tentative de se libérer.

-Attache-le, Ace.

-Non, il vaut mieux le tu-

-On n'a pas le temps!

Ace qui avait les yeux fixés sur Teach les releva enfin pour regarder son frère.

-Oui, tu as raison…

Il chercha du regard quelque chose à proximité qui pourrait lui permettre d'attacher Teach mais...

-Y a rien!

Sabo jura. Ils manquaient vraiment de chance sur ce coup-là.

-Je vais le lâcher, t'auras qu'à l'assommer. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Ace acquiesça et ignora royalement Teach se débattre et crier comme un cochon qu'on égorgeait.

À peine une minute avait suffi.

Ace et Sabo étaient déjà partis en courant, laissant le corps de Teach inconscient derrière eux.

OoOoO

-Joker.

Law avait toutes les peines du monde à se contrôler. Il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas se laisser diriger par sa haine et son désir de vengeance mais voir Joker devant lui le renvoyait irrémédiablement à Corazon. Il repensait également à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. Toute cette haine qu'il avait accumulée. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vécu pratiquement que pour ça.

Joker n'avait pas tué que son mentor ce jour-là. Quand Corazon était mort, il avait perdu un ami, son meilleur ami en quelque sorte, mais aussi une figure paternelle. Corazon était également son confident et son point d'ancrage au sein des Supernovae.

Il avait été anéanti quand Joker avait tué tous les habitants de son petit village. Plus de père, plus de mère et plus de petite soeur chérie. Il ne restait que lui et sa foutue maladie.

Il n'avait donc pas protesté quand Shanks l'avait embrigadé dans son espèce de truc un peu fou. Il n'avait nulle part où aller alors pourquoi ne pas devenir un mercenaire ? Après tout, c'était une chance de pouvoir se débarrasser de Joker plus vite et plus facilement. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher aux autres mais ce n'était pas vraiment des choses qu'on pouvait prévoir et contrôler.

Et aujourd'hui était la concrétisation de toutes ces années de souffrance et d'entrainement au sein des Supernovae.

Aujourd'hui, Joker allait périr de sa main.

-Trafalgar. Monkey D. Luffy.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

-Où t'as caché la bombe du virus, Doffy'!? attaqua Luffy.

-Doffy!? s'indigna Joker.

-La bombe du virus? questionna le médecin. Ce n'est pas tout à fait une bombe, Chapeau de Paille.

-Ah, OK...

Joker les observa, amusé.

-Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais bien gentiment vous dire où se trouve le virus?

-C'est exactement ce que je pense.

-Tu as du te cogner la tête extrêmement fort pour penser un truc pareil !

-Il reste un peu moins de 9 minutes avant que le virus ne se diffuse. Je ne compte pas te laisser t'échapper alors ta seule solution pour espérer t'en sortir et soit de nous dire où est le virus et comment l'arrêter, soit l'arrêter toi-même. C'est ta seule chance de ne pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances sous les effets de ta propre arme.

Joker serra les dents. Il avait son arme mais à deux contre un, il n'avait pas l'avantage.

-Tu bluffes. Tu ne prendrais pas le risque de rester ici et de mourir. Et puis, n'oublie pas que le bâtiment est rempli de mes hommes qui ne vont pas tarder à te tomber dessus.

-Je ne bluffe pas et si j'étais toi, je ne compterais pas sur tes larbins.

-Comment ça?

-Il semblerait que tu aies oublié de les informer qu'une fois qu'ils seraient touchés par le virus, ils mourraient. Ils étaient persuadés que tu détenais l'antidote et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient apprécié ce petit mensonge.

-Espèce d-

-Le temps presse. Que choisis-tu?

Joker était rouge de colère. Il détestait cet homme qui l'acculait.

-Tu essayes de me faire craquer mais penses-tu sérieusement que je vais te croire? En restant ici, tu risques de mourir également !

-Peu m'importe de mourir tant que tu meurs toi aussi.

Luffy n'ajouta rien mais ce que disait Law ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Le temps continua à s'écouler et Joker sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il préférait encore leur indiquer comment arrêter la diffusion du virus. Ils seraient alors obligés de le laisser pour aller arrêter tout ça. Et s'il se dépêchait, il pourrait encore atteindre son hélicoptère…

-Le système pour le Smile ne se trouve pas dans cette partie de l'hôtel mais dans la partie principale.

Il marqua une pause et serra les dents en voyant la mine réjouie des deux hommes qui lui faisait face.

-Où ça exactement ?! Et grouille, on est pressé! cria Luffy

-Dans mon bureau. Vous le trouverez facilement. Le code d'accès au bureau est 566 666 583 e-

-Putain, je vais jamais retenir ça, c'est trop long! se plaignit le Chapeau de paille.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Pour arrêter le compte à rebours, il faut couper dans l'ordre le fil bleu et ensuite le fil rouge.

-Comme une bombe, quoi! Comment je vais là-bas, au fait?

-Débrouille-toi, imbécile !

Luffy grogna mais ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, partit telle une flèche dans une direction quelconque.

Law garda ses yeux bien fixés sur les gestes de Joker. Rien ne lui permettait de savoir si les informations qu'il avait données à Luffy étaient les bonnes ou s'il s'était juste contenté de mentir. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait certainement pas laisser Joker seul. Le plus vieux en aurait à coup sûr profité pour se sauver il ne savait où. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Aujourd'hui, il jouait le tout pour le tout.

Il allait venger Corazon.

Et comme si Joker avait pu lire dans ses pensées, il resserra la prise sur sa propre arme. Law sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'avança vers le chef de la pègre.

Une première détonation retentit alors, suivie d'un bruit d'entrechoquement.

Puis une deuxième détonation.

00:05:32...

00:05:12...

00:04:56...

OoOoO

Luffy ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il courait et ça ne devait pas être depuis très longtemps mais quand une seconde était aussi importante que maintenant, le temps semblait filer plus vite que d'habitude.

Il tourna à un angle et maudit le fait que tous les couloirs se ressemblent. Il n'allait pas y arriver comme ça, il manquait trop de temps pour se permettre d'en perdre inutilement.

Il continua à courir tout en essayant de trouver une solution. Si seulement il pouvait y avoir des panneaux pour lui indiquer son chemin !

Il recula légèrement quand il se fit bousculer par un groupe d'hommes complètement hystériques. Ni une ni deux, il en chopa un. Le voilà son moyen de se rendre où il le désirait ! Mieux qu'un plan, en plus !

-Hé toi, conduis-moi jusqu'au bureau de Joker!

-Q-quoi? Laisse-moi tranquille !

L'homme commença à se débattre.

-Il faut que je parte, je ne veux pas mourir !

Il se débattit ensuite avec un peu plus de hargne, complètement terrorisé mais Luffy le rapprocha de son visage d'un air menaçant.

-Bon, maintenant tu m'y emmènes! Et je parle de son vrai bureau, pas de celui dans ce labyrinthe !

-Je…

L'homme avait finalement vite capitulé. Luffy avait eu des arguments assez musclés et très convaincants qu'il n'avait pu ignorer. Il se mit alors à courir non sans grimacer. Luffy avait une sacré droite.

Très vite, ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel Don Quichotte. Les quelques clients et personnels de l'hôtel qui étaient présents à cette heure matinale leur jetèrent des regards surpris, ne s'attendant pas à voir deux hommes courir à travers l'hôtel comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

-Putain, c'est encore loin?

-N-Non...

L'homme qui n'était pas spécialement quelqu'un d'endurant était déjà essoufflé. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une assez grande porte avec un code pour l'ouvrir.

-Par contre, je connais pas le code !

L'homme commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Après tout, Luffy lui avait juste demandé de l'emmener ici.

-Ouais... Merci.

Le Chapeau de Paille se désintéressa de l'homme pour se concentrer sur le code. Il essaya de se rappeler celui dont avait parlé Joker et grimaça en le tapant. Une croix rouge s'afficha alors à l'écran, signe qu'il s'était trompé.

-Merde!

Il essaya une nouvelle fois en changeant un ou deux chiffres, sans résultat.

Il commença alors à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas arrêter la diffusion du Smile après tout ce qu'ils avaient subi pour en arriver là! Il tapa un autre code mais cette fois, un message en plus de la croix rouge s'afficha. Il devait attendre trente secondes avant de retenter un nouveau code…

Luffy eut envie de donner un coup de poing dans le digicode. Law avait été bête sur ce coup-là ! Désactiver les bombes, même si c'était pas une bombe, c'était pas pour lui !

00:01:33...

00:01:19...

00:01:00...

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se repasser la scène dans sa tête.

Joker, Law, les paroles de Law, sa rancœur perceptible dans sa voix, la colère de Joker…

Bizarrement, il sentait que cette méthode fonctionnait alors il continua. Et tout en fermant les yeux, il tapa le code. Il cria presque de joie quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Allait-il y arriver à temps? Quels fils devait-il coupés déjà? Et puis, c'était quoi l'ordre? Le tintement qui se faisait de plus en plus fort s'arrêta soudainement.

Luffy était à peine rentré dans le bureau qu'il se figea, incrédule.

Un homme était déjà dans le bureau. Il était grand et puissant, Luffy pouvait le sentir à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Il vit ensuite une espèce de boîte bizarre entre les mains de l'inconnu et deux fils sectionnés.

Le dispositif pour le Smile.

-Qui... êtes-vous?

L'homme déposa soigneusement la boite sur le bureau et se retourna pour faire face à Luffy.

-Je suis le chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est sous contrôle maintenant.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

L'ancien agent infiltré soupira avant d'aller ramasser les quelques débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Il fut arrêté dans son geste par les bruits de son pigeon qui tapait frénétiquement contre la fenêtre du salon. Lentement, il se releva et alla ouvrir à son ami.

-Bien le bonjour.

Le pigeon alla prestement se poser sur l'épaule droite du brun.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, fit-il en caressant la cravate rouge de son compagnon.

Le pigeon acquiesça avant de fixer les quelques lumières encore présentes dehors.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas fini, annonça alors Rob Lucci.

* * *

Et voila la fin de l'assaut. Mais tout ne se fini pas bien le prochain chapitre en est en quelque sorte la preuve.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt!


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1: Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Note 3 : Ma bêta pommedapi qui corrige ma fiction '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' à commencé une fic '' En équilibre '' sur le couple Zoro/Sanji et Luffy/Nami. C'est sa première fiction sur One piece et elle est vraiment très bien. Je la conseille à tout ceux qui aime ces deux petits couples. ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 34

Paris, Hôpital, 24 décembre 2013, 09h48.

-Très bien. Vous faites de grands progrès, monsieur Roronoa!

Zoro trouvait que le médecin en faisait un peu trop mais il savait qu'il voulait juste l'encourager à faire encore plus d'efforts. Il écouta donc le docteur Hiluluk lui expliquer le prochain exercice et fit de son mieux pour le réaliser.

De la rééducation.

Voilà où il en était rendu.

Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été blessé après l'attaque de l'hôtel Don Quichotte. Ils avaient mené une grande bataille et Joker était dangereux, rien d'anormal alors à ce qu'il y ait eu autant de blessés à la fin. Zoro s'estimait déjà heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort dans leur rang.

La fin était malheureusement assez floue dans sa tête. Il se souvenait avoir laissé Kid se charger des deux personnes prisonnières derrière un mur pour aller retrouver Sabo mais malgré tous les détours et les chemins qu'il avait pris, il n'avait pas pu retrouver le révolutionnaire. Dans son malheur, il avait tout de même réussi à trouver Law, le numéro IV des Supernovae, d'ailleurs en bien mauvaise posture. La suite était assez confuse. Il se rappelait que le combat avait été dur et éreintant mais qu'à eux deux, ils étaient venus à bout de Joker.

Il se souvenait aussi que s'il était là, c'était à cause de Law.

Zoro se souvenait très bien de l'épée s'enfonçant dans la poitrine de Joker jusqu'à la garde, traversant également son épaule gauche par la même occasion. Il avait tenu fermement Joker, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger pendant que Law se chargeait de tuer l'homme.

Il n'en voulait pas à Law. Ça avait été la meilleure chose à faire. La preuve, tous ceux qui étaient mêlés de près ou de loin à l'organisation de Joker avaient été arrêté et allaient être jugés. Zoro ignorait encore comment tout ça avait pu se produire. Après tout, Law cherchait à arrêter Joker depuis toujours et voilà qu'après cette attaque, son souhait se réalisait enfin. Dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Son bras était un petit prix à payer pour la fin de ce cauchemar alors il l'acceptait.

Après l'attaque de l'hôtel, le sabreur s'était réveillé deux jours plus tard dans une chambre aseptisée. C'était déjà la deuxième fois que Zoro se réveillait mal en point à l'hôpital après avoir miraculeusement échappé à la mort. C'était dur et douloureux mais Zoro acceptait la douleur, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait gérer. La mort, il la côtoyait chaque jour un peu plus. La frôlant, s'en gorgeant pour finir par remercier le ciel d'être encore vivant, de retarder une fois de plus ce moment. Alors à son réveil, il n'avait pas paniqué. Il avait tout simplement écouté Sabo et Ace lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il soit tombé inconscient.

Comme il s'en était douté, il avait échappé de peu à la mort. Il avait perdu vraiment beaucoup de sang. Quelques minutes après le départ des deux frères, le médecin qui s'occupait de lui était venu et lui avait fait un petit topo sur ses blessures. Zoro avait alors serré les dents quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé, compatissant, qu'il garderait des séquelles toute sa vie. Que lui, l'homme qui rêvait de devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, éprouverait à présent quelques difficultés à se servir parfaitement de son bras gauche.

Et depuis, il faisait de la rééducation, donnant tout ce qu'il avait pour se rétablir complètement le plus vite possible. Le temps de son séjour à l'hôpital, les visites qu'il avait reçues lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Il avait pu par la même occasion prendre des nouvelles des autres. A part Marco qui avait été torturé et Ace qui avait été quelque peu malmené, ils s'en sortaient tout de même bien, Kidd compris, alors qu'il avait pourtant prit une balle. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, le numéro _**I **_de l'organisation ne pouvait pas mourir pour une raison aussi stupide que de se prendre une balle…

Et puis, Sanji aussi était venu le voir. Ça lui avait fait quelque chose de le voir pleurer pour lui. Le blond avait appris au journal télévisé que l'hôtel Don Quichotte avait été victime d'un attentat.

Zoro avait magnifiquement bien caché son ressentiment à cette nouvelle. Ce qu'il s'était passé au Don Quichotte n'avait rien eu d'un attentat. Tout ça... Toutes ces souffrances causées par l'avarice et l'orgueil d'un homme sans pitié. Malgré ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté d'écouter Sanji calmement. Celui-ci avait continué avant de s'arrêter, la voix tremblante, et de s'enquérir une nouvelle fois de son état.

Sanji avait été choqué d'apprendre que Zoro, Luffy ainsi que les frères de celui-ci faisaient partis des victimes, sans parler de Law et de Marco. Pour le cuisinier ainsi que toute autre personne qui entendrait parler de cette histoire, ils n'étaient qu'un groupe d'amis là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Tout cela avait été éprouvant pour Sanji, surtout qu'il se rendait enfin compte de l'importance que Zoro avait pris dans sa vie et dans son coeur.

Cet '' attentat '' avait changé beaucoup de choses... pour beaucoup de monde.

-Très bien. Je suis content de vous, monsieur Roronoa. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais vous vous accrochez et c'est très important.

Zoro aurait aimé répondre au sourire du docteur Hiluluk mais cloué sur un lit pour faire sa rééducation, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était fatigué. Le numéro X des Supernovae s'était entraîné pendant plus d'une heure sur les élévations antérieures, les abductions et les rétropulsions sans forcément voir un quelconque progrès. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas sourire au docteur, quand bien même il l'appréciait. Aujourd'hui, ça lui était impossible.

Ce qui s'était passé était encore bien trop présent dont son esprit. Les cris, la peur, l'odeur de la mort et les battements affolés de son cœur. Et puis cette lame qui s'enfonçait d'un coup sec dans son épaule, déchirant ses muscles dans un bruit sinistre.

À ce moment précis, Zoro avait croisé le regard de Law. Il était resté immobile, retenant de son mieux les hurlements de douleur qui voulaient à tout prix jaillir hors de lui. Qui voulaient déchirer son environnement et extérioriser sa peine et sa souffrance. Son mentor lui avait toujours dit qu'il était possible de supporter n'importe quelle douleur, que c'était même très simple. Il fallait juste avoir quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Quelque chose qui, pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, ferait passer ce sentiment au second plan. Zoro l'avait écouté et avait regardé Law, son partenaire, essayant de se rassurer, de se dire que tout irait bien. Qu'ils allaient tous s'en sortir et pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Mais Law ne l'avait pas regardé... Ses yeux noirs de colère et de détermination, il avait fixé Doflamingo sans même sembler voir son partenaire.

Ses souvenirs étaient trop vagues ensuite pour qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Zoro n'était pas réellement certain de ne pas avoir inventé ce souvenir.

Mais savoir ou non s'il perdait la tête n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Le numéro X des Supernovae avait déjà eu des ennuis avec la justice et son implication dans cette histoire ''d'attentat'' même en tant que victime ne le servait pas.

Il avait bien sûr reçu une petite visite de la police. L'agent Coby et l'agent Hermep l'avaient questionné sur sa présence en ces lieux, comment s'était déroulée l'attaque etc... Cela avait duré bien trop longtemps au goût du vert. Il était tout de même heureux que ce soit un ami de Luffy qui mène l'interrogatoire. Ou plutôt, il avait été heureux jusqu'à ce que le dit '' ami '' ne lui demande comment il s'était blessé.

-C'est bizarre que des terroristes utilisent des épées, non ? lui avait-il sorti alors que Hermep s'était absenté pour se chercher à boire.

Zoro n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Le jeune policier avait beau être jeune et légèrement naïf, il n'en était pas moins bon dans son travail et avait en prime une bonne intuition.

-J'en sais rien. Tout est encore flou dans ma tête.

Coby avait hoché la sienne, faisant semblant de le croire et Zoro lui en avait été reconnaissant.

Le docteur l'interpella soudain, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses sombres pensées. Hililuk discuta encore un peu avec son patient avant de le laisser partir. Zoro rejoignit alors Sanji qui l'attendait sur le parking de l'hôpital.

-Alors?

Zoro se contenta de hausser son épaule droite. Sanji lui demandait toujours comment se passaient ses séances de rééducation et lui se contentait toujours de lui dire la même chose. Il se tourna juste à temps pour recevoir le délicieux baiser que Sanji lui donnait.

-Tu dors à la maison ce soir?

-On est le 24, t'as pas autre chose à faire?

-Rien d'aussi bien que de dîner avec toi, malheureusement. En plus, j'ai inventé un nouveau plat autour du citron. Tu verras, c'est super bon !

Zoro esquissa un sourire. Reprendre une vie normale après ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas facile mais Sanji était tellement présent pour lui que tout lui semblait un peu plus acceptable.

Même le fait que Law n'ait jamais été le voir une seule fois depuis la mort de Joker.

Paris, appartement de Law 11h01.

Troublé, Law observait Luffy faire le tri dans son disque dur. Le médecin ne savait pas vraiment comment il était supposé se sentir.

Joker était mort. Les différents procès pour juger toutes les personnes liées de près ou de loin à lui et qui l'avaient aidé dans ses affaires de contrebandes avaient d'ores et déjà commencés. On pouvait presque dire que tout se terminait bien...

Mais Law n'était pas satisfait. Il regrettait tellement ce qui était arrivé à Zoro... Il était heureux que le sabreur s'en soit tiré mais en même temps, terriblement en colère. En colère contre lui d'avoir planté la lame de son épée dans l'épaule gauche de son partenaire.

Law avait du mal à se regarder dans une glace. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du sang, de la pâleur de Zoro ainsi que de sa respiration laborieuse. Law se demanda un instant s'il pourrait un jour l'oublier.

La satisfaction d'avoir tué Joker, d'avoir vengé sa famille et Corazon semblait bien dérisoire face à ce qu'il avait fait à Zoro. Que penserait Corazon de lui ? De ce qu'il avait fait ? Peut-être que son précieux ami serait fier de lui maintenant ?

Law repoussa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue, se demandant même comment il avait pu penser ça une seule seconde. Son mentor et ami lui avait demandé d'oublier Joker, d'oublier sa vengeance, de passer à autre chose... Corazon avait eu raison, Law le savait, mais ce que le blond n'avait pas compris à l'époque, c'était à quel point tout ça était important pour lui. La mort de son mentor n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment, qu'accroître son dégoût de Joker. Alors oui, une partie de lui était déçue, dégoûtée de ce qu'il avait fait mais au fond, bien caché derrière toutes les barrières qu'il s'était forgé au fur et à mesure des années, une autre était heureuse. Cette partie-là ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Peu importait de passer pour un sang cœur, de passer pour quelqu'un de sanguinaire. Il avait réussi et c'était le principal.

Law avait honte de lui. Il se dégoûtait de penser ainsi. Alors pour arriver à continuer à vivre après cette tragédie, il se disait qu'il avait au moins réussi à mettre en lumière quelque chose de grave et permis d'arrêter le réseau de Joker.

C'était déjà ça...

-Traffy'?

Law ne cilla pas quand Luffy le regarda avec ses yeux noirs. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient comme un gouffre et qu'il pouvait tomber dedans et ne jamais se relever.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chapeau de paille?

-...Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu as de la famille?

-Plus maintenant.

Luffy fit quelques manœuvres sur son ordinateur avant de le verrouiller. Il continua d'observer son petit ami, donnant ainsi l'impression à Law de passer un test ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait.

-Ils sont morts?

-Oui.

-Tous?

Luffy semblait assez perturbé. Il devait bien rester à Law un membre de sa famille quelque part dans le monde. Il voulut demander plus de renseignement mais devant le regard noir du plus âgé, il n'ajouta rien. Et puis, ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose de courtois à faire. Pourtant…

-Et comment tu te sens par rapport à ça?

-Où veux-tu en venir, Chapeau de paille?

Luffy se tût pendant un instant. Il baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il se mit même à jouer avec ses doigts pendant de longues minutes avant de soupirer.

-Non, c'est rien.

Luffy prit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Law l'observa faire, interloqué. Ce genre de comportement ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Chapeau de Paille. Il se repassa la conversation dans sa tête et se demanda si Luffy avait des problèmes avec Portgas ou Sabo. Mais généralement, Luffy n'avait pas vraiment de difficulté pour parler de ses problèmes ou de ceux de ses frères...

Law se leva dans le but de faire parler Luffy. Il entra dans la chambre où ce dernier était maintenant étalé sur le lit avec de la musique sur les oreilles. Law s'allongea à ses côtés et Luffy vint de suite se coller à lui. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que le plus âgé n'enlève ses écouteurs et commence à parler.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Chapeau de paille?

Luffy hésita à parler. Law passa alors son bras autour de son corps un peu plus petit comme pour l'encourager.

-Parle-moi.

-Je... J'ai rencontré mon père. Quand je suis allé dans le bureau de Joker pour arrêter le Smile, il y avait quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il. Et heureusement, parce que franchement, je sais pas si j'aurais assuré ou pas ! fit Luffy dans une vaine tentative d'humour. Il s'était déjà occupé de tout et il m'a dit qu'il faisait partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire et que c'était pour ça qu'il était là. J'ai eu un peu de mal à y croire… Comme par hasard, on avait besoin d'aide et il était là ! Et puis, il m'a dit qu'il était mon père et que de ce fait, je n'avais pas de souci à me faire. Sur le coup, j'y ai pas trop fait gaffe... et puis tout s'est passé très vite.

Law acquiesça, d'accord avec lui.

-Où est le problème ?

-J'ai un père, c'est ça le problème...

-Tu es sérieux, Chapeau de paille? Tu es au courant de comment on fait les bé-

-Je rigole pas, Law, bouda Luffy. Pépé m'avais déjà parlé de lui, il m'avait dit qui il était. Pourtant, pour moi, c'était encore un peu vague… A vrai dire, je l'avais écouté sans vraiment y faire attention, persuadé que je ne le verrai jamais de toute façon. Avoir un père, savoir qu'il est là... C'est perturbant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, souffla Luffy, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné? Où était-il pendant tout ce temps? Pourquoi est-il revenu? Ce sont les questions que tu te poses, fit Law calmement

-A peu de choses près, c'est ça. C'est juste de la curiosité.

-Et toi, est-ce que tu veux le revoir? As-tu envie d'avoir une relation père-fils avec cet homme?

-J'ai pu me passer de ce genre de truc pendant pratiquement toute mon enfance et franchement, je sais pas si j'ai envie de ça... Mais d'un côté, je me dis que je passe peut-être à côté de quelque chose... Ace n'a jamais connu ses parents et malgré le fait qu'il dit détester son père, je sais qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit encore vivant. Connaître sa mère et son père, avoir une famille.

-Tu n'es pas Portgas.

-Je sais. Mais je me dis que si je ne fais pas connaissance avec lui pendant que j'en ai l'opportunité, je le regretterais peut-être plus tard. Et puis, ça peut être amusant, je ne sais pas, moi ! termina Luffy, à court d'idée.

-Pour l'instant, tu es perdu. Prend ton temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Peut-être même que Portgas et Sabo pourraient t'aider. Mais n'oublie pas que la décision finale doit t'appartenir.

-Je sais. J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête, surtout qu'il m'a juste dit en gros qu'il était mon père, pas qu'il voulait apprendre à me connaître ou un autre truc dans le genre !

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant que Law méditait les paroles de Luffy. A vrai dire, il ne s'était lui-même jamais posé de question sur les parents de Luffy. Il savait qu'il avait été élevé par son grand-père et que sa mère était morte. Que Ace et Sabo n'étaient pas vraiment ses frères et que l'identité de son père était inconnue.

-Qui c'est?

-De qui?

-Ton père?

-Monkey D. Dragon.

Law ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il connaissait très bien la réputation de cet homme. Monkey D. Dragon, le révolutionnaire et l'homme le plus recherché de France. Hé bah, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Luffy avait une famille assez atypique. Le mercenaire était à peine surpris par cette révélation. Les deux hommes portaient tous les deux le même nom de famille et s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas particulièrement, ils semblaient avoir tous les deux le même goût du risque.

-J'ai pris rendez-vous dans une clinique.

Luffy fronça les sourcils et observa Law pendant quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi? T'es malade? T'en as pas l'air...

-C'est pour toi.

-Moi?

Il se redressa et fit travailler ses méninges pour essayer de trouver pourquoi il aurait bien besoin d'aller voir un médecin. Et puis soudain, il serra les poings et arbora une mine sombre.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas y aller ! Pourquoi tu insistes jusqu'à même faire des trucs derrière mon dos maintenant ?!

-Il faut que tu le fasses, Luffy. Il vaut mieux être sûr. Et s'il s'avère que tu as bien le VIH, nous pourrons alors agir en conséquence.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est plus pour toi que pour moi…

Law tiqua et fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Rien.

Il soupira.

-Bellamy n'est qu'un enfoiré. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais fait bien plus que lui éclater la gueule.

-Il est mort de toute façon, maintenant. Et puis, ce n'est pas forcément de lui dont il est question ici.

-Q-quoi !? Bellamy est mort? cria presque Luffy, incrédule.

Law s'insulta mentalement. Cette information n'était pas censée lui avoir échappé. D'autant que maintenant, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour se rattraper.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, commença-t-il prudemment. Il travaillait pour Joker et avait apparemment raté une mission. Joker se serait débarrassé de lui.

Luffy resta sous le choc pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que Bellamy était dans ce genre de magouilles ! Pour moi, c'était juste la petite frappe du quartier avec qui je me battais de temps en temps. Et là... j'apprends qu'il est mort.

-Il t'a violé.

Law savait que ce qu'il faisait était bas. Rappeler à Luffy ce que cet homme lui avait fait alors qu'il faisait son mieux pour justement ne plus y penser. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. A l'entendre parler comme ça, il avait l'impression que Luffy ressentait presque un peu de compassion pour cette ordure.

-Je sais.

-Il le méritait.

-...

-Ne me dis pas que tu es triste pour lui !?

Et voilà, maintenant Law sentait qu'il commençait à perdre son calme.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! Je suis juste sous le choc. Et puis, qui es-tu pour dire s'il méritait de vivre ou de mourir? Moi, je ne sais pas s'il avait le droit de vivre ou de mourir et sincèrement, ça me va très bien comme ça.

Il s'arrêta soudainement quand Law le renversa sur le lit, le surplombant maintenant de toute sa stature.

-Il le méritait.

Il fit bien attention à détacher chaque syllabe pour être sûr que Luffy le comprenne bien et ne cherche plus à argumenter de quelle que façon que ce soit.

-C'est ce que tu te dis pour pas culpabiliser?

-Est-ce qu'on parle toujours de Bellamy?

-Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Joker le méritait aussi, c'est ça?

Surpris, Law le lâcha et recula doucement.

-Désolé, s'excusa Luffy piteusement.

-Des fois, j'oublie que tu n'es pas aussi idiot que tu le laisses paraître...

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 15h58

Sabo ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Ace avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au brun. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il dormait toujours. Depuis quelques jours, Ace était harcelé par des journalistes qui lui posaient mille et une questions par rapport à l'affaire Joker. Comme toujours dans ce genre d'histoire, les journalistes s'étaient vite emparés de l'affaire, au grand dam de la justice et de la police qui auraient préféré enquêter dans le calme et la sérénité. Parler d'attentat alors que l'enquête avait tout juste débuté avait de quoi effrayer. Évoquer la possible implication du plus grand homme d'affaires de tous les temps, Don Quichotte Doflamingo, avait également été une grande erreur. Il était vrai que le public était en droit de savoir mais à ce stade de l'enquête et des interrogatoires, il était trop tôt pour divulguer ce genre d'informations.

Très vite, les noms des victimes et des personnes présentes dans le bâtiment avait été dévoilé et si le révolutionnaire avait été plutôt tranquille du côté de la police et des journaliste grâce à l'Armée Révolutionnaire, ça n'avait pas été le cas de son frère. Le blond avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider avec toutes ces espèces de harpies féroces qui se jetaient sur lui tels des vautours à la recherche d'un scoop. Mais Ace lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser de ce genre d'individu. Ace ayant travaillé pour Joker, plus précisément comme escorte, il avait reçu une attention toute particulière de la police. Le chef de la police, Akainu, s'était fait un plaisir de mener lui-même l'interrogatoire.

Tous ceux qui avaient travaillé avec Joker étaient en train de tomber. Barbe Noire et même Cesar, et encore bien d'autres. Le procès allait bientôt débuter et il allait servir à identifier les rôles que chacun avait joués dans cette histoire. Il y avait eu de nombreux témoignages, notamment des escortes tels que Cavendish, Margaret et Ace qui avaient appuyé les preuves que l'Armée Révolutionnaire avait fourni à la police, ce qui avait grandement aidé les procédures d'arrestation de la police.

Sabo n'avait pas voulu recueillir plus d'informations sur cette affaire que nécessaire. Maintenant que cette histoire était en quelque sorte presque finie et pratiquement derrière lui, il voulait passer à autre chose. D'autant que le peu d'information qu'il avait eu lui avait froid dans le dos. Il frissonnait encore de dégoût rien qu'en repensant aux sévices que la jeune Margaret avait subis. Sabo ne souhaitait pas se souvenir de ça mais malheureusement, Violet qui avait été infiltrée pendant plusieurs années allait avoir du mal à passer à autre chose. La pauvre jeune femme avait failli mourir des mains de ce fou. C'était quelque chose qu'elle allait avoir du mal à oublier...

Et puis, il y avait son frère aussi. Il s'était avéré que les bonbons que Ace consommait et qu'il prenait à l'hôtel de Joker étaient en réalité un prototype de drogue que Cesar avait mis au point pour Joker.

Ace en avait pris pendant trop longtemps pour pouvoir s'en passer facilement. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide et Sabo était bien décidé à l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait et plus encore. Au début, il avait trouvé l'attitude de Ace vraiment bizarre, tellement qu'il lui était arrivé de ne pas le reconnaître. Savoir que c'était à cause d'une substance illicite lui donnait des crampes d'estomac.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que cette drogue provoquait, tout ça était encore étudié en laboratoire par la police.

Il soupira... Sortir de cette histoire morbide n'allait pas être facile.

Quand Sabo fut rassuré de voir que tout allait bien pour Ace, il referma doucement la porte de la chambre et retourna en cuisine. Aujourd'hui, il recevait des invités pour le traditionnel repas de Noël et s'il voulait que tout soit prêt à temps, Sabo savait qu'il devait s'y mettre dès maintenant.

Il cuisina gaiement tout en écoutant de la musique quand il entendit soudain la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Zoro était le seul à avoir les clés mais il passait la journée avec Sanji. Curieux, Sabo sortit de la cuisine pour voir qui venait d'entrer et se figea en apercevant Kid.

Le roux semblait avoir meilleure mine que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué étant donné que leur dernière rencontre remontait à dix jours et que Kid avait alors reçu une balle.

Sabo s'aperçut alors que Kid le détaillait également. Sans doute voulait-il s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Quand le roux remarqua que le blond l'avait vu faire, il fit semblant de regarder ailleurs.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose... Enfin, je crois.

Il commença à marcher vers le couloir.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Hum hum.

Sabo croisa les bras sur son torse tout en le guettant du coin de l'œil. Il soupira quand il fut seul dans le salon. Il en avait un peu marre de cette ambiance bizarre qui régnait dès qu'il était seul avec le roux. Sabo n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au fait que Kid avait brûlé le Grey Terminal. Il aurait voulu faire table rase du passé mais c'était encore un peu dur. Mais comme le mercenaire l'avait dit lui-même, il était encore jeune mais non pas moins fautif, même si ses propres parents y étaient pour beaucoup.

De plus, Sabo ne l'avait pas encore remercié alors qu'Eustass lui avait pratiquement sauvé la vie lors du raid dans l'hôtel Don Quichotte. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion mais maintenant qu'il pouvait, il devait le faire. Sabo prit une grande inspiration et lissa son tablier avant de se diriger à son tour dans le couloir.

Il était en train de penser à ce qu'il allait dire exactement quand il percuta légèrement Kid. Celui-ci le regarda, les sourcils relevés, se demandant ce que le blond pouvait bien avoir en tête pour ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

-Euh... Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait avant mais je le fais maintenant alors on va dire que c'est pas grave... Bref, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait... Alors, merci.

-Tu parles de quoi, en fait?

-De ce que tu as fait pour moi dans l'hôtel.

Kid l'observait toujours, les sourcils froncés, puis sembla enfin comprendre.

-Oh, c'est rien. En plus, je me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fait exactement mais si tu penses que j'ai besoin d'être remercié pour ça, OK.

Sabo fut stupéfait de voir qu'effectivement, Kid ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là.

-Et sinon, comment ça va? lui demanda t-il alors, désireux de changer de sujet.

-Ça va.

Il souleva légèrement son haut et dévoila un petit bandage. Sabo frissonna quand il aperçut ses cicatrices, certaines semblant dater et d'autres être plus récentes. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus était leur quantité. Il se força à détacher son regard du torse du roux et le regarda à nouveaux dans les yeux avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Trois fois rien, précisa le roux qui n'avait pas manqué le regard appuyé du blond sur ses anciennes blessures.

-Si tu le dis. L'important, c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Il marqua une petite pause avant de continuer.

-Alors, que fais-tu ce soir?

-Rien de particulier...

-Tu passes le réveillon tout seul?

Sabo semblait vraiment choqué mais après coup, il se fit la réflexion que peut-être il s'agissait d'un évènement habituel pour Kidd.

-Oh, ça va, je me plains pas. On a passé Noël tous ensemble une fois et ça a été une catastrophe !

Il rigola un peu à ce souvenir. Sabo lui l'observait un peu tristement, surtout qu'il avait très bien compris de qui parlait Kid quand il avait dit '' on ''.

-Est-ce que tu veux passer le réveillon avec nous?

-Nous?

-Ace, Luffy, Law et Koala.

Soudain, la bonne humeur de Kid le quitta et Sabo chercha alors ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour que le roux semble si amer.

-Non, je ne vais pas m'imposer et puis ce genre de truc, c'est pas pour moi.

-D'accord. Bon réveillon, alors, fit le révolutionnaire, incertain.

Kid se contenta d'acquiescer mollement avant de se diriger lentement vers la sortie.

OoOoO

-T'as besoin d'aide?

Sabo sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas entendu son frère entrer. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et commença à laver la salade. Sabo se permit alors de le regarder quelques instants avant que celui-ci ne le remarque.

Sabo se sentit triste de voir combien Ace ressortait dévasté de toute cette histoire. Il avait des cernes énormes et le teint blafard. Quand Ace était rentré après le premier jour du procès, il avait tout cassé dans sa chambre. Il avait été surpris de le voir péter les plombs ainsi mais quand le brun leur avait expliqué comment il s'était drogué pendant des semaines sans le savoir et tout ce qui se passait sous son nez sur son '' lieu de travail '', il avait en partie compris pourquoi Ace était si énervé.

Les jours suivants avaient été tout aussi difficiles. Ace avait même repris de la drogue. Bien sûr, il avait essayé d'être discret mais Sabo n'avait pas été dupe. Il n'avait cependant rien dit. Il savait que devenir clean n'allait pas se faire en quelques jours et puis, Ace s'était sentit suffisamment mal comme ça. Ce dernier avait même redoublé d'effort après cet épisode, il ne voulait plus rien consommer. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de se dire qu'il en était arrivé là à cause de simples bonbons...

Mais ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment ses hallucinations, ses crises de colère, sa paranoïa,... Mais pas tout, malheureusement. Sabo tout comme Ace doutait un jour d'avoir des explications sur ce sujet-là. Tous les deux voulaient trop oublier ce qu'il s'était passé pour chercher plus en profondeur.

-Hé, Sab' ! Tu te souviens quand on était encore au Grey Terminal et que pour Noël on accompagnait les gosses chanter des chants religieux chez les gens ?

-Ouais.

Sabo eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant à ce souvenir.

-Dadan disait qu'étant donné qu'on ne payait pas de loyer, on devait bosser un peu pour l'orphelinat. Le jour de Noël aussi !

-Tu parles! Elle voulait qu'on emmène les gamins dehors pour pouvoir se saouler tranquillement, se moqua Ace.

-C'est vrai qu'elle sentait toujours le whisky bon marché quand on rentrait.

-Un jour, un des gosses avait dit qu'elle sentait le chien mort du voisin !

-Ouais, je m'en rappelle ! Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait le tuer ! rigola le blond.

Les deux frères rigolèrent un peu, se remémorant cette scène. Le repas enfin prêt, ils décidèrent d'aller regarder un bon vieux bêtiser à la télé en attendant leurs invités.

-Je... vais aller sur la tombe de ma mère le 1er janvier, lâcha soudainement le brun.

-C'est une bonne chose, je suis sûr que ça va te faire du bien. Tu veux que je vienne? demanda Sabo, heureux de cette initiative.

-Non. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, répondit Ace avec hésitation après quelques secondes de silence.

-Est-ce que tu vas aussi aller sur la tombe de ton père?

-Je n'avais pas prévu mais c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été sur la tombe de Père. J'en profiterai pour voir t-

-Je ne parlais pas de Barbe Blanche mais de Gold D. Roger.

Ace le regarda, un peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Sabo lui parle de Roger.

-Je ne t'ai jamais entendu l'appeler papa ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, en fait, réfléchit le blond à voix haute.

-J'ai du mal à le considérer comme mon père. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à entendre des personnes dire des trucs horribles sur lui. Et le pire, ça a été quand j'ai entendu ce qu'ils feraient au fils de Roger s'il en avait eu un. Il m'appelait « fils du démon », ils me traitaient de tous les noms sans savoir que j'étais bien là, juste devant eux. Et après, ils rigolaient et disaient que de toute manière, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter puisque je n'existais pas ! Mais j'existe. Je suis bien réel et moi aussi, j'ai le droit de vivre…

Sabo lui prit la main. Ils avaient besoin de ce geste autant l'un que l'autre.

-A force d'entendre ça pendant pratiquement toute mon enfance, moi aussi j'ai commencé à le détester, se confessa Ace.

-Barbe Blanche non plus n'est pas un saint.

-Je sais. J'essaye de lui pardonner, tu sais? J'espère pouvoir y arriver un jour...

Sabo resserra légèrement sa main dans celle de Ace.

-Quand tu seras prêt, on ira ensemble sur sa tombe.

-Merci.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la télé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit, signe que les invités étaient arrivés.

Pendant cette merveilleuse soirée, Ace et Sabo eurent une pensée pour la vielle Dadan et le Grey Terminal. C'était en quelque sorte le premier Noël qu'ils ne fêtaient pas à l'orphelinat. Ça leur faisait un petit pincement au cœur mais être à côté des personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils passèrent donc un agréable Noël.

Heureux.

Paris, police municipale, 21h15

Coby observa une fois encore le rapport que lui avait rendu l'agent Tashigi concernant l'affaire de l'Hôtel Don Quichotte. Il devait normalement joindre son propre rapport et le déposer ensuite sur le bureau du chef, Akainu.

C'est ce qu'il était censé faire mais le jeune policier avait envie de regarder ce que l'agent Tashigi avait écrit dans son rapport. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et commença à feuilleter le dossier. Il ressemblait beaucoup au sien, ce qui à ce stade de l'enquête était tout à fait normal. Il passa quelques pages et alla jusqu'au témoignage qu'avait recueilli la jeune femme.

Tashigi avait interrogé Ace et tout à côté des réponses de celui-ci, elle avait mis quelques annotations ici et là. Ne pouvant plus reculer maintenant, il commença à lire.

Rapport de témoignage

**Nom et prénom :**

Portgas D. Ace.

**Age :**

21 ans

**Profession :**

J'ai été « escorte » mais maintenant...

**Que faisiez-vous à l'Hôtel Don Quichote à une heure aussi matinale ? :**

Je devais retrouver mon compagnon.

**Pourquoi à cet endroit-là en particulier ? :**

Je connaissais l'endroit et savait qu'on ne serait pas déçu. On s'est mis ensemble il y a pas si longtemps et on s'est dit que comme vrai premier rendez-vous, ça pourrait être pas mal.

(A vérifier )

**Comment se nomme votre compagnon ? :**

Marco.

(Recueillir son témoignage et vérifier si celui-ci confirme la version de Portgas D. Ace.)

**Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé exactement le jour de l'attaque ? :**

Pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, c'est compliqué. Comme j'ai déjà travaillé là, je connais les endroits pour être tranquille. Avec mon compagnon, nous sommes allés dans la deuxième partie de l'hôtel. Je présume que je voulais également un peu l'impressionner... Mais d'un coup, il y a eu de grands bruits et des hommes armés ont pénétré dans le bâtiment. Il y a eu quelques bousculades avec les quelques personnes présentes et c'est là que j'ai été séparé de Marco.

(Il est passé de compagnon à Marco. Parler de son compagnon est une bonne méthode pour le mettre en confiance et l'inciter à parler un peu plus.)

**Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?:**

J'ai essayé de retrouver Marco mais avec toute cette agitation, je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis alors caché pour échapper à des hommes. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé après. J'ai entendu les sirènes de police et après avoir attendu quelques minutes, je suis sorti.

**Le médecin, après vous avoir ausculté, a identifié plusieurs blessures récentes. Comment expliquez-vous ça ?:**

Je ne suis pas un enfant de coeur vous savez... Une bagarre qui a mal tourné il y a quelques jours.

**Comment s'en est sorti votre compagnon ? :**

Mal. Il est encore hospitalisé. Mais ses jours ne sont pas comptés d'après ce qu'on m'a dit…

(Il s'est refermé. Sujet sensible. Si possible, se renseigner un peu plus sur ses fameuses blessures avec le médecin.)

**Comment s'est-il blessé ? A t-il été attaqué lors de cet assaut ? :**

Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le lui demander pour l'instant.

Coby ne savait pas quoi penser de cet entretien. N'ayant pas eu Ace devant lui, il ne n'aurait su dire si le jeune homme était sincère ou non mais Ace était le frère de Luffy et Coby avait confiance en lui. Il savait toutefois ne pas être objectif quand il disait ça.

Le jeune policier tourna encore les pages, s'arrêtant sur la conclusion qu'avait faite la jeune femme. Tashigi émettait quelques doutes quant à un possible attentat et favorisait davantage un règlement de compte qui aurait mal tourné. Les affaires de Joker était à exploiter ainsi que les caméras de vidéosurveillance de l'hôtel.

Fatigué, Coby referma le dossier et ajouta le sien pour le porter à Akainu. Il était tard, seule l'équipe de nuit était encore présente et il devait se dépêcher de rentrer.

Saint-Denis, Appartement de Rob Lucci, 22h07

Lucci déposa rageusement son verre sur la table basse, faisant se perdre des gouttelettes ambrées sur le bois parfaitement lissé. L'ancien escorte observa son verre à moitié vide, se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Pourquoi l'alcool ne l'aidait pas cette fois-ci...

Lucci n'était pas du genre à boire ni à fumer, et encore moins à s'adonner à des plaisirs vulgaires tel que celui de la chair. Rob Lucci était un soldat. Il était un héros servant dans l'ombre son pays. Mourir au front ou dans une de ses innombrables missions était pour lui la plus magnifique des morts. Un honneur accordé aux hommes comme lui, prêts à tout pour la patrie.

Le gouvernement était bon. Leur cause était juste et les soldats défendaient la justice.

Travailler comme escorte n'avait rien eu d'honteux pour lui ni rien de dégradant. Cela avait juste été un moyen de plus de tromper Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Parce que bien entendu, l'État était au courant des agissements de ce criminel. L'exécutif avait mis ses meilleurs hommes sur le coup, sa meilleure délégation qui s'était alors chargée d'espionner Joker. De l'étudier, de le surveiller et de connaître ses contacts. D'identifier ses clients, ces personnes qui jetaient sans honte leur argent dans les poches déjà trop pleines de ce hors la loi. Qui se pâmaient de désir devant les bouts de chairs que Joker leur jetait en pâture. Ses pauvres hommes et femmes qui, coincés, se retrouvaient à obéir à Doflamingo.

Rob Lucci avait travaillé dur pour réussir son infiltration, se fondant dans la masse et exécutant parfaitement son rôle. Que ce soit auprès de Joker, auprès des autres employés et escortes et encore plus devant ses clientes.

Oui, il s'était investi corps et âme et tout ça pour rien! Énervé, il jeta violemment son verre contre le mur. Tous ces mois à faire semblant, à sourire et à ronger son frein ! L'Armée Révolutionnaire avait tout gâché, lui volant au passage la gloire qu'il aurait dû récolter. Bien entendu, l'Armée Révolutionnaire agissait dans l'ombre tout comme lui mais ça n'empêchait pas Lucci d'être furieux. Cette mission, il l'avait complètement ratée. Il avait failli. Il était déçu de lui. Il aurait voulu faire plus pour sa nation.

L'ancien agent infiltré soupira avant d'aller ramasser les quelques débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Il fut arrêté dans son geste par les bruits de son pigeon qui tapait frénétiquement contre la fenêtre du salon. Lentement, il se releva et alla ouvrir à son ami.

-Bien le bonjour.

Le pigeon alla prestement se poser sur l'épaule droite du brun.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, fit-il en caressant la cravate rouge de son compagnon.

Le pigeon acquiesça avant de fixer les quelques lumières encore présentes dehors.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas fini, annonça alors Rob Lucci.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Sanji est un cuistot pervers, c'est comme ça, fit Zoro comme si c'était une fatalité.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, même si ça le démangeait. Voir Sanji agir ainsi ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il trouvait ça déplacé de la part du blond de flirter avec la belle archéologue alors qu'il était là. Il ne savait pas si le cuisinier faisait ça pour donner le change ou s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Agacé, il détourna le regard pour s'intéresser aux quelques personnes qui avaient décidé d'envahir la piste de danse. Il tomba alors sur ce bon vieux Bartoloméo qui l'avait déjà tant fait rire à sa fête d'anniversaire.

-Beaucoup de personnes qui n'ont rien en commun et qui sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre forment souvent de très beaux couples. Sanji et son amour incontesté des bonnets D et Zoro et son crush pour Dean Winchester en sont un très bel exemple, continua Sabo pour apaiser son ami.

-Sérieux, Zoro ? Tu craque pour un acteur ? se moqua Ace.

-La ferme, se renfrogna le sabreur.

-Qui est Dean Winchester ?

Law qui ne passait pas la moitié de ses soirées à regarder les épisodes de la si célèbre série _Supernatural_ ignorait tout des tourments de son partenaire.

* * *

Et voila merci de m'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisirs et ça aide à s'améliorer!


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres chapitre 35

Montreuil, Maison de Kaya, 31 décembre 2013, 17h34

-Non... Non, plus par là. Non, c'est un peu penché…

Kaya observa une dernière fois les quelques décorations que son majordome Merry venait d'installer avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête. Elle esquissa ensuite un sourire, satisfaite de l'agencement de la salle.

La jeune héritière s'était proposée auprès de ses amis pour organiser la fête du nouvel an chez elle. La bande du Chapeau de paille essayait de changer de lieu tous les ans et l'année dernière, ils avaient fait ça chez Sanji. Cette année, ils étaient un peu plus nombreux et il leur fallait un endroit capable d'accueillir tout ce petit monde. Le manoir de Kaya s'était imposé comme une évidence et c'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que la jeune étudiante en médecine s'était gentiment proposée.

Elle avait alors pris les rênes et maintenant que tout était fin prêt et que les invités commençaient à arriver, elle était plutôt fière.

-Ma puce... Tu cours partout depuis tout à l'heure, tu veux pas te reposer un petit peu? lui demanda doucement Usopp.

-C'est à dire qu'il reste encore tellement de choses à faire… Et puis, il faut aussi que je dise bonjour puis que je m'occupe des invi-

-Calme-toi, Kaya. On est entre amis, pas à une réception ou à un gala de charité ! souffla le frisé, amusé.

-Mais et s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose ? fit-elle, embêtée.

-Détend-toi. Si besoin est, ils ont des jambes pour marcher et une bouche pour parler, fit Usopp comme ultime argument.

Devant les propos de son petit-ami, Kaya ne put que capituler. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle le suivit pour elle aussi s'amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

OoOoO

A l'abri des regards, Ace poussa Marco contre la porte avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Le blond poussa un petit gémissement appréciatif. La sensation des lèvres du brun contre les siennes lui avait manqué. Pratiquement deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se toucher de cette manière.

Du fait de ses grandes blessures, Marco était longuement resté alité. Ace lui avait rendu visite de nombreuses fois lorsque l'écrivain était encore hospitalisé mais il avait dormi presque tout le temps et n'avait de ce fait pas vraiment pu apprécier les visites de son compagnon. Ace pour sa part avait trouvé cela très bien ainsi. Marco devait se reposer. C'était aussi pour cette raison que le brun l'avait quelque peu laissé tranquille lorsque le blond avait enfin pu rentrer chez lui.

Cette séparation n'avait duré que quelques jours mais avait semblé une éternité à Ace. A tel point qu'il avait presque regretté cette distance qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. L'effervescence qu'avait créée l'affaire ''Joker'' avait énormément chamboulé l'ancien escorte. Sa tranquillité avait été plus que mise à mal et il aurait aimé trouver du réconfort auprès de son compagnon.

Marco étouffa difficilement le gémissement de douleur qui menaçait de lui échapper depuis un bon moment déjà. Dans son enthousiasme et tout à sa joie de le revoir, Ace avait semble-t-il oublié qu'il n'était pas tout à fait guéri mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Ce qui lui était arrivé lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Notamment l'importance que Ace avait pour lui. Pas qu'il ne le savait pas, mais il se rendait à présent compte qu'il ne montrait pas assez au jeune homme l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il voulait profiter encore et encore d'être à ses côtés car après tout, il était avec l'homme le plus génial du monde et qui savait de quoi l'avenir serait fait…

Il avait alors décidé que tant qu'il pouvait être avec Ace, il en profiterait jusqu'à en faire une indigestion si nécessaire.

Marco rapprocha donc son corps de celui de Ace et commença à lui embrasser le cou. Ce dernier avait la tête qui tournait, grisé par les sensations que le blond lui faisait ressentir. Il caressa sensuellement son torse, appréciant particulièrement son corps musclé. Cependant, le blond se crispa pendant quelques secondes et Ace ayant peur de lui avoir fait mal, s'excusa immédiatement. Le brun fit alors plus lentement bouger ses doigts et sentit quelques cicatrices. Des stigmates de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Il s'arrêta instantanément, se sentant mal d'avoir laissé parler sa fougue. Pressentant que Ace allait encore se confondre en excuses, Marco le fit taire et recommença à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Malheureusement, le brun n'était plus trop dedans. Pour lui, cet échange n'avait plus rien d'excitant.

Ne percevant rien de son trouble, Marco déboutonna légèrement son propre haut et Ace déglutit difficilement. Il ne voyait plus que ça... Les cicatrices. Partout.

Lui-même n'avait pas été épargné par la séquence de torture de Joker mais sur Marco... Il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dur à supporter.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Marco, surpris par la soudaine inertie de son compagnon.

-Rien.

Ace esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait bien plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

-Je... Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on redescende? Les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fait, tenta t-il.

-Bien sûr. Je ne comptais pas rester ici une éternité. Je voulais juste profiter tranquillement de nos '' retrouvailles ''.

Ace acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Marco était bien aimable avec lui. Il ne lui posait aucune question alors qu'il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mal à l'aise, il le regarda reboutonner sa chemise.

A peine eurent-ils rejoints les autres qu'ils entendaient déjà le rire caractéristique de Luffy. Ace esquissa un petit sourire, heureux que son frère puisse de nouveau rire aussi innocemment. Le Chapeau de paille n'avait jamais été du genre à se prendre la tête ou à rester bloquer sur quelque chose, peu importe la gravité de la situation.

Le brun savait pourtant que malgré son air jovial et son rire tonitruant, Luffy gardait en mémoire ce qu'il s'était passé deux semaines plus tôt. Ne pas en parler était un choix de sa part. Ce n'était cependant pas par gêne ou par rapport à un quelconque traumatisme. Luffy voulait juste profiter du retour à la normale et d'être avec ses proches. Il se poserait et poserait des questions plus tard. Notamment au trio de mercenaires.

Luffy croisa alors le regard de son grand frère et Ace lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel le Chapeau de paille répondit avec enthousiasme.

Ace l'enviait, mais sur certains points seulement. Il se sentait idiot en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il avait honte de lui et priait même pour que Marco ne sache jamais qu'il s'était senti mal à cause de ses blessures. Qu'il s'était sentit incapable de le toucher en voyant ces marques sur son corps. Il ne trouvait pas son compagnon défiguré ainsi ni même dégoutant car pour lui, Marco restait beau, peu importait ses stigmates. Ace n'avait jamais vraiment vu l'étendue des dégâts sur le corps du blond à l'exception du jour de l'attaque mais l'adrénaline et l'urgence de la situation aidant, il avait vite dû passer à autre chose.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il avait pu les regarder avec plus d'attention. Ses doigts avaient caressé le torse blessé de l'écrivain... Y repenser donnait au brun envie de vomir. Il se dégoutait. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son petit frère, il s'était promis de sauver son compagnon et il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réussi…

L'engouement de la soirée, la musique et la bonne humeur réussissaient difficilement à le sortir de sa morosité et il accueillit presque joyeusement l'idée de faire un jeu.

-Vous faites quoi? Le jeu de la bouteille? demanda-t-il.

-Non, on joue à action et vérité mais avec juste vérité !

Ace fronça les sourcils devant les yeux pétillants de son petit frère. Qu'est-ce que le Chapeau de paille préparait encore ?

-On a tous écrit une question sur un bout de papier qu'on a mis dans mon chapeau, continua-t-il en ignorant totalement la réaction de son grand frère. On fait tourner la bouteille et la personne qui est désignée tire un papier. Elle doit ensuite répondre à la question. Vous jouez?

-Pourquoi pas, lâcha l'écrivain.

-Désolé, ce sera sans moi. C'est pas trop mon truc, Lu', rigola-t-il.

Ace n'allait pas participer, tout comme Law, Sabo et Zoro mais n'allait pas se gêner pour les écouter. Luffy haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « tu manques quelque chose, mec ».

-Bon, maintenant, il nous faut une main innocente pour tourner la bouteille et ainsi lancer le jeu.

Nami jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un voulait endosser cette lourde tâche.

-Bon bah, je me dévoue ! lança le frisé, une main sur le cœur de manière dramatique.

Usopp commença à s'avancer au centre du cercle que les invités avaient formé spécialement pour le jeu. Ils étaient nombreux, exactement les mêmes personnes que pour le grand pique-nique de la dernière fois. Bien entendu, Wiper était absent mais personne ne s'en était plaint. Le meilleur ami du Chapeau de paille s'apprêtait donc à faire tourner la bouteille quand Nami l'arrêta.

-Non, pas toi, Usopp. Tu triches tout le temps!

-Q-quoi!? C'est même pas vrai ! En plus, il suffit juste de faire tourner une bouteille, comment veux-tu que je triche? se vexa t-il.

-J'en sais rien mais je sais aussi que c'est impossible de tricher au morpion et pourtant, t'as réussi!

Usopp eut une exclamation choquée et se tourna vers Luffy.

-Tu vas la laisser me traiter de menteur devant tout le monde?!

Nami leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par la comédie de son ami.

-Nami! Usopp n'est pas un tricheur, tu dis ça parce que t'aimes pas perdre! fit Luffy.

La jeune femme sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Et l'autre qui commençait à monter au créneau...

-Ferme-la!

-Je peux le faire, moi, fit Chopper d'une petite voix.

Les éclats de voix de la jeune femme avaient quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Surtout pour lui.

Nami l'observa pendant quelques secondes, sceptique, avant de déclarer d'une voix mesurée.

-Tu es trop influençable, mon pauvre Chopper.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Koala et lui demanda de bien vouloir tourner la bouteille pour qu'ils puissent passer à autre chose. Koala s'exécuta et l'objet de la discorde s'arrêta sur Robin. Celle-ci piocha un papier dans le chapeau et eut un petit sourire face à la question.

-Taille de soutien-gorge? Je fais du 90D.

Robin s'apprêtait à refaire tourner la bouteille quand elle fut arrêtée par Sanji.

-Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une preuve? fit-il, le visage très sérieux malgré de légères rougeurs aux joues.

-Peut-être une autre fois, monsieur le cuisinier, répondit Robin, amusée par son attitude.

Dans son coin, Sabo pouffa. Sanji était un personnage amusant. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro, curieux de savoir ce que son ami pensait de l'attitude du cuisinier.

-Ça ne te fait rien ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

-Je me fous de ne pas jouer, répondit Zoro qui vida cul sec son verre.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sabo avait du mal à se retenir de rire et Zoro fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Je parlais de son grand amour pour les femmes.

A côté d'eux, Ace éclata de rire.

-A se demander pourquoi il reste avec lui, marmonna le médecin dans son coin.

-Sans doute qu'il n'est pas du tout jaloux et que Sanji possède de très grandes qualités.

À ces mots, Sabo esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

-Tu parles de ses qualités au lit ? l'interrogea Law, quelque peu mitigé. Sanji se voile trop la face pour accepter un jour de f-

-Hé, c'est bon, là ! A la base, c'était à moi que Sabo s'adressait, s'irrita le mercenaire.

-OK, calme-toi. Je parlais de ses qualités culinaires, précisa le blond.

-Sanji est un cuistot pervers, c'est comme ça, fit Zoro comme si c'était une fatalité.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, même si ça le démangeait. Voir Sanji agir ainsi ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il trouvait ça déplacé de la part du blond de flirter avec la belle archéologue alors qu'il était là. Il ne savait pas si le cuisinier faisait ça pour donner le change ou s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Agacé, il détourna le regard pour s'intéresser aux quelques personnes qui avaient décidé d'envahir la piste de danse. Il tomba alors sur ce bon vieux Bartoloméo qui l'avait déjà tant fait rire à sa fête d'anniversaire.

-Beaucoup de personnes qui n'ont rien en commun et qui sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre forment souvent de très beaux couples. Sanji et son amour incontesté des bonnets D et Zoro et son crush pour Dean Winchester en sont un très bel exemple, continua Sabo pour apaiser son ami.

-Sérieux, Zoro ? Tu craque pour un acteur ? se moqua Ace.

-La ferme, se renfrogna le sabreur.

-Qui est Dean Winchester ?

Law qui ne passait pas la moitié de ses soirées à regarder les épisodes de la si célèbre série _Supernatural_ ignorait tout des tourments de son partenaire.

Zoro observa le brun, sourcils froncés. C'était la première fois depuis l'attaque que Law lui parlait. Jusqu'à présent, le médecin l'avait évité ou lui parlait indirectement. Pour le mercenaire ça ne faisait aucun doute, Law était gêné en sa présence. Alors pourquoi restait-il avec lui si être proche de sa personne lui coutait autant ?

Law venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler à son partenaire comme si de rien n'était. Partenaire qu'il avait ignoré pendant plusieurs semaines. Comme s'il n'avait pas failli le tuer...

Ne supportant pas le regard du vert sur lui, le médecin détourna le regard.

-Il ne connaît pas Dean Winchester, soupira Sabo.

-Ça veut dire qu'il ne connait pas non plus Castiel, continua Ace sur le même ton dramatique.

-Demande à Luffy, il se fera une joie de te parler de ça, plaisanta le révolutionnaire.

Law leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le petit groupe qui jouait au jeu de la bouteille.

-Euh... Quelle a été votre première émotion sexuelle? lut Luffy après avoir pioché un papier dans son chapeau.

Luffy repensa toute de suite à son viol et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il répondit sincèrement.

-Horrible et humiliant.

-Oh, doit-on en conclure que Law n'est pas un si bon coup que ça ? demanda Nami, moqueuse, sans se douter que malgré la musique, le médecin l'entendait parfaitement.

Luffy se rendit compte de sa bourde et essaya de se rattraper comme il put.

-Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! C'était cool, fit-il, pressé d'en finir.

Pourquoi dans ce genre de jeu n'y avait-il que des questions à connotation sexuelle…

-Bon alors, c'était comment ? Bien ou pas bien? T'as pas le droit de mentir, Luffy ! l'encouragea Usopp.

-Ouais, ouais, c'était bien, marmonna-t-il. Bon allez, suivant !

Law s'était crispé. Comme les trois autres, il avait tout de suite pensé au viol de Luffy. Énervé, il serra les poings et se demanda combien de temps encore le Chapeau de paille devrait souffrir à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Quelle est ta plus grosse folie? lut ensuite Vivi. Faire un road trip avec mon premier petit copain.

-Ça devait être génial ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Usopp à qui ce genre d'aventure plaisait beaucoup.

-Ouais, ça l'était mais le retour à la maison l'était beaucoup moins. Mes parents étaient furieux quand je suis rentrée ! rigola la jeune femme.

La bouteille fit encore quelques victimes qui heureusement pour elles tombèrent sur des questions assez faciles avant de s'arrêter sur Nami qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à la question.

-Quel est le lieu le plus excitant où tu as eu un rapport? lut-elle, mal à l'aise. Qui a écrit ça ?

A côté, Ace en profita pour poser la même question à son frère.

-Allez, rougis pas, Sab' ! Et dis-nous tout, histoire d'alimenter nos fantasmes ! l'encouragea son grand frère.

-Désolé, Ace, c'est pas avec ça que tes fantasmes vont décoller vu que le lieu le plus excitant où j'ai eu un rapport est une voiture. C'était excitant mais rien de très passionnant, d'autant que j'ai eu mal au dos le lendemain…

Il grimaça d'ailleurs à ce souvenir.

-Heureusement que je suis souple parce que c'était une _Clio_…

Ace esquissa un sourire et reporta son attention sur le petit groupe. Marco venait de piocher un papier.

-Quelle est la chose que tu détestes le plus chez un homme? Je ne sais pas trop… Je dirais la misogynie ou encore le fait que certains hommes, sous prétexte d'être irrésistibles, ne comprennent pas que non veut dire non. Bon après, je suis un homme donc je ne vais pas donner des raisons supplémentaires aux femmes de se détourner du sexe opposé…

-Ouais, arrête-toi là avant qu'elles ne commencent à nous incendier pour une raison ou une autre, baragouina Usopp. Mais bon, vous les gays, vous avez de la chance ! C'est plus tranquille pour vous !

-Pourquoi ça? demanda Marco qui n'aimait pas spécialement être rangé dans une case.

-Bah vu que vous êtes tous les deux des mecs, vous vous comprenez mieux ! Et aucun de vous n'a de cycle menstruel qui le rend complètement barge et qui vous force à faire abstinence !

Usopp avait presque chuchoté mais Kaya l'avait parfaitement entendu et lui avait donné un gros coup de coude pour le punir.

-Le fait de sortir avec un homme ou une femme n'a rien à voir avec ça, rigola le blond.

Il jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à Ace, se souvenant que le brun avait écourté leurs '' retrouvailles '' quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ça dépend surtout de la personne et de sa façon d'être.

Marco avait ensuite préféré tourner la bouteille pour qu'ils puissent passer à autre chose. Luffy piocha un papier.

-Cool, encore moi !

Il était heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir répondre à une vraie question.

-Où préfères-tu tes caresses?

Luffy fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je sais pas. Partout, je dirais ! rigola le Chapeau, incapable de se concentrer.

-On se passera des détails, merci, souffla Ace un peu plus loin.

Le jeu continua encore un peu avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent et ouvrent une nouvelle bouteille avant de passer officiellement à l'année 2014.

-10...

Ace passa un bras autour de Marco, heureux d'avoir traversé les derniers évènements et d'être encore en vie auprès de celui qu'il aimait. D'être avec ses frères était encore plus merveilleux. Et il comptait bien se battre pour surmonter cette horrible histoire de drogue.

-9...

Zoro porta son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres, un peu ailleurs, mais sa main se mit à trembler pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps alors il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il prit simplement son verre avec son autre main, celle dont l'épaule n'était pas blessée, avant de boire une gorgée.

Il rencontra ensuite le regard inquiet de Sanji qui lui prit sa main désormais libre. Accrochée à celle du blond, elle se réchauffa. Il le remercia silencieusement avant de continuer le décompte. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être malheureux. En plus, Sanji lui prenait la main alors que n'importe qui pouvait les voir.

-8...

Kaya, qui au début de la soirée était assez angoissée quant au déroulement de celle-ci, était tout à fait sereine maintenant. Personne n'était mort, ses invités avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et la soirée était loin d'être finie. Elle aurait peut-être dû écouter Usopp depuis le début et ne pas s'en faire pour rien. D'autant que contrairement aux apparences, son petit ami avait souvent raison.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna et remercia silencieusement Merry de l'avoir aidée à préparer tout ça.

-7...

Nami caressa son ventre inconsciemment. Ces dernier mois n'avaient pas été faciles. La jolie rousse en avait voulu à ses amis de ne pas avoir été présents pour elle. Elle s'était sentie seule depuis sa rupture avec Cavendish et avait eu l'impression que ses amis l'avaient abandonnée. Et puis, elle avait appris comme beaucoup d'autres ce qu'il s'était passé avec le riche homme d'affaire Doflamingo.

Cela l'avait fait réfléchir. Tout le monde avait rencontré des problèmes et elle s'était montrée idiote en pensant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui souffrait dans la vie. Maintenant, elle n'était plus seule et elle était aussi proche de ses amis qu'avant, mais d'une autre manière. Le temps s'écoulait inexorablement et les gens changeaient alors même si leurs amitiés avaient un peu évolué, ils s'aimaient toujours autant.

Nami esquissa un sourire, prête à commencer cette année 2014 avec ses amours, ses emmerdes, ses amis, ses ennemis, et son enfant.

-6...

Sabo fit un rapide bilan de l'année qui venait de s'écouler et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas été de tout repos, loin de là. La mort de sa mère, son intégration auprès de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, sa venue sur Paris avec Ace, sa mise en couple avec Koala, ses nouveaux amis, sa complicité avec Zoro, le viol de Luffy, le comportement de Kidd, les problèmes de Ace... Et il en passait.

L'année 2014 promettait d'être tout aussi mouvementée mais aussi plus merveilleuse, plus belle et pleine de surprises. Cette fois-ci, il était paré.

-5...

Law n'était pas un grand fan de ce genre d'attroupement alors il se contentait d'attendre en silence la fin du décompte. Luffy à ses côtés semblait aux anges et criait comme un dingue alors qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de beugler aussi fort. Pourtant, Law était heureux et presque rien ne pourrait le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Luffy avait enfin accepté de faire un autre test de dépistage. Il avait galéré à le convaincre mais il avait finalement réussi. César, celui qui avait fait le premier test de Luffy, était en réalité le docteur qui avait modifié les propriétés du Smile pour en faire une arme biologique de plus grande envergure. Le fait qu'il travaillait pour Joker ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il avait trafiqué les analyses de Luffy, d'autant qu'il n'avait rien à y gagner, mais Law voulait en être sûr. De plus, il fallait toujours faire un deuxième test de confirmation pour être certain des résultats. Il espérait qu'il s'était trompé, Luffy serait tellement triste dans le cas contraire…

Alors que pour le médecin, que le Chapeau de paille soit malade ou non, ses sentiment ne changeraient pas. Maintenant, il pouvait bien se le dire, il l'aimait. Et qui sait, peut-être un jour le lui dirait-il... Ou pas.

-4...

Robin était assez contente de passer le nouvel an avec tout ce beau monde. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé que sa meilleure amie Hancock soit présente mais celle-ci le passait avec son fiancé, et pas de gaieté de cœur en plus. Robin était triste pour elle. Au 21ème siècle, elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'on pouvait encore se marier sans le vouloir… Heureusement, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes responsabilités que Hancock et il fallait aussi dire que l'ancienne top-model tenait trop à sa richesse pour se faire déshériter par la vieille Nyon.

Depuis quelques semaines, Robin sortait avec un magnifique jeune homme qui la comblait parfaitement, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à Marco, heureuse que son ami aille bien. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre. Tout ça à cause d'une maudite clé USB ! Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas gardée trop longtemps et l'avait, comme demandé, directement passée à Koala.

-3...

Vivi vida cul sec sa bière et grimaça un peu avant de rire. Elle était un peu pompette mais rien qui ne l'empêcherait de profiter de la soirée et de s'en souvenir dans quelques heures quand elle se réveillerait.

Parler de son road trip avait fait remonter des souvenirs en elle. Sabo avait dit que ça devait être bien, et oui, ça l'avait été. La mort de Kohza, son petit-ami, l'avait beaucoup moins été ainsi que la dispute avec ses parents. Après ça, elle n'avait plus eu personne et ça ne lui manquait pas. Elle aimait toujours Kohza de tout son coeur et pour l'instant, elle ne pensait pas pourvoir retomber amoureuse. Mais elle n'était pas triste, elle avait fait son deuil et vivre chaque jour auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait était quelque chose qu'elle chérissait particulièrement.

-2...

Luffy savourait ce moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait été heureux comme ça. Il était bien content que toute cette affaire avec Doflamingo soit enfin terminée. Il allait maintenant pouvoir se contenter d'apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie. Bien sûr, il restait toujours cette histoire de test mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose à part le passer et essayer de se soigner...

Il y avait aussi le truc avec son père mais pour ça, Luffy ne voulait pas trop se prendre la tête. Il avait toujours vécu sans lui et il s'en était très bien sorti. Son père était heureux qu'il soit en vie et heureux, et lui aussi était content que Dragon soit en vie. Leur relation et leur intérêt s'arrêtaient là et ça leur allait très bien. Qui sait, peut-être avec le temps cela changerait-il…

-1...

En un an, la bande du Chapeau de paille avait bien changé. Elle avait accueilli de nouveaux membres, fait naître de nouvelles histoires et permit à certains autres de se retrouver. Ça n'avait été facile pour personne mais au final, ils s'en étaient tous tirés. Sortant grandis de toutes ces épreuves, ils étaient prêts à affronter plus de difficultés encore. Plus soudés que jamais, ils attendaient avec impatience de vivre cette nouvelle année.

-0... Bonne année!

Marco se retourna et embrassa joyeusement Ace pendant que des '' bonne année '' retentissaient un peu partout.

-Bonne année, beau blond.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Ace.

Ace marqua un petit temps d'arrêt avant de sourire à son amant.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Marco lui tendit une enveloppe qu'Ace s'empressa d'ouvrir.

-Hum... Cinq jours dans un centre de thalasso pour 2 personnes. Je me demande bien avec qui je vais y aller…

Devant le sourire moqueur de Ace, Marco lui donna un petit coup de coude.

-Idiot. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien. Et vas-y avec qui tu veux, tu peux même emmener ton autre amant, je ne me fâcherai pas.

-Vraiment?

Les deux amoureux échangèrent encore quelques regards complices avant de s'embrasser. Ils allèrent ensuite souhaiter la bonne année à leurs amis avant de se replonger dans la fête et de danser jusqu'à ce que fatigue s'en suive.

OoOoO

-Tu ne danses pas?

Sans attendre la réponse de Law, Sabo se laissa lourdement tomber à ses côtés.

-Non, j'en avais marre de me faire marcher sur les pieds par Luffy et de me faire écraser par les poitrines opulentes qui circulent en abondance ici.

Sabo ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

-Oh, mon Dieu... Bon, si t'es pas occupé c'est tant mieux, je voulais te parler.

-Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Luffy?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est à propos de Zoro. Je sais que tu vas sûrement me dire de me mêler de mes affaires mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça.

-Il te fallait bien un défaut pour compenser le fait que tu ne sois pas bête.

Law fit un geste rapide de la tête pour montrer qu'il parlait de sa couleur de cheveux.

-Bizarrement, les blagues sur les blonds concernent principalement les blondes. Mais bon, merci pour le compliment.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'en était un.

-OK…

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant de reprendre leur sérieux et Sabo put enfin aborder le sujet.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Zoro t'en veuille pour ce que tu as fait. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. A vrai dire, la seule chose qu'on sait c'est que c'est toi qui a blessé Zoro. Et je ne me pense pas irréprochable au point de juger le fait que tu ait failli tuer ton meilleur ami, d'autant que je ne connais que des bribes de l'histoire. Doflamingo a été mis hors d'état de nuire, Zoro est vivant et surtout, il ne t'en veut pas. En tout cas, pas assez pour vouloir ni te tuer ni t'émasculer, je t'assure. Alors, s'il te plait, faites la paix.

Sabo clôtura son discours par une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de partir. Law ne put s'empêcher de penser, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'effectivement Sabo se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais en même temps, ses paroles lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien.

Paris, centre ville, 04h12

Smoker, ses deux cigares en bouche, surveillait les rues presque désertes de la capitale. En ce jour particulier, les passants se faisaient rares. L'heure avancée de la nuit, ou plutôt du matin, y était également pour beaucoup. Pendant que certaines personnes faisaient la fête, les agents de l'ordre veillaient.

Smoker aimait travailler les jours de fête. Personne ne l'attendait chez lui et n'étant pas un adepte de ce genre de célébration qu'il appelait ''fête commerciale'', il préférait mille fois se les peler dans sa voiture de fonction plutôt qu'être chez lui à faire semblant d'être heureux. Sa coéquipière Tashigi n'était pas d'accord avec lui. La jeune femme aimait les fêtes de fin d'année et se faisait un plaisir de les passer en famille. Smoker trouvait ça bien car ça lui permettait d'être seul pour effectuer ses rondes. Le calme, il l'avait très rarement et bizarrement, lorsque Tashigi n'était pas là, il semblait couler à flot.

Bien calé dans sur son siège, une musique de jazz en fond sonore, le policier repensa soudainement à la nouvelle affaire qui avait fait grand bruit récemment. L'affaire Joker comme aimait l'appeler les médias. Ceux-ci ayant découvert, il ne savait toujours pas comment, la véritable identité du célèbre homme d'affaire, ils avaient décidé de renommer cette histoire ainsi.

Smoker, toujours ses cigares en bouche, recracha une épaisse fumée. Fatigué, il se frotta les yeux. Quelle histoire tout de même ! Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu enquêter ! Akainu s'occupait personnellement de cette histoire. Ayant été ridiculisé par les médias, le chef de la police voulait démontrer à la ville, peut-être même au pays tout entier, qu'il était capable d'assurer la sécurité de ses habitants. Que la justice triomphait toujours…

Au fond, bien que cela ne lui plaise pas, le capitaine Smoker était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il y avait déjà bien suffisamment d'hommes sur cette enquête. Le problème était que le fumeur voulait connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire. Merde, comment la police avait-elle pu passer à côté d'un tel criminel ?

Et le plus honteux et humiliant était que toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient pour l'instant, hors témoignages, avaient été fournies par l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Le policier avait beau dire qu'il n'appréciait pas cette bande de hors la loi, parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient, sur ce coup-ci, ils leur étaient bien utiles. Et si lui était capable de le reconnaître, ce n'était pas le cas du chef de la police, Akainu. Cette espèce de fou furieux était entré dans une colère noire en découvrant les preuves apportées sur un plateau d'argent par l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Heureusement, Garp, un des héros de la police avec l'ancien chef Sengoku, avait un contrôle sur l'homme.

Le chef Sengoku...

Smoker regrettait le temps où Sengoku était encore à la tête de la police de Paris et où Akainu n'était qu'un haut gradé. Les méthodes que l'homme utilisaient frôlaient la barbarie et l'illégalité. Sous couvert de sa justice, cet homme était capable de beaucoup de choses...

Smoker éteignit ses cigares avant d'allumer le moteur de sa voiture. Il venait de recevoir un appel sur sa radio. Il était encore en service et il penserait à cette histoire plus tard, notamment au fait que pour la deuxième fois, Roronoa Zoro était mêlé à de sombres histoires.

Montreuil, Maison de Kaya, 04h57

Il était maintenant presque 5 heures du matin et beaucoup était déjà en train de dormir dans les chambres à l'étage alors que d'autres n'ayant pas eu la force de monter les escaliers, étaient tombés ivres morts sur les canapés et tapis du salon. Les quelques personnes qui avaient réussi à échapper à ce triste sort étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la maison à parler, jouer ou encore à déguster une dernière boisson alcoolisée.

Nami et Robin étaient quant à elle tranquillement installées dans la cuisine autour de la table en train de parler et de boire quelques verres.

-A combien de mois en es-tu? lâcha soudainement la brune.

-Quoi?

Surprise, Nami en avait presque lâché son verre de jus de pomme. Instinctivement, elle caressa son ventre en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la trahir. Voyant son malaise, Robin esquissa un petit sourire pour la détendre.

-Je sais que tu es enceinte. Félicitations d'ailleurs.

-Comment l'as-tu su?

L'étudiante en art regarda tout autour d'elle avant de voir que la porte était bien fermée et que derrière, il y avait toujours autant de bruit.

-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne dirai rien.

Elle mima une fermeture avec ses doigts sur sa bouche.

-J'en suis à 4 mois, souffla-t-elle. Écoute, ce n'est pas que j'essaie de le cacher, c'est juste que je veux être discrète. Je le dirai à mon entourage bien assez tôt. De toute façon, ça commence à beaucoup se voir apparemment…

Elle soupira, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

-Et puis, je veux bien avoir pris un peu de poids mais les gens ne sont pas bêtes, ils le verront bien.

-Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas maintenant ? demanda l'archéologue, curieuse. Comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux vraiment cacher. Entre ton ventre, ta petite prise de poids et le fait que tu n'aies pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool…

-C'est par rapport au père. Il est en couple et il doit d'abord en parler avec cette personne. Je pense que ce serait gênant pour lui comme pour moi s'il l'apprenait au détour d'une conversation entre amis… Et encore, vaudrait mieux ça plutôt qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux… Tout ça pour dire que tu m'excuseras, mais je ne peux pas te dire qui sait…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas besoin de me donner de nom.

Robin eut un petit sourire que Nami remarqua immédiatement. Robin savait de qui elle parlait. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir donné d'indice flagrant. Et puis, ça faisait un petit bout de temps que Sanji et elle étaient séparés. Cavendish ou un autre aurait très bien pu être susceptible d'être le père de son enfant mais non, Robin avait toute suite pensé à Sanji. Et bien sûr, elle avait raison. De toute façon, Nami ne s'en faisait pas. Robin avait promis de ne rien dire et elle avait confiance en elle.

Malheureusement, Robin ne fut pas la seule à apprendre l'identité du père à cet instant. Zoro était venu se prendre quelque chose à boire et s'était arrêté devant la porte de la cuisine en les entendant parler.

Quatre mois de grossesse, ça correspondait plus ou moins à la dernière fois où Sanji et Nami avaient couché ensemble… Sur les nerfs, il rebroussa chemin sans sa précieuse boisson et monta à l'étage. Il n'avait plus soif ni envie de s'amuser maintenant…

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Euh... Bonjour ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Zoro resta un instant les yeux fixés sur le ventre rond de l'étudiante. Nami se demanda alors si elle avait bien fait de lui ouvrir.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Zoro poussa la porte et entra.

-Parler.

Nami leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte. Voilà pourquoi elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Zoro. Il manquait totalement de manières en plus d'être une espèce de brute sans cervelle. Et puis elle avait beau essayer, ça ne passait pas, tout simplement.

-Je t'écoute.

Autant aller à l'essentiel.

-Et arrête de regarder mon ventre comme ça, tu n'as jamais vu de femme enceinte ou quoi ?

-Si. Je trouve juste bizarre le fait que tu sois enceinte de Sanji.

Nami se crispa involontairement.

* * *

Et voila merci d'avoir lu!


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le c?ur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 36

Paris, Hôpital, 13 janvier 2014, 09h18

Sanji serra la main de Nami tout en lui souriant. Il avait déjà accompagné la rousse le mois dernier pour l'échographie, ce n'était donc pas sa première fois mais pourtant, il avait toujours autant de mal à cacher son excitation et son stress. Il avait beau tenir la main de son amie et lui parler de tout et de rien, toute son attention était fixée sur l'écran où il pouvait voir une petite forme bouger lentement.

Sanji ferma les yeux et se délecta du doux son des battements du cœur du bébé.

-Avez-vous une préférence quant au sexe du bébé?

Sans même se consulter, les parents acquiescèrent.

-Une fille !

-Hé bien, nous saurons ça la prochaine fois. C'est encore un peu tôt pour l'instant, rigola le médecin.

Sanji fut un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé savoir maintenant mais si c'était trop tôt, c'était trop tôt. Il saurait ça seulement au cinquième mois.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Nami avant de lui sourire. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite fille qui l'appellerait papa et qui lui dirait que lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle se marierait avec son père. Et qui finalement s'enticherait du prince charmant du quartier d'à côté... Et bien sûr, il la surveillerait et la protègerait comme la princesse qu'elle était.

Tout comme Nami, ça ne le gênait cependant pas d'avoir un garçon et il espérait même en avoir un un jour mais pour un premier enfant, une fille était très bien selon lui.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avec le médecin puis quittèrent la maternité.

-Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'on va être parent! soupira la jeune femme de bonheur.

-Ouais, c'est clair…

Sanji avait beau essayé de se montrer enthousiaste, dès lors qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, son excitation l'avait abandonné. Nami était déjà à plus de quatre mois de grossesse et il n'avait toujours rien dit à personne.

-Tu regrettes ?

Sanji s'arrêta et observa Nami.

-Q-quoi? Non. Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il. Je ne regrette pas, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré avoir un enfant dans d'autres circonstances...

-Avec Zoro?

Nami ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par l'aveu du blond. Il n'était pas avec Zoro depuis si longtemps que ça et elle trouvait cette idée prématurée.

-... Pas spécialement. C'est juste que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, que tu es encore étudiante et que je sors avec un homme. Mais bon à nous deux, on devrait s'en sortir.

-Ce bébé sera aimé et choyé, ça c'est sûr. Je compte sur toi pour pas trop le couver, d'ailleurs, plaisanta-t-elle, rassurée.

-J'essayerai… Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Rentrer peut-être?

Sanji espéra sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop pressé de s'en aller.

-Je voulais faire un tour pour acheter quelques trucs pour le bébé. Des peluches, des biberons et peut-être même un lit.

-Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt? Il ne va pas arriver tout de suite...

-Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas !

Sanji soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Il se sentit un peu anxieux tout à coup. Il ne pensait pas qu'il fallait prendre autant d'avance pour préparer la venue d'un bébé. Et Nami qui continuait à lui parler de tout ce qu'il faudrait encore acheter et préparer… Des noms qu'elle avait en tête alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas le sexe du bébé, de comment la chambre serait décorée, des caprices que leur fille ou leur garçon leur ferait sûrement alors que leur enfant n'était même pas encore né…

-Ah, d'ailleurs, comment on va faire pour la maison ? Je veux dire, mon appartement est trop petit et puis je ne comptais pas rester sur Paris après mes études.

Sanji regarda son amie, choqué d'apprendre qu'elle envisageait de déménager après ses études. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le sujet principal ici.

-Mon appartement est assez grand. Je suis sûr que le bébé se plaira là-bas. Et je ne compte pas déménager, moi. Ni bientôt, ni prochainement. Zeff me tuerait...

Nami crût déceler une note de reproche dans sa voix mais n'en fut pas certaine.

-Je ne sais pas... Je pensais plutôt le garder avec moi.

Sanji se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas habiter avec moi ?

-Ne te vexe pas, Sanji. C'est juste que je pense que ce serait mieux pour lui de grandir avec sa mère. Et puis, comment feras-tu pour lui donner le sein? Sans compter que grandir avec pour '' parents '' deux hommes ne sera pas sain pour lui.

Sanji s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés, choqué par les propos de la jeune femme.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Sanji, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! Il va être perdu avec une maman et deux papas, il ne comprendra pas pourquoi sa maman et son papa ne vivent pas ensemble !

Nami savait qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé les bons mots pour exprimer ses doutes mais maintenant, il était trop tard.

-Moi au contraire, je ne vois pas du tout le problème ! Tu ne partiras qu'après la fin de tes études alors en attendant, on s'en occupera tous les deux et on se partagera la garde le plus équitablement possible. Même si je pense que le mieux est qu'il reste avec moi. Ce serait plus simple, il aura déjà sa chambre et quelques habitudes. Et puis, étant donné que pratiquement toute notre famille et nos amis habitent sur Paris, ils pourront toujours nous aider en cas de problème. Et pour ses possibles questions, on lui répondra tout simplement, termina le cuisinier, vexé.

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu leur dises!

Nami soupira et essaya de se calmer.

-Bon, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer. Faisons nos petites courses et on verra ça plus tard !

Paris, Dojo de Mihawk, 10h47

-Alors, comment se portent tes blessures, mon p'tit Zoro?

-Pas beaucoup de changement depuis quelques jours.

-Qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit?

-Que je ne pourrai jamais retrouver l'usage que j'avais de mon bras avant '' l'accident ''.

Shanks grimaça, embêté par cette confirmation.

-Ça n'arrange pas mes affaires, ça... Mais bon, le fait que vous soyez tous vivants alors que vous vous êtes attaqués directement à Doflamingo est une bonne chose en soit. Tu dois vraiment avoir la poisse pour être le seul à être comme ça... Même si je dois avouer que les autres n'ont pas eu de chance non plus, en fait...

Zoro se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Qui avait demandé que Ace soit mis sous protection? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Curieux?

-On peut dire ça, oui...

Effectivement, Zoro était curieux. Avec Law, c'était un des seuls points qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à élucider.

-Barbe Blanche m'avait demandé de protéger son petit dernier s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, lui répondit alors le roux.

-Il savait déjà que Joker cherchait à mettre la main sur les données du Smile ? fit Zoro, surpris.

-On dirait bien.

-Pourtant, Ace ne connaissait rien à cette histoire. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il serait forcément en danger?

-J'en sais rien mais dans tous les cas, Joker a tout de suite porter ses soupçons sur lui avant de les diriger sur mon petit Maruco, soupira le plus vieux.

-Ouais, ce qui a pas arrangé nos affaires... Contrairement à Ace, Marco était en quelque sorte sans défense, les Supernovae n'étaient pas chargés de sa protection. Je me demande encore comment l'Armée Révolutionnaire s'est retrouvée mêlée à tout ça..., reprit le vert.

-Qui sait... Mais tu te poses trop de questions, c'est fini maintenant. Passe à autre chose, se déroba le roux qui n'avait pas très envie d'amener le sujet Sabo sur le tapis.

-C'est vraiment fini?

Zoro avait du mal à y croire.

-Dragon s'occupe du virus, plus personne ne mettra la main dessus. Et le procès de l'affaire Joker est bien entamé. Tout est bien qui finit bien, termina-t-il, espérant ainsi convaincre le sabreur que c'était bel et bien le cas.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout finissait vraiment bien. Les sacrifices qu'ils avaient dû faire avaient été extrêmement conséquents et douloureux. Mais Zoro n'était pas du genre à harceler les gens de questions. Manifestement, Shanks ne souhaitait pas lui en dire plus et il le respectait.

D'autant qu'ils s'éloignaient du sujet de conversation de base. Le chef des Supernovae l'avait fait venir pour lui parler de son avenir au sein de l'organisation. Zoro savait qu'avec une épaule bousillée et un bras récalcitrant, il était plus que compromis.

Il allait devoir partir.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, non ?

-Oui.

Shanks soupira. Ça semblait aussi dur pour Zoro que pour lui.

-Je ne fais pas ça de gaité de cœur, tu sais ?

Zoro le savait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste. Il était le premier membre des Supernovae à se faire '' virer '' de toute son histoire. Dans cette organisation de mercenaires, le seul moyen de partir était de mourir au combat. Personne ne quittait les Supernovae. C'était leur vie et leur seule famille. Qui voudrait la quitter ?

Zoro ne voulait pas la quitter non plus.

-Je veux rester, fit-il, surprenant ainsi le roux.

Shanks avait toujours pensé, à raison, que Zoro voulait quitter les Supernovae au fond de lui. Essayer de vivre normalement, arrêter de se salir les mains. Essayer d'être heureux... autrement.

Zoro voyait bien l'incompréhension se dessiner dans le regard du roux. Si seulement il savait ! Être avec Sanji l'avait renforcé dans son envie de quitter l'organisation de mercenaires au début mais tout ça, c'était avant qu'il ne sache que cet espèce de cuistot pervers s'était bien foutu de lui ! Non content de coucher avec son ex pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas devenu gay mais seulement attiré par lui, il l'engrossait, en plus ! Ça faisait plus de quatre mois et Zoro ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Sanji était au courant qu'il allait être père mais dans tous les cas, le jeune homme jugeait qu'il était inutile de lui en parler.

-J'aimerais vraiment rester. Je vous en prie...

Les Supernovae étaient tout ce qu'il avait en fin de compte. Sa seule famille...

Shanks avait envie de revenir sur sa décision mais il savait que ce ne serait pas rendre service au plus jeune. Il se leva et alla chercher dans une autre salle une épée que Mihawk utilisait pour ses cours. Il retourna auprès de Zoro et lui passa l'arme.

Zoro l'a pris difficilement et serra fortement ses doigts sur le manche avant de lever le bras. Shanks voulait le voir utiliser cette arme ? Zoro allait le faire. Il pouvait le faire. Lentement, il leva son bras blessé, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa souffrance. Pourtant, il ne put même pas finir son enchaînement qu'il lâcha l'épée pour se tenir l'épaule gauche, incapable de résister à la douleur.

-Zoro..., soupira le roux.

-Je peux le faire ! s'entêta le vert.

-Ce serait mettre ta vie et celles des autres en danger que de te laisser continuer, Zoro. Je suis désolé mais c'est terminé.

Zoro ne savait pas quoi dire. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Alors voilà, ça se finissait comme ça pour lui?

Paris , centre ville, 15h32

Ace et Sabo se promenaient au centre-ville, papillonnant de magasin en magasin dans le but de se trouver des habits plus adaptés au climat hivernal de ce mois de janvier. Il n'avait pas neigé cette année pour Noël ni pour le nouvel an mais il faisait incroyablement froid. Il leur fallait de nouveaux manteaux bien chauds, des écharpes, des pulls ainsi que des pantalons, etc…

Luffy qui détestait faire les boutiques avait trouvé le moyen de se défiler. Ace aurait aimé faire pareil mais il avait vraiment besoin de nouveaux habits. En plus, ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec son frère. Il avait besoin de lui parler et cette occasion- là tombait à pic.

Ils étaient maintenant assis sur une table au café de Makino, dégustant un bon café tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

-Hum, Sabo, j'aurais un conseil à te demander…

-Oh, je t'écoute, fit-il, heureux de pouvoir aider son frère.

Ace but une gorgée de son breuvage, lui permettant ainsi de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment facile pour lui mais il ne voyait pas à qui d'autre demander. Son frère avait toujours été de bon conseil pour lui et il ne le jugeait jamais, même quand il avait appris qu'il s'était drogué quand le manque s'était fait trop sentir.

-Je… crois que je n'arrive plus à ressentir de désir pour Marco…

-Comment ça? Tu n'es plus gay ?

Sabo avait du mal à y croire.

-Si, il m'attire toujours mais...

Ace fit une petite pause, ne sachant pas comment expliquer son problème.

-Je n'arrive plus à le regarder comme avant. J'ai l'impression de ne plus voir que ses cicatrices... J'arrive pas à le toucher, j'ai l'impression que c'est mal…

Sabo esquissa un sourire compréhensif. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Ace.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à désirer la personne qu'on aime, Ace, le rassura-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Je pense que Marco t'en voudrait davantage si tu lui disais que tu te sens coupable de ses blessures au point de ne plus pouvoir le toucher. C'est aussi important pour lui que pour toi de savoir que rien n'a changé entre vous. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas...

Les yeux fermés, Ace s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège. Sabo avait raison, comme souvent. Marco méritait qu'il soit sincère avec lui et qu'il puisse le regarder dignement. Comme un homme amoureux.

Après avoir fini leurs cafés, ils rentrèrent directement à l'appartement, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans le froid. Ils étaient demeurés silencieux tout au long du chemin, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. L'appartement était vide à leur arrivée, laissant l'opportunité à Sabo d'entamer un autre sujet.

-Du coup, ça t'a fait du bien ou pas de te recueillir sur la tombe de ta mère ?

Sabo s'était assis à côté du brun qui s'était emmitouflé dans une couverture devant la télé.

-Ouais.

Ace souriait et une petite lueur s'était même allumée dans ses yeux.

-Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais faire là-bas mais en fait, ça a été naturel une fois que je me suis retrouvé devant sa tombe. Je me suis mis à lui parler de moi, de vous, de Marco et même de Barbe Blanche. J'ai eu l'impression que je pouvais plus m'arrêter tellement ça m'a fait du bien. C'était libérateur.

-Je t'ai jamais demandé mais tu aurais une photo d'elle ?

Ace sortit son portefeuille et montra un dessin à Sabo. Celui-ci se contenta de la regarder, même s'il voulait demander à Ace comment il l'avait fait. Certainement avait-il copié la photo sur la tombe de la jeune femme.

-Elle est très belle. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Physiquement en tout cas.

-Merci, fit Ace, gêné. Je lui ai aussi parlé de mon père.

Cette fois-ci, Ace parlait de Roger et le blond l'avait bien compris.

-De ce que je ressentais pour lui et de comment je me sentais vis à vis de tout ça. Je sais qu'elle l'aimait autant que j'aime Marco, sans doute même plus, et j'espérais trouver des réponses à mes questions ou un moyen de m'apaiser mais bon... Comme tu t'en doutes, elle ne m'a pas répondu mais ça m'a apaisé de lui en parler.

-Tu y retourneras?

-Ouais. Et cette fois, tu pourras venir. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, rigola-t-il.

Sabo se contenta d'esquisser un maigre sourire. Oui, il avait envie de venir avec Ace et de se recueillir sur la tombe de Portgas. D Rouge.

Paris, Appartement de Marco, 17h38

Marco avait beaucoup de mal à supporter Shanks. Comme beaucoup de personnes finalement. Après tout, le Roux avait son caractère et agissait souvent comme s'il avait 20 ans alors qu'il en avait presque le double. Mais les deux hommes étaient amis et même si Marco devait souvent se montrer patient pour réussir à tenir une conversation avec lui, Shanks était une personne de bonne compagnie.

Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement d'années maintenant. Leur rencontre remontait à l'époque où Shanks était seulement le numéro I de l'organisation des Supernovae. Marco était quant à lui une simple recrue de chez Barbe Blanche, à peine un ado encore très bas dans la hiérarchie. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché le Roux de vouloir le convertir à sa cause et de le faire entrer chez les Supernovae. Marco lui avait toujours dit non et était resté fidèle à Barbe Blanche, même s'il avait fini par quitter le gang de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Alors en tant que vieux amis, il leur arrivait de se retrouver de temps en temps pour boire et parler du bon vieux temps.

-Tu sors sincèrement avec le fils de Roger ? Je veux dire, c'est sérieux ?

-Bien sûr. Ça t'étonne ? répondit Marco, surpris par les propos de son ami.

-Et comment ! Ça fait bizarre de se dire que tu sors avec le fils de mon ancien boss ! En plus, lui aussi avait rejoint Barbe Blanche alors qu'il aurait été mieux chez nous. Après tout, c'est son père qui a créé l'organisation !

-Ça ne veut rien dire. La mère de Robin, Nico Olivia, et le père de Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon, ont créé l'Armée Révolutionnaire mais pourtant, parti comme c'est, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit Sabo qui reprenne le flambeau après Dragon.

-Tu as raison. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet de départ.

Marco se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, qui est-ce qui prend l'autre ?

-Q-quoi ? s'étouffa presque le blond avec son thé.

-Tu prends le gamin... ou c'est plus le contraire ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner !

Shanks fronça les sourcils, essayant de lire à travers les yeux de son ami.

-Laisse tomber, la question ne se pose pas. On n'en est pas encore là, soupira l'écrivain.

Il se demandait bien ce qui l'empêchait de jeter son ami dehors d'ailleurs...

-Quoi ?! Vous faites quoi alors ? Me dis pas que vous jouez aux dames, je te croirais pas ! plaisanta l'ancien Numéro I que la situation amusait énormément.

-Non.

L'exaspération pouvait clairement s'entendre dans sa voix.

-Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ?

-Oh, et de quoi veux-tu parler?

-De Mihawk, par exemple.

-Et pourquoi ça? fit le roux, étonné.

-Parce qu'il va se marier peut-être ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était en couple ! Tu la connais ?

-Oui, j'ai un dossier sur elle, si tu veux. J'en ai également un sur Ace, aussi à ta disposition.

Shanks se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard sombre du blond.

-Oh, Seigneur... J'arrive pas à y croire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

-J'avais besoin d'information sur Ace avant de commencer la mission de protection ! expliqua- t-il histoire d'apaiser un peu son ami.

-Je parle du cas de Mihawk. C'est ton ami ! l'accusa l'écrivain.

-Je devais m'assurer qu'elle était assez bien pour lui.

Marco fronça les sourcils avant de regarder tristement son ami.

Il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux hommes. Avant que Shanks ne demande à Mihawk de partir. Partir pour vivre sa vie loin de lui et des dangers qu'apportait la vie de mercenaire.

Mihawk, comme tous ceux de la génération du roux, en avait fait assez pour les Supernovae. Ils avaient dû s'en aller, laissant Shanks seul. Ca avait été dur pour le roux. Il avait voulu garder le brun auprès de lui mais il ne s'en était pas senti le droit. Plus jeunes, ils avaient partagé quelques moments d'intimité, quelques fugaces caresses et des non-dits douloureux. Avant que tout ça ne se termine sans que jamais ils ne se soient réellement parlés. Aujourd'hui ne restait qu'une profonde affection entre les deux rivaux.

-Tu tiens toujours autant à lui ?

-Bien sûr, c'est mon ami, se déroba lâchement le roux.

-La question ne se pose plus aujourd'hui...

Shanks se leva et tourna le dos à son ami.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai soif moi ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais du rosé quelque part ici ?

Et sans plus écouter son ami, le Roux se dirigea vers la cuisine. Marco le soupçonna de vouloir s'isoler quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance.

Paris , Appartement de Law, 20h12

Law aimait beaucoup le silence. D'autant que depuis qu'il vivait avec Luffy, ces rares moments de tranquillité s'étaient faits quasi inexistants. Alors quand il en avait, il en profitait. Mais à présent, cela voulait aussi dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Luffy d'être calme.

Law ne s'en faisait pas trop. Après tout, ils avaient enfin refait les tests de dépistage et peut-être Luffy était-il tout simplement anxieux. Peut-être...

-Dis, Traffy' ?

-Quoi?

-T'es quoi exactement?

Surpris, Law ne put rien faire d'autre que rester silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Alors le moment était enfin venu... Il s'y était attendu au fond. Luffy avait beau ne pas être très malin, il était tout de même assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'hôtel Don Quichotte n'était pas normal.

Devait-il lui dire la vérité? Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Cela faisait partie des règles... Pourtant… Pourtant, il avait envie d'être sincère avec le Chapeau de paille.

-Je suis un mercenaire.

-Un mercenaire?

Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, Luffy fronça les sourcils.

-Dans le style, tu tues des gens pour du pognon?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? continua Luffy après avoir marqué une petite pause, le temps d'assimiler ce que le médecin venait de lui révéler.

Ça, c'était une question perspicace. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Law lui-même l'ignorait. Après tout, il avait vécu toutes ses années dans l'unique but de tuer Joker et de venger sa famille ainsi que Corazon. Est-ce qu'il devait rester dans l'organisation et continuer à être un mercenaire ou se ranger et avoir une petite vie tranquille avec le Chapeau de Paille ? Il avait passé toute sa vie à travailler pour les Supernovae. Pourrait-il vraiment tout laisser tomber maintenant que Joker était mort ? Est-ce que vivre comme n'importe quel homme l'intéressait vraiment ?

Il en doutait mais en même temps, il n'avait jamais connu d'autre mode de vie. C'était normal qu'il n'arrive pas à se projeter. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait continuer à être avec Luffy. Pour le reste, il n'était sûr de rien.

-Je ne sais pas.

Luffy se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se lever et de partir vers la cuisine, surprenant son compagnon assis à ses côtés. Law se leva et le suivit.

-Ça te dérange ?

-De quoi ?

-Que je sois un mercenaire ?

-Non, c'est cool, je présume. On voit ça qu'à la télé d'habitude, fit Luffy dans une tentative de plaisanterie. Sauf que c 'est la vraie vie, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Il avait voulu montrer au brun que ça ne le touchait pas mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-J'aime pas me dire que tu as du sang sur les mains…

Law n'ajouta rien, comprenant parfaitement Luffy.

-Comment tu t'es retrouver mêler à tout ça? Law se crispa légèrement, il savait parfaitement de quoi parlait Luffy. Le Chapeau de paille se méprît sur le long silence du brun et les sourcils froncés chercha un moyen de s'expliquer. Tu avais l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sûr Joker et le smile.

-Joker à décimé toute ma famille._ Ainsi que mon village natale. _Pensa Law mais le dire à Luffy ne changerai rien. Je suis venu ici pour me venger. J'ai étudié cet homme pratiquement toute ma vie, le smile j'en avais entendu parler lord d'une mission plus jeune, j'ignorais que Joker allais s'en servir.

Luffy assimila lentement la révélation. Joker était vraisemblablement plus qu'une mission pour Law. C'était une grande partie de sa vie qui venait de se refermer.

-Et maintenant qu'il est mort, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je vais sûrement devoir partir, Chapeau de paille.

-Où ?

-Peu importe. Comment tu te sens par rapport à ça ?

Law était inquiet. D'habitude, Luffy était plus loquace. Il avait peur d'avoir choqué le jeune homme et que celui-ci ne se referme complètement.

-...

-Chapeau de paille, insista-t-il.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? J'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à te dire des choses qui pourraient te faire rester. Pour une fois, j'ai envie que tu me montres que tu veux rester. Ici, avec moi. Que tu quittes ton truc de mercenaire et tout. J'ai envie que tu le fasses de toi-même et non parce que je t'aurais supplié en larmes de le faire.

Luffy se dirigea vers le placard et ouvrit rageusement un paquet de chips avant de partir. Law resta planté là quelques secondes avant d'à nouveau suivre son amant.

-Chapeau de paille, attend!

Il rattrapa facilement Luffy et força celui-ci à lui faire face. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il ne savait pas quoi.

-T'inquiète, je te fais pas la gueule. On est OK, le rassura le plus jeune.

-Quoi que je décide, sache que je ne me suis jamais servi de tes sentiments pour arriver à mes fins.

-Je sais. Si ça avait été le cas, tu m'aurais dit que tu m'aimais. Bon allez, on se matte un film ? Y a _X-Men_ à la télé ce soir. Avec Usopp, on est fou de ce film ! Tu vas voir, c'est trop bien !

Le sourire de Luffy semblait forcé. Law le relâcha pourtant, lui permettant ainsi de se réfugier devant un de ses films dont il était fou. Le médecin le regarda s'installer tout en se répétant les paroles du Chapeau de paille. L'aimait-il ? Peut-être... Sûrement. Alors pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête ? Le choix était-il si dur que ça finalement?

Paris, Appartement de Law, 27 Janvier 2014, 08h12

Luffy serra les draps du lit alors que Law s'immisçait lentement en lui. Hier soir, ils avaient enfin reçu les résultats du test de dépistage et comme Law l'avait deviné, Cesar s'était certainement foutu d'eux. Luffy était en parfaite santé et n'avait aucune infection. Ils avaient même refait le test une troisième fois pour en être certain car la deuxième clinique aurait pu être celle commettant une erreur. Mais apparemment, le médecin avait entendu parler de ce que Bellamy avait fait à Luffy et avait voulu continuer la blague de ce dernier pour humilier encore plus le Chapeau de paille.

Et il osait se dire médecin... Il avait menti intentionnellement, se fichant des conséquences. Tout ça pour une malheureuse blague. Peut-être avait-il beaucoup ri mais ça n'avait pas été le cas de Luffy qui avait vécu l'enfer ces dernières semaines en se pensant malade. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs sauté au plafond en apprenant la nouvelle, ne s'attardant pas trop sur la méchanceté de ce « faux médecin » comme aimait l'appeler son amant, trop heureux d'être en bonne santé.

Et bien sûr le soir même, ils avaient passé la soirée à se faire des bisous, à se câliner et à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oubliant presque l'ultimatum que Luffy avait posé quelques jours plus tôt. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas reparlé de l'avenir de leur couple. De toute façon, c'était à Law de décider. Et bien que le médecin soit heureux que Luffy ne lui mette pas la pression, il savait que le jeune homme ne pourrait pas attendre éternellement une réponse de sa part.

Oui, il devait choisir mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Le climat ne se portait pas aux discussions difficiles ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre qui ne soit pas en rapport avec les résultats qu'ils avaient récemment reçu.

Hier, l'émotion les avait submergés. Enfin, surtout Luffy. Law s'était contenté de sourire. Après tout, il n'avait jamais voulu croire au fait que Luffy avait le VIH sans une confirmation. Et ce matin, après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner et avoir échangé un long baiser langoureux, les deux amoureux s'étaient vite retrouvés dans la chambre à coucher à s'embrasser passionnément.

Luffy se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même quand il sentit que Law était entré complètement en lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à l'intrusion. Et le fait de sentir Law grossir en lui n'arrangeait rien. Le plaisir allait bientôt venir, il ne s'en faisait pas. A moitié allongé sur le lit, le dos cambré, le corps de Luffy se balançait lentement au rythme des déhanchements du médecin.

\- Tu as mal ?

-Ça va... Je gère.

Law esquissa un sourire avant de se relever légèrement et d'une manœuvre habile, il retourna Luffy sur le dos avant de le prendre une nouvelle fois avec encore plus de douceur. Il voulait être sûr de ne rien rater des expressions du plus jeune. S'il avait mal, il voulait le savoir. S'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, il voulait le savoir également. Law se pencha ensuite pour embrasser Luffy tout en le caressant pour lui prodiguer encore plus de plaisir. Il fut heureux de l'entendre gémir de plus en plus, d'autant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, Luffy caressa le torse musclé de Law qui s'était légèrement éloigné de lui. Le Chapeau de paille croisa ses jambes derrière le dos du plus vieux et tira ses cheveux pour qu'ils puissent échanger un autre de ses baisers qui lui faisait si bien tourner la tête. Le médecin ne résista pas, voulant bien le lui accorder. Lui aussi aimait l'embrasser.

Law accéléra alors soudainement la cadence, surprenant son amant. La fin était proche, ils le sentaient. Et ce fut le cas. L'orgasme fut puissant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Luffy esquissa un petit sourire. Des bonnes nouvelles comme ça, il en voulait bien tout le temps ! Surtout si ça se terminait ainsi. Peut-être pas tous les jours quand même parce qu'il était quelque peu fatigué.

-Je t'aime, Chapeau de Paille.

Luffy était en train de s'endormir mais il se réveilla soudainement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa Law, incrédule. Il voulut demander au plus vieux de répéter pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu mais quand il plongea son regard dans celui de Law, il n'en fit rien. Il avait la réponse devant les yeux. Emu, il s'allongea aux côtés de son amoureux.

-Dis, Traffy'. Un jour, on échangera ?

-Échanger quoi ?

-De position. Moi je ferai l'actif et toi, tu feras le passif.

-Tu as tant envie que ça de me prendre ?

-Ouais.

-Je t'achèterai une poupée gonflable alors.

Un peu énervé, Luffy lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac mais ça n'empêcha pas Law de se moquer de lui.

-Allez, faut se bouger maintenant. Le ménage va pas se faire tout seul.

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il détestait faire le ménage.

OoOoO

-Allez, appelle-le !

-Fous-moi la paix, Chapeau de Paille.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas ? En plus, je suis sûr que Zoro s'en fout que tu aies failli le tuer !

Law fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

-Vous êtes potes, non ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air.

-C'est toi qui rend ça compliqué.

Luffy mit d'autorité son portable dans les mains de Law et celui-ci n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Il espérait que Zoro ne répondrait pas... Il était mort de trouille. Mais il avait peu de chance pour que ça arrive car il appelait avec le portable de Luffy et Zoro n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui répondre.

Law soupira et s'interrogea intérieurement sur ce qu'il allait dire. Voir la mine réjouie de son amant ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer.

-Hé, l'estomac sur pattes ! Comment ça va ?

Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Zoro. Law pencha plutôt pour Sanji. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Le blond et lui étaient loin de s'entendre et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui parler.

-Luffy ?

-C'est Trafalgar Law. Zoro est là ?

Il y eut un petit silence que Law n'apprécia pas trop. Est-ce que Zoro était à coté et se demandait si oui ou non il devait lui répondre ?

-Tu as du culot, Law.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu appelles Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-De quoi je me mêle ?

-De ce qui me regarde !

Law soupira et se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son sang-froid. Luffy à ses cotés l'interrogeait silencieusement du regard mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

-Écoute, je veux juste lui parler, c'est très important.

Law avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

-Il n'est pas là, cracha le blond.

-Dis-lui que j'ai appelé, s'il te plaît.

-Tu ne manques vraiment pas de toupet, ma parole ! s'agaça Sanji pour de bon. Après l'avoir ignoré pendant des semaines, tu oses revenir comme si de rien n'était !?

Law sentit ses muscles se crisper en entendant les propos du blond. Qu'est-ce que Sanji savait exactement ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ou plutôt, crois savoir ?

-Qu'il était avec toi lors de l'attentat dans l'hôtel Don Quichotte. Alors c'est vrai que je ne sais probablement pas tout mais quelque chose me dit que c'est en partie de ta faute s'il a été hospitalisé et que grâce à ça, il gardera des séquelles à vie ! La culpabilité était trop grande alors tu n'as pas eu la force de venir le soutenir dans cette dure épreuve !?

Law ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.

-Va te faire foutre, conclut Sanji.

Law resta immobile quelques secondes avant de rendre son portable à Luffy. Celui-ci voulut lui poser des questions, savoir comment ça s'était passé mais Law ne semblait pas vouloir parler. D'ailleurs, il alla s'isoler dans la chambre, laissant Luffy inquiet.

Paris, Appartement de Nami, 10h57

Nami sortit de son bain et s'admira dans son grand miroir. Elle contempla son joli petit ventre qui avait largement grossi depuis quelques temps. Elle se sécha rapidement avant de s'habiller. Elle n'avait cours que cet après-midi heureusement. Nombreux étaient ceux qui lui avaient posé des questions quant à sa grossesse. Elle ne leur avait pas répondu, estimant que ça ne les regardait pas. Elle s'était par contre confié à ses amis proches sans pour autant divulguer l'identité du père. Elle se souvenait encore de la réaction disproportionnée de Luffy et d'Usopp...

Beaucoup avait supposé que l'enfant était de Cavendish et elle n'avait pas démenti car cela l'arrangeait. De toute façon, elle comptait rétablir la vérité quand Sanji aurait enfin dit à Zoro qu'il était le père de l'enfant. Et puis, Cavendish allait sûrement finir par s'inquiéter sur le fait qu'il était ou non le père. D'autant que lui aussi était en couple maintenant et Nami ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se dispute avec Margaret par sa faute.

Nami prépara son sac de cours avant d'aller se faire rapidement à manger. Rien de très compliqué, elle n'était pas spécialement une grande cuisinière même si elle savait se débrouiller.

La sonnette de la porte la fit s'arrêter dans sa tâche.

-Euh... Bonjour ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Zoro resta un instant les yeux fixés sur le ventre rond de l'étudiante. Nami se demanda alors si elle avait bien fait de lui ouvrir.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Zoro poussa la porte et entra.

-Parler.

Nami leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte. Voilà pourquoi elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Zoro. Il manquait totalement de manières en plus d'être une espèce de brute sans cervelle. Et puis elle avait beau essayer, ça ne passait pas, tout simplement.

-Je t'écoute.

Autant aller à l'essentiel.

-Et arrête de regarder mon ventre comme ça, tu n'as jamais vu de femme enceinte ou quoi ?

-Si. Je trouve juste bizarre le fait que tu sois enceinte de Sanji.

Nami se crispa involontairement.

-Je suis pas là pour faire un scandale ou quoi que ce soit vu que quand vous avez couché ensemble, on n'était pas encore en couple lui et moi.

Il s'approcha de la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis venu te dire que je ne suis pas dupe et que je vois clair dans ton jeu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tu l'as fait exprès.

Nami éclata de rire malgré le frisson qui lui remonta le long du dos.

-T'es encore plus idiot que ce que je pensais, ma parole ! T'insinues vraiment que j'ai fait exprès de tomber enceinte ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Zoro soupira, excédé. C'est vrai que c'était mieux quand il le disait dans sa tête…

-Admettons que ce soit vrai, comment j'aurais pu être sûre de tomber enceinte ? reprit la jeune femme avec assurance.

-J'en sais rien, c'est toi la fille !

-Ouais. Toi, t'es l'idiot.

-Vaut mieux ça qu'être une salope. Je sais pas ce que t'as prévu mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faciliter la tâche.

Ils se défièrent du regard avant que Zoro ne décide enfin de partir.

Nami poussa ensuite un soupir fort peu gracieux avant de retourner à ses affaires. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'en avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Mais au moins, Sanji avait enfin eu le courage de parler à son homme. C'était pas trop tôt d'ailleurs.

Paris, Dojo de Mihawk, 13h37

Shanks était bourré et c'était peu de le dire.

D'habitude, il buvait quand il avait soif, quand il avait quelque chose à fêter ou quand il était de bonne humeur. Il n'aimait pas boire quand il était triste. Il trouvait que ça donnait mauvais goût à sa boisson.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait eu envie de boire pour oublier et comme il l'avait pressenti, sa boisson n'avait pas eu bon goût. Pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas arrêté et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi les gens buvaient quand ils étaient déprimés. Même si au fond, l'alcool ne changeait rien à leur tristesse.

_Flash-back quand ?_

_-Alors, tu veux faire quoi pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon ? _

_Shanks prit une bière et s'affala sur le fauteuil aux côtés de Mihawk._

_-Rien. Et je ne veux rien._

_-Quoi ?! Attends, tu ne peux pas ne rien faire ! C'est une tradition ! Après, tu devras vivre comme un bon petit mari même si dans ton malheur, tu as de la chance car ta femme est très belle !_

_-..._

_-Fais pas cette gueule, on dirait que tu es pas content de te marier ! Si tu veux pas, moi je veux bien prendre ta place ! _

_Shanks but cul sec sa bière avant de s'en ouvrir une autre._

_-Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre ma place et non pas celle de Hancock ?_

_Shanks arrêta de rire et but en silence, accompagné de Mihawk. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux quelques minutes à boire et à regarder le vide devant eux._

_-Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? _

_Mihawk prit la bière que Shanks allait boire et la reposa sur la table._

_-J'en sais rien, répondit le brun, songeur._

_-Pourtant, c'est toi qui rend ça compliqué._ _C'est toi qui va te marier, ajouta le roux, amer._

_-Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix._

_-Alors tout est de ma faute? s'énerva soudain le mercenaire._

_-Oui. _

_Shanks éclata de rire devant le regard imperturbable du brun._

_-Tu n'as pas changé ! C'est toujours la faute des autres avec toi !_

_-Non, c'est seulement avec toi. _

_Il y eu un petit silence avant que Mihawk ne reprenne. _

_-Tu as toujours agis comme si c'était un jeu, un simple passe-temps. Tu n'es jamais sérieux et tu préfères faire comme si tout allait bien. Tu crois toujours que tout se passera comme tu l'espères. Ouvre les yeux, on n' a plus 17 ans, Shanks._

_-Toujours aussi gentil._

_Le roux n'ajouta rien, méditant les paroles de son ami. Des années auparavant, il avait repoussé le brun, croyant que ce serait mieux ainsi mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Il avait toujours pensé que ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils étaient plus jeunes était juste pour s'amuser mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. _

_Il s'en était rendu compte beaucoup trop tard malheureusement. Et maintenant, il apprenait que ça n'avait été qu'un jeu seulement pour lui et que Mihawk se mariait parce qu'il en avait eu marre de l'attendre._

_Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Mihawk l'embrassa._

_-T'es bourré..._

_-Pas plus que toi. Et puis, il te faut bien une excuse pour justifier ce qu'on va faire._

_Mihawk ne l'avait pas dit méchamment mais Shanks sentait que c'était un reproche qu'il lui faisait. Il lui agrippa la nuque avant de l'embrasser et Shanks y répondit rapidement avant d'être basculé sur le dos. Allongés sur le fauteuil, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Très vite, les baisers ne suffirent plus et ils commencèrent à se caresser._

_Le roux devait bien avouer que les baisers du brun lui avaient atrocement manqué. Mais avant que cela ne deviennent plus sérieux, Mihawk s'arrêta._

_-Alors qu'il était clair que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi quand on était encore gamin, tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as rien fait non plus quand je t'ai dit que j'allais me marier. _

_Il se releva et toisa le roux de toute sa hauteur. _

_-Je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement, Shanks. _

_Après un dernier regard, il partit._

_Fin Flash-back_

-Et merde...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se bouger le cul s'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Paris, Baritie, 18h45

-Putain, t'abuses, Zoro! Je bosse, moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Sanji s'alluma une cigarette. Il allait profiter que Zoro lui parle pour s'en griller une. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une pause tout à l'heure et il était en cuisine ce soir. En plus, Zeff n'était pas là alors il leur manquait quelqu'un et comme tous les autres soirs, ça allait être le rush.

-T'as pas quelque chose à me dire, sourcil en vrille ?

Zoro essayait de rester calme. C'était la dernière chance qu'il lui laissait.

-Attends, je rêve ! T'es venu pour qu'on joue aux devinettes ? J'ai pas le temps po-

-Tu comptais me dire quand que tu allais être père ?! cracha-t-il, perdant patience.

Sanji resta sans voix pendant quelques instants. Il était complètement paniqué tout d'un coup. Il se savait en faute. Après tout, il aurait dû dire la vérité à Zoro depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait rien de grave dans tout ça, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, ou plutôt il n'avait pas prévu que Nami tomberait enceinte... Et pourtant, il l'avait caché comme si c'était mal alors qu'être père, il en avait toujours rêvé.

-Écoute, Zoro… Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais là, j'ai pas le temps. On en discutera une autre fois, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il.

-Pour que tu te défiles encore ?

-Je ne compte pas me défiler, c'est juste que là, je suis au boulot ! J'ai pas le temps pour ça !

-Dis tout de suite que je te fais chier.

-J'ai pas dit ça mais... Putain, des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès !

-Exprès de quoi ?

-D'être bête !

Zoro n'apprécia pas le commentaire de Sanji qui lui rappelait trop bien ce que Nami lui avait dit ce matin.

-Je sais bien que je te dois des explications et que c'est moi qui suis en tort. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché que j'allais être père mais je n'ai pas le temps maintenant. Les clients vont bientôt arriver et je n'ai pas envie de tout te dire en 5 minutes et de passer le reste de ma soirée à me demander si tu comprends ou si tu m'en veux ! Alors pe-

Zoro ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'en allait, le regard triste et la démarche peu assurée. Sanji en resta coi quelques seconde avant de le rattraper et de l'arrêter. Il fut d'ailleurs un peu surpris quand Zoro le repoussa. Pourtant, il avait fait attention à ne pas toucher son bras valide.

-S'il te plait, ne pars pas fâché…

Zoro le toisa méchamment avant de répondre en contenant sa colère tant bien que mal. Tout remontait en lui.

-On fait jamais rien ensemble ! A chaque fois qu'on se voit, c'est chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Personne ne sait qu'on sort ensemble alors que ça fait bien 2 mois qu'on est en couple. Et sans parler du fait que tu ne m'aies jamais touché ! Alors oui, y a les baisers mais ça c'est seulement parce que t'as les yeux fermés et que tu peux te dire je pourrais tout aussi bien être une fille ! A moins que ça soit juste un moyen de te voiler un peu plus la face ? Et maintenant, j'apprends que tu vas être père ! Tu m'excuseras mais c'est un peu trop. Tu sais, Sanji, je suis peut-être bête mais je pense que je mérite quand même mieux qu'un mec qui m'accorde de l'attention tous les 17 du mois et qui a honte de moi !

Sanji était touché par les propos du vert. Zoro avait une bien piètre opinion de lui. Mais au fond, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il avait parfaitement raison après tout. Au début de leur relation, il avait demandé à Zoro d'être patient et compréhensif avec lui mais rien n'avait avancé. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher si facilement de son statut d'hétéro. Il était pourtant bien conscient de tout ce que Zoro avait fait pour que leur relation marche.

-Hé, Sanji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, ta pause est finie ! Dis à ton ami de se barrer et viens bosser ! lança un des cuistots depuis la porte.

-Un ami, hein ?

Zoro eut un sourire désabusé avant de faire demi-tour. Sanji le rattrapa aussitôt mais cette fois-ci dans la précipitation, il lui agrippa son bras blessé. Conditionné, Zoro se dégagea violemment et lui envoya une droite. Ils restèrent alors tous les deux à se dévisager, complètement perdus. Ce fut la voix de Patty qui les sortit de leur léthargie.

-Putain ! Tu fous quoi, Sanji !?

Zoro fixa une dernière fois Sanji avant de s'enfuir mais le blond ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Ignorant les appels de Patty, il lui courut après.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à courir longtemps. Zoro glissa sur une plaque de verglas et Sanji qui avait essayé de le rattraper tomba avec lui. Zoro commença alors à se débattre mais Sanji tint bon.

-Putain, laisse-moi partir, bordel !

Sanji embrassa Zoro, forçant le passage de sa langue. Il eut un peu de mal étant donné que Zoro ne lui facilitait pas la tâche mais persévéra.

-Arrête... Tu vas faire quoi si ton pote nous voit ?

Sanji s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment se soucier des ''on dit'' alors que Zoro allait si mal ? Parce qu'il n'était pas assez courageux pour sortir du placard ou tout simplement pour lui accorder l'attention qu'il méritait ?

Ayant pris sa décision, il l'embrassa à nouveau. D'un baiser sur ses lèvres, il espérait lui montrer l'étendue de ses sentiments, pouvoir de par ce geste lui dire tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire en temps normal. Tout ce qu'il taisait depuis si longtemps.

-Je suis désolé… Au début de notre relation, je t'ai demandé de faire beaucoup de concession et de faire preuve de patience. Tu es un homme formidable pour avoir réussi à me supporter alors que de mon côté, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour toi. Je t'aime et je pense qu'il est temps que je te le prouve aussi.

Zoro le repoussa et se leva.

-C'est mouillé par terre.

Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de se retourner.

-Ton explication a intérêt à tenir la route.

Sanji le regarda partir, heureux de ne pas le quitter fâché. Zoro lui laissait une chance et il n'allait pas la gâcher. Il lui expliquerait tout et il allait enfin lui prouver qu'il le méritait.

OoOoO

Zoro se frotta un peu le jean au niveau des fesses. Il avait le cul trempé. En plus, mine de rien, il s'était fait mal en tombant. Sans parler du fait que le cuistot lui était tombé dessus. Il avait hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir se changer.

Bien sûr, il était toujours en colère contre Sanji. Ce n'était pas rien ce qu'il avait fait. Lui foutre son poing dans la figure lui avait fait énormément de bien. Un partout, la balle au centre. Il verrait comment ils allaient faire avec la venue de cet enfant dans leur vie.

Soudain, son portable vibra et sans regarder qui l'appelait, il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Zoro...

Zoro s'arrêta, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Law l'appelle.

-J'ai appris que tu ne feras plus partie de l'organisation. Je suis désolé.

-Tu te sens coupable, c'est pour ça que tu appelles ?

-...En quelque sorte, répondit Law après un long silence.

-Je connaissais les risques et je suppose que je devrais m'estimer heureux d'être toujours en vie.

-Je sais aussi que tu ne pourras plus te servir de tes sabres…

-C'est Mihawk qui te l'a dit ?

-Non, c'est Shanks.

-OK. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce sont des trucs qui arrivent. Passe à autre chose.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il raccrocha.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Sabo, je sais pas si Dragon t'en a déjà parlé mais il y a une mission en Afrique du Nord qui vient d'arriver. Il faut infiltrer un réseau d'esclavage et essayer de démanteler tout ça. C'est une mission un peu longue sur la durée mais c'est une mission qui vaut le coup. Dragon ne t'en a sûrement pas parlé à cause de la durée, pensant que tu ne voudrais pas partir aussi longtemps mais il peut quand même te laisser décider à mon avis. Moi en tout cas, j'en suis !

Sabo resta silencieux quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de partir, d'aider les gens, de voir du pays, de nouvelles cultures et d'apporter un peu de liberté à ceux qui avait été privé de tous leurs droits.

Mais était-il prêt à partir aussi longtemps loin de son foyer, de sa famille ? Il faisait partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire et cela impliquait beaucoup de choses. Il devait être prêt à faire des concessions.

-Je vais y réfléchir... Merci de m'en avoir parlé en tout cas.

* * *

ça va pas fort entre Law et Zoro mais c'est des choses qui arrivent...à bientôt pour la suite!


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 37

Paris, Dojo de Mihawk, 22 février 2014, 09h24

Shanks poussa un long soupir d'agonie quand en ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur Trafalgar Law. Un imprévu de dernière minute l'avait retardé dans ses affaires et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de s'attarder plus que nécessaire ici. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser du médecin comme ça et il allait donc devoir ruser pour pouvoir échapper à cette entrevue.

-Il faut que je te parle, commença le médecin.

-Désolé mais je suis un peu pressé là. On en parlera une autre fois.

Il lui fit un petit sourire de façade pour s'excuser.

-Je quitte l'organisation, lâcha Law.

-Q-quoi !?

Cette fois-ci, le médecin avait toute l'attention de son supérieur.

-Attends, c'est une blague ? Après Zoro, c'est toi ? soupira-t-il. On peut dire que je n'ai pas de chance… Pourquoi veux-tu quitter l'organisation ?

-Joker est mort.

Shanks ne put qu'acquiescer. Après tout, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Law avait accepté de rejoindre l'organisation. Les Supernovae lui avaient offert l'assurance de pouvoir affronter et battre Joker, et maintenant que c'était fait, il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de rester.

-Tu ne peux pas quitter l'organisation comme ça, il y-

-Je le fais quand même, Shanks.

-Ah bon ? Hé bien, on en rediscutera, lui répondit le roux.

Shanks était décidé à garder Law chez les Supernovae. Il devait néanmoins partir tout de suite mais il revint soudainement sur ses pas.

-Corazon serait fier de toi.

-Ça veut dire que tu me laisses partir?

-Je t'ai dit qu'on en rediscuterait.

Shanks lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

-Bon, je suis déjà en retard. J'y vais !

Law le regarda disparaître avant de faire de même. Il marcha un moment sans vraiment de destination en tête. Il se posait des milliers de questions mais avait bizarrement hâte de commencer cette nouvelle vie. Il pouvait difficilement nier que l'organisation allait lui manquer. Après tout, il avait appris de nombreuses choses en étant là-bas. Notamment comment tuer quelqu'un avec une simple fourchette et un fil ou encore comment se défaire de ses liens. Il y avait également tout appris de la médecine auprès du médecin de l'organisation. Et puis, il y avait fait des rencontres qui avaient changé sa vie. Il pensait à Corazon, Zoro, Shanks et même à Kid... Et aux autres, ceux qui constituaient sa famille.

Il eut un sourire. Maintenant, il allait sûrement ouvrir un cabinet de médecin ou travailler à l'hôpital. Il allait aussi devoir changer d'appartement, à moins que l'organisation ne continue à payer encore l'autre. Il ne se faisait toutefois pas trop d'illusion. Après tout, s'il quittait les Supernovae, ceux-ci n'avaient aucune raison de continuer à l'aider financièrement. Peu importe, il se débrouillerait avec l'argent de ses précédentes missions.

-Trafalgar Law.

Sur le point de rentrer dans son immeuble, Law se retourna et fixa de ses pupilles noires Boa Hancock. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment l'ex top-model connaissait son nom.

-Boa Hancock, l'ex-mannequin déchu, c'est bien ça ?

Hancock serra les points, énervée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait cet homme! Elle n'avait pas pu s'enlever de la tête les images du jeune homme qui l'avait bousculée ce fameux jour. Au fur et à mesure, ses souvenirs s'étaient mués en fantasmes et aujourd'hui, elle considérait que Luffy était définitivement fait pour elle. Il était absolument parfait.

Après des semaines et des semaines de recherche, elle avait enfin pu le retrouver. Elle avait dû dépenser une sacrée somme d'argent en détective privé mais cela lui importait peu. L'argent n'était pas un problème pour elle. Le temps en était un autre...

Malgré tous les efforts et moyens fournis, la collecte d'information avait tout de même duré quelques semaines. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa déception d'apprendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait vivait avec un homme plus vieux que lui ! Elle avait trouvé cela dégoûtant que son prince charmant ait été roulé par cet homme qui ne faisait de toute évidence que se servir de lui. Maintenant que tout avait été réglé avec Mihawk, elle n'allait pas abandonner l'amour de sa vie sans se battre. Ce Trafalgar Law allait être difficile à évincer mais elle réussirait. Elle était bien mieux que lui.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment son concurrent. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était son nom. Impossible de trouver d'autres informations même la plus petite qui soit. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais ajouté à l'information que Luffy et lui habitaient ensemble, vu la difficulté qu'elle avait mis à trouver ces renseignements, elle trouvait que c'était déjà très bien.

-Je veux que tu quittes Luffy, attaqua la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Law fronça les sourcils.

-Parce que je suis son âme s?ur et qu'il ne peut être heureux qu'à mes côtés. Hancock s'arrêta. Des pensées de Luffy et elle ensemble heureux en ménage l'assaillirent. Un sourire béat aux lèvres, elle avait du mal à ne pas rougir.

-Voyez-vous ça... Essaye donc, ce sera amusant de te voir rater.

-Tu te moques de moi ? cria-t-elle, rouge de colère cette fois-ci. Tu penses peut-être que je ne suis pas à la hauteur mais à ta place, je surveillerai mes arrières ! Luffy sera mien. Et bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses!

-Luffy ne sait même pas que tu existes. Tu te fatigueras vite à ne serait-ce que lui faire retenir ton prénom, Boa Hancock.

Law lui jeta un regard dur avant de continuer son chemin.

OoOoO

Shanks ouvrit brutalement les portes de l'église en criant un '' STOP '' retentissant. Essoufflé, il contempla avec stupeur la salle de l'église quasi vide et quelques visages étonnés se tournèrent vers lui. Il regarda partout autour de lui, complètement perdu et se demanda s'il ne s'était pas perdu ou alors trompé de date et même de lieu.

-Arrête de crier comme ça, c'est malpoli.

Mihawk était allongé sur un des bancs de devant. Il se redressa et fixa le roux de ses yeux intransigeants. Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que le brun ne se lève pour marcher lentement vers Shanks.

-E-et le mariage ? souffla le roux qui avait décidément du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il a été annulé, idiot, lui répondit Mihawk.

-Mais...mais comment ça se fait ? Tu avais dit que tu te mariais aujourd'hui et puis que si j-

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me marier avec Hancock alors que je me fous éperdument de cette femme ? C'était une idée complètement absurde de la vieille Nyon. J'ai juste marché un peu pour te faire réagir.

Il bouscula Shanks et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-T'es pas sérieux de faire des blagues comme ça, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Shanks secoua son ami comme un prunier, pas vraiment heureux d'avoir couru comme un malade pour rien.

-Tais-toi, nous sommes dans une église.

Il l'entraîna sur le parvis et Shanks continua de plus belle.

-Je me suis posé mille et une questions pendant des jours pour savoir ce que je devais faire, ce que j'attendais vraiment de notre relation et ce que je ressentais pour toi !

-C'était le but. Ça fait des années que tu aurais dû le faire. Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de me secouer, je te tue.

Shanks le relâcha, toujours aussi énervé.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai vraiment failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Pfff, franchement, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'amouracher d'un type aussi asocial et bizarre que toi ?!

-C'est mieux qu'un type alcoolique qui attire les problèmes comme personne et qui a de plus, sa tête mise à prix.

Shanks esquissa soudain un sourire. Sa colère retombait. Il l'attira à lui, le prit dans ses bras et soupira de contentement en sentant son corps si proche du sien. Ça lui avait horriblement manqué de ne plus pouvoir être aussi proche du brun. Il voulut l'embrasser mais Mihawk le repoussa et Shanks leva les yeux au ciel. Jusqu'au bout, l'épéiste allait se faire désirer.

-Tu auras mis du temps à te décider, l'attaqua le brun.

-J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire avec l'organisation et puis j'étais perdu, tu sais, soupira le roux. Je m'inquiétais aussi pour Zoro et il fallait que je cherche un autre homme pour le remplacer auprès de l'organisa-

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas si tu ne remettais pas toujours tout à plus tard.

-Tu n'es jamais content ! Mais je connais un moyen de nous satisfaire tous les deux… Quittons cet endroit et allons boire un bon saké pour fêter nos '' retrouvailles '' !

-Je suis sûr que c'est juste un prétexte pour boire, rigola le plus vieux.

-C'est vrai mais l'alcool a toujours meilleur goût quand tu bois avec moi.

-Je suppose que tu vas boire encore plus maintenant...

-Qui sait...

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard complice avant de quitter définitivement le parvis.

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 11h01

Zoro enfonça davantage sa tête dans son oreiller en entendant que la personne à l'entrée avait décidé d'insister avec la sonnette. Il n'attendait personne et Sabo non plus. Ace était chez son copain et avait de toute façon ses clés.

-T'attends quelqu'un ? lui demanda Sabo en se collant à lui.

Zoro essaya de se décaler, gêné. Il avait une petite érection matinale et n'avait pas envie que le blond s'en rende compte. D'habitude, le blond dormait dans sa chambre mais les deux amis avaient passé la soirée d'hier à parler et à boire en regardant de vieux épisodes de _Star Wars_ et sans vraiment y faire attention, ils s'étaient endormis ensemble.

-T'as dormi là toute la nuit ? s'enquit Zoro qui sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps à demi nu de son ami.

-Oui. Ça te gêne ?

-Non… C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude, fit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Ouais, je comprends.

Sabo lâcha Zoro pour s'allonger sur le ventre.

-Sois pas si gêné, je m'en fous que tu bandes.

Le blond bailla avant de se pelotonner un peu plus dans les draps.

Zoro le regarda, les yeux ronds. Il voulut répliquer quelque chose mais Sabo s'était déjà rendormi et à l'entrée, la sonnette continuait de lui agresser les tympans. Il grogna de mécontentement, enfila rapidement un jogging qui cachait à peu près son érection et alla ouvrir.

-T'en as mis du temps, tête de cactus ! Me dis pas que tu dormais encore ?

Dans un impeccable costume cobalt, Sanji le fixait, le sourcil froncé.

-Si.

Zoro se poussa pour le laisser entrer.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sanji vienne aujourd'hui mais c'était sûrement une bonne chose. Ils n'avaient que trop repoussé cette discussion. Heureusement pour lui, son petit problème était parti. Parler de sujet aussi sérieux avec la gaule aurait été quelque peu malvenu…

-T'avais pas prévu que je passe, c'est ça ? remarqua Sanji en voyant Zoro lui tourner autour.

-Ouais mais maintenant que t'es là, autant discuter.

-Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Peut-être pourrais-tu aller te débarbouiller un peu avant ?

Zoro fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la remarque du blond. Il insinuait qu'il puait ou quoi ? C'est vrai que l'ancien sabreur était loin d'être aussi soigné que son compagnon mais il avait tout de même un minimum d'hygiène. Ne se sentant pas de polémiquer avec le blond, il s'absenta tout simplement à la salle de bain. Il en profita pour souffler longuement. La conversation allait être éprouvante, autant pour lui que pour le cuisinier mais il avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas être en tort.

Un peu plus rassuré, Zoro sortit de la salle de bain. Il avait hâte d'entendre les explications du blond. Il se figea cependant sur place en entendant des éclats de voix.

-Je t'assure, Sanji, on a juste dormi ! fit Sabo, mal à l'aise.

-Et ça t'arrive souvent de dormir avec des gays !?

-Eh bien, oui. Ace et Luffy le sont en quelque sorte...

Sabo esquissa un sourire mais le regard noir du blond le dissuada de continuer. Il tourna légèrement la tête, apercevant enfin le vert.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Zoro si tu ne me crois pas.

Sanji sembla enfin voir l'ancien sabreur. Une clope au bec, il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Zoro quant à lui n'avait pas tout vu ni tout suivi mais était sûr que Sanji avait vu son ami sortir de sa chambre partiellement vêtu et en avait déduit des choses.

-Quoi ? lâcha-t-il après s'être fait observer pendant de trop longues secondes par le blond.

-Rien.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Je viens juste de me dire qu'il y a un autre truc dont j'aimerais te parler.

Zoro soupira en allant rejoindre le blond. Il était motivé à ne pas le laisser retourner la discussion en sa faveur. Sabo les observa, un peu inquiet. Il espérait ne pas avoir envenimé les choses d'une quelconque manière. Il fit un petit signe à Zoro avant de rejoindre sa chambre, laissant ainsi le couple seul.

-Bien, je t'écoute.

-Tu ne comptes pas me faciliter la tâche, murmura le cuisinier, ce qui n'empêcha pas Zoro de l'entendre.

-Pas vraiment, non. Tu avais dit que tu me raconterais tout au Baratie. Ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant.

Sanji encaissa le choc sans rien dire. Zoro avait raison, il n'avait que trop tardé.

-Je veux que tu saches que ce n'était pas du tout prémédité, commença le blond.

Zoro plissa les yeux et serra les poings, agacé. Il voulait bien croire que du côté du cuisinier cela n'avait pas du tout été prévu mais pour Nami... Pour lui, cette femme était une manipulatrice et le blond était sa proie préférée. Il était sûr à presque 85% que cette sorcière avait tout prémédité mais comme l'avait dit Nami, il n'avait aucune preuve. De plus, il était certain que Sanji lui rirait au nez s'il partageait ses doutes ou le regarderait avec dédain rien que pour avoir pensé ça.

-Je le sais déjà, se contenta-t-il de dire. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi t'as cru bon de me cacher un truc comme ça !

Zoro se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains croisées. Il fixa Sanji de ses fascinants yeux émeraude.

-Alors quoi ? T'avais peur ou tu te demandais juste comment me dire que tu retournais à une vie normale ?

-J'ai jamais pensé ça, bordel !

Sanji se leva, furieux. Il affronta le regard dur du vert sans ciller.

-Je t'ai dit au resto que je tena-

-Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait d'apprendre que Nami était enceinte !?

Zoro aussi était debout à présent et seule la table basse les séparait.

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment je l'ai appris ?!

Sanji resta silencieux, décontenancé par la réaction du vert. Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'effectivement, il ne savait pas comment Zoro avait appris qu'il allait être père. Pas de la bonne manière en tout cas, se dit-il en voyant son visage attristé.

-Comment ? souffla-t-il.

-Par hasard.

Zoro ne criait plus mais le cuisinier sentait que la colère était toujours présente en lui.

-À la fête du nouvel an chez Kaya. J'étais pas censé l'apprendre. A la base, j'étais juste venu prendre un verre. Ça m'a foutu un coup, tu peux même pas savoir à quel point ! Mais tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ?

-Je suis désolé...

Sanji se trouvait bête mais face à la détresse de son compagnon, il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.

-Tu sais ou pas ? répéta fermement le vert.

-Non.

-C'est que t'aies même pas eu les couilles de me le di-

-J'avais peur ! l'interrompit le blond. Je voulais pas te perdre !

Sanji contourna la table basse, comblant rapidement la distance qui les séparait. Il avait envie de toucher le vert mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Quand Nami m'a dit que j'allais être père, j'étais à la fois content et mort de trouille ! Je me posais des tas de questions. Je suis pas vraiment un connaisseur et la situation n'était pas idéale non plus. Nami voulait le garder et je me voyais pas lui dire d'avorter ! Honnêtement, je pense pas que j'en avais envie de toute façon... Mais sur le coup, c'était un peu trop pour moi, tellement que je me suis même mis à en vouloir un peu à Nami ! Alors je me suis laissé un peu de temps pour encaisser tout ça et me faire à la nouvelle.

-Il t'a fallu presque 4 mois pour ça !?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non... Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour trouver le courage de te l'avouer, et au final, je ne l'ai même pas eu... Je me disais que ça ne passerait pas ! Moi, avec un gosse ? Je ne t'en aurais même pas voulu si tu avais rompu ! T'as 20 ans, t'as pas forcément envie de t'engager dans une relation avec un homme qui va avoir un gosse... À cause de ça, Nami va prendre beaucoup de place dans notre vie ainsi que le bébé. J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas prêt à ça…

Zoro ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sanji avait en partie raison. Il ne voulait pas vraiment de ce gosse dans leur vie de couple et encore moins de la rousse. Maintenant que Sanji lui expliquait et exprimait ses craintes, il comprenait un peu mieux la façon qu'il avait eue d'agir même s'il ne la cautionnait pas. Il soupira et se rapprocha à son tour du blond. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

-Bordel, qu'est qu'on va faire ? soupira-t-il.

Sanji avait envie de lui répondre qu'ils allaient faire comme avant quand tout allait bien mais il se ravisa. Tout n'allait pas bien avant et leur couple n'en était même pas complètement un…

-On va changer et faire de notre mieux. Je refuse de te perdre, souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser le vert.

Paris, Appartement de Marco, 13h27

-Est-ce que tu as bientôt fini ?

-Oui, t'inquiète. Encore un peu de patience.

Ace avait les yeux fixés sur le tatouage de Marco, un ''Ace de pique''. Il ne lui restait que cette partie à dessiner pour que le dessin soit terminé. Ace s'était renseigné dans certains ateliers pour prendre des cours de dessin et il avait décidé de s'inscrire dès qu'il le pourrait. Il dessinait de plus en plus, principalement ses frères ou encore les pièces de l'appartement mais puisque Marco avait tenu à lui rendre visite, il en avait profité pour gratter un peu le papier.

-C'est bon ! Merci, en plus, tu bouges pas trop toi. Pas comme Luffy, marmonna t-il.

-Je peux voir ?

Ace lui montra le papier et Marco ne se retint pas de sourire à la vue du dessin.

-C'est pas mal mais je suis sûr que j'ai plus de cheveux que ça en vrai.

Ace détourna la tête. Il était sûr que Marco n'apprécierait pas qu'il se moque de lui. Il lui reprit le dessin des mains et le rangea.

Voilà, c'était le moment... Ace y avait beaucoup pensé et même si la décision avait été dure à prendre, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait essayé, il avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour ne pas inquiéter ses frères et ses amis. Il avait apparemment réussi parce que tout le monde croyait que tout allait bien pour lui mais la vérité était tout autre. Ça n'allait pas et s'il ne faisait rien, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

-Marco, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

-Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Marco se rapprocha du brun, sentant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-C'est pas facile à dire mais bon... J-je...je me suis renseigné sur des centres de désintoxication et je... pense que je devrais y aller, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison mais il avait honte.

-Je croyais que ça allait mieux ? fit Marco, surpris par ce que lui annonçait son compagnon.

-Tu es loin de tout savoir, Marco.

Ace n'avait pas voulu se montrer cassant ou même accuser le blond de quoi que ce soit mais il l'avait fait. Il prit les mains du blond dans les siennes pour s'excuser.

-Je suis désolé, Ace. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ou a-

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Marco. J'ai vraiment essayé mais j'y arrive plus tout seul. Des fois, je me réveille la nuit et je n'arrive plus à dormir tellement le manque se fait sentir ! J'entends le tic-tac de l'horloge et j'ai des sueurs froides... J'ai l'impression de devenir fou avec tout ça…

Il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-J'en ai déjà repris quelques fois et j'ai pas envie de craquer à chaque fois que je sens que ça devient trop dur. Je voulais juste te le dire avant que ça se fasse. Tu es le premier à le savoir, il faut aussi que je le dise à mes frères…

-Très bien... Je sais que faire ce genre de choix n'est pas facile et sache que quoi qu'il arrive, tu as tout mon soutien. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Il s'approcha de Ace et le prit dans ses bras.

-Peut-être que... Peut-être qu'on devrait faire un break, murmura soudain le brun. Enfin, je sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre pour redevenir comme avant… Ce serait peut-être plus simple comme ça…

Marco le lâcha et le dévisagea, un peu perdu.

-Je dis ça surtout pour toi, ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, même si je comprends ton raisonnement. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de rupture ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui tienne. Je vais t'attendre mais tu as intérêt à rester fort là-bas.

Ace esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser Marco. Celui-ci passa très vite ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun qui soupira d'aise. Ace était heureux de savoir que malgré sa décision de partir, rien ne changerait entre eux.

Très vite, il répondit à l'étreinte passionnée de son compagnon. Il se sépara à regret des lèvres si douces du blond pour aller mordiller sa mâchoire et fut heureux de l'entendre soupirer. Enivré par les merveilleux sons qu'émettait Marco, il décida de lui aussi toucher le torse musclé qui lui faisait tant envie. Il commença d'abord par apprécier la peau lisse juste au niveau du bas ventre et esquissa un sourire en sentant le souffle du blond se faire un peu plus irrégulier. Il était clair que Marco appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait et lui aussi. L'écrivain avait passé une de ses mains sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre s'était mise à taquiner gentiment ses tétons.

Joueur, Ace remonta l'une de ses mains avant de soudainement se crisper. Il sentit son souffle se couper mais pas à cause du plaisir. Il arrêta tout mouvement et s'écarta du blond. Sous ses doigts, il avait senti une des cicatrices de l'écrivain.

-Ace ?

Les sourcils froncés, Marco le regardait, surpris.

-Désolé, je peux pas...

Ace n'arrivait même plus à le regarder. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elles se souvenaient très bien des formes de chaque cicatrice qu'elles avaient touchées. Ace serra les poings, ne voulant plus y penser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se rappela alors des conseils de son frère. Sabo lui avait suggéré de parler avec Marco. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? S'il faisait ça, il allait blesser le blond...

-Ace, est-ce que mes cicatrices te dégoûtent ?

La voix de l'écrivain n'avait pas tremblée.

-Pardon...

Ace savait que c'était inutile de nier, il ne ferait que s'enfoncer un peu plus.

-Je n'ai pas honte, moi mais ça me fait de la peine de voir que ça te dégoute à tel point que tu n'arrives même pas à me regarder.

Cette fois-ci la voix s'était faite plus basse, trahissant la forte émotion que ressentait le blond.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ne t'excuse pas si c'est ce que tu ressens.

Marco fixait Ace de ses yeux bleu métallique et le brun fit de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les siens. Lentement, Marco fit ensuite sauter les boutons de sa chemise sous les yeux stupéfaits du brun. Il ignora le regard triste du plus jeune et fit tomber sa chemise par terre.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très beau, que ça fait mal quelques fois mais… jamais je n'en aurais honte. C'est juste la preuve que je n'ai pas craqué, que j'ai résisté jusqu'au bout.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais… Moi, à chaque fois que je les vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est de ma faute…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le détrompa aussitôt le blond.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Marco. Tout ce qui est arrivé, je l'ai vu ! J'aurais pu faire quelque chose mais je n-

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

Ace voulut répliquer mais Marco semblait si sûr de lui qu'il n'osa rien dire. Avait-il raison ?

-Joker était prêt à tout pour avoir ces données et tout seul, tu ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Et puis, tu m'avais parlé de tes rêves mais je n'ai rien fait. Arrête de porter toute cette souffrance sur tes épaules.

Marco caressa la joue du brun avant de mettre une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je supporte pas de voir à quel point il t'a fait du mal ! lâcha douloureusement Ace.

-Alors fais-moi le plus de bien possible. Tellement qu'un jour, on oubliera toutes ces cicatrices.

Paris, Baratie, 19h20

-Hé, Sanji ! Je me demandais... C'était qui le mec de la dernière fois ? lui demanda Patty.

Sanji n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie. La question de son collègue s'était voulue désinvolte et légère mais elle créait en lui un tourbillon de sentiments. Devait-il être honnête et lui parler de Zoro ? Sanji n'en savait rien. Avouer qu'il sortait avec un homme le classait-il dans la catégorie homosexuelle ?

Il savait que Zoro ne se considérait pas comme tel et lui était juste un homme un peu amoureux d'un autre homme. Sanji se sentait bête de stresser comme ça pour une simple question. Quand il sortait avec une fille, il n'avait pas besoin de la présenter officiellement à sa famille ni à ses amis. Il pouvait agir comme il l'entendait et agir comme un couple ordinaire alors qu'avec Zoro, il osait à peine faire des sorties.

Bien sûr, il savait que c'était en partie de sa faute parce qu'il ne voulait pas assumer. Il avait peur des regards et des ''on dit''... Mais au fond, il se rendait bien compte qu'agir de cette manière n'allait rien arranger. Il devait assumer ce qu'il était et ne pas avoir peur ni honte car il ne faisait rien de mal, rien d'anormal.

C'est après être tombé sur un texte d'une mère de famille qui parlait de son fils et de son histoire bouleversante que Sanji s'était un peu remis en question. Bien sûr, les doutes de Zoro à son égard y étaient aussi pour beaucoup mais ce texte l'avait bouleversé comme jamais. Cette mère de famille avait raconté dans un petit texte comment elle avait perdu son fils qui s'était suicidé, à bout, après avoir subi de nombreuses brimades à la suite de son coming-out. Dans son lycée, tout le monde avait été bouleversé, ne s'attendant pas à ce que cette histoire aille aussi loin. Pour eux, ça avait été juste quelques blagues, puis entraînés par un phénomène de groupe, tout le monde avait suivi et d'autres ne souhaitant pas se mettre des personnes à dos n'avaient rien fait.

Tout ça pour dire que cette histoire avait touché Sanji. Lui avait de la chance d'avoir un entourage aimant et compréhensif. Et puis, il était heureux avec Zoro et son silence blessait le vert plus qu'autre chose.

A côté de lui, Patty semblait s'impatienter. Sanji jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Les autres cuisiniers travaillaient consciencieusement à la confection des plats mais Sanji savait que tout le monde pouvait les entendre. Il se rappela alors de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Zoro un peu plus tôt et se jeta à l'eau.

-C'était mon petit-ami, souffla-t-il, anxieux.

-Ah ouais, je me disais bien que je vous avais vu vous embrasser.

Sanji ne savait pas comment prendre cette remarque. Patty ne semblait pas se moquer de lui, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il jeta alors de nouveau un coup d'œil autour d'eux et constata que les autres cuisiniers travaillaient tranquillement. Enfin, aussi tranquillement qu'il était possible pour eux de le faire. Sanji réalisa alors qu'il avait eu peur pour rien. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été entendu mais pour autant, rien ne semblait avoir changé autour de lui. Au final, il s'était monté la tête tout seul…

-Parce que tu me mates maintenant ? plaisanta-t-il alors.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Va faire la plonge au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! lui cria son collègue en brandissant son couteau de cuisine.

-Fais-la toi-même, abruti !

Montreuil, Appartement de Koala, 19h08

Sabo embrassa une nouvelle fois sa petite-amie avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour enfin prendre une douche. Il profita de pouvoir se détendre sous l'eau pendant que Koala finissait la salade et mettait la table.

Maintenant que Joker avait été arrêté, l'organisation des Révolutionnaires était beaucoup moins occupée. Mais occupée tout de même alors Sabo profitait des moments d'apaisement et de repos comme celui-ci où il pouvait se détendre et profiter d'être avec Koala.

Il sortit propre et frais de la salle de bain, se mit à table aux cotés de sa petite-amie et ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Koala avait envie de partir en Nouvelle-Calédonie pour leurs vacances alors que Sabo voulait plutôt découvrir l'Amérique du Sud. Se chamaillant gentiment, ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple aussi amoureux aujourd'hui qu'autrefois alors qu'ils étaient ensemble seulement depuis quelques mois.

Avant Koala, Sabo n'avait pas été très chanceux. Toutes les filles avec lesquelles il était sorti l'avaient plaqué parce qu'elles trouvaient qu'il ne leur accordait pas assez d'attention, qu'il ne les aimait pas assez. Bien sûr, c'était faux. Il avait aimé chacune de ses petites amies mais il aimait aussi beaucoup son frère et ses ex-petites amies ne comprenaient pas l'attachement qui le liait à Ace.

Heureusement, même si Koala ne comprenait pas toujours la relation quasi fusionnelle qu'avaient les deux frères, elle la respectait et aimait Sabo. Elle ne se trouvait pas du tout négligée.

-Sabo, je sais pas si Dragon t'en a déjà parlé mais il y a une mission en Afrique du Nord qui vient d'arriver. Il faut infiltrer un réseau d'esclavage et essayer de démanteler tout ça. C'est une mission un peu longue sur la durée mais c'est une mission qui vaut le coup. Dragon ne t'en a sûrement pas parlé à cause de la durée, pensant que tu ne voudrais pas partir aussi longtemps mais il peut quand même te laisser décider à mon avis. Moi en tout cas, j'en suis !

Sabo resta silencieux quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de partir, d'aider les gens, de voir du pays, de nouvelles cultures et d'apporter un peu de liberté à ceux qui avait été privé de tous leurs droits.

Mais était-il prêt à partir aussi longtemps loin de son foyer, de sa famille ? Il faisait partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire et cela impliquait beaucoup de choses. Il devait être prêt à faire des concessions.

-Je vais y réfléchir... Merci de m'en avoir parlé en tout cas.

Paris, Police municipale, 23h05

Sakazuki était un homme de poids qui ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Il dirigeait depuis quelques temps seulement la police de Paris. Son prédécesseur Sengoku était un bon agent mais Sakazuki était content d'avoir enfin pris sa place.

Maintenant qu'il était à la tête de la police, ils avaient plus de résultats, les enquêtes étaient bouclées plus vite. Les gens se sentaient plus en sécurité et les malfrats avaient peur de lui. Les crimes avaient baissé de presque 30% et les petits délits de 25%.

Il avait ses méthodes qui même si elles ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde, avaient au moins l'avantage de marcher et d'obtenir des résultats.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait utiliser quelque chose dont il ne s'était pas servi depuis son admission à son si prestigieux poste. Le CP9, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes spécialement formés pour remplir des missions dites impossibles, dangereuses et que seulement des hommes surentraînés pouvaient réussir. Leurs identités étaient tenues secrètes et seuls les hauts gradés pouvaient faire appel à eux. Ces espions aussi appelés '' agents de l'ombre '' avaient contrairement aux autres policiers ou agents le droit de tuer tous ceux qui représenteraient une menace pour le gouvernement. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient rassemblés pour recevoir leur première mission en groupe depuis plusieurs mois.

Des cheveux en forme de deux cornes, une moustache et une petite barbe, Blueno était le plus baraqué. Très grand, il atteignait presque les deux mètres. Il était aussi le plus fort en force brute. Il pouvait facilement tuer une personne à la seule force de ses poings. Blueno était une personne calme mais qui pouvait paniquer très vite. Perspicace, il avait intégré le CP9 dès son plus jeune âge, comme la plupart des autres agents.

Kaku ressemblait trait pour trait à Usopp, en plus carré et effrayant. Agent sérieux et impliqué, il était l'un des meilleurs dans les missions d'infiltration. Il savait utiliser de nombreuses armes. Très polyvalent, Kaku était un de leurs meilleurs agents.

Kalifa était la seule femme de l'organisation. Elle était également la plus terrifiante. Sans pitié, elle jouait très bien de son physique pour arriver à ses fins. Elle pouvait aussi facilement se servir de la force si nécessaire.

Fukuro, Jabura et Kumadori étaient les plus expérimentés du CP9, ils faisaient ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils connaissaient maintenant par c?ur toutes les ficelles du métier. Ils étaient respectés et craints.

Et puis, il y avait Rob Lucci, leur chef. Le plus dangereux de tous. Il revenait d'une mission d'infiltration comme escort pour Joker. Il était heureux d'avoir de nouveau du travail et d'avoir quelque chose qui était plus dans ses cordes...

-Quand Gold D. Roger s'est rendu, nous avons pensé que c'en était fini de lui, commença Sakazuki. Après tout, son exécution allait arranger beaucoup de monde et surtout nous, fervents défenseurs de la justice. Mais même s'il est mort, son organisation elle est toujours vivante et active. Je ne sais pas qui commande à sa place maintenant mais après avoir rassemblé des indices, nous avons réussi à retrouver un des membres de son organisation et ainsi remonter toute la filière.

Sakazuki ouvrit le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. On pouvait maintenant voir les photos des membres des Supernovae.

-Mémoriser bien leurs visages et éliminer-les. Pas de bavure, pas de trace. Je fais appel à vous parce que cette histoire doit rester secrète. Je suis quasiment sûr de leur implication dans cette histoire d'attentat chez Doflamingo mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à rassembler des preuves inexistantes...

Il se leva et fixa ses hommes durement.

-Faites les souffrir et n'oubliez pas de les faire parler. Je veux le nom de leur chef !

A ses côtés, Sakazuki serra les poings. Il avait failli passer à côté de cette histoire. L'organisation qu'avait fondée Gold D. Roger était toujours opérationnelle! Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Sous son règne, il ne le permettrait jamais. La justice devait s'occuper de ça, et une fois encore, il triompherait!

Heureusement que Smoker lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

_« Chef, je peux me tromper mais j'ai l'impression que ce Roronoa Zoro a le même type de tatouage que Gold D. Roger. »_

Il avait d'abord pris le capitaine pour un imbécile. Le déranger pour ça, quel culot! Mais l'homme avait insisté, le forçant presque à vérifier. La vérité lui avait alors sauté aux yeux. Smoker avait eu raison et pourtant, Akainu lui avait déclaré que ses preuves étaient trop faibles. Qu'il devait abandonner et ne plus le déranger pour ce genre de choses.

En secret, il avait enquêté.

La suite appartenait au CP9.

-Bien, chef!

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

-Je ne pense pas qu'on aura de réponse là-dessus un jour, lâcha Hermep, résigné.

-Ça reste à voir, fit le plus vieux. Il y a aussi quelque chose qui a attiré mon attention chez ce jeune homme.

-Quoi donc ?

Coby se demandait si le Capitaine allait une nouvelle fois revenir sur l'affaire '' Kuro ''.

-Son tatouage, répondit Smoker en tirant sur son cigare.

Hermep toussota légèrement à cause de la fumée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier son tatouage ? demanda le plus jeune.

-C'est un « dix » en chiffre romain, non ? l'interrogea le blond pour être sûr.

Smoker acquiesça.

-Roger avait un tatouage. Un « un » en chiffre romain tatoué sur la nuque.

Smoker resta silencieux, laissant ainsi le soin à ses deux collègues de comprendre la portée de ses paroles.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien entre ces deux hommes ? fit Hermep, clairement dubitatif.

-Malheureusement, oui.

Il s'alluma un autre cigare sous les yeux consternés du blond.

-Bien évidemment, je n'ai aucune preuve à part ce tatouage et mon instinct.

* * *

Nouvelle petite intrigue juste avant la fin. Même si Joker est mort certains problème ne sont pas régler pour autant. Sakasuki est toujours là et il n'est pas prêt de laisser tomber.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt. ;)


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...Chapitre 38

Paris, Commissariat de police, 2 mars 2014

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? demanda Hermep en observant Mihawk par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

-Je viens pour contester une amende, lâcha-t-il, bougon.

Le jeune policier soupira avant de se pencher vers son interlocuteur.

-Quels sont les motifs de cette contestation ? s'enquit-il avec lassitude.

Son ton ne sembla pas plaire à l'épéiste et son attitude changea du tout au tout, donnant alors des sueurs froides au blond.

-Parce que je ne suis pas celui qui a commis cette infraction, tout simplement.

-Hum, bien.

Hermep se racla la gorge. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour trouver les papiers adéquats mais malheureusement pour lui, impossible de remettre la main dessus.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis sûr que c'est Coby qui a encore foutu le bazar dans les papiers… Un instant, s'il vous plait, fit-il à l'attention de Mihawk avant de partir vers le bureau derrière.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Coby, soupira Smoker en allumant un de ses imposants cigares.

-A propos de quoi ? demanda le jeune policier.

-C'est à propos de ce Roro-

Le capitaine s'arrêta quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hermep. Celui-ci ignorait le trouble qu'il venait de causer ainsi que l'importance de la conversation qu'il venait d'interrompre et il se dirigea aussitôt vers son coéquipier.

-Coby, t'as encore foutu le bordel dans les papiers ! J'ai besoin d'un form-

-Hermep ! gronda Smoker, énervé d'avoir été interrompu pour si peu.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

Le capitaine avait l'air énervé et le blond se demandait bien pourquoi.

-Le capitaine Smoker me parlait d'une affaire très importante, lui expliqua Coby.

-Peut-être pourrais-je écouter ? Je vous donnerai mon point de vue, non ?

Hermep espérait que Smoker répondrait oui. Il détestait être mis de côté dans les affaires importantes.

-Pourquoi pas, soupira ce dernier. Je disais donc que j'ai l'impression que ce cher Roronoa nous cache plus de choses que l'on ne pense. Il est mêlé à trop d'histoires louches pour être réellement innocent.

-Vous parlez de l'attentat à l'hôtel Don Quichotte ? demanda Coby.

-Je ne sais pas toi mais pour moi, c'est tout sauf un attentat.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Capitaine, fit Hermep qui avait lui aussi des doutes depuis quelques temps.

-Zoro a été blessé à l'arme blanche. C'est la même arme qui a tuée Doflamingo. Elle aurait d'abord transpercée Doflamingo avant de blesser Zoro, exposa Coby. C'est malheureusement les seules informations qu'on a sur la mort et les blessures de Zoro. Doflamingo mort, il ne peut plus nous aider et Zoro ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là.

-Toi qui es ami avec lui, tu penses qu'il dit vrai ? l'interrogea Smoker.

\- Vous pensez qu'il ment, Capitaine ? s'enquit Hermep.

-Peut-être. Qu'en penses-tu, Coby ?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien du tout, souffla celui-ci.

Coby connaissait seulement le vert par l'intermédiaire de son ami Luffy. De plus, il n'avait pas tant que ça côtoyé le jeune homme, étant souvent absent lors des fêtes et sorties en tout genre. Pourtant d'après lui, Zoro n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant ni du genre à mentir sans raison. Il lui avait semblé être un homme plein de valeurs, assez en retrait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'accorder facilement sa confiance. Coby se rappelait avoir eu du mal à savoir à quoi Zoro pensait car le sabreur exprimait très peu ses sentiments. Seul le médecin arrivait à le comprendre parfaitement. Il y avait aussi Sabo mais il doutait que Zoro se confie réellement au blond.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on aura de réponse là-dessus un jour, lâcha Hermep, résigné.

-Ça reste à voir, fit le plus vieux. Il y a aussi quelque chose qui a attiré mon attention chez ce jeune homme.

-Quoi donc ?

Coby se demandait si le Capitaine allait une nouvelle fois revenir sur l'affaire '' Kuro ''.

-Son tatouage, répondit Smoker en tirant sur son cigare.

Hermep toussota légèrement à cause de la fumée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier son tatouage ? demanda le plus jeune.

-C'est un « dix » en chiffre romain, non ? l'interrogea le blond pour être sûr.

Smoker acquiesça.

-Roger avait un tatouage. Un « un » en chiffre romain tatoué sur la nuque.

Smoker resta silencieux, laissant ainsi le soin à ses deux collègues de comprendre la portée de ses paroles.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien entre ces deux hommes ? fit Hermep, clairement dubitatif.

-Malheureusement, oui.

Il s'alluma un autre cigare sous les yeux consternés du blond.

-Bien évidemment, je n'ai aucune preuve à part ce tatouage et mon instinct.

Coby ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce que supposait son supérieur était si déroutant. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser non plus. Zoro n'avait pas l'air très net mais de là à l'accuser de faire partie d'un gang de mercenaires... Pourtant, le jeune policier ne pouvait pas donner complètement tort à Smoker. La venue du vert coïncidait avec la mort du majordome, sans oublier son implication fondée ou non dans l'incident de l'hôtel Don Quichotte. Et puis, il y avait aussi ce tatouage.

-J'en ai parlé au Chef Sakazuki mais il m'a envoyé paitre, déclara Smoker.

-Vraiment ?

Coby était plus qu'étonné que le chef de la police ne saute pas sur une occasion pareille pour rouvir le dossier Roger et arrêter de possibles mercenaires. Cet homme détestait tellement profondément la racaille, les hors la loi et encore plus Roger et Barbe Blanche qu'il avait du mal à croire que celui-ci ait envoyé le Capitaine sur les roses.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui lui ressemble, confirma Hermep.

-Effectivement, soupira Smoker.

-Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda le jeune policier.

Ils ne pouvaient pas enquêter s'ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de leur hiérarchie. Le mieux serait d'interroger Zoro mais ils étaient sûrs que le Chef Sakazuki refuserait.

-Malheureusement, sans preuve nous ne pouvons rien faire. C'est une des grandes failles de notre justice.

Hermep et Coby ne purent qu'acquiescer.

-Restez tout de même vigilants. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas fini.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants, ressassant cette discussion. Hermep avait cru être tranquille après cette histoire d'attentat à l'hôtel Don Quichotte et voilà qu'une nouvelle histoire, peut-être encore plus dangereuse, pointait le bout de son nez. Comme leur discussion était terminée, il décida de prendre les dossiers qu'il était venu chercher pour enfin régler cette histoire d'amende.

Il salua ses collègues et se dirigea vers la sortie quand il remarqua que la porte était mal fermée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir si Smoker ou Coby l'avait remarqué et soupira de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas. Sans doute son supérieur lui aurait-il passé un savon. Quelle bêtise de débutant...

Il essaya tout de même de se rassurer en se disant qu'aucun autre policier n'était présent à l'accueil. C'était son tour aujourd'hui et seul le civil était là. Hermep l'observa quelques secondes. L'homme semblait occupé à faire quelque chose sur son portable. Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu leur conversation ?

-J'ai les papiers, monsieur.

Mihawk se tourna vers lui et l'assassina du regard. L'attente n'avait pas été pour lui plaire apparemment.

-Je n'en ai plus besoin, lâcha-t-il avant de partir.

Hermep le dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

-Quel enquiquineur celui-là, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il ne fut pas sûr que l'épéiste ne l'ait pas entendu...

Paris, Sabaody, 11h38

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Nami. Même si au début il a plutôt mal réagi, franchement maintenant ça va.

Sanji soupira. Nami n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser auprès de lui, elle se sentait coupable. Quand Zoro avait été la voir, elle avait pensé que Sanji s'était enfin montré sincère et avait avoué la vérité à son petit-ami. Sanji savait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout d'ailleurs. Et puis ça faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû dire la vérité à Zoro.

Même si cet épisode semblait avoir vite été oublié, celui-ci gardait cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête, il en était sûr. Pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, Sanji avait donc décidé de se bouger et de changer, d'où son coming-out à ses proches.

_-Tant mieux. J'avais peur que ton couple batte de l'aile à cause de moi. _

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil et Sanji n'entendit que la respiration de la rousse pendant quelques secondes.

_-Écoute, j'ai réfléchi pour le bébé... Tu sais, on se demandait comment on allait faire pour la garde et tout._

-Oui, vu que tu voulais partir...

Sanji était anxieux. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que Nami voulait pour leur enfant et il espérait que quoi qu'elle ait décidé, ce serait pour le mieux. Pour le bébé et pour eux si possible.

-_Je vais accoucher fin mai normalement. L'université __va être__ assez sympa en me permettant de continuer mes études malgré les nombreux cours que je vais être amenés à manquer. Après, il me restera encore une année et je partirai à New York. C'est sûr maintenant. Le doyen m'a trouvé un excellent stage qui pourrait aboutir en offre d'embauche si tout se passe bien. Bien entendu, je reviendrai ensuite ici car mon maître de stage à deux galeries, une à New York et une à Paris. Je me rends bien compte que je ne pourrai pas lui offrir la stabilité qu'il mérite si je le prends avec moi, __d'autant__ que les premiers mois, mon maître de stage m'hébergera... Tu sais, c'est dur pour moi de te dire ça mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'élèves... Attention, je n'abandonne pas mes droits de mère e-_

-Oui, je sais. Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, notre enfant sera bien ici avec moi. Et quand elle sera un peu plus grande, on ira te rendre visite ou toi tu pourras venir. De toute façon, on va faire en sorte que vous vous voyez le plus possible avant ton départ !

Sanji crut entendre des sanglots de l'autre côté du combiné et il eut alors peur que son enthousiasme n'ait été trop présent.

-Nami ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_-Oui... C'est juste que ça va être dur... J'ai l'impression que je vais l'abandonner et que je suis égoïste…_

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Tu as toujours vécu pour l'art, ne te culpabilise pas pour ça. Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu essayeras de la voir le plus possible. Et bien sûr, je ferai de mon mieux également pour que tu puisses la voir. C'est autant ta fille que la mienne et je ne compte pas te l'enlever.

_-Oui, je sais..._

Elle renifla à l'autre bout du fil.

-_Au fait,_ j_'attends toujours ta liste pour les prénoms maintenant qu'on sait que c'est une fille. Si tu ne te dépêches pas de me la donner, je choisirais son nom toute seule. Et tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu ! _

-Oui... Désolé.

_-Allez, bisous. _

Elle raccrocha et Sanji poussa un petit soupir de bien-être. Il avait envie de sauter par tout tellement il était heureux. Il reporta son attention sur Gin qui l'avait invité à boire un verre et qui, devinant la raison de son trop plein d'émotion, répondit à son sourire.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça, t'as l'air d'un idiot.

-Ne sois pas jaloux de mon bonheur !

-Arrête de l'étaler alors. Mais bon, comme je sais que tu as eu des moments difficiles, je ne suis même pas jaloux mais juste content pour toi.

Sanji fut heureux des propos de Gin. Il but son verre cul sec avant de taper sur l'épaule de Gin.

-Allez, le prochain verre, c'est pour moi !

Paris, appartement de Zoro, 14h55

Luffy ne savait pas trop quoi dire. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu une seule seconde à ce que son frère leur annonce cette terrible nouvelle. Lui qui pensait qu'avec la mort de Joker et le procès des hommes de la Don Quichotte Family en cours, cette histoire était maintenant bel et bien finie…

-Pourquoi ? fit-il, la gorge nouée.

-Je... C'est dur à dire mais je n'y arrive pas tout seul. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que des spécialistes m'aident.

Luffy jeta un coup d'oeil à Sabo qui semblait tout aussi triste que lui. Il avait néanmoins un peu moins de mal à accepter la vérité.

-Comment ça se fait que t'en ai pris ? demanda Luffy.

Contrairement à Sabo, il ne savait pas tout de ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Les informations sur la drogue avaient été rendues publiques mais lui n'avait pas tenu à s'informer plus que ça. Il n'avait alors pas fait le rapprochement avec les bonbons que prenait autrefois son grand frère. Ace ne s'était pas senti d'en parler avec le Chapeau de paille non plus, il avait eu assez honte comme ça.

-Je ne savais pas ce que c'était ! fit Ace comme pour se justifier.

-Hum…

Luffy fixa son frère pendant un long moment avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras.

-Fais tout pour sortir le plus vite possible ! Je t'en prie...

Ace le serra aussi fort qu'il put, touché par sa tristesse.

Ace savait comment se sentait son petit frère. Ils avaient vécu séparés pendant tellement d'années, et Luffy avait été celui qui en avait le plus souffert, alors même s'il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Juste un peu, parce qu'il aimait son frère plus que tout et que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il aille bien.

-Bien sûr, petit frère. Je vais faire de mon mieux et me battre pour sortir le plus vite possible. Je ferai tout pour retrouver une vie normale.

-Je vais partir moi aussi, déclara Sabo de but en blanc.

Luffy lâcha Ace sous le coup de la surprise et se retourna vers le blond. Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés et semblait tenter de réunir tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve pour les regarder en face.

Sabo s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas voulu leur annoncer cela ainsi. Depuis que Koala lui avait parlé de cette mission en Afrique, il avait beaucoup réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre, il s'était même demandé si partir en valait vraiment le coup. Il avait toujours vécu avec Ace et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sans lui... Mais il était venu à Paris pour intégrer l'Armée Révolutionnaire, pour aider les gens. Pour changer le monde. Il se devait de se détacher de son frère. Il était temps de grandir.

Ace s'approcha de lui et voulut lui toucher l'épaule mais se ravisa. Il avait peur de la suite de cette discussion.

-Comment ça, tu pars ?

-Je pars pour l'Afrique du Nord.

Sabo avait enfin trouvé le courage de relever la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en Afrique du Nord ? Tu pars en vacances là-bas ?

Luffy fronça les sourcils devant le silence du blond.

-Bah alors?

-Tu vas vivre là-bas ?

Ace aussi était un peu inquiet de cette nouvelle. D'autant que son frère ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce projet de vie.

-Non, j'y vais pour du boulot, répondit-il, incertain.

-Pour du boulot ? Tu crois pas qu'il y a plus près comme boulot ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de bar qui recrutent à Paris ! lui fit remarquer Ace.

Décidément, il ne comprenait pas le choix de son frère.

Sabo entortilla ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Ses frères pensaient que son choix de venir vivre à la capitale avait été grandement motivé par le décès de sa mère et son envie de changement. Bien sûr, c'était en partie vrai mais ce n'était pas tout.

Sa rencontre avec Monkey D. Dragon et l'Armée Révolutionnaire avait été comme une révélation pour lui. Maintenant qu'il faisait partie de cette organisation, il avait l'impression de vivre vraiment, d'ouvrir enfin les yeux sur ce monde. Sabo avait toujours été intéressé par les autres, leurs problèmes et la misère du peuple. Il détestait l'injustice encore plus que ses deux frères. Alors bien sûr qu'il était heureux d'avoir rejoint l'Armée Révolutionnaire mais aujourd'hui, il avait peur. Peur que ses convictions, ce pour quoi il se battait, le séparent de ses frères.

Il aurait voulu être honnête avec eux mais il ne pouvait pas. Dragon avait été très clair avec lui sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas tant que le père du Chapeau de paille n'avait pas confiance en son fils et en Ace mais pour des raisons de sécurité, il valait mieux que les deux hommes restent ignorants sur le sujet. Il fallait bien comprendre que l'Armée Révolutionnaire était une organisation anti-gouvernementale et qu'elle n'était pas légale. Leurs membres étaient activement traqués par les forces de l'ordre, sans oublier que le chef de leur organisation était l'homme le plus recherché du monde. Leur dire la vérité ne ferait que leur apporter des problèmes supplémentaires et ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Certains militants étaient déjà tombés au combat, sans parler des nombreuses arrestations dont ils faisaient l'objet régulièrement.

C'était aussi et avant tout un ordre de son chef et Sabo devait s'y plier.

-Je sais bien, oui...

Sabo claqua sa langue sur son palais, un peu agacé. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

-Mais je pense que j'ai besoin de bouger, de changer d'air. Je crois qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Joker, ça me ferait du bien. Au final, j'ai été plus touché que ce que je pensais...

Sabo se sentait honteux d'utiliser l'attaque de l'hôtel Don Quichotte pour justifier son départ. Il savait combien son frère en avait souffert et aujourd'hui encore, il en payait le prix.

-Cette offre d'emploi tombe à pic. Ca va aussi me permettre de voyager un peu. J'ai toujours voulu voir le monde e-

-Et c'est une occasion en or, c'est ça ? termina Ace pour lui.

Sabo acquiesça simplement.

-Ah OK... Bah c'est cool pour toi, alors ! fit Luffy, encore hésitant sur la marche à suivre. T'y vas pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-il après réflexion en s'efforçant de sourire un minimum.

Sabo lui-même ne semblait pas si heureux que ça.

-Deux ans. Peut-être moins, peut-être plus... Ça dépend.

Ace et Luffy écarquillèrent les yeux, sidérés. Deux ans, c'était long quand même ! Ace avait envie de protester, de dire quelque chose mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Lui aussi allait partir après tout. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Luffy.

-Pourquoi aussi longtemps ?!

Il avait pensé que Sabo partirait seulement deux ou trois mois. Deux ans, c'était beaucoup trop ! Le Chapeau de paille était soudainement réticent à l'idée de le laisser partir.

-Ça ne dépend pas de moi, Luffy.

Même à Sabo, cet argument semblait risible.

-Écoute, Luffy, sa décision est déjà prise, intervint le brun. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Luffy n'ajouta rien d'autre. Ace et lui savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à y redire. Sabo était assez grand pour prendre des décisions tout seul. Ils devaient juste se réjouir pour lui et si jamais la tristesse était trop grande, ils iraient s'isoler un petit moment pour reprendre un peu leurs esprits. De toute façon, ils allaient rester en contact. Ils s'aimaient énormément et la distance n'était pas quelque chose qui pourrait les séparer si facilement. C'est ce qu'ils se disaient pour tenir en tout cas.

Luffy et Ace firent un câlin au blond qui se sentit bien mieux soudainement. Il avait eu peur que ses frères lui en veuillent de partir, surtout lorsque Ace traversait une période aussi difficile.

-Bon, c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais je dois retrouver Usopp ! Apparemment, il a un truc super important à me montrer... On se revoit très vite ! Vous avez pas intérêt à partir sans me dire au revoir !

La tristesse du Chapeau de paille n'échappa pas à ses frères. Ni le fait qu'aller voir Usopp était plus un moyen de fuir qu'autre chose. Pourtant, Ace rentra dans son jeu. Il espérait que le meilleur ami de son frère pourrait lui changer les idées.

-Bien sûr, tu nous prends pour qui ?

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots accompagnés de sourires avant que Luffy ne parte enfin retrouver son ami.

Paris, 12 arrondissement, 22h10

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de reprendre sa marche. Et voilà, il était perdu... Ça faisait un moment que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Bon, en même temps, il se promenait souvent avec quelqu'un justement pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. C'était une tactique subtile pour ne pas dire que seul, il se perdrait sûrement. Sauf que là, il était seul et que comme attendu, il s'était perdu.

Les bâtiments ne lui disaient rien. Peut-être n'était-il jamais venu par ici ? Si c'était le cas, ça n'allait pas vraiment l'aider. Il y avait bien quelques personnes, très peu ici et là, mais il refusait de leur demander de l'aide.

Il arriva dans une ruelle un peu sombre et se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il rebrousse chemin. Il haussa les épaules avant de se dire que de toute façon, il était déjà perdu alors il continua son chemin. C'était de la faute de Mihawk tout ça. Son ancien mentor l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour lui demander de venir chez lui. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Zoro marcha quelques minutes dans le calme avant de se retourner et d'apercevoir une jeune femme un peu plus loin derrière lui. Il la fixa longuement, troublé. Il se rappela alors d'une situation similaire où il avait dû se battre avec Dellinger pour sauver Ace. Il reprit son chemin mais resta tout de même vigilant. Il espérait réellement que cette femme était juste une simple passante car avec sa forme physique actuelle, il ne pensait pas pouvoir se battre avec une mercenaire surentraînée.

Il continua sa route en accélérant toujours plus et se trouva pitoyable. Quel incroyable mercenaire il faisait, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Stresser à l'approche d'une jeune femme et se monter la tête…

Zoro revint à la réalité en sentant un fil de fer toucher sa gorge. Sa respiration se bloqua et son corps se mit en action tout seul. Il se baissa à temps et c'est dans une roulade contrôlée qu'il se dégagea de la dangereuse prise. Il se releva rapidement, non sans grimacer, et fixa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il l'avait à peine sentie s'approcher. Il devait rester sur ses gardes car quelque chose lui disait que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il l'observa plus attentivement pour essayer de jauger de sa forme physique. Peut-être arriverait-il à déceler une faille qui lui permettrait de prendre l'avantage.

La jeune femme était blonde avec de longs cheveux légèrement ondulés. Habillée d'une robe courte quelque peu moulante, elle lui faisait face et son regard derrière ses lunettes ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Zoro se surprit à se dire qu'il préférait Dellinger. Au moins celui-ci avait eu l'air plus sympathique et moins dangereux.

L'ancien sabreur pensa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance...

-Merde!

Zoro se recula légèrement pour laisser une distance de sécurité entre eux. Assez pour se défendre en cas d'attaque ou attaquer si une occasion se présentait. Il continua à observer la femme qui lui faisait face et se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il ne l'avait jamais vue et n'était pas sur une mission qui aurait pu impliquer sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Rorornoa Zoro, 20 ans, numéro 10 des Supernovae, fit soudainement la jeune femme d'une voix calme. Spécificités : se bat avec trois sabres, grande force physique et une résistance à toute épreuve. Sens de l'orientation inexistant. Dernière recrue de l'organisation criminelle et homosexuel, termina-t-elle.

-On s'en fout de ça ! T'es qui, toi ?!

La jeune femme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de jeter un regard noir à Zoro.

-Je suis Kalifa. Je fais partie du Cp9.

-Cp9 ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Cipher Pol.9, mais là n'est pas la question. Qui dirige l'organisation des Supernovae ?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire !

-Soit.

Kalifa s'approcha de lui, un fil de fer à la main.

Lyon, centre ville, 22h45

Jewerly vida son verre et se jeta aussitôt sur sa cinquième assiette de lasagnes. Un serveur passa près d'elle et elle lui demanda de lui apporter une bouteille de leur plus grand cru ainsi que trois assiettes de profiteroles et deux de royal au chocolat. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le courage de lui refuser cette demande et de lui signaler que le restaurant allait fermer dans une petite demi-heure. Cette femme avec son appétit d'ogre lui faisait un peu peur à vrai dire.

Jewerly avait toujours été une grande mangeuse. En plus, elle ne prenait pas un seul gramme alors elle en profitait. Plus jeunes, Law avait voulu l'étudier pour savoir comment son estomac pouvait contenir autant de nutriments sans qu'elle se sente mal ou que son ventre n'explose. Bien sûr, elle avait refusé. Servir de cobaye humain à cet ado psychopathe, et puis quoi encore ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finissait ses desserts et arborait un sourire face aux merveilleuses saveurs qu'elle avait pu goûter. Encore dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment seulement qu'un homme avait pris place à ses côtés.

-Bonsoir, je suis Rob Lucci.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux nombreuses assiettes vides qui jonchaient la table.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que vous aviez une faim de loup ! Ça fait du bien de voir enfin des femmes manger sans penser au moindre gramme qu'elles vont prendre.

Jewerly observa sans se cacher le jeune homme qui était à sa table. Il avait les cheveux longs et, fait assez étrange, il était accompagné par un pigeon. Une petite barbe pour compléter le tableau ainsi qu'un chapeau. Musclé, grand, sourire jovial et une attitude qui mettait à l'aise. Un grand séducteur sûrement. Tout à fait le genre de la jeune femme.

-Il faut savoir se faire plaisir dans la vie.

-Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

-Je pense que j'ai assez bu et manger comme ça. A moins que vous ne vouliez me saouler davantage pour arriver à vos fins plus facilement ?

Ils partagèrent un petit rire devant les propos de Jewerly.

-Bien sûr que non.

Il s'approcha d'elle et plongea son regard dans celui de sa proie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir ce que je veux.

Jewerly resta muette, hypnotisée par le regard charmeur du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre d'attention. La plupart du temps, les hommes la fuyaient.

-Voyez-vous ça, fit-elle en affichant un large sourire.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'il lui plaisait. Jewerly se recula, croisa ses jambes et l'observa longuement.

-Vous pouvez par contre régler l'addition. Ça m'arrangerait beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Cette fois-ci, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Après avoir discuté encore une dizaine de minutes, ils quittèrent le restaurant sous l'oeil ravi du serveur qui n'avait pas eu à mettre Jewerly dehors...

Lucci proposa à la jeune femme de la raccompagner, ce qui la surprit. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire oui car il était hors de question qu'elle l'emmène à la base des Supernovae. Cependant, elle avait peur de froisser l'homme si elle refusait. Surtout quand elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui maintenant. Qui sait, s'il lui plaisait assez, pourquoi ne pas le revoir ?

Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il la désirait, que malgré son petit discours de gentleman, il n'avait qu'une envie, la mettre dans son lit. Elle était gênée de se l'avouer mais elle aussi. La jeune femme partait en mission dans deux jours dans le sud de la France et elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps exactement mais elle était sûre de ne pas revenir avant un moment. Et donc, aucune chance de revoir ce très séduisant Rob Lucci.

Toute à sa réflexion, Jewelry fronça les sourcils. Elle en avait marre que sa vie de mercenaire l'empêche de faire des rencontres.

-Un problème ? demanda le brun devant le silence de la jeune femme.

Jewerly observa Lucci d'un oeil critique. Il était musclé mais pas autant que Zoro. Il avait une posture assez particulière qui montrait qu'il s'entraînait dur. Peut-être pratiquait-il un sport de combat ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Il était aussi doux et drôle. Et puis ce sourire...

-Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi…

Jewerly s'était rapprochée du jeune homme pour lui susurrer ces doux mots à l'oreille. Rob Lucci esquissa un sourire, ravi de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Il savait très bien ce que la jeune femme avait sous-entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucci et Jewerly étaient tendrement enlacés, partageant baisers et caresses. Jewerly était loin d'être une fille facile mais cet homme l'attirait beaucoup et elle appréciait son audace. Elle avait demandé un peu plus tôt à l'homme où il habitait et celui-ci, ravi, s'était fait un plaisir de l'y conduire.

Malheureusement, le couple n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre d'arriver jusqu'à l'appartement de Lucci. En bas de l'immeuble, cachés par la pénombre de la nuit et les quelques poubelles ici et là, Jewerly profitait d'être dans les bras d'un homme qui lui plaisait. Le cadre était loin d'être idyllique ni même romantique mais peu importe. Les rues étaient désertes, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici à part eux.

Jewerly n'était pas sûre que la présence des passants aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient que quelques étages à monter mais le désir était trop fort. Parce que c'était de ça dont il était question, et certainement pas d'amour.

-On monte? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais avant de la poignarder à l'abdomen.

Paris, 12 arrondissement, 23h01

-Parle !

Kalifa resserra sa prise sur Zoro en fronçant les sourcils. Les fils avaient l'air de couteaux sur la peau du mercenaire et l'air se faisait quasi inexistant maintenant.

Zoro tenait bon. Hors de question qu'il se laisse battre par une femme et qu'elle le tue. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, quelqu'un passerait par cette ruelle en particulier pour rentrer chez lui ? Kalifa serait alors obligée de s'enfuir pour éviter les ennuis. Mais ça restait peu probable. Elle allait sûrement chercher à se débarrasser de lui au plus vite après avoir obtenu les informations qu'elle désirait.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le CP9 en avait après Shanks et dans leur quête du Graal, ils comptaient éliminer tous les membres des Supernovae. Peut-être même n'était-il pas le seul à subir ce genre d'attaque ? Il se devait à tout prix de survivre pour en informer les autres.

-Le chef Sakazuki nous a dit que tu étais le plus faible mais je dois dire que tu es très résistant.

Elle relâcha sa prise et fit quelque pas en observant le vert.

-De toute façon, si toi tu ne parles pas, Jewerly le fera. Rob Lucci est le meilleur dans ce genre de mission et peu importe l'entraînement qu'elle a subi, elle parlera.

-Le chef Sak- Sakazuki ?

Zoro toussa et ouvrit grand la bouche pour faire entrer le plus d'air possible dans ses poumons.

-T'es de la police ?!

-Peu importe.

Zoro sentit une sueur froide le prendre. C'était bien plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Il essaya de se relever mais Kalifa ne le laissa pas faire. Elle était persuadée que Rob Lucci obtiendrait quelque chose de Jewerly alors elle était déterminée à se débarrasser de lui. D'un geste rapide, elle enroula son fil meurtrier autour du cou de Zoro qui, épuisé par la précédente attaque, eut bien du mal à se défendre.

Petit à petit, l'air se vidait de ses poumons et la vie commençait doucement à le quitter. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il ne savait même pas à quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la mort sauf la fois où il s'était pris une balle au Baratie mais sincèrement, il ne pensait pas se retrouver dans une situation où il la côtoierait à nouveau si vite.

Cette fois, il avait la certitude qu'il manquerait à des gens. Il laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps et ferma les yeux. Il voulait se battre mais il n'en était plus capable…

Soudain, il sentit Kalifa le relâcher et tomber lourdement par terre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Sakazuki veut à Shanks mais s'il s'attaque à mon élève, c'est avec moi qu'il aura des problèmes.

Mihawk retira son épée qu'il avait enfoncée de toute sa longueur dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Celle-ci retomba par terre sans vie.

Après ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin, il s'était inquiété pour Zoro. La police n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt. Il avait alors demandé au vert de venir le voir pour lui parler de tout et en quelque sorte le mettre en garde. Malheureusement, Zoro avait tardé. Mihawk ne s'était pas trop inquiété au début, connaissant la capacité du vert à se perdre mais le temps avait passé et son inquiétude avait augmenté. N'y tenant plus, il avait décidé de partir à la recherche de son élève. Il était heureux de l'avoir fait.

L'épéiste nettoya son épée avant de la ranger. Il s'approcha de Zoro qui venait de tomber dans les pommes et soupira en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ça tout seul. Il fallait soigner Zoro, qui décidément n'avait pas de chance, et aussi s'occuper du corps de la jeune femme. Il devait se dépêcher. Laisser le corps sans vie ici trop longtemps était risqué.

Mihawk serra les poings, énervé. Il aurait dû prévenir Shanks de ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt.

Lyon, centre ville, 23h40

Jewerly souffrait. Elle avait déjà connu bon nombre de souffrances dans sa vie mais jamais elle n'avait souhaité mourir pour y mettre fin. Cet homme était fort, elle le voyait à présent. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée de lui, n'ayant pas senti une quelconque arme pendant qu'elle l'avait caressé. Pour cause, celui-ci s'était emparé de son propre poignard.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Lucci avait profité de la plaquer contre un mur et de soulever l'une ses cuisses pour mieux se coller à elle pour prendre l'arme. Jewerly s'en voulait d'être tombée dans le panneau de cet enfoiré. Ils avaient joué et elle avait perdu. Elle ne s'était pas du tout méfiée, même pas du fait qu'il porte des gants. Elle s'était juste dit que c'était normal parce qu'il faisait un peu froid.

Après l'avoir poignardée, Rob Lucci avait enfoncé sa main dans la plaie béante, la faisant hurler de douleur et de désespoir. Il voulait savoir le nom du chef de l'organisation des Supernovae. Lucci ne s'inquiétait même pas des cris de la jeune femme. Dans ce quartier assez chaud, ce genre de nuisance sonore était monnaie courante.

-Quand Roger était encore vivant, un jeune homme aurait été souvent aperçu à ses côtés. Impossible de mettre la main sur lui dans les fichiers de l'Etat, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il fixa la pauvre femme qui tremblait sous la douleur et la fraîcheur de la nuit.

-Tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Jewerly hésita à parler. Elle avait beau savoir que dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il la tuerait, elle hésitait. La douleur était telle que peu lui importait de mourir tant qu'elle pouvait échapper à sa cruauté. Dire que la seule fois où elle se laissait ouvertement draguer, elle en payait le prix. De sa vie en plus.

Elle pensa aux autres membres de l'organisation. Elle ne voulait pas les trahir et si elle donnait la confirmation que Rob Lucci attendait, il irait directement s'attaquer à Shanks et laisserait les autres tranquilles. Shanks pouvait s'en sortir, il était fort, très fort. Mais pouvait-elle trahir l'homme qui avait été un modèle pour elle plus jeune ?

-Alors ?

Il sortit sa main de la plaie de Jewerly et de ses doigts ensanglantés, reprit son couteau et l'enfonça dans la blessure de Jewerly, lui ouvrant doucement le ventre.

-Va te faire foutre, connard ! cracha-t-elle douloureusement.

Rob Lucci lui fit un sourire amical avant de l'égorger d'un geste rapide et professionnel. Le mercenaire la contempla quelques secondes avant d'effacer les traces de son passage et de partir la mine sombre avec son pigeon sur son épaule.

Lui qui pensait que Jewerly faisait partie des plus faibles de l'organisation et qu'elle parlerait facilement... Il s'était trompé. Il espéra que Kalifa ait eu plus de succès avec Zoro que lui avec Jewerly.

Lyon, base des Supernovae, 9 mars 2014, 05h40

Shanks contempla son verre de cognac, les yeux hagards. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'enterrement de Jewerly. Un triste jour pour son organisation et la pluie qui ne cessait de battre semblait lui donner raison.

Jewerly comme beaucoup des autres membres de l'organisation n'avait plus de famille et pour le bien des Supernovae, même plus d'identité. Shanks réalisait qu'elle allait malheureusement être enterrée comme ça, qu'elle serait juste un cercueil et une pierre tombale de plus dans un immense cimetière qui en contenait déjà trop. Même si ça le blessait, il ne pouvait pas lui accorder l'enterrement qu'elle méritait. La police les surveillait apparemment. Ça, plus l'attaque de Zoro...

Son organisation était clairement menacée. Aikanu était maintenant prêt à tout mais aller jusqu'à utiliser le Cp9, il n'y aurait jamais cru.

Shanks s'en voulait en tant que chef de ne pas avoir pu protéger ses hommes... Il les avaient vus grandir et s'épanouir pour la plupart. Ils étaient maintenant une famille, une famille endeuillée...

Shanks balança son verre de cognac sans même y goûter. Il ne laisserait plus ce genre de drame arriver. Roger avait été un bon chef, personne n'avait jamais osé s'attaquer aux Supernovae et ceux qui en connaissaient l'existence ne pouvaient plus en parler. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Avant que Aikanu ne se mette en travers de leur chemin.

Shanks se promit que bientôt, Aikanu connaîtrait le même sort. Il ne laisserait plus personne faire du mal à sa famille.

-Ça va ?

Yassop se tenait à l'entrée du bureau du roux et regardait son ami, inquiet.

-Non... Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

-Elle n'a rien dit te concernant, l'informa-t-il.

-Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte.

-Je suis désolé... Ce n'était pas un reproche en soi.

Le Roux se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-De toute façon, j'ai dit aux autres que si le Cp9 s'en prenait à eux, qu'ils donnent tout de suite mon nom. Même mon adresse s'ils veulent, lâcha le roux, amer.

-Tu sais qu'ils ne le feront jamais, l'avertit son ami.

Yassop observa Shanks tristement. Il pouvait comprendre combien le chef se sentait coupable. Pour une fois, ils avaient affaire à des adversaires peut-être plus forts qu'eux. Mais peu importe, ils ne se laisseraient pas faire.

-Shanks, X-Drake est arrivé et il a les renseignements que tu veux.

Sans se soucier d'interrompre une conversation, Kidd était entré dans le bureau du chef.

-Bien, j'arrive.

-Faut pas t'en faire pour Jewerly. C'était la plus faible. J'ai toujours su que ce serait la première à mourir.

Shanks le fixa longuement, ne sachant pas si Kidd était sérieux ou s'il blaguait.

-J'aurais aimé me tromper, ajouta-t-il finalement et Shanks soupira.

-On aurait tous aimé que ça se passe autrement, Kidd. Allons-y, ne faisons pas trop attendre X-Drake.

-Ouais.

Montreuil, Maison de Kaya, 10h08

Kaya profita encore pendant quelques minutes de pouvoir admirer Usopp qui pour une fois était calme. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il dormait. C'était amusant de le voir ainsi, le jeune homme toujours énergique et dynamique passait son temps à courir partout et à faire des bêtises avec son meilleur ami. Heureusement, le monde du travail avait réussi à l'assagir un peu.

Le temps où ils jouaient encore ensemble le week-end était passé ainsi que la tournée des bonbons à Halloween. Ils avaient grandi, avaient changé mais restaient toujours soudés. Et après plusieurs semaines, ils avaient enfin réussi à tous se réunir pour s'amuser. Ils étaient partis en boîte de nuit avant de tous venir dormir chez Kaya.

Tous les amis du lycée étaient là et ça remplissait de joie la jeune fille. De plus, elle se réveillait aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie après une merveilleuse soirée et une nuit des plus magiques...

Kaya sortit du lit avec un dernier regard pour Usopp et sans s'attarder sur le filet de bave qu'il avait au coin des lèvres, déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il était encore tôt mais la jeune héritière n'avait jamais été une lève tard et elle avait l'habitude de se lever à l'aube pour réviser ses cours. Ou encore de se coucher tard, s'endormant sur ses cours ou au téléphone avec Usopp ou une amie.

Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, Kaya alla dans la cuisine où Rebbeca mangeait déjà ses céréales.

-Tu es déjà levée ?

Kaya pensait être la seule debout à cette heure-là.

-Oui, j'ai mal dormi...

-Oh… Tu avais froid peut-être ?

Kaya, en bonne maîtresse de maison, s'inquiétait pour son amie.

-Non, t'inquiète.

Rebbeca esquissa un sourire qui rassura son amie.

-C'est juste qu'hier, j'avais proposé à Wiper de venir mais il a refusé. On s'est un peu disputé à cause de ça d'ailleurs... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait aucun effort pour apprendre à vous connaître.

Kaya ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas empirer les choses mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la seule fois où elle l'avait vu c'était au pique-nique qu'avait organisé Luffy. Ça faisait un petit moment maintenant.

-Peut-être qu'il ne nous trouve pas assez mature ou qu'il n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt que nous, tout simplement. Il est plus âgé après tout.

-Peut-être... mais j'aimerais bien qu'il fasse des efforts, soupira la jeune femme

-Oui, je comprends mais ne t'inquiète pas trop. Parle avec lui, ça ira sans doute mieux après.

Kaya lui sourit et Rebecca, touché par la gentillesse de son amie, esquissa un léger sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de discuter d'autre chose avant d'allumer la télévision. À cette heure-là un dimanche matin, il n'y avait pas grand-chose alors les filles n'écoutaient que d'une oreille distraite les informations d'un certain journaliste sur une mystérieuse affaire de meurtre.

-C'est bizarre cette histoire, commença Rebecca.

La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment suivi cette affaire mais elle en connaissait assez pour être dégoûtée. La victime était apparemment morte dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Ça me fait un peu peur… Cette femme avait à peu près le même âge que nous, fit Kaya, pas très rassurée.

-Arrête de te dire ça ou tu vas t'empêcher de vivre. On doit juste faire attention et rester vigilant. Et puis d'après ce qu'ils disent, c'était un règlement de compte ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Mouais...

Kaya espérait sincèrement que son amie avait raison.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Bah alors, t'en fais une de ces têtes ! Y a un problème ? Parce que j'ai l'impression de parler tout seul.

-Ça, c'est parce que t'es narcissique et que tu aimes t'entendre parler, répliqua le vert.

-Non, c'est juste parce que tu es d'une compagnie tellement '' agréable '' que je dois faire la conversation pour deux, histoire de meubler le silence.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant Sanji vraiment stupide.

-Tiens, ton café. Attention, c'est chaud.

-Merci.

Sanji prit place sur les genoux de Zoro en faisant attention avec son café.

-Tu prends ça comment ?

-De devenir père ? s'étonna Sanji.

-Ouais.

-Bah tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à l'idée maintenant. Et là, je peux te dire que franchement, je suis très heureux et que j'ai hâte de gâter ma petite choupinette !

-Je crois que si tu continues à l'appeler comme ça, elle va pas te laisser le plaisir de la gâter longtemps, rigola l'ancien mercenaire.

-La ferme, espèce de salade ! Tu gâches mes rêves !

Ayant terminé sa tasse de café, Sanji la posa par terre et se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Et toi ?

* * *

Le Cp9 n'aura pas mit longtemps avant de passer à l'action! Et si Zoro a survécu ce n'est pas le cas de Jewerly malheureusement...

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! ;)


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...Chapitre 39

Lyon, base des Supernovae, 12 mars 2014, 06h38

-Le CP9 a décidé de nous déclarer la guerre, exposa calmement Shanks. Sakazuki est un homme dangereux qui a soif de pouvoir et de gloire. Il n'est pas à sous-estimer mais nous non plus...

Le roux fit bien attention à fixer chacun de ses hommes.

-Il croit qu'il peut s'en prendre à nous et s'en tirer sans une égratignure, que nous ne répliquerons pas. Il est peut-être temps qu'il se réveille un peu et qu'il apprenne qu'on ne s'en prend pas aux Supernovae impunément.

Shanks fixa à nouveau ses hommes, aussi déterminés que lui à se venger du CP9.

-On va lancer la contre-attaque et croyez-moi, Sakazuki ne s'en relèvera pas.

Le discours de Shanks avait suffi à renforcer la motivation de ses troupes. Tous étaient en colère après ce qui était arrivé à Jewerly. En plus, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment aimé la police.

-Pourquoi Roronoa n'est pas là ?

Il y eut un petit silence gêné ou chacun jeta des petits coups d'œil autour de soi. Urouge avait posé la question que tous les mercenaires se posaient.

-Ils l'ont eu aussi ? reprit-il, inquiet.

-Non... Apparemment, Mihawk a du mal à le laisser quitter le nid, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Même si c'est plus compliqué que ça…

À vrai dire, Shanks aurait préféré que l'ancien sabreur comme tous les autres mercenaires assiste à la réunion. Mihawk avait refusé car Zoro ne faisait plus partie des Supernovae. De plus, il n'était plus en capacité de se battre convenablement, du moins pas contre les agents du CP9. Shanks n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de céder, n'ayant pas d'argument valable à opposer au brun.

-Il a vraiment eu de la chance. Échapper au Cp9 n'est pas quelque chose d'aisé. Il doit la vie à Mihawk, expliqua-t-il devant les regards étonnés de ses hommes.

Law releva tellement vite sa tête qu'elle craqua. Il ignorait que Zoro avait été attaqué par le CP9 ! Il sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Pourtant, Zoro n'avait rien et c'était le plus important. Shanks avait raison, ils devaient se débarrasser du CP9. Qui sait qui serait le prochain...

-S'il va bien, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? insista X-Drake à qui la réponse de Shanks ne suffisait pas.

-Zoro ne fait plus partie de l'organisation, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là, avoua leur chef.

-Pourquoi ?

Shanks assassinat Urouge du regard.

-Sa dernière mission lui a laissé des blessures assez conséquentes. Il n'est plus en mesure d'assurer... son poste.

Law sentit des regards se poser sur lui mais personne n'osa l'interroger.

Shanks continua de parler pendant quelques minutes encore, le temps de donner ses derniers ordres, puis tout le monde s'en alla.

Peu après, le roux se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Son regard fut alors attiré par la photo sur son bureau. Elle y était depuis tant d'années qu'il ne saurait dire combien exactement. Longtemps car la plupart des plus jeunes membres, dont Zoro, Kidd, et Jewerly étaient encore des enfants dessus.

Shanks la prit dans ses mains et se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se mettre en colère. Il était naturellement détendu et fêtard, et il avait toujours su être à l'écoute des problèmes des autres. Personne ne l'avait vraiment déjà vu en colère. Agacé, oui, mais c'était tout. S'amuser et profiter de la vie, suivre ses rêves, voilà comment il était. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer et qui le mettaient dans un état de colère extrême.

Il reposa le cadre photo sur son bureau et sortit à son tour.

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 10h11

-T'es sûr que t'as rien oublié ?

Sabo sortit sa liste et commença à ouvrir la valise de son frère. Amusé, Ace l'arrêta.

-Sabo, arrête. J'ai déjà vérifié ma valise plusieurs fois et j'ai tout! J'ai l'impression que t'es encore plus stressé que moi ! sourit-il.

-Bah un peu quand même...

Attendrit, Ace le prit dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi !

Luffy les rejoignit pour un câlin qui amusa beaucoup le trio. Marco resta quant à lui en retrait. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'aux trois frères.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'Ace partait pour le centre de désintoxication. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup de progrès depuis quelques temps mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe et savait qu'à la moindre rechute, il faudrait tout recommencer, encore et encore... Il savait avoir la volonté nécessaire pour le faire mais sans aide, ce serait dur, très dur. Il ne regrettait pas son choix même si ça l'obligeait à quitter pendant quelques temps ses proches. Il savait que c'était pour mieux les retrouver.

-Ça va faire bizarre... Ace va partir et à la fin du mois, c'est Sabo qui va s'en aller... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi, tout seul ? se lamenta alors Luffy.

Il avait l'impression de revenir un an plus tôt quand ses frères n'étaient pas encore à Paris.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu verras même pas le temps passer, occupé comme tu le seras avec un certain brun, s'amusa Ace.

-Sans parler d'une petite bande de fous prête à tout pour s'amuser ! enchaîna Sabo.

Luffy esquissa un sourire, d'accord avec eux. Il avait toujours su s'occuper, s'amuser et se débrouiller et cela même sans ses frères.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement ou personne ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Les bagages de Ace étaient bouclés. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Il ne partait pas en vacances après tout… Il était prêt à partir et retarder l'inévitable ne servait pas à grand-chose. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient tous levés, à courir partout dans l'appartement pour voir si rien n'avait été oublié. Ils avaient également prit un long petit-déjeuner, parlant de ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'ils seraient de nouveau réunis.

-C'est dommage que Zoro ne soit pas là…

-Ouais, il est chez les flics, soupira Sabo.

Il était embêté pour son ami qu'il soit obligé de passer la moitié de son temps dans les locaux de la police.

Zoro avait reçu quelques jours auparavant une convocation l'obligeant à se rendre au poste. Rien de dramatique, c'était juste pour recueillir son témoignage et lui poser quelques questions. Sabo était pourtant sûr que la police cachait quelque chose. Le procès sur l'affaire Joker avançait bien et ils n'avaient pas besoin de convoquer de nouveau le vert. A moins qu'ils n'aient compris que Zoro faisait partie d'une organisation de mercenaires…

-Il a pris un abonnement ou quoi ? rigola Luffy.

-Peut-être, lâcha Ace, déçu de ne pas voir son ami avant de partir.

-Bon, on se dit au revoir maintenant ou plus tard ? les coupa Sabo.

L'heure tournait et il était plus que tant qu'il y aille.

-Vaut mieux maintenant comme ça, si quelqu'un veut pleurer, personne ne le verra dehors ! répondit le brun. Allez viens, p'tit frère.

Luffy se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère. Luffy était triste mais ils avaient déjà été séparé bien plus longtemps que ça. Après tout, Ace et Sabo avaient habité longtemps à Lyon et lui à Paris et à cette époque, ils ne se voyaient pas tant que ça. Le Chapeau de paille était déjà heureux d'avoir pu vivre pratiquement un an avec ses frères, d'avoir pu partager tant de choses avec eux. Et puis sans eux, il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à sortir avec son Traffy'. Sans leur soutien, il aurait sûrement abandonné avant. Le jour où il avait vu Law avec une femme avait été si horrible pour lui…

Luffy esquissa un sourire. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça.

-Reste pas là-bas trop longtemps !

-Compte sur moi.

Ace n'avait aucune envie de s'y éterniser.

Ace qui avait toujours Luffy dans ses bras fit signe à Sabo de les rejoindre. Le blond partait lui aussi à la fin du mois et c'était pour Ace sans doute la seule occasion de lui dire convenablement au revoir. Deux ans, c'était long. D'autant que lui et Sabo avaient pratiquement toujours vécu ensemble.

-T'essaieras de prendre plein de photos, Sab', j'espère !

-J'y vais pas en vacances tu sais, Luffy, rigola à moitié le blond.

Si seulement son petit frère savait…

-Peut-être mais tu peux quand même essayer de prendre des photos ! T'y retourneras peut-être jamais, insista le Chapeau de paille.

-Je veux bien que tu me ramènes un souvenir, moi, approuva Ace.

-Moi aussi !

Sabo soupira devant l'enthousiasme de ses deux frères. Il trouverait sûrement quelque chose pour Ace et Luffy s'ils y tenaient tant que ça.

-Tes affaires sont dans la voiture, les interrompit l'écrivain qui s'était absenté quelques minutes pour charger le coffre.

-Ah, oui…

Ace se sépara à regret de ses frères et rejoignit son compagnon.

-A plus, les gars !

Ace n'attendit pas davantage, prit la main de Marco et sortit de l'appartement. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence avant que le brun ne s'arrête soudainement dans le hall. Marco resta à ses côtés, toujours aussi silencieux. Ils n'avaient même pas encore quitté l'immeuble mais peu importe, si Ace avait besoin de temps, il en aurait.

-C'est dur..., souffla Ace.

-Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile.

Ace se tourna vers le blond et le regarda longuement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de serrer son pull blanc et noir. Marco comprit très vite le message et attira le blond contre lui. Ace avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer devant ses frères, pour rester fort, mais il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer plus vulnérable avec l'écrivain.

Paris, Police municipale, 10h35

Smoker fixa Zoro, impassible. Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant qu'il interrogeait le jeune homme sur les événements du 14 décembre. Smoker devait faire preuve de tact et d'intelligence. Zoro n'était accusé de rien et avait déjà donné son témoignage à la police. Officiellement, il était seulement là pour répondre à une ou deux questions par rapport à la mort de Joker. La dernière fois que Coby l'avait interrogé à l'hôpital, le jeune homme encore convalescent n'avait pas vraiment pu répondre. La police lui avait alors laissé du temps pour récupérer et pour se souvenir et il avait utilisé ce prétexte pour demander une nouvelle convocation à son chef qui n'avait pu qu'accepter.

-Faîtes un effort, grogna Smoker en crachant la fumée de son cigare.

-C'est vraiment très flou, insista Zoro.

L'ancien sabreur savait ce que le policier essayait de faire. Mihawk l'avait prévenu des intentions de la police et il avait eu le temps de se préparer. Smoker ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait. Zoro n'appréciait pas d'être dans le collimateur des forces de l'ordre car ça voulait juste dire plus d'ennuis pour lui et avec ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Le policier qui l'interrogeait était un homme intelligent et avec de l'instinct. Il devait la jouer serré s'il voulait réussir à le berner.

-Je voudrais pas dire de connerie, surtout que je suis sûr de rien, commença Zoro.

-Dites toujours.

-D'accord… Quand l'attaque a commencé, j'étais rentré dans l'hôtel pour demander mon chemin. J'ai tendance à me perdre un peu trop facilement… D'habitude, je demande jamais mon chemin, fierté oblige.

Zoro n'ajouta pas qu'en vérité, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était perdu et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne demandait presque jamais son chemin...

-Le réceptionniste a essayé de m'expliquer mais je comprenais rien alors il est parti dans un de ses bureaux pour chercher une carte de la ville, pensant que ce serait plus simple.

Smoker hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

-C'est là qu'on a entendu un bruit.

Zoro fit une pause, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

-On n'a pas tout de suite compris. Je me souviens qu'on s'est regardé avec les autres personnes dans le hall pendant quelques secondes, un peu perdus. Un deuxième bruit a retenti et là, on a tout de suite compris que c'était des explosifs mais on savait pas encore que c'était un attentat.

Le policier fronça les sourcils mais Zoro n'y prêta pas attention.

-Le réceptionniste a couru dans le couloir et a donné quelques directives à certains employés avant de partir je sais pas où.

-Et vous l'avez suivi.

-Ouais. Je pouvais pas rester juste comme ça alors que quelque chose de grave se passait. J'étais plus costaud que l'employé de l'hôtel alors je me suis dit que je lui serais peut-être utile. Alors je l'ai suivi de l'autre côté... Dans l'autre partie de l'hôtel. C'était...

Zoro ferma les yeux, réfléchissant cette fois-ci réellement à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Comme une scène de guerre. Y avait des hommes qui courraient partout, je savais même pas quoi faire ni où aller. J'ai vite croisé un groupe d'hommes de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ou quelque chose comme ça qui m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait et qu'il fallait que je dégage.

-L'Armée Révolutionnaire ?

-C'est comme ça qu'ils ont dit qu'ils s'appelaient, fit Zoro. Une fois encore, je suis resté et j'ai aidé comme j'ai pu. Je savais pas si quelqu'un avait prévenu les flics et je m'en foutais. De toute façon dans l'action, j'y pensais à peine. C'est après que c'est devenu flou. Je me suis retrouvé avec ce type, Joker. On se battait, je sais même plus pourquoi ni comment. Et puis un homme est venu.

-Un membre de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ?

-Non. Enfin, je crois pas. Je me rappelle pas de son visage ni de son nom. Par contre, je me souviens de sa silhouette.

\- Décrivez-le-moi, lui ordonna Smoker.

-Il était grand. Genre, vraiment très grand.

Le policier acquiesça.

-Il était plutôt enrobé, même plus que légèrement. Je me souviens aussi de son rire et de ses cheveux. Je crois qu'il avait les cheveux mi-longs, noirs. Mais je pourrais me tromper, laissa-t-il entendre. Et puis, il avait une épée. Enfin, non, plutôt un katana.

Smoker s'adossa un peu plus à son fauteuil et observa Zoro d'un regard inquisiteur. Jusqu'à présent, son témoignage concordait avec le rapport de Coby. La seule différence était le souvenir de cette silhouette.

-Pourquoi vous souvenir seulement maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien, je suis pas toubib. Vaut mieux tard que jamais et puis je vous ai dit que j'étais pas sûr. Peut-être que si je voyais une photo, je pourrais être sûr et qui sait l'identifier ?

-Les seules photos qu'on a sont celles des victimes et des personnes arrêtées après l'attaque de l'hôtel.

Zoro haussa les épaules, l'air de dire '' c'est vous, le flic ''.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que ce n'est pas un membre de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ? Il voulait mettre Don Quichotte Doflamingo hors d'état de nuire après tout.

-Pas grand-chose à vrai dire mais cet homme, il avait vraiment pas l'allure d'un '' soldat ''. Il avait l'air de bien connaître Joker aussi.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils se parlaient ou plutôt s'engueulaient. Je crois que c'est par rapport au fait que Joker voulait le doubler mais je suis pas sûr...

Il soupira, faussement fatigué.

-Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini ?

Smoker resta tout d'abord silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment garder le jeune homme plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait croire ou non Zoro. Objectivement pourtant, ce qu'il disait se tenait.

Était-il en train de s'acharner sur le jeune homme ? Il suivait juste son instinct. Parce que Zoro tout comme Roger avait un tatouage, un chiffre romain. Il se sentit soudainement ridicule à suspecter le jeune homme juste pour ça. Le chef Sakazuki aussi lui avait demandé de passer à autre. Il ne s'était pas moqué de lui, mais presque.

-Oui mais avant tout, je vais vous montrer des photos. Peut-être reconnaîtrez-vous l'homme qui a assassiné Joker.

Zoro acquiesça même s'il savait que le policier ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Smoker tourna l'ordinateur vers lui et fit lentement défiler des photos. Zoro resta immobile quelques secondes.

-C'est lui, fit-il soudain.

Smoker observa plus particulièrement la photo en question. Marshall D. Teach.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Je pense, oui. Il a à peu près la même corpulence et son visage me dit quelque chose maintenant que je le vois plus nettement.

-Très bien. Nous le ré-interrogerons pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

-Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Smoker acquiesça.

Paris, Appartement de Sanji, 14h15

-C'est sympa de m'aider à peindre la chambre de ma petite choupinette ! J'hésitais entre le bleu et le rose au début mais vu que c'est une fille, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux peindre les murs en rose. Mais après je me suis dit, pourquoi rose ? Juste parce que c'est une fille ? Pourquoi pas bleu ? Et puis, il existe d'autres couleurs ! Rouge. C'est bien, rouge. Ou alors vert ! En plus, tu serais dans ton milieu naturel quand tu viendras !

-J'avais jamais remarqué que tu parlais autant, sourcil en vrille.

Zoro était venu directement chez Sanji après être sorti du commissariat. Il n'avait pas parlé de son précédent rendez-vous à la police à Sanji. Il ne voulait pas expliquer au blond pourquoi il avait dû s'y rendre ni lui avouer que la police l'avait à l'oeil.

Il estimait que cela ne le concernait pas étant donné qu'il était dans cette situation à cause de son ancienne vie de mercenaire. Il avait été plus ou moins absent pendant pratiquement une semaine suite à son altercation musclée avec Kalifa, ne voulant pas que le cuisinier se pose des questions quant à ses blessures. Il avait été alité chez lui et Sabo avait plutôt bien pris soin de lui. Le blond ne lui avait posé aucune question et il lui en avait été très reconnaissant.

Maintenant qu'il allait un peu mieux, il était content de voir Sanji. Ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à la mort de Jewerly ainsi qu'à la guerre que se livrait la police et les Supernovae. C'était dur pour lui de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose et qu'en plus, il pouvait encore se faire attaquer. Mais cette fois il en était sûr, il ne se ferait plus avoir si facilement.

-Je suis content que tu m'aides, c'est plus amusant à deux.

-Hum.

-Avec Nami, on a commencé à acheter le berceau de Lyn et toutes les autres choses dont elle aura besoin. Quand Nami partira à New York, on déménagera toutes les affaires de ma petite choupinette ici. Du coup, ça ne nous fait pas tant de travail que ça !

Zoro écoutait Sanji parler encore et toujours de sa fille. Il avait vraiment l'air heureux et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Le petit hic, c'était que Zoro commençait à se poser des questions sur sa place auprès du blond. Était-elle légitime ? À la venue de Lyn, Sanji allait être accaparé par cette dernière et lui consacrerait tout son temps. Au final, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'être venu ici. Ecouter Sanji lui parler de sa fille ne lui faisait vraiment pas du bien.

Était-il vraiment prêt à sortir avec un homme qui avait des enfants ? Il ne voulait pas trop s'immiscer dans cette famille que Sanji était en train de construire et il ne voulait pas non plus attendre désespérément chaque soir un appel de son petit-ami. Peut-être se posait-il trop de question... Zoro avait peut-être tout simplement peur que Sanji l'aime moins avec la venue de cet enfant.

-T'es pas bavard habituellement mais là, c'est pire… Tu sais quoi, on va faire une pause.

Sanji posa son rouleau de peinture avant de s'essuyer rapidement les mains et de sortir de la chambre.

-Je vais nous préparer un bon café !

Heureux de s'arrêter un moment, Zoro déposa aussi ses outils avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il avait envie d'appeler Law pour savoir comment se passaient les choses à Lyon. Peut-être pouvait-il aider ?

Zoro soupira, se demandant depuis quand il était devenu aussi déprimé. Quand il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les Supernovae, il se posait des questions sur la paternité du blond et ça n'en finissait pas…

-Bah alors, t'en fais une de ces têtes ! Y a un problème ? Parce que j'ai l'impression de parler tout seul.

-Ça, c'est parce que t'es narcissique et que tu aimes t'entendre parler, répliqua le vert.

-Non, c'est juste parce que tu es d'une compagnie tellement '' agréable '' que je dois faire la conversation pour deux, histoire de meubler le silence.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant Sanji vraiment stupide.

-Tiens, ton café. Attention, c'est chaud.

-Merci.

Sanji prit place sur les genoux de Zoro en faisant attention avec son café.

-Tu prends ça comment ?

-De devenir père ? s'étonna Sanji.

-Ouais.

-Bah tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à l'idée maintenant. Et là, je peux te dire que franchement, je suis très heureux et que j'ai hâte de gâter ma petite choupinette !

-Je crois que si tu continues à l'appeler comme ça, elle va pas te laisser le plaisir de la gâter longtemps, rigola l'ancien mercenaire.

-La ferme, espèce de salade ! Tu gâches mes rêves !

Ayant terminé sa tasse de café, Sanji la posa par terre et se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Et toi ?

-Comment ça et moi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui est le père ?

-Je sais mais comme t'avais l'air un peu soucieux, je me demandais si c'était à cause de ça…

-Je suis un peu grand pour être jaloux d'un bébé qui n'est même pas encore né, souffla Zoro.

Le dire à haute voix rendait ses questionnements complètement ridicules.

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

Taquin, Sanji prit d'assaut les lèvres de l'ancien mercenaire qui répondit avec délectation à cette attention. C'était bien mieux que de peindre mais comme il tenait encore son café à la main et qu'ils étaient à deux sur une chaise dans un équilibre précaire, ils se contentèrent de simples baisers.

-Hé, dis marimo. Si dans trois ans on est encore ensemble, tu voudras bien m'épouser ?

Zoro fixa Sanji, franchement surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Apparemment, il s'était inquiété pour rien au sujet de son avenir avec le beau blond. Même si Sanji n'était pas sérieux - et il ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'il le soit ou non - ça lui fit du bien d'entendre ça.

Paris, Appartement de Law, 15h58

Luffy ouvrit brutalement la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur avant de la refermer plus doucement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, se demandant quand Law allait l'engueuler pour avoir fait du bruit. Sa soif apaisée, il alla s'installer devant la télé tout en se disant que s'il ne voulait pas être trop fatigué pour aller travailler cette nuit, il allait sans doute devoir faire une sieste.

Même s'il aimait s'amuser et mixer toute la nuit, il avait toujours une baisse de régime vers 04h30-05h. Et comme il n'aimait pas le café - Luffy avait toujours l'impression de boire du jus de chaussette même si Ace lui disait qu'il avait ce goût là tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas le préparer - il devait faire des siestes.

-Oh... Y a rien à la télé, comme d'habitude...

Luffy continua à zapper avant de se rendre compte que Law n'était toujours pas venu lui manifester son mécontentement quant à la porte qu'il avait claqué en arrivant.

Serait-il devenu aimable ?

Non, définitivement non. Luffy se leva avant d'appeler son chéri. Après tout, peut-être n'était-il pas là ? Le Chapeau de paille trouva alors un mot sur la table de chevet. Il était de Law et celui-ci lui disait qu'il s'absentait pour une durée indéterminée.

Un peu surpris, Luffy prit son portable pour appeler le médecin.

-Ouais, Traffy', j'ai trouvé ton mot. T'es où ?

_-C'est compliqué, Chapeau de paille. Je ne peux pas te parler pour l'instant._

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il raccrocha, laissant Luffy complètement hébété. Le Chapeau de paille passa du mot à son portable qui semblait le narguer, la bouche ouverte. Il se posait mille et une questions.

Apparemment, Law était occupé. Comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Luffy se doutait un peu à quoi. Lui qui croyait que Trafalgar avait arrêté…

Un peu déçu, Luffy se contenta de lui envoyer un message. Comme toute sa bonne humeur venait de s'envoler, il partit éteindre la télévision et alla se coucher.

Il prit son portable avant de mettre ses écouteurs et d'enclencher sa playlist.

Il devait faire une sieste pour être en forme plus tard et surtout, pour ne pas se poser trop de questions.

Contre toute attente, il s'endormit très rapidement pour ne se réveiller qu'une bonne heure après.

Baillant toutes les deux secondes, il alla se préparer un petit en-cas avant à nouveau de s'installer sur le canapé. En zappant, il tomba sur un flash spécial. Un jeune était mort la nuit dernière et la police avait découvert le corps seulement ce matin. Le jeune homme n'avait aucun papier sur lui et ses yeux ainsi que toutes ses dents avaient été arrachés. Ses mains avaient été partiellement brûlées. L'identification du corps allait prendre du temps vu l'état de celui-ci.

La police avait trouvé le corps attaché sur une croix dans un lieu de chasse près de Paris. La police mettait en garde les habitants de la ville car il ne savait pas encore si ce crime était lié au meurtre de la femme à Lyon. Et encore moins s'il était annonciateur d'une longue série de meurtres ou non. De par ce fait, le chef Sakazuki remettait en place son couvre-feu qui serait effectif à partir de la semaine prochaine.

-Hein !?

Luffy comprenait bien que la situation était grave mais il ne pensait pas que le couvre-feu allait aider la police à arrêter ces massacres. Parfois, Luffy trouvait Sakazuki un peu extrême dans ses méthodes. Il espérait toute de même que ça allait servir à quelque chose et que tout allait vite s'arrêter parce qu'en attendant, il ne pourrait pas travailler la semaine prochaine.

Et Law qui n'était pas là…

Lyon, base des Supernovae, 17h48

Law fixait son portable depuis presque dix minutes maintenant, se demandant s'il pouvait répondre à Luffy puisqu'il n'était plus aussi occupé. Il soupira finalement avant de lancer son portable sur le canapé. Il se leva, sortit de la pièce et gagna le sous-sol où se tenaient certains membres de l'organisation.

Kidd était au milieu de la pièce, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Blueno la veille avant qu'il ne meure. Law observa minutieusement le lieu avant de froncer le nez de dégoût.

La pièce avait été nettoyée, on ne voyait plus de trace de sang par terre mais il y avait toujours cette odeur. Law alla ouvrir les fenêtres, ne voulant pas se risquer à ouvrir la bouche.

-Il y a eu un flash spécial à la télé sur la découverte du corps de Blueno. Ça a semblé horrible quand ils l'ont dit... Ce qui me conforte juste dans l'idée que tu es vraiment un sadique, fit Law.

-C'était ça ou lui couper les parties, Trafalgar. Et puis comme ça, ils auront du mal à l'identifier.

-J'espère que le CP9, ou plutôt Sakazuki, a compris le message.

-T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'il a pigé, rigola le roux.

Law s'adossa au mur derrière lui, fixant sans vraiment le voir l'endroit où Blueno avait rendu son dernier souffle.

_Flash-back_

_Tous les Supernovae avaient été réunis. Amassés dans la salle de torture, __ils avaient attends__ que leur victime se réveille. _

_Avec l'aide de son coéquipier, X-Drake avait mis la main sur l'un des membres du CP9. Ils l'avaient ensuite ramené à leur base dans le but de l'interroger et de récolter le plus d'information possible sur leur ennemi. Cependant, les mercenaires avaient rencontré un petit problème une fois arrivés à destination. _

_Shanks __n'était pas__ là, ce qui ne les __avait pas arrangés__ du tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas tuer Blueno sans l'accord de celui-ci. Si comme la plupart des Supernovae le désiraient ils tuaient cet homme, ce serait une réponse claire et nette pour le chef de la police Sakazuki qui se relancerait dans la traque des Supernovae de plus belle. Mais peut-être Shanks avait__-il __d'autres projets pour cet agent du gouvernement._

_-On va pas attendre que le vieux se ramène. On lui tranche la peau et puis c'est tout !_

_-On ne peut pas le tuer tant qu'on en saura pas plus sur nos ennemis. _

_Law __avait été__ fatigué du caractère fonceur et peu réfléchi de Kidd. C'était vraiment très embêtant des fois._

_-On a réussi à le capturer, je vois pas pourquoi ce serait plus dur pour les autres ! avait répondu le partenaire du numéro __**I**__._

_-On ? _

_Le numéro __**II **__avait fixé son collègue de son habituel regard impénétrable. _

_-Désolé, Killer mais c'est X-Drake et moi qui lui avons mis la main dessus._

_-Ça revient au même, Howkins, l'avait gentiment rabroué Kidd._

_-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Parce qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, les avait avertis Law._

_Kidd avait observé les autres mercenaires. Si lui semblait plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de tuer le membre du CP9 qu'ils avaient capturé, ce n'était pas forcément le cas des autres. Shanks n'était pas là et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. L'organisation marchait __ainsi __et__ s'ils désobéissaient, ça pourrait leur retomber dessus. Kidd le comprenait bien mais les choses avaient changé. Ce qui leur arrivait les obligeaient à agir différemment. Leurs vies étaient en jeu et celle de leur chef aussi. Le roux avait beau ne pas particulièrement aimé Shanks, il savait ce qu'il devait à cet homme et il ne laisserait jamais personne s'en prendre à lui. _

_-On s'en occupe, avait-il déclaré de sa voix grave._

_-Non, on attend, l'avait contredit X-Drake. Ce n'est pas grave s'il se réveille. Il est attaché, il ne pourra pas aller bien loin. Et s'il réussit à se libérer, ça ne changera rien. Ils se trouve dans un repaire de mercenaires, il a peu de chance de s'en sortir, avait-il continué en prenant soin d'élever la voix pour dissuader le roux de l'interrompre._

_Cependant, Kidd n'avait pas apprécié la prise parole de son collègue. Il avait alors attrapé X-Drake à la gorge et __l'avait fixé__ avec colère. Il avait aussitôt sentit une lame d'épée appuyer légèrement contre sa gorge._

_-Lâche-le, l'avait menacé Law, la voix tranchante. _

_-Je suis le numéro __**I **__alors ne discute pas mes ordres, X-Drake. _

_Il l'avait lâché mais le fusillait toujours du regard. _

_-C'est Shanks qui commande, Kidd, lui avait rappelé Hawkins._

_-Shanks fait n'importe quoi en ce moment ! cracha le roux. Ils nous demandent de le donner à Sakazuki __et__ si on le laissait faire, il irait directement se rendre !_

_Personne n'avait trouvé à __redire__ aux propos plus que véridiques de l'élève du chef de l'organisation._

_-Il est temps de réfléchir un peu par nous-mêmes et de le protéger pour une fois, __poursuivit__-il._

_Comme tous les autres membres de l'organisation, Law avait été surpris d'entendre Kidd parler comme un chef. _

_Pendant l'altercation des Supernovae, Capone s'était approché de Blueno avant de le toiser pendant quelques instants puis de retourner au fond de la pièce. __Il __n'avait pas voulu__ trop se mêler de cette histoire. Sa spécialité à lui avait toujours été de recueillir les informations et de se débarrasser des corps si besoin. Mais la tragédie qui touchait '' leur '' famille les concernait tous et il se devait d'y participer, ne serait-ce que pour honorer la mémoire de Jewerly. Capone avait beau l'avoir trouvée bruyante et gloutonne, il __avait bien aimé__ cette petite, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs._

_-On est tous d'accord, on lui fout la raclée de sa vie pour le faire parler et le reste, c'est que du plus ?_

_Tous avaient acquiescé aux paroles de Kid qui sans tarder, __s'était approché__ de Blueno bien décidé à le réveiller.__ Et c'est avec un plaisir sans nom qu'il lui avait donné un énorme coup au plexus solaire qui __avait réveillé__ la victime dans un grand cri de douleur. Blueno avait eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration et __s'était forcé__ à prendre de grandes goulées d'air pour calmer la douleur._

_Il avait alors rencontré le regard moqueur de Kid qui l'avait fait frissonner d'appréhension. Il __avait compris__ ce qui l'attendait._

_-Amusons-nous un peu d'abord. On a qu'à commencer dans l'ordre décroissant. Roronoa, c'est toi qui t'y colle. Tsh, c'est vrai qu'il est pas là… Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as abîmé __à ce point,__ Trafalgar ?_

_-Ferme-la, Eustass. On n'est pas là pour jouer, avait répliqué le médecin, hargneux._

_Kid avait soupiré avant de se retourner et de faire de nouveau face à Blueno qui avait toujours la mâchoire crispée de douleur._

_-Pas de chance, mon pote. On dirait que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. _

_Kid __avait sorti__ un couteau à la lame tranchante. _

_-Quand je me bats ou que je dois élimer des gens, j'ai pour habitude de me servir de mes armes. À contrario, j'utilise mes mains quand je veux torturer et faire mal à mes victimes. Je trouve ça plus jouissif de pouvoir sentir la vie s'éteindre petit à petit sous mes mains. _

_Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres fines du mercenaire._

_OoOoO_

_-Aahahahah !_

_Law avait détourné le regard, franchement dégoûté par la barbarie dont faisait preuve Kid. Le roux n'avait pas pu obtenir tant de renseignements mais ça ne __l'avait__ pas vraiment __étonné__. Après tout, Blueno était un agent du CP9 qui avait sûrement dû subir un entraînement pour ce genre de situation._

_-Kid, il ne parlera pas alors ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es et tue-le, qu'on en finisse, avait soupiré le médecin._

_-Toujours aussi rabat-joie. _

_Kid avait observé Blueno. Dans un semi état d'inconscience, __l'homme __l'avait regardé__, les yeux hagards. Kid lui avait arraché toutes ses dents, espérant ainsi le faire parler. Il avait __sincèrement__ pensé que ça allait marcher puisque lui brûler les mains n'avait rien donné. _

_-La prochaine fois, il faudra ramener quelqu'un qui ressente quelque chose. C'est des vrais robots, ces trucs. _

_Le roux lui avait alors enfoncé un doigt dans l'oeil gauche avant de le lui arracher. Law avait à ce moment-là décidé qu'il en avait assez vu et était parti. Kid __avait encore été__ dans l'une de ses transes de sadique... _

_Law __avait respiré__ un bon coup et le fait de penser que cette mission était la dernière qu'il effectuait pour les Supernovae __l'avait__ beaucoup __aidé__ à tenir._

_Fin Flash-back_

Law sortit de ses pensées et se demanda quand tout allait se terminer. L'histoire avec Joker avait été dure et éprouvante pour lui. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il sortirait de cet '' épisode '' CP9 ni les dégâts qu'il laisserait.

OoOoO

-Alors tu ne vas rien faire ? souffla Shanks.

-Les temps ont changé, Shanks. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, lui répondit Garp.

-Les temps changent, tu dis... Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme excuse pour refuser ?

-Ce n'est pas une excu-

-Quand Roger dirigeait encore les Supernovae, tu l'as aidé pour Ace ! Tu as risqué ta place au sein de la police pour aider ce gosse ! Sakazuki est mauvais et tu le sais.

-...C'est vrai que je n'apprécie pas vraiment ses méthodes mais il fait de son mieux pour ce en quoi il croit. Et ce en quoi il croit, c'est la justice ! tonna le policier.

-Quelle justice, Garp ? Ouvre les yeux, voyons !

Shanks avait de plus en plus de doutes. Arriverait-il à convaincre le grand-père de Luffy de l'aider ?

-Il est en train de faire n'importe quoi ! Le CP9, vraiment?!

-Je n'ai rien à dire quant à cette force '' de persuasion ''. Vous êtes une organisation criminelle, son utilisation est donc toute justifiée.

-Tu as changé, Garp...

-Les temps changent...

Shanks se contenta de raccrocher sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il était impossible de faire changer d'avis le vieux policier. Cette fois-ci, il devrait se débrouiller seul.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Mais j'y pense..., commença Sakazuki, la voix grave. Tu connais peut-être le chef actuel de ce groupe de criminels ?

Garp avait été proche de Gold D. Roger. D'une façon ou d'une autre, peut-être entretenait-il le même type de relation avec le successeur de l'ancien prisonnier ?

-Non, désolé pour toi, lâcha Garp en s'affalant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Tu es sûr ?

Garp ne baissa pas les yeux quand son supérieur planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tu as tort de faire ce que tu fais. Tu ne dois pas ignorer que je me suis renseigné avant de partir à la chasse aux mercenaires.

Garp fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Si tu ne me dis rien, j'irais chercher mes réponses ailleurs et pourquoi pas auprès de ce cher Monkey D. Luffy ? Le numéro IV, Trafalgar Law, doit bien lui faire des confidences sur l'oreiller !

-De quoi tu parles, enflure !?

Garp s'était rapidement redressé et toisait méchamment son supérieur.

-Tu n'es pas au courant, Garp?

* * *

C'est bientôt la fin. C'est bizarre mais tout tient dans le dernier chapitre après y a l'épilogue mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! ;)


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...chapitre 40

Paris, police municipale, 22 mars 2014, 09h48

-S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous!

Tashigi se fit bousculer par quelques manifestants et fut rattrapée de justesse par son partenaire, le capitaine Smoker. Elle le remercia silencieusement avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe de personnes en face d'elle. Toutes ces personnes... Tashigi n'avait encore jamais vu ça. C'était ainsi depuis un peu plus d'une semaine tout juste, un peu après l'annonce du chef Sakasuki. Le policier n'avait pas fait que des heureux en décrétant ainsi un couvre-feu. Il avait même fait l'unanimité contre lui. Au sein même de la police, ses officiers n'arrivaient pas à le soutenir mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient écouter leur chef.

Certains hauts gradés de la police avaient essayé de parler au chef Sakazuki. Par exemple, le héros Garp était intervenu mais en était presque venu aux mains avec lui, énervé par l'attitude arrogante du fier Sakazuki. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait pris cette décision à la suite des tragiques événements passés et personne ne pouvaient officiellement le blâmer.

En un peu moins d'un an, la capitale avait dû essuyer des problèmes conséquents : l'évasion du prisonnier Don Krieg, la prise d'otages au Baratie, la série de meurtres aux alentours du Thriller Bark, la terrible attaque à l'hôtel Don Quichotte et bien sûr, la découverte des crimes odieux de Joker ainsi que le procès qui avait suivi. Et maintenant, ces deux meurtres... Et encore, ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. La jeune femme ne parlait pas des vols à mains armées et des autres délits en tout genre...

Elle soupira, fatiguée. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Sakazuki était le chef de la police et la sécurité des habitants de cette ville était de sa responsabilité. Sans doute voulait-il juste protéger ses citoyens, tout simplement. Elle pouvait le comprendre mais elle n'approuvait pas pour autant la mise en place du couvre-feu. Il fallait être de mauvaise foi ou alors désespéré pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ce système mettait à mal les professions de nuit comme les boîtes de nuits, certains restaurants, cinémas et bars. Cela allait entraîner une baisse importante du chiffre d'affaires pour ces professionnels, d'où leur mécontentement croissant.

Après une enquête préliminaire, la police de Paris en était venue à la conclusion que le meurtre de la jeune femme à Lyon et de l'homme aux alentours de Paris devaient résulter d'un règlement de compte entre gangs. Le plus gros problème dans cette histoire était que l'identité des deux individus restait jusqu'à ce jour encore inconnues. Si pour l'homme cela s'avérerait presque impossible vu l'état abominable de son corps, pour la jeune femme il restait encore un espoir. Cependant, celle-ci ayant déjà été enterrée, les enquêteurs ne pouvaient se servir que des éléments déjà à leur disposition : empreinte digitales, dentaires, etc.

Une petite équipe planchait dessus. Le chef Sakazuki n'avait en réalité pas mis tant d'hommes que ça sur cette affaire. Une bonne partie de l'effectif de Paris était occupé à calmer les manifestations et les débordements ainsi qu'à surveiller que le couvre-feu était bel et bien respecté. Et comme ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas, les policiers croulaient sous le boulot. Certains délinquants en profitaient pour saccager les rues ou commettre des vols plus facilement. La police veillait tant bien que mal mais elle ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps à ce rythme. Tashigi avait plus l'impression de patrouiller que d'enquêter et de sauver les gens. Et toutes ces personnes en colère...

-On n'en veut pas de votre couvre-feu ! s'écria un commerçant près d'elle.

-On fait comment pour bosser nous ?! Pour gagner notre vie et payer notre loyer ?!

La voix était trop loin pour que Tashgi puisse voir à qui elle appartenait mais tout comme les autres, elle semblait énervée.

-Si vous faisiez mieux votre travail, on n'en aurait pas besoin ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous protéger alors vous nous obligez à rester cloîtrer chez nous ! C'est n'importe quoi !

-Ouais ! crièrent en cœur tous les manifestants.

-Il est où le chef de la police ? Il dort, comme d'habitude ?! C'est un incompétent, y a eu plein de problèmes cette année et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?! Rien !

Tashigi recula d'un pas, sonnée par ces propos. Cette foule en colère s'en prenait maintenant au chef Sakazuki, le traitant même d'incompétent alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, elle vantait ses mérites. Certaines pancartes furent soudainement agitées en l'air, attirant son attention. On pouvait y lire '' Personne n'aime la police '' ou encore '' La liberté de circulation, ça s'applique aussi la nuit '' mais la plus dure fut certainement celle-ci '' Sakazuki, dehors ! ''

-Reste concentrée, Tashigi ! l'engueula son partenaire. Ça peut vite dégénérer si on ne fait pas attention.

-Capitaine...

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, soupira-t-il. Ne te laisse pas attendrir, notre métier est de protéger les citoyens de cette ville, peu importe leurs ressentiments.

-Ce n'est pas facile.

-Alors dis-toi que ce n'est pas vraiment à toi, à nous policiers, qu'ils en veulent. Au fond, nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres.

Tashigi acquiesça mollement. Elle comprenait ce que disait son partenaire mais quand elle voyait ces personnes mécontentes avec raison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Devait-elle continuer à obéir au chef Sakazuki ?

Paris, Appartement de Law, 11h07

-Merde, Luffy, réveille-toi ! s'écria Usopp, complètement paniqué. Tu devais pas aller voir ton frère ce matin?!

Le frisé fixa son ami, attendant une réponse de sa part mais celui-ci dormait profondément.

-Luffy!

Il accompagna son appel d'une légère tape sur la tête.

-Mmh… Il est quelle heure ?

-Euh, 11h07.

-Oh, c'est bon alors. Je dois le voir vers 14h...

Luffy rabattit la couverture sur lui et se rendormit immédiatement. Usopp et lui avaient passé la soirée de la veille à regarder la télé. Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures avant de se faire un marathon des films _Marvel_.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que le couvre-feu de Sakazuki était mis en place et le Thriller Bark comme beaucoup d'autres établissements fermaient dorénavant à 23h00. Pour ne pas perdre trop de clientèle ni se voir dans l'obligation de fermer et de ne pas pouvoir payer ses employés, Brook se contentait d'ouvrir le bar et d'engager des groupes pour venir jouer dans la boîte de nuit. Pour beaucoup, cette situation était très pesante et ils espéraient que cela n'allait pas continuer. Ça n'avait déjà que trop duré.

-Oh, je suis naze..., lança Usopp en se rallongeant sur le lit de fortune.

-Et moi donc, lui répondit Luffy d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Tu dors pas ? fit Usopp, surpris.

-A moitié seulement.

Maintenant complètement réveillé, le Chapeau de Paille se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Allongés tous les deux sur le clic-clac, ils étaient un peu serrés mais ils n'avaient pas eu le courage la veille d'aller dormir ailleurs.

-Putain, c'est la merde en ce moment ! grogna Usopp.

Il était au courant qu'une manifestation avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée dans les locaux de la police. Son meilleur ami et lui-même avaient pensé à s'y rendre mais une chose en entraînant une autre - une chose s'appelant la fainéantise - ils se retrouvaient dans le salon de Law tout juste réveillés…

-Oh, te plains pas toi ! Ça te dérange pas pour le boulot.

Son ami se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Il est chiant, Sakazuki ! Il est flic mais à l'entendre et à le voir, c'est le roi de la ville !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Usopp se leva et se mit à imiter le policier.

-Arrête ! Je suis tellement mort de rire que si ça continue je vais me pisser dessus ! hoqueta alors Luffy.

-Oh, alors j'arrête ! Ce serait dommage que tu aies encore besoin de changer tes draps à ton âge !

Ils rigolèrent encore avant de se lever pour manger, les grognements de leurs ventres s'étant fait trop insistants. Les deux amis n'ayant pas vraiment le courage ni la volonté de cuisiner quelque chose d'élaboré, ils se contentèrent de simplement sortir une pizza du congélateur.

Cela leur rappela la fois où Luffy s'était essayé à l'art de la cuisine. Il avait terminé aux urgences pour une intoxication alimentaire. Heureusement, le frisé l'avait laissé goûter en premier. Vu l'aspect, ça donnait difficilement envie mais le pire était que malgré son mal de ventre, Luffy avait voulu terminer son plat.

_-Bah je suis déjà malade alors... Un peu plus ou un peu moins..., _avait-il sorti alors qu'il se tordait à moitié de douleur.

Les pizzas ingurgitées, les deux amis s'étaient attelés au nettoyage. Le ménage n'avait pas duré trop longtemps : vite fait, mal fait. A deux, ça allait toujours plus vite, surtout quand on ne s'appliquait pas…

-Tu as dit qu'il était parti où Law ?

A chaque fois que le frisé venait ici, il s'attendait à ce que le petit ami de Luffy surgisse de nulle part.

-Quelque part.

Luffy écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se tourna vers son ami.

-Oh, faut que je te dise quelque chose pendant que j'y pense ! J'ai proposé à Bartoloméo, Chopper et les autres d'aller taguer la maison de Sakazuki ! Ils sont pas trop pour, c'est dommage... Et toi, t'es avec moi ?! demanda-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Usopp s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle Luffy pouvait changer de sujet. Son meilleur ami pouvait passer du coq à l'âne si facilement…

-Désolé mais ce sera aussi sans moi. Et les autres ont bien fait de refuser ! On parle quand même de la maison d'un flic, Luffy ! Réfléchis la prochaine fois !

Usopp frissonna d'horreur en pensant à la tête qu'aurait fait le chef de la police en découvrant leur méfait.

-J'ai réfléchi justement ! s'indigna Luffy.

Il trouvait pourtant que c'était une bonne idée, lui…

-Bah réfléchis plus longtemps la prochaine fois, maugréa le frisé.

-Alors on va rien faire ? bouda le Chapeau de paille.

-C'est pas comme si on y pouvait grand-chose…

Usopp fronça les sourcils, plongé dans une intense réflexion.

-Ton grand-père est bien dans la police, non ? Tu peux essayer de voir avec lui, qui sait..., tenta-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée!

Luffy avait retrouvé le sourire.

-Pour une fois, je suis content que pépé soit dans la police !

Lyon, hôtel, 13h37

-Chef Sakazuki, salua poliment Laskey.

_-Tu as fini de __décrypter__ le message _?

La voix du chef de la police était grave et l'agent spécial pouvait sentir jusqu'ici la colère de l'homme.

Son téléphone portable à la main, Laskey observa les rues bondées du centre-ville. Un tas de personnes se massaient dehors, pressés. Ils se regardaient à peine tout en prenant le soin de ne surtout pas se toucher. Laskey trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient à de petites fourmis ou quelque autre insecte, vivants juste pour accomplir leurs tâches.

Le visage morose et les yeux fuyants, le corps retrouvé il y avait de cela 10 jours était dans tous les esprits. Le couvre-feu installé à la capitale ne les avait aucunement rassurés. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils n'étaient pas concernés et parce que comme beaucoup, ils doutaient de l'efficacité d'un tel acte. Mais personne n'en parlait. Au moins Sakazuki avait-il fait quelque chose.

Laskey soupira avant de discrètement refermer les rideaux de sa chambre d'hôtel. Juste le confort minimum, il n'avait pas besoin de plus et il ne voulait pas attirer, l'attention sur lui. Après la terrible mort de Blueno Laskey s'était rendu à Lyon là où le corps de son ami avait été retrouvé.

Pour le CP9 et Sakazuki, les Supernovae étaient responsables, sans le moindre doute possible. Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce que les mercenaires réagissent après leur première attaque sanglantes Les représailles étaient dans l'ordre logique des choses mais comme tout un chacun, Laskey avait pensé pouvoir y faire face, ne pas compter de blessé dans leur camp et encore moins de mort.

Comment Blueno s'était-il fait prendre ?

Comment l'avait-il trouvé ?

Que s'était-il passé exactement ?

Les Supernovae étaient-ils aussi à sa recherche ? Sa vie était-elle en danger dans l'immédiat ?

Laskey n'était pas rassuré. Comme toutes ces petites fourmis qui déambulaient nerveusement dans les rues. Oui, il se sentait comme elles. Et le fait de savoir l'exactitude de la menace qui pesait sur lui n'était pas pour le calmer. L'agent du CP9 avait pu voir le corps de Blueno à la morgue. L'autopsie avait déjà été effectuée alors il avait juste eu besoin de lire le rapport du médecin pour avoir les premières informations. Grâce à un papier signé expressément de la main du chef de la police de Paris, il avait pu vérifier que les légistes n'avaient rien oublié.

Ça n'avait pas été facile, même pour un agent entraîné comme lui. Malgré son dégoût, Laskey s'était appliqué, vérifiant le moindre centimètre carré de peau du cadavre. Il y avait passé tellement de temps que l'agent du gouvernement ne doutait pas être resté près d'une heure à examiner le corps froid d'un de ses anciens partenaires.

Et puis, il l'avait vu. Ce code. Ces chiffres sur le poignet gauche de Blueno.

**69L-L47, 03-l5,17**

Laskey avait eu du mal à le lire. Les lettres avaient dû être écrites dans la précipitation avec une aiguille ou un petit objet contondant. Heureux, l'agent du gouvernement l'avait pris en photo. Blueno leur avait laissé un message avant de mourir et c'était de son devoir de découvrir ce que celui-ci disait.

Et il l'avait fait. De toute façon, Laskey était le meilleur pour ça. Au début, l'agent du CP9 avait pensé que Blueno leur livrait sur un plateau d'argent le nom du chef des Supernovae mais ce n'avait pas été le cas.

La base des Supernovae, voilà ce que Blueno leur donnait et c'était déjà inespéré. Laskey avait morflé avec ce satané code mais il était fier de lui maintenant. Tout ça allait bientôt se terminer.

_-Laskey !_

La voix grondante de Sakazuki le sortit de ses pensées. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit double et profita du moelleux du matelas. Il prit le temps de réfléchir et de bien peser ses mots. Le chef n'était pas de bonne humeur et il ne voulait pas subir son courroux. Il avait trop travaillé pour ça.

-Hé bien, le code ne concerne pas le chef des Supernovae.

Il entendit Sakazzuki pester de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- C'est la base.

-La base ? répéta inutilement Sakazuki.

-La base des Supernovae, Chef.

Cette fois-ci, le chef de la police resta silencieux. Sans doute méditait-il les paroles de son agent. Qu'allait-il décider à présent ? Après ce qui était arrivé à Blueno, ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire. Trop de temps avait déjà passé et Sakazuki semblait d'accord avec lui.

-Prends Fukuro et Kumadori avec toi et allez-y.

-Quoi? C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il.

Savoir où se trouvait la base avait redonné confiance à Laskey et attaquer était une bonne idée. L'effet de surprise ne permettrait pas aux mercenaires de répliquer ni de se préparer et en s'y prenant bien, ils pourraient prendre l'avantage pour enfin terminer cette guerre. L'étau se resserrait et cela devait se finir avec la chute des Supernovae mais ne pas faire intervenir toute l'équipe du CP9 leur faisait prendre un énorme risque.

-Les autres ne sont pas disponibles, ragea son supérieur.

-Mais comment ça ? On ne peut pas attaquer les Supernovae à trois seu-

-Tais-toi, Laskey ! l'interrompit le chef. Sengoku les a convoqués pour faire un point sur leurs précédentes missions. Ce gars restera un emmerdeur jusqu'à la fin !

Laskey n'osa rien dire. Sengoku avait été le chef de la police et comme tous les autres membres du CP9, il le respectait. Mais aujourd'hui, Sakazuki était celui qui commandait alors que Sengoku n'était plus qu'un simple conseiller. Seul sa renommée et sa prestance lui permettaient encore de rester dans les hautes sphères de la police.

-C'est vrai que nous manquons de chance sur ce coup-là...

-Peu importe, vous attaquerez quand même !

Laskey fit de son mieux pour se contrôler. Sakazuki était le chef et lui n'était qu'un simple soldat.

Paris, Aéroport, 14h01

Sabo devait bientôt embarquer pour aller en Afrique du nord. Il avait dit au revoir à tous ses amis en espérant bientôt les revoir et par la même occasion revenir ici. Seul son frère l'avait accompagné et ils discutaient maintenant de tout et de rien, comme si dans quelques minutes, Sabo n'allait pas partir. Autour d'eux, les gens s'agitaient. Certains couraient pour aller faire peser leurs bagages, d'autres pour aller changer les couches de leurs enfants en urgence ou tout simplement pour retrouver un proche.

-J'aurais aimé que Ace soit là mais c'est comme ça... Au moins, je lui ai déjà dit au revoir et puis je sais que quand je reviendrai, il sera là, fit Sabo tristement.

-Bah ouais ! Mais en attendant, moi je suis là et c'est déjà pas mal !

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage du Chapeau de paille.

-Désolé de t'abandonner une fois encore, Luffy. Ace et moi, on n'est pas de supers grands frères, au final, soupira Sabo.

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'abandonner son petit frère. Luffy avait toujours dû se débrouiller seul, sans véritable famille à part son pépé mais on ne pouvait pas dire que l'homme était un bon exemple malgré son statut de héros national. Sabo se sentit encore plus mal quand il repensa au fait qu'à la base, il voulait partir sans prévenir son frère. Cela aurait été facile. Donner une mauvaise date et un mauvais horaire, et le tour aurait été joué. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les séparations mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait fait de la peine à son petit frère s'il ne lui avait pas permis de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport pour lui dire au revoir.

-Mais si, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sabo avait l'air triste et Luffy n'aimait pas ça.

-Quand on n'habitait pas encore ici, on se voyait presque jamais et maintenant qu'on peut se voir tous les jours et être ensemble comme une vraie famille, moi je me barre ! termina-t-il difficilement en retenant avec peine ses sanglots.

-Mais tu reviendras ! le rassura Luffy.

Il était un peu perdu. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Sabo comme ça.

-Et puis, je suis plus un gosse maintenant. Je suis majeur, j'ai un boulot, de supers amis, un copain. Alors tu sais, Ace et toi n'avez plus besoin de vous en faire pour moi ! Et n'oublie pas que je sais me défendre !

-Peut-être mais tu n'as jamais réussi à me battre et encore moins à vaincre Ace.

Les paroles de son petit frère lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Luffy soupira quant à lui, un peu vexé par ce que venait de dire le blond.

-Allez, viens me faire un gros câlin pour me dire au revoir, mon petit frère préféré !

-Petit frère préféré ? En même temps, je suis un peu le seul, non !?

Luffy se jeta dans les bras du blond. Sabo eut alors une pensée pour son autre petit frère, Stelly, que ses parents avaient adopté. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Stelly ni de son père et il s'en fichait maintenant. Tout ça était derrière lui.

-Et alors ? J'ai quand même le droit de te dire que tu es mon petit frère préféré !

-Bon allez, vas-y ou sinon, tu vas rater ton avion...

Luffy s'écarta de lui et esquissa un timide sourire.

Sabo lui répondit avec un peu plus de réserve et après un dernier au revoir de la main, il s'éloigna.

Le révolutionnaire avait fait de son mieux pour se retenir devant son petit frère mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il put enfin se laisser aller et une larme lui échappa. Décidément, il n'aimait pas dire au revoir…

OoOoO

Koala prit la main de Sabo dans la sienne et la serra très fort. Il l'avait rejoint dans l'avion après avoir quitté Luffy et elle était si heureuse que le jeune homme ait finalement accepté de la suivre dans cette aventure. Elle savait combien il était attaché à sa famille et quitter ses frères lui avait demandé un effort surhumain. Pendant un instant, elle avait même cru qu'après le départ de Ace en cure de désintoxication, Sabo se serait rétracté pour ne pas laisser son petit frère tout seul.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il était là, à ses côtés, au-dessus des nuages et prêt à atterrir pour effectuer sa mission.

-Merci d'être venu, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Merci de m'avoir convaincu. C'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur.

Sabo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie.

-On a tous droit à la liberté et c'est quelque chose dont mes parents m'ont privé trop longtemps pour que je ne sois pas sensible à ce genre de cause. Je veux aider les gens. Ils ont droit au bonheur tous autant qu'ils sont mais au lieu de ça, ils subissent la cruauté de leur maître.

-Tu es motivé, c'est bien.

Koala embrassa brièvement Sabo.

-Reposons-nous. De lourdes tâches nous attendent.

Lyon, base des Supernovae, 15h47

Law appuya sur sa blessure avant de donner un coup de poing dans le mur. Sa main était déjà poisseuse de sang et à regret, il déchira la manche de son pull pour pouvoir comprimer sa blessure. L'alarme stridente de la base hurlait à pleine puissance, l'agaçant juste un peu plus.

Les Supernovae avaient été attaqué par le CP9 dans leur propre base.

Ils avaient été complètement dépassés par les événements. Trois membres du CP9 étaient entrés et s'étaient mis à leur tirer dessus. Urouge avait été abattu le premier d'une balle dans la tête et il s'était écroulé sans vie devant les yeux de ses amis.

Passé l'état de stupeur, en professionnels organisés qu'ils étaient, les quelques membres de l'organisation des Supernovae présents s'était réfugiés dans des salles pour se protéger. Dès qu'ils avaient pu, ils avaient répliqué et grâce à leur acharnement et à leur connaissance des lieux, ils avaient pu tuer à leur tour un de leur ennemis.

Law ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite. Au final, ils avaient réussi à éliminer les trois membres du CP9 qui avait lancé un raid dans leur base.

Malheureusement, Scratchmen Apoo et Basil Hawkins avaient à leur tour été touché par des tirs ennemis pendant la bataille. Apoo s'était écroulé à terre et un des agents du gouvernement s'était avancé vers lui.

Il l'avait abattu froidement de deux balles. Une à la jambe et une autre en plein cœur. L'agent, un homme entre deux âges et les cheveux mi-longs gris que Law avait identifié comme étant Laskey, l'avait alors regardé placidement. Ce regard avait fait froid dans le dos au médecin.

Quelques secondes après, l'homme était à son tour tombé par terre, raide mort. Du sang avait coulé en abondance de son cou. Contrairement à Law, Hawkins était resté concentré et l'avait égorgé. Tout le long de l'action de Laskey, le blond était demeuré allongé au sol, feignant d'avoir perdue la vie. Quand l'agent du CP9 s'était tourné vers le mercenaire, il s'était relevé et s'était occupé de lui enlever la vie.

Les deux hommes s'étaient alors regardés, le souffle court, avant que Law ne s'avance vers son aîné et ne l'aide à marcher. Pour plus de sécurité, il avait décidé de les mettre à l'abri. Le médecin ne comptait qu'une blessure à l'arme blanche au niveau de l'abdomen alors que le blond en était recouvert.

Law serra les dents, énervé et affaiblit. Il eut une pensée pour ses équipiers morts. D'abords Jewerly puis Urouge et Apoo... Heureusement, Hawkins était vivant mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Malgré sa blessure, Law avait fait de son mieux pour administrer les premiers soins au mercenaire. Cela avait été difficile car il n'avait pas grand-chose à portée de main. Hawkins avait perdu connaissance à un moment donné et Law ignorait quand exactement. Il savait juste que c'était pendant qu'il s'était afféré sur ses blessures.

Law regarda une nouvelle fois sa main. Le sang continuait de couler et ça l'inquiétait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était grave ou non mais il supposait tout de même que c'était le cas. Il aurait aimé avoir mal pour le savoir.

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé. Seule sa respiration venait à présent troubler le silence de la pièce. Il n'entendait pas vraiment celle de Hawkins mais il avait vu son torse se soulever difficilement tout à l'heure. Mais l'important est qu'il était vivant. Trafalgar doutait que Urouge et Appo aient droit à un enterrement digne de ce nom. Jewerly avait tout juste eu une petite place au cimetière avec une pierre tombale. Personne ne viendrait lui rendre visite. Elle n'avait plus d'identité comme tous ceux qui s'engageait chez les Supernovae. Même les propres membres de son organisation n'iraient pas se recueillir sur sa tombe. Trop dangereux.

La respiration haletante, Law se demanda si la même chose allait lui arriver. La mort, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il ne la voyait pas venir avant longtemps. Il avait toujours été un bon agent, efficace et assez prudent pour revenir très rarement blessé, contrairement à Zoro qui frôlait la mort tous les trois jours.

Actuellement, leur situation n'était pas des plus enviables. Le médecin se demanda même si la fin des Supernovae ne se profilait pas. Comment le CP9 avait-il fait pour trouver leur base ? Sans doute s'était-il longuement informé sur eux. Ça expliquait le silence des agents du gouvernement après la mort de Blueno. Mais les attaquer dans leur propre base était très risqué, d'autant qu'ils n'étaient venus qu'à trois. Les mercenaires auraient pu être plus nombreux ou tout simplement absents. Peut-être avaient-ils agis, pressés par le temps ? L'étau semblait se resserrer sur le chef Sakazuki et Law avait beau se trouver à Lyon, il n'ignorait pas ce qu'il se passait à Paris.

Les agents du CP9 avaient eu de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas au complet mais les mercenaires aussi avaient été chanceux. Après tout, malgré leurs efforts, la police n'avait toujours pas l'identité de leur chef.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? L'alarme continuait d'hurler dans tout le bâtiment et Law se demandait bien quand elle allait s'arrêter. Les trois agents du CP9 avaient dû forcer l'entrée que les mercenaires pensaient imprenable. La base était truffée de moyens de sécurité haut de gamme pour assurer leur protection à l'intérieur mais ça n'avait semble-t-il pas arrêté les agents du gouvernement. Heureusement, leur système de sécurité allait bien plus loin encore et prévenait par message codé tous les membres des Supernovae en cas d'intrusion.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant mais pourrait-il attendre ?

_-Hé, bah ! T'es pas en bon état, Law._

Le médecin tourna la tête et vit Corazon à ses côtés. Son ancien mentor était tranquillement assis par terre, un sourire aux lèvres près de lui. Il n'avait pas pris une seule ride.

-Est-ce que je suis déjà mort ? lança Law, complètement perdu. À moins que je ne sois juste en train d'halluciner...

_-T'es pas encore mort alors accroche toi, l_'encouragea l'ancien mercenaire.

-Je dirais que ça ne devrait pas tarder puisque je vois un fantôme.

Law eut un petit rire sans joie.

_-Quoi, tu n'es pas content ?_

-Ce n'est pas ça, souffla le médecin. J'aurais juste aimé que ça se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. Je m'imaginais davantage te revoir une fois que je serais mort et enterré dans une vingtaine d'années.

_-C'est vrai que ça aurait été mieux._

Il y eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel l'un et l'autre regardèrent le carnage présent sous leurs yeux.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé... Si je n'avais pas foncé tête baissée dans la gueule du loup, tu ne serais pas mort…

_-Ne t'en veux pas, Law. Tu étais jeune et en colère, j'aurais dû être plus à ton écoute et voir à quel point tu souffrais._

-N'en prends pas la responsabilité alors qu'on sait tous les deux que je suis coupable. Mais le point positif est que j'ai appris de mes erreurs et que j'ai tué Doflamingo, souffla-t-il.

_-A quel prix ? Regarde-toi, Law. Tu ne parles plus à ton meilleur ami, tes équipiers meurent les uns après les autres dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Tu as quelqu'un de merveilleux qui t'aime mais au lieu d'être à ses côtés, tu te trouves ici en train de mourir à petit feu..._

-Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais te venger ! s'écria Law. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement et continuer à faire souffrir des centaines et des milliers de personnes !

Devant le regard amical de son ancien mentor, Law se calma un peu.

-J'ai déjà quitté les Supernovae, cette mission est la dernière. J'ai commencé à reprendre contact avec Zoro et j'aimerais pouvoir de nouveau avoir la relation de confiance et d'amitié que nous avions avant.

_-Ce sont de belles résolutions, Law._

-J'y arriverai. Avec Luffy, je suis sûr d'y parvenir.

_-Tu as changé, Law. Ce petit a une bonne influence sur toi. _

-Merci. Pour tout, répondit-il, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Corazon esquissa un petit sourire. Il avait compris ce que Law disait et ne disait pas dans ce merci. Satisfait, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui agaça le médecin. Mais peu importe, ça le rendait encore plus heureux au fond. Petit à petit, son image se fit de plus en plus floue jusqu'à ce que Law arrive à peine à délimiter les contours de son corps. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Corazon ne disparaisse complètement.

Law n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'endroit où Corazon s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant à peine. Il était heureux d'avoir pu lui parler, d'avoir pu le remercier pour tout ce que cet homme avait fait pour lui, même s'il ne s'agissait probablement que d'une hallucination. Enfin, il avait pu lui dire convenablement au revoir.

Law ferma les yeux à son tour un mince sourire aux lèvres, se demandant si lui aussi allait disparaître petit à petit pour ne laisser qu'un corps sans vie derrière lui.

Paris, police municipale, 20h17

Garp se massa les tempes, fatigué. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, bien content que son petit-fils soit enfin parti.

Luffy était venu lui demander pourquoi le chef de la police avait installé un couvre-feu. Le jeune homme n'était pas content et s'était plaint à son pépé. Même si cela l'avait agacé, Garp était tout de même heureux que Luffy soit venu le voir sous les conseils d'un de ses amis plutôt que d'aller taguer la maison de ce cher Sakazuki. Luffy avait pour une fois bien défendu sa cause. Certes, il y avait eu des meurtres plutôt atroces dans la ville dernièrement mais il ne fallait pas s'empêcher de vivre ! Ce couvre-feu instaurait plus un climat de peur qu'autre chose. Après avoir vidé son sac, Luffy avait pourtant soufflé que de toute façon, il taguerait la maison de Sakazuki…

Le vieil homme comprenait bien les arguments de son petit-fils et ne lui donnait pas totalement tort mais venir se plaindre n'allait rien changer. Luffy avait beau ne pas être content, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait mais le chef Sakazuki. Et il avait mis ce système en place pour préserver la vie de ses citoyens. Il était lucide, et même si la police faisait de son mieux pour servir et protéger les habitants de la ville, les officiers ne pouvaient pas être partout.

Le couvre-feu n'était que temporaire et Luffy allait bien devoir s'en accommoder. De toute façon à son âge, il n'avait rien à faire à plus de minuit dehors, ne put s'empêcher de penser Garp.

Quoique pour son travail...

Luffy était parti peu de temps après, laissant son pépé seul avec un mal de tête cuisant.

-Ah, ce gamin va finir par me faire perdre mes cheveux !

Garp soupira avant de laisser sa tête tomber lourdement sur son bureau. Il savait bien que Sakazuki n'avait pas installé de couvre-feu pour protéger les citoyens de la ville d'un éventuel tueur en série mais plutôt pour faciliter sa traque.

Le policier se demanda s'il assistait à la fin des Supernovae. Peut-être bien. Après tout, le chef de la police était connu pour sa ténacité. Garp eut une pensé pour Shanks et il se demanda si le jeune homme allait s'en sortir. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas se poser ce genre de questions. Shanks était un criminel. De plus, il était trop tard pour avoir des remords. Le roux lui avait demandé de l'aide et il avait refusé.

Garp pensa alors à son imbécile de petit fils, Luffy. Que deviendrait le jeune si Sakazuki réussissait à aller jusqu'au bout et à éliminer le Roux ? Occupé par son propre travail et marqué par l'absence totale de ce bon à rien de Monkey D. Dragon, Luffy avait dû se débrouiller pour grandir seul et pour combler le manque d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Makino était celle qui s'était occupée de lui. Il fallait dire que le jeune garçon avait passé son temps dans son établissement alors qu'il n'avait pas eu l'âge d'y être, et certainement pas tout seul. Makino s'était prise d'affection pour ce gamin plein de vie et avait alors pris soin de lui.

C'est au café de la jeune femme que Luffy avait connu le Roux. Shanks avait débarqué un jour avec ses amis et avait vidé tout le petit stock d'alcool de la jeune femme. Ca n'avait pas été difficile d'ailleurs. N'étant pas un bar à proprement parler, Makino n'avait pas une grande quantité de cette si précieuse boisson.

Comme lui, Shanks était venu tous les jours pendant un an. Il buvait beaucoup, parlait et riait fort avec tous ses amis et Luffy avait été intrigué par cet étranger si particulier. Timidement, il avait engagé la conversation. Shanks dégageait un tel charisme que Luffy n'avait pu qu'être subjugué et il avait voulu devenir son ami. Malheureusement, le Roux ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, comme beaucoup de monde. Luffy n'était qu'un gamin et lui un adulte. Ils ne jouaient pas du tout dans la même catégorie.

Luffy s'était vexé et avait alors essayé de prouver au roux qu'il était un homme, comme lui. Autant dire que sa tentative n'avait pas plu à Makino, comme elle le lui avait raconté.

-Tu n'as que 7 ans, Luffy ! Tu ne peux pas boire d'alcool ! avait-elle grondé.

Shanks avait alors continué.

-Tiens, du jus de pomme. C'est plus de ton âge.

Ça l'avait rendu triste que le roux se moque de lui et Shanks s'en était voulu. A cause de lui, le gamin ne souriait plus. Il s'était alors excusé et avait promis de prendre le petit plus au sérieux. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, au plus grand bonheur de Luffy. A ses yeux d'enfant, Shanks avait tellement la classe ! Le jour de son départ, celui-ci lui avait offert son si précieux Chapeau de paille. Autant dire que Luffy avait littéralement sauté de joie. C'était depuis ce jour que Luffy était devenu '' Luffy au Chapeau de paille ''.

Même après le départ du roux, Luffy et lui étaient restés en contact. Shanks était l'homme que Luffy respectait et appréciait le plus. Il était au même rang que ses deux frères, au plus grand désespoir de Garp qui connaissait ses activités.

Oh, oui... Luffy serait anéanti.

-Garp, j'ai à te parler.

Sakazuki entra dans le bureau de son collègue sans frapper, ce qui énerva un peu plus celui-ci.

-Mais entre, je t'en prie, fit-il, l'agacement clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de Laskey, Fukuro et Kumadori. Je les avais envoyés attaquer nos ennemis directement dans leur base mais je crois que ça s'est mal passé.

Le supérieur du grand-père de Luffy tapa du poing sur la table, sur les nerfs.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est toi qui t'es lancé dans cette guerre contre ce groupe de mercenaires ! Au lieu de réunir des preuves contre eux, tu les élimines directement ! le blâma le vieil homme.

-Garde tes remarques pour toi, Garp, s'agaça Sakazuki.

Il n'aimait pas l'attitude méprisante de son collègue.

-Je suis déjà bien gentil de ne pas t'avoir dénoncé et enfermé en prison pour ce que tu as fait ! Coopérer avec Roger, ce grand criminel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Le héros légendaire, mon oeil !

Garp se tassa sur sa chaise, ne se sentant pas de répondre à son supérieur. Celui-ci le fixa, le regard mauvais. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés. Garp empêchait l'actuel chef de la police de faire correctement respecter sa conception de la justice. Le pire avait été quand Sakazuki avait appris que l'homme avait aidé Roger. Apparemment, le héros national l'avait aidé à passer la frontière pour aller voir une femme en Espagne. Bien entendu, il avait ramené le futur prisonnier en France quelques jours après mais pour le chef de la police, ça ne changeait rien. Garp avait aidé un ennemi du gouvernement. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le si célèbre policier avait aidé un si grand criminel. Qu'est-ce qui unissait les deux hommes ?

-Mais j'y pense..., commença Sakazuki, la voix grave. Tu connais peut-être le chef actuel de ce groupe de criminels ?

Garp avait été proche de Gold D. Roger. D'une façon ou d'une autre, peut-être entretenait-il le même type de relation avec le successeur de l'ancien prisonnier ?

-Non, désolé pour toi, lâcha Garp en s'affalant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Tu es sûr ?

Garp ne baissa pas les yeux quand son supérieur planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tu as tort de faire ce que tu fais. Tu ne dois pas ignorer que je me suis renseigné avant de partir à la chasse aux mercenaires.

Garp fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Si tu ne me dis rien, j'irais chercher mes réponses ailleurs et pourquoi pas auprès de ce cher Monkey D. Luffy ? Le numéro IV, Trafalgar Law, doit bien lui faire des confidences sur l'oreiller !

-De quoi tu parles, enflure !?

Garp s'était rapidement redressé et toisait méchamment son supérieur.

-Tu n'es pas au courant, Garp?

-Akainu, gronda le vieux policier.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le chef Sakazuki détestait qu'on le nomme ainsi maintenant. Ce nom était un mauvais souvenir pour lui.

-Hé bien, sache que ton petit fils sort avec un des mercenaires que je traque au nom de la justice ! cracha-t-il, dégouté.

-Im...possible.

Garp chancela et se rattrapa de justesse à son bureau.

-Je vais aller l'interroger et s'il s'avère qu'il ne sait rien, ce que j'espère pour lui, je le retiendrais captif pour faire venir à moi son petit-ami. Peut-être que je saurai alors ce qui est arrivé à mes hommes !

Garp se leva de sa chaise et se jeta sur son supérieur. Il lui empoigna le col de sa chemise, hors de lui. On pouvait voir sa veine palpiter sur son cou. Cet homme le dégoutait et le héros de la police qu'il était regrettait ces jours bénis où Sengoku était encore à la tête de la police de Paris. Sakazuki ne pensait qu'à la justice et à éradiquer le mal, peu importe les moyens utilisés. Il ne respectait rien et passait son temps à rabaisser ses subordonnés qu'il trouvait trop faibles et inutiles.

-Tu dépasses les bornes, là !

-Libre à toi de parler.

-...Tu es en train de menacer mon petit-fils ! souffla-t-il.

-Et alors ? Je suis sûr que c'est un minable comme son père !

Garp leva son poing, prêt à frapper Sakazuki mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Je te repose la question Garp : sais-tu qui est le chef des Supernovae et si oui, où puis-je le trouver ? demanda-t-il sans se formaliser du geste de son collègue.

Garp regarda dans les yeux de cet homme pour qui il n'avait plus aucun respect. Il voyait la détermination derrière son regard et il sut que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Sakazuki était prêt à faire du mal à Luffy pour trouver Shanks.

-Alors ? s'impatienta le chef de la police.

-Très bien... Assis-toi, je vais nous faire du thé.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Garp ! s'agaça-t-il. N'essaie pas de gagner du temps!

-Je ne fais pas ça pour gagner du temps ! C'est juste que j'aime discuter autour d'un thé alors ton temps, tu vas le prendre ! lui répondit le héros national sur le même ton.

Le chef pesta contre son subordonné avant de s'asseoir, bien décidé à prendre son mal en patience. Il allait enfin obtenir le nom du chef des Supernovae et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Paris, Dojo de Mihawk, 21h33

Tranquillement assis sur un des nombreux fauteuils du bureau de son ami et rival, Shanks sirotait son thé en silence. Son attitude décontractée dénotait avec celle qu'il avait eu une heure plus tôt. Occupé à trouver un plan pour en terminer avec toute cette histoire, il s'était enfermé pratiquement toute la journée dans le bureau du brun.

Il n'était sorti que sur les coups de 19h30-20h pour aller manger. C'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Le code. Quelqu'un avait forcé l'entrée de la base des Supernovae ! Inquiet, d'autant que le message datait de plusieurs heures déjà, il avait cherché à joindre Hawkins qui était normalement à Lyon. Aucune réponse. Ça avait été pareil avec les autres membres censés être présents dans la base.

Fébrile, il avait continué à appeler jusqu'à tomber sur X-Drake qui l'avait rassuré aussitôt. Oui, la base avait été attaquée mais tout était sous contrôle maintenant. Avec Killer, il lui avait dit qu'ils s'occupaient de tout. Rassuré, Shanks avait soufflé un bon coup avant de signaler au mercenaire qu'il arrivait. Cependant, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser son portable qu'il avait reçu un autre appel. Et quel appel! Le grand-père de Luffy lui avait parlé de Sakazuki. Shanks ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que le héros légendaire qu'était Garp le mette en garde contre son supérieur.

Le grand-père de Luffy ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Rien d'étonnant, il était tout de même un mercenaire alors que Garp était plutôt du côté de la justice. Déjà à l'époque où il était encore le numéro I des Supernovae et que Roger était le chef, Garp leur menait la vie dure. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché le vieil homme de rendre service à Roger et de s'occuper de Ace. Rien que pour ça, le roux le respectait.

Garp avait accepté, souhaitant donner une chance à cet enfant de vivre une vie heureuse. Roger était tellement craint et dangereux que beaucoup le qualifiait de monstre. Certains disaient même que s'il s'avérait qu'il avait une progéniture, il faudrait sûrement s'en débarrasser car l'enfant aurait certainement hérité des gènes malveillants de son père.

C'était injuste pour Ace mais à l'époque, Shanks et Garp n'avaient pas pu y faire grand-chose. Et Roger encore moins. Au moins, le chef des Supernovae était mort en sachant que des gens en qui il avait confiance allaient s'occuper de son fils. Il avait pu rejoindre sa bien-aimée Portgas D. Rouge le cœur léger.

Shanks était reconnaissant envers Garp de n'avoir rien dit avant à Sakazuki mais il était temps qu'il en finisse avec cette histoire. Et le fait que Garp ait donné son nom au chef de la police n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Celui-ci allait bientôt arriver et Shanks était prêt à le recevoir.

Il avait même demandé à Mihawk de partir. Le brun avait obtempéré, le menaçant simplement de le torturer s'il retrouvait son dojo dans un mauvais état. Et il lui avait promis encore mille tortures s'il tuait Sakazuki ici.

Shanks savait que c'était sa manière de lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait. Sa relation avec l'épéiste était toujours ambiguë. Plus que des amis, moins que des amants. Shanks avait cru qu'après l'avoir retrouvé à l'église pour son mariage annulé, les choses auraient été plus simples entre eux mais ce n'était pas le cas. Rien ne l'était jamais entre eux. Le roux espérait qu'avec le temps, leur relation évoluerait naturellement. Il appréciait le brun et voulait construire quelque chose avec lui. Bien sûr, il savait que cela leur demanderait du temps mais c'était normal après ce qui leur était arrivé. Pour l'instant, les années de séparation avaient creusé un fossé entre eux et la complicité qu'ils avaient eu autrefois n'était plus la même. Avec ce nouveau départ, Shanks était ravi. Il voulait repartir à zéro et lui prouver qu'il comptait vraiment pour lui.

Mais pas maintenant... Plus tard seulement.

Shanks but une gorgée de son thé et la porte du bureau grinça.

-Entre, je t'en prie, fit-il en guise de salut.

-Shanks le Roux... Moi qui pensais que tu étais juste une petite frappe !

Il détailla plus en profondeur l'homme qui lui faisait face. A présent qu'il savait qui était vraiment Shanks, il le voyait différemment.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'est toi qui occuperais ce rôle.

-C'est normal, on n'a jamais rien eu à me reprocher. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venu seul et sans mandat d'arrêt contre moi. Je ne vais pas passer par la case prison, c'est ça ? En plus, vous n'envoyez même pas vos agents du CP9. Vous venez finir le travail vous-mêmes ?

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive, ordure.

Shanks rigola avant de se resservir du thé. Il en but une gorgée et en apprécia la douceur relevée à la cannelle. Mihawk n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher de trop boire alors le Roux s'était mis au thé et ça lui plaisait.

-Assieds-toi et goûte-moi ça. C'est vraiment très bon. Si tu n'aimes pas la cannelle, j'en ai au citron vert ou à la vanille. Quoique, tu n'as pas l'air trop thé... Une bière, peut-être ?

-C'est une manie chez vous, le thé ! Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps ! s'irrita le chef de la police.

Quand Garp lui avait donné le nom pour lequel il avait remué ciel et terre, Sakazuki n'en était pas revenu. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne s'occupait pas des cas comme lui mais plus des gros bonnets.

Maintenant, il savait enfin qui avait succédé à Gold D. Roger et il allait donc pouvoir en finir avec cette histoire. Garp et l'ancien chef de la police de Paris avaient arrêté Roger, lui allait arrêter Shanks, son successeur, et devenir un héros. Les gens allaient arrêter de contester ses décisions. Ils allaient voir qu'il était bon et que sa justice était implacable et juste.

-Oh, comme tu veux, répondit Shanks pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Mais comment comptes-tu me tuer ? Me dis pas que tu vas tout simplement me tirer une balle dans la tête ? Si c'est ça, j'apprécierais que tu le fasses ailleurs. S'il y a un mort ici, ça va faire une mauvaise réputation au dojo de Mihawk.

Enervé, Sakazuki tapa du poing sur la table avant d'empoigner le col de la chemise de Shanks. La mâchoire serrée, il observa le Roux qui le contemplait avec un sourire narquois. Le policier n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Shanks puisse être si serein alors qu'il venait pour le tuer. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas essayer de comprendre ce criminel.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas discuter ? insista le roux.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire du Roux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Soudain, sa tête se mit à tourner et sa vision se troubla. Sakazuki lâcha Shanks et se massa les tempes pour essayer de faire passer son mal de tête. Malheureusement, sa tête continuait de tourner si bien qu'il dut s'agripper au bureau pour ne pas tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que... tu m'as fait ? cracha-t-il difficilement.

-Moi, rien. Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ? lui demanda Shanks, toujours avec son éternel sourire.

Akainu le regarda une dernière fois avant de tomber par terre. Une douleur fulgurante le frappa de plein fouet à la poitrine. Il n'y voyait plus grand-chose à part le visage de Shanks au-dessus de lui.

Il était en train de faire une crise cardiaque.

Il tendit une main vers son ennemi, l'autre toujours agrippée à sa poitrine, là où son coeur lui faisait mal. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais il n'arriva qu'à émettre des gémissements douloureux. Shanks n'avait pas pu l'empoisonner, il venait juste d'arriver et il n'avait rien pris. La dernière chose qu'il avait prise était le thé que Garp lui avait donné un peu plus d'une heure auparavant...

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans sa tête et Sakazuki se sentit trahi. Il en éprouva une haine sans nom contre son subordonné.

-Garp...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose car la douleur le terrassa. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et doucement, ses yeux se refermèrent sur un rideau noir.

Shanks s'agenouilla près du corps par terre et vérifia si le policier respirait encore. Il esquissa un sourire en constatant que le chef de police était bien mort. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déposer le corps du policier chez lui et le lendemain matin, quand la mort de Sakazuki serait découverte, la police penserait à une crise cardiaque. Le couvre-feu l'aiderait même à avoir moins de personnes dans les rues, rendant sa tâche plus simple. Il allait tout de même prévoir une diversion pour être sûr de ne trouver aucun policier sur son chemin.

-Tu sais, Akainu, je ne t'ai jamais apprécié mais il y a des choses qui ne passent pas.

Il observa le visage sans vie de l'homme et l'expression de son visage se transforma soudainement.

-T'attaquer aux miens m'avait déjà mis dans une colère noire mais tu n'as pas pu t'arrêter là. Et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Garp n'a pas aimé que tu menaces son petit-fils, ça l'a rendu fou de rage. Avec ta mort, la ville va retrouver son calme et sa sérénité. Crois-moi, personne ne te regrettera.

Shanks se leva et termina son thé. Il fixa Sakazuki avec dédain avant d'ajouter avec mépris.

-Adieu, Akainu.

* * *

Et voilà le dernier chapitre. C'est un happy end comme vous vous en serez douter. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ( à corriger ) et cette histoire sera terminée. ;)


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... épilogue ( trois ans plus tard )

.

.

.

Luffy s'enroula dans sa couverture avant de bailler. Il gesticula un peu dans son sommeil, n'arrêtant pas de marmonner des mots incompréhensibles. Un coup sur la tête le réveilla brutalement. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant ainsi trouver d'où venait le danger.

-Si tu continues de traîner au lit, tu vas être en retard, Chapeau de paille.

Le médecin se désintéressa ensuite totalement de l'homme qui lui servait de compagnon et se focalisa sur son principal problème. Dans un impeccable smoking noir, Law était en train d'attacher péniblement sa cravate.

Après quelques essais non concluants, il abandonna. De toute façon, Luffy n'allait pas en mettre non plus et ce n'était pas un accessoire qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. L'image que lui renvoyait son miroir était assez étonnante. Il n'était pas à l'aise habillé de cette manière mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier et il se devait de faire un effort. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui pourrait se reproduire dans l'année ou en tout cas, pas sans une bonne, très bonne raison.

-Ouais, ouais, je me lève...

Malgré ses dires, Luffy ne faisait toujours pas le moindre geste. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il était tellement bien dans son lit…

-Lève-toi, maintenant ! s'agaça Law.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Luffy était en train de se prélasser alors que lui était déjà sur le pied de guerre.

-Je suis fatigué, c'est pas ma faute… Faut dire que la nuit a été plutôt courte, ajouta Luffy, les yeux plein de malice.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette phrase lui valut un autre coup sur la tête.

-C'est ça, vante-toi, le rabroua Law qui, tout comme Luffy, n'était pas si en forme que ça.

Une certaine partie de son anatomie se souvenait encore de cette fameuse nuit...

Law soupira avant de sortir de la chambre. Si Luffy voulait traîner au lit et être en retard, c'était son problème. Au moins, il aurait essayé.

À tout juste 22 ans, Luffy n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement. Il avait par contre eu une soudaine poussée de croissance vers ses 20 ans et il était à présent presque aussi grand que le médecin. Des cheveux un peu plus courts et un tatouage sur son bras droit venaient compléter le tableau.

Ces trois ans avaient été bénéfiques pour Luffy. Il était maintenant plus mature et responsable. Certains événements de la vie, comme le départ de ses frères ou encore son histoire plus que compliquée avec Law, l'avaient forcé à prendre conscience de certaines choses et à grandir. A part ça, il était toujours aussi fou fou, plein de vie, et en quelque sorte, fidèle à lui-même.

Law quant à lui était devenu médecin à l'hôpital comme il l'avait désiré plus jeune. Toutes ces années à apprendre la médecine auprès du docteur de l'organisation de mercenaires ne lui servait plus à soigner ses coéquipiers. Il pouvait à présent sauver des vies, vivre dans la légalité et profiter d'être un homme libre comme l'avait toujours voulu Corazon.

Law était satisfait de ce qu'il avait à présent. Sa dernière mission pour les Supernovae avait été très éprouvante. Parler avec son ancien mentor et ami lui avait fait du bien mais aussi extrêmement peur. Il s'était cru mort.

Heureusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il ne savait pas si son mentor depuis l'au-delà continuait à veiller sur lui ou s'il s'agissait juste de son incroyable destin mais il avait été sauvé.

L'intrusion des trois membres du CP9 n'étaient pas passé inaperçue, autant pour ceux qui avaient été attaqué que pour les autres membres à l'extérieur. La base des Supernovae était équipée d'un système de sécurité très performant et même si ça n'avait pas suffi, les autres mercenaires avaient lors de l'attaque reçus une notification les informant de la tragédie.

X-Drake avait été le premier à arriver, vite suivi par Killer. Ils avaient emmené les deux blessés chez un médecin assez discret qui s'était occupé de leurs blessures. X-Drake et Killer n'avaient rien dit en voyant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de la base. C'était triste mais c'était leur vie. C'était.

Les Supernovae n'existaient plus désormais. Après avoir pris la place de chef de cette célèbre organisation de mercenaires, Kidd l'avait tout simplement dissoute. Si les Supernovae leur avaient apporté beaucoup à tous, après cet épisode, l'organisation leur avait fait trop de mal. Elle les aurait empêchés de vivre comme ils le désiraient.

Kidd avait depuis fondé une petite entreprise de gardes du corps et il y avait appliqué les mêmes règles qui avaient gouverné sa vie en tant que mercenaire. Plus que quiconque, il avait chéri ce passé du plus profond de son cœur.

Law, comme il l'avait promis à Corazon, avait repris contact avec Zoro. Il avait compris qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal à son ami en même temps qu'à lui-même. Zoro avait toujours été une constante dans sa vie et il avait tenu à ce que ça reste le cas. A présent, les deux hommes étaient encore plus proches qu'avant. Il y avait aussi Kidd à qui il parlait de temps en temps. Le roux avait changé, si bien que le médecin arrivait à avoir une discussion avec lui sans avoir envie de lui coudre la bouche pour que plus jamais qu'il ne l'ouvre…

Souhaitant recommencer une nouvelle vie, il avait commencé à travailler à l'hôpital, se demandant si cela lui plairait vraiment. Apprendre à travailler avec d'autres personnes lui avait paru étrange au début. Après tout, c'était très différent de travailler avec Zoro. Mais Law s'y était fait et appréciait ce qu'il faisait. Sauver des vies, il aimait ça.

Law sortit de ses pensées en sentant Luffy approcher derrière lui. Le Chapeau de paille enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et Law posa sa tasse de café dans l'évier puis soupira.

-Adieu le bon temps où tu étais plus petit que moi...

Bizarrement, la poussée de croissance de Luffy avait donné un coup à son égo.

-Héhé !

-Ne me fais pas '' héhé ''.

Luffy déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Law et le lâcha avant de fouiller les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger en vitesse. Si Luffy avait les cheveux plus courts, Law les avaient légèrement plus longs. Il n'avait plus ce sourire de psychopathe collé au visage à longueur de temps, ce qui faisait que les gens l'approchaient plus facilement. Et puis, détail non négligeable, il n'avait plus ou presque, ses immense cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

-C'est bon, je suis prêt, on peut y aller !

-C'est pas trop tôt...

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, Luffy attendit patiemment que le médecin mette ses chaussures. Cependant, Law ne bougeait plus. Ses chaussures à la main, il fixait le Chapeau de paille. Non, décidément, cette soudaine poussée de croissance ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

De ces quelques centimètres en plus, Luffy avait semblé y trouver une certaine fierté ainsi qu'une virilité venue d'ailleurs. Le médecin n'aimait pas le dire mais il arrivait au Chapeau de paille d'avoir la classe quelquefois et bizarrement, ça l'exaspérait. Luffy était tellement énervant quand il avait raison ! Heureusement pour lui, cela restait occasionnel mais dans ces rares moments, Luffy rayonnait. Et il était bien obligé de l'admettre. Par-dessus le marché, si lui était agacé plus qu'autre chose, il y en avait une à qui ça plaisait énormément. Tellement même que Law était sûr qu'elle en mouillait littéralement sa culotte.

Boa Hancock.

Il avait cru cette affaire réglée depuis longtemps maintenant mais cette femme, tel le serpent qu'elle était, rodait toujours auprès de son compagnon. Bien entendu, Luffy la voyait tout juste comme une bonne copine. Dans sa tête et dans son cœur, il n'y avait de place que pour Law mais le médecin avait beau le savoir, le mépris qu'il avait envers l'ex-mannequin ne diminuait pas. Malgré l'évident désintérêt du Chapeau de Paille, Hancock s'accrochait et Law avait été obligé d'admettre que la jeune femme aimait vraiment Luffy et qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à la dénigrer.

De même, si lui avait pu déceler la sincérité des sentiments de la jeune femme malgré son manque évident de bonne foi, Hancock avait dû se résoudre à l'évidence. Luffy ne l'aimerait jamais. Pas comme il aimait ce satané médecin en tout cas. La pilule avait été dure à avaler et encore plus à digérer. Elle s'était même éloignée du Chapeau de Paille pendant quelques temps, sans doute pour guérir son cœur meurtri.

Puis elle était revenue et loin d'avoir oublié Luffy, elle en était juste tombée un peu plus amoureuse encore. Quand elle avait quitté Paris, Luffy sortait tout juste de l'adolescence et venait juste de débuter sa vie d'adulte, et elle avait retrouvé un tout autre homme. Et quel homme ! Law avait juste dû faire plus attention encore.

Et Luffy qui ne voyait rien…

-Tu m'énerves, Chapeau de paille, fit Law, mettant ainsi fin au silence.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Luffy fronça les sourcils, perdu. Il n'avait rien fait pourtant !

Law, toujours ses chaussures à la main, s'approcha du plus jeune. Il baissa légèrement les yeux. Légèrement seulement. Il se mit ensuite pour la seconde fois de la matinée à détailler Luffy. Il mit alors sa main sur la tête du plus jeune et appuya dessus, l'obligeant à se baisser légèrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ! hurla presque Luffy en essayant de se dégager de la prise du brun.

-Rien. Je trouve que tu as un peu pris la confiance dernièrement, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-N'importe quoi ! T'as juste les boules parce que c'est moi qui t'ai pris hier soir ! fit Luffy, taquin.

Law se crispa à ses mots et porta presque automatiquement ses mains à ses fesses, une douleur fantôme se rappelant soudainement à lui.

-D'ailleurs, ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer, l'avertit le médecin.

-Mais pourquoi !? pleurnicha le plus jeune.

-Parce que tu m'as fait mal, Chapeau de paille.

Luffy voulut répliquer mais Law le fit taire en l'embrassant. Ça marchait toujours avec le plus jeune. Il s'éloigna ensuite et mit enfin ses chaussures. Ils étaient vraiment en retard à présent.

Main dans la main, ils quittèrent leur maison sous les protestations du plus jeune. Ils avaient un peu de route à faire puisque depuis quelques mois, ils étaient propriétaires d'une jolie petite maison aux alentours de Paris.

OoOoO

-Putain, je suis tellement stressé que j'ai les mains hyper moites ! paniqua Ace.

-Calme-toi. Respire un bon coup, tout va bien se passer.

Sabo essuya discrètement ses propres mains moites de sueur. Il se devait d'avoir l'air confiant sinon son frère continuerait à stresser.

-En fait, je ne suis pas stressé, juste un peu anxieux, lui répondit son frère aussi calmement qu'il put.

Sabo regarda son frère ré-essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon et étouffa un petit rire. Et après, Ace disait qu'il n'était pas stressé… Le blond n'y croyait pas une seconde. Toutefois, son frère avait des raisons d'être anxieux. C'était un grand jour pour lui.

-Arrête de t'agiter, tu vas juste réussir à transpirer encore plus. Et essuie tes mains sur un mouchoir ou ton pantalon va être sale.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Ace prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

-Allez, je suis prêt ! T'as tout ce qu'il faut ? demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, Sabo tapota ses poches.

-Oui, t'inquiète. Je suis pas Luffy.

-Ouais, bah il a pas intérêt à être en retard, celui-là, marmonna-t-il.

-Mais non, tu le connais ! fit Sabo, mort de rire.

-Justement...

Ace mit sa veste avant de sortir de chez lui.

Marco l'avait demandé en mariage quelques mois auparavant et le brun avait dit oui sans hésiter. Aujourd'hui, il allait le dire une nouvelle fois de manière officielle. Si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'il en serait là, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais Marco était un homme bien qui le faisait se sentir bien, et tellement mieux que l'enfant abandonné par ses parents.

Sa vie avait pris un virage à 180° en 4 ans. Maintenant, il travaillait dans un magasin de tatouages avec Bartoloméo. Les deux hommes étaient même devenus associés. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire au départ mais en accompagnant Luffy se faire tatouer, il s'était montré curieux par rapport au travail de Bartoloméo. L'encre sur la peau, les formes qui se dessinent, c'était quelque chose qui petit à petit avait éveillé un intérêt certain chez lui. Et doucement, il avait changé ses projets d'avenir.

Physiquement, Ace était toujours aussi beau et en ce jour particulier, il l'était plus encore. Habillé d'un costume noir avec quelques traces de rouge de-ci de-là, Ace ressemblait aux top-model dans les magazines people. Au début, Marco avait un peu rechigné à ce que son futur époux porte du noir car lui aussi voulait porter un costume noir. Il n'avait pas arrêté de dire que s'ils portaient tous les deux cette couleur, les gens allaient croire qu'ils allaient à un enterrement plutôt qu'à un mariage. Ace avait tout de même réussi à avoir gain de cause puisqu'il portait maintenant son fameux costume noir, et il le portait très bien d'ailleurs. Marco quant à lui porterait un costume gris-bleu qui allait parfaitement avec celui du brun.

-Merci d'être là, Sabo. Sans toi, j'aurais été tellement mal que j'aurais même pas réussi à m'habiller ce matin…

-Non, tu crois ? fit Sabo qui s'amusait beaucoup de l'état de son frère. Pour l'instant, t'es stressé mais crois-moi, ce soir ce sera pas la même chose.

-Ouais, à qui le dis-tu !

Sabo observa son frère, un franc sourire aux lèvres. Il était tellement heureux pour lui. Malgré les quelques années qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre, les deux frères étaient toujours aussi proches. Sabo ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé pour Ace lors de son absence, le brun étant assez discret sur l'année qu'il avait passé au centre de désintoxication. Tout ce que savait le blond, c'était que son frère en avait bavé. Se sevrer n'avait pas été chose facile. Le manque, la colère, l'isolement, les médicaments, le manque de ses proches... Mais malgré les difficultés, Ace s'était accroché. Sa volonté avait été sans faille et il avait réussi.

Le fils de Gold D. Roger n'était pas un junkie. Les seules fois où il avait touché à ces saloperies étaient quand il avait dû travailler pour Joker. La drogue n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre trop de place dans sa vie mais ce peu était déjà beaucoup trop. La prise de ces substances illicites avaient entraîné énormément de dégâts chez lui. Le brun ne comptait plus les nombreux cauchemars qu'il avait faits et ce sentiment de honte toujours présent en lui.

En revenant, Sabo avait juste retrouvé son frère. Celui qu'il avait toujours connu mais un peu plus en paix avec lui-même. Il ne pourrait jamais imaginer ni même savoir ce que le brun avait vécu exactement puisque Ace refusait de se confier mais il savait que ça n'avait pas été facile. Sabo admirait tant son grand frère pour son courage et sa ténacité. Lui était incapable de ça et il se sentait parfois tout petit face à lui.

De plus, il culpabilisait atrocement par moment. Pourrait-il avouer un jour à ses deux frères la véritable nature de ses activités ? Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. L'Armée Révolutionnaire devait faire preuve de discrétion et avouer à ses frères son appartenance à cette organisation était tout sauf discret. Serait-il capable de braver l'ordre de son supérieur et d'ainsi se montrer honnête avec Ace et Luffy ? Sans doute que non. Mais Sabo ignorait si c'était parce qu'il respectait trop Dragon pour lui désobéir ou seulement parce que cette situation lui allait très bien comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent. Ils ne voulaient pas que ses frères le regardent autrement.

Son frère était si heureux. Il n'allait pas commencer à lui parler de ses états d'âme.

OoOoO

Les invités commençaient à arriver et Marco les accueillait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il eut même droit à des compliments de ses amis sur sa tenue et sur les éléments de décoration que le couple avait apportés à la mairie.

-Alors c'est le grand jour. Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Robin.

-Je suis serein. Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien et je ne doute pas de moi. Le seul truc horrible qui pourrait réussir à gâcher cette journée serait que Ace change d'avis et me plante là, plaisanta le futur marié.

-Tu rigoles mais tu sais que c'est arrivé plus de fois qu'on ne le pense ? fit Robin très sérieusement.

-Toujours les mots pour rassurer les gens…

-Hé, je ne vais pas changer pour tes beaux yeux.

Marco esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la route, espérant bientôt voir arriver Ace.

Lorsqu'il était parti se faire soigner, Marco l'avait attendu. Ça n'avait pas été facile, d'autant que le brun ne lui avait jamais donné de nouvelle. Pas de lettre ni d'appel. L'écrivain avait essayé de se rassurer en se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la procédure habituelle ou que Ace voulait rester concentré et motivé sur son objectif pour le réussir. Marco avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme et de compréhensif. Personne n'avait dit que ce serait facile autant pour Ace que pour lui et il avait dû attendre sans rien savoir de plus.

Pourtant, sans vraiment y faire attention, le blond s'était au fil du temps replié sur lui-même. Sa rencontre avec le brun avait changé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Grâce à lui, il était un peu sorti de sa solitude et avait rencontré du monde. Même son travail avait pris une nouvelle direction.

Ace et sa jeunesse ainsi que sa façon d'être l'avaient fait voir les choses différemment. Le brun lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait de la place pour l'amour dans sa vie et que peut-être, ça pourrait être avec lui. Marco ne s'était jamais plaint de sa vie avant de fréquenter le fils de Roger. Elle n'était pas vraiment folichonne mais après avoir passé plusieurs années à travailler pour Barbe Blanche, ça lui avait suffi. Il avait quitté cette vie de hors la loi pour quelque chose de plus calme, pour pouvoir également réaliser son rêve. Alors bien qu'elle ne soit pas des plus merveilleuses, elle lui avait suffi.

Et puis, Ace était arrivé - avec tout un tas d'emmerdes à vrai dire - mais cela n'avait pas déplu à l'écrivain. Aujourd'hui la présence du brun auprès de lui était devenue comme une évidence. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que l'absence de Ace avait été si difficile à supporter. Alors pour s'occuper et pour continuer à vivre, Marco s'était plongé dans son travail. Il n'était plus beaucoup sorti et avait passé son temps sur son ordinateur à écrire encore et encore, son petit carnet de note ne le quittant pas non plus. Il avait fait cela tellement de fois que le blond ne pouvait plus dire combien exactement.

Consciente de son état, Robin l'avait alors sollicité pour des sorties en magasin, bibliothèque et restaurant en tout genre. Fatigué du rythme soutenu qu'il s'était imposé, le blond avait accepté avec joie.

Shanks était également venu vivre à Paris avec Mihawk et il avait fait de même pour lui changer les idées. Ainsi, au fil de leurs sorties, le blond avait également appris à connaître un peu plus Luffy grâce au roux. Les deux hommes étaient dans la même situation, ce qui les avait grandement rapprochés. A présent, Marco ne voyait plus le Chapeau de paille simplement comme le petit frère de Ace et pour ça, il était très reconnaissant envers Shanks.

En parlant du roux, celui-ci avait surpris tout le monde - sauf Marco - en se mettant en couple avec Mihawk. Leur relation était assez particulière car les deux hommes étaient loin d'agir comme tel et pourtant... Et pourtant, quand le roux parlait de l'épéiste à l'écrivain, il sentait que son ami était vraiment attaché à son rival.

Après le mariage avorté du brun, le duo de mercenaires s'était rapproché et avait également beaucoup parlé. Ils en avaient eu plus que besoin et Marco ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient attendu aussi longtemps. Aujourd'hui, les problèmes étaient derrière eux et s'ils ne se qualifiaient pas tout à fait de couple, les deux hommes s'aimaient énormément. Ils ne voulaient simplement pas être rangés dans des cases et même s'ils s'adonnaient à certaines activités impliquant un lit et beaucoup d'efforts, ils restaient avant tout d'éternels rivaux.

Marco n'avait pas vraiment suivi toute leur histoire. Il savait juste ce que son ami avait bien voulu lui dire. Il n'avait pas tout suivi non plus après le retour de Ace car il avait été énormément occupé lui aussi. Le brun n'était peut-être parti qu'un an mais ça avait semblé une éternité à l'un comme à l'autre.

-Marco ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Robin insista.

-Marco ?

-Ah, pardon.

-Ton portable est en train de sonner.

Marco s'empressa de répondre mais put très clairement attendre son amie dire « Encore sur son petit nuage, celui-là ».

C'était Sabo à l'appareil et Marco se demanda alors si Ace avait un problème. Les deux frères étaient normalement ensemble et le fait que le blond l'appelle au lieu du brun lui sembla un peu bizarre.

Les deux blonds discutèrent alors quelques secondes avant que Marco ne raccroche.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, expliqua-t-il ensuite à Robin.

Au final trop stressé, Ace avait demandé à son frère de parler pour lui. Marco trouvait ça plutôt amusant.

-Est-ce que tu peux dire à tout le monde de rentrer, s'il te plait ? La cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

-Je veux bien mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à tes témoins de le faire ? Ils sont censés t'aider, non ?

Marco jeta à un coup d'oeil à ses soit disant témoins. Shanks était déjà bien imbibé mais comme sa résistance à l'alcool était assez étonnante, il semblait plus frais qu'un gardon. Dire que la fête n'avait même pas encore commencé…

Quant à Mihawk, il n'était pas encore arrivé mais d'après les dires de Shanks, le brun n'allait pas tarder. Sauf que le Roux avait dit cela il y a un peu plus d'une heure et que son compagnon n'était toujours pas là…

Marco les avait choisis comme témoins car ils étaient ses plus proches amis et qu'il les connaissait depuis très longtemps. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû choisir des personnes un peu plus fiables pour ce jour si important...

-C'est à dire que... Je ne peux compter que sur toi pour ça, Robin.

Marco la fixa très sérieusement, espérant lui faire comprendre l'importance de sa mission.

-OK, je m'en charge.

Elle commença à s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter soudainement et de fixer l'horizon, les sourcils froncés. Intrigué, Marco se tourna et dirigea son regard dans la même direction. Une voiture de police se garait tranquillement dans le parking à côté. Marco savait très bien pourquoi ils étaient là. Il soupira avant de s'approcher des fonctionnaires de police et plaqua un sourire poli sur son visage. Il se devait de faire preuve de diplomatie.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-il.

-Bonjour, monsieur, lui répondit l'agent Tashigi alors que le Capitaine Smoker s'était contenté d'un simple hochement de tête.

-Je pensais que vous viendriez en voiture banalisée. C'est un mariage, après tout.

Marco avait toujours été doué pour faire des reproches. Le fait qu'il s'adresse à des représentants de l'ordre ne semblait pas le freiner ni le gêner plus que ça.

-La discrétion, vous connaissez ?

-Nous sommes désolés mais ce sont nos supérieurs qui nous l'ont ordonné, s'excusa la jeune femme, gênée.

Tashigi comprenait que l'écrivain soit un peu remonté. Personne ne voulait avoir les flics sur le dos lors du plus beau jour de sa vie et encore moins si ceux-ci ne faisaient aucun effort pour se fondre dans la masse. Mais tout comme son partenaire, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix que de se trouver là, son uniforme sur le dos. Le prisonnier 13S499 répondant sous le nom de Satch, un ancien commandant de Barbe Blanche, avait obtenu une autorisation de sortie pour le mariage de ses amis. L'actuel chef de la police avait donc mis deux de ses meilleurs agents pour s'assurer que l'homme ne tenterait pas de s'enfuir en douce pendant la cérémonie. Peut-être que leurs présences gênaient mais ils n'y pouvaient rien, ils faisaient seulement leur travail. Satch avait encore beaucoup d'années à tirer en prison et sûrement y finirait-il sa vie donc ils se devaient de le ramener.

Du temps de Sakazuki, l'ancien cuisinier s'était vu proposer une remise de peine contre le nom des autres membres de l'organisation de Barbe Blanche mais Satch n'avait rien lâché. Jamais il ne trahirait ses frères. La déception avait été encore plus grande pour le prisonnier quand Ace, venu le voir au parloir, lui avait annoncé que Teach était celui qui avait trahi leur Père. À cause de lui, Barbe Blanche était mort. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le roux additionne un et un. Teach l'avait également vendu.

La colère avait été telle qu'elle l'avait empêché de dormir mais dans son malheur, l'ancien commandant avait de la chance. Le traître était dans la même prison que lui et de ce qu'il avait compris, il n'était pas prêt de s'en sortir. Si jusqu'à présent il avait laissé l'homme seul, les deux anciens compagnons n'ayant jamais été de grands amis, Satch s'était fait un plaisir de faire de la vie du brun un enfer. Peut-être finirait-il même par le tuer. C'était fort probable, il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir !

À peine l'ancien cuisinier était-il sorti de la voiture qu'il fut accueilli chaleureusement par son meilleur ami.

-Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Satch aurait aimé rendre son étreinte à son ami mais ses menottes l'en empêchaient.

-C'est possible de le détacher ?demanda calmement l'écrivain.

Dans un premier temps, Smoker ne bougea pas. Les yeux plongés dans ceux métalliques du blond, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il savait que non. Un prisonnier aussi dangereux n'aurait même pas dû se trouver ici. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, comme souvent. Las, il sortit deux cigares de sa poche et les porta à ses lèvres. Marco le regardait toujours avec cette même expression que le plus vieux détestait tant.

Cet homme, il ne l'avait jamais senti. Pourtant, Marco n'avait aucun casier judiciaire et était très bien intégré dans la société. Jamais de problème, et aimable par-dessus le marché. Smoker sortit son tout nouveau briquet de la poche arrière de son bas d'uniforme et alluma ses cigares. L'écrivain avait beau avoir montré patte blanche, pour le policier ça ne voulait rien dire. Les fréquentations de Marco parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Bien sûr, Smoker s'était fait engueuler par sa partenaire quand il avait partagé ses doutes. Ça ne se faisait pas de juger quelqu'un sur son apparence ou ses fréquentations.

_« La première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai pensé que vous étiez un prisonnier présent au commissariat pour être interrogé ! » _

Voilà ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. Bien entendu, Smoker s'était vexé. Il n'aimait pas être comparé à la racaille mais au moins, il avait compris ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Tashigi.

Le Capitaine souffla sa fumée sur le visage du blond qui resta stoïque. Il n'avait jamais rien trouvé sur le blond ni sur son fiancé et encore moins sur ce foutu Roronoa Zoro. Les années avaient passé. Il était peut-être temps de tourner la page...

-Bien entendu.

Le policier sortit des clés d'une de ses nombreuses poches et enleva les menottes du prisonnier.

-Je t'ai à l'œil, Satch ! lui cracha-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

-Hé bien, ça fait du bien d'être enfin libre de ses mouvements !

Satch esquissa un large sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

-Tu sais, je leur avais déjà demandé mais ils avaient dit non. J'étais à deux doigts de croire qu'ils trouvaient juste ça bandant d'attacher les gens ! termina-t-il en rigolant.

Smoker tira sur ses cigares, énervé, alors que Tashigi piquait un fard.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel. Le roux ne changerait jamais.

L'écrivain se tourna vers son amie toujours présente. Il lui fit signe que tout allait bien et qu'il gérait la situation. Robin acquiesça avant d'aller rassembler les invités et leur dire de rentrer. Beaucoup s'était approché du petit groupe, intrigué par la présence des forces de l'ordre. Heureusement pour le blond, son amie était habile et eut vite fait de rentrer tout le monde.

-Vous allez aussi pouvoir rentrer. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

OoOoO

Usopp soupira une fois de plus et donna quelques coups de klaxon. Il fit durer le geste, espérant agacer le conducteur de la _Peugeot 308_. Il était énervé et très anxieux alors pour une raison que même lui ignorait, il voulait que les autres le soit aussi. Des embouteillages ! Franchement, Usopp se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas maudit. Rebecca quant à elle se contentait de taper du pied nerveusement. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils allaient être en retard et elle détestait ça. En plus, ce n'était pas un jour pour être en retard.

-Sérieux, Rebecca, t'aurais pas pu prendre un taxi ? Maintenant, on va être deux à être en retard ! soupira le frisé.

Au fond, il n'en voulait pas tellement à la jeune femme de lui avoir fait faire un détour, c'était juste que...

-Désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé, s'excusa-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait autant d'aider une amie, fit-elle, tout de même un peu déçue que Usopp lui mette leur retard sur le dos.

-C'est pas ça mais tu sais que Kaya sera aussi là-bas et si elle nous voit arriver en retard ensemble, elle va s'imaginer des choses ! Voilà, c'est surtout ça le problème !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Rebecca esquissa un petit sourire désolé pour le frisé.

-Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre vous ?

-Oh, ça va mieux mais pour combien de temps encore ? J'essaie de lui prouver ma bonne fois mais je pense que si j'arrive avec toi, elle aura du mal à me croire, soupira-t-il à nouveau.

-Je peux entrer quelques minutes après toi si tu veux ? proposa la jeune femme.

-Non, c'est bon...

Usopp reporta son attention sur la route. Il détestait les embouteillages, surtout quand il était pressé.

A vrai dire, le mécanicien était assez sur les nerfs en ce moment. Tout allait de travers et il ne savait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses. Pour commencer, il n'était plus avec Kaya. Pourtant, il l'aimait comme au premier jour, si ce n'était plus. Et tout ça à cause d'une stupide erreur! Il s'en voulait tellement...

Rebecca n'avait pas eu des moments faciles non plus. Quand quelques années plus tôt elle s'était confiée à Kaya sur l'avenir incertain de sa relation, son amie lui avait conseillé de parler avec Wiper. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait mais sans grand succès. A cette époque, elle supportait de moins en moins son comportement et le fait qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à sa vie, à ses amis, à sa famille et à ce qu'elle aimait. Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très démonstratif émotionnellement mais elle avait espéré un minimum de sa part.

Le couple traversait toujours des passes difficiles où ils se séparaient pour se remettre ensemble plus tard, pour finalement se séparer de nouveau. Et puis ça recommençait. Au final, la jeune femme ne savait plus pourquoi elle continuait. C'était si douloureux... Ils s'aimaient et n'arrivaient pas à rester loin l'un de l'autre très longtemps mais comme Wiper ne changeait pas, les problèmes étaient toujours présents et toujours les mêmes.

Et puis une fois, alors qu'elle avait trop bu à l'une des fêtes qu'avait organisée la bande, Usopp et elle avaient eu des relations sexuelles. Bien évidemment, dès le lendemain, la jeune femme avait regretté car même si elle n'était plus avec Wiper à ce moment-là, Usopp lui n'était pas célibataire.

La peine de Rebecca avait été minime comparée à ce qu'avait ressenti le frisé. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Kaya ? Sa si douce Kaya qu'il avait eu tant de mal à séduire et qu'il aimait éperdument. Ça avait été un pur moment de faiblesse. L'alcool y avait été pour beaucoup mais le plus fautif demeurait bien lui. Lui et sa faiblesse.

Usopp n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui. Il passait son temps à se demander pourquoi la jeune femme restait avec lui, d'autant plus depuis qu'un séduisant étudiant dans la même faculté qu'elle avait cherché à la séduire. Usopp avait cru, injustement, que parce que la jeune héritière appréciait cet étudiant, elle le quitterait. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait trompée.

Peut-être... Aujourd'hui, il ne s'en souvenait plus et ça n'avait de toute façon plus d'importance.

Et encore, si ça avait été la seule bêtise qu'il avait faite...

Il s'était disputé avec Luffy, son meilleur ami, pour un truc bête. Ils se disputaient de temps en temps, comme tout le monde et il leur était même déjà arrivé de se disputer mais cette fois-ci, ça avait été différent. Ils en étaient venus aux mains. Ils s'étaient même battus comme des chiffonniers au point de finir à l'hôpital. Cela aurait même pu être pire si Franky ne les avait pas séparés…

Tout ça pour une voiture...

Luffy avait passé son permis et l'avait eu au bout de la troisième deux ans auparavant. Usopp et beaucoup d'autres s'étaient alors inquiétés pour les pauvres piétons et autres automobilistes qui seraient amenés à croiser sa route.

Luffy avait pourtant eu pour projet de s'acheter une belle voiture. Il avait demandé à Usopp de l'accompagner en choisir une puisque que le frisé s'y connaissait dans ce domaine et qu'il avait eu besoin de conseil. Mais sur la route, Luffy était tombé en extase sur une épave qu'il avait osé appeler voiture. Il l'avait eue pour trois fois rien et encore heureux car elle n'en valait pas plus.

Malgré les multiples recommandations de son ami, Luffy n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et il avait voulu remettre l'épave en état. Le frisé s'était alors fait entraîner comme bien souvent par son meilleur ami. Mécontent au début, il avait tout de même fini par y prendre goût. Plusieurs heures par semaine, Luffy et lui avaient donc réparé le Vogue Merry. C'était le nom que Usopp lui avait donné. En effet, tous ceux que Luffy avait proposé étaient à vomir tellement ils étaient grotesques.

Ils avaient bien rigolé, trempés de sueur et les mains couvertes de crasse à réparer le Vogue Merry. Franky les avait même aidés. Et au bout d'un an, il avait réussi à la remettre sur pied. Bien entendu, Usopp avait été le premier à monter dedans la première fois que Luffy l'avait conduite. En réalité, Luffy avait d'abord proposé à Trafalgar de monter avec lui mais celui-ci avait refusé car il avait dit tenir à la vie. Usopp aussi avait été tenté de refuser pour les mêmes raisons que le médecin mais l'envie de monter dans la voiture qu'il avait mis un an à retaper s'était faite trop forte.

Les deux amis s'étaient fait un plaisir de prouver à tous leurs amis qui s'étaient moqués de l'achat inconsidéré de Luffy que le Vogue Merry roulait. Et il avait bien roulé en plus.

Ou pas...

Un peu plus d'un an après la mise en circulation de la voiture du Chapeau de paille, celui-ci avait eu un accident et la voiture complètement défoncée était partie à la casse. Ça avait été dur pour Luffy de prendre cette décision mais il avait dû être réaliste car Franky lui avait affirmé que la voiture était irréparable. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça, mais prendre la décision n'avait pas été facile.

Luffy avait été dans l'obligation de faire son deuil. Et s'il y était plutôt bien parvenu, Usopp, lui, ne l'avait pas du tout bien pris. Il s'était senti trahi car Luffy ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis alors qu'ils avaient passé un an à la réparer ensemble ! S'en était suivie une violente dispute où Luffy avait fini par lui dire qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire car ce n'était pas sa voiture.

Puis les mots avaient dépassé leurs pensées et les poings s'en étaient mêlés...

Usopp savait maintenant qu'il avait eu tort. Lui mieux que quiconque savait que Franky avait eu raison, la voiture était irréparable et Luffy avait eu raison de la mettre à la casse. Sa rupture avec Kaya quelques jours avant cet épisode l'avait tellement blessé qu'il n'avait pas été en état de réfléchir convenablement. Ce que Luffy avait fait, il l'avait tout simplement pris pour une trahison.

Cela faisait donc plus de deux mois que Luffy et lui ne se parlaient plus.

-J'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais ! fit Rebbeca.

Usopp sortit de ses pensées et se gara en catastrophe, ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps. Les deux amis s'empressèrent de sortir de la voiture et c'est le plus discrètement possible qu'ils entrèrent dans la mairie. Quelques personnes leur jetèrent des coups d'oeil mais la plupart était concentrée sur les futurs époux qui étaient en train d'échanger leurs voeux. Ace était le premier à parler.

-Au début, je m'étais dit que préparer un papier ne servirait à rien. Je pensais que lorsque je serai là, debout devant toi, les mots me viendraient. J'aurais peut-être dû préparer quelque chose...

Ace esquissa un léger sourire.

-Je suis tellement stressé et j'ai tellement de choses à te dire qu'au final, je sais pas par où commencer…

Marco prit la main droite de Ace, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

-Marco, j'ai toujours eu une vie un peu compliquée et pas vraiment facile mais apparemment, c'est de famille. Je pensais être heureux avant de te rencontrer, je l'étais sûrement d'ailleurs. Mais depuis que je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais vraiment ce qu'être heureux signifie.

Ace s'arrêta, les yeux brillants. Il ne pensait pas être aussi ému et il releva légèrement les yeux pour croiser ceux métalliques de son vis-à-vis, tout aussi ému que lui.

-Tu as tant fait pour moi que je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te rendre la pareille mais je te promets de faire en sorte que chaque jour que Dieu fait, je te montrerai à quel point je te suis reconnaissant. Je t'écouterai même me parler de tes idées de fiction bien qu'on sache tous les deux que ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment… Je te promets de t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus et aussi de faire le ménage quand ce sera mon tour. Je te promets de t'honorer chaque soir, même si je suis fatigué en rentrant du travail.

-Ace !

Celui-ci rigola, amusé par la gêne du blond.

-Pardon, pardon. Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir. Vieillir à tes côtés, c'est le plus cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

Marco était touché par les mots de Ace et il sentit une larme lui échapper qu'il se dépêcha d'essuyer. Il prit une grande inspiration à son tour et se lança.

-Tu sais, jusqu'à ce que je te vois arriver, j'avais du mal à croire que tout était bien réel. Qu'on allait se marier et que d'ici quelques minutes, j'aurais une bague au doigt. Avant, je me voyais avec une femme et peut-être même des enfants, qui sait. Et encore... Je me contentais de ce que j'avais car ça me suffisait. Mais maintenant, je sais que ça n'était pas suffisant. Je me sens vivant à tes côtés et même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile, je sais que je veux continuer à être avec toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dans la richesse et la pauvreté et tout le tralala. Et même si tu deviens obèse et que tu es aveugle et que tu as un accident et que tu es obligé de te déplacer en fauteuil roulant, je t'aimerai, Ace. Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi pour ton physique d'Apollon mais bien parce que tu es la plus belle personne qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Tu as un cœur en or et même si je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant pour te rendre heureux, je continuerais à t'aimer inconditionnellement.

Usopp les trouvait vraiment touchant et alors que le maire les déclarait époux et époux et qu'ils échangeaient un long baiser, le frisé versa une larme. Heureusement, il était sûr de ne pas être le seul. Comment ne pouvait-on pas être touché en les voyant si épanoui ensemble ?

OoOoO

-Tu sais ce que m'a dit Lyn tout à l'heure, Sanji ?

La soirée était à présent bien avancée et si certains se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, d'autres étaient tranquillement assis à table en train de discuter. L'ouverture du bal avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et dès que les invités avaient pu, ils s'étaient presque jetés au centre de la pièce pour danser.

Nami avait alors insisté auprès de son ami et père de sa fille pour lui parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Non, mais je suis sûr que tu vas me le dire…

Sanji proposa à Nami de lui servir un verre mais elle refusa.

-Qu'elle boudait Zoro parce qu'il faisait du mal à son papou, lâcha la rousse.

-Hein, comment ça ?

Sanji fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas souvenir que Zoro lui ait fait du mal.

-Elle m'a dit qu'un soir, il n'arrêtait pas de te faire crier. Que tu lui disais d'arrêter mais qu'il ne t'écoutait pas.

Sanji faillit recracher sa boisson, gêné par ce qu'il entendait. Il pensa bien à quelque chose mais ne voulut pas y croire. Cependant, le regard lourd de sens de Nami lui indiqua qu'il avait vu juste.

-Franchement, Sanji, vous pourriez faire plus attention. Attendre qu'elle dorme ou alors qu'elle ne soit pas là !

Nami leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de lui expliquer que Zoro ne te faisait pas de mal. Et crois-moi, hier soir j'avais autre chose à faire, comme préparer mes bagages par exemple plutôt que de lui expliquer ça.

-Oui... Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai tellement honte…

Sanji était rouge pivoine. Il se rappelait très bien de cette fameuse soirée. La petite famille avait passé la journée à la plage et Sanji qui n'avait pas eu de repos depuis fort longtemps avait été très heureux de pouvoir profiter de son compagnon et de sa petite fille.

Le début de soirée avait été bien moins enchanteur car le cuisinier avait fait une mauvaise chute sur les gros rochers qui bordaient un des côtés de la plage. Ils avaient alors dû rentrer plus tôt, au grand désespoir de la petite fille. Malgré son mal de dos, le blond avait refusé d'aller à l'hôpital et Zoro n'avait pas insisté car lui aussi ignorait souvent ses blessures.

Arrivés chez eux, Sanji s'était directement dirigé dans leur chambre, le lit étant bien plus confortable que les sièges de sa voiture. Zoro quant à lui avait mis la petite fille dans sa chambre. Elle avait heureusement déjà mangé avant qu'ils ne quittent la plage et fatiguée comme elle était, l'ancien mercenaire avait compris qu'elle dormirait longtemps, très longtemps.

Zoro avait ensuite rejoint le cuisinier pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Malheureusement pour Sanji, ça n'allait pas mieux et Zoro voulant aider était alors parti prendre un pot de crème avant de lentement commencer à lui masser le dos. Sanji, qui connaissait parfaitement la capacité du vert à faire preuve de douceur, avait quelque peu pris peur mais quand Zoro avait posé ses mains sur lui, le cuisinier avait juste soupiré d'aise. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Zoro pouvait se montrer délicat.

Sanji ne savait plus comment ni quand le massage pour relaxer son dos s'était transformé en jeu érotique mais ça avait définitivement été le cas. Quand il pensait au fait qu'il avait complètement oublié que sa petite Lyn dormait dans la chambre à côté…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Sanji posa son verre et cacha son visage dans ses mains en poussant un long soupir. Il y avait des choses qu'on voulait pour toujours garder au fond de soi et sa vie intime en faisait partie. Il savait que son amie ne le jugeait pas mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'avoir un peu honte. Savoir que son ex sortait avec un homme était une chose, réaliser qu'il couchait avec ce même homme en était une autre d'après le cuisinier.

Même si le blond avait fait d'immenses progrès en trois ans, ce n'était pas toujours facile pour lui d'assumer sa vie de couple et surtout sa partie intime. Très vite pourtant, leur relation n'avait plus rien eu de secrète ni de honteuse. Après son coming out improvisé en plein rush au Baratie, le blond avait en quelque sorte voulu continuer sur sa lancée. Pas d'annonce publique au mégaphone lors d'une soirée avec la bande au Chapeau de paille, non, loin de là. Il y était allé en douceur, en restant juste lui-même. Ça l'avait tout de même un peu effrayé au début. Il était Sanji après tout, le tombeur de ces dames! Et puis, il s'était raisonné. Luffy sortait avec Trafalgar Law sans que ça ne gêne personne. Le Chapeau de paille avait même été protégé et encouragé par tout le monde.

Leurs situations étaient bien sûr différentes. En effet jusqu'à présent, tout le monde avait toujours cru que Luffy souffrait d'asexualité alors que lui avait toujours été très actif dans tous les sens du terme. Sanji avait alors douté de lui. Et si à cause de ça, ses amis ne le voyaient plus comme un homme à part entière ? Sa panique avait été telle que même son compagnon avait pu le remarquer.

« Ce qu'il se passe dans notre chambre ne regarde personne d'autre que nous. »

Cette simple phrase avait alors suffit à le calmer. Zoro avait raison après tout. C'était son histoire et il n'allait pas se freiner pour des on-dit. Requinqué, il avait alors mis son plan à exécution. Ça avait commencé par des petits gestes d'affection assez discrets, passant par des regards tendres échangés ici et là, pour finir par des baisers assez chastes devant tout le monde juste parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Si ça en avait surpris plus d'un, personne n'avait rien dit. Si Sanji se sentait bien avec Zoro, qui étaient-ils pour dire quelque chose? Et puis il y avait déjà tellement de couples gays dans leur bande…

Finalement, Sanji s'était bizarrement vexé de ce manque d'attention et Zoro l'avait traité d'imbécile. Il voulait passer inaperçu et quand c'était le cas, il se plaignait ! Bien entendu, tout ça avait fini en dispute. Là aussi, personne ne s'en était étonné. C'était Sanji et Zoro après tout…

La suite logique de leur relation avait été l'aspect physique qui leur avait posé plus encore de problèmes. Zoro avait eu énormément de difficultés à convaincre le blond de sauter le pas et Sanji avait fini par accepter plus par peur que le vert aille voir ailleurs que par réelle envie.

Dans cet état d'esprit évidemment, ça s'était très mal passé. Sanji avait été crispé tout le long, faisant très peu d'effort pour se détendre malgré les attentions de l'ancien mercenaire. Il avait eu mal, tellement qu'il n'avait plus jamais voulu recommencer. Dans un excès de colère, il avait même insulté Zoro en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas si prendre et qu'il était nul. Sanji avait dit cela à cause de la douleur et parce qu'il n'avait éprouvé aucun plaisir mais Zoro s'était vexé, décrétant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était lui le nul.

Le blond n'en était pas resté là. Comment ça, lui le nul ? Il avait juste à écarter les jambes, comment pouvait-il être nul à ça ? L'ancien mercenaire avait alors répliqué que c'était justement pour ça qu'il était nul, que ce n'était pas à lui de tout faire. Aussi énervés l'un que l'autre, Zoro avait décidé de partir, histoire de se calmer un peu. Ce que Sanji lui avait dit lui avait fait énormément de peine car il ne se rappelait que trop bien ses nuits horribles où il avait dû faire la putain pour cet espèce de gros dégueulasse lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Aujourd'hui encore, il remerciait Law d'avoir été sa première fois.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il savait ce que c'était de souffrir pendant l'acte et que pour cette raison, il avait toujours fait attention à ses partenaires. Que Sanji lui dise qu'il était nul était injuste. Ou l'était-il vraiment ? Zoro était sûr que non. Sanji avait été trop crispé, limite apeuré. Le blond s'était tellement attendu à avoir mal qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'étonnant à ce que ça soit le cas au final.

Zoro avait cherché à lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait éprouver du plaisir à être pris, à se sentir aimé de cette façon. Perdu, l'ancien mercenaire avait pourtant préféré laisser quelques jours s'écouler avant de retourner voir le blond.

« Je te propose un truc, Ero-cook, avait-il lâché à peine rentré dans l'appartement. Je vais te laisser me prendre et je vais te montrer comme ça peut être bien. »

Sanji l'avait regardé de son œil inquisiteur.

« Si c'est si bien que ça, pourquoi tu ferais pas toujours le passif? »

Zoro n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à ça. Venait-il de se faire avoir ? Son plan ne lui avait plus semblé si infaillible mais Zoro n'avait qu'une parole et il n'avait pas pu se permettre de faire marche arrière.

Ca avait été une expérience enrichissante pour le blond. Il avait pu voir les différences et les similarités à le faire avec un homme. Y aller doucement, bien préparer son partenaire et faire attention à ce que l'autre ressentait. Il avait été merveilleusement aidé par Zoro qui contrairement à lui, ne s'était pas contenté de rester allongé, de serrer les dents et d'attendre que ça passe.

Sanji avait été au-dessus mais il ne s'était pas senti actif pour autant. Même si ça lui avait fait mal de le reconnaître, Zoro avait eu raison la première fois. Cette expérience, il ne l'oublierait jamais et encore moins les gémissements si sexy du vert. Voir Zoro vulnérable valait son pesant d'or. L'ancien mercenaire avait vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier alors que pour lui, ça n'avait été que douleur. Le cuisinier avait même prié pour que ça se termine vite quand ça avait été lui ! Pourtant, Zoro avait eu l'air si bien sous ses coups de rein. Sanji s'était alors demandé si lui aussi pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose. Peut-être que oui. Il en avait eu envie en quelque sorte.

Le deuxième essai s'était déroulé sans accroc. Un Sanji plus détendu et en confiance était un Sanji qui prenait du plaisir. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs car Zoro n'était pas prêt à prêter son cul une deuxième fois. Et puis quoi encore !

Alors Sanji avait un peu honte de le dire mais maintenant qu'il avait gouté aux joies du sexe gay, il ne s'en lassait pas.

Sa relation avec le vert avait bien évolué. L'aspect physique n'avait été qu'un grand pas parmi tant d'autres.

Sanji était un romantique dans l'âme et il avait toujours rêvé de se marier à une magnifique femme. Ca avait été Nami à l'époque mais sa relation avec l'ancien mercenaire l'avait obligé à revoir ses attentes. Passer le reste de sa vie avec la même personne était tout de même quelque chose qui lui tentait énormément à coeur. Quand il s'engageait, c'était pour la vie et Zoro l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Il avait été obligé d'assumer. Les symboles d'amour n'étaient pas trop son truc mais c'était très important pour le cuisinier. Heureusement pour l'ancien sabreur, Sanji ne l'avait pas demandé en mariage. Sans doute se serait-il figé à cause du choc et il lui avait simplement proposé de se pacser.

Sanji était intelligent et savait comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son compagnon. Appliqué, le blond lui avait fait étalage de tous les avantages que possédait cette union : les impôts, la séparation des biens, pas de changement de nom. Pas de contrainte, que des avantages. D'après le blond en tout cas.

« J'ai vraiment envie de passer ma vie à tes côtés en tant que couple. Tu n'en as pas envie, toi ? »

Comment Zoro aurait-il pu refuser après ça ?

Sanji pouvait se montrer si persuasif des fois…

-Elle a à peine 3 ans et demi, je pense qu'elle oubliera vite. D'autant qu'elle sait maintenant que Zoro ne te veut pas de mal, continua la mère de leur enfant, ignorant tout des tourments du cuisinier.

-Partir à New York pour les vacances va lui changer les idées, ça c'est sûr.

Nami resta silencieuse. Elle avait hâte de retourner à New-York. La jeune femme avait tellement de bons souvenirs dans cette ville !

Laisser son enfant ici avec son père n'avait pas été facile et elle avait même failli laisser tomber son stage dans la galerie d'art après son accouchement. Failli seulement. Ce stage avait été très important pour elle et c'était une opportunité qui ne se représentait pas deux fois dans une vie alors le cœur lourd, elle était tout de même partie.

Et partir lui avait fait plus de bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Elle avait pu s'épanouir professionnellement et y faire même quelques rencontres. Après le désastre qu'avait été sa relation avec Cavendish, sans parler de ce qu'elle avait fait à Sanji, pouvoir se poser un peu et ne penser vraiment qu'à elle lui avait été bénéfique. Au final, la rousse en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle était mieux seule, que ça lui permettait de davantage prendre soin d'elle et de faire ce dont elle avait envie. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'intéressait était sa fille, ses proches et sa carrière professionnelle. L'amour pouvait attendre.

-Elle va s'y plaire, c'est sûr, fit alors la jeune femme.

-Par contre, elle ne va pas comprendre pourquoi les autres ne parlent pas la même langue qu'elle ! pouffa le blond.

-Tu rigoles mais tu verras. Quand elle va revenir, elle sera bilingue !

-N'exagère pas. Elle ne part que deux mois et puis elle n'a que trois ans, grimaça le cuisinier.

Les jeunes parents discutèrent alors du déroulement des vacances de la petite avec sa mère à New York. Quand la petite était née, Nami s'était occupée d'elle pratiquement toute seule. La rousse avait voulu passer le plus de temps possible avec sa fille avant son départ et même si s'organiser n'avait pas été simple, elle y était arrivée pour le bien de la petite.

-Oh, j'adore cette chanson !

Nami quitta précipitamment la table et partit rejoindre les autres. Aussitôt, Zoro accompagné de la petite Lyn vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Lyn était une petite fille de 3 ans, les cheveux courts et blond vénitien. Elle avait aussi les yeux de son père. De nature joviale, elle était devenue la mascotte de la bande du Chapeau de paille. Elle était un joli mélange de ses parents mais Lyn avait tout de même pris quelques traits de caractère du vert. Rien d'étonnant étant donné que l'ancien mercenaire s'occupait d'elle davantage que le blond. A cause de son travail, celui-ci ne la voyait pas aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Sanji espérait juste que Lyn n'aurait pas le même sens de l'orientation que Zoro…

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? questionna le vert.

-Oh, je t'expliquerai plus tard... Ça va, ma puce ?

Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, papa m'a fait danser !

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro, amusé. Si au début le jeune homme avait été plutôt mal à l'aise avec Lyn, celle-ci l'avait vite adopté. Plus jeune, elle adorait lui toucher les cheveux et continuait d'ailleurs à le faire. Et contre toute attente, le premier mot que la jeune fille avait prononcé était '' papa'' mais pour appeler Zoro, ce qui avait bien prouvé au vert que Lyn le considérait autant comme son père que Sanji.

Si Sanji avait été un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas lui que la petite fille appelle papa en premier, il avait été tout de même content pour Zoro et pour sa petite puce qui commençait enfin à parler.

Pour Nami, ça avait été une autre histoire. Elle n'avait pas voulu que sa fille recommence mais malgré toute la bonne volonté que la rousse avait mis à expliquer à sa fille que Zoro n'était pas son père et qu'elle ne devait pas l'appeler papa, Lyn avait continué.

Cet épisode n'avait pas vraiment réussi à réconcilier Nami et Zoro qui d'ordinaire ne s'appréciaient déjà pas mais voyant que se disputer avec Zoro faisait plus de mal que de bien à la petite, Nami avait arrêté et faisait même des efforts à présent.

-Et moi, tu me fais danser, Zoro ?

-Et puis quoi encore…

-Mais oui, papou ! Papa ne peut pas te porter, t'es trop gros !

La petite fille rigola avant de gigoter pour pouvoir descendre des genoux de son père.

-Papa, veux retourner danser !

-OK, vas-y. Sanji va venir te faire tourner.

La petite fille toute contente alla se jeter dans les jambes de sa mère un peu plus loin.

-Oh, alors comme ça je suis trop lourd pour que tu me portes ?

-Ouais. T'as pris au moins 100 kg à force de goûter à tous tes plats.

-La ferme ! Y a pas un poil de graisse chez moi ! Et puis si tu y mettais autant de volonté que quand tu me prends dans certaines positions acrobatiques, je suis sûr que tu y arriverais !

Sanji lui fit un petit sourire lubrique et Zoro s'étonna.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te porte ?

-Non, ce serait trop la honte..., avoua finalement le blond devant le sérieux de son compagnon.

-Abruti, d'Ero-cook ! Parle pas de position acrobatique alors.

Sanji rigola avant de finir son verre et de se diriger vers la piste de danse. Il avait sa petite fille à faire tourner dans les airs après tout.

OoOoO

-Hé, Kidd! Pourquoi tu restes tout seul ? Et arrête de tirer la tronche, c'est la fête !

Sabo se laissa lourdement tomber à côté du roux et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule.

-C'est pas trop mon genre les mariages mais bon, la soirée est cool…

Sabo acquiesça avant de changer de sujet.

-Bon et sinon comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelle !

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Je te ferai dire que tu es autant absent que moi, grogna le roux.

-Ouais, tu marques un point… Mais moi au moins, je donne des nouvelles à mes amis et si je me souviens bien, tu n'as jamais répondu à mon dernier message. On est ami, non ?

L'amitié des deux hommes en avait surpris plus d'un. Kidd lui-même avait encore du mal à croire que le blond lui avait pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait plus jeune.

Ça ne c'était pas fait d'un coup pourtant mais Sabo avait un cœur aussi gros qu'une maison, il pardonnait facilement et allait sans aucune difficulté vers les autres. À le voir ainsi, le blond avait presque l'air inoffensif mais Kidd comme beaucoup d'autres avait appris à se méfier du visage enjôleur du révolutionnaire. L'ancien mercenaire avait rapidement compris que Sabo avait une activité parallèle au vu de sa présence pendant l'attaque de Joker et cela les avait rapprochés car Kidd était devenu la seule personne connaissant son véritable travail. Pour sa propre sécurité, il savait donc qu'il ne valait mieux pas se le mettre à dos car comme beaucoup de monde, il avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Risquer la vie de pauvres petits enfants pour avoir quelque chose en échange en était une. Le roux avait cru avoir définitivement perdu le blond à cause de ça. Pas qu'il l'ait déjà eu un jour mais il se l'était clairement mis à dos à cet instant. Il avait alors fait une croix sur une possible relation amicale avec le blond suite leur altercation comme celle qu'ils avaient eu sur le bon vieux canapé de Zoro.

C'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le révolutionnaire lui dise qu'il était désolé. Le roux n'avait pas compris pourquoi le blond s'était excusé avant que celui-ci ne développe.

« Je t'ai jugé un peu vite. Je pense que je me suis laissé emporter par la colère. J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant et puis mes parents sont aussi fautifs que toi. Tu étais un enfant et je pense que tu savais quand même ce que tu faisais mais ce n'est un secret pour personne que lorsqu'on est gamin, on fait souvent n'importe quoi. Certains plus que d'autres. Montre-moi que j'ai raison de ne pas te condamner trop vite, Kidd. »

Ainsi, il avait semblé qu'après cet épisode, l'ancien mercenaire soit juste tombé un peu plus pour le blond. Kidd l'appréciait tellement qu'il était plus qu'heureux de l'entendre dire ça. Amis, c'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.

La vie les avaient tous les deux blessé et c'est un peu par hasard qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à Paris après le retour de Sabo.

Après ce qui lui était arrivé en Afrique, Sabo s'était quelque peu renfermé sur lui mais pour ne pas inquiéter ses frères, il avait joué la comédie, servant des sourires à tous pour faire croire qu'il allait bien. Il n'avait pas pu leur dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pour Koala et il avait prétexté un banal accident. Seul Kidd avait compris.

Ayant des amis en commun, les deux hommes avaient donc passé pas mal de temps ensemble à parler lors de certaines fêtes. Kidd n'était pas du genre à danser et Sabo n'avait plus eu tellement le coeur à ça. Le rapprochement s'était alors presque fait tout seul.

-...Ouais. C'est juste que c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé de donner des nouvelles et tout…

-Ouais, bah tu te forceras un peu la prochaine fois ! insista le révolutionnaire. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça, rien ?! Allez ! Ace et Marco viennent de se marier, Zoro et Sanji se sont pacsés, Luffy a déménagé et j'en passe ! Il t'es bien arrivé quelque chose en presque 3 ans !

-Pourquoi 3 ans ? On s'est vu en début d'année et je t'ai donné des nouvelles.

-Non, on a surtout parlé de moi, le détrompa le blond. Ça fait presque 3 ans qu'on est ami mais tu parles pas beaucoup, toi. Je pensais que depuis que tu m'avais sauvé, ça allait un peu mieux entre nous ?

-OK, OK. Mais pour toi, comment c'est ?

-Tu sais, je suis toujours à fond sur ma cause. Je vois du monde et je découvre du pays. J'adore vraiment ce que je fais même si avec la vie que je mène, je vivrais pas vieux !

Kidd esquissa un petit sourire. Sabo avait l'air de prendre ça à la légère. Sans doute s'était-il fait au danger qu'impliquait la vie de révolutionnaire. Contrairement au blond, l'ancien mercenaire avait changé de vie. Les Supernovae n'existaient plus et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Lors de son accession au rôle de chef, Shanks et son disciple avaient énormément discuté de l'avenir de l'organisation. Il ne fallait plus qu'une menace telle que le CP9 leur tombe dessus. Trop de monde avait péri. Aujourd'hui encore, la douleur était toujours là. S'ils avaient pu s'en tirer face au chef Sakazuki et au CP9, c'était grâce au héros Garp. Leur statut de mercenaires les mettait en danger. Peut-être qu'en changeant simplement ce statut, les choses deviendraient plus simples ? Kidd avait parié là-dessus et pour l'instant, ça marchait plutôt bien.

-Et les amours ? reprit le roux.

Cette information l'intéressait un peu trop pour son bien.

-Oh... Depuis Koala, j'arrive pas à m'engager de nouveau dans une relation… Je l'aime toujours, tu sais. Ça fait peut-être bizarre mais à sa mort, je crois qu'elle a emporté une partie de mon cœur...

Sabo se replongea dans ses souvenirs et son visage fut soudain plus triste.

-Mais je suis moins triste quand je pense à elle maintenant.

Sabo poussa un petit soupir.

La mort de Koala n'avait pas emporté qu'une partie de son cœur. Elle avait pris bien plus. La mission en Afrique s'était avérée plus ardue que prévu mais malgré tout, le couple avait continué et s'était même acharné.

Tous ces civils avaient eu besoin d'aide et même si ça avait été risqué, ils avaient enquêté sur le trafic d'esclaves qu'un clan de bandits avait installé depuis quelques mois déjà. Un jour, la base où le couple résidait avait été attaquée et Koala était morte sur le coup de l'explosion.

La perte de la femme qu'il considérait comme celle de sa vie l'avait fait se remettre en question. Devait-il rester chez les révolutionnaires ? Cette cause qu'il avait toujours défendue valait-elle la peine de risquer sa vie ? Il avait déjà tellement perdu. Le blond avait discuté avec Dragon qui, une fois de plus, avait su trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il expérimentait ce qu'était réellement la vie d'un révolutionnaire. Que c'était ça se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait. Que ce n'était pas parce que c'était difficile que c'était impossible. Mais que surtout, sans volonté, il n'arriverait à rien.

Sabo avait pris un peu de temps pour lui, pour réfléchir et aussi pour faire son deuil. Aujourd'hui, il était heureux d'avoir continué à se battre pour ce qu'il croyait. Koala avait donné sa vie pour ça alors non, il n'abandonnerait pas.

-Et toi ? demanda soudainement Sabo.

-... Rien non plus, répondit le roux qui ignora volontairement le long silence du blond.

Il savait que Sabo pensait souvent à Koala.

Kidd regarda ensuite Sabo lui sourire et sentit son coeur se serrer. Le blond avait aimé et aimait toujours cette femme alors non, il ne dirait rien. C'était mieux comme ça.

OoOoO

-Luffy ?

Luffy se retourna, un morceau de poulet entier dans la bouche. Il avait encore faim et était venu se servir au buffet. Usopp se tenait derrière lui et triturait ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Luffy lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil avant de faire semblant de s'intéresser à la décoration de la salle son poulet toujours dans la bouche.

-Ouais, t'es encore énervé... C'est normal…

Toujours aucune réaction mais loin de se décourager, Usopp continua.

-J'ai été con avec toi et je sais que j'ai mal agis... J'étais en colère contre moi-même et je me suis sentis trahi mais je suis allé trop loin et je... Pardon, mec.

-Hé bah, t'en auras mis du temps !

Luffy se retourna et prit son ami dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, je m'excuse ! J'ai dit des choses que je pensais pas !

Les deux amis se prirent encore dans leurs bras avant d'éclater de rire comme si la dispute n'avait jamais existé. Un peu plus loin, Trafalgar les contempla, sourcils froncés. Luffy avait déjà pardonné au frisé visiblement. Il soupira, dépité.

Le médecin lui avait pourtant dit de ne rien lâcher. Usopp devait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance mais Luffy étant Luffy et Usopp étant son meilleur ami, c'était dur pour le Chapeau de paille de lui faire la gueule. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait été voir Usopp dès le lendemain de leur stupide dispute. Mais Law l'en avait empêché.

Luffy avait été si malheureux quand Usopp lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, et que pour lui, ils n'étaient plus amis. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gamins et avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Usopp était son plus vieil et meilleur ami. Bien sûr, c'était bizarre de ne pas tout faire pour qu'ils se réconcilient mais au fond, le Chapeau de paille avait compris ce que disait Law. Parfois, il fallait laisser le temps faire son oeuvre.

Si Luffy avait compris ses erreurs à ce moment-là, ça n'avait pas été le cas du frisé et tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas fait de même, Luffy ne devait pas aller vers lui. L'Usopp devant lui, celui qui venait de se repentir, plaisait plus au Chapeau de paille que celui qui ne voulait plus être son ami.

-Et du coup avec Kaya ? continua Luffy comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh... Si ça pouvait être aussi simple qu'avec toi, soupira le frisé.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Hein ? Vous êtes toujours fâchés ?!

Luffy semblait réellement surpris.

-Bah oui ! Enfin, je l'aime encore et j'essaie de me faire pardonner...

Ussop s'interrompit soudainement, les propos du brun l'ayant interpellé.

-Tu sais quelque chose, Luffy ?!

-Je l'ai entendu parler avec les filles un jour et d'après ce qu'elles racontaient, Kaya est toujours à fond sur toi.

Usopp écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

-Qui t'as dit ça ? Si ça se trouve, les filles disaient ça comme ça…

Le frisé avait envie d'y croire mais Kaya lui en faisait tellement baver, à raison, qu'il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir.

-C'est Kaya qui leur a dit mais elle veut attendre un peu avant de te dire qu'elle est d'accord pour que vous sortiez à nouveau ensemble. Tu sais, histoire de te faire mariner pour que tu sois tellement dégoûté et que tu recommences jamais, fit Luffy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je galère déjà suffisamment comme ça ! Je me sens tellement con d'avoir fait ça...

Luffy se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les deux amis avaient déjà eu cette conversation.

-Et pour Rebbeca ? voulut savoir le frisé.

-J'en sais rien, c'est pas comme si j'écoutais tout ce qu'elles disaient mais à mon avis, elle est pas prête de lui reparler. Ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Tu sais, les filles...

Usopp acquiesça, se sentant mal pour son amie. Cependant, avec ce que venait de lui dire Luffy, il reprenait espoir. Sa douce Kaya l'aimait toujours ! Il allait se montrer patient et redoubler d'effort pour prouver à la jeune femme que l'erreur qu'il avait commise ne se reproduirait plus !

Peu importe combien de temps ça prendrait, il l'aimait et n'abandonnerait pas.

-J'ai vraiment fait le con sur ce coup-là, répéta le frisé. J'aurais dû te parler, me confier à toi au lieu de me braquer tout de suite... C'est juste que c'est vraiment arrivé au mauvais moment avec ce qui est arrivé avec Kaya. Au final, je n'ai pas été honnête avec aucun de vous deux alors que t'es mon meilleur ami et que Kaya est la femme que j'aime, s'embrouilla le mécanicien. Je me sens vraiment mal par rapport à toi… Je suis qu'un minable… Tu m'as toujours tout dit et je suis même pas capable de faire pareil. Je suis content que tu m'aies pardonné…

Luffy acquiesça mollement aux paroles de son ami, soudain très mal à l'aise. Le poulet qu'il venait de piocher dans une des assiettes à ses côtés n'avait plus aussi bon goût que tout à l'heure.

Usopp avait parlé d'honnêteté et de sa légendaire franchise mais le frisé avait tout faux, Luffy n'était pas aussi honnête que son ami le pensait. Le Chapeau de paille gardait enterré au plus profond de son être un secret. Son viol.

C'était quelque chose dont Luffy ne parlait pratiquement jamais. À chaque fois que le médecin avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui pour voir où il en était, Luffy s'était énervé. Law savait que le plus jeune n'était pas du genre à se confier sur ses problèmes et encore moins ses souffrances. Luffy s'était à chaque fois fermé comme une huître et avait fait comprendre au médecin qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tourner la page et passer enfin à autre chose. Bellamy était mort et lui n'avait pas de problème d'ordre sexuel suite au traumatisme qu'il avait subi alors pourquoi continuer à parler de ça ? Luffy était têtu et Law n'avait pas voulu insister davantage de peur que le plus jeune ne se braque. Oui, Luffy était en partie passé à autre chose mais ce qu'il lui était arrivé, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Il le savait tous les deux.

-T'inquiète, Usopp. Ne pas dire la vérité, c'est pas forcément mentir, chuchota Luffy, coupant ainsi le frisé dans son monologue.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis en train de dire que si tu parles franchement à Kaya, elle pourra peut-être plus facilement te pardonner. Elle te comprendra enfin et toi tu réaliseras par la même occasion qu'elle t'aime vraiment ! se rattrapa Luffy.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Tu viens de me donner un conseil ! se moqua gentiment Usopp.

-Hé, mais j'ai raison, non ? bouda Lufffy.

-Ouais, soupira le frisé.

OoOoO

Un verre d'alcool à la main, Garp observait les invités se déhancher sur la piste de danse tandis que d'autres assis à leurs tables parlaient entre eux. Le vieux policier se sentait bizarrement mal à l'aise, presque pas à sa place. Il était venu sur un coup de tête, vexé que Ace ne l'ait pas invité.

Sa relation avec le jeune homme avait toujours été assez compliquée. Plus jeune, il avait été la seule figure d'autorité du brun mais malgré cet aspect, Garp ne s'était pas plus occupé de lui que ça, reléguant cette tâche à la vieille Dadan. L'homme avait eu d'autres choses à faire. Policier était un métier à plein temps dont on ne se détachait pas facilement. De plus, le vieil homme avait beau avoir sauvé le petit garçon par conviction, cela restait tout de même une trahison envers l'uniforme et sa patrie. Garp le savait mais il n'avait tout simplement pas pu laisser l'enfant entre les mains de la police ou des civils qui réclameraient réparation suite aux nombreux crimes du père. Le pays avait été dans un tel climat lors de l'arrestation de Gold D. Roger…

Culpabilité. Voici ce qu'il avait ressenti au tout début. C'était ce sentiment qui l'avait empêché d'aller voir aussi souvent qu'aurait eu besoin l'enfant. Et puis Luffy était né et avec un père démissionnaire, le policier s'était vu obligé de s'occuper de lui aussi. Plus tard, petit à petit, il avait repris contact avec le brun qui avait alors bien grandi. Voyant que Ace avait mal tourné, l'agent de l'ordre qu'il était avait essayé de le recadrer mais en vain.

Il s'en était voulu après coup, d'autant qu'il avait appris à l'aimer ce gosse. Sauf qu'il était nul à ça, montrer ses sentiments. Il avait tout simplement sa manière de faire que certains, surtout Ace et Luffy, n'appréciaient pas forcément. Ace et lui avaient pourtant une relation de confiance et même si le brun ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur cet homme qui s'était auto-proclamé son grand-père.

Aujourd'hui, Garp payait juste ses nombreuses absences...

Le policier jeta un petit coup d'œil aux deux policiers en fonction. Il plaignait sincèrement Smoker et Tashigi. Surveiller Satch n'était pas chose aisée. Cet homme était une telle plaie ! Sengoku en avait de ces idées des fois…

Sengoku... L'ancien chef avait repris ses fonctions suite au décès prématuré du chef Sakazuki. Il avait dû reprendre le flambeau et ça n'avait pas été facile car la ville laissée par le policier décédé était emplie de monde en colère qu'il avait dû calmer. Il avait également dû s'occuper de ces nombreux crimes pour lesquels Sakazuki avait décrété un couvre-feu. Bien entendu, Sengoku et lui connaissaient l'origine de ces crimes et ils savaient aussi que maintenant que l'ancien chef était mort, tout allait pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre. Persuader son ami de ne pas continuer la quête absurde qu'avait commencée l'ancien chef n'avait pas été simple malgré tout. Si, comme les agents du CP9 l'avaient signalé au chef actuel, Roger avait un successeur, il était de son devoir d'enquêter et d'agir si besoin.

_« Trop de mal a déjà été fait. » _

Garp n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus. Sengoku l'avait très bien comprit. Ce qu'avait fait Sakazuki était innommable. Sa justice n'était finalement pas aussi juste que ça. Garp avait honte de le dire mais il souhaitait arrêter cette enquête parce qu'il avait au fond de lui un peu peur que l'on découvre ce qu'il avait fait.

Tuer le chef Sakazuki. Aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait même plus à se regarder dans une glace. Au final accablé par les remords, le vieil homme avait démissionné. Il avait fait trop d'erreur comme ça.

À présent, tout allait bien. Sengoku gérait ses hommes d'une main de maître et le calme et la sérénité étaient revenus sur Paris. Seuls les membres restant du CP9 posaient encore quelques problèmes au policier. L'annonce de l'arrêt de la chasse aux sorcières ne leur avait vraiment pas plu. Garp pouvait les comprendre. Ils avaient risqué leurs vies, avaient même perdu certains membres à cause de cette affaire et ils étaient maintenant obligés de faire marche arrière. Le grand-père de Luffy espérait juste que Sengoku réussirait très rapidement à les mater. Il en allait de sa propre liberté. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, se mette à chercher du côté de la dernière affaire de Sakazuki…

-Vous ne devriez pas autant boire.

Garp leva les yeux pour tomber sur l'époux de Ace.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Si on ne peut même plus boire à un mariage ! rigola le vieil homme en vidant son verre. Félicitations, mon garçon, fit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Merci. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas à moi que vous devriez le dire. Ne vous fiez pas à tout ce qu'il dit. Au fond, il est tout de même heureux que vous soyez là.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aimable avec moi. Tout ce qui importe à Ace c'est que tu t'entendes bien avec ses frères, répliqua l'ancien policier, tout de même touché par l'attention du blond.

OoOoO

De retour chez eux, Marco embrassa Ace avant de lui souffler à l'oreille combien il l'aimait. Le blond déposa ensuite de nombreux baisers dans le cou de son compagnon avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je sens que cette lune de miel va être superbe, fit Ace, rêveur.

-Juste superbe ?

-Magnifique, fantastique, parfaite et orgasmique, compléta le brun.

Marco esquissa un sourire.

-Hum, rien que ça...

-C'est déjà pas mal.

-Ouais, c'est déjà pas mal.

Ace reprit possession des lèvres de son époux avant de doucement caresser ses hanches et de remonter ses mains dans son dos. Ce corps, il le connaissait par coeur et appréciait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait.

-Merci, Marco.

Ace lui mordilla l'oreille, ce qui fit gémir le blond.

-Merci pour quoi ?

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pris mon nom de famille. T'étais pas obligé, en plus. On aurait pu garder chacun son nom...

-Je sais l'importance que ça a pour toi et moi, je l'aime beaucoup ce nom.

Ace suçota le lobe d'oreille de Marco.

-Et si... Si on arrêtait de parler pour ne rien dire ?

-Moi, ça me va très bien.

Marco embrassa Ace avant de commencer doucement à déshabiller son époux. La veste noire du costume de Ace tomba par terre et fut vite rejoint par sa chemise.

Ace n'était pas en reste. Ses mains se firent baladeuses et s'attardèrent sur les fesses fermes du blond. Tout en enlevant ses chaussures, Ace se mit à lui faire des suçons dans le cou. Marco repoussa légèrement le brun et enleva rapidement sa veste et sa chemise. Ace laissa alors son regard s'attarder sur le tatouage de Marco.

Ses yeux dévièrent sur les cicatrices du blond. Le temps avait passé mais les marques et les stigmates étaient encore visibles. Si cela avait gêné le brun plus jeune, maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Ces marques, comme l'avait dit le blond quelques années plus tôt, elles faisaient partie de lui.

Ace esquissa un sourire, ravi. Il était heureux et épanoui. Pouvoir enfin regarder Marco comme il le méritait le rendait juste plus heureux encore. Le brun commença alors à enlever ses chaussures et son pantalon pendant que Marco faisait de même.

Puis n'y tenant plus, Ace tira Marco à lui et leurs bouches trop longtemps éloignées l'une de l'autre se retrouvèrent avec une certaines avidité et une gourmandise non feinte. Très vite, l'un et l'autre furent très excités. Le souffle court, Ace commença à retirer son boxer.

-Allez, te fais pas prier, Marco... Enlève ton sous-vêtement !

-C'est demandé si gentiment.

-Je t'aime et j'adore te sentir m'aimer alors oui, je suis impatient !

Marco éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda alors Ace.

-Non, c'est quelque chose que Shanks m'a dit il y a un moment.

-T'es pas sérieusement en train de penser à lui maintenant ? Attention, tu sais combien je suis jaloux et je peux toujours partir ! le mit en garde Portgas.

-Hum, vraiment ?

Marco s'allongea sur Ace, le faisant frissonner d'excitation.

-Tu sais quoi, Ace ? Je ne te crois pas une seconde…

Le blond déposa de nombreux baisers sur son torse avant de mordiller un de ses tétons.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Marco commença à doucement se déhancher avant de venir mordre le lobe d'oreille de son époux et, le sourire aux lèvres, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

-C'est trop tard, tu as signé maintenant…

**Fin.**

* * *

Et voila c'est fini!

ça a prit du temps mais je suis contente d'avoir fais une relecture de cette histoire, pommedapi ma vraiment beaucoup ( et je pèse mes mots ) aidée. Elle a énormément apporté à cette nouvelle version et m'a grandement motivée pour en faire quelque chose de bien. Je remercie aussi tous mes très chers lecteurs silencieux ou ceux qui ont commentés, vous avez également été une grande source de motivation pour moi! Au plaisirs de peut-être vous retrouver sur d'autres histoires!

Ah et pour ceux que ça intéresseraient il y a une petite suite / bonus de cette fic '' L'envers du décors ''. ;)


End file.
